Guider dans l'ombre
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Si la prophétie n'avait pas réellement été accomplie ? Et si la guerre avait pu être gagnée bien avant toutes ses pertes ? Harry Potter va embarquer Severus Snape dans une folle aventure. Harry changera le passé, il se sacrifiera une nouvelle fois, mais les sacrifices finissent toujours pas payer, non ?
1. La fin

Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir bien voulu tenter l'experience de me lire une nouvelle fois (ou pour la première fois) ! Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un Snarry que je vous présente, du moins, pas réellement. On va parler de Severus et Harry mais d'une façon assez étrange...

La fin n'est pas encore écrite, mais puisque j'ai la chance d'être en vacance ( et ayant beaucoup d'inspiration), je me suis lancée pour vous la publier ! Avant qu'on me le demande, il y aura au moins un chapitre par semaine (souvent en fin de semaine). Ce ne sera pas une longue fic (c'est pas ce que je dis à chaque fois ? ^^).

Enfin bon, bonne lecture et merci de me laisser votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La fin**_

Un jeune homme portant un vieux jeans et un t-shirt au centre d'un grand parc. Pas n'importe quel parc, celui de Poudlard, le lieu de la dernière bataille opposant Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme a les yeux fixés sur une énorme stèle, à l'endroit même où des centaines de personnes ont péri il y a cinq années de cela. Les personnes ayant connu ce jeune homme dans sa jeunesse remarqueront sans aucun doute possible ses yeux vides de vies, son teint terne et sa position presque recroquevillée sur elle-même. Non, Harry Potter n'a plus rien de l'adolescent plein de vie qu'il a été, il y a si longtemps de cela.

Harry Potter a survécu à la guerre, physiquement. Mentalement, le jeune homme reste dévasté par tant de perte et personne n'a réussi à lui faire retrouver le goût de vivre. Peut-être est-ce parce que personne, ne comptant réellement pour lui, est encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Harry Potter a tant perdu.

Neville a rejoint ses parents à Ste Mangouste, Bellatrix Lestrange s'était mis un point d'honneur à réduire à néant le dernier des Londubat… Harry va le voir chaque semaine, mais rien ne le fait réagir. Tout comme ses parents, les Doloris ont été trop nombreux et maintenus bien trop longtemps. Luna est partie peu après lui, d'un regard déterminé, elle a voulu défendre l'un de ses meilleurs amis et un sortilège de mort a éteint à jamais ce regard si particulier qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la vie.

Remus et Tonks sont morts l'un près de l'autre, sans qu'Harry ne découvre jamais qui a réellement tué ce couple qui avait laissé un orphelin derrière lui. Teddy, un magnifique enfant de cinq ans qui commence déjà à demander à sa grand-mère où sont son papa et sa maman. Harry aime tellement Teddy, c'est lui seul qui le maintien en vie jusqu'ici. Mais il lui rappelle une partie de sa vie qu'il a toujours voulu, fonder une famille. Et sans Ginny, Harry a étouffé ce rêve, à jamais.

Ginny, sa douce et tendre Ginny. Elle a été l'une des premières cibles des Mangemorts, la personne qu'Harry aimait le plus au monde… Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû s'en prendre à elle, moins de Mangemorts seraient morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Harry Potter était devenu fou en voyant Ginevra Weasley aux portes de Poudlard, ayant subi de nombreux sortilèges de découpe. Ces pauvres fous n'avaient pas encore compris qu'ils venaient de réduire à néant le peu de chance de clémence qu'Harry aurait pu avoir.

À cause de cela, toute la famille Weasley s'était engagée dans un combat acharné, vengeant leur fille unique, puis Fred et Georges qui étaient restés unis même dans la mort. Quand Harry s'était relevé, il ne restait des Weasley plus qu'Arthur, sévèrement mutilé, et Charlie ainsi que Ron. Hermione, elle, avait perdu la vie dans la bataille. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde se mourraient des conséquences de celle-ci. Arthur a abandonné la vie quelques mois après sa femme et ses enfants, Ron l'a suivi quelques jours plus tard. Charlie s'est enfui en Roumanie pour oublier, mais Harry sait qu'il n'oubliera pas, jamais.

Depuis, Harry se retrouve seul, mais il l'est depuis la guerre, bien avant le suicide d'Arthur et Ron, bien avant le départ de Charlie. Ils sont tous seuls, seuls avec les morts qui hantent leurs cauchemars. Seuls avec les souvenirs de la guerre et les regrets de ne pas avoir pu protéger ceux que l'on aime. Seuls face à un avenir de paix qui n'est pas celui dont on rêvait. Seuls, tout en sachant qu'un jour la mort les emporterait enfin vers un monde meilleur, vers un monde où tous ceux qu'ils aiment sont déjà.

Harry posa sa main contre la pierre froide, aussi froide que son cœur, aussi froide qu'une pierre tombale. Parce que c'en est bien une. Il baissa la tête, presque honteux de vivre encore alors qu'eux tous sont morts, mais aussi tant d'autres morts bien avant la bataille… et bien après.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui, c'était encore Minerva McGonagall. Ne voulant toujours pas parler, il ne l'a pas fait depuis des mois, il transplana dans la demeure des Black, dans sa « _maison_ ».

HP HP HP HP

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc…_

Harry écoute depuis deux bonnes heures le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il écoute sans vraiment écouter, perdu dans les souvenirs de la guerre, perdu à retracer tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début, perdu à compter une nouvelle fois les corps.

Plus personne ne demande de nouvelles d'Harry Potter, pas même les journaux. Parce qu'il est plus simple de détourner les yeux que de voir la souffrance à l'état pur. Avant, Harry avait envie de leur crier dessus, de leur hurler qu'ils n'avaient pas été là ! Et il est vrai que beaucoup n'étaient pas venus, ils avaient eu trop peur et s'étaient cachés comme des lâches dans leur maison. De très nombreux Patronus avaient été lancés, appelant à l'aide. Trop peu s'étaient déplacés. Harry avait été en colère.

Plus maintenant. Harry ne ressent plus aucune colère. Il est juste là, comme un inferi, se levant pour il ne sait qu'elle raison et se couchant pour faire des cauchemars. Il sait que la fin est proche, très proche. Il s'en veut d'abandonner Teddy, ce mignon petit garçon qu'il adore tant. Mais le voir ne fait que lui rappeler ce qu'il n'aura jamais et ceux qu'il a perdus. Il y a aussi McGonagall qui lui envoie toujours une lettre, faute de ne pouvoir venir sous peine de se heurter à un mur. Harry sait parfaitement que la vieille femme se doute de son futur suicide, mais elle le comprend dans un certain sens. Elle aussi n'a plus vraiment goût à la vie, beaucoup de personnes qu'elle aimait et appréciait étaient mortes pendant cette seconde guerre. Dans un sens, c'est comme si Harry et Minerva se maintenaient mutuellement en vie jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux craque. L'un emportera l'autre à coup sûr, aucun des deux ne se leurre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pu retrouver l'espoir en cinq ans de survie.

HP HP HP HP

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac…

Minerva est prostrée sur le fauteuil du bureau du directeur. En réalité, c'est maintenant son bureau depuis cinq années à présent, mais Minerva n'a jamais pu l'appeler « so _n bureau_ ». Severus a occupé ce fauteuil avant elle, elle l'avait haï de toutes ses tripes pendant de très longs mois avant de savoir par Harry Potter qu'il était finalement du bon côté. Sa trahison avait été plus que douloureuse à cette femme qui l'avait considéré comme son fils. Savoir qu'il avait toujours été de leur côté, qu'il avait mis sa vie en péril pendant tout ce temps pour les aider à gagner cette guerre…

Parfois, souvent, seule dans ce bureau, elle se dit que tout cela a été vint. La guerre a été gagnée, oui, mais à quel prix ? Elle n'a jamais pu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle est désolée d'avoir protégé les Maraudeurs et de l'avoir poussé dans cette voie que lui offrait Voldemort, la reconnaissance et le pouvoir. Elle s'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir pu s'excuser aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle a fait sombrer en protégeant quatre garçons de sa maison. Elle avait été aveuglée par leurs attitudes toujours gentilles et joyeuses alors qu'en privé, face à Severus, ils ne se privaient pas pour cracher toutes leurs verves. Elle l'avait vu à Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius, et elle s'en était atrocement voulu de s'en rendre compte si tard.

En écoutant le bruit de l'horloge, elle repensa également à Dumbledore, l'homme qui a occupé ce siège pendant de très nombreuses années. Elle l'a trouvé admirable, bien que faisant des choix parfois douteux comme de mettre Harry dans cette famille moldue. Cela est également l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, ne pas avoir tenu tête plus longtemps à Albus.

Minerva sait que le temps d'Harry est compté, elle sait qu'il ne tiendra pas le coup bien longtemps. C'est déjà un miracle que cinq années soient passées sans qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne peut rien faire, les Psychomages ne serviraient à rien. Harry a de bonnes raisons d'être dépressif et de vouloir en finir, on lui a pris sa vie, on lui a tout prix. Il est vivant, tout comme elle, et peut-être est-ce là la pire des tortures. Elle sait qu'il ne retrouvera plus jamais l'amour, tout comme Severus, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule femme et cela restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

Minerva regarda le portrait de Severus, un portrait moldu puisqu'il n'en avait pas fait de son vivant. Albus, dans son propre portrait, suivit le regard de la vieille femme.

\- Il me manque également. _Fit l'homme d'une voix lasse et triste._

\- Gagner la guerre… Je ne vois pas ce que nous avons gagné, Albus. Je ne vois que tout ce que nous avons perdu. _Répondit tristement Minerva d'une voix fatiguée._

\- Le château se meurt, Minerva. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste, même les premiers années n'ont jamais été aussi peu joyeux. La guerre a laissé ses traces même sur ceux qui ne l'ont pas réellement connu. _Avoua-t-il d'un ton morne._ Je me souviens avoir prié, parfois, alors que je n'ai jamais été un fervent croyant avant cela. Mais j'ai prié la Magie pour gagner la guerre. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu, mais si c'est bien le cas, je pense m'être fait avoir sur le sens « _gagner_ ». _Murmura amèrement l'homme._

Minerva ne répondit pas, et le vieil homme ne continua pas non plus. Elle tourna les talons et alla dans sa chambre, s'agenouillant devant son lit, tenant sa baguette devant elle.

\- Notre mère la Magie, si vous m'entendez, veuillez exaucer mes prières… _Commença la vieille femme d'un ton las et triste._ J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs, tellement… Je n'ai jamais su comment me racheter et encore moins maintenant. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi j'ose vous déranger alors que je suis sûre de ne pas le mériter… Mais ce monde va tellement mal, tant de jeunes adultes et même enfants sont morts. Tant de personnes ayant toute la vie devant eux ! Pourquoi ? Avons-nous mérité ce qui nous arrive ? Nous ne sommes pas aussi bons que nous le pouvons, mais je vous assure que certains d'entre nous essaient de changer ce monde ! _Supplia presque Minerva._ Mais Harry Potter ne méritait pas tout cela, tous ces morts ne méritaient pas de partir ainsi ! Je vous en supplie ! Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour changer les choses ! Je vous en supplie…

Minerva finit sa prière en larme, elle ne vit jamais sa baguette scintiller d'une lumière argentée. La Magie l'a entendue, mais elle attend déjà que le destin s'accomplisse pour pouvoir avoir une chance de tout changer… La Magie a réservé ses forces depuis de nombreuses années, elle n'a pas pu aider pendant la guerre car elle s'économisait pour une mission qui allait soit l'affaiblir pendant des centaines d'années, pour le plus grand bien du monde sorcier ou pour sa perte. Car la Magie sait, elle sait à présent que Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais pu être aidé, elle avait pourtant essayé et y avait perdu de précieuses forces. Mais Voldemort était né malgré tout, Voldemort avait tué tant de personnes. La Magie avait donc économisé le restant de ses forces, sachant que la guerre qu'engendrerait Voldemort pour cette seconde fois allait être dévastatrice. Cela fut encore plus dévastateur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et elle n'a rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder ce spectacle désolant.

Ce nouveau destin reposera une nouvelle fois sur un jeune homme qui en a déjà bien trop vu. Mais la Magie sait que ce jeune homme, grandi bien trop vite par la guerre, sera le seul qui pourra tous les sauver. La prophétie pourra enfin se réaliser jusqu'au bout, mais pas comme ils l'avaient tous imaginé...

HP HP HP HP

Le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter gisait dans une mare de sang. Les deux poignets tranchés, il est parti sans que personne ne le sache. Et si la Magie n'était pas venu à sa rencontre une fois mort, c'est Minerva qui l'aurait découvert une semaine plus tard quand son hibou serait revenu sans avoir pu déposer la lettre. Après l'avoir pleuré, elle se serait suicidée de la même façon une heure plus tard.

Mais la Magie est venue à la rencontre d'Harry pour lui donner une nouvelle mission. Une mission qui pourrait tous les sauver, une mission qui changerait le passé de beaucoup de personne, sorcier comme moldu. Une mission qui changerait l'avenir. La Magie n'avait confiance qu'en Harry pour cette mission, car il n'y a que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le pouvoir qui peuvent s'en servir à faire le bien…

HP HP HP HP

\- Dites-moi que je suis mort ! _Supplia_ _presque Harry Potter en ouvrant les yeux pour ne voir que de douce vague de diverses couleurs flottant tout autour de lui._

\- Oui, mon enfant. Tu es mort. _Répondit une voix lointaine._ Je sais que tu ne souhaites que retrouver les personnes que tu aimes, mais j'ai une faveur à te demandé, une de plus.

\- Laquelle ? _Demanda Harry d'une voix lasse, il ne peut donc même pas mourir en paix..._ Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis la Magie elle-même. _Répondit-elle d'une voix douce._

-La Magie ? Vous... Vous existez donc réellement en tant qu'entité... _Questionna Harry en regardant autour de lui pour essayer de l'apercevoir._

\- Oui, mon enfant. Je suis partout et je vois tout. Mais vois-tu, il m'arrive aussi parfois de faire des erreurs, certaines plus grande que d'autre... Il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai voulu aidé un garçon pour qu'il ne se tourne pas du côté du mal...

\- Tom Jedusor... _Murmura Harry d'une voix fatiguée._

Harry pensait en être enfin débarrassé, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais affaire à lui. Mais il s'avère qu'il est né pour le combattre, tout à toujours tourné autour de Tom Jedusor et tout tournera toujours autour de lui, même dans la mort.

Ce qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, c'est que le monde ne tournait pas autour de Tom Jedusor, mais de lui-même. Et ce n'est qu'avant de disparaître que quelqu'un lui fera comprendre l'importance qu'il a tenu dans la vie de beaucoup de personne.

\- Oui, mon enfant. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait être sauvé. Mais même toute une vie d'amour n'aurait pu le sauver. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne fait que haïr et détester tout être vivant, même lui-même. Naître d'une union sans amour, à cause d'un philtre d'amour… Même avec l'amour de sa mère, Tom n'aurait jamais pu aimer…

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? _Questionna Harry sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette discussion._

\- Si tu l'acceptes, je souhaite te renvoyer dans le passé, mais pas en tant qu'être vivant. Personne ne te verra, personne ne t'entendra.

\- Que pourrais-je faire si personne ne me voit et ne m'entend ?

\- Ta magie est immense, Harry. Bien que tu ne t'en sois jamais réellement rendu compte. Tu pourras agir avec ta magie, tu es le seul à pouvoir changer l'avenir que tu as vécu. Le seul à pouvoir détruire Tom avant qu'il ne nuise à trop de personne.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il ne serait jamais devenu quelqu'un de bien...

\- Cela fait des siècles que ce conflit s'envenime en silence. Malheureusement, la guerre doit éclater. Mais il est possible de l'arrêter. Il y a un moment où elle aurait pu cesser. Seulement, certains choix ont été les mauvais, tu seras chargé de guider avec ton coeur.

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants. S'il y avait un moyen pour que tout le monde vive... Alors il saisirait cette occasion, même s'il doit en mourir, disparaître. Car même si la Magie ne lui avait pas dit, il savait ce qui l'attendait au final, sa fin. Il ferait son possible, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement comment. Mais il changera ce présent qu'il vient de quitter.

\- Je suis d'accord. _Répondit Harry d'une voix déterminée._ Pour tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie.

\- Tu ne pourras sauver tout le monde, mon enfant. Tu pourras en sauver certain alors que d'autres mourront. Cela sera difficile, mais n'oublies jamais que bien plus de vie seront sauvées. Cela sera un lourd poids sur tes épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une grande première... _Murmura Harry._ Qui dois-je aider ? Qui d'autre aura le sort du monde entre ses mains ? _Demande Harry avec curiosité._

\- Celui qui, dans l'ombre, a toujours partagé ton fardeau... Severus Snape.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné une seconde chance ? Je n'ai jamais été de ses croyants priant une divinité. L'idée ne m'a même jamais effleurée l'esprit.

\- Ceux qui prient sont ceux qui ont besoins d'espoir, Harry. Peu de personne me prie quand tout va bien, je les entends souvent dire qu'ils adorent la magie et cela me suffit amplement. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de prier pour demander. Il n'y a pas besoin de croire pour que j'entende. Je vous écoute tous. Tu n'as jamais prié mais tu as toujours su au fond de toi... Tu as toujours eu un profond respect envers ta magie et ce monde. Tu es le plus apte à sauver le monde de cette guerre... Je ne te donne pas de seconde chance, je te supplie de bien vouloir nous aider. Tu es bien plus important que tu ne veux le croire, tu n'es pas un pion, Harry. Mais tu n'as jamais cherché à être quelqu'un de pouvoir, c'est cela qui fait ta plus grande force. Tu ne vis que pour l'amour, et c'est moi qui dois te remercier d'accepter tout ce poids sur tes épaules. _Fit la Magie d'une voix douce et désolée à la fois._

\- À croire que le poids du monde pèse toujours sur les mêmes épaules... _Murmura Harry._

Une forte aura de magie commence à tourner autour d'Harry, il sent s'agiter quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de cet endroit, il entendit une dernière fois la Magie parler.

\- Je suis désolée, mon enfant. Pour la vie que tu as eue. Mais je te promets qu'en temps voulu, tu auras enfin le droit à la paix. _Fit la Magie d'une voix triste, désolée de lui infliger une épreuve de plus._ Je te remercie, nous te remercions tous, mon fils.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Harry Potter disparut de cet étrange monde pour apparaître dans une petite pièce éclairée par une bougie. Un petit lit se trouvait dans un coin de ce qui était une chambre d'enfant, un enfant d'environ six ans dormait comme un bienheureux. Harry regarda son corps, qui était exactement le même qu'il avait quitté, mais plus pale, transparent. La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter commençait. Il s'assit contre le mur et attendit avec impatience le réveil de cet enfant qui n'était autre que Severus Snape.


	2. L'impuissance

Vos reviews m'ont énormément encouragées, et mis la pression aussi ! ^^ J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette histoire et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

Mais je vous remercie de vos questions, de vos réflexions et de vos commentaires ! On m'a dit qu'Harry serait une sorte "d'Ange Gardien", je n'y avais pas pensé en ces termes, mais c'est un peu de cela. Vous allez voir aujourd'hui comme il est compliqué pour Harry de s'habituer et de comprendre son nouveau corps et comment faire pour se faire attendre ou voir !

J'avais à peine posté le premier chapitre que j'avais déjà compris que cette fic ne ferait pas que "quelques chapitres" ! Et je suis plus qu'inspirée, alors profitons-en ! Merci encore à vous pour vos encouragements ! Sur ce, je ne vous dérange plus ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : L'impuissance**_

 ** _POV Harry_**

J'ai bien eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Je suis donc dans la chambre de mon ancien professeur de potion, Severus Snape. Celui-ci n'a pas plus de six ou sept ans. Je peux marcher sur le sol et même sauter sans faire aucun bruit, mais je ne peux pas toucher le mur, je passe à travers. Je ne peux pas toucher les objets, pourtant je peux m'assoir par terre et m'adosser au mur. Donc tout n'est pas perdu, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Je me suis regardé dans le miroir, je me vois mais je ressemble à un fantôme, en encore plus transparent. Je ne suis donc pas un fantôme, la Magie a dit qu'on ne me verrait pas. Je dois être un peu comme les sombrals, sauf que rien ne peut me montrer aux yeux des autres, enfin, pour ce qu'elle m'en a dit. Donc, je suis un genre de spectre. Et si je suis censé être là pour changer les choses, c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais pouvoir agir physiquement, ou que quelqu'un va finir par m'entendre. Enfin, quand bien même quelqu'un m'entendrait, il aurait certainement la trouille et n'écouterait même pas ce que j'ai à dire. Sûrement pas si c'est Severus Snape, même enfant, il doit être intelligent ! Puis honnêtement, qui irait croire une voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'une guerre se prépare ?

Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire ici, pourquoi avec Severus Snape ? Il a fait des choix qui ne l'ont pas aidé, bien au contraire, mais comment changer ses choix ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Et quand bien même j'ai une idée, ce n'est certainement pas un spectre qui ne peut se faire entendre ou voir qui pourra changer grand-chose, et il est hors de question que je vive toute une vie de spectre en tant que spectateur. D'ailleurs, combien de temps ai-je ? Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Jusqu'à ma naissance ? Vais-je mourir une bonne fois pour toutes ou disparaître ? Vais-je revenir dans mon corps, à ma naissance ? Dans l'époque que j'ai quittée tout en ayant tout changé ? Tant de questions que j'en étouffe, il faut que je sorte d'ici !

Je me lève donc et sors dehors en essayant plusieurs fois d'ouvrir des portes que je ne pouvais pas toucher mais tout simplement traverser. Étrangement, il n'y a que le sol et les escaliers que je « sens » réellement et même que je peux toucher avec mes mains. Tout doit être question d'intention, d'idée. Je ne me vois pas autrement que marcher, et c'est sur le sol que l'on marche, logique. Donc forcément, le sol est une chose de papable. Mais en tant que spectre, je m'imagine comme un fantôme pouvant passer à travers les murs. Est-ce que les vrais fantômes font face aux mêmes problèmes que moi ? Apprennent-ils à passer à travers le sol et le plafond ? Ou est-ce juste ma nouvelle condition ? Quelque chose me dit que je peux changer cela, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai réellement voler et passer à travers le sol et le plafond, mais je sais que je pourrai toucher le mur et les objets. Il ne peut en être autrement…

En sortant dans la rue, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que pour seule lumière, la lune. Il y a bien des lampadaires, mais aucun ne fonctionne. Cela donne une allure encore plus flippante à cette rue pourvue de petites maisons collées les unes aux autres, toutes identiques. Je repère bien le numéro de la maison et commence à m'avancer jusqu'au bout de la rue. Un petit parc s'y trouve, les dealeurs aussi. De bonnes victimes pour essayer de toucher quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Il me fallut presque deux heures pour avoir un semblant de résultat, et ce ne fut que quand je shootai dans un tas de sable sous le coup de l'énervement dû à mon manque de résultat, que le sable s'éparpilla comme si j'avais réellement tapé dedans. Mais trois heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, impossible de faire réagir le monde extérieur à ce que je faisais. Même quand je m'assois, je sens le sable sous mes doigts, mais rien ne bouge.

C'est plus que déçu que je me dirige de nouveau vers la maison de Snape. La rue à l'air toujours lugubre, bien que moins depuis que le soleil illumine enfin la rue. Je rentre dans la maison en essayant une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la poigner, mais je passe au travers, toujours…

Apparemment, une femme s'active déjà dans la maison, la mère de Snape. Eileen, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Eileen Prince. Ce qui avait valu à Severus son surnom de « _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ », qu'il s'était lui-même donné. Quand on connaît Snape adulte, il ne fait aucun doute que cette femme est sa mère. Elle est de taille moyenne mais elle a la peau tout aussi blafarde que celle du professeur que j'ai connu et les cheveux tout aussi noirs. Le même regard envoutant et froid, d'un noir d'encre magnifique. Elle est mince et ses mains sont sans conteste des mains de potionistes, longues et fines.

Je regarde la femme s'affairer à préparer la table pour une personne. J'entends d'ailleurs des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Un homme faisant deux têtes de plus que la mère de Snape arrive dans la cuisine. La comparaison entre cet homme et le Snape adulte que j'ai connu s'arrête à la forme du visage et aux sourcils épais. L'homme ne prête aucune attention à sa femme, pas même un bonjour et celle-ci se recule alors que l'homme avance, semblant en avoir peur.

Je m'interroge sur ce couple étrange, plus qu'étrange. J'assouvis ma curiosité en faisant le tour de la maison, de toute manière, je suis condamné à rester ici pendant de nombreuses années, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi suis-je remonté aussi loin dans le temps ? L'époque de Poudlard n'aurait pas suffi ? Peut-être pas. Je me suis toujours dit que tout arrivait pour une bonne raison, le fait d'être ici aujourd'hui ne doit pas en être un, j'espère, car sinon, cela va être très long…

Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a que la cuisine et le petit salon, un escalier menant à une cave que je n'ai pas été voir, ainsi que celui montant à l'étage où se trouvent les chambres et la salle de bain. Comme à Privet Drive. C'est presque la même maison, en plus petite et plus lugubre. Tout comme il n'y avait aucune photo de moi à Privet Drive, il n'y en a aucune de Snape ici. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucune photo du tout ! On ne dirait même pas que des sorciers vivent ici, tout à l'air moldu et la mère de Snape fait tout à la Moldue, pour le peu que j'ai pu voir.

Je remonte à l'étage et entre dans la chambre dans laquelle j'ai atterri quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je retrouve la chambre vide, se peut-il que même enfant, mon professeur se lève à l'heure des poules ? Je redescends dans la cuisine en me disant qu'il est sans doute dans la salle de bain. Malgré les deux occupants bien éveillés, il règne un silence de mort. L'homme se lève et sort une clé qui est accrochée à une corde autour de son cou. Il va jusqu'à la porte de la cave et ouvre la porte avec sa clé.

Je pense que je m'attends absolument à tout sauf à Snape enfant, assis en bas des escaliers, les jambes repliées contre lui et la tête sur les genoux, semblant dormir.

\- Allez ! _Hurla son père, je pus entendre sa voix pour la première fois aujourd'hui, une voix grave et empreinte de brutalité à cet instant._ Lève-toi et monte !

L'enfant sauta sur ses jambes aussi vite que l'éclair, il fit quelques instants éblouis par la lumière mais remonta bien vite, la tête baissée. Son père lui attrapa les cheveux en les tirants en arrière, Snape fit une grimace de douleur mais ne dit rien. Son père approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son fils, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Que je ne te reprenne plus à me réveiller la nuit en pleurant comme un chiard pour des conneries, ou la punition sera bien plus douloureuse… _Susurra son père que je n'aimais déjà pas._ Est-ce clair ? _Fit-il en tirant un peu plus sur les cheveux de son fils, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur dont il semblait être heureux._

\- Oui, Père. _Répondit l'enfant d'une voix craintive._

Il poussa son fils dans le couloir et referma la cave à clé. Puis il mit son manteau et partit sans un regard en arrière. À ma plus grande surprise, Snape n'alla pas dans les bras de sa mère qui ne s'était même pas déplacée pour le voir. Il monta directement dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, propre et les cheveux encore humides. Puis, il rejoignit sa mère, celle-ci lui donna des fruits en guise de petit déjeuner, les placards étant plus que vide. Il semblerait que seul le père avait le droit à un repas convenable.

C'est le cœur battant douloureusement pour cet enfant que fut mon professeur de potion, que je regarde attentivement la suite en analysant tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'ici. La cave n'avait pas l'air d'être une chose nouvelle, cela devait être sa punition, comme moi et mon placard. Snape Senior n'est qu'une brute qui doit très certainement battre son fils, sa remarque ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Eileen Prince est très certainement une femme battue elle aussi, au vu du bleu que je peux apercevoir dans la commissure de sa robe.

L'enfant remonte à l'étage, moi sur ses talons, bien qu'il ne me voit pas. Il fait descendre l'escalier menant au grenier, le trou est minuscule, je doute que son père puisse venir le chercher jusqu'ici. Je découvre donc cette pièce que je n'ai pas encore visitée, elle est de la même taille que la chambre d'enfant, bien que le fait qu'elle se trouve dans les combles la rapetisse grandement. La fenêtre est l'unique source de lumière de cette pièce, ce qui rend l'atmosphère assez lugubre, mais pas plus que le restant de la maison ou même du quartier. Au centre de ce grenier se trouve une malle, seul et unique objet de la pièce.

Snape ouvrit la malle sous mes yeux effarés, une malle sorcière ! De multiple compartiment cachant, au vu de ce qu'en sortait l'enfant, énormément de livres. Tous sorciers. L'enfant se métamorphosa sous mes yeux, la tristesse et la peur de ses yeux s'évanouirent aussitôt, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et de joie. C'est la première fois que je vois Severus Snape agir comme un enfant, un enfant heureux de ce qu'il fait. Et en l'occurrence, il ne fait que lire, mais rien que cela le transporte de joie.

Malgré le jeune âge de Snape, celui-ci ne semble aucunement dérangé de lire « L'histoire de Poudlard », bien au contraire. J'imagine qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose, y entrer. Cela me fait prendre conscience que Snape sait qu'il est un sorcier, malgré le manque flagrant de communication avec sa mère, il connaît cet héritage magique.

Laissant mon professeur tout à sa lecture, je redescends pour découvrir la mère de Snape frottant des saletés qui n'existent pas dans la cuisine. Son regard est totalement vide, absent. Je finis par la laisser à sa folie pour descendre à la cave, il n'y a, en réalité, rien à voir. La cave est sale, je peux entendre le bruit de souris ou rat qui croient certainement être seuls. Un mélange de sable et de terre recouvre le sol de la cave, l'odeur est assez horrible mais par le manque de lumière, je ne vois que peu de choses. Pour ce qu'i voir.

Je fais un second tour de la maison, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à voir ici. Les meubles sont vieux et abimés, voire cassés. Aucun livre, aucun jouet, pas même dans la chambre d'enfant. Pas de dessin, pas de photo, rien. S'ils devaient déménager demain, il n'y aurait vraiment rien à emporter, outre la malle magique dans le grenier. Je retourne donc dans la seule pièce réellement intéressante, je m'assois en face de Snape et l'observe en essayant de trouver ce que je pourrais bien faire.

Je dois détruire les horcruxes, c'est sûrement l'une des premières choses à faire. Mais comment ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tous été créés au moins ? Sont-ils déjà à l'emplacement que je leur connais ? Tant de questions ! En plus, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire tout le chemin à pied, quand bien même je trouverai un moyen de récupérer physiquement les horcruxes !

Alors que je formule le souhait d'avoir un carnet pour pouvoir écrire, un carnet apparaît devant moi, avec un stylo moldu accroché dessus. Je le regarde sans bouger, je jette un coup d'œil à mon professeur pour voir si lui-même a vu quelque chose, mais il ne fait rien d'autre que lire. J'approche doucement mes mains, ayant presque peur qu'il s'envole, mes doigts finissent par toucher la couverture du carnet. Le souffle que je retenais sortit sous l'intense soulagement que je ressens à cet instant, et la tête de Snape tourna vers moi, semblant avoir entendu quelque chose. Il ne bougea plus, le corps entièrement tendu à l'affut du moindre bruit. Je me suis aussi stoppé dans mon geste, regardant dans les yeux l'enfant en face de moi, enfant qui me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Après quelques instants, il se détend et reprend sa lecture non sans quelque coup d'œil craintif vers la trappe.

Je finis par prendre le carnet entre mes mains, je l'ouvre pour découvrir un carnet entièrement vierge. Je ne sais si je l'ai fait apparaître par ma simple volonté ou si la Magie m'a entendu, mais je l'en remercie tout de même. Je me réinstalle contre la cloison et commence à écrire la liste des horcruxes que je connais. Un horcruxe par page, il me faut au moins ça pour rassembler tous mes souvenirs sur chacun d'entre eux.

Je n'ai que peu d'inquiétude pour trois d'entre eux, la Bague doit être dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt. Le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard dans la caverne et la Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est le Journal, il était en possession de Lucius Malfoy, mais dans cette époque, il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que l'enfant face à moi. Il en est de même pour la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle qui n'est pas encore dans le coffre des Lestrange.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ris. Le son me surprend moi-même. Mais il est vrai qu'imaginer Bellatrix Lestrange – enfin, Black pour le moment – enfant, est assez risible. D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette folle furieuse est née dans les années cinquante, Severus Snape étant du même âge que ma mère, nous devons être vers la fin des années soixante. Lestrange doit donc être loin d'un ange, à supposer qu'elle ait été ainsi un jour…

Je souffle un bon coup, reprenant le fil de mes pensées dans ce silence calme et presque serein. J'étais un Horcruxe, mais à cette époque, n'étant pas né et même pas véritablement vivant, cela fait un horcruxe en moins. Ne manque plus qu'à savoir si Nagini est déjà auprès de Voldemort ou non.

La colère monte une nouvelle fois en moi. Comment puis-je aider si je ne suis capable de rien ? Même s'il y a une petite chance que je puisse retrouver les horcruxes, comment faire pour les détruire ? Et détruire Voldemort ?

\- Et merde ! _Hurlai-je de rage en jetant le carnet contre le mur._

Snape se retourna vivement vers le mur sur lequel j'avais jeté le carnet. La colère retomba immédiatement. Je me fige, me demandant s'il peut voir le carnet, je peux voir ses yeux parcourir la pièce alors que son souffle est bloqué dans sa poitrine, mais son regard passe sur le carnet sans s'arrêter. Mais cette fois, j'en suis certain, il m'a entendu.

HP HP HP HP

Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ici ? Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Après l'épisode du carnet, je suis allé le reprendre et je me suis assis pour réfléchir à ce nouvel élément plus qu'intéressant, je peux me faire entendre ! Puis, mes pensées ont dévié aux files des heures, mais tout changea quand une idée particulière m'était venue. J'allais enfin avoir la chance de voir mes parents vivants. J'avais pensé à ma mère qui est encore une enfant dans ce présent, j'avais pensé à elle avec tellement de force que j'avais… transplané ? Moi-même ne sais comment j'ai fait. Mais le résultat est bien là, je suis dans un salon chaleureusement décoré avec de multiples photos, montrant sans conteste deux petites filles. L'une que j'avais bien trop connu et l'autre bien trop peu, Lily et Pétunia Evans.

\- Lily ! Pétunia ! Venez, c'est l'heure de manger ! _Cria une voix masculine venant d'une pièce adjacente._

C'est avec émotion que je vis pour la première fois ma mère, vraiment. Elle est devant moi, bien vivante, rayonnante de joie et de vie ! Une enfant d'environ sept ans aux magnifiques cheveux roux et avec des yeux comme les miens. Ma mère descendit les escaliers rapidement et courra jusqu'à ce qui devait être la cuisine. Une seconde fille la suivi de peu, plus calme et posée, les cheveux aussi blonds qu'elle les aura plus tard et le même corps grand et fin que je lui connais à l'âge adulte, Pétunia Evans à n'en pas douter.

J'entre avec ma tante dans ce qui n'est autre qu'une cuisine. Ma mère raconte avec excitation une histoire farfelue à laquelle je ne prête pas vraiment attention, ne faisant que la regarder. Ma tante s'installe près d'elle et elles se mettent à discuter ensemble à propos d'un livre que ma tante lirait en ce moment, ma mère la regarde avec fascination et admiration. Si elle savait, elle ne la regarderait certainement pas ainsi !

Je m'installe sur une chaise libre, regardant mon grand-père servir les assiettes de ses filles. Je suis presque ému d'être là, oubliant pendant une seconde que je ne suis qu'un spectre, que personne ne peut me voir. Je suis juste là, regardant avec fascination ce qui est ma famille. Il manque juste ma grand-mère et je fus heureux d'entendre par mon grand-père qu'elle reviendrait dans la soirée après avoir vu une certaine Tante Edna. J'ai une grand-tante, moi ? Je ne connais vraiment rien de ma famille…

\- À qui la faute ? _Demandai-je hargneusement en regardant ma tante._

Bien évidemment, personne ne me répondit. Tout simplement parce que personne ne m'avait entendu !

Je suis resté quatre jours dans cette maison, regardant sans qu'elle le sache, ma famille. Même ma tante Pétunia me paraissait plus humaine, plus aimante, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant. Je n'avais pas réussi à retourner voir Severus, peut-être était-ce parce que je ne l'avais pas vraiment souhaité. Mais là, à cet instant précis, je sens quelque chose m'appeler, quelqu'un crier. Mes yeux se ferment et mon esprit se concentre sur ces cries, sur ces pleurs, et je transplane sans même m'en rendre compte avant d'entendre des sanglots ainsi que des souffles saccadés.

\- Plus jamais ! _Claqua la voix terrifiante du père de Snape, tenant dans sa main sa ceinture d'où perle du sang._

\- Tobias, arrête… _Supplia sa femme avec crainte._ Il ne l'a pas fait exprès…

Tobias Snape repoussa sa femme d'un coup de pied dans les côtés, celle-ci s'étala contre le sol et s'évanouit. Les contusions sur son visage démontrent que ce n'était certainement pas les premiers coups.

Mais je le vis avec horreur se retourner vers la masse sanglotante et sanguinolente au sol, Severus Snape, il leva sa ceinture avec une fureur qui exulte par tous les pores de sa peau et l'abaisse durement sur le dos de son fils.

L'enfant gémissait, pleurait, suppliait. Je courus vers l'homme pour intercepter son bras avant qu'il ne l'abaisse une nouvelle fois sur son fils, mais quand son bras traversa ma main, le rappelle de mon impuissance fut plus que douloureux.

J'étais fou de rage, je regardais totalement impuissant un enfant se faire battre par son père. Les objets dans la pièce commencèrent à trembler et c'est quand je vis le garçon à deux doigts de l'inconscience que je compris que cela ne provenait pas de lui, mais bien de moi !

Tobias Snape qui s'était arrêté pour regarder avec crainte les meubles bouger légèrement, cria de rage et abattit une fois de plus sa ceinture vers son fils. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'instinct, très certainement, je me couche sur Snape pour protéger son corps meurtri du mien. Le cri qui sortit de ma bouche quand je sentis la ceinture fouetter mon dos fut autant un cri de surprise que de douleur.

Le corps de l'enfant que je protège de mon propre corps tremble toujours autant. Il ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans les miens, bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir, je le crus presque pendant une seconde. Par contre, je pouvais clairement apercevoir la lueur de surprise qu'il eut quand il ne ressentit pas la brûlure de la ceinture sur son corps, moi je la sentais. Et quand ses yeux soulagés se refermèrent pour tomber dans une inconscience bienfaitrice, je sus à ce moment-là que je prendrais autant de coups qu'il le faudrait pour protéger cet enfant.

Le monstre dans mon dos ne s'arrêta que quand il fut bien trop essoufflé pour continuer, il remit sa ceinture et sortit de la pièce en poussant sa femme d'un coup de pied dans le buste. Je le vis tituber, se raccrocher à la porte et partir dans le couloir.

Mon corps se relâcha complètement, maintenant que je n'ai plus à faire attention à surplomber complètement celui de Snape. J'étais sur lui, ou plutôt, je le traversais. C'était étrange, mais pas étrange comme quand je traversais un fantôme, enfin, quand j'étais vivant…

Non, c'est comme une caresse. Mais cela ne me l'avait pas fait avec mes grands-parents quand ils me passaient à travers, ou même avec cet horrible Tobias Snape quand il avait traversé la main avec laquelle je tentais vainement de l'arrêter. J'avais déjà senti cette caresse, c'était quand ma mère m'avait traversé pour attraper ce que son père lui tendait... Cette caresse, ce ne pouvait être que la magie…

Après de longues minutes à reprendre mon souffle, je me relève en touchant mon dos, pas de sang. C'est bon signe, je ressens mais ne saigne pas, c'est déjà un bon point ! Il me faudra travailler pour découvrir comment je peux volontairement agir sur le monde comme je viens de le faire, c'est sûrement là ma chance de pouvoir communiquer avec Severus Snape. Reste à savoir comment et s'il veut bien écouter quelqu'un qu'il ne peut même pas voir !

Mais pour le moment, j'ai plus important à faire, et c'est de trouver un moyen de protéger les deux personnes étendues sur le sol du monstre qui – au bruit – doit boire dans la cuisine. Et peu importe le nombre de coups que je dois prendre à leurs places, je les prendrai, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus frapper personne !


	3. La Magie

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Hitori : c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une review même si je ne peux y répondre directement ^^

Adenoide : Merci à toi aussi ! Je voulais te dire aussi que si Eileen Snape ne parle pas de ce qu'elle subit, ce n'est pas par honte (bien qu'elle en ressent) mais par peur ! Eileen vit dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas (et son mari à tout fait pour qu'elle ne le connaisse pas). Mais surtout, Eileen ne sait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir sans l'argent de son époux, elle a été renié par sa famille pour avoir épousé un moldu (et c'était vraiment pas celui à épouser !). Elle n'est pas qualifié pour travailler dans le monde moldu. Et même si elle l'est dans le monde sorcier, son mari lui répète encore et encore qu'elle est une moins que rien (comme il le dit à Severus), qu'elle ne ferra jamais rien, qu'elle est nulle, etc. Eileen pourrait se rebeller, se défendre, mais son mari la totalement sous son contrôle et c'est bien ça le pire, c'est qu'elle le croit. Donc oui, elle pourrait même partir avec Severus loin de ce monstre, mais que faire après ? C'est bien ça ce qui fait peur à Eileen. Parce que Tobias lui répète qu'heureusement qu'il est là, qu'elle ne s'en sortira jamais sans lui, elle le croit ! Si Eileen devait se retrouver seule, elle serait complètement perdu et démunie ! Alors elle ne part pas, malgré tout...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et merci encore à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La Magie**_

Une semaine était passée depuis mon retour dans cet enfer, car à présent, je sais que c'est un enfer. Pendant cette semaine, j'ai pu apprendre que l'on était fin août, que Tobias travaillait à la mine du matin jusqu'au soir et qu'il passait par un bar pour dépenser ce qu'il avait difficilement gagné avant de rentrer pour insulter ou frapper sa femme et son fils s'il était trop imbibé, s'il avait entendu quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ou tout simplement par envie.

J'ai aussi appris que Severus était régulièrement frappé puis puni dans la cave, ce qui semble être la plus dure épreuve pour lui. Et son père l'y envoyait souvent, pour aucune autre raison que le plaisir de voir son fils totalement terrorisé d'y aller. Eileen Snape était une femme soumise, baissant les yeux chaque fois que son mari la regarde, tremblant chaque fois qu'il l'approche trop près. Elle ose pourtant prendre sa baguette et créer des potions basiques quand son mari n'est pas là, mais perd tous ses moyens face à lui. La seule chose que j'avais comprise en l'observant avec son fils, c'était la passion de mon professeur pour les potions. Je pouvais voir ses yeux pétiller de joie face à la magie, mais devant une potion… Merlin, c'est déjà un génie ! Les livres dans la malle du grenier qu'il lit et relit encore pour les connaître presque tous par cœur, chaque sort, chaque geste, chaque histoire, plantes et potions…

Et cet enfant plein de vie disparait une fois le soir venu, quand son père passe les portes de la maison. Et presque chaque soir, je prends des coups à la place de Snape ou de sa mère. Malgré les coups, j'étais à chaque fois heureux de constater que j'arrivais à les contrer de plus en plus rapidement. Je commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de ma magie, il me manque juste un petit quelque chose pour me manifester aux yeux des autres, pour le moment, je n'y arrive que quand l'émotion est trop forte.

J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur cet aspect de ma nouvelle « _vie_ » avant de m'inquiéter pour tout le reste. Avant de me demander comment je vais faire pour convaincre Snape de mon existence ou même comment je vais retrouver les horcruxes et les détruire sans l'épée imbibée du venin de basilic. Pour le moment, je dois pouvoir contrôler ma magie comme je l'entends et pouvoir me faire voir ou entendre de Snape. Et cette étape a commencé à se concrétiser il y a, à peine, une heure.

Tobias Snape était rentré complètement saoul, comme à son habitude. Mais à la différence des autres soirs, il était salement amoché ! Et comme cela m'arrivait quand Oncle Vernon rentrait en colère, Tobias voulu se venger une fois rentrée. Mais cela dépassa tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Severus qui dormait avait été réveillé par son père jetant sa femme contre le mur. Alors que je sautais sur mes pieds pour lui porter secours comme je le pouvais, Severus se recouvra de son drap, espérant pouvoir s'échapper de cet enfer. Bien que j'ai l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas entendu les mots qui suivirent, je suis certain que cet espoir est vain.

\- Viens voir, Severus ! _Cracha son père en trainant sa mère par les cheveux au milieu du couloir._ Je vais te montrer moi… comment on fait les mioches comme toi ! _Dit-il étonnamment clairement vu son état d'ébriété._

Sur ce, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de sa femme qui était sur le ventre et suppliait son mari de se calmer. Il ouvrit sa braguette pour sortir son sexe et commença à se masturber vigoureusement pour déclencher une rapide érection. J'étais horrifié, en haut de l'escalier à le voir ainsi, Severus avait-il déjà assisté ou entendu une telle scène ? J'ai descendu à grands pas les escaliers alors qu'il commençait à se placer et je lui ai asséné un tel coup de poing qu'il valsa jusqu'au mur pour rebondir contre lui et tomber inerte sur le sol.

Après mon geste, c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté pendant quelques minutes. Eileen Snape s'était retournée pour regarder son mari, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et la colère me prit, aussi soudainement que le silence qui était tombé après mon poing dans la figure de ce salopard. Pourquoi cette femme ne se défendait pas ? Ne pensait-elle pas à son enfant, Severus ? Elle est une sorcière, par Merlin ! Elle a une baguette dont elle peut se servir sans être inquiété par le Ministère, pas comme moi chez les Dursley, elle s'en sert même quand son mari ne la voit pas. Mais pourquoi ne se défend-elle pas, et son fils ?

Je l'ai laissé planter là, remontant rapidement dans la chambre de Severus mais le trouvant à espionner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sûrement s'était-il inquiété de ne plus entendre un bruit… Je l'ai traversé et lui ai dit de retourner se coucher. Bien qu'il ne puisse m'entendre, il s'est détourné de la porte pour rejoindre son lit.

Il tremblait encore et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mon cœur se serra à cette constatation. Qui aurait pu croire que notre si froid et impassible Professeur de Potion avait eu une telle enfance ? Je compris mieux son attitude froide et distante qu'il aura plus tard, à l'âge adulte. Et étrangement, j'ai eu soudainement envie de pleurer à cause de la souffrance qu'il a dû ressentir face aux Maraudeurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas besoin d'être persécuter alors qu'il trouvait enfin un endroit où il pouvait manger à sa faim et ne pas avoir peur de faire un pas dans la crainte de recevoir un coup. Les Maraudeurs ont remplacé son père.

Mais pourquoi les Maraudeurs en avaient après Severus ? Un mystère que je ne comprendrai qu'en arrivant à Poudlard. Peut-être.

Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit, à remettre toute ma vie en question et à m'en poser encore plus sur celle de Snape. J'avais compris que son père était un salop par peur de la magie, bien qu'il devait l'être avant cela. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui parlait que très peu, voire pas du tout. Merci, Merlin, elle prend tout de même le temps de soigner, comme elle le peut, son fils des « _corrections_ » de son père, et le nourrit au moins trois fois par jour, bien que ses repas ne soient pas bien consistants.

Severus se met à sangloter dans son sommeil, je m'approche doucement et l'entoure de mes bras… Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais voulu faire avant de me rappeler une nouvelle fois que je ne suis pas véritablement vivant. J'essaie de faire vibrer ma magie, comme quand je le protège des coups de son père, cela semble fonctionner car il finit par se calmer. L'avantage d'être… dans mon état… c'est qu'au moins je ne ressens ni la fatigue ni la faim. Mais le temps peut paraître long, et quand je ne cesse de réfléchir comme ce soir, je ne souhaiterais qu'échapper à mes pensées en dormant un peu.

Alors je ferme doucement les yeux et commence à réfléchir à mon programme des prochains jours. J'ai suivis Snape pendant une semaine, et bien que j'aie envie de revoir ma mère, je sais que je ne dois pas laisser Severus. Lui a vraiment besoin de moi… Mais dès demain, je vais suivre sa mère, je dois réellement voir ce qu'elle fait de ses journées, bien que le peu que j'ai vu me prouve qu'elle ne sort pas un pied dehors et reste souvent assise à fixer un point au loin. Et bien que cela m'en coûte, il faudrait que je suive le père de Snape, on ne sait jamais ce que je pourrais découvrir !

HP HP HP HP

J'ai suivis la mère de Snape, Eileen, pendant trois jours et autant dire que j'étais… surpris ? Quand Severus montait dans le grenier, une fois son père parti, Eileen n'hésitait pas à sortir sa baguette pour nettoyer un peu la maison et au besoin, fabriquait des potions ou s'occupait des plantes qu'elle avait cachées dans un des placards de la cuisine. Puis, elle préparait le repas pour elle et Severus, qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux dans un silence presque religieux. L'après-midi, elle était plus catatonique, c'est pour cette raison que je l'avais très rarement surprise à faire des potions ou utiliser sa baguette magique pour ranger la maison. Parfois, elle avait comme un élan de lucidité et montait dans de sa chambre pour sortir une vieille boite en métal rouillé qui se trouvait au fond d'une commode à moitié en ruine. Elle en sortait de vieilles photos d'enfances et d'écoles et rêvassait pendant des heures avant de descendre à nouveau pour manger avec Severus et préparer un repas bien meilleur pour son « _époux_ », sans oublier de subir sa colère par des mots ou des coups.

Après un dimanche plus que long et tendu, comme chaque fois que Tobias Snape ne travaillait pas, j'allais le suivre pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à apprendre sur lui. Mais je fus surpris que l'école reprenne. Je n'avais pas entendu qui que ce soit en parler. Ce n'est que la veille de la rentrée que je vis Severus Snape sortir son cartable du placard où il l'avait rangé. Il l'avait ouvert pour vérifier ses fournitures, je pouvais voir la tristesse et la honte dans ses yeux à la vue de ses biens. Ils étaient comme les miens, vieux et abimés. Une lanière du sac semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil, les crayons étaient bien entamés et les cahiers n'étaient autres que ceux de l'année précédente, presque entièrement noircis. Il avait également préparé ses vêtements, certainement les moins abimés, puis il était parti se coucher.

Au réveil, il était descendu aussi présentable que possible alors que sa mère l'attendait avec un petit sac qui contenait certainement son déjeuner. Sans un mot, elle sortit sa baguette et répara la lanière du sac qui manquait de lâcher à tout moment.

\- Montre-moi tes affaires. _Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

Snape sortit ses affaires une à une, et sa mère prit soin d'enlever l'encre des cahiers, les rendant de nouveau vierges et prêts à l'emploi. Elle l'aida à tout remettre dans son sac, ainsi que son déjeuner.

\- Merci. _Fit-il avant de déguerpir aussi vite que possible._

C'était l'une des rares fois où ils se parlaient, les autres fois étaient pour les soins post-correction de Severus et quand il remerciait sa mère après cela ou pour lui avoir donné à manger.

Et sans étonnement, il fut traité comme moi je l'avais été à l'école, en paria. Nos ressemblances étaient flagrantes maintenant que je les voyais, de vieux vêtements usés ne nous allons pas ou très mal, des affaires plus que moyennes et des repas qui ressemblaient plus à une collation qu'autre chose. Severus est donc seul, à la maison comme à l'école. Comme je l'imaginais, c'est un élève studieux qui fait ses devoirs avec attention, un élève calme et discret qui fait tout pour ne pas être vu ou remarqué. L'avantage, c'est que personne ne venait lui chercher des noises, tout le monde le laissait dans son coin et cela semblait le ravir au plus haut point.

HP HP HP HP

C'est donc la semaine suivante que je suivis son père. Son exécrable père !

Il part à la mine très tôt et est tout aussi détestable là-bas que chez lui. Personne ne semble le porter dans son cœur, mais tout le monde le tolère, peut-être est-ce à cause de la crainte qu'il inspire, ou bien du travail qu'il abat. Car oui, même s'il reste un con, il travaille pour trois.

Le soir, il sort et rejoint le bar qui est juste en face de l'entrée de l'usine minière. Et il boit, encore et encore… Il tient parfaitement bien l'alcool, et chaque soir je me demande comment il fait pour retrouver le chemin de sa maison et se comporter normalement sur tout le trajet. Mais parfois, il boit bien plus et un léger chancèlement démontre parfaitement son état. Souvent, avant de rentrer, il va dans une maison close pour… Je n'ai pas voulu voir ça. Mais cela semble expliquer pourquoi la scène que j'ai empêchée il y a deux semaines - et qu'il a oublié - ne s'est pas reproduite. Tobias Snape se « _soulage_ » avant de rentrer manger.

HP HP HP HP

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

HP HP HP HP

La journée avait commencé comme tant d'autres, j'avais suivis Snape à l'école tout en travaillant l'extériorisation de ma magie. J'arrive maintenant à absorber les coups de Tobias Snape presque instantanément, je ressens toujours la douleur, bien que moindre ses dernières semaines, mais je travaille encore. Je sais qu'il y a un moyen pour que je ne ressente plus rien. Je dois extérioriser ma magie pour l'envoyer au loin, sans que mon corps serve de barrière, mais comment ?

La question m'obsède depuis de longs mois, mais je sens que je suis tout près de découvrir comment faire. Severus et sa mère n'auront plus à ressentir la douleur du monstre vivant avec eux. Ils sont d'ailleurs de bons acteurs, parfois, bien trop surpris de ne plus ressentir de douleurs, ils n'avaient plus parlé, plus gémit, ce qui avait rendu Tobias encore plus en colère et frappant encore plus fort. Je crois même qu'un jour, le coup avait été tellement fort que Severus m'avait entendu crier de douleur. Maintenant, ils continuaient de crier à chaque coup et Tobias, bien trop saoul ou heureux pour s'en rendre compte, continuait jusqu'à se fatiguer et partait.

Eileen et Severus en avaient parlé entre eux, la conversation la plus longue que j'avais pu entendre de leur part. Ils disaient sentir un léger picotement mais plus de douleur après les quelques premiers coups. Ils utilisaient beaucoup moins de baumes cicatrisants et Eileen n'avait plus à utiliser tous ses sorts les plus puissants pour enlever les taches de sang. Bien sûr, Tobias ne s'était même pas aperçu du manque de sang, la maison est bien trop sombre et lugubre pour cela. Et il reste un moldu qui préfère croire en ce qu'il a appris être la « _réalité_ » tout en rejetant l'idée d'un monde magique. Par contre, Severus a toujours comme punition, la cave. Et bien que j'essaie de l'entourer de mes bras pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, cela le détend assez pour qu'il s'endorme plus rapidement, mais lui fait toujours aussi peur.

Toujours est-il qu'après une journée tout aussi barbante et banale que les autres, Snape entra pour découvrir un petit gâteau au chocolat avec huit bougies !

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Severus. _Fit sa mère d'une voix douce en lui souriant légèrement._

Severus fut plus que surpris, et moi aussi ! C'est l'anniversaire de Severus ? Apparemment. J'en fus si choqué que je ne pus que regarder la scène devant moi sans bouger d'un iota. Severus offrit le premier vrai sourire que je lui vis de toute sa vie, il serra sa mère dans ses bras et s'assit sur la chaise devant le gâteau. Sa mère alluma les bougies d'un geste de baguette et Severus ferma les yeux pour faire un vœu. Après un moment, il souffla toutes ses bougies et ils partagèrent le gâteau en deux, ce qui au vu de leur état de maigreur n'était vraiment pas du luxe.

\- Samedi, quand _il_ sera au travail, nous ferons un peu de magie tous les deux. _Murmura Eileen à son fils qui ne disait rien mais était plus qu'heureux d'entendre cela, son sourire ne trompait personne._ Mais il ne faudra le dire à personne, compris ?

Severus hocha la tête fermement tout en répondant. Le message était clair, aucun mot à son père, bien que de toute manière il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais aucun mot à personne, jamais ! Les enfants ne sont pas censés faire de la magie, et ce n'est que parce que sa mère est une sorcière et que personne ne pourrait être en mesure de dire si c'est sa mère ou lui qui en faisait qu'il faut en profiter ! Severus démontre une fois de plus ses connaissances sur le monde sorcier, sa mère et lui en parlent quelques fois, mais Severus sait déjà presque tout. Et cette journée magie sera comme son cadeau d'anniversaire, puisqu'il n'en aurait pas, tout comme il n'en avait pas eu à Noël, normal puisqu'ils ne l'avaient même pas fêté ! Sa mère a déjà réussi à faire un gâteau au chocolat, je ne sais comment, alors acheter un cadeau ? Impossible !

Eileen fit tout disparaitre d'un coup de baguette et envoya son fils faire ses devoirs et se laver. Et ce soir-là, Tobias Snape rentra en avance et déjà bien alcoolisé. Il monta rapidement à l'étage pour trouver son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche.

Il attrapa son fils par l'épaule et le jeta violemment contre le mur en criant qu'il ne méritait pas d'utiliser de sa précieuse eau pour laver ce qui ne méritait même pas de l'être. Je n'eus pas le temps de le protéger du mur, et avant que je puisse faire un geste, je vis son père se préparer pour lui donner un très vilain de coup de pied au niveau de la tête. Coup de pied qui lui aurait très certainement cassé le nez et peut-être même quelques dents, si je n'avais pas crié en mettant les bras en avant, essayant de protéger Severus. Et cela fonctionna ! Oui, ma magie s'était étendue jusqu'à Severus et l'avait protégé du coup ! Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur mon visage quand j'entendis Tobias geindre de douleur. Il avait de nouveau tenté un autre coup de pied et s'était encore heurté à une barrière magique douloureuse. De rage, il redonna un coup de pied, et se fit vraiment mal. Puis il défonça presque la porte de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer ivre mort sur son lit.

Eileen accourut vers son fils et vit qu'il n'avait presque rien, de légères contusions au visage qu'elle n'enleva pas pour faire croire à son mari qu'il avait bien réussi à frapper son fils. Car c'était bien l'un de ces soirs où il avait tellement bu qu'il ne se rappellerait plus rien le lendemain ! Elle laissa son fils finir de se sécher et lui dit de se coucher.

Severus obéit sagement, un étrange petit sourire sur le visage. Il s'agenouilla devant son lit et j'entendis des mots que je ne pensais jamais entendre de sa bouche !

\- Notre mère, la Magie, si vous m'entendez, veuillez exaucer mes prières… _Murmure Severus avec une pointe de joie de la voix._ Ma maman m'a dit que vous étiez à l'origine de tout ce qui était magique sur cette Terre… Et aujourd'hui, je la crois ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de bien pour que vous m'aidiez, mais je veux vous remercier. Je sais que quelqu'un me protège, et aujourd'hui… Vous avez exaucé mon souhait d'anniversaire, ne plus ressentir ses coups… Merci, merci et encore merci ! _Murmure Severus d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance en laissant couler quelques larmes._ Je vous promets d'être sage et de bien travailler à l'école ! _Affirme-t-il avant de remercier la Magie et de se coucher._

J'étais… ému. Severus ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de bien pour mériter l'aide de la Magie, mais le pire est bien qu'il n'a rien fait de mal pour mériter tout cela… Et quand bien même, personne ne mérite cela. Je m'agenouille à la place qu'il vient de quitter au bord de son lit, face à la fenêtre. Sa respiration se calme doucement le préparant à s'endormir d'un sommeil qui semble serein, le premier depuis que je suis là. Un petit sourire orne ses lèvres, sourire qu'un enfant devrait toujours avoir… Je passe mes doigts délicatement sur sa joue, j'ai presque la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Il bouge légèrement et je peux voir sa main se poser sur sa joue en ouvrant les yeux de surprise. Un sourire encore plus grand vient étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il me regarde sans vraiment me voir.

\- Merci ! _Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée._

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, ma main caressant toujours sa joue.

HP HP HP HP

Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de suivre Tobias Snape. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour briser un peu la monotonie de ma « _vie_ » et aussi pour m'entraîner plus intensément à contrôler la magie. En réalité, je crois avoir compris comment je dois faire, mais n'y arrive pas. C'est le même problème que j'avais en occlumencie… Quelle ironie tout de même ! Oui, le problème est que je n'arrive pas à vider mon esprit, je me pose trop de questions. J'arrive à protéger complètement Severus et sa mère de la douleur des coups, je projette ma magie autour de leur corps pour les protéger, m'empêchant également de ressentir la douleur. Mais outre ces moments où je dois agir dans l'urgence, je n'arrive pas à reproduire cela. Tout simplement parce que dans ces cas, je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je me retrouve donc dans cette mine, heureusement que je n'ai pas à respirer vraiment l'air car elle a l'air suffocante. Avec un peu de chance, Tobias Snape mourra d'une pneumonie d'ici peu…

Alors que je n'y arrivais pas, comme d'habitude, je m'assis dans un coin et regarde sans vraiment les voir, les mineurs travailler. Et sans réfléchir, je fis tourbillonner les poussières du sol comme j'en avais l'habitude à Square Grimmaurd avant ma mort…

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite le coup d'œil de quelques mineurs avant que Tobias Snape donne un coup de pied dans ce tourbillon en grognant de colère qu'ils sont là pour travailler et pas pour se divertir. Puis ils reprirent leur activité. Un sourire machiavélique s'étala sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu peux le faire, Harry ! _Me dis-je en me levant pour me mettre devant Tobias Snape._

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur la poussière, je la fais voleter légèrement dans un désordre organisé, elle remonte le long de sa jambe pour glisser sur son torse et continue doucement jusqu'à sa bouche. Il avale l'air poussiéreux jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait trop, beaucoup trop. Il est paralysé sur place, ne pouvant pas respirer.

\- C'est pour la fois où tu as voulu étrangler Severus. Pour toutes les fois où tu l'as battu, lui et ta femme. C'est pour les punitions à la cave. C'est pour être encore en vie ! _Grognai-je avec hargne et colère, rendant l'air légèrement électrique, ce qui alerta ses collègues qui vinrent le voir alors qu'il ne pouvait répondre bien trop sous le choc et sans souffle._ Je pourrai te tuer, là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? _Demandai-je alors qu'il hochait très légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation, le regard hanté par la terreur._ Je ne le ferai pas, tu ne mérites même pas que je te tue de mes propres mains. Mais dès ce soir, tu pars de la maison et tu ne reviens plus jamais les voir. Sinon je te tuerai.

Je fais sortir la poussière de sa bouche et ses poumons. Il s'effondre au sol en reprenant respiration. Les hommes l'entourant se mettent à rire et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vois enfin Tobias dans une situation humiliante… Il s'est pissé dessus !

C'est avec un sourire fier et moqueur que je transplane à l'école de Severus pour le retrouver lisant un livre pendant la pose déjeuné. J'espère juste que ce monstre partira sans faire de vague et qu'il ne m'obligera pas à le tuer. Je devrais juste le surveiller, où qu'il aille, je veux le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait peur de son ombre !

HP HP HP HP

Quand Severus et moi rentrons après l'école, c'est pour trouver Eileen sur le pas de la porte, les yeux rouges et disant timidement au revoir à deux hommes, un agent de police et un homme que j'avais déjà vu au bureau comptable de la mine.

Severus s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face, semblant scotché au sol par la peur. Sa mère n'est jamais sortie, et si cela est le cas, ce n'est pas bon signe ! Qu'à bien put faire Tobias Snape ?

\- Severus ! _Appela sa mère d'une voix douce._ Entre, je dois te parler.

Severus reprit vie et entra craintivement dans la maison, semblant s'attendre à recevoir à n'importe quel moment un coup par surprise de la part de son père. Mais rien ne vint et j'étais aussi curieux que lui. Sa mère l'emmena dans sa chambre, seul endroit où Snape se sent à peu près à l'aise, avec le grenier, bien évidemment.

\- Severus. _Commença sa mère avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant quoi dire._ Tobias est mort à la mine. _Asséna-t-elle sans préambule après quelques secondes de silence._

Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, et j'en faisais de même, bien qu'elle ne me voit pas. Mort ? Mais comment ?

\- Comment ? _Demanda Severus faisant écho à mes pensées, voulant être sûr que cela soit la vérité._

\- En remontant l'échèle menant à l'extérieur, un des barreaux a lâché et il est tombé. Il est mort sur le coup.

Je devais avoir la même tête que Severus à cet instant, étonné et même dérouté. Ce monstre… mourir ainsi ? C'est une blague ? Finalement, je n'ai pas eu à le tuer. Étrangement, c'est un soulagement. Je n'avais pas envie de le tuer, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne serait pas parti aussi facilement…

\- Il est mort ? _Redemanda Severus avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère pour l'étreindre, un léger sourire aux lèvres et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._ Il est mort ! _Sanglota-t-il de soulagement rapidement suivi par Eileen._

HP HP HP HP

 _Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Tobias avait voulu remonter à la surface après avoir pu de nouveau respirer. Et les autres hommes, se moquant allégrement du fait qu'il se soit uriné dessus, l'avaient encore plus perturbé. Il avait alors oublié ce barreau sur lequel il fallait mettre le pied à droite. Il avait cassé le barreau en deux, avait perdu l'équilibre et n'avait pas pu se rattraper. Il n'était pas mort sur le coup, mais personne n'avait dit à sa veuve le cri qu'il avait poussé en tombant, se brisant de très nombreux os avant de mourir d'une hémorragie quelques minutes plus tard._

 _Mais surtout, ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Tobias ne serait pas mort s'il ne lui avait pas fait peur de la sorte. Il aurait un jour fini par tuer sa femme sous ses coups et Severus se serait enfoncé dans sa haine des moldus avec une telle force qu'il aurait fini par s'engager dans les Mangemorts pour venger cette mort, et en plus prouver à Lily qu'il était un homme fort et puissant qui savait à présent se défendre. Et non l'enfant fragile et faible qu'elle avait rencontré. Oui, l'histoire avait déjà changé..._


	4. La liberté

Vous savez-quoi ? J'ai fais mon boulet ! Je voulais publier le chapitre hier avant de me rappeller que je l'avais pas relu et corrigé (un minimum hein, c'est moi après tout ! lol), et ce matin, je viens de m'apercevoir que je l'avais déjà fait !

Aussi pour vous prévenir que j'ai reçu les mails de vos reviews en retard, donc normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sinon, j'en suis désolée !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : La liberté**_

Les jours suivants la mort de Tobias Snape furent des jours d'émotions et d'intenses réflexions. Severus est plutôt soulagé que son père soit mort, mais ses peurs sont toujours tapies au fond de lui. Chaque matin, il entre à pas de loup dans la cuisine pour être certain que son père est parti, avant de constater qu'il est bel et bien décédé.

Eileen, c'est différent. Elle est à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle n'a plus à avoir peur de recevoir un coup, elle ou son fils, mais elle est perdue. Je comprends enfin pourquoi elle n'était pas partie, elle était totalement sous l'emprise de son mari qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était capable de rien. Il le disait à son fils aussi, mais Severus faisait tout pour se prouver le contraire, alors qu'Eileen était bien plus fragile et s'était mise à croire presque tout ce qu'il disait. Et maintenant qu'elle était seule, c'était comme un autre enfer pour elle.

Elle a dû sortir de chez elle, pour la première fois depuis des années, très certainement ! Severus ne l'a pourtant pas lâché d'une semelle, et je voyais parfaitement qu'elle avançait seulement parce qu'il y avait son fils. Elle ne savait même pas faire des achats dans un magasin puisque c'est son mari qui les faisait, pour être certain qu'elle ne prenne rien en plus. Et sûrement pour la couper un peu plus du monde extérieur.

À ma plus grande joie, Tobias Snape n'eut personne à ses funérailles, outre sa femme, son fils et l'employé de la mine que j'avais vu l'autre fois et qui devait être là. Car oui, Eileen aurait pu porter plainte pour cet accident stupide, mais ils lui avaient donné une somme d'argent conséquente pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Elle ne l'aurait de toute manière pas fait, mais ils ne le savaient pas, heureusement ! Cela avait au moins payé les obsèques de ce monstre qui n'en méritait même pas ! Et il restait même un peu d'argent, ce qui ne serait pas de trop…

Le lendemain des obsèques, il y eut une bonne et étrange nouvelle. Eileen Snape qui se faisait du mouron en voyant les dates de facture arriver avait pris contact avec sa banque pour savoir ce qu'il lui restait à payer de la maison. Et il s'avère que la maison était entièrement payée, et ce, depuis des années ! Une note stipule que la famille Prince a payé la maison au nom de sa fille. Ce qui avait dû rendre encore plus fou Tobias !

Eileen était déchargée d'un poids, ils auraient toujours un toit sur la tête. Mais il reste encore l'électricité, l'eau, le chauffage et la nourriture à payer et ce n'est pas rien. Severus avait repris l'école depuis trois jours quand une idée me vint. Elle était tellement évidente qu'elle ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux.

\- Mais quel con ! _M'exclamai-je en me tapant le front._

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà en train de lire les annonces sur l'un des murs de la boutique d'apothicaire. Je trouve ce qu'il me faut, ne me reste plus qu'à transplaner avec le bout de parchemin… Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile ! N'est-ce pas ? Non, parce qu'il me faut au moins vingt essais avant que j'y parvienne ! Par réflexe, j'ai atterri dans la chambre de Severus, mais je n'ai pas à faire voleter le parchemin jusqu'en bas, car à l'instant où je le prends, Severus entre dans la chambre et voit le parchemin presque à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Depuis la mort de Tobias, je n'ai pas tenté de communiquer avec lui, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre. Mais un signe que j'aide sa mère est sûrement un bon point pour moi ! Je lui tends le morceau de parchemin et je le vois reculer légèrement, de crainte. Je ne bouge plus d'un poil. Il doit le prendre, montrer qu'il me fait confiance, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Severus… _Murmurai-je._

Je crois qu'il m'a entendu, un peu. Je répète encore une fois et il finit par prendre le morceau de parchemin, semblant craindre que celui-ci le morde.

\- Il va pas te mordre ! _Me moquai-je tout seul._

\- On ne sait jamais ! _Murmura-t-il en réponse avant de courir en bas pour montrer le parchemin qu'il avait parcouru des yeux._

 _« Cherche d'urgence une personne pouvant me faire parvenir chaque jour, trois potions contre la douleur, deux de génération sanguine, une de sommeil -sans-rêve ainsi que trois potions de nutrition renforcée. Ma fille étant atteinte d'une maladie grave, je ne peux malheureusement pas payer les traitements sur le long terme fourni par Ste Mangouste. Si quelqu'un à la gentillesse de vouloir me les faire pour la somme de 10 Gallions par jour._

 _Je vous remercie d'avance !_

 _Helena Tolman (Margate dans le Kent)»_

Cela prit deux heures de débat intérieur, ainsi qu'une heure de débat avec son fils, pour qu'Eileen accepte de tenter le coup. Elle ne pensait pas avoir des potions d'assez bonne qualité, mais c'était de la faute de Tobias qui lui avait enlevé toute sa confiance en elle. Rien qu'en étant la mère de Snape, je me doute que ses potions sont parfaites !

Elle est partie se coucher et j'en ai donc profité pour aller dans la chambre de Severus, une vieille habitude, je n'ai plus à être sur mes gardes pour le protéger maintenant. Comme chaque soir, je sors mon petit carnet et note ce que j'ai fait et vu aujourd'hui. Alors que j'écris la réussite de mon transplanage avec un parchemin du monde « _vivant_ », un bruit de porte attira mon attention. Je traverse la porte de la chambre juste à temps pour voir Eileen descendre l'escalier.

Je la suis sans hésiter, et c'est avec un sourire vainqueur que je m'assois à la table de la cuisine, regardant Eileen un livre de potion à la main pour commencer une potion de sommeil -sans-rêve. Je suis certain que j'apprendrai plus à la regarder que pendant toutes mes années d'études. Ses gestes sont précis et sûrs. Je la regarde hacher, piller, couper, faire mijoter, tourner, tout cela avec une passion et une confiance que je ne lui avais jamais vues.

Même si les difficultés financières sont là, je suis persuadé que la mort de Tobias Snape est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Peu importe les difficultés, cela est toujours mieux que de se voir détruire à petit feu avec des coups et des insultes, non ?

HP HP HP HP

Le petit matin vit Severus arriver dans la cuisine. Eileen avait passé toute la nuit à brasser, n'ayant sûrement même pas remarqué que le soleil se levait. Severus sourit en voyant les potions étiquetées, elles étaient regroupées en lot, il put voir quatre jours de potion pour la femme qui avait demandé de l'aide, il ne manquait que les potions de nutrition. Celle que sa mère préparait. Il prit une pomme et s'installa tranquillement pour la manger, le temps que sa mère finisse ou qu'il doive partir à l'école.

Eileen finit par sortir de sa transe pour voir son fils, elle eut le temps de lui faire un bisou sur le front - geste rare mais de plus en plus courant depuis la mort de Tobias Snape – et Severus partit. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'école, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien, avant de retourner voir Eileen et ses potions.

HP HP HP HP

Elle avait hésité pendant un long moment, les potions sur la table ainsi qu'une lettre qu'elle avait dû écrire pendant que j'étais avec Severus, elle était assise sur une chaise les regardant fixement. Elle emballa les fioles par lot dans des morceaux de papier peint qui se décollaient du mur du salon, un lot pour une journée de traitement. Puis elle s'était levée, les avait prises pour les mettre dans une sacoche et avait transplané sans plus attendre. Je l'ai rapidement rejointe, elle était à Pré-Au-Lard. Plus précisément, une main contre le mur d'une maison dans une petite ruelle, l'autre sur le cœur, essayant de réprimer ses hauts le cœur !

\- C'est déjà pas mal, elle ne s'est pas désartibulée ! _Me dis-je en riant, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri !_ D'un côté, avec Toby, difficile d'avoir le sens de l'humour ! _Me répondis-je d'une voix légère, plus sereine que je ne l'avais été depuis mon arrivée « ici »_

Elle avance d'un pas incertain jusqu'au bureau de poste sorcier, la tête toujours en direction de ses pieds, évitant de toucher ou même de frôler quelqu'un. C'est aussi un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à parler avec le postier ! Elle demanda un hibou commercial pour un paquet lourd sur une distance moyenne.

C'était difficile pour moi aussi de me retrouver là, cela me rappelait la première fois que j'étais venu, accompagné de Ron et Hermione alors que j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Hermione qui m'avait bassiné pendant des heures avec les différents hiboux existants… Si j'avais su à ce moment-là que je donnerais tout pour la réentendre rien qu'une fois m'expliquer le temps qu'un hibou Grand-Duc mettait à faire le trajet d'un bout à l'autre du pays… Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je réprime rapidement les autres avant de fondre en larme dans ce bureau de poste qui me rappelait bien trop de souvenir pour mon propre bien. Ici, Hermione n'est pas morte, elle n'est même pas née ! Je n'ai pas échoué à la protéger, elle comme tant d'autres… Non, je n'ai pas échoué, et cette fois-ci, je n'échouerai pas !

L'homme coupa mes tristes pensées en apportant un magnifique hibou et une boite en carton. Elle paya les 14 mornilles et 3 noises avant de prendre le hibou pour dégager la file d'attente. Elle se déplaça sur l'une des tables dans la pièce. Elle déposa ses fioles dans le carton, assez de potions pour quatre jours de traitement. D'un coup de baguette, la boite se referma avec des cordelettes et elle attacha sa lettre à l'une d'elles. Elle donna le nom de la destinataire et lui demanda de récupérer 10 Gallions par lot de potion, puis lui donna son adresse pour récupérer l'argent.

Le hibou s'envola, emportant avec lui des espoirs de lendemains meilleurs…

HP HP HP HP

À notre retour, elle avait regardé une dernière fois ses plantes. Cinq étaient vivantes et poussaient tranquillement dans le placard, sûrement grâce à plusieurs sorts. Elle avait également plusieurs boites contenant des ingrédients, une bonne partie s'était envolée dans les potions qu'elle venait de faire, il lui faudrait en racheter… Elle prit un vieux journal moldu et commença à faire ses petits calculs entre deux espaces blancs au centre du journal.

Si j'ai bien compris, après tout un tas de calcul qu'elle a fait, les potions lui coûteront environ 7 Gallions par jour, mais cela sera à vérifier quand elle ira racheter des plantes et ingrédients à potion. Elle partit se coucher alors que je faisais moi-même mes calculs.

Je vais rajouter 1 Gallion sur la somme dépensée pour faire les potions, depuis le temps qu'elle n'a pas vu le prix des ingrédients, cela a forcément augmenté… Il reste donc 2 Gallions de bénéfice. Si l'on enlève le prix du hibou, il reste donc 1 Gallion, 3 Mornilles et 27 Noises de bénéfice par jour. Et n'étant pas né dans le monde sorcier, je ne peux dire si cela fait peu ou très peu, mais je peux certifier que ce n'est pas assez. Dans tous les cas, ça sera toujours mieux que rien !

HP HP HP HP

Severus et le hibou arrivèrent presque en même temps, tant mieux ! Le pétillement d'émerveillement dans les yeux de Severus à la vue du hibou tapant à la fenêtre valait vraiment le coup d'attendre !

\- C'est de l'argent sorcier ? _Demanda Severus d'une petite voix alors que le hibou repartait déjà à son bureau de poste._

Sa mère le regarda avant de sourire avec douceur et tristesse. Severus a l'air tellement émerveillé, il fait vraiment petit garçon, ce qu'il est. Il peut enfin parler, sourire, rire, poser des questions. Cette liberté d'expression lui rend enfin un morceau d'enfance qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Tobias Snape avait enlevé ça, maintenant on le lui rend enfin. C'est triste de se rendre compte qu'à présent, il peut enfin être un enfant. Eileen doit se dire la même chose…

\- Celles en or, ce sont des Gallions ! _Dit-elle en lui tendant une pièce en or._ En argent, des Mornilles et en bronze, des Noises ! Il y a 29 Noises dans 1 Mornille et 17 Mornilles dans 1 Gallion.

\- 1 Gallion correspond à combien de Livres Sterling ? _Demanda Severus essayant de comprendre l'argent sorcier bien compliqué et illogique au premier abord._

\- Je ne sais pas. _Avoua Eileen un peu honteuse._ Mais si tu veux, on ira ensemble au Chemin de Traverse pour aller les échanger à la banque, et nous passerons acheter des ingrédients au passage. _Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, sachant que ce qu'elle avait gagné allait bientôt s'envoler dans ses achats pour les prochaines potions et qu'il en resterait bien peu pour les nourrir._

\- Oui ! Promis, je serai sage ! _Fit-il les yeux brillants d'espoir._

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais avant, va faire tes devoirs. _Demanda sa mère en lui embrassant le front._

Il partit en courant presque, et je fus rempli de joie de le voir enfin agir comme un enfant de son âge. Peut-être que rien que cela fera prendre de meilleures décisions à Severus, pour croire en l'avenir, en son avenir. Car quand bien même Tobias Snape serait mort sans moi, Eileen n'aurait sûrement pas eu le courage de trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Où ai-je raté quelque chose ? Est-ce que tout cela s'était déjà passé dans le passé de mon Professeur de Potion ? C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir, de ne pas être certain que les choses commencent déjà à changer.

Pour éviter de perdre l'esprit, résultat d'un manque flagrant de conversation, je prends mon carnet et inscris en haut d'une page vierge « _Ce qui a changé…_ ». J'inscrirai ainsi tout ce qui a différé entre cette réalité et la mienne, et j'écrirai aussi ce dont je ne suis pas certain, comme la mort de Toby !

Je jette un coup d'œil à la lettre de remerciement qu'Eileen a récupérée avec les 40 Gallions avant d'aller dans le salon pour réfléchir une nouvelle fois à la longue quête qui nous attend, Severus et moi.

Une heure plus tard, nous partons pour le Chemin de Traverse, peu différent de mon époque. Severus est subjugué par tout ce qu'il voit, émerveillé par ce monde qu'il aurait dû voir depuis longtemps au vu de son ascendance sorcière. Je pense que je devais avoir à peu près la même tête que lui lors de ma première visite dans cette rue magnifique et si magique.

Nous avons fait un premier tour chez l'apothicaire ainsi que le botaniste qui se trouve à quelques rues de différence. Eileen a pu acheter deux plantes, et le reste en ingrédients. Elle a regardé les chaudrons, mais ils sont bien trop chers pour qu'elle puisse s'en acheter un, même d'occasion. Mais cela sera certainement une des priorités avec le fait de manger et de payer les factures.

Bien qu'en fin de compte, les factures ne seront peut-être pas vraiment le problème, depuis la mort de Tobias, Eileen utilise de plus en plus la magie. Le feu de la gazinière est désormais magique, l'eau ne sort plus que de sa baguette et Severus en est plus qu'heureux. Car oui, il a le droit de prendre sa douche avec la baguette de sa mère, et donc de faire de la magie, bien que personne ne devra le savoir. Et c'est une grande nouveauté à laquelle il ne se lasse pas, faire de la magie, mais aussi avoir le droit de prendre une douche tous les jours et non une fois par semaine - et encore – si son père le voulait bien ! Le chauffage fonctionne encore, mais à plus faible régime car les sorts d'Eileen ainsi que le feu de la cheminée contribuent grandement à ce qu'il fasse bon. Il n'y a que l'électricité qui n'est pas remplacée, Eileen ne semble pas savoir comment rendre le frigo hermétique et froid, et Severus ne peut pas toujours apporter la lumière avec la baguette de sa mère. Il n'y a que quelques bougies magiques, dont celle de Severus qui ne peut s'en passer à cause de sa peur du noir. Cela étant, tout cela allège considérablement les factures. Si Tobias Snape n'avait pas utilisé tout l'argent en alcool et parfois en prostituée, il aurait alors pu nourrir convenablement sa femme et son fils. Mais cela n'était pas dans ses priorités, bien au contraire, de plus la maison n'était pas censée être entièrement payée par sa belle-famille… Un bel enfoiré !

C'est malgré tout, grâce à cela qu'Eileen pourra se servir de tout l'argent qu'elle est en train d'échanger à Gringotts pour se nourrir, elle et Severus. Après tous ses achats, elle se retrouve donc avec 20 Gallions qu'elle échange en Livre Sterling. Ce qui lui fait un peu moins de 100 £ à cause de la taxe Gobeline ! Ce qui est tout de même, plus que je n'avais espéré.

Et c'est l'esprit rempli de bons souvenirs pour Severus, celui un peu plus léger pour Eileen et le mien soulager, que nous rentrons à la maison. La vie sera sûrement un peu plus légère à partir de maintenant…

HP HP HP HP

Le soir même, j'eus le droit à un petit coup de pouce de la part de Severus, un premier pas de lui à moi. Il était tard, cela faisait un moment qu'il était au lit, mais il ne faisait que tourner sans trouver le sommeil.

\- Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? _Murmura Severus d'une voix incertaine._ J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous aide… Le papier qui volait, les coups qu'on ne sentait plus, lui qui est mort et cette drôle de sensation parfois…

Il est sûrement temps de faire un pas moi aussi. Puis, je ne trouverai certainement jamais une réelle bonne façon de faire le premier pas, donc autant se lancer ! Surtout que je me suis entraîné pour ça ! Je sors donc mon carnet et écris un petit message avant de déchirer la feuille. Je me concentre en espérant de nouveau y arriver. Cela prend quelques secondes mais la feuille apparaît bien aux yeux de Severus, elle virevolte et se dépose sur son lit. Après un sursaut de surprise ainsi qu'un coup d'œil dans les quatre coins de la chambre, il prend délicatement le papier pour lire mon message.

« _Je suis là pour te protéger, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

\- Oh, je… Merci. _Murmura Severus un peu gêné._ Comment t'appelles-tu ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir et t'entendre ? Qui t'as envoyé ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là et pourquoi ? Est-ce que tout le monde a quelqu'un pour le protéger ?

Un rire m'échappa, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi curieux. Même à propos de la magie, il essaie toujours d'avoir l'air mature et posé. Mais là, juste sous mes yeux, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un enfant avec une quantité astronomique de questions. Un enfant bien curieux, Severus Snape, et au lieu de me moquer en pensant à mon irascible Professeur de Potion, je ne fais que trouver cela triste qu'il ne soit pas resté si ouvert et clairement curieux. Où était passé cet enfant qu'il a été un jour ? Sous les coups de son père, très certainement…

J'écris une deuxième note, bien plus longue, et je me concentre une nouvelle fois pour lui envoyer. Je sens la magie être puisée en moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude et je sais que je ne pourrai pas faire ça toute la nuit !

« _Je m'appelle Harry. Tu ne peux me voir parce que je ne suis pas vivant, ni même un fantôme. Moi-même ne sais pas ce que je suis. Mais je m'entraîne chaque jour pour que tu puisses m'entendre. Je suis ici pour changer le cours des choses. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, peu te croirait… Je te prouverai que tu peux me faire confiance, Severus. Maintenant, dors. Il me faut beaucoup de concentration et de magie pour interagir sur ce monde et je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Mais je te promets de te parler quand je le pourrai._ »

Severus lut le message plusieurs fois et brûla mes deux morceaux de papier à l'aide de la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant sûrement de me trouver alors que je n'étais nul par ailleurs que sur son lit, juste en face de lui.

\- Merci… Harry. Je te fais déjà confiance. _Murmura-t-il en souriant._ Qui d'autre qu'un être magique aurait pu nous protéger… de _lui_ ? Merci…

Il se coucha sur le côté, et trouva enfin le sommeil réparateur dont il avait tant besoin. Je me couche donc près de lui, me fondant presque contre lui, l'apaisant de ma magie comme sa magie m'aidait à m'apaiser.

J'essaie de me dire que tout va pour le mieux parce que j'ai communiqué avec lui et qu'il semble me faire confiance. J'essaie de me dire que ma mission avance et que c'est tant mieux, que j'aie une chance de tous les sauver, même si je ne sais pas si moi-même devrais définitivement mourir, revivre ou disparaître. En réalité, tout ce que je me dis réellement, c'est que tout va pour le mieux car Severus retrouve enfin l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur. Il apprendra qu'être libre, c'est l'un des plus puissants pouvoirs qu'il possède en lui.


	5. La rencontre

Je voulais tous vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews et vos messages privés pour certains. C'est si important de voir qu'on n'écrit pas pour rien et qu'au moins une poignée de personnes aime ce que vous écrivez ! Je remercie aussi les Guest auxquels je n'ai pu répondre, dont adenoide et hitori !

Merci à vous tou(te)s et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : La rencontre_**

Eileen prenait de l'assurance de jour en jour, de semaine en semaine. Les potions étaient toujours parfaites et bien qu'elle n'en ait pas fait la demande, sa cliente avait parlé d'elle. Oh, ce n'était pas de grosse commande, mais Eileen avait de quoi faire. Elle ne faisait que 1 Gallion de bénéfice sur chacune de ses potions, mais pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas de diplôme en Maître des Potions, c'était assez bien. Et Eileen se contentait de cela.

Severus s'était un peu plus ouvert, ce n'était pas grand-chose et pas flagrant à première vue, mais il posait des questions à sa mère. Il osait vouloir essayer de nouveaux sorts. Il lui demandait d'aller avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse ou encore à la poste et il n'hésitait pas à marchander avec l'apothicaire qui s'amusait beaucoup de cela.

Ce n'est que trois mois après notre premier échange par écrits que je pus enfin parler à Severus pendant quelques minutes sans trop me fatiguer. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, mais le problème majeur de cette nuit fut la bougie magique qui semblait avoir épuisé son renouvellement automatique. Elle fonctionnait une centaine de fois, s'épuisant et se reformant par magie. Mais Eileen qui était bien trop prise par ses potions n'avait sûrement pas pensé à regarder où en était la bougie. Le noir qui remplissait la pièce abritait donc un garçon légèrement craintif de ne plus rien voir.

\- Severus… Dis-je doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Severus. _Répétai-je car je n'avais pas dû être entendu dans le monde des vivants._

\- Ha – Harry ? _Demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement._

\- Oui, Severus. C'est moi. N'ait pas peur, je veille sur toi.

\- Il fait trop noir.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? _Demandai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi cela m'était venu à l'idée._

\- Une histoire ? Je suis trop vieux pour les histoires ! _Argumenta Severus avec une légère pointe de déception._

\- Trop vieux pour une histoire ? _M'exclamai-je faussement outré._ On n'est jamais trop vieux pour une histoire, bien au contraire ! _Affirmai-je avant de m'installer près de lui, sur le lit._

Severus fit un petit sourire, presque heureux que je lui dise cela. Je n'attendis donc pas pour commencer mon histoire, celle de ma vie…

\- C'était un jour si ordinaire dans la vie d'un petit garçon se prénommant Harry. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller dans le placard sous l'escalier, lieu où il dormait d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient. Son cousin vint sauter dans l'escalier, faisant tomber la poussière sur le jeune Harry, le tout en lui criant que c'était son anniversaire et que lui allait pouvoir aller au Zoo alors qu'Harry n'y avait pas le droit. Il n'avait jamais le droit à rien, outre faire les corvées qu'on lui donnait comme nettoyer la maison et faire à manger. Ce que ne savait pas Harry ce jour-là, c'est que du haut de ses dix ans, une merveilleuse, dangereuse et aussi terrible aventure allait lui arriver…

HP HP HP HP

Les mois avaient si vite défilé. Severus était à présent un petit garçon de 10 ans, et il rentrerait à Poudlard dans un an, un mois, trois semaines et deux jours. Je pense que j'aurai le droit au décompte jusqu'à ce que le jour fatidique arrive. Severus est toujours timide et ne s'approche pas des autres, mais dans l'intimité de sa chambre, quand je lui raconte les folles aventures d'Harry, il est souriant et a l'air heureux. J'espère qu'il l'est.

J'avais remplacé Eileen dans son rôle de parent, elle est à présent bien trop prise dans ses potions pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle l'avait délaissé peu à peu, je ne sais même pas si elle-même l'avait vu venir, mais elle s'était un jour retournée pour demander à son fils comment c'était passé sa journée, et celui-ci était déjà monté pour faire ses devoirs depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. J'avais vu son regard triste et j'avais compris. Elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir.

Eileen le laisse vivre, voyant qu'il ne se plaint de rien. Mais au fond de lui, bien qu'il comprenne que sa mère essaie de tout faire pour pouvoir payer facture, fourniture et nourriture, sa mère lui manque terriblement. À présent, il a enfin des repas convenables, des vêtements à peu près neufs et des fournitures bas de gamme mais suffisantes pour ce qu'il en fait.

Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis devenu son ami. Oui, je suis l'ami de Severus Snape ! Même moi ne l'aurais pas cru si on me l'avait dit un jour ! Maintenant que je peux me faire entendre, et uniquement de lui seul, nous parlons quotidiennement. J'ai remplacé sa mère en lui demandant comment se passent ses journées, parfois il ne sait même pas que je viens le voir à l'école ou même que je le suis toute la journée. Mais je crois malgré tout qu'il sent ma magie !

Mais je ne le suis pas constamment, ma mission se rappelle à moi régulièrement. Et c'est un jour où je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir vérifier si les horcruxes étaient déjà créés ou non, que l'idée me vint. Pour certains horcruxes, je pouvais parfaitement transplaner pour vérifier !

Il y a quelques mois, je suis donc allée à la caverne, le médaillon était bien là, baignant dans cette terrible potion… Je n'avais pas pu transplaner dans la Salle-sur-Demande, mais je n'ai que peu de doute quant au fait qu'il y soit déjà. La Bague des Gaunt devait certainement déjà se trouver dans les ruines de leur maison. Pour les autres horcruxes, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Je peux transplaner auprès de quelqu'un comme Severus, Eileen, ma mère et même mon père que j'avais voulu voir au moins une fois. Une visite que je n'étais d'ailleurs pas prêt d'oublier…

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _J'avais atterri dans une grande chambre remplie de jouets magiques. J'avais vraiment voulu venir car ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de mon père. Il avait neuf ans. J'avais eu peur que les barrières magiques de la propriété m'empêchent de ressortir, mais j'avais tenté le coup, l'envie était devenue trop forte._

 _Mon père était dans son lit, sans ses lunettes, nous ne nous ressemblions pas tant que ça. J'ai compris une fois ses lunettes mises sur le bout de son nez, que c'était elles qui nous faisaient nous ressembler. Il sortit de son lit, s'habilla et courra dans la grande demeure pour aller jusqu'au salon._

 _Mes grands-parents étaient là, le sourire aux lèvres. Je savais qu'ils avaient eu mon père tard, peut-être même qu'ils n'avaient même plus l'espoir d'avoir un enfant, mais de le voir en vrai… Mon grand-père semblait vraiment vieux et ma grand-mère plus jeune mais pas tant que ça. S'il ne les avait pas appelés papa et maman, j'aurais vraiment pu croire que c'étaient ses grands-parents._

 _Et la suite de cette journée fut un déluge de surprises et de rappel de ma propre enfance pour les anniversaires de Dudley. Mon père avait sauté sur ses très nombreux cadeaux pour les ouvrir, semblant oublier le repas royal qui était sur la table. Il reçut de très nombreux jouets, passant d'un cadeau à un autre sans véritablement faire attention à chaque présent. Il eut aussi des livres et des vêtements de très bonnes qualités, ce qui fut une agréable surprise de voir autre chose que des jouets dans ce tas énorme de cadeaux._

 _Après qu'il eut déballé tous ses cadeaux, James s'était retourné vers ses parents, souriant mais un peu perdu. Il avait de nouveau regardé la pile de cadeaux et semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et c'est là que je me vis chaque année à regarder Dud ouvrir ses paquets._

 _\- Où est mon nouveau balai ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire._

 _\- James ! Souffla son père. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un vrai balai._

 _\- Mais je veux un balai ! Cria mon père en tapant du pied contre le sol._

 _\- Tu n'en auras pas, James. Fit sa mère d'une voix douce. Allez, viens manger avant de jouer avec tes cadeaux._

 _\- Non ! Je veux mon balai ! C'est le pire anniversaire de ma vie ! Hurla-t-il en courant pour remonter dans sa chambre._

 _Il fallut une bonne heure à James pour redescendre manger, ses parents n'avaient pas changé d'avis. Mais après la fête d'anniversaire avec ses amis, ils allèrent tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse. James resta planté devant un Nimbus 1500, le dernier nouveau modèle. Ses parents cédèrent et finirent par lui acheter son balai. Un James fier sortit de la boutique avec son nouveau balai dans les bras._

 _Pour la première fois, je compris ce que mon Professeur de Potion voulait dire en parlant de mon père qui se pavanait dans les couloirs. Car à cet instant, James se pavanait avec son balai…_

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

J'ai réussi à revenir chez Severus, à mon plus grand soulagement, mais j'étais choqué. Mon père se conduisait déjà comme Snape me le rappelait sans cesse pendant mes études. Pire, James Potter ressemblait beaucoup trop à Dudley et c'était tout aussi intolérable pour moi. Je me promis de ne pas retourner le voir, peut-être serait-il différent à l'école… Je l'espérais…

HP HP HP HP

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule visite que j'ai redouté, et à laquelle je n'ai pas été déçu. Ma chasse aux horcruxes était une priorité pour moi, maintenant qu'Eileen et Severus pouvaient vivre à peu près convenablement.

Il me fallait découvrir où se trouvait le Journal de Jedusor, la Coupe de Poufsouffle et Nagini, si elle était déjà avec lui. Sans oublier qu'il fallait que je sache si tous ces objets étaient déjà des horcruxes, autant dire que la tâche n'allait pas être aisée…

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Voldemort se tenait là, dans un immense fauteuil qui ressemblait plus à un trône qu'à un fauteuil de bureau. Puisque de toute évidence, c'était bien son bureau qui se trouvait face à lui. J'avais déjà un horcruxe en moins à chercher, il était lui-même en train d'écrire sur son journal. Ce fameux journal qui m'avait répondu quand j'avais 12 ans, celui qui avait failli prendre la vie à ma Ginny…_

 _Je pouvais voir que le journal lui répondait, il répondait aux pensées de grandeurs de Voldemort, lui faisant écho. J'appris ainsi que Voldemort se faisait des alliés, dans l'ombre d'une société qui n'écoutait plus ses sorciers et encore moins ses créatures magiques. Voldemort en profitait, et il s'en vantait tout en dénigrant le Ministère. C'était étrange de le voir s'écrire à soi-même et tout aussi déroutant de voir les réponses s'écrire d'elles-mêmes._

 _J'ai donc détourné le regard et cherché autour de lui. Étrangement, j'avais presque peur qu'il puisse me voir, me sentir. Alors j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible._

 _Nagini n'était pas là et malgré ma raison qui me disait de penser à l'éventualité qu'elle soit partie, l'espoir fou que Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore à ses côtés gonflait dans ma poitrine. Cela ferait un horcruxe de moins, et quel horcruxe ! Un combattant !_

 _Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la Coupe. Je reviendrai bien assez souvent pour voir si Nagini était à ses côtés…_

 _Et je vis la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Le soir même, il s'en servait de verre pendant un bal masqué ayant pour but de rassembler de nouveaux esclaves. La montrant comme un trophée, mais c'était aussi pour démontrer sa puissance en traitant un objet aussi symbolique comme s'il n'était rien pour lui, il buvait dedans comme dans un vulgaire verre. Et l'effet était réussi, les convives étaient impressionnés et craintifs de cet homme qui semblait n'accorder aucun intérêt à un artéfact aussi ancestral qu'est la Coupe ayant appartenue à Helga Poufsouffle, l'un des quatre fondateurs !_

 _N'ayant pas aperçu Nagini de la journée, j'ai pu donc en conclure que Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore rencontré et encore moins transformé en horcruxe. C'est avec soulagement que je quitte ce bal costumé pour rejoindre Severus._ _J'eus juste le temps de voir Voldemort s'approcher d'un jeune garçon à l'air hautain, portant un masque vert et argent. Des cheveux blond platine sortaient majestueusement du masque…_

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

C'est ainsi que passèrent les mois. Entre Severus, Eileen, quelques rares allers et retours chez ma mère et surtout, une surveillance hebdomadaire de Voldemort. Rien de bien spécial ne s'était passé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce jour qui va bouleverser la vie de Severus à jamais…

Je marche tranquillement à côté de Severus, il sait que je suis là puisqu'il avait légèrement sursauté quand j'avais transplané tout près de lui après avoir été surveiller une petite heure les activités de Voldemort. En réalité, j'y vais pour vérifier qu'il ne déplace pas ses horcruxes, et j'espère vraiment ne pas rater ce moment ! Mais je suis là pour Severus, je dois avant tout être avec lui, bien que tout aille mieux dans sa vie, il reste un enfant seul et un peu perdu.

Severus se promène, comme tous les samedis matins. Il y a longtemps de cela à présent, alors qu'il me confiait vouloir améliorer et créer des potions pour soigner les sorciers, je lui avais conseillé d'écrire toutes les idées qui lui venaient sur un cahier qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé pour qu'aucun moldu ne puisse le lire. Et Severus avait commencé à écrire, sans plus jamais s'arrêter. Il transporte avec lui plusieurs petits cahiers dans lesquels il écrit. L'un n'est que pour les recettes de potion à améliorer, l'autre pour celles qu'il veut créer, il en a un autre pour écrire les idées de sorts qu'il voudrait apprendre. L'un que je lui avais soufflé était « _comment faire pour changer les couleurs des murs_ » !

Mais aujourd'hui, il veut approfondir sa réflexion sur la modification de la potion contre la douleur, pour la rendre meilleure en goût pour les enfants sans perdre en efficacité. Mais au lieu d'aller dans le petit parc désert dans lequel nous allons tous les samedis pour écrire, Severus veut aller devant le lac. C'est vrai que la vue est magnifique, mais il faut bien une demi-heure pour y parvenir !

Severus aime bien y aller et après ce jour, il est certain que cela deviendra son endroit préféré…

\- Lily ! Arrête ça, ce n'est pas normal ! _Cria Pétunia alors que nous étions presque arrivés._

\- Mais non, Pet ! Regarde, c'est trop beau !

\- Non, Lily ! Arrête avec tes bizarreries ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! C'est comme les cheveux de Mérida qui se sont coupés tout seuls !

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! _Fit Lily avec tristesse._ Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le promets !

\- C'est de ta faute, Lily ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne veut plus être mon amie, toi et toutes ces choses étranges qui arrivent autour de toi ! Tu es vraiment anormal ! _Accusa Pétunia avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir._

Severus qui avait tout entendu écarquilla les yeux. Une petite fille comme lui, une enfant magique… Et quelle enfant ! Ma mère ! Severus écarta les branches qui l'empêchaient de voir Lily, elle était au milieu d'une petite prairie, non loin du lac. Je pouvais voir Pétunia repartir à grande enjambée, sûrement en colère contre sa sœur. Si elle avait autant de goût pour choisir ses amies qu'elle n'en avait pour choisir son mari, alors je comprends parfaitement pourquoi cette Mérida a eu les cheveux coupés ! Quoi qu'elle ait fait, elle devait l'avoir mérité !

\- Tu es une sorcière ! _Affirma Severus avec tout de même une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix._

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si des choses étranges m'arrivent ! _Fit-elle avec colère._

\- Oh je… Ce n'était pas méchant. _Répondit timidement Severus, semblant vouloir se cacher dans son gilet._ Je le pensais. Tu es… Tu es une sorcière. _Bafouilla-t-il._ Tu fais de la magie, c'est ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. _Affirme-t-il tellement timidement qu'il semblait douter lui-même de ses propres mots._

Lily regarda Severus pendant de longues secondes avant de sourire, un sourire tellement éblouissant qu'elle faisait de l'ombre au soleil. Severus est tout aussi subjugué que moi, la regardant comme la huitième merveille du monde. À partir de maintenant, je peux affirmer avoir déjà vu un coup de foudre, Severus est déjà foudroyé. Pour ma mère, je ne sais pas, ses yeux pétillent tellement… Mais c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'on vient de lui dire qu'elle fait de la magie.

Lily attrapa Severus par la main et le tira sous un arbre, ne lui demandant même pas s'il veut s'assoir ou même la suivre. Elle s'assit et Severus en fit de même, regardant toujours Lily avec émerveillement.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu dis ! Et toi, tu fais de la magie ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment._

Severus ne put répondre, mais il hocha la tête de haut en bas et Lily lui demanda d'en faire avec cet émerveillement qui la caractérise tant. Severus regarda autour de lui et fit voler toutes les feuilles et fleurs autour d'eux. Lily semblait ravie.

\- C'est magnifique ! _S'exclama-t-elle avec joie._ Tu sais si on peut faire autre chose ? J'ai bien coupé les cheveux de Mérida, mais je le voulais pas vraiment… Enfin si ! Elle m'avait pris mon livre ! Mais je voulais pas vraiment, _vraiment_ , lui couper les cheveux ! _Débita Lily à une vitesse affolante._ Regarde, moi j'arrive à faire éclore les fleurs ! _Dit-elle en prenant une fleur pour la faire s'enclore sous leurs yeux._ Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps, avant je n'y arrivais pas, mais il m'arrivait souvent des choses étranges…

Elle semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de parler, et Severus la regardait toujours, sans dire un mot, buvant ses paroles comme s'ils étaient aussi indispensables que l'air.

\- Tu peux m'apprendre à faire comme toi, avec le vent ? _Supplia-t-elle avec un regard à faire fondre le cœur le plus glacial._ Je t'apprendrai à faire éclore les fleurs. Enfin, si tu ne le sais pas déjà ! _Rajouta-t-elle rapidement._

\- Je… Non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. _Fit Severus d'un air gêné._ On peut avoir des facilités pour la magie instinctive, mais on peut pas… Enfin, je veux dire… On peut pas apprendre comme ça ! _Dit-il difficilement, semblant avoir bien du mal à formuler ses paroles._

\- Ah bon ? _Fit-elle, clairement surprise d'apprendre cela._ On apprend où ? Et avec qui alors ?

\- On apprend dans une école de sorcellerie, avec des professeurs ! _Fit Severus comme si c'était évident._

\- Il y a une école de sorcellerie ? Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

\- Si tes parents sont moldus, alors c'est normal. _Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille rousse qui le regardait avec de grands yeux._ Ils sont moldus, tes parents ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Moldu ?

\- Severus… _Soufflai-je tout bas pour qu'il m'entende sans avoir trop peur, nous discutions très rarement en pleine journée, devant d'autres personnes, mais là, il avait clairement besoin de moi._ Si ses parents sont moldus, elle ne sait même pas ce que veut dire ce mot ! Explique-lui calmement, elle ne connaît sûrement rien du monde magique.

\- Les moldus, ce sont les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Donc si tes parents ne sont pas sorciers, ils n'ont pas pu te dire qu'il y avait une école, parce que le monde sorcier vit caché des moldus. Mais quelqu'un viendra l'été de tes onze ans pour tout t'expliquer et pour aller dans cette école.

\- Donc il y a vraiment une école ? Et je pourrai y aller ? _Demanda-t-elle avec excitation._

\- Oui, tu iras à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie !

\- Poudlard ? Ça sonne comme un nom magique ! _S'émerveilla-t-elle._ Et on va apprendre quoi ? Et pendant combien de temps ? Et si le monde sorcier est caché mais que mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, ils pourront savoir que je suis une sorcière ? Et…

Lily avait de très nombreuses questions, et Severus semblait horrifié à l'idée de devoir répondre à toutes. Surtout que Lily ne s'arrêtait même pas entre deux questions, demandant certainement tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Mais Severus se montra patient, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Il fallut plusieurs jours et même plusieurs mois pour répondre à la plupart de ses questions, mais Lily semblait toujours en avoir de nouvelles. Et Severus était toujours heureux de lui répondre, quand il le pouvait. Quand il ne le pouvait pas, il demandait à sa mère et rapportait cela à Lily.

C'est ainsi que le samedi devint la journée réservé avec Lily, dans la prairie près du lac, bien caché des oreilles et des yeux moldus. Le samedi devint donc ma journée de détente, je les écoutais parler du monde sorcier et peu à peu, j'eus l'impression de devenir un parent surveillant deux enfants, ou un grand frère. Qu'importe ce que j'avais été, je ne peux plus considérer Severus comme mon Professeur de Potion, ni Lily comme ma mère. Ici, ils ne sont que deux enfants, deux âmes pures qui ne demandent qu'à tout connaître…

La seule ombre au tableau était la relation de plus en plus conflictuelle entre Lily et sa sœur, ma tante la jalousant de sa « _bizarrerie_ », comme elle le disait si bien. À la fois fasciné et craintive de sa sœur, mais Lily, en cœur pur qu'elle est, pensait que cela s'arrangerait. Malheureusement, parfois, rien ne peut changer l'avenir…


	6. La conversation

Salut les amis ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard. Ce chapitre était extrèmement important pour moi et j'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour l'écrire et le relire. En plus du travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger avant aujourd'hui ! Et je m'empresse donc de vous le publier !

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : La conversation**_

Cela fait presque un an que Severus et Lily se sont rencontrés. Une année que Severus me parle continuellement d'elle ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse aimer une personne à ce point, et pourtant, même Severus du haut de ses onze ans, aime profondément Lily. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais il n'en a pas besoin, cela se voit, seule Lily semble ne rien voir ! À croire que je tiens cela de ma mère…

Et aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle, sauf qu'un élément de taille est venu s'incruster dans les habituelles discussions de mes deux protégés. Lily avait reçu la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, est venue dire à Lily et ses parents qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle a une place toute réservée à Poudlard.

Dommage que je n'ai pas su quand McGo allait venir, j'aurais bien joué les voyeurs pour assister à cette entrevue !

\- Elle a transformé le fauteuil de mon salon en cochon ! Tu imagines ! Depuis le temps que je leur dis que je suis une sorcière et qu'ils ne veulent pas me croire ! _Fit Lily en éclatant de rire._ Elle nous a donné plein de brochures sur la magie, le monde magique et tout… Elle est restée cinq heures à nous expliquer le fonctionnement du monde magique et de Poudlard ! Bien sûr, j'en savais une bonne partie grâce à toi _! Affirma-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire de remerciement._ Elle revient jeudi et si mes parents sont d'accord, nous allons tous sur le Chemin de Traverse faire nos achats ! C'est génial !

Lily continua de parler, encore et encore. Un an est passé mais elle parle toujours autant ! Cela me fait souvent rire, et elle complète Severus qui lui ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle est notre rayon de soleil, notre joie dans l'obscurité.

En retournant à la maison, c'est la première fois que Severus ose me parler en pleine journée et au milieu de la rue.

\- Tu crois que je vais bientôt recevoir ma lettre ? _Murmura Severus avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute, Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu recevras ta lettre pour entrer à Poudlard.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais je vis à son petit sourire qu'il était rassuré de ma réponse.

HP HP HP HP

Severus n'eut pas à attendre des jours pour avoir sa lettre, le lendemain matin, un hibou arriva quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé pour petit-déjeuner. Cela eut le don de faire s'arrêter Eileen dans sa potion.

\- Je crois que c'est pour toi ! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant Severus. Prends la lettre !

Severus qui s'était figé de surprise, sauta sur ses pieds et retira la lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou. Il le caressa distraitement en regardant l'enveloppe avant que le hibou s'envole rejoindre Poudlard, sûrement pour distribuer d'autres lettres.

Il lut la lettre et s'arrêta devant quelques secondes, surpris qu'elle soit si précise : Severus Snape, Dans la première chambre du premier étage.

Il la retourna, admira le sceau de Poudlard et décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir les deux lettres traditionnelles des premières années, l'annonce de son inscription à Poudlard et celui des fournitures scolaires qu'ils devront acheter. Je n'ai que peu d'inquiétude quant à ses achats, j'ai très bien remarqué qu'Eileen garde 10 Mornilles tous les mois pour les mettre dans une petite bourse à laquelle elle n'a jamais touché, et ce depuis au moins deux ans. Severus aura donc tout ce qu'il lui faut, bien que tout ne sera sûrement pas neuf, mais je suis certain que cela n'aura aucune importance pour lui.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'une petite heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvons sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Severus put choisir sa propre baguette, son sourire restera sans doute collé à son visage pendant des jours !

Severus n'a rien demandé de plus que ce qui était demandé, mais sa mère a insisté pour lui acheter un chaudron neuf, puisque Severus avait voulu prendre des livres d'occasions. Il avait dit qu'il les connaissait bien assez pour ne pas avoir à les ouvrir trop régulièrement et qu'ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir des neufs.

J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir la visite type d'un enfant sorcier allant sur le Chemin de Traverse pour chercher ses achats. L'enfant battu par son père était bien loin et la femme soumise n'existait plus vraiment. Mes deux protégés ont pris de l'assurance et je ne peux empêcher une pointe de fierté monter en moi à cette idée. Ils sont libres, vraiment…

Et pour finir, Eileen a traîné Severus jusqu'à la boutique de glace de Florian Fortârome, Severus ne voulait pas que sa mère achète une chose aussi futile qu'une glace juste pour lui. Severus est comme ça, il ne veut jamais que sa mère dépense plus qu'il ne le faut pour lui, c'est une chose que son père lui a ancrée dans la peau à coup de ceinture. Eileen semble souvent comprendre le comportement de son fils timide et discret, et elle a l'air de faire ce qu'elle peut pour qu'il comprenne qu'il a le droit de vouloir quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne puisse toujours lui acheter. Mais Severus ne demande presque jamais rien et quand il le fait, c'est si bas qu'il faille bien tendre l'oreille et il s'attend à un « _non_ » avant même d'entendre la réponse.

Bien qu'il ne dit rien d'autre qu'un timide merci, je sus que Severus était profondément touché et ému par le fait d'avoir le droit à une glace, la première de sa vie. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, dans un petit coin discret où l'on pouvait voir les passants vaquer à leurs occupations sans trop se faire voir.

\- Severus… Commença sa mère un peu incertaine. J'aimerais te parler de ce que tu as dit dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Un souffle de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, j'avais moi-même eu envie de dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Je me souviens avoir eu envie de dire à Eileen de répondre quelque chose à son fils. Je ne sais pas ce que cela changerait dans l'avenir, mais il ne fallait pas que Severus se sente obligé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne doit pas croire que tout repose sur ses épaules et qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix et qu'une fois encore, il pense qu'il doit se sacrifier pour espérer vivre mieux.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Severus se fait mesurer sous toutes les coutures pour essayer ses robes de sorciers. C'est la première fois qu'il aura des habits totalement neufs, et surtout, sorciers. Pendant ce temps, je regarde la boutique, elle restera intacte pendant vingt ans, et même les sept années qui suivront ma scolarité. Le monde sorcier est vraiment resté bloqué dans la ligne du temps. Sans forcément suivre la mode moldue, ils auraient au moins pu faire des efforts vestimentaires et de confort. Car pour avoir essayé une tenue de soirée typiquement sorcière, cela n'est vraiment pas d'un grand confort…_

 _\- Première année ? Demanda la vendeuse avec un grand sourire. Tu penses savoir dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? Questionna-t-elle après le hochement affirmatif de Severus._

 _\- Serpentard. Dit-il d'une petite voix, n'ayant pas l'air plus heureux que cela d'y aller._

 _\- Serpentard ? Tu dois être quelqu'un de rusé alors !_

 _\- Un peu. Dit-il en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, pourquoi penses-tu y aller alors ? Demanda Mme Guipure en l'aidant à enfiler une robe neuve pour l'ajuster à sa taille._

 _\- Ma famille est à Serpentard depuis des générations. Je me dois de tenir la même ligne de conduite. Affirme-t-il avec aplomb._

 _Mme Guipure ne continua pas, un nouveau client venait d'entrer. Je savais qu'elle aimait jouer avec les premiers années pour deviner leur future maison, je n'en avais pas fait partie mais Hermione avait été déclaré Serdaigle et Seamus Gryffondor par Mme Guipure._

 _Severus eut fini d'essayer ses nouvelles robes avant que la conversation puisse reprendre. Eileen n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste ouvert les yeux sous le choc de cette révélation tout comme je n'avais moi-même su quoi répondre._

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

Mais cette fois, nous y étions, et j'espère qu'Eileen va enfin mettre certaines choses à plat avec son fils, avant qu'il ne rentre à l'école.

\- La famille Prince est effectivement à Serpentard depuis des générations, Severus. Mais le fait que tu sois l'un de leurs descendants ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un comme eux.

Severus resta bouche bée, la cuillère presque rendue à sa bouche, j'aurai pu en rire si je ne venais pas d'entendre Eileen dire la chose la plus sensée et instructive que je n'ai jamais pu entendre de sa part.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux ? _Demanda Severus sans comprendre._

\- Non. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tout comme je ne suis pas comme eux. _Affirma Eileen avec une pointe de fierté._ Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ma famille, parce que j'ai souvent préféré les oublier. Mais je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je t'en parle aujourd'hui, Severus. Tu ne leur dois rien, mon fils. _Dit-elle tendrement en lui caressant la joue._ Mange ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde, je vais t'en dire plus sur ma « _famille_ »…

Severus savoura sa première glace tout en écoutant attentivement sa mère parler de sa famille, les Prince.

\- Je suis l'aînée de trois enfants, la seule fille. Je suis une « _Sang-Pur_ ». _Dit-elle avec dégout._ Et comme toute bonne jeune fille « _Sang-Pur_ », je me devais d'être assez bonne à l'école tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Je n'aurai pas le droit de faire d'études supérieures, à la fin de Poudlard j'aurai dû être marié de gré ou de force à un homme « _Sang-Pur_ ». Qu'il soit gentil, doux, de mon âge ou tout simplement quelqu'un que j'aime n'aurait pas compté, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit un « _Sang-Pur_ » pour ne pas « _entacher_ » la lignée parfaite des Prince.

On pouvait sentir le dégout et l'amertume de cette histoire dans les paroles d'Eileen. Je commence tout juste à comprendre une partie de ses choix, et je crois que finalement, cela sera aussi bénéfique que Severus apprenne cela…

\- Étant enfant, je n'avais déjà pas eu le droit de faire ce que je souhaitais. Je devais aller à Serpentard, alors j'y suis allée sans même y réfléchir. J'avais les capacités pour y aller, mais le Choixpeau a hésité avec Serdaigle, je lui ai demandé d'être répartie à Serpentard. J'avais des précepteurs pour m'apprendre les bonnes manières, toutes les relations que je me faisais à l'école ne devaient l'être que par intérêt. J'avais le droit d'avoir des amies, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Il me fallait des amies « Sang-Pur » dont les parents ont les mêmes idéaux que les miens. Sauf que le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas les mêmes idéaux que mes parents… _Dit-elle en souriant et les yeux un peu dans le vague, semblant se rappeler de cette époque._ Peu m'importait la pureté du sang, et cela ne plaisait pas à mes parents. Mais tout bascula vraiment quand je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon quand j'ai eu 17 ans. J'étais sorti pour la première fois dans le monde moldu, je voulais briser mes chaînes et voir si les moldus étaient comme on m'en parlait, des hommes cruels et abjects. Mais je n'ai rien vu de cela, et au cours des années cela s'est confirmé. Les moldus ne sont pas plus méchants que les sorciers, dans tout type d'être humain, il y en a qui sont bons et d'autres mauvais.

Severus avait fini sa glace depuis un moment, il avait un peu de chocolat au coin de la bouche mais avait totalement oublié de se l'essuyer tellement le récit de sa mère était captivant.

\- J'ai continué l'école tout en allant voir ce moldu tous les week-ends où les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard étaient autorisées. Il ne savait pas que j'étais une sorcière et j'avais peur de lui dire. Mais notre histoire est devenue plus sérieuse au fil des mois, il m'a demandé de l'épouser un mois avant la fin de ma dernière année. J'ai accepté sans réfléchir, pour moi, il était l'homme de ma vie. J'ai quitté l'école avant même de passer mes ASPIC, j'ai pris ma malle et j'ai pris toutes les affaires que je possédais, j'ai vidé le peu que mes parents avaient mis sur mon compte à Gringotts et je suis parti avec lui. Oui, Severus. C'était ton père.

Parlons-nous de la même personne ? Cet immonde salopard qui a bien fait de rater une marche ?

\- Mon père ? _Fit Severus semblant ne pas y croire._

\- Oui… _Répondit-elle tristement_. Quand je l'ai rencontré… Je pensais être dans un rêve ! Il était doux et gentil. Nous nous sommes mariés très rapidement et je suis tombée enceinte un ou deux mois plus tard. Il a commencé à changer après ça. Il est devenu jaloux pour un rien et se mettait souvent en colère. Jusqu'au jour où mes parents ont retrouvé ma trace et ont eu la merveilleuse idée de m'envoyer une Beuglante pour me dire que j'avais jeté le déshonneur sur la famille Prince en épousant un moldu. J'ai été déshérité ce jour-là, mais le pire fut le fait que Tobias était présent quand le hibou arriva, et que je dus lui annoncer que j'étais une sorcière… Il a pris peur, et il est devenu l'homme que tu as malheureusement connu.

Il y eut un long silence, un silence très étrange. À la fois lourd de sens et tellement libérateur. Les non-dits étaient enfin dits et je suis presque certain que dans ma vie, Eileen ne lui avait jamais raconté tout cela.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus. Que tu n'ais pas connu Tobias comme je l'ai connu… La peur peut rendre les gens complètement différents de ce qu'ils sont habituellement. J'ai espéré le retrouver comme au premier jour, mais il n'a jamais plus été le même. Étant nous-mêmes des sorciers, nous parlons souvent de la peur des moldus envers nous. Mais tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous ainsi. Les parents de Lily l'acceptent et ils sont de bonnes personnes, tout comme Lily qui est une « _Née-Moldue_ ». Mais Severus, n'oublie pas que tout comme les moldus, il y a aussi de mauvais sorciers. Ma famille en ne voulant pas que j'épouse un moldu démontrait bien sa peur du monde moldu. Tobias nous frappait pour être sorcier, mais je t'assure que si nous étions retournés voir mes parents, nous l'aurions aussi été. Moi, pour avoir épousé un moldu et toi pour être un « _Sang-Mêlé_ ». Moldus comme sorciers se craignent mutuellement parce qu'ils ne connaissent rien l'un de l'autre, ne deviens pas comme eux, Severus. Tu es autant un sorcier qu'un moldu, fais-en une force et non une tare comme le penserait ma famille. Tu pourrais même ne pas être sorcier, à mes yeux, tu resterais mon fils. Je t'aime comme tu es, Severus.

L'émotion était palpable, c'est l'une des rares fois où Eileen dit à Severus qu'elle l'aime, pour ne pas dire la première fois. Je vis même une petite larme perler de l'œil droit de Severus, Eileen l'effaça tendrement avec son pouce tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Sois celui que tu veux être, Severus. Et non celui que les autres veulent que tu sois. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ce que tu dois faire ou penser. Tu es déjà un garçon merveilleux, personne ne doit te faire croire le contraire juste parce que quelque chose dans ton sang ou dans ce que tu penses ne lui plaît pas. Ne fais confiance qu'en ceux qui te veulent réellement du bien. _Fit-elle en reposant sa main sur la table mais toujours en le regardant avec sérieux. Tu_ as compris, Severus ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un instant de silence._

\- Oui, maman. _Dit-il ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens._ Je ferai ce que je veux, et je veux devenir un grand Maître des Potions ! _Affirme-t-il fièrement._

\- Alors, il ne fait aucun doute que tu y arriveras ! _Affirme-t-elle à son tour en souriant._ Aller viens, rentrons…

C'est ainsi que la journée au Chemin de Traverse se termina. Malgré l'heure avancée, Severus voulut absolument parler à Lily. Heureusement qu'Eileen connaissait un sort pour pouvoir activer le téléphone, bien qu'ils n'aient pas d'abonnement téléphonique, pour lui parler. S'en suivit presque deux heures de conversations, où, pour une fois, Severus fut celui qui parla le plus.

HP HP HP HP

\- Harry ? _Appela Severus comme presque chaque soir pour me parler._

\- Oui.

\- On a passé une bonne journée !

\- Merveilleuse ! D'ailleurs, ta baguette est magnifique !

\- Oh oui ! Je l'adore, maman a dit que je pourrai l'utiliser, à condition que je ne dise à personne que j'ai pu le faire à la maison !

\- Quelle chance ! _Répondis-je alors que je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle avait dit, puisque j'étais là._

Je laisse le silence planer, je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose et avec Severus, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, attendre.

\- Dis, Harry… Tu penses qu'à Poudlard je devrais aller dans quelle maison ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- Dans quelle maison veux-tu aller ? _Demandai-je en retour._

\- Je ne sais pas. _Avoua-t-il._ Je pensais que j'irais à Serpentard, je n'avais même pas réfléchi au fait que je le veuille ou non… Tu sais… Je… Tu étais là ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté de la journée. Alors si la question est de savoir si j'ai entendu la conversation avec ta mère. Oui, je l'ai entendu.

\- Et… Tu es d'accord avec elle ? Avec cette histoire de sang, de famille et tout ? _Questionna-t-il un peu perdu._

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais est-ce que toi tu l'es ? _Demandai-je, presque impatient d'écouter la réponse._

\- Avec Tobias, j'ai eu peur des moldus. Mais à part lui, personne ne m'a frappé ou embêté. En plus, Lily a des parents moldus et ils sont très gentils. Bon, je n'aime pas trop sa sœur… Mais ses parents sont gentils, en plus sa maman fait des gâteaux trop bons ! _Affirma-t-il alors que je souriais de bonheur._ Les Prince sont un peu idiots d'avoir voulu marier ses enfants avec des inconnus juste pour garder un « _Sang-Pur_ », en plus maman n'avait pas le choix…

\- Il faut beaucoup de courage pour se détourner de sa famille. Je sais que tu voulais leur montrer que tu étais digne d'eux, mais je crois bien que ce sont eux qui ne sont pas dignes de toi.

\- Mais ils sont plus forts et plus puissants…

\- Severus… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont grands, forts et puissants qu'ils valent mieux que toi. Ils valent bien moins que toi si en plus ils veulent faire des choix à ta place. Si tu dois aller à Serpentard, c'est parce que tu le veux vraiment, toutes les autres maisons te conviennent aussi.

\- Je peux aller là où je veux ? _Demanda-t-il avec espoir._

\- Oui, Severus. Le Choixpeau tient aussi compte de ce que l'on souhaite. Car ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, Severus, bien plus que nos aptitudes.

Severus réfléchit de longues minutes à mes paroles, je n'avais à présent plus aucune certitude quant au fait qu'il irait à Serpentard. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela paraissait immuable, comme-ci c'était écrit dans la pierre que rien ne pourrait détruire. Mais il est vrai que le Severus que je connais pourrait aller dans toutes les maisons, il est rusé, courageux, loyal et intelligent.

\- Maman m'a dit de ne faire confiance qu'en ceux qui me veulent réellement du bien, mais comment je fais pour savoir s'ils me veulent du bien ? _Demanda-t-il timidement._

J'aurais pu rire tellement cette question l'éloigne de l'image de mon froid et impassible Professeur de Potions. Mais l'heure n'est vraiment pas à la rigolade, Severus a des questions et je suis là pour lui répondre en toute honnêteté.

\- On ne peut pas tout de suite le savoir. La confiance est une chose précieuse et souvent longue avant qu'on puisse l'accorder à quelqu'un, Severus. Tu dois te méfier des gens, même de ceux qui ont l'air de vouloir ton bien. Demande-toi s'ils te demandent toujours quelque chose en compensation de ce qu'ils te donnent. Un véritable ami ne demande rien en retour et sûrement pas quelque chose de dangereux ou d'interdit.

\- Mais si la personne me donne quelque chose que précieux et rare, c'est normal que je lui donne aussi quelque chose en retour, non ? Mais si elle le fait spécialement pour que je lui rende un service dangereux, comment le savoir ?

\- On ne peut pas toujours le savoir, Severus. Mais sache qu'un ami comprendra toujours si tu lui dis non. Tout comme toi, tu n'en voudrais pas à Lily si tu lui offrais quelque chose de précieux et qu'en retour elle ne veut pas faire quelque chose pour toi ? _Demandai-je sournoisement comme le demi-Serpentard que je suis._

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! _Affirma-t-il avec fermeté._ Puis, je ne lui demanderai jamais rien en retour !

Le silence se fit de nouveau, je souriais bêtement de fierté alors que Severus pestait silencieusement avant de lâcher un discret « Oh ! » de compréhension.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- C'est normal Severus, je serais toujours là pour toi…


	7. La rentrée

_**Chapitre 7 : La rentrée**_

Les dernières semaines nous séparant de la rentrée passèrent à vive allure. Severus ne cessait de lancer des sorts avec sa baguette. Des centaines d'étoiles avaient élu domicile sur le plafond de sa chambre, un sort que j'avais réussi à lui enseigner, un sort que j'avais trouvé pour décorer la chambre de Teddy…

C'est depuis qu'il a sa propre baguette que je me rends compte à quel point il peut être puissant, aucun sort ne lui résiste, pas même les plus difficiles. Il connait la quasi-totalité du programme de première année, et dans certaines matières comme la métamorphose et les sortilèges, il est au-dessus d'un niveau de BUSE. Severus est puissant et intelligent, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Voldemort s'était intéressé à lui. Mais il est hors de question qu'il remette les mains sur lui !

Il connait également beaucoup de sorts de défense et d'attaque, il avait pu s'entraîner pour ceux de défenses, mais ceux d'attaque attendront d'être dans un endroit plus adapté à ce qui pourrait arriver. Severus les a appris par cœur quand son père était encore en vie, peut-être dans l'espoir de pouvoir se défendre un jour contre lui. Par la suite, il y avait fait moins attention, mais il en apprenait toujours. Severus a envie de tout savoir, un véritable puits de connaissance.

Peu avant la rentrée, Severus avait invité Lily, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cela restait tout de même rare. Severus n'aimait pas trop inviter Lily, peut-être pensait-il que rien qu'en voyant sa maison, elle devinerait ce qu'il avait subi. Mais Lily n'avait pas deviné, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Il lui avait fait promettre de ne dire à personne ce qu'il allait lui révéler, et il lui avait dit qu'il faisait de la magie tout en lui expliquant pourquoi lui pouvait en faire alors qu'elle non, puisqu'elle était la seule sorcière aux alentours. Démontrant son caractère Gryffondor, Lily avait pris la baguette de Severus pour lancer quelques sortilèges basiques, tous réussis du premier coup ou après quelques essais.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions prêts à partir à la gare de King Cross. Severus et Lily pourront faire autant de magie qu'ils le souhaitent, et surtout, ils pourront enfin assouvir leurs soifs de connaissance !

HP HP HP HP

Severus était assez fier d'avancer dans la gare de King Cross. Il était avec sa mère ainsi que Lily qui était elle-même avec ses parents et sa sœur. Severus avait osé demander à sa mère s'ils pouvaient les accompagner à la gare, sa mère avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle était véritablement heureuse de voir que Severus s'était fait une amie, j'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle soupçonnait même bien plus, elle connaissait finalement assez bien son fils…

Ma tante semblait en colère d'être ici, Lily avait dit à Severus quelques jours auparavant qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour pouvoir intégrer l'école, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de pouvoir magique. Évidemment, la réponse fut négative. Pour une fois, je ressentis une pointe de tristesse pour ma tante, j'aurais surement été grandement déçu à sa place, déçu et jaloux… Mais pour le comprendre, il faut avoir grandi et muri…

Lily disait au revoir à ses parents, ainsi que sa sœur, bien que celle-ci fasse toujours la tête en admirant du coin de l'œil tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Lily leur promettait de leur écrire souvent grâce au hibou qu'ils lui avaient acheté. Elle avait même promis à Severus qu'il pourrait joindre sa lettre à la sienne pour que sa mère ait des nouvelles, puisqu'Eileen n'avait pas eu les moyens d'acheter un hibou, ni même un autre animal d'ailleurs. Eileen elle-même avait remercié Lily qui en avait rougi de bonheur.

Lily et Severus montèrent dans le train, Eileen arrivait à retenir ses larmes bien que l'on pouvait voir l'émotion sur son visage alors que les parents de Lily pleuraient sans honte. Même Pétunia eut une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir si cela était dû à la tristesse de voir sa sœur partit ou au fait qu'elle ne puisse le faire, peut-être même les deux…

HP HP HP HP

La première rencontre entre James, Remus, Severus et Lily ne tarda pas. Lily demanda poliment s'ils pouvaient s'installer dans le même compartiment que James et Remus, ceux-ci acceptèrent avec joie.

\- Vous pensez être répartie dans quelle maison ? _Demanda James en souriant._

Remus haussa les épaules n'osant trop rien dire. Remus n'avait eu aucun espoir de rentrer à Poudlard avant que Dumbledore vienne frapper à sa porte et connaissant Remus, je peux dire avec certitude qu'il aurait été heureux d'être dans n'importe laquelle de ses maisons.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! _Fit Lily avec excitation._ Elles ont toutes l'air super ! J'avais pensé à Serdaigle mais Severus pense que je parle trop pour être dans une bibliothèque sans parler !

Severus esquisse un sourire, il est clairement mal à l'aise d'être ici en présence d'autres garçons qu'il ne connait pas. Mais il fait tout de même des efforts, bien plus que ce je n'aurai pensé possible.

\- Et Severus pense qu'il sera à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille avant lui ! _Continua Lily d'un air joyeux._

 _-_ Serpentard ? _Fit James avec dégoût._ Ces serpents sournois en qui on ne peut avoir confiance ! Mieux vaut encore être à Poufsouffle qu'à Serpentard _! Affirma mon père dans une parfaite imitation de Drago Malfoy parlant de Gryffondor._

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi il est honteux d'aller à Serpentard, ni même à Poufsouffle ! _Fit Lily soudainement moins heureuse qu'on critique l'une des maisons de Poudlard._ Allez, viens Sev' ! _Ordonna presque Lily en se levant pour prendre sa valise que Severus fit léviter._ Merci ! Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici ! Surtout si c'est pour l'écouter, lui ! _Ajouta Lily en désignant James d'un signe de tête._

Severus lança un sourire goguenard à James et suivit Lily avec une joie non cachée, trop heureux de quitter ce compartiment. James lança un regard noir à Severus, Lily étant déjà partie. L'hostilité est déjà déclarée ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on peut être idiot quand on a 11 ans !

Après quelques minutes, nous finissons par trouver un compartiment presque vide, il n'y avait que deux personnes. Des premières années « _Sang-Pur_ » au vu de leurs tenues d'école qu'ils portaient déjà mais n'étaient pas colorés en l'honneur d'une des quatre maisons.

C'était Alice future Londubat ainsi que Mathilde qui venait de loin et ne connaissait personne. Et s'en suivit un long trajet pour Severus entouré de trois filles dont deux - Alice et Lily - qui semblaient s'être toujours connue et ne faisaient que parler encore et encore !

Mathilde et Severus, eux, ne parlaient presque pas. Bien trop timide pour cela. Et il faut dire que les deux nouvelles amies ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place aux paroles des deux autres. Il y avait bien quelques « _n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"._ Mais il ne faisait qu'approuver rapidement avant de regarder par la fenêtre du train pour rêvasser. Dans tous les cas, la conversation de Lily et Alice n'entachait en rien sa joie de partir enfin à Poudlard, bien au contraire.

HP HP HP HP

Le trajet passa assez vite, j'étais parti fureter dans le train à la recherche de ceux que je connaissais. Sirius était avec deux autres garçons et trois filles que je ne connaissais pas, disant haut et fort qu'il n'était pas comme ses parents et qu'il espérait bien aller à Gryffondor. Il se vantait d'exploits au Quidditch, dont moi-même je n'étais pas certain de la véracité, surtout quand on connait la famille de Sirius, il est difficile de croire qu'ils l'ait laissé joué autant pour devenir aussi fort qu'il le dit. Pettigrow était également dans un petit groupe dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, malgré les prénoms que je pouvais entendre je ne reconnus personne. Si j'apprenais un peu à le connaître, peut-être réussirais-je enfin à comprendre ce qui avait pu le rapprocher de James, Sirius et Remus. Il ne peut être aussi mauvais, après tout, ils sont devenus amis… Donc qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il s'est détourné de ses amis, mon esprit Gryffondorien m'empêchait de croire que ce n'était que par pur intérêt…

James et Remus parlaient toujours, leur amitié grandissait a vu d'œil. Remus était timide et James semblait faire son maximum pour faire parler le garçon qui se relaxait tout doucement. Un jour, Remus m'avait avoué que mon père avait été son premier véritable ami, et je peux parfaitement comprendre à quel point cela est important. Ron avait été pour moi ce que James est pour Remus, une amitié indéfectible, une loyauté sans faille, ou presque. Bien que je sois loin d'approuver tout ce que Remus m'avait avoué avoir fait, ou plutôt n'avoir pas empêché James et Sirius de faire, je pouvais comprendre son choix de se taire pour garder ses amis auprès de lui.

J'avais retrouvé Lucius Malfoy, le visage fermé d'un bon aristocrate qui connait les rudiments de l'Occlumencie et la posture droite d'un bon Malfoy. Un écusson trônait fièrement sur sa tenue de Serpentard, Préfet en Chef. Cela ne m'étonne même pas... Il parlait librement, mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe du plaisir que l'on peut ressentir à aller à Poudlard. Lucius était déjà enrôlé dans les Mangemorts, les propos qu'il tenait parfois au détour de deux insultes sur l'incapacité du Ministère à diriger le monde sorcier, démontrait bien ce qu'il pensait des moldus et des « _Nés-Moldus_ », et ceux autour de lui semblaient approuver. Bien sûr, il y avait Bellatrix et Narcissa avec lui, ainsi qu'Avery et d'autres dont je n'entendais pas le prénom ou le nom, certains bien trop jeune actuellement pour que j'arrive à les reconnaitre et d'autres que je ne connais que par des noms.

Je faisais les allers et retours entre ses cinq groupes de personnes, dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus, que ce soit avec Malfoy sur la guerre qui se prépare déjà ou sur la vie et la personnalité de ceux que j'aurais adoré connaître plus. Sans oublier Pettigrow dont j'allais chercher la raison de sa trahison...

Les choses sont bien plus compliquées et étranges que je ne l'aurai pensé. La guerre n'est pas ouvertement déclarée, tout se dit à demi-mot. Seules les sixièmes et septièmes années semblent comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passe, les attaques de moldus dont on parle dans le journal. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qui prônent le « _Sang-Pur_ », quelques Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sont là, tous « _Sang-Pur_ », du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent.

Mais je comprends enfin pourquoi Voldemort se fait autant d'alliés, il va dans toutes les maisons, il est un serpent qui guette sa proie et l'attaque quand elle est trop faible. Je suis même certain que beaucoup d'entre eux ne sont pas véritablement « _Sang-Pur_ », ou même « _Sang-Mêlé_ », certains sont là peut-être parce qu'ils étaient dans des orphelinats moldus dans lesquels les conditions ne sont vraiment pas adaptés à des enfants, sorciers ou non. Certains ont peut-être été persécutés par leur famille parce qu'ils les pensaient possédés par le démon, peut-être même que d'autres sont battus une fois rentré à la maison.

Et Voldemort les accueille, tous. Tant qu'ils approuvent ses idéaux, alors il en veut bien dans ses rangs, quand bien même leur sang n'est pas vraiment pur. Il veut des combattants prêts à se sacrifier pour sa cause. Voldemort et Lucius se sont bien trouvés, tous deux sont de vrais manipulateurs avec de belles paroles. Quand bien même Voldemort a une sale gueule, ses idées ne sont pas moins attirantes pour une personne qui pense résoudre ses problèmes en éradiquant les Moldus de la surface de la Terre…

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Je retrouve un Severus magnifique dans sa tenue de sorcier, le dos bien droit et un visage impassible, cachant à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas son inquiétude. J'ai le plaisir de voir un Hagrid plus jeune, mais outre quelques rides en moins, il reste toujours le même ! Tous les premiers années s'entassent devant lui comme il le demande.

Et c'est à cet instant que je me rends compte d'un détail, il y a bien plus d'élèves de premiers années que je n'en ai jamais vus en sept ans. Nous étions environ une quarantaine à être répartie, mais j'ai devant moi quasiment le double d'élèves ! Je savais que la Première Guerre avait grandement décimé la population sorcière et que c'est pour cette raison que nous étions moins nombreux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle différence… J'espère pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il y ait beaucoup moins de morts cette fois-ci... Mais l'heure n'est pas à l'apitoiement ou à la préparation d'une future guerre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, Severus est bien trop jeune et il est hors de question que je le prive du peu d'insouciance qui lui reste. Cela arrivera bien assez vite…

Son visage impassible fut d'ailleurs vite envolé quand nous vîmes le château au loin, navigant tranquillement sur nos barques. Peu importe le nombre de fois, voir Poudlard ainsi est toujours aussi magnifique...

HP HP HP HP

Les habitudes ne changent pas, nous finissons dans une petite alcôve, McGo vient voir les élèves pour faire l'habituel discours de bienvenue et d'explications sur la répartition. Elle nous laisse quelques instants pour voir si tout le monde est prêt, ce qui me laisse le temps de me ressaisir, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je faisais de nouveau ma première rentrée à Poudlard…

Les visages émerveillés de découvrir le château se changèrent rapidement en visage anxieux, des grands frères et sœurs avaient raconté diverses histoires toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Leur inquiétude était tellement grande que même si un élève disait la vérité à propos du Choixpeau, cela paraissait tellement fou pour les autres qu'ils ne l'écoutaient même pas. Heureusement, l'attente ne dura pas longtemps, McGonagall revint chercher les élèves pour faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle…

C'est à chaque fois la même chose, des hoquets de surprise, des murmures d'admirations, l'entrée dans la Grande Salle est toujours un moment unique. C'est pour cette raison que tous les élèves des années supérieurs ne disent rien, c'est le seul moment où il n'y a aucun bruit dans la Grande Salle. Comme si chacun d'entre nous comprenait que cet instant est tout aussi magique que la magie qui coule dans nos veines. Cet instant précis où l'on découvre Poudlard pour la première fois. Que ce soit quand on le voit depuis la barque ou quand on entre dans cette salle, ce sont des instants qui restent gravés dans nos esprits à jamais.

Les élèves s'entassent devant le tabouret, n'y faisant pas réellement attention, bien trop occupés à regarder tout autour d'eux. Mais quand le Choixpeau fut amené, un silence de maître régna dans la Grande Salle, comme si plus personne ne respirait. Le Choixpeau chanta une habituelle chanson sur les différentes maisons et l'importance d'être uni.

Et la répartition commença, exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Sirius alla sans surprise à Gryffondor, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Bellatrix, sa cousine. Narcissa, elle, ne dit pas un mot, son visage était bien moins froid que ce que j'avais pu voir d'elle, mais elle ne montrait quand même aucun sentiment.

Lily fut répartie à Gryffondor, Severus la regarda partir avec inquiétude, je ne pouvais que deviner ce qu'il se disait, il se demandait si leur amitié durerait toujours malgré leur différente maison. Lily lui avait assuré que oui, mais cela n'empêche pas Severus d'être inquiet, après tout, Lily est sa seule amie…

Alice fut répartie à Poufsouffle et son futur mari à Gryffondor. Remus et James furent tous deux répartis à Gryffondor, au plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes hommes qui avaient grandement sympathisé dans le train. James s'assit à côté de Remus qui était lui-même à côté de Pettigrow, réparti juste avant lui.

Quand Severus fut appelé, une étrange tension s'empara de moi. La peur, oui, une telle peur que j'ai soudainement l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. Le futur est-il déjà modifié ? Severus ira-t-il à Serpentard ? Peut-être qu'il est destiné à y aller, après tout, il est le Maître des Serpentards, un espion hors pair. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, mais la panique s'empare de moi. Et si je l'ai influencé dans le mauvais sens ? Et si malgré tous mes efforts je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte que Severus ne se plonge pas dans les ténèbres. Peut-être ira-t-il a Serpentard et que ce n'est pas ce qu'il doit se passer, ou bien il ira alors que ce n'est pas sa place ? Tant de questions...

J'ai atrocement peur, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai pas peur pour tous les morts qu'il pourrait y avoir. J'ai peur pour lui…

HP HP HP HP

 ** _Sous le Choixpeau…_**

\- Humm… _Fit une étrange voix dans la tête de Severus._ Un garçon intéressant. Tu es unique, mon garçon. Oh ! Comme tous êtres vivants, mais toi… Un grand avenir se prépare... Et cette voix… Harry… Un être unique lui aussi...

\- Vous connaissez Harry ? _Pensa Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

\- Si je connais Harry ? Il n'est visible de personne, pas même de toi, alors que tu l'entends. Mais moi, je le vois. _Murmura le Choixpeau comme s'il confiait le plus grand des secrets._ Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'Harry, mais bien de toi, Severus. Toi, un jeune homme intelligent, rusé, courageux et loyal. De toute ma vie de Choixpeau, j'ai rarement vu une personne ayant des traits aussi prononcés de chacune des maisons. Serpentard ? _Demanda le Choixpeau en regardant dans les souvenirs du jeune homme._ Oh non, dans une autre vie, peut-être t'y aurais-je réparti… De toute manière, ce n'est pas vraiment là où tu veux aller…

\- Non. _Avoua Severus._

\- Où vais-je te mettre ? _Murmura le Choixpeau pour lui-même tout en connaissant déjà la réponse._ Je pense qu'une maison te convient parfaitement et c'est…

\- SERDAIGLE !


	8. Les Maraudeurs

Bonsoir à tous ! Déjà, veuillez excusez mon retard ! J'ai eu un Vendredi 13 pourri, puis j'ai fêté mon anniv et je suis finalement tombée malade ^^ Donc c'était un peu compliqué pour moi de prendre le temps de me mettre sur l'ordi pour corriger mon chapitre !

On m'a aussi fait remarqué que j'avais dépassé la _**100éme reviews** _! J'avoue être déjà tellement heureuse de lire vos retours que j'y fais de moins en moins attention, bien que je sois parfaitement heureuse de voir que mon histoire plaît assez pour que vous y laissiez une review !

Comme je le fais de temps à autre, je prends le temps de remercier les Guest (ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pu répondre !) **Merci à vous !**

J'ai vu que vous étiez très heureu(se)x, de voir notre petit Severus à Serdaigle, j'avoue avoir hésité un moment mais je pense réellement que cette maison lui convient parfaitement !

En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir patienté ! Et si je ne suis pas tombée dans le coma à cause de mes microbes, nous nous retrouvons vendredi (qui merci Merlin, n'est pas un vendredi 13 ! lol), pour le chapitre 9 !

Encore merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Les Maraudeurs**_

Le repas qui débuta ce premier jour à Poudlard fut comme tous ceux auxquels j'ai pu assister, Dumbledore disant des paroles qui n'ont pas l'air de vouloir dire grand-chose, puis il énonce les grandes lignes du règlement et le repas commence dans l'effervescence et l'émerveillement le plus total.

Les fantômes ont fait leur entrée en grande pompe, essayant un maximum d'effrayer les premières années, ce qui fonctionne souvent assez bien. Même Severus en a lâché sa fourchette quand Nick quasi sans tête avait mis sa tête sur le côté, spectacle toujours peu ragoutant…

La magie continua quand Severus suivit l'un des Préfets de Serdaigle pour aller aux dortoirs. Je pus voir ses yeux étinceler malgré la fatigue, en découvrant les escaliers qui se déplacent tous seuls. Le Préfet les mena jusqu'à la seconde tour à l'ouest du château, je n'étais venu ici qu'une fois et j'avais fait bien trop peu attention au chemin. Nous arrivons assez rapidement dans cette aile reculée du château, le Préfet frappe avec le heurtoir en forme d'aigle et celui-ci pose sa question.

\- Quel est le livre le plus lu de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? _Demanda le heurtoir._

\- L'histoire de Poudlard ! _Répondu le Préfet après quelques secondes de réflexions._

Les élèves étaient époustouflés, regardant fixement le heurtoir en entrant dans la salle commune. Le Préfet les laissa regarder autour d'eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vu la salle commune des Poufsouffles, mais des trois que j'ai pu voir, c'est certainement celle-ci la plus belle. Même la salle commune des Gryffondors qui est pourtant chaleureuse n'a jamais eu cette ambiance aussi magique et rêveuse. Quand je vois cette pièce, je pense immédiatement à Luna, il est vrai que cette ambiance lui correspond parfaitement bien ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle correspondra à Pandora, sa mère qui fait également son entrée en première année ! Aucun doute quant au lien de parenté, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage et le même regard rêveur…

Cette salle commune est circulaire, il n'y a aucun coin, comme dans mon dortoir de Gryffondor ! Ce qui ne rend pas forcément la pièce plus étrangement agencée ! Avec le plafond en forme de dôme, ainsi que les fenêtres en forme d'arcades, nous avons presque l'impression d'être dans un énorme œuf ! Le plafond étoilé qui se reflète sur la moquette bleu nuit donne une touche d'émerveillement en plus, comme si cette salle commune en avait besoin. On sent bien que c'est un air de calme qui règne dans cette salle, rien à voir avec la salle commune bruyante de Gryffondor ou encore l'allure assez solennelle et froide de Serpentard.

Une immense bibliothèque sur une grande partie du mur rappelle que nous sommes dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, et je n'ai aucun doute que Severus aura lu la plus grande partie de ces livres avant la fin de ses études. Je m'approche des fenêtres pour voir, malgré la nuit, les montagnes au loin. Je crois bien que la vue sur la Forêt Interdite va me manquer, mais cette vue doit être tout aussi magnifique en journée. Et cela nous fait nous interroger sur notre place dans le monde, j'ai l'impression que le château est minuscule à la vu des hautes montagnes, nous sommes si petits face à cette nature… Un paysage que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'admirer à sa juste valeur…

\- Le heurtoir vous posera une question à laquelle vous devrez répondre pour pouvoir entrer. Il prend en compte votre niveau pour ne pas poser de questions trop difficiles mais il fera toujours en sorte que vous vous surpassez dans votre réflexion ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à résoudre l'énigme, il vous faudra attendre un autre Aigle pour vous aider à trouver la réponse ! Maintenant, je vais vous laisser vous coucher, la journée a été riche en émotion et vous ne retiendrez pas grand-chose de ce que vous direz, nous en parlerons donc demain. Montez dans vos dortoirs, vos valises vous attendent déjà. Celui des garçons est en haut à droite et celui des filles en haut à gauche, sur chaque porte, vous aurez d'inscrit l'année vous correspondant. Il y a deux dortoirs par année, voire trois, quand nous sommes nombreux. Nous sommes environ quatre à cinq élèves par chambre, si deux d'entre vous veulent échanger leur place, venez me voir, nous pourrons certainement nous arranger ! Andrew et Julian, nous ne vous avons pas mis dans la même chambre, voulez-vous que l'on vous mette ensemble ? _Demanda le Préfet à deux premières années._

Il était étrange de voir deux frères entrer à l'école, dans une même année, sans qu'ils ne soient jumeaux. En réalité, ils avaient eux-mêmes expliqué le pourquoi de cette étrange situation. Andrew est né le 26 Septembre et Julian le 8 Juillet, Andrew est donc le plus vieux mais puisqu'il faut avoir 11 ans lors de la rentrée à Poudlard, il a donc fait sa rentrée en même temps que celle de son frère !

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci ! _Répondit timidement Andrew après s'être concerté d'un regard avec son frère._

\- Parfait ! Cette année, vous avez de la chance, nous sommes vendredi, vous aurez donc le week-end pour prendre vos marques. Maintenant, montez déballer vos affaires et vous coucher ! _Fit le Préfet avec un sourire attendri en regardant les élèves se diriger timidement vers les escaliers pour monter aux dortoirs._

Severus était dans la seconde chambre à droite, avec trois autres garçons, Andrew, Mark et Arthur. Ils déballaient leurs affaires en parlant un peu, essayant de se connaître, même Severus parla, lui qui n'avait presque pas décroché un mot de tout le repas. Mais quand on arrive, tout est tellement intimidant… Cela viendra, je n'en ai aucun doute ! Malgré l'excitation et la joie de se retrouver à Poudlard, la fatigue est bien présente, les quatre garçons vont donc rapidement se mettre en pyjama pour aller dormir. Une nouvelle vie commence…

HP HP HP HP

\- Sev ! Tu as écrit ta lettre que je l'envoie avec la mienne ? _Demanda Lily sans même lui dire bonjour, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entrée dans la Grande Salle._

\- Bonjour, Lily ! _Répondit Severus d'un ton moqueur, sachant parfaitement comment était Lily quand elle était tout excitée, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que son sujet d'excitation._ Merci, je vais bien aussi ! La salle commune des Serdaigles ? Magnifique ! Oui, j'ai écrit ma lettre ce matin, tu pourras la donner à Fusée, merci. _Fit Severus toujours aussi moqueur en voyant Lily rougir de plus en plus au fil de sa tirade._

\- Bonjour, Severus ! Je suis désolée mais c'est tellement… Super ! La salle commune des Gryffondors est super aussi ! Donne-moi ta lettre, je vais envoyer ça tout de suite, tu veux venir avec moi ? Ou on mange avant, peut-être ? Oh j'ai trop hâte que mes parents et Pétunia lisent ma lettre ! _Continua Lily sans se rendre compte qu'elle était repartie dans son monde en parlant sans même faire attention à Severus._

Finalement, Lily vint s'assoir à côté de Severus pour manger et ils parlèrent tout le long du petit-déjeuner. Bien que Severus ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, les Serdaigles étaient très surpris de le voir aussi ouvert alors que la vielle, il n'avait presque pas dit un mot sans qu'on lui arrache de la bouche. Severus a besoin de temps et les Serdaigles lui en donneront.

HP HP HP HP

Après un bon mois de cours, j'avais pu observer plusieurs choses différentes. La première, c'est que Severus s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux garçons de son dortoir, devenant peu à peu ami. C'était bien une inquiétude que j'avais eue en arrivant à Poudlard avec Severus, qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire de bons amis. Et qui de mieux comme amis qu'un mélange aussi hétéroclite qu'un « _Sang-Pur_ » et deux « _Nés-Moldus_ » avec un « _Sang-Mêlé_ » comme Severus ? Ils sont tous les quatre bien différents, mais tous intelligents et uniques avec chacun une touche d'originalité.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais Severus Snape est original, à sa façon. Il est timide et réservé, mais il peut lancer un sortilège de cinquième année en un seul essai. Il peut vous foutre la trouille d'un regard, même un Gryffondor de sixièmes années a pris peur quand il celui-ci à oser demander ce que Severus faisait avec un livre de quatrième année dans les mains. Il ne fait aucun doute que Kingsley se souviendra longtemps de ce que Severus lui a répondu : « _Ce n'est pas parce qu'un Gryffondor décérébré comme James Potter ne peut pas ouvrir un livre, que tous les élèves de première année sont ainsi !_ ». Réponse dite d'une voix mortellement froide devant un Kingsley Shacklebolt abasourdi et non loin d'un James Potter s'endormant sur un magazine de Quidditch.

La seconde chose que j'ai pu observer est justement cette animosité entre Severus et James. Sans que j'en trouve la véritable raison, James s'en prenait à Severus et tout comme moi avec mon cher Professeur de Potion, Severus se défend contre quelqu'un dont il ne comprend pas le comportement. Le seul avantage dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Andrew, Mark et Arthur, ainsi que Lily - bien évidemment -, le défendent toujours ! L'autre groupe de premières années de Serdaigle le soutient aussi, ainsi que les Serdaigles d'années supérieurs, mais ce petit groupe d'amis aide vraiment Severus à se sentir accepter, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie avant, sauf avec Lily.

Les hostilités avaient commencé trois jours après la répartition, soit le lundi, premier jour de cours. Samedi, Severus avait envoyé sa lettre avec celle de Lily, il avait annoncé fièrement qu'il était réparti à Serdaigle, sans oublier le fait qu'il avait détaillé avec minutie la salle commune des Serdaigles, son dortoir ainsi que ses nouveaux camarades de dortoir. Et le lundi matin, Severus avait reçu la réponse de sa mère par un hibou postal.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Pour la première fois, un hibou atterrit devant Severus, une lettre à la patte. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère, il prit la lettre, caressa distraitement l'oiseau avant de l'ouvrir avec excitation. Eileen écrivait sa fierté de savoir Severus à Serdaigle, je vis Severus se décontracter à la lecture de sa lettre, malgré la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère, il était inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de sa répartition._

 _« Severus,_

 _Je suis véritablement heureuse que tu aies été réparti à Serdaigle. Cette maison dans laquelle le Choixpeau avait hésité à m'envoyer. Je trouve que cette maison te correspond parfaitement et j'espère que tu t'y plairas réellement et que tu te feras de vrais amis en plus de Lily._

 _Je ne te dirai pas de bien travailler, je sais que tu le fais déjà ! Mais n'oublie pas de profiter aussi de Poudlard._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Maman. »_

 _C'était la première fois qu'Eileen disait ou même écrivait à son fils qu'elle l'aimait, et cela bien plus que le fait qu'elle est écrit approuver sa maison, fit comprendre à Severus qu'il n'avait aucun regret à avoir quant à sa répartition à Serdaigle._

 _\- Alors, le faux Serdaigle, ta mère doit être véritablement déçue que tu n'aies pas atterri à Serpentard. Mais, à mon humble avis, ta place y est réellement ! Fit James avec toute l'arrogance dont il est capable._

 _Severus releva la tête dès les premiers mots de James, tout le week-end, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot, et là… Severus le regarda durement, James n'en menait pas large mais il ne recula pas, en bon Gryffondor qu'il est._

 _\- Si ma vie t'intéresse tant, ma mère est heureuse que je sois à Serdaigle ! Et ton avis est tout sauf humble. Sans oublier qu'il m'importe peu._

 _\- Tu te décides enfin à parler ? Tu as enfin arrêté de te cacher derrière une fille… Dit-il en regardant ma mère d'un regard noir._

 _\- Je peux parfaitement me défendre seul. Mais ta conversation est tellement inintéressante que je préfère ne rien te dire ! Répondit Severus dans une parfaite maîtrise de lui. Sur ce, je dois répondre à une lettre. On se rejoint en Histoire de la Magie, Lily ? Demanda Severus en se tournant vers Lily alors que James écumait de rage._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, étant certainement heureuse que Severus ait tenu tête à James. À tout à l'heure !_

 ** _Flash-Back_**

Depuis ce jour, l'animosité était réellement déclarée entre les deux jeunes garçons. Cela me rappelle souvent la propre guerre que Draco semblait m'avoir déclarée quand j'avais refusé de lui serrer la main. J'étais trop jeune et impulsif pour comprendre à cette époque que j'aurai mieux fait de l'ignorer, mais à y réfléchir, cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé…

Severus, lui, a les mots pour se défendre. Et il s'en sert habilement, parfois il me rappelle le Serpentard qu'il aurait pu être mais sa manie de toujours ouvrir un livre pour apprendre presque par cœur ce qu'il contient me fait comprendre qu'il ne vole aucunement sa place et qu'il est un véritable Serdaigle. Je vois beaucoup d'Hermione en lui, je me suis d'ailleurs souvent demandé comment elle avait fait pour ne pas aller à Serdaigle, le Choixpeau avait certainement hésité !

Mais pour Severus, le doute n'est pas permis. Et de par sa puissance, sa précision et son assiduité, il est l'élève de première année le mieux classé alors que nous ne venons seulement de commencer l'année. Cela lui vaut beaucoup de jalousie et les principaux jaloux ne sont autres que James et Sirius qui sont à présent de grands amis ! Ils le bousculent dans les couloirs et font leur possible pour le rabaisser alors qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Severus ne montre rien, il ne veut pas leur faire plaisir, parfois il ne dit rien et cela les énerve encore plus. D'autres fois, il réplique ou ce sont ses nouveaux amis, Lily ou d'autres Serdaigles qui le défendent, mais dans tous les cas, Severus est profondément touché par ses remarques. Bien qu'il sache qu'elles ne sont pas vraies, il ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir des paroles de son père…

\- Harry ? _Appela discrètement Severus malgré le sort de silence posé autour de son lit._

\- Oui ?

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur cette froide nuit de décembre, Severus s'était couché et avait posé ce sort de silence qu'il avait rapidement maîtrisé. C'était notre code secret pour me montrer que Severus voulait me parler, mais cela faisait bien une heure qu'il l'avait posé sans ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot de plus. Alors, j'avais attendu, patiemment. Severus ne me parlait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, il était parfois fatigué après les cours et ses lectures, passionné de découvrir ce monde. Je continuais à le regarder changer et grandir, mais j'étais toujours présent quand il en avait besoin. Aujourd'hui est l'un de ses jours et je sais déjà pourquoi.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _\- Hé, Servilus ! Appela Sirius de ce ridicule et blessant surnom qu'ils avaient inventé quelques jours plus tôt. Aucun ami pour te défendre ? Comment as-tu fait pour en avoir ? Personne ne peut être ami avec toi !_

 _Les Maraudeurs qui formaient maintenant leur petit groupe de quatre partirent en direction de leur prochain cours, laissant un Severus légèrement déboussolé. J'avais remarqué l'air désolé de Remus, mais il n'avait rien dit, comme d'habitude. Préférant garder ses premiers vrais amis plutôt que ses convictions. Peter, lui, riait plus ou moins discrètement, n'osant pas encore attaquer ouvertement mais approuvant sans conteste._

 _Severus avait serré ses livres contre lui et repartit la tête baissée en direction de la bibliothèque, là où il devait rejoindre ses amis._

 ** _Flash-Back_**

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont réellement mes amis ? _Demanda Severus sans en dire plus._

\- Ont-ils fait une seule chose qui te permet dans douter ? _Questionnai-je à mon tour._

\- Non, mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'apprécie. _Avoua Severus dans un murmure à peine audible._

\- Moi, j'en vois pourtant plein ! _Dis-je en souriant quand je vis les sourcils de Severus se haussait par intérêt._ Tu es un ami loyal, un garçon intelligent et plein de bons conseils. Tu es drôle et…

\- Drôle ? _Me coupa Severus sans comprendre._ Moi, je suis drôle ? _Répéta-t-il d'un ton qui me faisait comprendre que c'était complètement incompréhensible._ Dans le sens où on se moque de moi ? _Demanda Severus plus tendu que jamais, semblant croire que c'était la vérité._

\- Non, Severus. Pas dans le sens où l'on se moque de toi ! _Promis-je._ Je te le dirai quand tu es drôle, tu verras que personne ne se moque de toi et que tes amis sont de véritables amis.

Severus se recoucha, légèrement plus soulager. Il était sûrement grand temps que j'aille traîner plus régulièrement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je ne chôme pourtant pas, entre mes allées et venues entre Voldemort et Poudlard, sans compter que je surveille de loin Lucius en plus des Maraudeurs. Mais je crois que l'heure est venue de découvrir enfin la raison de cette animosité entre James, Sirius et Severus.

HP HP HP HP

Les réponses à mes questions arrivèrent grâce à Remus qui osa enfin ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur dortoir à ranger leur affaire, demain matin, ils partiraient pour les vacances de Noël.

\- Vous avez vu, aujourd'hui ? _Grogna Sirius en jetant presque ses affaires dans la valise._ Servilus a encore eu un Optimal en Potion !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? D _emanda Remus légèrement irrité, la pleine lune approchait._ Tu es nul en potion, tu n'es quand même pas jaloux de Snape !

Le silence tomba dans le dortoir et Remus qui était assis devant sa valise pour ranger ses affaires se retourna soudainement. Tout le monde regardait Sirius, le rouge aux joues, essayant d'avoir l'air digne.

\- Non… Non, bien sûr que non ! _Affirma Sirius de plus en plus fort, essayant de se convaincre lui-même._ C'est Slughorn, vous l'avez vu ? Il fait du favoritisme ! Toujours à le complimenter, à le féliciter, il n'a jamais eu autre chose qu'un Optimal, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? _Cria presque Sirius en se retournant pour enfourner une boule de vêtement dans sa valise._

\- Tu plaisantes ? _Fit Remus, ahuri par ce qu'il entendait._ Ses potions sont toujours parfaites ! Il en a même amélioré certaines. _Affirma Remus en essayant de cacher son ton admiratif._ Il n'y a aucun favoritisme là-dedans. Il est doué.

\- Doué ? _Répéta James en crachant presque le mot de rage._ Il est le meilleur ! Il ne lui faut aucun effort, il réussit dans tous les cours, n'a presque que des Optimal !

\- Il est puissant. _Approuva Peter en hochant la tête d'admiration._

\- Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème ! _Affirma Sirius._ Ce n'est pas normal ! _Fit-il avec autant de mauvaise foi dont il était capable._

\- Le groupe de Malfoy s'intéresse à lui. _Continua Peter toujours aussi admiratif en parlant de Severus._ Et vous savez ce qu'on dit sur la bande de Malfoy…

\- Oui, oui ! _Grogna Sirius._ Que seuls les élèves les plus brillants peuvent y entrer et que ceux admis peuvent prétendre à tous leurs rêves.

\- C'est quand même étrange, non ? Que doivent-ils donner en échange ? _Murmura Remus d'un air songeur._ Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que vous êtes jaloux de lui ! _Affirma Remus en souriant._

\- Non ! _Crièrent James et Sirius, indignés._

\- Si vous êtes jaloux ! _S'amusa Peter._

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Affirma Sirius d'un ton convaincant._

\- Jamais de la vie ! _Renchéri James._

\- Si vous l'êtes ! _Répondit Remus en leur donnant chacun un coup d'oreiller dans la figure._ Vous êtes jaloux ! _Chanta-t-il avec Peter alors qu'une bataille d'oreiller débutait._

HP HP HP HP

Après ces révélations, je pris la décision de profiter des vacances où une grande partie des élèves partaient, pour surveiller Malfoy d'encore plus près. Severus ne rentrait pas, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il pouvait profiter de son premier Noël à Poudlard, car c'était vraiment magique. Il avait accepté de rester avec un peu d'inquiétude de faire de la peine à sa mère. Mais Eileen avait raison, il fallait réellement faire au moins un Noël à Poudlard, c'est bien trop magique pour passer à côté !

J'avais prévenu Severus que j'avais une mission et que je devrais certainement partir de longues heures. Donc qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il se vexe si je ne répondais pas, c'est juste que je ne serai pas toujours là. Il m'avoua sentir ma présence, ma magie, très certainement. Et pour la première fois, il osa me poser les questions qu'il devait se poser depuis bien longtemps déjà.

\- Quelle est ta mission ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Je me suis souvent posé les mêmes questions, Severus. Et parce que j'ai souffert de ne pas savoir la vérité, je vais t'en dire une partie. _Dis-je avec sérieux, ne sachant réellement si cela était la meilleure solution._ L'histoire que je te raconte parfois d'Harry est réelle. Une guerre approche et on m'a donné la mission de l'arrêter aussi vite que possible.

\- Et… Et moi, dans tout ça ? _Demanda Severus, légèrement tremblant._

\- Un grand avenir t'attend, un avenir dangereux. Mais si tu acceptes de m'aider, on pourra sauver de nombreuses vies.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! _Fit Severus avec bravoure._ On y va quand ?

\- Merci, Severus. Mais nous avons le temps, nous ne pourrons pas agir avant quelques années… Mais n'oublie pas, ce que nous faisons et disons a énormément d'impacts sur l'avenir.


	9. L'attention

**_Chapitre 9 : L'attention_**

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient passées calmement pour Severus, il avait profité d'un vrai premier Noël à Poudlard. C'était la seule journée où je ne l'avais presque pas quitté d'une semelle. Noël a toujours été l'un de mes jours préférés, c'est à mon premier Noël à Poudlard que je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'était un véritable Noël et ce que cela voulait dire d'avoir des amis qui pensent à vous. Et c'était resté au fil des années, ma période de l'année préférée.

Ce jour-là, je m'étais juste éclipsé pour le bal de Noël des Malfoy, ils avaient l'air de fêter tout ce qu'il était possible de fêter. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une occasion pour se faire de nouveau allier, car il ne fait aucun doute à présent que Lucius est un fervent partisan de Voldemort, tout comme son père. Et ce que j'avais entendu ce soir-là m'avait glacé le sang…

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _C'était un bal costumé, comme la plupart des réceptions qu'ils organisaient, certainement pour cacher l'immonde visage de Voldemort qui se dégradait au fil des mois. Il n'était pas tout à fait celui que j'ai connu mais pas vraiment le jeune homme beau que j'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, un mélange étrange entre les deux._

 _Voldemort souriait, la partie basse de son visage était celle qui avait le moins changé et son sourire arrivait encore à charmer, moi, il me foutait la trouille, mais sûrement parce que je savais qui était réellement le monstre derrière le masque. Lucius Malfoy était accompagné de son père, Abraxas, même parmi la foule, je pouvais les reconnaître. Ses deux êtres navigants avec aisance de groupe en groupe, baisant des mains et donnant un faux sentiment de sécurité avec de doux mensonges agréables à entendre. Ils sont habiles, manipulateurs, de vrais Serpentards._

 _Alors que j'allais repartir après quelques minutes, ces bals où l'on s'ennuie comme un scroutt à pétard ne sont vraiment pas mon truc, Voldemort approcha discrètement mais sûrement de Lucius. C'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui me poussa à rester, juste pour entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire._

 _\- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon petit serpent... Dit-il avec flatterie. As-tu rallié des fidèles à ma cause ? Demanda Lord Voldemort en regardant la pièce bondée comme si de rien n'était._

 _\- Oui, mon Seigneur. Quatre Serpentards, deux Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et cinq Gryffondors. Des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Huit d'entre eux veulent faire partie du Ministère pour changer le système et nous avons également deux futurs combattants. Les deux restants ont une excellente maitrise de la Magie Noire._

 _\- Tu as bien travaillé… Fit Voldemort avec approbation. Tu m'as également parlé d'un élève, un premier année ? Demanda Voldemort avec un semblant de curiosité._

 _\- Oui, mon Seigneur. Un Serdaigle, je sais qu'il est très jeune, mais je ne peux décemment pas l'ignorer._

 _\- Qu'a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?_

 _\- Il est le meilleur élève de sa promotion, il n'a jamais eu d'autres notes qu'un Optimal dans tous ses cours. De ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, il maîtrise la quasi-totalité des sortilèges de la première à la cinquième année. Il est puissant, Maître. Fit Lucius avec une pointe d'admiration qu'il essaya de cacher. Mais son domaine de prédilection reste les potions. Slughorn ne voit que par lui, il jalouse cet élève autant qu'il l'admire. Il a déjà amélioré certaines potions, certes, des basiques, mais il a un véritable don et je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'il améliorera bons nombre de potion à l'avenir. J'ai enquêté sur lui, il veut devenir Maître des Potions._

 _\- Surveille-le. Répondit simplement Voldemort après avoir médité quelques minutes sur le cas de Severus alors que je retenais un souffle dont je n'avais pas réellement besoin. As-tu découvert ses points faibles ? Ce qui pourrait le faire se rallier à notre cause ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calculateur._

 _\- Il parle peu de lui, je n'ai rien pu découvrir pour le moment. J'ai juste vu l'état de ses livres plus que déplorable, d'occasion, sans aucun doute. Dans l'avenir, il n'aura sûrement pas les moyens de se payer l'Institut des Maîtres des Potions._

 _Pour la première fois, je vis Voldemort sourire. Mais pas un sourire sadique ou celui qu'il sert pour amadouer ses futurs alliés, non, un véritable sourire._

 _\- Approche-le discrètement, si certaines de ses potions valent la peine d'être achetées, alors achètes-en. Qu'il prenne confiance…_

 _\- Je ferai comme vous le désirez, mon Seigneur. Approuva docilement Lucius avec un signe de tête gracieux._

 _\- J'ai entendu parler de ta promise, Narcissa Black._

 _\- Oui, mon Seigneur. Je l'épouserai à la sortie de Poudlard. À vrai dire, nous nous côtoyons déjà. Avoua Lucius._

 _\- Oses-tu l'aimer ? Gronda presque Voldemort._

 _\- J'aime son sang, Maître._

 _\- Tu as raison ! Ria doucement Voldemort, une autre chose étrange à entendre et voir ! Ne t'abaisse jamais à aimer. C'est un signe de faiblesse. Affirma Voldemort alors que Lucius hochait la tête en signe d'accord._

 _Malgré ses mots, je sais parfaitement que Lucius Malfoy aime Narcissa Black. Ils ne montrent rien en public, mais je les ai surpris dans un coin du château à s'embrasser comme un couple fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et se foutant bien de ce que la bienséance d'un Malfoy ou d'une Black leur demandait._

 _Voldemort reprit son chemin, allant vers des employés du Ministère que j'avais déjà aperçu plusieurs fois lors de ces bals. J'en avais bien assez entendu, je partis sans même un regard en arrière. Toutes ces mondanités ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

À la rentrée, Malfoy n'avait rien tenté. Son approche se faisait comme un véritable Serpentard l'aurait envisagé, sournoisement. Il avait d'abord observé sa proie, notant ses forces et ses faiblesses. Je sais qu'il admire également Severus, en bon Serpentard ambitieux, il doit imaginer l'avenir de ce talentueux élève.

Et il n'est pas le seul à le faire, même les professeurs sont admiratifs de cet élève doué, calme et ayant toujours les bonnes réponses. Severus ne tombe jamais dans l'excès comme pouvait le faire Hermione en voulant répondre à chaque question que les professeurs posaient, en réalité, il ne lève que rarement la main. Les seules fois où cela était arrivé, c'est parce qu'il voyait bien qu'aucun de ses camarades n'avait la réponse et il avait levé la main pour que le cours puisse enfin reprendre. C'est cette absence d'étalage de ses connaissances qui le fait être apprécié de la plupart de ses camarades, même des années supérieures.

\- Couche-toi ! _Criai-je à Severus alors qu'un sort volait en notre direction._

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Severus sauta au sol alors que le sort lui frôlait l'oreille, il se retourna sur le dos et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le groupe de garçons qui s'approchait de lui. Les Maraudeurs. Qui d'autre ? Remus se tenait en arrière, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il observait ses trois amis qui avaient leur baguette levée vers Severus.

Le soleil printanier de ce jour de mai avait fait sortir tous les élèves, sauf Severus qui était parti rendre son lot de trois livres qu'il empruntait chaque samedi à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait donc personne pour l'aider à se défendre contre les Maraudeurs. Je m'étais instinctivement placé entre Severus et le groupe de garçons venu dans le seul but de lui lancer quelques maléfices.

\- Quatre contre un, comme c'est courageux… _Fit Severus d'un ton sarcastique, moins mordant que ce que j'ai connu de lui dans mon passé, mais déjà en bonne voie._

À peine la phrase finie que les trois garçons lancèrent un sort à Severus, en même temps. Des sorts basiques de premières années, je ne me faisais donc pas d'inquiétude. Severus avait besoin de prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qui il était réellement et qu'il pouvait parfaitement se défendre seul. Ce n'était pas tant pour le prouver à cette bande d'imbéciles que pour se le prouver à lui-même. Il n'y avait personne avec lui et je savais parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas que j'intervienne. Mon inquiétude s'envola aussi tôt que Severus lança un puissant sort de protection, les maléfices des trois garçons ricochèrent contre son bouclier pour revenir à leur envoyeur.

Severus lança un sort sur ses affaires qui étaient tombées et celles-ci le suivirent en volant derrière lui alors qu'il partait en direction de la bibliothèque, un sourire fier ornant ses lèvres.

J'étais fier de Severus, et heureux de voir Remus cacher son rire moqueur derrière sa main, alors que Sirius qui était retourné face contre terre relevé la tête, lui était vert de rage. Ce qui me plut beaucoup moins fut Lucius Malfoy de l'autre côté du couloir, bien dissimulé dans l'ombre. Mais plus que tout, c'était surtout son sourire calculateur qui me fit froid dans le dos. Lucius avait un plan, et je n'aimais vraiment pas cette idée…

HP HP HP HP

\- Merlin, cette bibliothèque possède combien de livres ? _Râla Malfoy tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu Severus poser au coin de cette même table._

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis l'incident avec les Maraudeurs, ce qui avait eu l'avantage de les calmer. Mais Lucius Malfoy avait entamé son approche, petit à petit, il s'approchait l'air de rien, écoutant parfois ce que pouvait dire Severus. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Severus était assis à la table qu'il occupait toujours à la bibliothèque, Lucius Malfoy avait apparemment décidé qu'il était temps d'approcher réellement Severus. Ce qui était bien une chose qui m'enchantait guère.

Severus avait relevé la tête en entendant le livre être posé avec peu de douceur sur la table, mais il était rapidement retourné à son propre livre de métamorphose. Cela ne semblait pas plaire à Malfoy d'être ainsi ignoré, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Cinquante centimètres sur l'essence de Dictame. Il n'y a qu'un véritable Maître en Potion pour pouvoir faire ça ! _Fit Lucius Malfoy dans une attitude absolument pas digne d'un Malfoy._

Je vis Severus changer légèrement de position, clairement intéressé par ce qu'il entendait mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Mais c'était bien de Lucius Malfoy dont il s'agissait, et je n'eus même pas besoin de voir son sourire vainqueur que je sus déjà qu'il avait compris avoir obtenu l'attention de Severus.

Malfoy s'assit à la table en sortant un rouleau de parchemin, ouvrant le livre de potion qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur la table quelques minutes plus tôt. Après quelques minutes où Malfoy n'écrivit absolument rien, semblant chercher sans trouver les réponses à ses questions, il releva la tête vers Severus tout en affichant un visage qui aurait pu être sympathique, si je ne savais pas ce qu'il cachait.

\- Excuse-moi. _Murmura-t-il à l'attention de Severus._ Est-ce que tu t'y connais un peu en potion ? Je ne suis pas vraiment doué et je dois rendre ce devoir demain… _Fit-il d'un air contrit que j'aimerai lui faire ravaler._

\- Oh, je… Hum… Bien sûr… _Bafouilla Severus, surpris qu'un élève bien plus âgé que lui, lui demande de l'aide._ Sur quoi porte ton devoir ? _Demanda-t-il tout en le sachant parfaitement._

\- L'essence de Dictame. Je dois détailler la fabrication de la potion tout en expliquant pourquoi on met tel ingrédient avant un autre et en quoi cela modifierait la qualité de la potion. _Expliqua-t-il en ayant l'air réellement désespéré._

\- Oh, c'est assez simple ! _Fit Severus avant de rougir sous le regard effaré du blond._

Severus vint s'assoir à côté de Malfoy et se mit à lui expliquer chaque étape de la potion tout en expliquant l'utilité de chaque ingrédient et de la raison de son emploi aux différentes étapes de la potion. Lucius Malfoy sembla réellement époustouflé de l'aide apportée par Severus et j'avais par la même occasion appris un peu plus sur les potions. Il est encore étrange pour moi de voir à quel point Severus pouvait se montrer patient et excellent pédagogue alors que je n'avais jamais réussi à apprendre quoi que ce soit dans l'un de ses cours.

\- Merci… Excuse-moi, je n'ai même pas demandé ton prénom. Je m'appelle Lucius, Lucius Malfoy ! _Dit-il en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Severus._

\- Enchanter, Lucius. Severus Snape !

\- Enchanter, Severus. Et merci pour ton aide ! Tu as l'air vraiment doué en potion !

Severus rougit sous le compliment, il était très rare qu'il en reçoive d'un inconnu. Mais en plus, là, ce n'était pas n'importe quel inconnu, c'était Lucius Malfoy. Je ne savais toujours pas si j'aurai eu envie qu'il en entende parler ou non avant de le rencontrer, mais le fait est qu'il en avait entendu parler, que je le veuille ou non. Bien évidemment, Malfoy et sa bande sont connus dans toute l'école. Severus n'avait jamais posé de questions sur eux, mais comme tout le monde, ce groupe hétéroclite mélangeant toutes les maisons et les élèves les plus doués l'interpelait.

Je savais parfaitement qu'à partir du moment où Malfoy allait s'approcher de Severus, je devrais me la jouer Serpentard. Malfoy est doué, très doué. Il sait flatter et quand on flatte quelqu'un comme Severus qui ne souhaite que de la reconnaissance, la partie est alors en partie gagnée. Mais je dois avoir confiance en Severus, il n'est pas le Serpentard isolé qu'il a dû être, entouré en permanence d'idée pro-Sang-Pur. Il est l'élève de Serdaigle ayant des amis et soutenu par tous ses camarades.

Alors qu'ils parlent encore tranquillement de potion, je me fais l'impression d'être une mère défendant ses petits. Et dans le fond, je sais parfaitement que c'est ce que je suis. Je suis là pour protéger Severus et j'ai l'impression de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions, ou plutôt, aux serpents. J'ai muri, je sais que si j'envoie valser Lucius ou que je fais une remarque à Severus, il sera en colère et triste que je m'emporte contre l'une des personnes qu'il admire secrètement et qui le complimente pour ce qu'il est.

À cet instant, je déteste Malfoy encore plus qu'avant. Et je ne pensais pas cela possible. Divers sentiments se propagent en moi, la peur de perdre Severus, la jalousie de voir qu'il est si ouvert avec lui et l'inquiétude de le voir suivre un jour Lucius Malfoy et donc, Voldemort. Je sens mon caractère Gryffondor qui veut se rebeller contre cet immonde Serpent qui ne sert rien d'autre que ses propres intérêts. Mais je sais que je dois agir avec mon côté Serpentard, Severus n'est pas encore perdu, je n'ai pas encore échoué… J'ai le temps… Mais le temps passe bien vite parfois…

HP HP HP HP

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva rapidement. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient calmés depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leur propre sort dans la figure. Mais ce qui me posait le plus de problèmes était bien Malfoy, ce blond peroxydé qui n'avait pas lâché Severus depuis qu'il l'avait approché à la bibliothèque.

Lucius approchait toujours Severus quand il était seul, ils se retrouvaient donc souvent quand Severus était à la bibliothèque sans ses amis. Un jour, Lily les avait rejoints et quand Lucius avait appris que Lily était une « _Née-Moldue_ », j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il n'en avait laissé rien voir, mais la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Severus le lendemain avait commencé à ébrécher la confiance qu'il avait gagnée auprès de Severus.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _\- Ton amie, Lily, elle a l'air plutôt sympa. Fit Malfoy semblant ne pas y prêter plus d'attention._

 _\- Oui ! Affirma Severus avec entrain. Nous sommes les deux seuls sorciers de notre ville. On s'est découvert par hasard, c'est moi qui lui ai appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Fit Severus avec fierté._

 _\- Si tu habites dans une ville moldue, j'imagine que l'un de tes parents est moldu ? Demanda Lucius pour avoir confirmation, il ne fallait certainement pas qu'il ramène un « Né-Moldu » à son Seigneur !_

 _\- Oui, c'était mon père. Fit Severus sur la défensive._

 _Lucius ne demanda pas si sa mère était une sorcière, il avait dû se souvenir que Severus lui avait déjà dit que ce don des potions était apparemment un trait de famille._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec les moldus ? Fit Malfoy avant de s'expliquer en voyant le regard suspicieux de Severus. Oh, tu sais, je dis ça parce que souvent, ceux ayant grandi dans le monde moldu ont rencontré beaucoup de problèmes avec eux. Ils ont souvent été moqués, rejetés et même parfois battus parce qu'ils étaient différents…_

 _\- Oh, je… J'ai rencontré aussi quelques moldus comme ça mais… Ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie d'entre eux ! Affirma Severus avec toujours ses sourcils froncés._

 _\- Une petite partie ? C'est déjà trop ! Fit Lucius avec une pointe de colère dans la voix._

 _\- La peur peut pousser à faire des choses que nous ne ferions jamais en temps normal, il est injuste de juger quelqu'un sur ce qu'il fait parce qu'il a peur. Nous devrions essayer de les comprendre avant d'accuser des personnes qui sont certainement très gentilles en temps normal ! Gronda Severus pour la première fois devant un Lucius Malfoy surpris d'une telle réaction._

 _Severus prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière alors que Malfoy regardait encore l'endroit où se tenait Severus quelques instants plus tôt, debout et le dominant de toute sa hauteur._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

J'avais été scotché, la dernière phrase de Severus n'était pas que les mots exacts que je lui avais dits un jour en parlant de ma vie dans le monde moldu. Cela voulait dire qu'en plus de m'avoir attentivement écouté, Severus avait compris l'importance de ces mots… On ne peut pas juger une personne sur un moment d'égarement ou en faisant de cette personne une généralité. Pour moi, c'était déjà une victoire avec Severus. Il ne voyait plus son père quand on parlait de moldus, il voyait l'amour des parents de Lily envers leur fille, et il se souvenait des paroles de sa mère qui s'était rebellée contre sa famille car elle n'adhérait pas à ces mêmes idéaux…

Une bataille avait été gagnée contre Malfoy, mais il était rapidement revenu à la charge. Après tout, un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais et obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'a jamais rencontré Harry Potter, celui qui l'a mené à sa perte. Et je serai heureux de recommencer une nouvelle fois, je ferai tout pour que Severus ne le rejoigne pas, jamais !

C'est juste après les examens de fin d'année, que Severus avait évidemment admirablement réussis, que Malfoy revint le voir. Il s'excusa platement en expliquant qu'il n'avait rien contre Lily, mais qu'il se méfiait juste des moldus parce que beaucoup de ses amis ayant grandi dans le monde moldu avaient connu des mésaventures plus que désagréables avec eux.

Severus avait accepté ses excuses, et bien qu'il n'ait rien dit de plus, Lucius comme moi sentions qu'une grande partie de la confiance obtenue s'était envolée. Ils commencèrent à parler de leur examen jusqu'à ce que Lucius trouve une ouverture à ce qui devait être son plan de secours.

\- Tu veux faire l'Institut de Potion de Londres ou de Paris ? _Questionna le blond avec une fausse innocence peinte sur le visage._

\- J'aurai aimé celle de Paris, c'est la meilleure au monde… Mais, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y entrer… _Fit-il sans vouloir avouer qu'il n'était même pas certain d'avoir l'argent pour entrer dans celle de Londres._

\- Oh ! Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner sur les prix et les notes qu'il faut avoir. _Répondit Lucius avec un intérêt qui m'horripila puisque je savais qu'il n'était que personnel, mais pas Severus._

\- C'est vrai ? _Demanda Severus véritablement heureux que quelqu'un puisse le renseigner et surtout, s'intéresse à ce qu'il veut faire plus tard._

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais, ma famille a des relations… Je pourrai parler avec mon père pour essayer de t'avoir une bourse pour celle de Londres, voire de Paris… _Dit-il comme-ci cela n'était rien._

\- Tu n'es pas obligé… _Répondit Severus, gêné._

\- Tu plaisantes ? _Ria Malfoy._ Tu n'es qu'en première année et tu en sais déjà plus qu'un septième année en matière de potion. Cela serait plutôt une honte pour moi de ne pas t'aider !

Severus se sentit redevable envers Malfoy, rien que le fait de voir avec son père si cela serait possible dans l'avenir était déjà énorme pour lui. L'institut de Potion, que ce soit celui de Londres ou de Paris, y entrer est déjà un rêve. Et malheureusement, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de pistons à mon époque alors je n'imagine même pas trente ans plus tôt !

Severus finit par s'excuser et partit voir ses amis. L'atmosphère était bien plus détendue et Malfoy bien plus heureux d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de confiance avec Severus, voire même un point de pression. Sans compter que je m'attends maintenant à voir débarquer un hibou pendant les vacances demandant à Severus de faire des potions pour démontrer au père de Lucius Malfoy que Severus était un véritable génie des potions. Potions qui seraient très certainement rémunérées généreusement par Malfoy pour flatter un peu plus l'égo de Severus.

Non, la guerre contre Malfoy n'est vraiment pas gagnée. Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui sait faire la guerre… Je l'ai déjà faite. Et cette fois-ci, j'escompte gagner sans aucune perte, surtout pas contre lui !


	10. Les vacances

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, je voulais répondre en début de chapitre à une question que l'on m'a beaucoup posé sur le chapitre précédent, pourquoi Harry ne prévient pas Severus ? J'avais pourtant pensé que cela avait été clair, mais pas assez apparemment. Alors je vous mets ici en copier coller, ce que j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont posés la question !

 _"Demande toi plutôt comment aurait réagit Severus si Harry avait fait par de ses doutes concernant Lucius. A cet instant, Severus se sent important, on reconnait son don en potion et ce n'est pas un spectre qui le protège depuis des années, sa propre mère, Lily ou encore ses camarades ayant le même âge que lui qui lui dit cela, qui le flatte et l'estime. Non, c'est Lucius Malfoy ! Malfoy, un élève de sixième année à Serpentard dont personne ne peut ignorer le groupe qu'il a formé autour de lui, un groupe d'excellent élèves qui réussiront à coup sûr rien qu'en traînant avec Malfoy dont le père semble avoir le bras tellement long que rien n'est impossible._

 _Est-ce que Severus aurait écouté Harry ? Oui, il l'aurait fait, mais il y a aussi de grande chance pour qu'il se sente "agressé" dans ce qu'il est. Severus n'a jamais eut confiance en lui, il est encore un enfant influençable et fragile. Et malgré le fait qu'il ait confiance en Harry, Lucius est réel, tout le monde peut le voir et entendre les compliments qu'il lui fait. Il peut réellement influer sur ce futur dont il rêve tant, l'Institut de Potion. Et Severus veut croire en ses rêves, alors même s'il lui fait confiance, il lui en aurait voulu pour gâcher son bonheur d'avoir trouver enfin quelqu'un qui l'estime à sa juste valeur, quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de tous."_

Sans compter que Lucius est quelqu'un de sournois qui n'abandonne jamais une aussi bonne proie que Severus. Et c'est à Severus d'apprendre à se défendre. Harry n'est pas infaillible, il essaiera de tout faire pour aider Severus mais il sait également que Severus n'est pas une marionnette, il ne veut pas faire de Severus ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être, un pion.

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos demandes et suggestions (on m'a par exemple demandé plus de scènes avec Lily et on m'a parlé du père de Luna), se sont des choses auxquelles j'aurai pu pensé comme absolument pas ou très vaguement. Donc n'hésitez pas à me demander, il y a tellement de personnage, j'ai fais des recherches pour voir qui je pourrai intégrer mais il y a malheureusement assez peu d'information sur les élèves de cet époque. Donc toute suggestion est bonne à prendre et toute remarque et demande sera prise en compte et aidera même grandement ! Alors merci à vous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Les vacances**_

Lily et Severus ont été plus qu'heureux de retrouver leurs parents après une année sans les voir. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ne partiront plus sans jamais revenir, mais malgré ce manque, je doute qu'ils regrettent vraiment de ne pas être revenus. Poudlard est toujours magique et magnifique, et en profiter pendant les vacances, alors que l'école est presque vide… Ça a toujours été mon petit plaisir, déambuler dans les couloirs et redécouvrir ce château immense ! Mais le fait que je n'avais personne qui m'attendait en dehors de Poudlard aidait grandement à mon plaisir d'être enfin seul dans ce grand château.

Depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Eileen, il y a trois semaines de cela, elle avait fait raccorder la cheminée au réseau de cheminette. Ce qui est un gain de temps et d'argent considérable quand on considère le nombre de mornilles qu'elle doit mettre chaque semaine pour envoyer tous ses colis ! Hermione m'en avait parlé, le prix m'avait d'ailleurs laissé complètement abasourdi, 50 Gallions pour raccorder une famille sorcière à ce qui est le transport magique le plus utilisé. Avec la fortune que j'avais, 50 Gallions n'étaient rien, mais pour Eileen ou encore les Weasley, cela représente sans conteste une fortune que l'on ne peut pas forcément s'offrir dans l'immédiat.

Eileen avait bien meilleure mine qu'au départ de Severus pour Poudlard, j'avais vu le changement s'opérer petit à petit puisque je venais régulièrement la voir dans mes périodes d'ennuis intenses. Eileen qui avait toujours tout fait pour son fils avait drastiquement diminué ses dépenses. Severus ne s'en était pas entièrement rendu compte, mais Eileen s'était privée beaucoup pour lui. Elle avait petit à petit refait une garde-robe correcte pour son fils, l'avait nourri comme il se doit et avait même pris plaisir à lui acheter quelques gâteaux, ce qui ne lui avait fait aucun mal vu l'état de maigreur dans lequel il avait été. Elle lui avait également acheté beaucoup de livres, la plupart d'occasions, mais vu la quantité, cela fait quand même une belle somme d'argent.

Offrir à Severus la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir avait un prix, Eileen l'avait payé sans rechigner et bien qu'elle avait également pu se refaire une petite garde-robe et se nourrir plus convenablement, elle continuait toujours de mettre de l'argent de côté pour Severus. Pour les affaires dont il aurait besoin l'année prochaine, pour ses prochains livres à acheter, pour de nouveaux vêtements. Finalement, les dépenses ne s'arrêtaient jamais vraiment, mais Eileen faisait ce sacrifice pour son fils et uniquement pour lui. C'est dans ses instants que je réalisais à quel point Eileen et moi nous ressemblions. Nous sommes prêts à tous les sacrifices pour Severus, nous oubliant nous-mêmes en chemin. Mais Severus valait bien plus que ces quelques sacrifices, bien qu'il ne se rendra peut-être jamais compte de tout ce que nous avons perdu pour lui, de tout ce que nous sommes prêts à perdre pour lui. Que serai-je prêt à faire pour lui ? Je ne sais pas quelles implications auront mes mots et mes actes dans l'avenir, j'espère faire au mieux pour en sauver un maximum, mais au fond de moi, je sais parfaitement que j'essaie en premier lieu de le sauver lui…

HP HP HP HP

\- Pétunia m'en veut. _Avoua tristement Lily._

Nous attendions la suite, mais elle ne vint jamais. Et les seules fois où Lily ne parlait presque pas, c'était bien les fois où elle était réellement attristé par quelque chose.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, Lily. Ta sœur devrait comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es une sorcière et qu'elle est juste une moldue.

\- Elle n'est pas juste une moldue ! _Grogna Lily._ C'est ma sœur !

\- Oui, excuse-moi. _Fit-il honteux._ Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Mais elle nous traite de monstres et toi tu la défends encore !

\- Mais c'est ma sœur ! _Argumenta Lily à la fois outrée et fataliste._

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour nous insulter, Lily ! _S'énerva Severus en se levant._ Tu ne crois pas que j'ai largement été insulté de monstre pour le restant de ma vie ? _Cria-t-il en ramassant ses affaires pour partir._

Lily le regarda, sans comprendre pourquoi Severus partait. Elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que Severus aussi souffrait d'être insulté de monstre chaque fois qu'il allait chez Lily et voyait Pétunia.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus ! Je ne savais pas que cela te touchait autant...

Severus s'arrêta pour regarder Lily qui avait les yeux humides et la mine désolée.

\- Excuse-moi. _S'excusa Lily avec sincérité._ Reste, s'il te plait…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il consentit à se rassoir à côté de Lily. Un long silence s'installa, il n'était pas gênant, juste plein de questions. Mais en bonne Gryffondor, ce fut Lily qui mit les pieds dans le chaudron la première.

\- Tu... On t'a déjà insulté de monstre ? _Demanda Lily avec inquiétude._

\- Oui. _Murmura Severus en guise de réponse._

\- Qui ? _Chuchota Lily, comme si tout cela était le plus grand secret qu'il partageait, et il l'était._

\- Tobias... Mon père. _Répondit Severus avec tristesse._

\- Oh, je ne savais pas...

Lily était triste, elle semblait se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses de Severus. En réalité, elle savait que Severus ne vivait qu'avec sa mère, mais elle n'avait jamais posé de questions. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attrister Severus, peut-être avait-elle supposé qu'il ne le connaissait tout simplement pas ou qu'il était mort.

\- Ton père... _Murmura Lily sans oser poser la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres._

\- Il n'était pas un homme bon. _Fit Severus à voix basse._ Ma mère ne lui avait pas dit être une sorcière, et quand il l'a appris, après la naissance, il a eu peur. Il...

Severus avait du mal à continuer, mais il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Lily ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, Severus avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, il ne pouvait donc pas voir le regard perdu et triste de Lily. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi dire, mais elle fit ce qui était le mieux dans ce cas, écouter.

\- Il nous battait. _Continua Severus, semblant être la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais dite de sa vie._ Maman avait trop peur, je crois, pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas le courage de nous défendre et ne savait pas quoi faire si on partait. Mais un jour, quand j'avais huit ans, il est mort dans un accident à la mine...

La voix de Severus se faisait de plus en plus faible au cours de son récit, sa voix s'enrouait parfois et il finit dans un murmure à peine audible. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était replié sur lui-même, les genoux contre son torse et la tête sur les genoux. Il luttait désespérément contre les larmes. Il devait déjà s'en vouloir d'avouer ça à Lily, ayant bien trop honte de dire qu'il avait été battu et n'avait pu se défendre, pleurer devant elle serait une épreuve supplémentaire. Mais Severus ne devait pas s'en vouloir de ce passé qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, je lui avais répété maintes fois qu'un enfant ne peut rien contre un adulte, aussi moldu soit-il. Et aujourd'hui, il prenait son courage à deux mais et faisait ce que je lui ai toujours conseillé, en parler à Lily.

Lily s'était doucement rapprochée de Severus, elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule, regardant la rangée de cheveux qui le protégeait du regard de Lily.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faite, Severus. _Fit Lily avec douceur._ Tu n'es pas un monstre, et moi non plus. Comment croire que la magie fait de nous des monstres ? C'est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée !

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'accord mais ne la releva pas.

\- Severus, tu es le meilleur de notre année. Tu n'as jamais obtenu autre chose qu'un Optimal. Sans oublier que tu es un génie des Potions et que la rumeur dit que Slughorn t'invitera à son club l'année prochaine. Hors, aucun élève en dessous de la sixième année n'a été admis dans son club ! _Énuméra Lily avec aplomb, avant de reprendre plus calmement devant le stoïcisme de Severus._ Et tu es… Mon meilleur ami. _Avoua Lily le rouge aux joues, c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait._

Severus releva enfin la tête, je pouvais voir sur son visage les traîner de larme qu'il n'avait pas voulu montrer.

\- Ton… Ton meilleur ami ? _Demanda Severus, la voix légèrement rauque._

\- Oui, mon meilleur ami. _Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant._

\- Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie… _Répondit Severus en rougissant légèrement._ Pour Slughorn, j'en ai entendu parler, mais je doute vraiment de cette rumeur… _Rajouta-t-il rapidement pour ne pas s'épancher sur leur déclaration._

\- Tu plaisantes ? _S'amusa Lily avant de rire de la mine surprise de Severus._ Tu feras un bien meilleur Maître en Potion que lui ! Alors forcement…

Lily reprit son monologue alors que Severus rougissait sous les compliments de sa « _meilleure amie_ ». Lily parlait tout le temps, mais elle avait véritablement le don pour détendre l'atmosphère, un peu comme Ron, mais en plus subtile et bien plus bavarde !

HP HP HP HP

La lettre tant redoutée arriva à la mi-juillet. Lucius Malfoy avait bien évidemment tout fait pour étaler sa fortune dans une simple lettre.

L'encre sur l'enveloppe est tellement dorée et brillante que l'on se demande si ce n'est pas véritablement de l'or, le sceau des Malfoy pour fermer la lettre, un parchemin de grande qualité ainsi qu'une lettre ayant tellement de formules de politesse qu'elle donne l'impression d'être une lettre officielle. Tout était là pour impressionner, et à ma plus grande joie, cela laissa Severus plutôt dubitatif.

\- N'est-il pas censé être… Je ne sais pas… Un genre d'ami ? _Me demanda Severus alors qu'il relisait pour la troisième fois la lettre de Lucius._

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Lucius Malfoy soit le genre de garçon à se faire des amis. _Avouai-je calmement._ Des relations, des contacts, mais des amis…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Harry ! _Grogna Severus tout en étant plus interrogatif qu'en colère._ Tout le monde veut se faire des amis… Non ?

\- J'aimerais te répondre oui, Severus. Mais regardes la lettre, ça ne donne pas l'impression de quelqu'un étant ou voulant être ton ami. Que te dit-il dans cette lettre ? _Demandai-je sans avouer que je l'avais déjà lu._

\- Il me demande de lui envoyer des potions pour montrer à son père ce que je vaux _. Répondit simplement Severus._ Il y en a cinq différentes, je vais les faire dans la semaine. On verra bien. Peut-être que j'aurai la chance que Lord Malfoy veuille bien m'aider à rentrer à l'Institut de Potion. _Espéra-t-il tout haut, les yeux brillants d'espoir._

\- Tu y entreras, Severus. Avec ou sans son aide. _Dis-je un peu amer de n'entendre parler que de cette famille qui le détruira plus qu'autre chose._

\- Je ne pourrai jamais y entrer sans leur aide ! _Affirma Severus, venimeux._

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es le meilleur de ta génération, Severus ! Tu auras le droit à une bourse, et même s'il te manque de l'argent, je suis certain que tu trouveras comment le rassembler par tes propres moyens.

\- Comment Harry ? Comment pourrai-je faire ? Je ne suis rien ni personne, pour le monde moldu comme pour le monde sorcier. _Répondit douloureusement Severus._ Avec la famille Malfoy, le groupe de Malfoy, je pourrai être certain d'intégrer cette école. Quoi qu'ils me demandent en échange, je pourrai leur rembourser quand je serai diplômé, en vendant des potions. _Affirma-t-il, l'inquiétude marquant tout de même ses traits._

\- Le prix à payer est parfois bien trop élevé. Assure-toi que Malfoy veut vraiment t'aider et non te manipuler à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment en te demandant de rembourser ta dette.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'envoie ces potions ? _Me demanda un Severus un peu perdu._

\- Non, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire. Profite de ce qu'il voudra te donner, mais méfie-toi de ce qu'il pourrait te demander par ce qu'il t'offre généreusement. _Répondis-je en toute honnêteté._

Severus réfléchit pendant un bon moment, ne disant plus un mot, ses yeux passants sur la lettre sans vraiment la lire.

\- Tu parles comme un Serpentard… _Murmura Severus._

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

\- Bien, je suppose. _Fit Severus avec un sourire espiègle._ Si tu peux m'aider à comprendre les Serpentards comme Malfoy… Je ne dis pas non !

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que je serai toujours là. _Dis-je une nouvelle fois à Severus._ Et ça sera toujours le cas, que tu le veuilles ou non…

\- Et je n'ai jamais eue de raison dans douter. _Répondit Severus avec douceur, toute colère, inquiétude ou amertume envolées._ Je me méfierai de Malfoy. _M'assura Severus avant de s'installer plus confortablement pour essayer de s'endormir._

HP HP HP HP

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Severus pour concocter les cinq potions que Lucius Malfoy lui avait demandées. Et à peine quelques heures plus tard, un hibou arriva avec une nouvelle lettre de Malfoy accrochée à la patte. En réalité, ce n'était pas une lettre, mais bien deux qui arrivèrent ce jour-là. Lucius Malfoy avait remercié Severus pour ses potions dont la qualité était bien évidemment parfaite. Abraxas Malfoy, lui, était tout aussi formel dans son courrier, prouvant par la même occasion que Lucius ne considérait pas Severus comme un ami mais bien comme une potentielle personne avec qui il pourrait faire des affaires. Ce fut là, une erreur de plus.

Lord Malfoy avait écrit être impressionné par la qualité de ses potions et voulait en obtenir d'autres. Comme prévu, il avait rémunéré Severus en glissant deux Gallions dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait une liste de potions, toutes de soins, qu'il espérait que Severus pourrait lui concocter avec rémunération à la clé.

Severus suivit mon conseil, qui fût également celui d'Eileen quand il lui en parla, profiter de ce que les Malfoy pourraient lui donner en échange de ses potions. Et Merlin, merci ! En bonne Serpentarde qu'elle était, Eileen conseilla son fils dans ses échanges avec les Malfoy, ainsi, il ne serait pas magiquement redevable. Car comme toutes les dettes de vies qu'un sorcier peut avoir envers un autre, il y a également ce contrat que l'on peut contracter sans même s'en rendre compte, envers quelqu'un qui vous a « _aidé_ » plus que généreusement. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'honneur, c'est une question de magie. Et si Severus avait contracté une dette important auprès des Malfoy, il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix quand ceux-ci lui demanderaient un service en retour.

Bien sûr, ce sont des choses que peu de sorciers « _Né-Moldus_ » ou « _Sangs mêlés_ » savent, cette dette est déclarée tellement cruelle, barbare et sournoise que peu de personnes s'en servent. Mais dans les vieilles familles de « _Sangs-Purs_ », cette dette ne reste quasiment jamais impayée. Eileen avait donc rédigé un contrat en bonne et due forme, stipulant que Severus était rémunéré pour ses potions avec le minimum de ce qu'il pouvait être demandé au vu de la qualité de celles-ci. Mais si la rémunération dépasse le minimum requis, il n'en sera pas redevable et ainsi, jamais personne ne pourra lui demander de rembourser sa dette de quelques façons que ce soit.

Le contrat avait été rédigé par Eileen, signé magiquement par Severus et assigné par les Gobelins qui l'avaient eux-mêmes fait signer aux Malfoy. Malfoy que j'avais pris un malin plaisir d'observer pendant la découverte de ce contrat. Mais ils ne pouvaient que s'incliner, ce genre de contrat est très courant dans la haute société sorcière, ne pas en signer un prouverait que l'on a des intentions malveillantes envers l'autre personne du contrat. Et le reprocher à Severus serait également prouver qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de faire de cet argent, une dette. Voldemort n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très heureux d'apprendre ce fait, et bien qu'il avait avoué à son journal s'être incliné devant tant de fourberie, cela ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. À présent, il se méfiait de Severus.

Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de payer Severus bien plus qu'il ne le fallait, espérant sûrement qu'il se sentirait redevable quand même. Et Severus avait pris cet argent pour ce qu'il était, une tentative de manipulation. Il en avait parlé à Lily qui lui avait conseillé de se méfier de Malfoy, lui racontant qu'après leur rencontre dans la bibliothèque il l'avait royalement ignoré ou lui lançait des regards à faire froid dans le dos. Lucius Malfoy accumulait donc les erreurs alors qu'il pensait que c'était tout le contraire. Peut-être oublie-t-il qu'il y a plus important pour Severus que de faire le meilleur Institut de Potion ou même l'argent qu'il pouvait lui envoyer. Mais pour savoir cela, il fallait le vivre soi-même, et malgré le fait qu'il me donne l'impression d'être attaché à Narcissa Black, il a prouvé plus d'une fois dans mon passé qu'il cherchait avant tout à être au sommet, quitte à utiliser sa femme et son fils pour cela. Il n'y a que quand il s'est mis en danger physique et social, qu'il s'est rangé du bon côté, pas parce qu'il était contre les avis et les façons de faire de Voldemort, mais tout simplement parce qu'il tenait à la vie et à celle de sa femme et son fils. Ni plus ni moins.

HP HP HP HP

\- Severus ! Lily ! Venez manger ! _Appela Eileen._

Severus et Lily laissèrent leurs livres de métamorphose et descendirent à toute vitesse dans la cuisine. Eileen avait installé la table et un délicieux poulet grillé était au centre.

À son retour, Severus avait découvert les changements de la maison. En plus du tout nouvel accès au réseau de cheminette, Eileen avait acheté quelques livres pour décorer et réparer la maison. Les maisons moldues sont toujours plus compliquées à réaménager, tous les sorts ne peuvent être employés sur les maisons non magiques, on ne peut pas agrandir les pièces aussi facilement que dans une maison sorcière.

Mais Eileen avait réussi quelques ajustements. Le salon avait été embelli par des couleurs plus lumineuses, la bibliothèque s'était vue ravitailler en livres sorciers. La petite cuisine s'était agrandie, faisant ainsi place à un plan de travail spécial pour la fabrication des potions. La chambre de Severus n'avait pas subi d'énorme changement puisqu'il avait lui-même décoré sa chambre dans l'année précédant son entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait juste été légèrement agrandie, autant que la magie le permette dans une maison moldue, et son placard qui était assez grand avait été aménagé en petit laboratoire de potion. Il n'est pas bien grand mais assez pour que Severus fasse ses potions sans risquer que ses émanations de fumée interfèrent avec les potions d'Eileen. Il avait bien évidemment ordre de ne pas faire de potion dangereuse sans en parler à sa mère.

Tout n'avait pas encore été réaménagé ou redécoré, car c'est une chose qui se fait petit à petit car cela prend énormément de temps. Mais c'est également une façon pour Eileen de tourner définitivement une page terrible de son passé, un passé plein de douleurs et de désillusions. Certes, un passé où Severus est né, ce qui ne le rend pas moins terrible mais un peu plus doux...

Et si beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant l'absence de Severus, tout cela était en partie dû à l'un des nouveaux clients réguliers d'Eileen. Ce tout nouveau client paie presque la moitié du prix que demanderait un véritable Maître en Potion, ce qui est bien plus que ce qu'Eileen obtient en temps normal.

C'est pour cette raison qu'un vrai poulet rôti se trouve sur la table et qu'Eileen a eue le plaisir de pouvoir demander à ce que Lily puisse passer une semaine de vacances chez elle. Une demande que les Evans s'étaient empressées de retourner.

Severus n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux, même lors de son entrée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Et cette semaine avec Lily était un véritable ravissement. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de Lily chez Severus et dès demain, ils iraient tous les deux chez Lily pour une semaine.

Évidemment, ils avaient profité de cette semaine chez Severus pour faire leur devoir et s'entraîner à la magie pendant qu'ils en avaient encore la possibilité, grâce à la présence d'une sorcière majeure qui elle aussi ne se privait plus d'en faire.

\- Vous êtes encore sur l'histoire de la Magie ? _Demanda Eileen._

\- Non ! _Répondit Severus en souriant._ Depuis que tu nous as appris ce que tu savais, on a bien mieux compris que dans le livre que le Professeur Binns demande.

\- Ça fait des décennies que ce professeur ne fait que parler des guerres gobelines. Il était déjà d'un profond ennui de son vivant, la mort n'a rien changé. _Répondit Eileen en levant les yeux au ciel._ À se demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas engagé un nouveau professeur et simplement déménager les élèves de classe.

\- C'est sur qu'il ne remarquerait même pas notre absence ! _Fit Lily en souriant timidement._

\- C'est certain, il ne remarque rien. Je me demande même comment il fait pour savoir qu'il doit donner cours... _Renchérit Severus en riant._

Le repas de déroula dans cette ambiance calme et joyeuse, comme tous les jours depuis le retour de Severus. Poudlard a grandement amélioré l'état d'esprit de Severus et l'argent supplémentaire que gagne Eileen l'a soulagé d'un poids. L'avenir semble bien plus joyeux que prévu, et j'escompte bien à ce que cela reste ainsi pour de nombreuses années, pour ne pas dire toujours…

HP HP HP HP

\- Cette semaine était super ! _Fit Lily à Severus alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Severus pour la dernière fois._ J'ai hâte d'avoir 17 ans, faire de la magie quand on veut, c'est vraiment génial ! Heureusement que ta mère est là pour que nous puissions en faire ! Et ce laboratoire de potion est super, ta maman a vraiment bien réaménagé la maison. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas à la maison car on ne peut pas faire de magie, ni de potion... _Fit Lily avec tristesse._ Mais tu verras, on s'amusera bien quand même ! Je te...

\- Lily ? _Appela Severus d'une voix ensommeillée._

\- Oui ?

\- Tu parles trop ! _Grogna-t-il gentiment._

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée. _Répondit-elle penaude._

Un rire lui répondit et Lily retrouva bien vite son sourire. Lily se fait souvent remarquer par son bavardage incessant, mais Severus ne lui en tient jamais rigueur. Bien qu'il aimerait sans doute avoir de temps en temps un peu la paix.

\- Rabat-joie ! _Murmura Lily en fermant enfin les yeux._

\- Pipelette ! _Renchérit Severus avant que le silence se fasse enfin._

HP HP HP HP

Comme par hasard, Pétunia était partie dormir chez une amie exactement la même semaine où Severus venait. Cela ne les empêcha aucunement de profiter de cette semaine, bien au contraire. Et j'en profitai également pour découvrir un peu plus mes grands-parents. Ils se conduisaient avec Severus comme s'il était leur propre fils.

Les voir aussi heureux est tout aussi douloureux que bienfaiteur. Savoir que je n'avais jamais pu les connaître, ses deux personnes formidables… Ils aimaient Lily comme Molly et Arthur aimaient chacun de leur enfant, d'un amour inconditionnel. J'imagine que Lily en tant que mère doit être pareil, j'imagine qu'elle m'aimait de la même façon…

Il y a des jours où les voir grandir, vivre, est tout aussi douloureux que cela peut me rendre extrêmement heureux et comblé de le voir. Tant de choses que je n'avais pas vécues, tant de choses que j'aurai échangées contre ma fortune, ma célébrité et même mes amis…

Toute la semaine passa ainsi, entre bonheur de les voir et amertume de n'avoir pas vécu la même chose avec eux. Quand on est un Spectre, que l'on n'a ni besoin de dormir et encore moins de manger, voir ceux que vous aimez le plus au monde vivre sereinement est presque une torture. Et la culpabilité ne fait que grandir un peu plus.

Heureusement, les deux semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Poudlard m'aiderait certainement à aller mieux. J'ai tant à découvrir sur ce château, tellement que je n'avais pas pu espionner parce que je surveillais les Maraudeurs et Malfoy. Peut-être serai-je un peu plus tranquille cette année, non ?

Mais, après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que j'espérai déjà pour moi-même chaque année ?


	11. Les révélations

**_Chapitre 11 : Les révélations_**

Le retour à Poudlard se passa agréablement bien, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas venus une seule fois embêter Severus et Lucius était tranquillement dans son compartiment à prôner son idéologie pro-Sang-Pur.

C'est donc dans un calme agréable qu'une nouvelle année scolaire commença. J'avais le doux espoir que tout se déroule sans problème, mais ce n'était qu'un espoir de plus à une longue liste d'espoir que je savais déjà perdu d'avance...

\- Severus ! _Appela doucement Lucius en s'installant à leur table habituelle dans la bibliothèque._ Mon père a été impressionné par tes potions, surtout que la plupart sont largement du niveau ASPIC. Je pense que Père te soutiendra pour une bourse auprès de l'Institut des Potions.

\- Merci ! _Fit joyeusement Severus en rougissant de bonheur._ Mais ce n'était rien, vraiment…

La conversation continua dans un calme relatif, Lucius faisant semblant aux mots qu'il employait, mais cela ne pourrait durer éternellement, et quand il fera une erreur de plus, je serai là !

\- Salut, Severus ! _Fit Lily en se posant de l'autre côté de lui, rapidement suivit par Andrew, Arthur et Mark, les garçons dans le dortoir de Severus._ Malfoy. _Salua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce._

\- Evans. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._ Je te laisse avec tes… amis.

Lucius Malfoy partit sans un regard en arrière, mais je vis parfaitement ses sourcils se froncer légèrement d'agacement. Son fils avait les mêmes tics que son père.

\- Je sais que la famille Malfoy ouvre beaucoup de portes, mais je me méfie de Lucius Malfoy comme de la peste. _Avoua Arthur, le seul « Sang-Pur » de la bande de garçons._

\- Moi non plus. _Fit Mark alors que Lily et Andrew s'accordaient à cet avis d'un simple signe de tête._

\- Il pourrait m'ouvrir des portes. _Répondit Severus._ Mais je comprends, il est difficile à cerner et cache des choses.

\- Mais tu continues à traîner avec lui ? _Fit Mark avec surprise._

\- En réalité, c'est toujours lui qui vient vers moi. Donc, c'est lui qui traîne avec moi ! _Sourit Severus d'un air totalement effronté que je ne lui connais pas._

\- Arrête, on dirait un Serpentard ! _Fit Andrew en riant._

\- Qui ressemble à un Serpentard ? _Demanda Alice en s'asseyant à la table avec Pandora._

\- Severus ! _Répondit Lily._

\- Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que ce n'était plus un secret pour personne…

La table repartit dans les rires alors que Severus pestait contre ses amis. Car oui, il pouvait dire haut et fort qu'il avait des amis. Lily était sa meilleure amie et elle avait amené avec elle Alice dont l'amitié qui avait commencé dans le train n'avait jamais cessé de grandir. Alice avait amené Mathilde avec qui elle était dans le train avant que Lily et Severus débarquent, Mathilde qui est également à Poufsouffle avec Alice et qui reste une jeune fille très discrète. Pandora s'était fait une place toute seule, elle avait simplement voulu demander de l'aide en Potion à Severus, et Severus s'était mis à l'aider comme il le faisait avec les garçons de son dortoir. Pour qu'au final, Pandora ne quitte presque plus les garçons. Elle avait bien quelques amies dans son propre dortoir, mais il fallait avouer que Severus était celui qui la suivait le plus. Luna m'avait dit que sa mère était décédée après une expérience qui avait mal tourné, mais je comprends pourquoi, Pandora veut tout découvrir et elle sait déjà qu'elle veut faire de la magie expérimentale. Et étrangement, elle a trouvé en Severus un garçon qui suit son raisonnement tout en lui rappelant les limites quand elle n'a pas conscience du danger.

Évidemment, le fait qu'Andrew, Mark et Arthur partagent le même dortoir que Severus avait grandement aidé à ce rapprochement, mais il fallait avouer que chacun apportait son petit quelque chose aux groupes. Andrew était assez extraverti et surtout le grand blagueur du groupe, doué en métamorphose, il n'hésitait pas à tout métamorphoser, même si cela devait être la plume de l'un de ses amis en plein cours de sortilège.

Arthur et Lily sont autant semblables que différents. Tous les deux très doués en sortilège et d'une sincérité implacable, Arthur le « _Sang-Pur_ » a bien plus de tact dans sa manière de dire les choses, ce qui contraste avec la façon des Gryffondors de dire ce qu'ils pensent avant de réfléchir. Il reste également un garçon plus que discret, ne parlant que pour dire réellement quelque chose d'important et ne donne que rarement son avis s'il n'est pas directement demandé.

Mark quant à lui me rappelle souvent Hermione, un « _Né-Moldu_ » qui n'avait absolument aucune connaissance du monde sorcier avant que le Professeur McGonagall vienne lui donner sa lettre. Depuis ce jour, il ne fait que lire des tonnes de livres pour en apprendre le plus possible, demandant parfois l'avis d'Arthur, d'Alice ou encore de Pandora qui sont tous « _Sangs-Purs_ » et connaissent le monde sorcier depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Parfois, il paraît tellement connaître le monde sorcier que l'on se demande réellement s'il a été élevé dans le monde moldu.

Et après un été à recevoir des lettres de chacune de ces personnes, Severus ne peut à présent que les considérer comme des amis. Bien sûr, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Severus et Lily se voient parfois seul, mais chacun sait qu'ils se connaissaient avant d'être à Poudlard et étaient devenus amis. Ils leur laissaient donc leurs instants de solitude, souvent les samedis après-midi qui étaient restés le jour où ils se voyaient pour parler de leur semaine et rêvasser sur le monde sorcier comme ils le faisaient avant. Sauf que maintenant, ils n'étaient plus seuls et qu'à n'importe quels moments ils pouvaient se retrouver pour une partie de bataille explosive à huit.

HP HP HP HP

L'année dernière, je m'étais contenté de faire quelques visites dans le château, mais je ne m'éloignais jamais bien longtemps. Cette année, malgré le fait que Severus ait été intégré au Club de Slug et que cela aurait pu rendre les Maraudeurs encore plus jaloux. Ils semblaient qu'ils ait été pris dans l'énigme qui consistait à savoir où pouvait bien aller Remus deux voir trois jours par mois, ils semblaient bien moins enclins à embêter Severus pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est donc bien plus rassuré que je partais régulièrement à la conquête des secrets de ce château.

J'avais voulu faire étage par étage, mais à cause des nombreuses tours composant le château, ainsi que les fois où il fallait remonter un escalier pour pouvoir redescendre autre part, j'ai donc décidé de commencer par les tours. C'est avec logique que j'ai commencé par la tour des Serdaigles. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette envie de découvrir le château que je fis la découverte d'un pouvoir supplémentaire que je ne m'étais encore jamais risqué de tenter. C'était arrivé dans les premiers jours d'explorations, dans le haut de la tour Serdaigle, j'avais vu tous les dortoirs, quand les élèves n'étaient pas là, évidemment. J'avais ainsi pu découvrir que les Septièmes années, filles comme garçons, n'étaient pas réellement sur le même palier que tous les autres dortoirs. N'ayant jamais fait ma septième année, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller voir chez les Gryffondors, mais c'était bien la même chose que chez les Serdaigles. La porte qui était censée mener dans le dortoir dévoilait en réalité un escalier montant juste sous le toit de la tour. Et autant pour les Serdaigles que pour les Gryffondors, il y avait un grand salon avec un couloir de chaque côté qui menait à des chambres individuelles. C'était tout simplement le même agencement que pour les années inférieures, sauf que ces quartiers-là étaient uniquement pour les septièmes années.

Je n'en avais jamais rien su tout simplement parce qu'il était interdit d'en parler. Effectivement, une affiche dans le salon de septièmes années indique qu'ils avaient ordre de n'en parler à personne et de n'inviter personne. Sinon, ils seraient relégués dans un des dortoirs de sixièmes années jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, il est donc logique que personne n'en parle. Et si par hasard un élève d'une année inférieure venait à vouloir entrer, la porte restait fermée. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnant et de plus précieux dans ces salons, c'était le livre sans aucun doute magique qui était posé sur un grand bureau. Tous les anciens élèves avaient pour coutumes d'écrire quelque chose dans ce livre lors de leur septième année, ou peut-être après les examens.

C'était une grande découverte, mais ce qui allait grandement m'aider arriva le lendemain. J'avais décidé de passer à travers les murs pour voir si une pièce n'était pas cachée à la vue de tous, surtout que vu le nombre conséquent de passages secrets, je me doutais que je n'en connaissais que très peu. Et alors que je passais une énième fois à travers un mur pour découvrir la pièce d'à côté, je me suis retrouvé dehors, les deux pieds dans le vide. Et rien. Je ne suis pas tombé, comme si je marchais sur un sol invisible, mais j'étais dans les airs ! Et ce pouvoir dont je supposais l'existence mais dont je n'avais jamais vraiment testé la véracité allait me servir !

C'est avec un bonheur sans nom que je pus me sentir libre comme jamais depuis ma mort. Je pouvais enfin voler. C'était encore mieux que sur un balai, je pouvais tournoyer, monter, descendre et bien que je sache que je ne pouvais mourir, j'avais toujours cette adrénaline et cette sensation de cœur qui explose quand je me rapprochais du sol à toute vitesse.

Alors que Severus vivait sa vie, qu'Eileen se faisait un réseau qui ne cessait d'augmenter, que James, Sirius et Peter se questionnaient de plus en plus sur Remus et que Voldemort rassemblait encore et toujours des alliés, je pouvais avoir enfin la sensation de vivre de nouveau, loin de tout cela, loin de la guerre et de tous ses tracas. Libre, enfin !

J'aurais pu voler pour toutes l'éternité autour du château et même ailleurs. J'aurais pu laisser Severus vivre sa vie maintenant que tout avait l'air d'aller mieux, du moins bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais être son autre vie en tant que Serpentard. Mais il y avait la guerre, il y avait Lucius Malfoy et surtout, Voldemort. Alors je suis redescendu et j'ai continué à explorer le château, à voler et surtout à surveiller toutes ses personnes qui feront l'avenir du monde…

 ** _Fin de POV Harry_**

HP HP HP HP

\- On sait ce que tu es. _Fit James avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait que rarement._

\- Ce que je suis ? _Demanda nerveusement Remus._

James, Sirius et Peter avaient très longuement cherché, ils avaient noté toutes les fois où Remus était parti rejoindre sa mère malade. C'était étrange, bien trop étrange car Remus lui-même ne savait plus quoi dire sur la soi-disant maladie de sa mère. Et quand ils avaient réuni toutes les dates, ils s'étaient rendu compte d'une chose. Remus partait le soir de la pleine lune et ne revenait que deux jours plus tard, et ce, dans un état de fatigue avancé.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et ils leurs avaient fallu bien huit mois pour découvrir la lycanthropie de leur ami. Et c'est dans leur dortoir pourvu de plusieurs sorts garantissant la plus grande discrétion qu'ils mirent Remus au pied du mur.

\- Tu es un loup-garou. _Fit Sirius sans broncher et surtout, sans montrer aucun dégout._

\- Oh je… Non, je… _Bafouilla Remus en se levant soudainement pour rassembler ses affaires._ Je comprends que vous ne voulez plus être mes amis…

\- On reste tes amis ! _Affirma Sirius d'une voix ferme._

Remus en lâcha les livres qu'il avait dans les mains. Regardant ses trois amis comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

\- Vous voulez toujours être mon ami ? _Demanda Remus dans un murmure, ne semblant pas vouloir croire les paroles de Sirius._

\- Bien sûr ! _Confirma James en se levant à son tour pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Remus en signe de soutien._ N'oublie pas notre code d'honneur, les Maraudeurs se serrent les coudes !

Remus parut sur le point de pleurer, ses amis n'allaient pas l'abandonner et pour lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Nous avons même réfléchi à comment t'aider ! _Continua James en le faisant se rassoir sur son lit._ Nous allons devenir Animagus !

\- Animagus ? Mais c'est fou à notre âge, cela prend des années et vous n'êtes même pas sûr d'y arriver ! _Fit Remus._ Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin que vous preniez ce risque-là, le fait que vous ne m'abandonniez pas…

\- T'abandonner ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! _Cria presque Sirius._ On va devenir Animagus, un point c'est tout ! N'est-ce pas Peter ?

\- Bien sûr, rien ne nous en empêchera ! _Affirma celui-ci avec un sourire timide._

Devenir Animagus pouvait être dangereux, cela demandait une grande puissance magique et pouvait prendre des années, mais ce qui était dangereux c'était la transe dans laquelle on devait se plonger pour trouver son animagus. Le sorcier pouvait ne pas réussir à en sortir, c'est pour toutes ses raisons que les animagi étaient rares, et aucun sorcier n'avait réussi à en devenir un avant de sortir de Poudlard. Du moins, pas officiellement…

HP HP HP HP

Alors que Lucius Malfoy rassemblait toujours des fidèles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il continuait à voir Severus chaque semaine dans la bibliothèque. Ainsi que toutes ses fois où il était bien trop souvent collé à lui lors des réunions du Club de Slughorn qui avait doucement aidé Severus à se faire un réseau très utile de connaissance. Tout le long de cette année, il n'avait commis aucune erreur, à la plus grande frustration d'Harry qui était toujours là lors de ses entretiens avec Severus. Mais à deux mois de la fin de l'année scolaire, alors que Lucius allait définitivement quitter Poudlard, Voldemort l'avait enclin à accélérer les choses avec Severus. Car Voldemort ne l'avouerait peut-être pas, mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait devenir Severus, et s'il n'était pas avec lui, il ne le voulait certainement pas contre lui.

Mais alors que Lucius commençait à reprendre la confiance de Severus et qu'il avait rapidement obtenu celle de Regulus Black, un Serpentard de première année qui le suivrait n'importe où tant que ses parents le voudraient bien, il fit une erreur fatale.

\- Et dire que je vais bientôt partir… Soupira Lucius. Ce château va me manquer, ainsi que nos discussions ! _Affirma-t-il avec un faux sourire._ Mais je vais faire de grandes choses pour le bien de notre monde, j'ai assez hâte d'y être ! _Avoua-t-il._

\- J'imagine ! _Sourit gentiment Severus._ Mais tu ne m'as jamais réellement dit ce que tu allais faire…

\- Père et moi sommes très proches d'un homme qui compte révolutionner le monde sorcier. Il sera très certainement Ministre de la Magie dans peu de temps et j'escompte bien avoir une place à ses côtés… Aimerais-tu nous rejoindre ? _Demanda Lucius comme si de rien n'était._ Tu sais, il sait beaucoup de choses et connait presque tout le monde. Il sait déjà qui tu es et il voudrait t'avoir à ses côtés. _Affirma Lucius._

\- Mais, je n'ai que 13 ans !

\- Oui, mais tu es premier de ta promotion et vu ton niveau déjà bien haut, tu le seras sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. _Assura-t-il._ Sans compter que ton niveau en potion dépasse de loin celui d'un septième année. Donc qu'est-ce que cela sera quand tu auras obtenu ton diplôme de Maître en Potion ? _Renchérit Malfoy avec une admiration bien dissimulée._

\- Qu'est-ce que cet homme veut faire au juste ? _Demanda Severus visiblement très intéressé._

\- Que les sorciers n'aient plus à se cacher, et que tous les moldus restent à leur juste place ! _Fit Lucius en répétant sans doute ce qu'on lui avait dit des centaines de fois._

\- Pour que l'on n'ait plus à se cacher ? C'est autant dans leur intérêt que pour notre tranquillité, non ? Et quelle est la juste place des moldus ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de faire de la magie sans te soucier en permanence si un moldu te voit ou non ? Ils nous méprisent. Ils nous ont traqués pendant des années pour nous tuer ! Nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, ce n'est pas à nous de nous cacher ! _Affirma Lucius avec conviction._

\- Si nous sommes si forts que tu le dis, pourquoi as-tu peur d'eux ? _Demanda Severus avec raison._

Regulus qui était dans la bibliothèque et écoutait sans honte ce que se disaient les deux jeunes hommes, jaloux que Severus Snape semble si proche de Lucius Malfoy que lui-même adulait, resta figé devant l'étagère, attendant avec impatience la réponse de Malfoy. Harry lui aussi s'était figé et poussait intérieurement un cri de victoire. Severus ne faisait pas qu'écouter Malfoy en prenant pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il disait, le louant comme le mécène qu'il voulait paraître. Severus réfléchissait, il analysait, il n'était pas un enfant fragile et influençable ayant encore peur de son père. Il n'avait plus peur des moldus et depuis que sa mère lui avait elle-même avoué avoir rejoint le monde moldu pour prouver aux sorciers « _Sangs-Purs_ » qu'ils n'étaient pas des êtres inférieurs, Severus avait voulu faire la même chose.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! _Fit Lucius avec force et détermination._

\- J'ai pourtant la très nette impression que tu veux leur montrer que nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux.

\- Parce que nous le sommes !

\- Si tu n'avais pas peur, tu n'aurais pas besoin de vouloir leur prouver ! _Répondit Severus avec force, sans se rendre compte qu'avec le ton qui était monté, toute la bibliothèque s'était tue pour les écouter._ Un bon leader n'écrase pas les plus faibles que lui, il les écoute et essaie de les aider du mieux qu'il peut ! R _envoya Severus en répétant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Harry quelques mois plus tôt._ Si ton leader est tout le contraire de cela, alors je ne le suivrai pas !

\- Tu es un idiot et un faible ! _Accusa Lucius Malfoy en se levant avec colère._

\- C'est toi que je trouve faible, Lucius. Pour ne pas pouvoir réfléchir par toi-même. Tu ne connais pas la télévision ni le métro, tu ne connais même pas les avions. Sais-tu ce que sont les bombes ou les fusils ? _Demanda Severus._

Malfoy sembla interdit, il était dans une rage folle que ce deuxième année ne l'écoute pas, lui, Lucius Malfoy ! La discussion plus que houleuse avait ramené la bibliothécaire qui pourtant n'avait rien dit, voulant en apprendre plus. Trois professeurs étaient également présents sans que les deux principaux acteurs de la scène ne s'en soient aperçus, mais surtout, il y avait le directeur, bien caché derrière une étagère pour écouter cette conversation - ou plutôt dispute - plus qu'intéressante.

\- Pour un sorcier si fort et intelligent… _Railla Severus._ Je trouve bien bête que tu haïsses des personnes que tu ne connais même pas !

\- Monsieur Malfoy, dans mon bureau ! _Ordonna Dumbledore en sortant enfin de l'ombre._ Professeur McGonagall, veuillez-vous occuper de Monsieur Snape pendant que je parle à Monsieur Malfoy, j'aurais quelques mots à lui dire…

Severus et Lucius semblaient enfin s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui n'avaient pas vu Dumbledore et McGonagall. Lucius Malfoy suivit dignement le directeur alors que Severus se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall. Il vit enfin ses amis, Lily, Alice, Arthur et Mark. Tous le regardant fièrement. Severus ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'imposait jamais son opinion, chacun avait remarqué que Lucius lui accordait beaucoup d'importance et que cela semblait lui plaire. Seule Lily savait pourquoi. Mais ils avaient tous été inquiets que Severus ne s'affirme pas devant Lucius et qu'il se laisse entraîner dans ce drôle de groupe dont ils ne savaient rien. Mais aujourd'hui, Severus leur avait prouvé qu'il pouvait s'affirmer, et ils étaient fiers de lui.

Au final, ces regards pleins de fierté et d'approbation de la part de ses amis valaient bien plus que tout ce qu'aurait pu lui offrir Lucius Malfoy. Harry comprit enfin qu'une grande bataille avait été gagnée, Lucius était maintenant hors jeu dans l'esprit de Severus. Et alors que Regulus réfléchissait encore intensément à tout ce qu'il avait entendu, Severus suivit McGonagall et Harry alla espionner la discussion qu'allaient tenir Dumbledore et Malfoy.

HP HP HP HP

Dumbledore surveillait depuis un petit moment Lucius Malfoy, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer, des personnes de haut rang avaient changé, les voix au Magenmagot avaient changé. Alors qu'il essayait de rendre le monde sorcier plus ouvert aux « _Sangs-Mêlés_ » mais surtout aux « _Nés-Moldus_ », doucement, le monde sorcier semblait se replier encore plus sur lui-même.

Il y avait également ses attaques étranges aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, des familles moldues tuées et même torturées par des sorciers. Parfois même des sorciers qui se proclamaient ouvertement pour l'accueil des « _Nés-Moldus_ ». Il semblait que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que le monde sorcier s'ouvre, quelqu'un qui voulait restaurer de plus en plus de lois favorables aux « _Sangs-Purs_ » et défavorables à tous les autres, encore plus si ses autres étaient « _Nés-Moldus_ » ou pire, des créatures magiques.

Le Directeur de Poudlard a bien de nombreux noms en tête, et malgré le fait qu'il ne veut pas y croire, il doit voir la réalité en face. Une guerre se prépare, et il doit rapidement apprendre qui se cache derrière tout ça… Mais Albus Dumbledore n'est pas un homme laissant faire sans agir, lui aussi devra se préparer dans l'ombre pour n'alerter personne du camp adverse. Tout en sachant que sans aucune preuve tangible, peu le croiront, mais il ne peut rester sans rien faire alors que des gens disparaissent sans raison et que de plus en plus de moldus se font tuer. Il avait la mauvaise intuition que beaucoup de pions avaient déjà été raflés et la partie ne serait pas simple. Une guerre silencieuse commence et Dumbledore ne compte pas rester derrière son bureau à ne rien faire…

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je ne sais pas qui vous donne ses instructions. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec votre camarade, ne haïssez pas des personnes que vous ne connaissez même pas. Cela serait faire la même chose que ce que vous semblez tant haïr chez les moldus, ils nous ont traqués sans nous connaître parce qu'ils avaient peur. Êtes-vous certain de vouloir faire de même ?

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

J'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'abandonner le "Je" au profil d'un point de vue globale de l'histoire, puisqu'Harry ne peut pas tout voir et tout savoir. Harry a changé énormement de choses, parfois il le sait, rien que le fait que Severus soit à Serdaigle le prouve, il le devine pour l'amitié qui lie Severus à ses amis et parfois il l'ignore totalement comme pour la mort de Tobias Snape qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver si tôt et surtout pas avant celle d'Eileen. Je vous ai enfermé en Harry et j'ai le plaisir que l'on verra à présent d'autres horizons ! (Et je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que cela m'obligera à augmenter encore le nombre de chapitre !)

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et votre soutient qui me prouve que je n'écris pas pour rien !

Merci :!


	12. Le Choixpeau

_**Chapitre 12 : Le Choixpeau**_

Lucius Malfoy était resté campé sur ses positions et Dumbledore n'avais pas réussi à le raisonner, comment aurait-il pu ? Voldemort l'a en son pouvoir depuis bien longtemps, sans oublier que la famille Malfoy s'est toujours crue supérieure à tout ce qui n'est pas eux-mêmes. Même les autres sorciers « _Sangs-Purs_ » ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt à leurs yeux. Il ne juge que par la taille de leur coffre à Gringotts.

Harry regardait la discussion entre les deux hommes d'un air un peu blasé, Malfoy n'avait pas eu besoin de Voldemort pour croire en ces idéaux. La Magie avait raison, Voldemort ou non, la guerre aurait éclaté. Ce qui fut le plus intéressant pendant cette entrevue, ce ne fut pas la certitude que Lucius Malfoy était bien irrécupérable mais le Choixpeau suivant Harry des yeux.

Il s'avère que Severus avait oublié de lui dire que le Choixpeau pouvait le voir, donc Harry n'avait jusqu'ici jamais su qu'il était visible de cet antique objet. Il avait beau se déplacer dans le bureau du directeur, le Choixpeau ne cessait de le regarder.

\- Je viendrai te voir dans la soirée. _Tenta Harry ne sachant pas vraiment si le Choixpeau pouvait l'entendre puisque jusqu'ici, seul Severus le pouvait._

Le vieux chapeau rapiécé ne dit pas un mot mais referma ses yeux magiques, laissant Harry supposer qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Ce qu'Harry ne vit pas, ce fut le regard furtif que lui lança Fumseck. Le phénix pouvait lui aussi entendre et voir Harry, mais il ne pouvait l'aider, pas dans cette vie.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Monsieur le Directeur. _Répondit Malfoy après une énième question de Dumbledore._

\- Nous savons tous ce que nous faisons. _Consentit Dumbledore._ Seulement, parfois, nous ne connaissons pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'un engagement. Et par moment, nous pensons cela juste et finalement cela s'avère être une erreur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez la leçon comme à un enfant de six ans. _Fit sèchement Malfoy._

\- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une mise en garde. _Se défendit le vieil homme._ Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Malfoy.

HP HP HP HP

\- Je ne pensais pas entendre un jeune garçon de votre âge avoir des paroles aussi censées. _Fit Dumbledore en souriant gentiment à un Severus intimidé._

Une jolie couleur rouge prit d'assaut le visage de Severus. C'était la première fois qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, la première fois qu'il lui parlait, et tout cela pour une affaire qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Severus s'était fait des dizaines de scénarios, Dumbledore le punissant pour son insolence, pour son comportement déplacé dans une bibliothèque ou même pour avoir répondu si méchamment à Lucius. Mais en réalité, il se faisait compliquer !

\- Pouvez-vous me dire, jeune homme, quelle était exactement votre conversation avec Monsieur Malfoy ? _Demanda Dumbledore avec sérieux._

Severus lui raconta sa conversation, presque mot pour mot. Au début, il avait été un peu nerveux d'être face au directeur, mais il avait fini par se calmer, sentant la magie d'Harry autour de lui et agissant comme un calmant sur lui. Harry ne savait pas que Severus pouvait le sentir autant, mais Severus avait une sensibilité particulière avec Harry, comme-ci leurs magies résonnaient l'une avec l'autre. Ce qui était le cas, les liens étroits qu'ils avaient tissés avaient provoqué cette sensibilité de la part de Severus, il pouvait parfaitement sentir quand Harry était là et quand il ne l'était pas.

Harry rassurait des peurs que Severus ne pensait plus avoir, comme celui d'être seul et abandonné. Avec Harry, il avait la certitude qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul et qu'il aurait toujours du soutien. C'est cela qui lui avait donné la force de répondre à Lucius Malfoy, Severus avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps. Entre Lucius Malfoy qui agissait étrangement et ne lui répondait jamais honnêtement, et Harry qui lui disait toujours la vérité et ne l'avait même pas dissuadé de parler avec Malfoy alors qu'ils avaient clairement des avis opposés. Non, le choix était vite fait, Harry lui faisait confiance tout autant que Severus avait confiance en lui. Malfoy, lui, voulait imposer son opinion en faisant semblant de vous écouter.

\- Je comprends pourquoi le Choixpeau vous a placé à Serdaigle, Monsieur Snape. _Affirma pensivement Dumbledore avec un sourire rieur quand Severus eut fini de raconter sa version de l'histoire avec Malfoy._ Vous êtes très intelligent, utiliser en référence d'objets moldus ce dont les sorciers devraient avoir le plus peur prouve que vous vous posez réellement les bonnes questions.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. _Répondit timidement Severus._

\- C'est l'école qui vous remercie, Monsieur Snape. Je vous accorde 20 points pour avoir parlé avec raison et discernement.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Severus repartit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner qui n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Si Severus avait tenté un regard vers la table des Serpentards, il n'y aurait pas vu Lucius Malfoy puisque celui-ci fulminait de rage dans sa chambre, la perte de la confiance de Severus allait lui coûter cher, il en avait la certitude…

Mais de toute manière, Severus ne regarda pas, bien trop heureux de voir ses amis l'attendre à sa table, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles mélangés avec les Serdaigles. Il rata donc le regard interrogatif de Regulus Black sur la table des Serdaigles accueillant cet étrange mélange d'élèves de différentes maisons et différents centres d'intérêt. Qu'avez donc ce Snape pour avoir autant l'attention de Malfoy ? Bien sûr, il en avait entendu parler, le meilleur élève de son année et l'un des meilleurs de l'école. Rien qui ne soit insurmontable pour un Black comme lui, il allait montrer à Malfoy qu'il valait bien mieux que Severus Snape.

HP HP HP HP

Après avoir accompagné Severus au club de Slughorn, ne voulant jamais le laisser seul avec Lucius Malfoy dans la même pièce, Harry partit vers le bureau du directeur. Il aurait pu directement transplaner jusqu'au bureau, mais comme de son vivant, marcher dans cet immense château l'aidait toujours à se détendre. Puis, il n'était pas pressé. Le Choixpeau, tout comme lui, avait toute la nuit pour parler. Surtout qu'il n'était pas dit que Dumbledore soit couché, de son vivant, Harry venait à penser que le directeur ne dormait jamais !

Mais cette fois-ci, dans ce présent, Dumbledore devait dormir, bien qu'Harry n'eut aucune envie d'aller vérifier ce fait. Il ne voyait que le Choixpeau poser sur le haut d'une étagère, semblant attendre sagement sa venue, les yeux grands ouverts. Heureusement qu'Harry avait cette étrange capacité à voir étonnamment bien la nuit, car sinon il aurait pensé à une hallucination quand les deux morceaux tombants du Choixpeau se levèrent pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Pour Harry, comme pour la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, le Choixpeau ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que parler et voir, ce qui était déjà énorme pour un chapeau intelligent comme lui ! Mais non, le Choixpeau pouvait aussi bouger, chose qu'il ne montrait qu'en de très rares occasions.

Harry comprit rapidement, ils ne devaient pas réveiller les tableaux qui semblaient endormis, il essaya donc de passer à travers la bibliothèque, de voler légèrement pour pouvoir être en dessous du Choixpeau tout en faisant en sorte que le Choixpeau puisse lui parler. Autant dire que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour réussir à faire cela.

\- Bonsoir, Harry. _Fit le Choixpeau dans sa tête._ C'est une situation bien étrange, c'est la première fois que je parle à un être non vivant que personne ne peut voir.

\- J'ai toujours fait dans l'unique ! _Grogna Harry de mécontentement._

\- J'ai cru comprendre. _Répondit tristement le Choixpeau._ Les histoires d'Harry à Poudlard... Une bien triste vie pour un avenir qui aurait pu être si beau.

\- J'ai bien vite compris que la vie ne voulait pas mon bonheur. _Fit Harry légèrement amer et triste._

\- Il est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu sois resté un homme aussi bon. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour débattre de la personne que tu es.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? _Demanda curieusement Harry._

\- Je suis relié à ce château, je sais tout ce qu'il s'y passe.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Comment crois-tu que Dumbledore sache autant de choses ? Il n'est pas omniscient ! _Bougonna le Choixpeau._ Je lui dis ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, ainsi que quelques petits potins… La vie de chapeau n'est pas bien palpitante, tu sais… _Ajouta-t-il pour se justifier._

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé à Serpentard ? _Demanda Harry pour couper court aux justifications du Choixpeau._

\- Severus Snape n'y avait pas véritablement sa place. Oh ! Il est un enfant rusé, mais il n'a pour ambition que de devenir un grand Maître en Potion pour aider son prochain, ce qui est déjà une grande chose. Mais il reste humble, ne s'approprie pas des exploits qu'il n'a pas commis et n'est pas prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, il a ses limites. _Répondit pensivement le Choixpeau, repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de ce jeune garçon._ Votre protégé a grandi bien plus vite que les jeunes gens de son âge pour que je puisse le répartir facilement dans une maison. Mais je pense l'avoir répartie dans celle qui lui correspondra le mieux.

\- Vous voulez dire que Severus est bien plus mûr que ses camarades ? _Questionna Harry en suivant le cheminement des pensées du Choixpeau._

\- Bien que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main, je pense que c'est à cause de vous qu'il a été réparti à Serdaigle. Je crois savoir qui vous êtes Harry, ou du moins, savoir d'où vous venez. Du futur.

Harry ne répondit pas, le Choixpeau était sur sa tête, pouvait-il voir tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans son autre vie ? Dans ce semblant de vie ?

\- Non. _Répondit le Choixpeau à la question muette._ Je ne peux pas lire dans votre esprit, juste ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, et encore. Ce qui est assez frustrant, je dois bien l'avouer. _Fit le Choixpeau avec mécontentement._

\- Comment avez-vous deviné que je viens du futur ?

\- Je vous vois. _Rappela le Choixpeau._ Je vous ai vu entrer dans la Grande Salle, vous connaissiez ce château. Personne ne peut rester impassible en entrant dans la Grande Salle. De plus, vous aviez l'air inquiet pendant que le jeune Snape m'avait sur la tête. Puis finalement, surpris et heureux de le voir atterrir à Serdaigle. Sans oublier que vous venez de me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas réparti à Serpentard.

\- Bonne déduction. _Avoua Harry._ Avez-vous parlé de tout cela à Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Et je ne le ferai pas. _Répondit le Choixpeau avec sincérité._ Je ne sais pourquoi vous êtes venu, mais au vu de ce que j'ai pu voir dans la tête du jeune Snape et de ce qu'il a accompli depuis son entrée à Poudlard, je n'ai aucune raison de remettre en question vos choix. Et je pense que justement, c'est en partie grâce à vous qu'il est devenu plus mûr et réfléchi. Vous le conseillez et le guidez de la meilleure façon qui soit, en lui laissant la possibilité de faire des erreurs.

\- Merci. _Fit Harry avec émotion, heureux de savoir qu'il ne conduisait pas Severus dans un mur._

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités. _Répondit le Choixpeau._ Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous parler de votre éducation envers cet incroyable enfant. Je voulais vous proposer mes services.

\- Vos services ? _Demanda Harry sans comprendre où voulait en venir le Choixpeau._

\- En tant qu'objet magique reliant les quatre puissances magiques des quatre Fondateurs. Je suis relié à ce château, mais je peux aussi le contrôler tout autant que le directeur, voir plus. Sans oublier que je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château et que certaines informations sont très intéressantes… Je n'en dis que très peu au directeur, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si j'empêchais ou non certaines choses ? Malheureusement, parfois le pire doit se passer pour que le meilleur revienne…

\- Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous si vous ne pouvez m'aider ?

\- N'ai-je pas dit que je te proposais mes services ? _Questionna moqueusement le Choixpeau._

\- Mais…

\- J'ai affaire avec un ancien Gryffondor à ce que je vois ! Toujours à sauter aux conclusions, bien qu'avec le temps vous apprenez à réfléchir un peu plus. _Grogna le Choixpeau pour la forme._ Je te passerai les classiques informations, bien qu'importantes comme la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin, puisque tu l'accompagnes à chaque pleine lune depuis sa première année. Mais je peux te dire qui tu dois espionner pour en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux Seigneur…

\- Vous me faites assez confiance pour me donner ce genre d'information, alors que même Dumbledore n'en sait rien ?

\- Si tu es là, c'est que la Magie l'a voulu. Je ne remettrai jamais en cause ce qu'a voulu faire la Magie. _Répondit calmement le Choixpeau avant de reprendre la discussion sur un ton de confidence absolu._ J'ai cru comprendre que Lucius Malfoy se réunissait tous les mardis, juste avant le début des cours dans une salle de la tour sud…

HP HP HP HP

C'est sur les conseils du Choixpeau qu'Harry suivit un Poufsouffle de septième année, Charles Carlton. Harry savait qu'il faisait partie du groupe d'apprentis Mangemorts de Lucius. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait suivit, Carlton ne parle que très peu et ne semble que peu investi auprès de Lucius qu'il ne rejoint pas toujours. Mais cela faisait partie de sa couverture.

Non seulement Carlton est investi en tant que Mangemort, mais en plus, il recrute dans la discrétion la plus totale. Certains Poufsouffles font confiance à ce jeune homme d'aspect gentil et loyal. Carlton est loyal, mais envers Voldemort et ses idéologies. Les jeunes Poufsouffles cherchant un réconfort auprès d'un élève plus âgé le trouvent, mais son aide aura un coût, plus tard...

C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry fulminait de rage à cet instant, il se retrouvait totalement impuissant à regarder des élèves totalement inconscients de ce qu'ils leur arrivaient vraiment, contracter des dettes magiques de plus en plus importantes ou se faisant clairement enrôlé parce qu'ils approuvaient pour diverses raisons, les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qui rassurait Harry, c'est que depuis la dispute de Severus et Malfoy dont tout le monde est au courant du moindre mot, certaines recrues se posent des questions. Et une marionnette qui se pose des questions n'est pas pour arranger le Lord. Sans le savoir, Severus avait jeté un chaudron dans le lac. Le recrutement des élèves de Poudlard était en chute libre et quelqu'un allait en payer le prix...

HP HP HP HP

Harry suivait Carlton depuis deux semaines. C'était un Lucius Malfoy version Poufsouffle. Tout aussi rusé mais touchant la corde sensible de tout bon Poufsouffle, l'amitié et la sincérité. Sauf qu'il n'était ni un ami à avoir, ni d'une sincérité à toute épreuve.

Lui aussi recevait des lettres codées du Lord. Il en envoyait aussi, le détail de ses futurs recrus, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses. Tout cela dégoutait Harry au plus haut point, mais au final, lui aussi apprenait de ses futurs ennemis. C'était trop malhonnête, mais son côté Serpentard lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il en profite, qu'un jour, ces informations pourraient lui servir.

Alors il se mit à écrire dans son carnet, écrivant à son tour chaque force et chaque faiblesse de ces Poufsouffles qui pour certains ne savaient même pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient.

Mais alors que la fin de l'année approchait, Harry sentit que l'atmosphère dans le clan de Lucius changeait. Il avait pensé à la fin de leurs années à Poudlard avec le stress des ASPIC pour les septièmes années ou encore les vacances pour les sixièmes années. Mais la révélation lui sauta aux yeux quelques jours plus tard.

\- Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il nous fera. _Affirma Lucius avec un sourire qui confirmait bien qu'il savait._ Mais je peux vous dire que nous serons plus soudés que jamais après ce petit rituel, nous pourrons savoir qui est réellement avec nous. Et croyez-moi, quand le Seigneur sera au pouvoir, il se souviendra des personnes qui ont décidé d'être avec lui. _Confirma Lucius avec un air hautain, démontrant qu'il en ferait partie et que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre._

Quand on connaissait l'avenir comme Harry, il n'y avait aucune place au doute, Voldemort poserait la marque des Ténèbres sur tous ces jeunes insouciants. Les liants à Voldemort de la pire façon qui soit, des esclaves qui devront s'agenouiller devant leur Maître, de grès ou de force.

HP HP HP HP

Meilleur de sa promotion, et Optimal dans toutes les matières avec les félicitations de tout le corps professoral. C'est ce que pourra lire Severus Snape en recevant ses notes pendant les vacances.

En attendant, il venait de sortir de son dernier examen qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à réussir puisque c'était celui de Potion. Il avait même eu le droit aux félicitations de la part de Slughorn, mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas courant.

Ce qui fut le plus étrange, c'est que cette année c'était presque fini sans aucune attaque des Maraudeurs envers Severus. Ils avaient été bien trop occupés à découvrir le secret de Remus, à s'inquiéter pour lui les nuits de pleine lune et finalement à étudier chaque livre parlant d'animagi dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient eut guère le temps de chercher un moyen d'humilier Severus, mais une année complète en ne lançant que quelques piques semblait bien trop à leurs yeux.

C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'avançaient vers Severus et son groupe d'amis. Le fait qu'ils soient deux fois moins nombreux aurait dû les arrêter, ou même rien que le fait que Remus n'approuve toujours pas leur comportement et avait été plus qu'heureux que ses amis laisse Snape tranquille. Mais la remarque de Slughorn avait éveillé cette jalousie qui les animés, du moins, James et Sirius !

\- Alors Snape, on peut pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer ? _Siffla James dans une question totalement rhétorique._ Toujours à vouloir toute l'attention sur toi, à être le centre du monde ! _Cracha-t-il de haine._

Severus et ses amis s'étaient retournés aux premiers mots de James Potter. Ils en étaient tous abasourdis, qu'avait donc fait Severus pour mériter un tel traitement ? Lui qui ne cherchait jamais aucun problème, qui acceptait d'aider quiconque le demandait gentiment et qui avait même dans son groupe d'amis des personnes venant d'autres maisons que la sienne.

\- Jaloux, Potter ? _Demanda Mark avec sarcasme._

\- Jaloux de qui ? _Aboya Sirius._ De cet imbécile ? Jamais !

\- Alors la discussion est close. _Affirma Lily d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende, vu qu'un attroupement discret s'était fait autour d'eux._ Parce que pour l'instant, tout ce que cette discussion prouve, c'est que c'est bien vous qui cherchez à être le centre du monde !

Lily attrapa le bras de Severus et l'emmena sous un énorme arbre devant le lac, leur endroit préféré. Tout le petit groupe les suivit et ils s'installèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- C'était risqué de tenter une amélioration sur ta potion, non ? _Demanda Arthur d'un ton posé et réfléchi._

\- Pas vraiment. _Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules._ J'avais de grandes chances de réussite, l'aconit n'interférait avec aucun autre ingrédient et il complète et renforce la tige toupe qui est l'ingrédient principal de cette potion.

Severus qui jusque là regardait le lac regarda de nouveau ses amis. Ils le fixaient tous comme s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Personne n'avait compris la logique de son raisonnement et personne ne posa la question. Severus en sait bien plus qu'eux en matière de potion et s'il le dit, ils n'ont aucune raison de penser qu'il a tort.

C'est justement en voyant Severus essayer de faire une amélioration que James Potter voulut en faire de même. Severus n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait en essayant une amélioration inédite pendant un examen important, mais au lieu d'être un garçon voulant rester dans l'ombre, il avait simplement voulu tester une théorie. Il avait assez de confiance en lui et de courage pour croire que cela pourrait fonctionner. Et quand Slughorn s'était discrètement dirigé vers lui pour voir la potion changer légèrement alors qu'il intégrait un ingrédient qui n'aurait pas dû y être, James Potter comprit qu'il avait réussi.

Slughorn l'avait vivement félicité de son initiative et de sa réussite. De colère, Potter avait voulu reproduire la même chose. Mais ce n'était ni le moment de rajouter l'ingrédient, ni le bon dosage et encore moins la bonne température. La potion de James lui avait littéralement explosé au visage et si Severus n'avait pas réagi rapidement en lui enlevant la potion d'un sort rapide, il ne fait aucun doute que sa peau aurait été brûlée bien plus gravement. Cet aide venu de son ennemie fut un affront de plus à ses yeux.

Évidemment, Slughorn lui avait bien fait remarquer : « _Quand on a des notes comme les vôtres, Monsieur Potter. On se contente déjà de suivre correctement les instructions d'un livre et non de faire des tests._ » Le professeur lui avait donc mis un Troll tout en faisant s'évaporer sa potion. Et alors que Severus peaufinait sa potion, James fulminait de rage et Sirius qui était lui aussi très en colère gâchait sa potion parce qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Cette guerre stupide n'était finalement pas terminée, au grand désespoir d'Harry qui voyait son père et son parrain se conduire comme des imbéciles. Mais au moins, Severus ne semblait pas leur prêter de réelle attention, et aux yeux d'Harry, c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	13. La vérité

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, merci pour vos si gentilles reviews ! Je remercie également les Guest dont Hitori, Guenaelle et d'autres sans nom ! :)

Je me dis, déjà le chapitre 13 ! Mais la guerre débute, encore dans l'ombre mais elle est en marche...

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour une autre note que je ne vous mettrai pas ici pour ne pas gâcher la surprise... ;)

Bonne lecture, et merci encore !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : La vérité**_

Depuis quelques semaines, Severus sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Une étrange atmosphère s'était installée au fond de lui, il ressentait un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. Il savait que ses sentiments venaient d'Harry, Harry qui bien que présent, se faisait de plus en plus silencieux. Son ami était soucieux, et Severus ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. C'est pour cette raison que vers la fin du mois de juillet, il lança un sortilège de silence pour pouvoir lui parler librement et questionner enfin Harry sur ce qu'il avait préféré ne pas savoir jusqu'ici.

\- Harry ? _Appela doucement Severus._

\- Oui, Severus ? _Répondit Harry, toujours là pour lui._

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de la guerre qui approche.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? _Demanda Harry, après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence._

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle éclaté ?

Bien que Severus ne puisse le voir, Harry le regardait avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Il avait voulu repousser ce jour le plus possible, mais Severus avait le droit à la vérité, tout comme lui aurait voulu l'avoir bien plus tôt. Severus était encore un enfant, mais il avait perdu une partie de son innocence sous les coups de son père. Et il avait le droit de savoir dans quoi il voulait l'embarquer, Severus n'avait pas le droit de savoir la vérité, mais c'était bien un devoir qu'Harry avait de lui dire cette vérité. Aussi dure soit-elle.

\- Depuis des millénaires, des sorciers dits « _Sang-Pur_ » se croient supérieurs aux autres sorciers, créatures et moldus. C'est comme le racisme chez les moldus, certains en parlent plus ou moins et un jour quelque chose fait que tout éclate. Ce quelque chose chez les sorciers, se fait surnommé Maître, Seigneur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore le Lord Noir. Il a de multiples surnoms, mais il en a un qui le fera connaître dans quelques années et qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement, c'est Voldemort…

Harry parla pendant une bonne heure, il lui dévoila la véritable identité de Voldemort, ses projets, ses manières de faire et ce qu'il a déjà fait jusqu'ici.

\- Malfoy adhère aux mêmes idéaux, il est avec lui, j'imagine ?

\- Oui. _Confirma Harry._

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? Avec Malfoy et Voldemort ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes contrôlé par moi. _Avoua Harry._ Je suis là pour t'aider et non pour diriger ta vie. Bien sûr, je serai toujours là pour te protéger mais tu dois aussi vivre.

\- Les aventures d'Harry à l'école des sorciers… ça parle de ta vie ? _Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils._

\- C'était ma vie, dans un futur qui j'espère n'existera pas. _Répondit Harry, espérant qu'il réussirait réellement à faire en sorte que la guerre se termine et surtout, que Severus et tous ceux qu'il aime vivent._

\- Alors… Il… Il a réellement brisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux ? _Demanda craintivement Severus._

\- J'en ai bien peur. _Confirma une nouvelle fois Harry._ Mais l'avantage cette fois, c'est que je sais où tous les morceaux se trouvent et même si nous ne pouvons pas y accéder pour le moment, cela viendra.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment l'histoire finissait vraiment… _Murmura Severus pour changer de sujet, espérant celui-ci moins inquiétant._

\- Je me suis arrêté quand Harry, enfin moi, avait vaincu Voldemort ? _Demanda Harry, ce que Severus confirma d'un signe de tête._ J'ai donc vaincu Voldemort, et c'est certainement la seule chose que j'ai gagnée ce jour-là. _Murmura tristement Harry._ Beaucoup de mes amis sont morts, une grande partie de la famille Weasley, Luna, Hermione… Dean et Seamus. Remus et Tonks. Neville est devenu fou sous les Doloris… Ron s'est suicidé quelques mois après la bataille, suivant son père de quelques jours. Et j'ai finalement suivi le mouvement bien trop longtemps plus tard.

Il y eut de longues minutes de silence après l'aveu d'Harry. Severus retenait à grande peine ses larmes, il ne voulait pas pleurer pour se faire consoler alors que c'était Harry qui avait besoin de réconfort. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de son père et cela n'était pas près d'arriver de nouveau ! Il essayait de rassembler ses idées, et une question lui vint, une question dérangeante et dont la réponse n'allait certainement pas lui plaire, mais il devait savoir. Cette question qu'il s'était souvent posée sans jamais avoir de réponse, sans jamais en vouloir une. Mais Harry n'avait jamais voulu cette vie, c'était à son tour de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- J'étais qui… dans ta vie ? _Demanda Severus en rassemblant tout le courage qui lui fallait._ Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu étais un homme courageux qui a risqué sa vie tous les jours sans jamais recevoir un seul remerciement. _Répondit Harry, tout en sachant qu'il devinerait rapidement._

\- J'étais… L'espion ? J'ai été du côté de… Voldemort ? _Questionna Severus en sentant une crise de panique monter en lui._ Non ! Je… Je ne peux pas… Et Lily ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas ! _Murmura Severus dans une panique totale._

\- Severus ! _Cria Harry pour qu'il l'écoute._ Tu ne deviendras pas un Mangemort, tu… Tu ne seras jamais de son côté. Je t'ai dit que je te protégerai. _Murmura Harry tout près de l'oreille de Severus alors qu'il lui lançait des vagues de magie pour l'apaiser._

\- Tu veux dire que des évènements ont déjà changé ? _Demanda Severus après quelques instants à profiter de la douce magie d'Harry._

\- Oui. _Avoua-t-il._ Tu étais un Serpentard persécuté par les Maraudeurs et si ce que j'ai entendu est – était – vrai, Lucius Malfoy t'avait pris sous sa coupe et tu l'avais suivi…

\- Mais… Jamais ! _Assura Severus, le regard flamboyant de détermination._

\- Calme-toi, Severus. Imagine-toi seul face aux Maraudeurs, peut-être encore battu par ton père, je ne sais pas si j'ai changé cet évènement ou pas… Seul en tant que « _Sang-Mêlé_ » chez des Serpentards qui prônent encore le « _Sang-Pur_ ». Mais tu es un Serdaigle, un Serdaigle avec des amis.

\- Et Lily ? Elle n'était pas mon amie ? _Demanda Severus avec des sanglots dans la voix._

\- Si. Mais tu voulais prouver que tu n'étais pas un garçon faible, que tu pouvais te défendre. Tu t'es juste tourné vers les mauvaises personnes, Severus. Et j'imagine que tu pensais que ton père représentait tous les moldus et que finalement Voldemort avait raison, alors tu as continué à le suivre. Forcement, Lily n'a pas dû aimer…

Severus offrit un pâle sourire, bien trop choqué de savoir que dans une autre vie, il avait été un Mangemort accompli.

\- Severus. _Appela Harry avec sérieux._ Tu as retourné ta cape, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi, parce que je n'en connais pas exactement les raisons… _Mentit honteusement Harry._ Mais tu étais un précieux atout dans cette guerre, je peux même dire sans aucun doute que la guerre aurait été perdue sans toi. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage et d'une bravoure énorme. Ne doute jamais que tu as été quelqu'un de bien. Ne doute jamais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. _Affirma doucement Harry._

\- Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? _Demanda Severus d'une voix surprise._

\- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain. _Répondit calmement Harry en souriant, bien que Severus ne puisse le voir._

\- Merci.

Le silence perdura pendant un long moment dans la chambre de l'adolescent, pas parce qu'il dormait, mais parce qu'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Tout était si étrange, savoir qu'il n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Mais d'un côté, il pouvait le comprendre, car oui, il avait haï les moldus quand son père le battait, parce que personne ne faisait rien, parce qu'il était seul et abandonné. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère ne les défendait pas avant qu'Harry lui explique que c'était souvent le cas des femmes battues.

Severus ne disait rien, mais son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il analysait tout, tout depuis qu'Harry avait miraculeusement débarqué dans sa vie. Et il pouvait dire sans aucun doute possible qu'Harry avait véritablement changé sa vie, en mieux. Il n'avait peut être que treize ans, mais il comprenait tout ce qu'Harry avait fait, volontairement ou non. Dans son cœur, Harry est son meilleur ami, son confident, mais aussi une sorte de père qui le protège toujours et qui est là pour l'écouter et le conseiller.

Après un bon moment, Severus tiqua sur une chose qu'Harry venait de lui révéler, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

\- Professeur de Potion, vraiment ? _Fit Severus, perplexe._

\- Oui ! _Ria Harry._ Mais je ne pense pas que tu le souhaitais, peut-être l'étais-tu pour la guerre, je n'en sais rien. _Avoua Harry._ Mais c'est sûr qu'un talent tel que le tien ne se gâche pas dans une salle de classe de Poudlard ! _Approuva Harry avec fermeté avant de continuer d'une voix professorale._ Et vous me ferrez le plaisir de ne pas devenir professeur avant d'avoir révolutionné le monde des Potions, Monsieur Snape !

\- Promit Monsieur ! _Répondit Severus en souriant de toutes ses dents, non sans un rougissement attestant que le compliment avait été entendu._

HP HP HP HP

Loin de là, dans un grand Manoir perdu dont seul le propriétaire connaissait l'exacte position, un groupe s'était réuni. Voldemort allait marquer ses Mangemorts. Certains ne sont là que pour avoir des baguettes supplémentaires sur le terrain, n'ayant pas de talents particuliers, d'autres en revanche, seraient de véritables Mangemorts dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait bien se servir.

C'était un jour particulier pour lui, car aujourd'hui il marquait la génération qui allait l'aider à changer le monde. Pendant plus de vingt ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, il n'avait fait que découvrir ce monde dans lequel il n'avait pas pu vivre. Mais maintenant, à présent qu'il avait de très nombreux contacts, qu'ils commençaient à avoir une richesse à faire pâlir d'envie l'enfant qu'il avait été et que dans l'ombre il se frayait un chemin vers la grandeur, il pouvait attaquer. Et bien que les quelques attaques qu'il a déjà faites avec ses anciens camarades de classe lui aient plu, car cela voulait dire que la révolution allait enfin commencer, à partir qu'aujourd'hui, il pourrait frapper fort.

Ils étaient une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes formant un cercle autour d'une trentaine d'élèves, pour certains, ayant tout juste obtenu leurs ASPIC et les autres n'auront plus qu'une année à faire. Certains sorciers et sorcières pourvus de capes et de masques pour cacher leur identité regardaient avec fierté leurs enfants rejoindre officiellement le camp de Voldemort. Et bien que Voldemort ne le sache pas encore, aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois où il marquerait uniquement des recrues qui le veulent vraiment…

Car déjà, malgré l'envie de tous ses jeunes gens de le rejoindre, l'un d'entre eux sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, la douleur du doute. Lucius Malfoy avait été sévèrement puni à son retour de Poudlard, quand il avait dû avouer que Severus Snape n'était plus dans ses filets mais qu'en plus de cela, il avait fait un esclandre dans la bibliothèque. Son Maître n'avait pas aimé, vraiment pas. Pour la première fois, Lucius s'était confronté à la colère de son Seigneur et il n'avait vraiment pas aimé cela.

Lucius Malfoy avait été convoqué dans le manoir du Lord peu après son retour de Poudlard. Il avait obtenu ses ASPIC avec des notes plus que respectables, cependant, il n'était pas des plus confiants. Non, il avait dû écrire au Lord ainsi qu'à son père pour avouer avoir perdu définitivement l'emprise qu'il avait eu sur le jeune Severus Snape -puisqu'à cet instant, il pensait encore qu'il avait eu de l'emprise sur lui- sans oublier leur dispute dans la bibliothèque qui avait fait le tour de l'école.

Son père lui avait tout simplement répondu que le Lord se chargerait entièrement de sa punition, et bien que Voldemort ne lui ait jamais rien fait jusqu'ici, ayant toujours été fier de ce que Lucius avait fait, celui-ci avait peur de sa réaction. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à lui, avait simplement répondu par quelques mots : « Tu me déçois tellement, Lucius. »

L'unique, mais long et puissant Doloris qu'il reçut lui avait bien fait comprendre à quel point son Maître était déçu par lui. Mais le pire n'arriva pas ce jour-là…

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient désormais officiellement fiancés, car même s'il y avait un contrat de mariage entre deux personnes, les Sangs-Purs mettaient un point d'honneur à appliquer cette coutume. Les fiançailles étaient donc célébrées une année avant le mariage, et comme Narcissa avait encore une année d'étude à faire, contrairement à Lucius, ils leurs faudraient attendre. Ces fiançailles étaient bien évidemment un évènement mondain, avec deux personnes étant issues d'aussi grandes familles que celles des Black et des Malfoy, toutes les hautes têtes du Ministère étaient présentes._

 _Il y avait même Tom Jedusor, pas dans la foule, puisque son visage ne lui permet pas de se montrer au grand jour, mais il observait de loin ce qu'il se passait. Et si tout s'était passé comme prévu, le couple serait parti seul à seul pour une semaine en tête à tête, ayant dès à présent le droit de se découvrir physiquement sans compromettre le contrat magique qui les unit._

 _Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, Severus Snape n'avait pas écouté sagement Lucius Malfoy tout en lui envoyant des potions que celui-ci rémunérerait bien trop chère pour augmenter sa dette magique. Non, Severus Snape avait prouvé qu'il savait réfléchir par lui-même, qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile et manipulable que le pensait Malfoy et surtout, Lucius Malfoy avait presque crié haut et fort qu'il était contre les moldus, et Voldemort n'avait aucunement l'envie que quelqu'un se pose plus de questions que cela._

 _C'est pour cette raison que Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black atterrir sur leur lieu de vacances en ne sachant pas qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement seuls, outre des elfes de maison, Voldemort était également présent. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre tout en se bécotant comme de véritables adolescents pleins d'hormones, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les attendait sur l'un des fauteuils. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de le remarquer, en réalité, ils étaient déjà à demi nus quand ils se figèrent de concert en apercevant Voldemort._

 _Celui-ci n'avait pas mis de masque, son visage à moitié déformé par la division multiple de son âme était clairement visible, mais il ne laissait entrevoir aucun de ses sentiments. Il était juste venu pour rappeler qui était le Maître ici, pour lui prouver qu'il le retrouverait, où qu'il aille. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait ses deux jeunes personnes, agissant comme des amoureux transis, Voldemort en était dégouté ! Lucius lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'aimait pas Narcissa, il lui fallait absolument lui rappeler que sa future épouse n'était là que pour enfanter des Sangs-Purs et pour rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait laisser Lucius se laisser aller à aimer, l'amour est une faiblesse et le Lord se chargerait de le lui rappeler._

 _\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. Mentit Lucius en s'inclinant devant son Maître, tout comme Narcissa._

 _\- Tu mens trop mal pour me tromper. Murmura le Lord d'une voix vibrante de colère. Dois-je te rappeler qui tu sers, Lucius ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse._

 _\- C'est vous que je sers, Maître. Répondit Lucius._

 _\- J'y escompte bien. Tu seras bientôt lié à moi pour l'éternité, pour que nous puissions accomplir de grandes choses ensemble. Je pensais que tu accordais plus d'importance à devenir Mangemort que cela ! Fit Voldemort en se levant pour s'imposer de toute sa hauteur. Décidément, tu me déçois grandement ses derniers temps…_

 _\- Devenir Mangemort est ma seule priorité, Maître. Je ne suis né que pour vous servir._

 _\- Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous regarde. Affirma Voldemort en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil._

 _Ce n'était pas une question, pas une demande, c'était clairement un ordre pour que Lucius et Narcissa continuent. Tous deux savaient exactement de quoi était capable le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout, Lucius avait fait de nombreux raides avec lui, il l'avait vu tuer et torturer de nombreuses personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants avec un plaisir malsain._

 _C'est donc plus que mal à l'aise qu'ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Étrangement, leurs hormones reprenant le dessus, Lucius et Narcissa eurent presque l'impression d'être seuls tant le Lord était silencieux. Sauf qu'au point culminant de leur ébat, Voldemort se manifesta de nouveau._

 _\- Lance-lui un Doloris. Ordonna-t-il à Lucius._

 _Malfoy s'arrêta soudainement et le couple regarda le Lord, se demandant s'ils avaient mal entendu, ou plutôt espérant avoir mal entendu._

 _\- Continue et lance-lui le Doloris. Ordonna de nouveau le Lord._

 _Lucius n'eut pas le choix, il prit sa baguette avant de reprendre ses mouvements et après s'être concentré, malgré sa gorge nouée, il réussit à lancer le sortilège. Et c'est dans des cris de souffrance que la chance de recevoir un peu d'amour et de bonheur s'envola ce même soir sous le regard fier de Voldemort…_

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Quand Voldemort apposa sa marque sur Lucius, celui-ci ne broncha pas, il ne fit même pas une grimace de douleur. Tout simplement parce qu'il était toujours hanté par les cris de Narcissa et qu'il s'était convaincu que cette douleur était amplement méritée pour ce qu'il l'avait laissé lui faire.

Alors oui, Lucius Malfoy adhérait toujours aux idées de Voldemort. Il aimait tuer et torturer des moldus, il voulait faire en sorte que les sorciers dominent les moldus, et ce, par tous les moyens. Mais avec presque vingt ans d'avance, il eut l'impression que le piège se refermait sur lui…

HP HP HP HP

Harry surveillait de près Carlton, le Poufsouffle portant désormais la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son bras droit. Il le suivait de temps en temps, mais depuis quelques jours, Harry avait senti que quelque chose d'important se préparait, une attaque meurtrière que Carlton organisait et qui allait faire connaître les Mangemorts au monde sorcier…

Mais pendant qu'Harry surveillait Carlton, Severus était resté en bonne compagnie. Entre quelques lettres envoyées à ses amis et quelques fabrications de potions, il avait maintenant la joie d'accueillir Lily pour une semaine ! Et il avait le bonheur de faire découvrir les nouveaux changements qu'Eileen avait apportés à la maison. Le plus important pour lui était le grand bureau mis dans le salon, avec la grande bibliothèque et la cheminée, cela lui rappelait l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Lily avait été conquise !

Mais il y avait également tous ses petits détails que Severus découvrait au fil des jours. Le premier fut son nouveau matelas, tellement confortable que le lendemain matin, dans un demi-sommeil, il s'était demandé où il était. Après, il y eut un nouveau produit appelé « _shampoing_ » acheté par sa mère dans le monde moldu. C'était tout nouveau, et cela faisait fureur, car les savons peuvent être bien mais ne lavent pas correctement. Encore moins des cheveux de potionistes amateurs ou confirmés. C'est ainsi que Severus qui avait si honte de ses cheveux gras fut si fier de découvrir qu'ils pouvaient être si beaux et doux après un shampoing.

Ce que Severus ne savait pas encore, c'est que malgré son prix, Eileen avait les moyens d'offrir ce shampoing à Severus même quand il retournerait à Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'Eileen avait encore agrandi son réseau de vente, certains clients n'avaient plus que rarement besoin de potions, mais d'autres étaient venus s'ajouter. Eileen avait tellement de commandes qu'elle pouvait désormais oser demander au minimum la moitié d'un salaire de potioniste, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle gagnait le double voir même le triple qu'à ses débuts.

Eileen avait même eu le plaisir d'attendre Severus pour l'emmener à Gringotts. C'est la première fois qu'ils y entrèrent puisqu'Eileen n'avait plus d'or dans son coffre avant cela. Mais en plus de pouvoir déposer de l'or dans son coffre, Eileen avait la joie de pouvoir enfin ouvrir un coffre à son fils ! Et autant dire que Severus avait été aux anges ! Il avait ainsi pu déposer une partie de l'or qu'il avait gagné grâce à Malfoy, finalement, cela n'avait pas été qu'un mal…

HP HP HP HP

Severus était songeur, les vacances étaient bientôt terminées mais il y avait une chose qui le minait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il en avait parlé à Harry et celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu de faire comme il le souhaitait, que c'était à lui de prendre la décision et qu'il le soutiendrait, quel que soit son choix.

Severus hésitait, ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de ce qu'il voulait, mais c'est qu'il avait peur de ne pas être cru par Lily. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses, depuis qu'il avait parlé de son père à Lily, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, de pouvoir tout partager. Mais il avait un grand secret, un secret que personne ne connaissait, ne voyait, pas même lui ! Ce secret, c'était Harry. Harry qui l'avait sauvé, Harry qui l'écoutait et dans un certain sens, l'aimait. Harry qui a toujours été là, dans les meilleurs mais aussi dans les pires moments de sa vie.

\- Lily ? _Appela doucement Severus alors que Lily attendait sagement qu'il brise le silence._ Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que je parle avec quelqu'un qui ne se voit pas et que tu n'entends pas ? _Demanda timidement Severus, terrifier à l'idée que Lily ne le croit pas._

\- Comment fais-tu pour parler avec quelqu'un si tu ne l'entends pas ? _Demanda calmement Lily après un instant de réflexion._

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'entendais pas, personne ne l'entend, sauf moi.

\- Un jour, tu m'as dit que j'étais une sorcière et c'était vrai. Je vois pas pourquoi je douterais de toi aujourd'hui. Affirma Lily.

\- T'es super, Lily ! _Répondit-il avec soulagement en souriant à pleines dents_. Il s'appelle Harry.

\- Harry ? J'adore ce prénom ! _Approuva Lily avant de lui poser plein de questions sur Harry._

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Re bonjour ! Je voulais vous mettre un petit mot car j'ai écris une phrase qui pourrait être mal interprétée ! C'est sur Narcissa quand j'écris :" _Et c'est dans des cris de souffrance que la chance de recevoir un peu d'amour et de bonheur s'envola ce même soir sous le regard fier de Voldemort…"_ Je ne veux en aucun cas dire que Narcissa est décédée, c'est une façon de dire qu'avec ce geste, quelques choses d'important a changé et fera que Lucius ne connaîtra jamais l'amour et le bonheur qu'il avait connu dans son autre vie !

Voilà,je tenais juste à vous le dire pour que vous ne soyez pas trop dans le flou, surtout si vous n'osez pas me poser la question en review ! ;)

Merci et à la prochaine !


	14. L'attaque

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui j'ai une correction à faire, j'ai écris dans les premiers chapitres que Bellatrix était dans le train avec Lucius et Narcissa, alors qu'en réalité elle aurait déjà dû finir ses études ! Alors bon, ce n'est pas une erreur gravissime puisque vous ne l'auriez sans doute pas remarqué si je ne vous l'avais pas dis ! Mais je vous le dis quand même ! ^^ Donc on va continuer l'histoire en pensant que Bellatrix à le même âge que Lucius ! ;)

Merci aux Guest et aux autres pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : L'attaque**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'épreuve finale de tous les futurs Mangemorts. Ce soir, ils allaient tuer, et pas qu'un peu. Un village isolé dans l'est du pays allait bientôt être ravagé par des sorciers assoiffés de reconnaissance.

Pour un sorcier n'adhérant pas à ces méthodes, il était plus que compliqué de les comprendre. Pourquoi semer la terreur ? Pourquoi torturer et tuer des personnes qui ne peuvent se défendre ? C'était juste pour se faire entendre, pour prouver leur suprématie sur les moldus. Ses sorciers étaient des prédateurs, ses moldus avaient la malchance d'en être les proies. Oh, ils ne mourraient même pas pour une bonne cause, leurs vies d'arrêtaient juste pour le principe de montrer à toutes personnes qu'il était possible pour des sorciers de tuer, quand ils voulaient, qui ils voulaient.

Et ces jeunes-là, ils étaient encore plus motivés. Ils feraient un véritable bain de sang, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Certains voulaient simplement faire plaisir à leur « Maître » en démontrant qu'il n'était pas des idiots faibles et qu'ils pouvaient le faire. D'autres prenaient un plaisir malsain à tuer et torturer, comme si l'envie de tuer était dans leurs veines depuis des années maintenant… Et les pires, c'est ceux qui suivaient sans réellement savoir pourquoi mais surtout sans jamais demander. On leur ordonnait, ils obéissaient.

En ce fameux soir d'aout, de nombreuses vies ont changé. Les jeunes Mangemorts ont tué avec un plaisir malsain, hommes, femmes et enfants, torturant aux grès de leurs envies. Voldemort était là, majestueux et puissant, torturant et tuant avec plaisir et vengeance, mais il observait aussi ses toutes nouvelles recrues ainsi que ses fidèles alliés de toujours. Sachant qu'ils avaient l'attention de leur « Maître », ils firent deux fois plus de dégâts, voulant être bien vu par Voldemort.

Dans la nuit du 15 aout au 16 aout, un village de 500 habitants – tous moldus- fut décimé dans un bain de sang jamais vu de mémoire de sorcier. Cela resterait dans les livres d'histoires comme la plus grande tuerie et boucherie de la guerre sorcière.

Lucius Malfoy se sentait si fier et fort, il avait tué, il savait que son nom serait un jour marqué dans l'histoire sorcière. Il serait l'un des hommes à avoir libéré les sorciers de l'oppression moldue, de ces insignifiants moldus. Alors que l'amour aurait pu le sauver dans une autre vie, Lucius Malfoy eut de nouveau une confiance totale en son Maître. Cette nuit, il s'était senti puissant comme jamais auparavant, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se dit que son Seigneur avait dû avoir raison de le punir pour avoir échoué. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que son Maître le mènerait à la réussite et qu'il ne pouvait avoir tort.

En rentrant, au petit matin du 16 aout, Lucius Malfoy était encore dans l'euphorie de sa nuit de tuerie et de torture. Il rejoignit immédiatement Narcissa Black qui voulait être là à son retour de mission. Narcissa dormait paisiblement et ne put voir la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de son fiancé, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait depuis la fameuse nuit de leurs fiançailles, Lucius Malfoy s'allongea complètement nu derrière Narcissa qui dormait toujours et ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Ce ne fut pas un réveil doux pour Narcissa Black, les griffures sur la main qu'avait mis Malfoy sur sa bouche pouvaient en attester. Il fallut une bonne heure à Lucius pour se calmer et s'effondrer en sueur sur le lit, Narcissa pleurant silencieusement à côté de lui.

HP HP HP HP

Severus Snape avait le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs. Comme bons nombres de sorciers en ce 16 aout. La tuerie d'un petit village moldu avait fait le tour de l'Angleterre, et ce grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier. Eileen aussi était soucieuse, elle n'avait jamais vu cela, et bien qu'elle ne veuille pas encore l'admettre, elle savait que cette attaque n'était qu'un début. En grandissant dans une famille Sang-Pur haïssant les moldus, elle avait toujours su que quelque chose couvait, cela faisait des décennies que ça durait sans réelle guerre. Il fallait que cela éclate un jour, et ce jour semblait arriver.

Lily Evans qui était passée pour parler de la une de la Gazette qu'elle avait reçue le matin même était de retour dans sa maison, discutant avec ses parents. Les médias moldus parlaient d'un tremblement de terre destructeur, détruisant toutes les maisons dans la nuit et bien qu'ils fouillaient les décombres, il n'y avait aucun survivant pour le moment. Les maisons étaient bien détruites, mais ils ne parlèrent pas des piles de corps à différents endroits du village ni du sang qui semblait recouvrir la terre et le pavé.

La Gazette faisait état de ses nombreux corps ayant subis de nombreuses tortures sans préciser lesquelles, mais la présence de nombreux sorciers ne faisait aucun doute. En première page trônait la photo d'une tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent…

\- Tu m'apprendras à me battre ? _Demanda Severus après presque toute une journée sans avoir dit un mot._

\- Oui. _Répondit sombrement Harry._ Il faudrait que vous ayez des cours de duel. _Rajouta Harry sans attendre de réponse._

Mais cette réflexion ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Severus allait longuement murir la question et un club de Duel allait s'ouvrir peu de temps après la rentrée…

HP HP HP HP

En cette fin aout, dans le centre de Londres, un jeune homme haïssait plus que jamais sa famille. Sirius Black avait – comme tout sorcier- entendu parler de l'attaque, sauf que sa famille n'était pas tendre, alors que lui s'inquiétait de cette attaque, elle s'en réjouissait. La famille Black était connue pour être une famille sombre, sans faire partie des Mangemorts, les parents de Sirius adhéraient aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et poussaient leurs fils à haïr les moldus. Bien évidement, Sirius n'était pas un enfant malléable, déjà, sa répartition à Gryffondor avait fait grand bruit dans cette famille qui n'avait connu que Serpentard et qui en était plus que fier.

Le pire de tout, c'était que Sirius avait fait ami-ami avec James Potter, une famille de la lumière clairement ouverte au monde et tolérante. Sirius était donc considéré comme la brebis galeuse de la famille, celui dont on ne parlait presque pas ou à demi-mot, celui auquel on n'adressait pas un mot. Sirius était seul, il mangeait seul, n'avait presque aucun contact avec sa famille et restait enfermé des heures voir des jours dans sa chambre.

Regulus était donc pris entre deux feux, ses parents et son frère. Le fait que Sirius soit à Gryffondor avait fait peser un poids énorme sur ses épaules, et il avait détesté son frère pour lui avoir mis ce poids. Ses parents lui avaient répété encore et encore qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à être à Serpentard, à rendre sa famille fière – pas comme son crétin de frère. Regulus admirait secrètement Sirius d'avoir été réparti là où il le voulait, là où il le devait. Lui n'avait pas eu ce courage, car pour un Black, il valait mieux atterrir à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Poufsouffle, comme le Choixpeau l'avait voulu.

Il avait hésité une demi-seconde avant d'espérer aller à Serpentard, il n'avait pas le choix ! Déjà que ses parents pensaient sérieusement à renier Sirius, lui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Son frère s'était éloigné de lui, il n'avait plus personne, il était seul. Regulus avait donc fait ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre fier ses parents, c'est-à-dire, être à Serpentard, commencer à intégrer la bande de Malfoy et à approcher cet étrange groupe qui s'était de plus en plus agrandi dans l'ombre au fil de ses années.

Et alors que Sirius comptait les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée et de son retour à Poudlard pour retrouver ses amis, Regulus réfléchissait une fois encore à la dispute entre Malfoy et Snape. Il n'avait fait qu'y penser pendant toutes les vacances. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec les idéaux pro-Sang-Pur, mais il avait été un peu étonné que Lucius ne puisse répondre à Snape, lui qui le pensait au-dessus de tout. Il se demandait ce qu'aurait bien répondu le Seigneur, et se promit intérieurement de lui poser la question quand il aurait enfin l'honneur de le rencontrer. Il ne savait pas encore qu'on ne pose pas de questions au Lord, on lui obéit sans rien dire et encore moins protester !

HP HP HP HP

C'était une triste rentrée, chaque élève parlait de la fameuse attaque dont on avait parlé ces deux dernières semaines. La Gazette avait fait état d'autres attaques, moins meurtrières mais tout aussi sanglantes. On murmurait à voix basse qu'une guerre se préparait. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison…

Le groupe de Severus était dispersé chacun à leur table respective, seule exception dans leur habitude, c'était pour que les nouveaux élèves comprennent bien qui était dans leurs maisons, pour ne pas trop les perdre. Mais Severus était tout de même bien entouré, Pandora était à côté de lui et pour une fois son regard était plus triste et moins perdu dans un autre monde.

Mark parlait à toute vitesse à l'oreille d'Arthur, celui-ci avait également un visage grave mais répondait discrètement aux questions de son camarade qui concernait les attaques qui avaient eu lieu pendant les vacances.

Bien que l'effervescence habituelle que provoquait l'entrée à Poudlard fût bien présente, une étrange atmosphère régnait toujours. Peut-être parce que même le directeur de Poudlard semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant pensivement ses élèves qui eux aussi s'interrogeaient sur la vraie signification de ses attaques.

\- Je ne pensais jamais voir une journée à Poudlard avec une atmosphère aussi pesante… _Murmura Minerva à ses collèges._

\- Moi non plus. _Avoua Poppy._ Mais si ses attaques continuent, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines.

\- Les Aurors les arrêteront ! _Affirma Slughorn avec confiance._

\- Une guerre approche, nous avons de très bons Aurors, mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient pas prêts à préparer une guerre. _Fit Dumbledore d'un ton grave et empli de sérieux._

\- Une guerre… Vous y allez peut-être un peu fort, Albus. _S'inquiéta Minerva._

\- J'ai bien peur que cela soit une réalité. Et malheureusement, cette génération sera certainement en première ligne.

\- Vous exagérez, Dumbledore ! _Fit Slughorn en souriant à pleines dents._ Ce ne sont que des attaques isolées, terribles et meurtrières, certes, mais rares.

C'était ce que tout le monde espérait, Dumbledore lui-même voulait croire en cela. Mais cette attaque meurtrière n'était pas anodine, sans compter les six autres dans les deux semaines suivantes et en y regardant bien, il y avait également eu des familles moldues décimées depuis quelques années mais ses actes étaient tellement isolés que l'on ne les avait pas remarqués. Pas avant que Dumbledore se penche sérieusement dessus après l'altercation entre Lucius Malfoy et le jeune Severus Snape.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, Horace. Je vous demande simplement d'observer. _Répondit Dumbledore en ne cessant d'observer les élèves._

Dumbledore ne se faisait aucune illusion, peu de personnes allaient le croire quand il parlerait d'une guerre. Les sorciers ne voulaient pas en entendre parler, ils se pensaient supérieurs à ça, mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

HP HP HP HP

\- Les Infinis ont émis cette brillante idée ! _S'extasia le nouveau Professeur de Défense._

\- Nous pourrions proposer ce club à tous les élèves, il ne faut pas que cela soit obligatoire. _Ajouta Flitwick qui était plus qu'heureux de cette initiative, lui qui était si bon duelliste._

\- Et si nous organisions une compétition qui verrait le gagnant en fin d'année ? _Demanda Minerva dont l'esprit de compétition avait tout de suite vu là une façon de stimuler les élèves._

\- Cela va faire beaucoup de travail, surtout si on fait ce club avec toutes les années. _Répondit pensivement Slughorn._ Et je nous vois pas refuser cela aux années inférieures aux BUSE puisque les Infinis sont en troisièmes années…

Personne ne vit le Directeur entrer dans la salle des professeurs, ils étaient tous bien trop excités par la perspective de ce club de duel. Et effectivement, Dumbledore avait rarement vu ses employés aussi enthousiastes.

\- Les Infinis ? _Questionna-t-il à voix haute pour se faire remarquer._

Les Professeurs sursautèrent légèrement, n'ayant pas vu Dumbledore entrer dans la salle de classe. Slughorn rougit légèrement avant de prendre la parole le premier, alors que ses collègues avaient un petit sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

\- Hm, j'ai commencé à donner ce nom l'année dernière au groupe inséparable composé d'un mélange d'une Gryffondor, de cinq Serdaigles et de deux Poufsouffles. _Répondit Horace avec hésitation, se demandant si le Directeur était au courant de ce groupe d'élèves particuliers._

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Personne ne peut les rater ! _Ajouta Albus avec un sourire malicieux._

Il est vrai que Dumbledore entendait régulièrement parler de ses élèves, en bien. Il faut dire également qu'ils avaient initié l'union des maisons. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de découvrir les élèves d'une autre maison à la table d'une autre. Les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas prêtés au jeu, mais il semblerait qu'en l'absence de Lucius Malfoy, cela soit un peu plus décontracté chez les verts et argents.

\- Un surnom qui leur convient parfaitement ! _Renchérit Dumbledore._ Qu'ont-ils proposé qui provoque un tel élan d'enthousiasme ? _Demanda-t-il avec curiosité._

\- Je pense que c'est une idée venant du jeune Snape, mais ils sont tous venus avec lui pour me demander d'ouvrir un club de duel. _Répondit le professeur de Défense._

\- Un club de duel ? _Fit Dumbledore avec surprise._ C'est effectivement une excellente idée !

C'est un Albus Dumbledore plus qu'enthousiaste qui participa également à l'euphorie collective qui régnait dans la salle des professeurs. Ce n'est que tard ce soir-là que les professeurs et le directeur en sortirent, ils étaient tous d'accord avec ce nouveau club qu'ils allaient très bientôt mettre en place !

HP HP HP HP

Harry était de très bonne humeur, cela faisait trois jours que Severus avait été parlés au nouveau professeur de Défense à propos d'un club de Duel. Il avait assisté à la réunion improvisée qui avait suivi en salle des professeurs, réunion qui avait duré jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans une ambiance plus qu'heureuse d'essayer de proposer un nouveau club. Il avait donc confirmé à un Severus comblé que le club serait bien ouvert et que les professeurs mettaient au point les derniers ajustements. Sans dire qu'ils avaient un surnom auprès des professeurs.

En ce vendredi matin, Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour se poster devant son pupitre, geste qui faisait clairement comprendre que le directeur allait faire une annonce importante.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Un groupe d'élèves est venu voir le Professeur Storn pour lui demander s'il était possible d'ouvrir un club de duel. Après y avoir réfléchi très sérieusement, nous avons convenu qu'il était tout à fait possible et instructif d'ouvrir ce club. _Affirma Dumbledore sous les murmures surexcités des élèves._ Ce club n'est absolument pas obligatoire, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vous apprendra énormément ! Le Professeur Storn, McGonagall et Flitwick seront en charge de ce club. Nous aviserons en fonction du nombre d'inscrit, mais si vous êtes nombreux, vous serez divisé par années, les premiers et deuxièmes années seront ensembles, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années également, les cinquièmes et sixièmes années aussi et pour finir les septièmes années seront seul. Toujours dans l'éventuel cas où il y a beaucoup de participants ! Pour les septièmes années, une compétition devant toute l'école sera organisée tout le long de l'année pour désigner un gagnant qui fera gagner des points à sa maison ! _Continua Dumbledore en souriant alors que les élèves étaient de plus en plus enthousiastes, reflétant le même état que celui de leurs professeurs._ Une feuille d'inscription se trouve dans votre salle commune, vous avez jusqu'au week-end prochain pour vous inscrire. Le club débutera début novembre ! Je vais vous laisser finir votre repas pour que vous puissiez aller à vos cours, mais avant cela, j'ajoute 10 points à chaque élève étant venu pour parler de cette idée de club au Professeur Storn ! Bon appétit !

Les élèves tournèrent tous la tête vers les sabliers, 10 Rubis, 20 Diamants et 50 Saphirs tombèrent dans leurs sabliers respectifs. Il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre qui était allé voir le Professeur Storn pour le club de Duel, mais cela leur fut confirmé quand les noms avec le nombre de points gagnés s'affichèrent en dessous de chaque sablier. Les noms de chaque membre des Infinis se propagèrent comme une traînée de poudre dans la grande salle.

\- C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée ? _Demanda le Préfet de Serdaigle._

\- En réalité, c'est Severus ! _Affirma Arthur, ne voulant pas prendre des louanges qu'il ne méritait pas._

\- Oui, on n'a fait qu'être là pour le soutenir ! _Confirma Mark._

\- Tu m'étonnes, il a tellement de mal à parler en public… _Railla Andrew._

\- Hey ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! _Protesta avec mauvaise foi Severus en rougissant légèrement._

\- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave si tu as du mal à parler en public ! _Consola Lily avant d'ajouter sans aucun tact._ Et encore, tu t'es amélioré ! Quand je t'ai connu, c'est à peine si tu arrivais à aligner deux mots l'un après l'autre sans bafouiller.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! _Protesta une nouvelle fois Severus._

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! _Affirma Lily avec force._

\- Au moins, moi je ne parle pas sans arrêt pour un oui ou pour un non ! _Répondit Severus avec hargne._

\- Tu exagères ! _S'énerva Lily._ Je ne parle pas sans arrêt pour un oui ou pour un non !

\- « Oh, Severus ! » _Singea Severus en imitant assez mal la voix de Lily._ « Regarde ce livre, il a une tache d'encre ! Si je tenais celui qui a fait ça ! Il se prendrait un sort bien placé ! Tu imagines, ça aurait pu être un livre rare ! »

Tout le monde regardait Severus comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes sauf Lily qui semblait bouillir de rage en voyant son ami se moquer allégrement d'elle, oubliant qu'elle avait fait de même quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je ne parlais pas pour ne rien dire ! Tu imagines si ça n'avait pas été qu'un banal livre d'histoire ? _Répondit Lily, outrée que son ami n'accorde aucune importance à ce fait qui l'avait choqué._

Alors que Lily allait bouder comme une enfant de six ans, elle regarda autour d'elle car un étrange silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. Tout le monde la regardait, Severus avait mis sa main sur sa bouche, semblant retenir le fou rire qui allait bientôt le prendre. Tous les autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, puis n'y tenant plus, Mathilde habituellement si discrète et calme éclata d'un rire bruyant et contagieux. Puis ce fut au tour de tout ce petit groupe, d'une partie des Serdaigles et de toute la grande salle. Lily avait fini par éclater de rire aussi, oubliant tout aussi vite sa colère. Même les professeurs s'amusaient de cette histoire, bien qu'ils ne riaient pas ouvertement, ils attendraient d'être dans un endroit plus discret !

La bibliothécaire se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Lily Evans était venue lui rapporter cette tache d'encre dans le livre d'histoire. Bien qu'elle était très attachée à ses livres et que les élèves avaient plutôt intérêt à en prendre le plus grand soin, elle avait bien ri en découvrant une minuscule tache sur un livre d'aucune valeur datant de bien deux cents ans. C'était déjà un miracle que le livre n'ait qu'une tache d'encre, elle n'avait rien dit devant la jeune Evans, mais elle allait bien rire quand elle raconterait ça tout à l'heure à ses collègues !

HP HP HP HP

\- C'est une bonne idée ! _Approuva Remus, ayant hâte de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour s'inscrire au club._

\- Ouais, pas mal. _Répondit James sans enthousiasme, ne voulant avouer qu'il était d'accord avec Remus, et donc avec Snape._

\- Ça sera un bon moyen de prouver à Servilus qui est le plus fort ! _Renchérit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais._ On va l'écraser ! N'est-ce pas Peter ?

\- On va essayer. _Répondit simplement Peter au haussant les épaules, n'y croyant pas._

\- Mais si, il va mordre la poussière ! _Fit Sirius avec hargne._

Peter et Remus ne dirent rien, laissant Sirius et James s'envenimer dans un combat qu'ils savaient déjà perdu d'avance. Sirius et James détestaient Snape, cela semblait bien au-delà d'une simple histoire de jalousie, pourquoi en voulaient-ils tant à Snape ?

Mais Remus les laissa parler, il essayait de les raisonner parfois, mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais. Et puisqu'il ne voulait pas se mettre ses seuls amis à dos, il ne disait rien. Il était peut-être un Gryffondor, mais il était un véritable lâche avec ses amis, il le savait.

De son côté, Peter ne disait rien non plus. Il savait que Severus Snape était bien plus fort qu'eux, la preuve en est qu'il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir même quand celui-ci était seul face à eux. Peter ne le jalousait pas plus que ça, il l'admirait plutôt. Il en venait parfois même à regretter de ne pas avoir été réparti à Serdaigle, il aurait pu être son ami ! Il avait des amis, c'était déjà pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je veux vous éclairer sur le surnom du groupe de Severus"Les Infinis". Les Infinis fait référence au nombre infini qui est représentait par le huit, parce que justement, ils sont huit (Severus, Lily, Arthur, Mark, Andrew, Pandora, Alice et Mathilde), de plus, quand j'ai fait des recherches sur ce chiffre, j'ai trouvé sur un site (donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut...) : "Chiffre de la perfection, de l'infini. En mathématique le symbole de l'infini est représenté par un 8 couché.", "Chiffre de l'équilibre et de l'ordre cosmique, selon les Égyptiens.", "Il est le symbole de la Vie nouvelle, de la Résurrection finale et de la Résurrection anticipée qu'est le baptême.", "Représente la totalité et la cohérence de la création en mouvement. En Chine, il exprime la totalité de l'univers.", et "Les pythagoriciens ont fait du nombre 8 le symbole de l'amour et de l'amitié, de la prudence et de la réflexion et ils l'ont appelé la Grande Tetrachtys." Ce sont évidement quelques phrases parmi tant d'autre, mais j'ai tellement adoré ses définitions qui pour moi était grandement symbolique face à ce petit groupe, que j'ai opté pour ce nom !


	15. L'aide

C'est fou, je vois les chapitres défiler, chaque fois je me dis que je ne serai pas quoi dire et que je serai obligée de faire des avances rapides énormes, mais en fait, il y a toujours à dire. Un bout par ci, un pour par là... J'englobe une grande partie des personnages et au bout du compte, cela fait beaucoup à raconter ! Même si je passe plusieurs mois, mais si je passe sur certains événement pour y revenir plus tard, il y a toujours beaucoup de chapitre et cela me fait énormément plaisir ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai commencé à écrire, parce que je trouvais que certaines fics n'étaient pas assez détaillées et j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles le sont trop pour les miennes ! ^^ (Ça serait un comble, non ? lol) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez en savoir plus sur tel ou tel personnage !

On m'avait parlé des Maraudeurs, quelqu'un voulait en entendre parler un peu plus. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis un bon passage sur eux, parlant de ce qu'il faut faire pour devenir Animagus, sachez que c'est le rituel officiel décrit pas J.K Rowling elle même ! J'y reviendrai bien sûr au fil des chapitres !

Merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos suivis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : L'aide_**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Severus agissait en véritable Serpentard. Le tout nouveau club de duel avait rameuté beaucoup d'élèves de toutes les années. Certains n'avaient été qu'au premier cours d'essais, mais beaucoup étaient restés les cours suivants. Severus et tous les troisièmes années ayant voulu poursuivre, donc une petite vingtaine d'entre eux avaient cours le mardi soir, juste avant le repas.

C'est pendant ses cours que Severus a montrés le fond Serpentard en lui, sauf que personne ne le savait, outre Harry et rapidement après, Lily. Severus se battait, mais il n'utilisait pas toutes ses capacités, toute sa puissance. Il exécutait le sort, sans en faire plus. Ce qui était déjà largement suffisant pour certains duels, et pour d'autres, il utilisait juste plus de sorts pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Il n'y a qu'avec James et Sirius qu'il montait légèrement le niveau, voulant les battre au plus vite. Ce qui mettait ses derniers dans une rage folle de se voir aussi facilement vaincu.

Severus cachait ses pouvoirs, c'est lui même qui en avait parlé à Harry la veille de son premier cours de duel.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _\- Tu m'entraîneras quand même ? Demanda-t-il à Harry._

 _\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui. Mais dans un endroit discret._

 _\- Oui, si je garde une part de mystère et de secrets, j'aurai un avantage face à l'ennemi !_

 _Harry avait trouvé ça triste que Severus pense déjà à cela, mais après tout, à son âge il était déjà lui aussi en pleine guerre, essayant de fuir Sirius Black qui en réalité ne voulait que le protéger !_

 _\- Et si je pouvais ne pas montrer tout ce dont je suis capable au club de duel ? J'aurai une bonne longueur d'avance ! Pensa Severus tout haut. Je ne me vois pas abandonner le club alors que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé..._

 _\- Il est difficile de brider soi-même ses pouvoirs. Répondit sagement Harry. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu te forces à ne pas montrer ta puissance ou encore laisser tomber le club. Tu n'y aurais peut-être pas pensé si une guerre n'approchait pas, mais un club de duel est aussi fait pour s'amuser et se tester. Alors, amuse-toi avant tout. Fit Harry avec douceur. Nous tâcherons juste de ne pas montrer les sorts dont tu ne devrais même pas avoir connaissance._

 _La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Severus abdique et se couche enfin. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot..._

 ** _Flash-Back_**

Et Severus avait réussi. Ça avait été difficile et compliqué au début, mais il avait réussi à cacher lui-même ses pouvoirs. Le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que Severus avait trouvé un grand plaisir à ne pas montrer de quoi il était capable. À chaque duel, il devait réfléchir à cent à l'heure pour lancer un sort qu'il était censé connaître. De plus, voir la tête de ses adversaires, surtout James et Sirius, se décomposer quand il gagnait avec des sortilèges basiques était un bonheur dont Severus ne se lassait pas.

La vie de Severus reprit donc son cours, ses semaines étant bien remplies entre le club de duel, le club de Slug et l'entraînement qu'Harry lui fournissait dans la salle sur demande. Et on peut dire que Severus raffolait de ses cours avec Harry, car il pouvait enfin y mettre toute la puissance qu'il gardait en lui.

Ses entraînements étaient éreintants, mais Severus se sentait beaucoup mieux après, libéré du stress de savoir qu'une guerre à laquelle il allait devoir participer approchait et aussi du stresse de ses études. Les vacances de Noël furent accueillies avec joie, Severus et Lily rentrant pour la première fois.

L'année dernière, une tante très éloignée de Lily était décédée, Lily ne l'avait jamais connu et vu qu'ils allaient falloir que Mme Evans fasse le déplacement avec son mari, étant le dernier membre de sa famille, elle avait proposé à sa fille de rester à Poudlard pour ses vacances qui n'en seraient pas si elle était rentrée. Severus n'avait évidemment pas voulu la laisser seule. Mais cette année, ils allaient réellement pouvoir en profiter, profiter de leur famille qu'ils ne voyaient que trop peu, bien qu'ils envoient une lettre au moins deux fois par semaine.

HP HP HP HP

Alors que pour une fois Lily et Severus rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, un autre groupe qui habituellement rentrait chez eux resta, pour une fois. Les Maraudeurs avaient d'autres projets cette année, ils avaient dû recommencer plusieurs fois la première étape pour devenir un animagus. Voulant devenir animagus tous en même temps, ils s'étaient promis que si l'un d'eux échoué, les autres recommenceraient avec lui.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils en étaient toujours à l'étape de la feuille de Mandragore, il fallait avoir cette feuille de Mandragore pendant un mois entier, entre deux pleines lunes, dans la bouche, sans l'enlever ou l'avaler. Autant dire qu'il y eut de nombreux problèmes, Sirius l'avait avalée deux fois, James recraché trois fois lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, Peter, lui s'était réveillé une nuit en s'étouffant littéralement, il avait avalé la feuille de travers pendant son sommeil. Et ce ne fut pas les premiers ni les derniers problèmes des Maraudeurs pour devenir animagus.

Ils étaient restés à Poudlard car pour la première fois, aucun d'entre eux n'avait avalé ou recraché la feuille alors que la pleine lune allait arriver pendant les vacances de Noël. Les Maraudeurs étaient fiers et excités, ils étaient déjà prêts pour la prochaine étape : mettre la feuille dans une fiole en cristal avec un de leur cheveu, une cuillère en argent de rosé d'un lieu non exposé au soleil ou même foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours entiers. Ils avaient aussi la très rare chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête-de-mort que James avait acheté dans le plus grand secret avec ses économies.

Sauf qu'un problème surviendrait, en plus de devoir déposer la fiole contenant tous ses ingrédients dans un lieu sombre et calme qui devra rester ainsi jusqu'au prochain orage, il fallait que la fiole soit déposée dans ce lieu sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Sauf que le jour de la pleine lune où ils auraient pu réussir la première étape avec brio, la pleine lune sera cachée par d'énormes nuages d'où de gros flocons tomberont.

Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses feuilles gardées dans la bouche pendant un mois, après avoir répété matin et soir l'incantation « _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ » sans l'oublier une seule fois et après quatre orages passés en découvrant que leurs fioles ne contiennent pas de potion rouge sang indiquant qu'elle est réussie, que les Maraudeurs auront l'honneur de découvrir leurs potions enfin réussies.

Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'il leur faudrait presque trois ans pour réussir et que c'est à la fin de leur cinquième année, le 22 juin 1976, dix jours après avoir déposé la fiole et trois jours avant qu'un centaure ne passe par là pour troubler le calme de cette potion, pour une fois, sans le vouloir.

Parfois, une créature du nom de Firenze qui n'avait jamais été un centaure comme les autres, car bien qu'il comprenait l'entêtement de son clan à ne pas vouloir interférer dans les affaires des autres espèces, lui ne se gênait pas pour le faire en troublant la tranquillité de ses potions, pour le bien de tous.

Ce groupe de quatre enfants dont un loup-garou et trois animagi auraient pu être un danger, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour comprendre les réelles implications de ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, Remus Lupin ne se serait jamais remis d'avoir tué trois villageois un soir de pleine lune alors que ses amis encore trop jeunes et faibles n'avaient pu le retenir. Firenze avait attendu que les étoiles ne montrent plus de malheur quant au fait que les jeunes sorciers deviennent Animagus pour aider leur ami.

Il est noble de faire une chose aussi difficile et courageuse, mais ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour comprendre que sortir les nuits de pleine lune avec un loup-garou était de la pure folie, ce n'est que trois mois avant leur réussite qu'ils se diront qu'il vaut mieux rester dans la cabane hurlante. Mais avant que tout cela n'arrive, beaucoup de choses se passeront…

HP HP HP HP

Une chose étrange et totalement folle se passa après les vacances de Noël de troisièmes années. Narcissa Black qui était elle-même revenue de ses propres vacances, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi, fit son possible pour parler en toute discrétion avec Severus Snape. Elle y arriva finalement début mars.

\- Excuse-moi, pourrai-je te parler en privé ? _Demanda-t-elle discrètement, bien qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux dans ce couloir désert._

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et de la suivre. Il allait refuser quand Harry lui avait soufflé d'accepter, et il avait confiance en Harry. Il la suivit donc dans une salle de classe vide, elle posa elle-même plusieurs sortilèges pour que personne ne puisse rentrer ou même entendre, et sembla hésiter avant de se lancer.

\- Lucius te veut pour tes talents de potioniste, tu dois faire attention à lui, même s'il n'est plus à Poudlard.

\- N'es-tu pas fiancée à Malfoy ? _Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil._

\- Malheureusement. _Avoua-t-elle, montrant volontairement que cette idée ne lui plaisait guère._

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? _Fit-il, suspicieux._

\- Lucius a pris une voie que je n'approuve plus, si je peux lui faire du tort en lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues, alors je le ferai ! _Dit-elle avec aplomb._ Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, et je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance… Fais juste attention à Regulus Black, mon cousin, Lucius lui donnera pour mission de t'approcher.

Narcissa avait parlé rapidement, semblant soudain vidée de toute énergie, elle commençait à partir quand Severus répondit d'un ton bien plus doux qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici.

\- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

\- Comment ? _Répondit-elle, surprise, en se retournant vers lui._

\- Je sais reconnaître une femme battue quand j'en vois une. _Affirma Severus, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry et également à sa plus grande fierté._

Narcissa recula d'un pas, comme frappée par un coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Et effectivement, elle n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un avait pu déceler qu'elle était battue par Lucius, il ne touchait jamais son visage et elle prenait bien soin de ne rien montrer d'autre de son corps.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! _Cracha-t-elle d'une voix froide, montrant son air hautain comme défense._

\- Elle est enceinte. _Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Severus, ne voulant pas laisser passer cette occasion de sauver Narcissa._ C'est un garçon et elle le sait. Elle sait également que Lucius pourrait la tuer après qu'elle ait accouché si elle n'est pas la femme docile qu'il attend.

\- Je sais que tu es enceinte. _Avoua-t-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour Narcissa qui crut bien mourir à l'entente de ce secret qu'elle n'avait dit à personne._ Je sais que c'est un garçon. Et tout comme toi, je sais que Lucius pourrait te tuer après cette grossesse puisque tu n'es pas la parfaite et docile épouse qui se laissera battre, elle ainsi que son fils. _Répondit Severus en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot._

\- Co… comment sais-tu ? Personne… Non, personne… _Fit-elle perdue et légèrement paniquée._

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Ce qui est important, c'est, veux-tu sauver ton fils ?

\- Comment, c'est impossible… Je ne peux rien faire…

\- Tu es pourtant déjà en train de faire quelque chose. Mais cela ne suffira peut-être pas, n'es-tu pas prête à tout pour défendre ton enfant ? Le sauver de Lucius, de ses idées, peut-être même de ses coups ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère._

Severus défendait cet enfant comme si c'était lui-même, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un aide sa mère pour les sauver tous les deux. Mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance, il avait été sauvé, mais n'avait pas échappé à des années de souffrance avant cela. Il avait compris qu'Harry tenait également à sauver Narcissa et l'enfant, peu importe pourquoi, il était plus que d'accord avec lui. Il n'apprendrait que plus tard qu'Harry se sentait redevable envers Narcissa pour l'avoir sauvé, bien que ce fût surtout pour rejoindre son fils. Il savait ainsi qu'elle était prête tout pour lui, quitte à partir loin d'ici et tout recommencer.

Cet enfant n'aurait même pas dû être en préparation, dans la réalité d'Harry, Lucius avait attendu que Narcissa quitte Poudlard mais avait également profité de leurs jeunes années et d'attendre que la guerre passe pour pouvoir s'en occuper lui-même, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, préférant dire qu'il privilégiait sa carrière. Mais dans cette réalité, Lucius se contrefichait bien des envies et désirs de sa future femme, il avait intégré l'idée de son Seigneur comme quoi une femme n'était là que pour enfanter un héritier. Cela faisait donc quelques mois que Lucius ne prenait aucune précaution pendant leurs rapports forcés.

\- Comme toute bonne héritière « _Sang-Pur_ »… _Cracha-t-il avec un dégout évident à ces derniers mots._ Tu dois avoir une généreuse somme d'or dans ton coffre qui servira en réalité de dote. Tu pourrais tout prendre et partir loin, très loin. Tu n'auras plus le train de vie d'une « _Sang-Pur_ », tu devras te cacher, changer de nom, d'apparence, de baguette, tout.

Narcissa buvait les paroles de Severus, elles étaient toutes aussi horribles qu'elles étaient tentantes. Narcissa avait voulu vivre la belle vie avec Lucius, mais depuis qu'il était entré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait changé et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il resterait un peu lui-même, Voldemort lui avait bien fait comprendre le contraire. Elle se demandait pourquoi les paroles d'un troisième année semblant en savoir beaucoup sur les « _Sangs-Purs_ » résonnaient en elle. Elle voulait sauver son enfant, peu importe s'il était le fruit d'un des nombreux viols de Lucius, elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'il grandisse dans l'amour et non dans la violence et la haine dans laquelle il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Aide-moi. _Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure alors que même Severus n'y croyait plus._

Les deux hommes présents, l'un visible et l'autre invisible, réfléchissaient à toute allure pour aider cette jeune femme enceinte.

\- Dis-lui que tu la contacteras pour qu'elle se tienne prête. _Murmura Harry qui avait trouvé une idée._ J'ai une idée, mais je t'en parlerai dans la salle sur demande.

Et c'est ce que Severus fit avant de partir en faisant semblant de ne pas voir la mine soucieuse de Narcissa Black. Severus commença sa mission de sauvetage dès le lendemain matin, à une différence près, bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais douté qu'il le ferait, il en parla à Lily qui avait été totalement abasourdie de découvrir qu'il allait aider Narcissa Black à fuir le pays. Ces yeux avaient brillé d'admirations, mais aveugle comme il est, Severus n'avait rien vu…

HP HP HP HP

Bien qu'Harry ait réussi une fois, il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à prendre la feuille avec le message de Severus pour le déposer sur le lit de Narcissa Black. Heureusement qu'elle était dans une chambre individuelle, cela évitait pas mal de problèmes, de plus, elle était présente et l'avait tout de suite attrapée, bien qu'elle ne sache comment il avait atterri là.

Cependant, Narcissa ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle avait déjà créé un sac sans fond, moins grand que celui d'Hermione Granger en période de guerre, mais bien assez grand pour emporter le minimum dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait pris que quelques tenues, sachant qu'elle devrait les abandonner pour en acheter d'autres, bien moins en accord avec le style vestimentaire qu'elle avait habituellement. Elle prit également quelques livres qu'elle avait pris soin d'acheter par correspondance, des livres sur les transformations physiques et la dissimulation, elle avait même fait quelques essais plutôt réussis.

En cet avant-dernier week-end de mars, elle sortit donc de Poudlard pour l'habituelle sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, le mot disait juste « _Samedi : 10h30. Seule, derrière Gaichiffon_ ». Narcissa sema les sorciers chargés de la suivre pendant ses sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et arriva dans la ruelle derrière Gaichiffon. Une femme à l'air grave l'attendait, elle lui tendit la main.

\- Une mère est prête à tous les sacrifices pour son enfant, certains sont juste plus difficiles que d'autres à prendre et une main tendue est toujours la bienvenue. _Fit Eileen Snape d'une voix douce mais avec un regard perçant._

Narcissa tendit la main et prit celle de la femme face à elle, ne sachant pas qu'elle la comprenait bien plus que Narcissa ne le saurait jamais. Elles atterrirent dans une petite cuisine dont les fenêtres étaient fermées et Eileen lui tendit presque immédiatement des vêtements.

\- Pour modifier légèrement votre apparence, l'effet est permanent, cela modifiera légèrement la génétique de l'enfant pour qu'il vous ressemble, mais cela n'aura aucun effet néfaste sur lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Narcissa pour avaler la potion qui fonça ses cheveux pour devenir brun et les rallongea légèrement, ses yeux tournèrent vers un bleu foncé. Eileen lui tendit de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Changez-vous. _Ordonna Eileen._ Vous avez bien la clé de votre coffre avec vous ? _Demanda-t-elle, ce que confirma Narcissa d'un mouvement raide de la tête._ Bien, je vous attends dans le salon, la porte en face.

Narcissa rejoignit rapidement Eileen dans le petit salon, elles s'en allèrent immédiatement à la banque, dans un bureau privé demandé spécialement pour la journée. Eileen avait demandé aux gobelins s'ils pouvaient agir dans le plus grand secret, pour qu'aucun sorcier ne soit immédiatement informé de cette visite. Ce à quoi le gobelin avait répondu : « _Aucun sorcier n'a mis son nez dans nos affaires, cela ne risque nullement de changer…_ ». Ce qui confirma à Eileen que les gobelins étaient bien tous des Serpentards dans l'âme, et cette fois-ci, à sa plus grande joie !

Le gobelin mena Narcissa à son coffre, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il était assez rare de voir une héritière à l'apparence modifiée irrémédiablement et dans un état proche du choc, mais quand cela arrivait, c'était toujours pour la même raison, fuir. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fut pas plus surpris de voir Narcissa Black vider complètement son compte en banque, cela correspondait à un peu plus de 30 000 Gallions, ce qui serait largement suffisant pour acheter une maison et vivre paisiblement sans se faire remarquer.

Les deux femmes repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, le gobelin n'a pas le droit d'avertir du passage de Narcissa Black et encore moins de dire qu'elle était accompagnée, mais il était dans l'obligation de dire au chef de famille qu'elle était passée pour vider son coffre, uniquement si celui-ci lui demandait.

De retour dans le salon, Eileen fit assoir Narcissa dans son unique fauteuil, trop d'émotions pour la jeune femme. Elle quittait tout, il n'y a maintenant aucun moyen de reculer, et même si elle n'en a aucune envie, cela fait beaucoup à encaisser.

\- Vous avez pris la bonne décision. _Affirma Eileen en tendant à Narcissa un thé pour la calmer._

\- Comment le savez-vous ? _Demanda Narcissa d'une voix lasse, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre._

\- Moi aussi j'ai quitté un monde « _Sang-Pur_ » avec un gros héritage à la clé et un bon mariage. J'ai fait le choix de suivre le chemin de l'amour, même s'il s'est révélé ne pas être le bon. Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien. J'espère que vous finirez par être fière d'avoir évolué par vous-même et d'être devenue celle que vous voulez et non celle que votre famille voulait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda Narcissa avec curiosité._

\- Eileen Snape, la mère de Severus. Mais j'imagine que votre question concerne mon nom de jeune fille… J'étais une Prince. _Répondit Eileen avec douceur._

\- Prince ? _Murmura faiblement Narcissa en se remémorant les cours que sa mère lui donnait sur toutes les grandes familles._ Oh ! Eileen Prince, celle qui a été déshéritée et reniée par sa famille…

\- C'est exact ! _Sourit Eileen avec joie, heureuse que l'on connaisse son nom, surtout pour avoir quitté et déshonoré sa famille de par ce fait._

\- Vous n'avez même pas l'air bouleversé…

\- Narcissa, après quelques années, vous apprendrez que cette enfant qui grandit en vous est votre seule famille. Même s'il y aura des moments difficiles, vous finirez par comprendre que la principale chose que vous léguerez à cet enfant que vous aimez déjà, c'est votre amour, et non votre argent et votre nom.

Narcissa posa doucement sa main sur son ventre à peine rebondi, un élan d'amour et de tendresse la prit de plein fouet. Oh oui, elle aimait déjà tant cet enfant ! Elle prenait déjà le risque de tout quitter pour lui, pour un enfant qui grandissait doucement en elle, ce n'était même pas pour sa propre vie, c'était bien pour la sienne. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

\- Merci. _Dit-elle en regardant Eileen dans les yeux._

\- C'est avec plaisir. _Murmura Eileen avec émotion._ Maintenant, ce n'est pas pour vous presser, mais plus vite vous serez loin, plus vous aurez de chance de ne pas être retrouvé. J'ai demandé à un ami de prendre contact avec une personne de sa famille qui vit en Allemagne, envoyez-moi une lettre d'ici deux mois, le temps de vous faire un peu à votre nouvelle vie. Prenez soin de vous, et de ce petit être en vous ! _Fit Eileen avec douceur en accompagnant Narcissa Black jusqu'à la cheminette._

\- Vous remercierez Severus, pour tout. _Demanda Narcissa avec un sourire empli de douceur._ C'est un garçon formidable.

\- Je lui ferai savoir. Merci.

HP HP HP HP

Quelques jours plus tard, un homme appela Eileen par la cheminette, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer boire le thé, ce qu'Eileen accepta avec joie. C'était Thomas, un sorcier Né-Moldu célibataire d'une trentaine d'années qui s'occupait seul de sa fille de huit ans, malade d'une pneumonie magique, aucun traitement n'était véritablement efficace et seuls les antidouleurs étaient réellement utiles quand sa fille était en crise.

Thomas était seul depuis des années, la mère de sa fille étant partie quand elle avait appris la maladie de celle-ci, Thomas n'avait jamais compris, mais il l'avait laissée partir sans aucun regret pour cette mère qui abandonnait lâchement son enfant. Il avait trouvé en Eileen une parfaite potioniste pour faire des potions de très bonnes qualités à moindre prix, mais après être venu quelques fois avec sa fille pour qu'Eileen puisse essayer plusieurs traitements différents, ils étaient devenus amis, puis confidents. Il n'était désormais plus rare qu'Eileen quitte pour une heure ou deux ses chaudrons pour parler avec Thomas, ou bien qu'il la regarde hacher, tailler, tourner, faire bouillir, remuer avec une grâce que seuls les habitués peuvent avoir.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ? _Demanda Eileen en déposant la tasse de thé devant Thomas._

\- Oui. _Affirma-t-il avec un sourire._ Mon cousin m'a fait savoir qu'elle allait très bien ! Ils sont en train de se procurer une potion pour parler Allemand couramment. Apparemment, le pays plait beaucoup à ta protégée. Elle cherche encore un nom et elle est encore un peu perdue, mais ça va déjà mieux que depuis son arrivée. Elle cherche une petite maison et ça lui occupe bien l'esprit.

\- Ça sera dur, mais elle y arrivera.

\- J'en suis certain. Maintenant, si tu me disais comment tu as fait pour avoir sur les bras celle qui aurait dû devenir l'une des femmes les plus convoitées du pays ? _Questionna Thomas avec une curiosité bien visible au fond des yeux._

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soi ? _Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Comment ton fils fait-il pour se retrouver dans de telle situation ? _Demanda-t-il en riant._

\- Aucune idée, ce n'est pourtant pas l'un de ses fichus Gryffondors à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis !

\- Eileen ! _S'offusqua faussement Thomas._ Je te prierai de ne pas nous insulter, nous, brave Gryffondor prêt à tout pour aider ! _Dit-il en se levant pour prendre une pose chevaleresque tout en brandissant une épée imaginaire._

Eileen ria comme une adolescente et Harry Potter qui avait suivit la fuite de Narcissa et était venu régulièrement pour voir si elle n'avait pas de nouvelle par cet homme qu'elle avait contacté quelques jours avant la fuite de Narcissa Black et qui l'avait aidé sans hésiter, se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu rater. Eileen se conduisait comme une femme heureuse et épanouie, bien qu'elle était nettement plus heureuse au fils des années, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ainsi et riant aussi ouvertement. C'était déroutant, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur…


	16. Les questions

**_Chapitre 16 : Les questions_**

Pour une majorité du monde sorcier, la vie reprit son cours après trois mois de recherche pour retrouver Narcissa Black. Mais les Aurors n'avaient aucune piste, tout comme Lucius Malfoy et la famille Black. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Narcissa Black est allée à Pré-Au-Lard, qu'elle a certainement dû transplaner quelques parts puis elle est allée vider son compte à Gringotts avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Malgré l'espoir de la famille Black que toute cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas, cela fut évidemment le scoop du siècle.

Narcissa Black s'est enfuie avant de devenir la nouvelle Lady Malfoy, le plus grand déshonneur qu'il puisse exister pour une famille « Sang-Pur ». Lucius Malfoy a subi une longue et douloureuse punition de la part de son père, pour bien se souvenir que lui, Abraxas Malfoy avait réussi à rester faussement gentil jusqu'au jour du mariage avec la mère de Lucius. Lucius, lui, n'avait pas pu se retenir et cela n'avait pas échappé à son père qui l'avait longuement legilimancé pour avoir le fin de mot de toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, tout cela importe peu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien au contraire, moins Lucius aura de distractions, plus il sera productif. C'est bien évidemment tout à fait idiot de penser ainsi, mais Tom Jedusor n'a jamais été connu pour comprendre ce qu'est l'amour…

Très loin de tout ce tumulte médiatique face à la disparition d'une des héritières Black, une jeune femme est assise dans un petit salon, écrivant une longue lettre à une personne qu'elle connait à peine mais envers qui elle est infiniment reconnaissante. Eva Helene Friedrich, de son nouveau nom, racontant son bonheur de voir son ventre s'arrondir et la joie d'avoir une maison à soi sans personne pour lui dicter sa conduite. Et qui d'autre qu'Eileen Snape peut mieux la comprendre ? Parfois, Eva essaie de se convaincre qu'elle a fait le bon choix, sachant que la mort l'attend si elle ose revenir, puis elle relit l'une des lettres d'Eileen lui rappelant que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte que les coups auraient cessé. Elle s'asseyait alors dans un fauteuil confortable, une main sur son ventre et se disait avec conviction qu'elle avait réellement fait le bon choix…

HP HP HP HP

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ce type, Evans ! _Grogna James en voyant Lily revenir de la table des Serdaigles pour rejoindre son prochain cours en compagnie des Serpentards._

\- Parce que maintenant, tu es apte à comprendre quelque chose ? _Railla Lily d'un ton plus sarcastique digne de Severus Snape lui-même._ Grande nouvelle ! Encore un petit effort, et tu pourras comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

Lily se détourna de Potter et le laissa au milieu de couloir comme un vulgaire veracrasse qui n'est pas digne d'intérêt. Et ça plus que tout, James détestait être ignoré de la sorte ! Il est James Potter après tout, il joue magnifiquement bien au Quidditch, il est riche et populaire. Alors pourquoi donc Lily Evans ne semble pas le voir comme tous les autres élèves ? Quand il parle, on l'écoute, sauf Evans ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle arrive tout le temps à le moucher ouvertement sans qu'il ne sache quoi répliquer !

\- Ferme ta bouche ! _Demanda Sirius avant de murmurer plus bas._ Tu vas recracher ta feuille !

\- C'est qu'elle m'énerve ! _Ragea-t-il en reprenant la marche d'un pas vif, montrant son mécontentement._ Toujours à traîner avec ce Snape et sa bande de tarées !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres. _Avoua Sirius avec une moue de dégout._

\- Pas plus que nous. _Répondit sagement Remus avec un petit sourire en coin._

Cela eut au moins pour résultat d'amuser Sirius et James, ils ne peuvent nier qu'ils ne sont pas un groupe commun non plus. Composés d'un loup-garou et de trois élèves essayant de devenir animagus dans une parfaite illégalité, ils ne font pas dans le classique, bien que personne cela reste un secret pour tous !

Ils partirent en cours, ne parlant plus de cet évènement. Pourtant, dans l'esprit de James, il y aura toujours cette pointe d'amertume de savoir qu'il n'est qu'un élève lambda pour quelqu'un. James n'est pas amoureux d'Evans, c'est juste qu'il a été habitué à être le centre du monde. Ses parents avaient pensé ne jamais réussir à avoir d'enfants, et finalement, alors qu'ils allaient abandonner tout espoir en voyant les années passer, James est arrivé comme par miracle. Et il a grandi avec cette idée en tête, être un miracle. Partout où James va, quoi qu'il fasse, ses parents sont si fiers de lui qu'il se sent important. Il n'a simplement pas compris qu'il n'est véritablement important que pour ses parents, qu'il n'est que leur miracle à eux. Et malgré le fait qu'il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau d'argent, l'amitié et l'attention ne sont pas des choses qui s'achètent, et il est certain que Lily Evans ne se laissera jamais acheter...

James et Sirius sont les deux élèves les plus hautains et arrogants des Gryffondors. Bien que personne n'ait jamais remis en cause leur courage et leur loyauté, ils sont vus auprès des années supérieurs comme des gosses de riches n'en ayant jamais assez. Sirius s'applique tellement à faire savoir qu'il n'est pas comme sa famille qu'il exècre, qu'il le crie presque sur les toits tout en se pavanant comme un paon qui veut montrer qu'il a de magnifiques couleurs sur son plumage, des couleurs rouges et ors et non vertes et argents !

Remus Lupin est le plus sage, le plus calme et possédant le sens de l'altruisme que Sirius et James n'ont absolument pas. Son humour discret a séduit les deux Gryffondors qui eux ne font rien pour l'être. Autant dire que Remus est tout le contraire de ses amis. Dans sa bonté d'âme, il a intégré au groupe Peter qui est un peu la brebis galeuse des Gryffondors, tous se demandent parfois pourquoi il est dans leur maison.

Peter est un suiveur, mais un suiveur adorant être sous la lumière des projecteurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'enfonce pas ouvertement Snape et qu'il l'admire en secret. Snape et sa bande, eux qui se fichent bien de tout ce que les autres peuvent bien dire, ceux qui sont populaires sans même le remarquer. Et contrairement à James et Sirius, eux n'ont pas la grosse tête et n'ont pas pour sport favori de montrer qu'ils sont meilleurs que tout le monde. Peter ne se leurre pas, si Remus n'avait pas été là, James et Sirius ne seraient jamais devenus ses amis. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait été l'une de leurs cibles préférées, peut-être même tout autant que Snape. C'est pour cette raison que Peter les déteste parfois, parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait. Si ce n'avait pas été Snape, ça aurait été lui. Lui, Peter Pettigrow, un gamin pas vraiment beau et n'ayant aucun ami avant de venir à Poudlard. Lui, pas très doué en cours pratique de la magie. Lui qui est parfaitement au courant que ses acolytes, sans la présence de Remus, auraient pu être ses pires ennemis.

Si Severus avait été à Serpentard, Peter serait passé outre ce savoir qui le ronge parfois. Il aurait aidé James et Sirius à humilier Snape, le pauvre et solitaire Snape n'ayant pour amis que Lily Evans. Mais Snape le Serdaigle n'est pas seul, il est même très bien entouré. Severus et son don indéniable pour la magie qui dans une autre vie lui aurait valu l'honneur d'intégrer le célèbre groupe de Malfoy démontre à Peter que l'on peut être soi sans avoir besoin de quiconque pour être protégé. Il aurait pu être Snape, s'il avait fait montre du courage que l'on concède aux Gryffondors. Mais Peter a peur, peur d'être de nouveau seul, peur de ne pas avoir le cran de s'affirmer. Peter a été le centre du monde pour sa mère, sa venue à Poudlard lui a montré qu'il ne l'est que pour elle. Et James et Sirius continuent de lui prouver chaque jour qu'il n'est rien sans eux. Et plus que tout, il déteste ce sentiment d'infériorité. Alors, Peter s'est accommodé de cette vérité, mais peut-être qu'un jour il ne pourra plus le faire. Peut-être qu'il voudra devenir encore plus grand, plus célèbre que ses amis qui lui montre sans s'en rendre compte qu'il n'est rien comparé à eux. Un jour, il leur prouvera à quel point il peut faire de grandes choses et être plus important qu'eux ! Mais le Peter de troisièmes années ne sait pas encore qu'il lui faudra bien tout le courage d'un véritable Gryffondor pour trahir ceux qui le considèrent comme un ami…

HP HP HP HP

Severus est très observateur, cela est dû à son enfance où chaque bruit, chaque mot pouvait être le signe d'une correction toujours plus douloureuse que la précédente. C'est pour ça qu'il a remarqué depuis le début les nombreuses absences de Remus Lupin. Il n'y a pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, le garçon ne lui a jamais rien fait, outre avoir de piètres amis…

Mais cette fois-ci, ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'est la balafre qu'il a sur la joue. On aurait pu penser à une bagarre dans les couloirs, comme cela arrive régulièrement, surtout depuis la mise en place du club de duel où les élèves sont fiers de montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Mais Severus n'y croit pas, si cela avait été Potter ou Black, il n'en aurait pas douté, mais pas Lupin. Lupin est calme et doux, il n'élève jamais la voix et ne sort jamais sa baguette pour se battre.

Severus s'aperçut qu'il observait Lupin depuis bien trop longtemps quand celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui. À cet instant, il put voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lupin mais aussi un éclat de pure colère dans le regard de Sirius présent à côté de son ami.

Severus mit ses interrogations de côté, mais celles-ci sont loin d'être terminées…

HP HP HP HP

Harry est toujours étrangement heureux d'assister au club de duel. Il peut voir les progrès de Severus, mais aussi des personnes qui ont tant compté dans sa vie d'avant. Il admet de mauvaise grâce que ceux qu'il a aimés et admirés n'étaient pas comme il les avait imaginés. Il avait appris une partie de ce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Severus. Mais bien que les choses aient légèrement changé, Harry sait qu'au fond, cela ne modifie pas grand-chose au fait que Severus reste la victime préférée de son père et son parrain. C'est même peut-être un peu mieux pour Severus que cela n'avait dû l'être quand il était un Serpentard.

James est véritablement un idiot prétentieux, il ne peut en vouloir à son Professeur de Potion de l'avoir détesté… Lui-même a parfois envie de lui lancer un sort cuisant. Sirius est tout aussi mauvais que son père, voire même plus, car c'est bien lui qui a toujours l'idée des blagues les plus méchantes et cruelles. Remus a descendu dans son estime, tellement qu'il n'avait pas pensé cela possible. Remus ne dit jamais rien ! Il laisse ses amis faire tout ce qu'ils veulent en sachant que ce qu'ils font est odieux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il commence à comprendre la trahison de Peter.

Harry remarque les regards admiratifs que Peter lance à Snape quand personne ne le voit. Il a vite deviné que Peter se compare à Snape, et qu'il déteste ses amis pour ne pas être aussi bien que ceux de Severus.

Alors, quand il aperçut Peter et Sirius se disputer, il comprit qu'un gros problème allait bientôt venir. Il s'approcha du duo pour écouter.

\- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, Peter ! Ce n'est qu'un moins que rien ! _Affirma Sirius avec rage._

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait…

\- Il n'est rien ! Juste une veracrasse que j'écraserai volontiers !

\- Tu n'as pourtant jamais réussi à le battre en duel… _Asséna Peter, ce qui eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Sirius._

\- Je préfère garder ma puissance pour des sorciers qui en valent la peine ! _Répondit Sirius de mauvaise foi._

La dispute s'arrêta là car le Professeur Flitwick interrompit les élèves pour leur montrer un nouveau sortilège. Mais Harry n'écoute déjà plus, trop concentré sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il comprit que Sirius jalouse Severus de prendre l'attention qui lui est due, surtout envers ses propres amis… Harry ne peut évidemment rien faire ou dire. Mais il est prêt à aider Severus, quoi que Sirius entreprenne. Car bien que Sirius veuille se démarquer de sa famille, il n'en reste pas moins un gamin ayant grandi comme un Black et ayant appris depuis son plus jeune âge que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange congelé. Malgré ce qu'il avait espéré, l'imbécilité d'envoyer Severus dans la gueule du loup-garou allait peut-être arriver…

HP HP HP HP

\- Tu peux me laisser seul s'il te plaît ? _Demanda Severus à Harry alors qu'il allait partir à la bibliothèque._

\- Bien sûr ! _Confirma le spectre avant de s'en aller voir si Eileen allait bien._

Quand Severus réclame un peu de solitude, c'est qu'il veut s'isoler avec Lily, bien qu'Harry ait la certitude qu'il ne se passe toujours rien entre eux. Harry se questionna donc sur les raisons de Severus car Lily est encore en cours à cette heure, mais son protégé a le droit à son intimité et il le comprend parfaitement. Surtout qu'il sait que le jeune Serdaigle ressent son aura de magie, donc sa vie privée ne l'est pas vraiment quand Harry est là pour la voir.

À son retour, Harry s'interrogea très sérieusement s'il n'a pas raté un épisode important. Severus a l'air encore plus pâle qu'habituellement, et bien plus silencieux. Déjà qu'il ne parle pas énormément de base…

\- Ça va, Severus ? _Demanda Harry une fois à l'abri derrière ses rideaux._

Severus ne répondit que par hochement de tête affirmatif, avant qu'il ne se tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Si ce n'est pas le signe que Severus ne va pas bien, alors Harry ne le connait plus ! Il ne dit rien de plus, attendant que Severus fasse le premier pas ou espérant que ça ira mieux demain.

Mais le lendemain, Severus n'alla pas mieux, ni les jours suivants. Et les jours passèrent…

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry après six jours de silence radio de la part de Severus.

Severus qui s'était couché pour dormir se releva dans son lit, le teint encore plus livide que la seconde d'avant, puis il rougit soudainement.

\- Tu… tu ne vas pas te moquer ?

\- Me moquer ? Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne me rirai pas de toi ! _Affirma Harry, qui sentait bien qu'il allait aborder un sujet important._

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes le matin, depuis quelques jours… Et disons que j'ai été voir à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner…

Harry sut parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et c'est bien ça le plus difficile à admettre pour lui. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Severus ne comprenait pas, son père n'avait jamais dû lui parler de... ça ! Et ne mentionnons même pas d'Eileen qui n'avait pas dû avoir de cours là-dessus !

Harry, contrairement à Severus, avait eu la chance d'avoir un exécrable cousin qui ne cessait de faire des allusions après son entrée à Smelting. Harry avait fini par s'interroger très sérieusement sur la chose, avant même que sa puberté lui confère le genre de problème qui a quelque peu perturbé Severus. Il avait été consulté, avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité, un livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Heureusement que les sorciers ont tout de même des ouvrages à disposition !

Harry s'était donc retrouvé moins démuni quand il s'était réveillé en érection. Malgré tout, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir assisté à ses matins pour découvrir Severus dans un état qu'il ne souhaitait même pas imaginer et se promit d'attendre bien sagement qu'il ouvre le rideau pour venir le voir.

\- Tu as trouvé les réponses à tes questions ? _Demanda simplement Harry, ne voulant pas mettre Severus plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà._

\- En partie...

\- Comment ça, en partie ?

\- Il est écrit que c'est tout à fait normal et...

\- Et ? _Demanda-t-il pour le pousser à en dire plus._

Mais Severus ne répondit pas, il rougit encore plus avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de basculer d'avant en arrière. Harry se souvint alors qu'il n'est pas à son époque, ils sont trente années plus tôt, le monde sorcier comme moldu ne parle pas de sexualité. Mais surtout, le de Severus n'a jamais été un bon exemple. Et le jour où Harry lui a donné un coup de poing alors qu'il allait violer Eileen lui revint en mémoire. Severus avait assisté à l'une de ses scènes, il en est à présent certain…

\- Ton père n'a jamais été modèle à suivre, Severus. Pour rien de ce qu'il a pu te dire ou te montrer. _Murmura Harry sachant que ses paroles allaient faire revenir de douloureux souvenirs._

Severus s'allongea de tout son long, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, n'essayant pas de se protéger de coups physiques mais plutôt moraux. Les larmes au bord des yeux, Severus resserra sa prise autour de son corps. Parfois, Harry le croit guéri de ce passé, puis, une chose comme celle-ci arrive et lui rappelle douloureusement que des blessures ne sont pas encore refermées et qu'il faudra à Severus du temps, beaucoup de temps.

\- Elle… elle… elle avait ma-mal et… et elle criait… _Sanglota Severus en laissant couler quelques larmes._ Je ne veux pas… devenir un monstre. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça…

Harry sait parfaitement de qui Severus parle, Severus n'a aucune envie de faire subir à Lily ce que son père a fait à sa mère. Et bien qu'Harry ne s'est jamais imaginé donner un cours sur la sexualité à son ancien professeur, il sut qu'il devait le faire. Tout simplement parce que Severus a besoin de lui, besoin d'être rassuré et qu'il n'est plus son Professeur depuis bien longtemps à présent. Il est Severus, celui qu'il aime un peu comme un fils. Il prit donc l'hippogriffe par les plumes, et se prépara à répondre à toutes les questions de Severus, même celles qu'il n'oserait dire tout haut.

\- Tu ne deviendras pas un monstre, Severus. Ceux qui ne le souhaitent pas ne le deviennent pas. Ce n'est pas une maladie ou un gène, tu seras celui que tu voudras être. _Expliqua doucement Harry en essayant d'entourer Severus de son aura de magie pour l'apaiser._ Faire l'amour avec quelqu'un n'est pas douloureux quand on fait attention à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.

\- C'est vrai, ce… ce n'est pas douloureux ? _Demanda Severus en séchant ses larmes._

\- Si on prend son temps et qu'on fait bien attentif à sa partenaire, alors non. Il y a parfois une très légère douleur, mais elle reste minime et passe rapidement pour ressentir du plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu commences quelque chose que tu es obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout le même jour. Il faut y prendre son temps et attendre d'être tous les deux prêts pour sauter le pas ensemble.

Severus écoutait Harry avec attention, il ne désirait pas faire de mal à Lily, dans l'hypothèse complètement folle pour lui, que Lily veuille bien de lui un jour !

\- Et quand ça va s'arrêter… le matin ? _Demanda timidement Severus en rougissant de nouveau._

\- Pas avant un bon moment, j'imagine ! _Fit Harry en riant discrètement._ Mais essaie de… toucher. Pour expérimenter.

Harry ne pensait jamais dire ça, si lui aussi était encore humain, il aurait rougi bien plus que Severus ! Après tout, il n'a jamais fait l'amour, il a grandi dans la guerre et ne s'est jamais vraiment posé pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Il est bien sorti avec Ginny, mais ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et pas encore prêts à le faire. Puis après… Ginny Weasley est décédée, emportant le cœur d'Harry avec elle. Et les trop longs mois qui ont suivis avant son suicide ne lui ont certainement pas donnés envie de quoi que ce soit de sexuel !

Tout ce qu'il peut dire à Severus, c'est ce qu'il a lu et entendu ! La seule chose qu'il a véritablement faite, c'est de se masturber et il ne peut que conseiller à Severus d'essayer, ce sera un premier pas vers cette étape qui ne sera pas simple pour lui…

Harry pouvait parfaitement voir les yeux remplis de questions de Severus, il comprit la majorité d'entre elles, comment faire ? Et Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces !

\- Je vais te conseiller un livre que j'ai lu, je crois qu'il est à la bibliothèque dans un endroit discret…


	17. Les pères

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que vous avez adoré les explications d'Harry sur la sexualité, rassurez-vous, on a tous été tout autant gêné qu'eux ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Les pères_**

Finalement, les vacances scolaires arrivèrent sans qu'aucun incident notable ne soit à déplorer. Severus surveillait toujours Remus mais sans y prêter autant d'ardeur qu'il ne l'avait fait dans une autre vie. Sirius construisait son idée de vengeance en attendant le moment le plus opportun pour mettre son plan en action. De son côté, Eva observait son ventre s'arrondir de plus en plus et commençait enfin à prendre goût à cette liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient toujours pas réussi à devenir animagus, une majorité des Infinies étaient encore en haut du classement des meilleurs élèves et les Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus remarquer au fil des mois. Mais c'est tout de même dans une étrange sérénité que la fin scolaire arriva, un peu de calme avant la tempête…

HP HP HP HP

Severus n'avait même pas remarqué les quelques petits changements qu'Eileen avait encore apportés à la demeure Snape. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que sa mère était débordée. Bien plus qu'habituellement, les parents de Lily l'avaient gentiment ramené. Sa propre mère l'avait oublié, mais surtout ne l'avait même pas remarqué alors qu'il était assis dans un coin de la cuisine depuis une bonne heure. Elle essayait diverses choses, divers ingrédients, divers mélanges. Severus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, elle ne semblait pas l'entendre il s'était donc tu, jusqu'à…

\- Non ! _Cria-t-il en courant jusqu'au chaudron._

Severus retint le bras de sa mère, empêchant le contenu d'interagir avec les nombreux ingrédients qui composent la mixture et auraient pu faire exploser la maison.

\- Oh, Severus ! _Fit Eileen avec surprise._ Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer !

\- Ça fait un bon moment. Que fais-tu qui soit aussi important pour te couper du monde qui t'entoure ? _Demanda curieusement Severus._

Elle hésita avant de parler, ne sachant si elle devait ou non se confier à lui. Mais Eileen sait parfaitement qu'il pourrait l'aider, elle n'est pas aussi intuitive que son fils pour créer des potions, lui comprend tout de suite ce qu'il faut faire alors qu'elle cherche pendant des heures et des heures. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter, mais elle n'a plus vraiment le choix, une vie est en jeu !

\- J'ai un client pour qui je vends de nombreuses potions, dont des potions pour dégager les bronches. Sa fille a une pneumonie magique, aucun traitement à l'heure actuelle n'a été découvert. Et j'ai bien peur que cela empire de plus en plus… Rien ne fonctionne, seuls les antidouleurs font toujours effet.

\- Quel âge ?

\- Bientôt neuf ans. La maladie a été découverte vers ses cinq ans.

Severus ferma aussitôt son esprit, coupé du monde extérieur, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il était comme sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt, ne remarquant rien autour de lui.

Le jeune Serdaigle tourne autour de lui semblant chercher des yeux quelque chose, puis sursaute avant de courir jusqu'à sa malle dans le couloir, près de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre et s'engouffre presque dedans pour retrouver ce médicament moldu parmi toutes ses effets personnels. Il le trouva relativement rapidement, organisant sa malle comme un militaire range ses affaires.

Il se relève, fourre le baume dans les mains de sa mère et alla jusqu'au chaudron où la mixture qui n'allait rien donner de bon disparut d'un coup de baguette agile de Severus. Eileen le regarde faire sans bouger d'un pouce, lisant cet étrange pot.

Elle se reprit quand elle vit son fils fouiller dans ses placards à ingrédients. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif et lui redonna le mélange qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains.

\- Tu as une idée en tête, dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin !

Eileen n'avait jamais eu l'air si sûre d'elle avant ce jour, et Severus en fut secrètement impressionné et heureux. Il donna ses instructions pour qu'Eileen rassemble tout ce dont Severus avait besoin, après tout, ils étaient dans sa cuisine, c'était son matériel, Severus ne connaissait pas tous les emplacements par cœur, surtout que de nombreux ingrédients s'étaient ajoutés à la liste depuis les vacances de Pâques !

Et encore, il n'avait pas vu la cave qu'Eileen avait enfin eu le courage de réaménager pour ne plus la faire ressembler à cet endroit de torture qu'ils avaient le droit en punition. C'est à présent une véritable serre qui trône sous leurs pieds. Mais ça, Severus n'a pas le temps de le découvrir aujourd'hui, il a une potion à préparer, une potion qui pourrait prolonger la vie d'une petite fille de huit ans. Et pour Severus, il est hors de question qu'une petite fille ne meurt sans avoir tenté de remuer ciel et terre !

Et alors qu'il était levé depuis de nombreuses heures, que le voyage en train avec ses amis l'avait épuisé, Severus travailla sans relâche jusque très tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée. Essayant encore et encore divers mélanges en s'inspirant du médicament moldu qu'avait utilisé Mark, ne voulant pas aller à l'infirmerie un vendredi soir sous peine de risquer d'y rester tout le week-end à cause de ses allergies à la Pimentine, la potion basique contre le rhume.

Severus y avait vu là une occasion de soigner les sorciers allergiques à certains ingrédients de la Pimentine ou même soigner d'autres maladies respiratoires, mais il n'avait pas encore travaillé dessus.

\- L'un des ingrédients principaux de cette pommade, c'est le camphre, je pense qu'il me faut des feuilles de camphrier, un arbre moldu. _Affirma Severus, sur les nerfs._

Il est exténué, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir planché plus tôt sur cette idée de potion mais aussi contre les sorciers n'essayant pas d'utiliser toute la flore et la faune dites venant des moldus. Les remèdes magiques ne fonctionnent pas sur les moldus tout simplement parce qu'il faut de la magie en soi pour activer ses propriétés, mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que tout ce qui est moldu ne peut être utilisé dans des potions !

Bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, Eileen envoya son fils dormir. Ses bâillements montrant clairement sa fatigue, et Eileen est dans le même état que lui ! De toute manière, il fait nuit et aucune boutique ne sera ouverte pour leur fournir cette plante qu'ils n'ont jamais vue de leurs propres yeux ! Ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher en traînant les pieds, mais la fatigue les fit s'endormir dès l'instant où leur tête toucha l'oreiller.

HP HP HP HP

Deux jours, c'est ce qu'il leur fallut pour trouver des feuilles de camphrier, une journée de plus et Severus put avoir une idée de l'exacte composition de la potion. À présent, il ne manque qu'une chose, trouver avec précision l'ordre dans lequel on met les ingrédients, sous quelle forme et les bonnes doses.

À vrai dire, Severus ne fit que travailler sur cette potion depuis son retour de Poudlard. Sa valise a retrouvé sa chambre mais il n'y a que ses livres et cahiers de potions qui en sont sortis. Eileen a emprunté le petit laboratoire de son fils pour garder l'avance qu'elle possède sur ses autres commandes et elle essaie de nourrir régulièrement Severus qui, si elle l'écoutait, ne quitterait pas son chaudron des yeux.

Severus se concentre entièrement sur la potion, encore plus si c'est possible depuis que Thomas, le père la petite malade, Elizabeth, les a appelés par cheminette en disant que sa fille avait de la température et était presque inconsciente. Il ne put plus enlever l'image de cet homme au milieu des flammes de la cheminette demandant désespérément à Eileen si elle avait pu faire une nouvelle découverte. L'adolescent qu'il est n'a pas pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant un père si inquiet pour sa fille, un père qu'il aurait aimé avoir, mais le sien ne s'est jamais inquiété pour sa vie, bien au contraire, essayant plutôt de le tuer…

Alors Severus travaille depuis ce jour avec encore plus d'acharnement, pour cette petite fille qui mérite de vivre, pour ce père aimant qui adore tant sa fille et pour tout ce que ça représente pour Severus, lui qui n'a jamais connu l'amour d'un père.

Severus finit par trouver, en pleine nuit, les cheveux ne ressemblant plus à rien à cause des vapeurs de potions, le regard vidé de toute expression, ne semblant pas réellement croire qu'il ait peut-être réussi à fabriquer une potion aussi complexe.

Personne et encore moins Severus ne se doute que ce n'est que le début d'une longue série de potions expérimentales, que cette potion s'améliorera encore aux files des jours, des mois et même des années qui suivront. Severus pourra un jour décrire l'exact moment où il a su trouver en lui la motivation nécessaire pour faire ses études et continuer dans la branche Médicomagie avant de créer d'innombrables potions pour soigner et aider.

Severus ne s'imagine pas qu'en cet instant, les cheveux gras tombant le long de son visage, la lumière de la bougie éclairant la pièce et le son étrangement apaisant de sa mère dormant sur la table de cuisine pour ne pas le laisser seul, resteront à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, dans son âme. Et quand il sera fatigué par ses études, épuisé par la guerre, perdu dans des recherches qui ne semblent pas avoir de fin, il se souviendra de ce moment, ce sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose, d'avoir été utile, d'avoir aidé, il se le remémorera pour ne pas baisser les bras et abandonner. Jamais.

HP HP HP HP

\- Seve… rus ? _Appela une toute petite voix aiguë._

\- Oui ? _Murmura l'intéressé en réponse._

\- Merci…

Severus qui s'était doucement rapproché du lit de l'enfant jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant pour mieux entendre cette voix si faible fut pris dans des minuscules bras. Il faut dire qu'après deux semaines de traitement, Elizabeth reste très affaiblie, mais rien de plus normal quand on lutte contre la maladie et que la potion n'est qu'au début de sa création.

Pourtant, Thomas est un homme heureux et plein d'espoir. Sa fille va mieux, elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire, mais son état s'arrange progressivement. Quand Severus avait débarqué deux semaines plus tôt avec Eileen, un flacon en cristal à la main, son cœur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bondir d'espoir et de reconnaissance. Un remède, enfin !

Les Médicomages ne peuvent rien pour sa fille, la pneumonie magique est très rare et les recherches coûtent très cher. Thomas peut parfaitement dire vivre confortablement, mais pas assez pour financer ses recherches. Et trop peu de potionistes n'ont voulu se pencher sur un remède à cette maladie, le peu qui l'avait fait, a échoué. Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir, mais chaque année la maladie empirait, chaque fois qu'elle faisait une crise son cœur se serrait d'angoisse. Et plus la maladie avançait, évoluait, moins il avait d'espoir. Mais tout cela, c'était avant de faire appel aux dons d'Eileen en potion, avant de savoir que son fils était encore bien plus doué qu'elle, avant qu'il ne voie le regard déterminé de Severus qui même sans un mot, lui promettait de faire tout ce dont il était capable. Et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, que quelqu'un essaie de sauver sa fille pour ne pas se dire qu'il la regardait mourir sans rien faire.

Et Severus l'a fait, là où personne n'avait réussi avant lui. Il a réussi à améliorer l'état de sa fille en faisant reculer la maladie. Peut-être juste un peu, tout doucement, d'un minuscule pas en arrière, mais c'est énorme pour Thomas.

Il se souviendra toute sa vie de l'instant où Severus est entré pour la première fois dans la chambre de sa fille, à pas de loup, ayant presque peur de réveiller la jeune fille qui de toute manière n'était plus vraiment consciente à cause de la fièvre. Il aurait toujours en mémoire les gestes délicats et maladroits de Severus, essayant de relever doucement l'enfant pour lui faire boire la potion. Elizabeth s'était bien sûr réveillée, ils lui ont parlé longtemps, lui expliquant ce qu'ils faisaient, mais la petite n'a retenu qu'une chose. Son sauveur se nomme Severus.

HP HP HP HP

Les deux mois de vacances filèrent à une allure folle et pour la première fois, Severus n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. Pour l'unique raison qu'il savait parfaitement pouvoir encore améliorer la potion contre la pneumonie d'Elizabeth.

Cette année, ni Severus ni Lily n'était venu dormir chez l'autre, Severus étant bien trop occupé à améliorer sa potion. Cependant, Eileen qui avait à cœur la santé de la petite Elizabeth accordait toute autant d'importance à celle de son fils. Les règles qu'elle avait imposées à Severus au début de ses recherches avaient donc été renforcées maintenant que la potion avait été créée. Severus avait donc toujours le droit de faire autant de recherche qu'il le voulait, cependant, en plus d'avoir toujours l'obligation de manger ses trois repas par jour et de dormir au moins huit heures par nuit, il irait chez Lily au moins trois heures par jour pour se détendre et profiter un peu de ses vacances. Au grand plaisir de Lily mais également du couple Evans qui adorent ce garçon si gentil et prévenant.

Severus avait accepté non sans ronchonner contre ces mères qui couvent trop leurs enfants, mais Harry savait qu'au fond de lui, il était touché que sa mère pense tant à lui.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, les quatre garçons se serraient toujours autant les coudes, se voyant régulièrement tout le temps des vacances et essayant toujours de réussir la première étape pour devenir un animagus. Sirius passait toutes ses journées chez James en ne rentrant que le soir venu pour aller directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce qui avait grandement aidé à ce que ses vacances soient les meilleures qu'il n'ait eues de sa vie !

Les Infinis avaient tous profité de leurs vacances en n'omettant pas de s'envoyer régulièrement des lettres, ce qui provoquait un aller et venu des hiboux assez fréquemment.

Mais de tous ses adolescents, une personne a grandement souffert pendant ses vacances et ce n'est autre que Lily Evans. Pétunia, sa sœur, est devenue de plus en plus exécrable avec le temps, rejetant Lily tout autant qu'elle rejette la magie. Ses parents n'ignorent pas ce fait mais aucun discours n'a pu enlever la jalousie presque haineuse que Pétunia porte à présent pour sa sœur.

Harry avait passé une partie de l'été à voir sa tante injurier Lily et la traiter plus bas que terre, mais il était à peine choqué qu'elle lui parle ainsi. Après tout, lui aussi avait fait les frais de ses paroles blessantes et même de son indifférence.

Dans un certain sens, il comprenait sa tante, lui aussi aurait certainement été jaloux dans son cas. Mais Pétunia a en plus un côté malveillant qui vient s'ajouter à tout cela. Quelques fois, par pure curiosité, il avait été voir sa tante à l'école. Il l'avait découvert exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, méchante, se mêlant de ce qui ne la regarde pas, étroite d'esprit et écrasant toutes celles qui ne voulaient pas être son amie. Finalement, Dudley ne tenait pas que de son père…

Lily fut bien la plus heureuse de retrouver Poudlard, voulant oublier les insultes de sa sœur. Et pour la première fois, elle abdiqua en admettant que Pétunia et elle ne puissent plus jamais retrouver la complicité qu'elles avaient eue, avant.

HP HP HP HP

Harry regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, une réunion du Lord. C'était un rassemblement des plus banals, Malfoy avait apparemment repris sa place de favoris dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix bavait tellement devant son Maître que ça en écœurait Harry et bien d'autres Mangemorts.

Mais une fois la réunion terminée, le Lord demanda à Lucius de rester. Et c'est bien à cet instant que rien ne fut banal, entre les futurs raids et les personnes influentes qu'ils allaient soudoyer, le Lord avait une autre idée en tête.

\- Lucius, ton père n'est plus aussi bien vu qu'avant…

Lucius était assis à côté du Lord, l'écoutant presque religieusement. Son Maître semblait calme, ce qui était déjà un bon point pour lui. Mais sa voix lente lui fit comprendre que la discussion était des plus sérieuses.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'Abraxas ne repousse plus qu'il n'attire les hauts rangs du Ministère. Il faut que ce soit toi qui prennes la relève.

Lucius ne répliqua rien, Voldemort sait parfaitement que Lucius ne peut mettre ses pattes dans les affaires Malfoy tant qu'il n'est pas le chef de famille. Lucius comprit ce que voulait lui dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant même qu'il ne l'ait formulé. Ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait son géniteur, après tout, être élevé aux Doloris forgeait peut-être le caractère mais n'aidait en aucun cas à aimer son père. Mais le plus dur fut la demande du Lord.

\- Je veux que tu tues Abraxas.

\- Bien, Maître.

Lucius s'inclina respectueusement et sortit comme son Maître lui demanda. Tuer son père. Détourner les ordres du Lord n'est pas une option. Les instructions sont claires comme de l'eau de roche. Bien que Lucius sache déjà que la mort de son paternel ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid, le tuer de lui-même ne sera pas simple. C'est peut-être son père, mais il a surtout appris à ne jamais lever la baguette vers lui, sous peine d'une lourde torture.

Mais l'idée d'être débarrassé de ses chaînes est alléchante, ne plus devoir lui rendre des comptes, ne plus entendre qu'il est l'unique fautif dans la trahison son exécrable fiancée et qu'elle lui a filé entre les mains parce qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, le soulagement qu'il ressentira à ne plus devoir écouter ses erreurs être rabâchées à longueur de journée serait une récompense largement suffisante pour lui tirer un sourire machiavélique.

Abraxas Malfoy va bientôt mourir et de préférence, dans d'atroces souffrances. Et comble du bonheur, Lucius pourra montrer de quoi il est capable devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est pour cette raison que Lucius fit part à son père que le Lord voulait leur parler en privé. Et puisque ce n'était pas rare, il suivit Lucius jusqu'à celui-ci. Mais Abraxas qui a pour habitude de surveiller les paroles et les gestes de son Seigneur ne vit pas son fils sortir sa baguette. Surtout que le Lord affichait un étrange sourire sadique depuis son arrivée, Lucius ne l'avait pas prévenu de son plan et cela n'en était que plus jouissif pour Tom. Un spectacle imprévu et des plus prometteurs...

Et Tom Jedusor fut comblé. Des heures de torture à entendre Abraxas Malfoy insulter son fils tout en essayant de se débattre des liens magiques qui le maintenaient. Puis il avait essayé de marchander, disant que Lucius ne pouvait pas encore se débrouiller seul. Mais les deux autres hommes n'avaient que faire de ses paroles, ils s'amusaient grandement à voir cet homme habituellement si impassible perdre son flegme légendaire.

Harry qui était arrivé en plein milieu de la torture repartit aussitôt, les quelques secondes qu'il avait le malheur d'avoir vues seraient imprimées sur sa rétine pour le restant de sa vie

C'est dans un bain de sang qu'Abraxas expira son dernier souffle sous les félicitations du Lord Noir. C'est ainsi que Lucius devint officieusement le bras droit de Voldemort et qu'il regagna sans conteste la pleine confiance de Jedusor.

HP HP HP HP

 _Eva Helene Friedrich_

 _A l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance de_

 _Lukas Severin Friedrich_

 _Né le 31 Aout 1974 à 9h56_

Eileen sourit doucement et appela Severus qui préparait sa malle en prévision de la rentrée. Aucun doute que son fils allait être touché par la délicate attention d'Eva, bien qu'il n'en dirait rien. Severus retrouva sa mère dans le salon, à regarder la photo d'un bébé aux cheveux bruns. Un enfant qui grandirait avec le même objectif que son parrain, devenir tout le contraire que ce que son père aurait souhaité…


	18. Le loup-garou

Bonsoir à tou(te)s !

Alors pour commencer, je vais vous prévenir tout de suite de l'éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle mais on sait pas trop mais peut-être que alors pourquoi pas sait-on jamais... Vous avez compris ? J'arrête la fic ! Non, je déconne ! ^^ Hey ! Pas de crise cardiaque ici ! ;) Non c'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'au vu des fêtes de... NOEL ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps d'écrire et de corriger le chapitre 19 (déjà ?). Parce que j'ai trois repas de fête la semaine prochaine (1 Repas = 1 Semaine de nourriture !) et que je bosse ! Donc ça va être compliqué (mais je vais faire mon possible ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que s'il y a un peu de retard (que vous ne remarquerez pas forcement avec les fêtes !), ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)

Aussi, je voulais vous remercier, plus de 250 Reviews ! Donc... wouah quoi !

Je remercie également les reviews Guest et anonyme auxquelles je ne peux répondre ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que le début et sachez que vos messages me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Alors vraiment, MERCI !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fête de Noël et de fin d'année (au cas où..)

Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Le loup-garou**_

Severus avait été jusque là, relativement tranquille. Malgré les Maraudeurs qui agissent encore et toujours comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont. Pourtant, après la rentrée de quatrième année de Severus, Harry vit arriver, et de loin, les problèmes.

Regulus Black. Petit frère de Sirius Black réparti à Serpentard comme tous les autres membres de son illustre et sombre famille, outre Sirius bien évidemment. Narcissa Black, de son ancien nom, avait pourtant prévenu Severus, Regulus allait lui être envoyé pour le rallier à la cause de Voldemort. Harry avait eu l'espoir, complètement fou, que Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Tom Jedusor oublient sans rechigner son petit protégé.

Mais quand Regulus entra dans la bibliothèque l'air de rien en se dirigeant droit vers l'étagère devant Severus, lui comme Harry comprit que le dernier des Black essayait de s'enrouler autour de sa proie. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit vif de Severus qui remballa ses affaires à la vitesse d'un balai de course et sortit de la bibliothèque sans que Regulus n'ait le temps de le voir.

\- Severus ? Je pensais qu'on devait se rejoindre dans la bibliothèque ? _Demanda Lily, surprise de voir son ami sortir de son antre._

\- Oui, mais finalement… J'ai envie de te montrer l'un de mes secrets…

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit, malgré les liens qui les unissaient, Severus a toujours gardé précieusement certains secrets. Pratiquement tous en rapport à Harry, et la Salle-sur-Demande fait partie des entraînements qu'il avait voulu suivre seul. Cependant, Lily avait rapidement compris que quelque chose se passait et que son ami s'entraînait en secret. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste gentiment à l'arrière en cas de combat. Harry avait fini de le convaincre pendant les vacances, Lily serait un atout pour lui, surtout si Severus était certain qu'elle pourrait se défendre. Et Lily Evans n'était pas dû genre à le laisser passer pour aller se battre seul, le jeune Serdaigle avait donc dû s'incliner devant ce résonnement irréfutable. Lily est une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle irait combattre quoiqu'il arrive, alors autant qu'elle soit bien entraînée…

Severus lui a donc fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne sur cette salle, plus elle resterait secrète, mieux ce serait pour tous. Et Lily promit avant de découvrir ce qu'était cette pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu un peu trop l'impressionner ? _Demanda Harry en rentrant dans la salle sur demande avec eux._

Une immense pièce avec une grande bibliothèque, un coin bureau et trois mannequins différents pour s'entraîner à combattre. Il y avait également un coin avec divers objets de combat. Severus rougit sans rien dire, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit alors qu'il semblait presque se consumer sur place.

Harry ne demanda rien de plus pour ne pas le gêner, mais son sourire aurait pu indiquer à n'importe qui sur ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Ce n'était pas un mal que Severus et Lily ne puissent le voir…

Severus commença doucement à combattre avec Lily, elle était d'un bon niveau pour son année, mais bien en dessous de celui de Severus. Ce qui est parfaitement normal, Severus fait de la magie depuis son plus jeune âge et se sert d'une baguette depuis plus longtemps que Lily. De plus, il est relativement doué pour le combat, a une grande puissance qu'il cache aux yeux de tous et il a bénéficié des conseils d'Harry depuis longtemps maintenant. Sans compter qu'Harry l'entraîne depuis un an, il a donc logiquement obtenu un niveau de combat supérieur aux autres.

Malgré cela, Harry ne doute pas un seul instant que sa mère rattrapera son retard rapidement, la jalousie qu'il voit dans ses yeux sera sa meilleure motivation. Tout comme Hermione, elle ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un en savoir plus qu'elle, même si cette personne est Severus et qu'elle est tout de même heureuse pour lui. C'est une compétitivité qu'ont souvent les « Nés-Moldus », ils veulent tellement montrer de quoi ils sont capables qu'une jalousie mêlée à de l'admiration se développe envers ceux qui en savent plus qu'eux.

Mais tout comme Hermione, Lily finira par comprendre que ce pincement au cœur qu'elle ressent à voir Severus en savoir plus qu'elle n'est que de l'admiration et une pointe de tristesse de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Quand on a quatorze ans, on ne comprend pas encore tous les sentiments qui nous animent, il faudra du temps à Lily pour accepter le fait qu'elle souhaite simplement que Severus la remarque. Mais avant cela, Lily et Severus s'entraîneront des heures et des heures dans cette grande salle, et ce, jusqu'à devenir un duo qui ne fait plus qu'un dans un combat acharné, un duo inséparable que personne ne pourra vaincre…

HP HP HP HP

Severus avait atterri là par un hasard total, il avait essayé de fuir discrètement Regulus Black en suivant divers chemins différents quitte à s'éloigner de son dortoir qu'il voulait désespérément rejoindre. Et c'est en reprenant calmement son souffle dans un coin sombre du château qu'il entendit les voix.

\- Fais attention à toi !

\- On t'apportera du chocolat demain matin ! _Confirma Sirius Black._

\- Je ne manquerai pas de donner ton devoir de métamorphose.

\- Merci, vous êtes super… _Répondit Remus d'un ton ému._

\- C'est normal, c'est pas un petit problème de fourrure qui va nous éloigner de toi ! _Rappela James Potter en riant._

Severus se rendit compte qu'il était tout proche de l'infirmerie, c'est donc là que les Maraudeurs laissaient leur ami une fois par mois… Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et se tassa un peu plus. Il vit des silhouettes passer devant lui et attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? _Demanda la voix froide de Sirius Black._

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une voix aussi froide venant de Black, comme s'il était prêt à l'attaquer quoi qu'il réponse. Severus serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et répondit calmement.

\- Pas grande chose.

\- Je ne te crois pas, pourquoi nous suivais-tu ?

\- Tu crois être le centre du monde, toi et ta bande d'idiots ? _Claqua la voix énervée de Severus._ Je ne te suivais pas, ni toi ni aucun d'entre vous. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas des personnes à suivre !

Les poings de Sirius Black se serrèrent, comme s'il s'empêchait de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper, ce qui était certainement le cas. Severus ne voulait pas se battre une nouvelle fois, et quelque chose lui criait que le garçon en face de lui pouvait être dangereux, très dangereux. Il voulut cacher son inquiétude mais peu à peu, une peur sourde gonfla en lui. Peur qui s'estompa grandement quand il sentit la magie d'Harry emplir ses sens, Harry était là, près de lui.

Il pouvait presque le sentir se positionner devant lui, comme si Harry comprenait également la dangerosité dont pouvait faire preuve le Gryffondor.

\- Tu te crois supérieur, Snape. Mais tu n'es rien. Rien ! _Cria le jeune Gryffondor avec colère et haine, haine qui augmenta à la vue de Snape n'ayant nullement peur de lui._ Je te le montrerai cette nuit, dans la cabane hurlante. Touche le nœud à la base du saule cogneur avec un bout de bois et entre par le passage entre ses racines, tu atterriras dans la maison hantée. Je t'y attendrais pour enfin te mettre la raclée que tu mérites !

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien gagner à y aller ? Outre te montrer que je suis réellement meilleur que toi ?

Sirius Black ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que sa demande paraissait totalement incongrue, pourquoi Severus l'aurait-il rejoint alors qu'il pouvait se battre là, en plein milieu d'un couloir désert ? Finalement, il était bien plus difficile de faire face à l'indifférence du Serdaigle qu'il ne l'était de faire face à la colère et la haine du Serpentard. Sirius voulait exister auprès de Severus, il voulait avoir quelqu'un sur qui rejeter toute la rancœur qu'il avait pour sa famille, mais Severus n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Il l'aurait été, dans une autre vie, il aurait représenté tout ce que Sirius n'avait pas voulu être, un Serpentard solitaire baignant et grandissant dans la magie noire. Mais le Serdaigle qu'est devenu Severus s'attire tout autant la colère de Sirius car il est ce que Sirius aurait aimé être, un élève intelligent que l'on vient voir pour boire ses mots comme si elles étaient parole d'évangile. Et le pire de tout, c'est que Severus Snape ne se rend même pas compte de tout cela, qu'il ne se vante même pas de cette popularité, Sirius n'aurait pas pu ne pas s'en vanter, bien trop heureux qu'on le voie lui et non son nom…

\- Es-tu un lâche qui ne veut pas m'affronter sans qu'on puisse nous séparer ? Me montrer que tu es meilleur que moi n'est pas suffisant ? _Demanda Sirius avec un sourire mauvais._

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, encore moins à toi ! _Répondit Severus la voix vibrante de colère._ Je ne suis pas un de ses idiots de Gryffondor à foncer dans une bagarre totalement inutile et futile !

Seul Harry qui connait parfaitement Severus avait pu voir sa main se resserrer légèrement sur sa baguette à la mention de sa soi-disant lâcheté. Si Sirius Black avait été honnête, s'il savait qui était Severus et ce qu'il avait déjà accompli jusqu'ici, il se rendrait compte qu'il est bien plus courageux qu'une grande partie des Gryffondors. Mais l'aîné des Black ne voit rien, il ne ressent que sa colère et son ressentiment qu'il reporte injustement sur le jeune Serdaigle.

\- Mais puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir autant, je veux bien t'affronter ce soir dans la cabane hurlante si tu me promets de me laisser tranquille, toi et tes amis. Si je sors vainqueur, vos imbécilités envers moi devront cesser une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Une bonne fois pour toutes… _Répéta Sirius en souriant comme un dément._

Le Gryffondor partit sans rien dire de plus, laissant Severus réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre sa marche pour retourner à son dortoir.

\- Tu comptes le rejoindre à la cabane hurlante ? _Questionna Harry d'un ton anxieux._

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire. _Murmura simplement Severus._

\- Tu sais.

\- Toi aussi.

Un sourire fier vint éclairer le visage de Severus, le même s'étala sur celui d'Harry. Severus ne s'était pas laissé avoir, il n'allait pas risquer sa vie et devoir une dette de vie à James Potter, dette qu'il aurait été obligé de payer durement et qui l'aurait détruit. James ne pourra jamais remercier Sirius d'avoir risqué la vie de Severus Snape, il ne pourra jamais demander à Severus de rembourser sa dette en ne recontactant plus jamais Lily Evans après Poudlard…

HP HP HP HP

James Potter courait à vive allure, comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais ce n'était pas pour sa vie mais plutôt pour celle de Severus Snape qu'il courait ainsi. Sirius avait paru tellement excité toute la soirée et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer au fil des heures, puis il avait avoué. Son crétin d'ami avait jeté Snape dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, et ce n'est pas vraiment pour sa vie qu'il allait le sauver mais plutôt pour que Remus ne soit pas renvoyé par la faute de Sirius. Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais cacher les circonstances de la mort d'un élève, il pourrait même penser à juste titre que Remus est trop dangereux, et tout ça, à cause d'eux.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'engouffrer entre les racines du saule cogneur, un bras rattrapa James pour le tirer en arrière. Il vit en premier le visage d'Horace Slughorn, un visage fermé et froid, puis quand celui-ci l'aida à se remettre droit, il put voir derrière lui le Professeur Flitwick ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, sa tête de maison.

\- On… On doit aller le sauver ! _Cria James, paniqué._ Il va mourir !

\- De qui parlez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? _Demanda calmement McGonagall._

\- Snape ! Severus Snape ! Sirius… Il… Il lui a dit ! Mais Remus ! Il n'y est pour rien, il n'en sait rien ! Je vous le jure ! Il s'en voudra ! Merlin ! _Bafouilla piteusement James dans un état d'agitation extrême._

\- C'est trop tard, Monsieur Potter. _Admit gravement Slughorn._ Monsieur Snape est entré dans la cabane hurlante il y a de cela une bonne heure, nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour le secourir et nous avons dû abattre votre ami.

\- Non ! _Cria l'adolescent en s'effondrant, en larme._

Il était dans son monde, la douleur étreignant son cœur. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur, il ne s'était jusque là jamais vraiment inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Et la chute était haute, Remus était mort, par leur faute. Et Snape était mort aussi, par leur faute. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'avait jamais voulu sa mort !

James fut soulevé du sol par une personne qu'il ne voyait même pas, on l'aida à avancer, il ne savait où ! Tout ce à quoi il pense, c'est que Remus Lupin et Severus Snape sont décédés par leur faute, parce que Sirius n'avait pas pu retenir sa haine et avait voulu se venger de tout ce que Snape leur volait !

Il reprit ses esprits seulement quand il releva ses yeux humides pour tomber dans ceux du directeur de Poudlard. Ses yeux captèrent un geste sur sa gauche et quand il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il tomba sur Snape. Severus Snape était en vie ! Il retrouva entièrement ses capacités d'observations. Il put ainsi voir le Serdaigle à côté d'une grande femme le regardant avec des yeux perçants et impitoyables. Horace Slughorn était derrière lui, sûrement était-ce lui qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici car McGonagall et Flitwick n'étaient plus là.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall avec ses parents et Flitwick avec Sirius. Au moins, Peter avait la chance d'être en retenue avec Rusard et donc écarté de toute implication. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James vit son père le regarder avec déception, et cela lui provoqua une douleur à la limite du supportable qui redoubla quand il croisa la même déception dans les yeux de sa mère. Sirius eut le droit aux mêmes regards de la part de ses parents de substitution. Ils avaient tous convenu qu'au vu des circonstances, les parents de Sirius ne seraient pas forcement mis au courant étant donné qu'ils iraient crier haut et fort qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans l'école. Tout dépendrait de cette entrevue et de ce que déciderait Madame Snape.

Les yeux rouges de Sirius prouvèrent qu'il avait dû avoir le droit à la même version de la mort de ses camarades et qu'il en avait pleuré, de culpabilité et de tristesse. La mort de Snape ne l'avait pas vraiment affecté, il y avait eu juste une légère pointe de culpabilité, mais la mort de son ami Remus l'avait dévasté. Tout cela par sa faute !

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser de vous faire déplacer aussi tard dans la soirée, mais les circonstances sont exceptionnelles et d'une extrême gravité, comme vous avez pu le comprendre. _Fit Dumbledore d'une voix grave, toute étincelle éteinte dans ses yeux._ Rétablissons les choses avec ses deux jeunes hommes, votre ami Remus Lupin n'est pas plus décédé que Severus Snape. Celui-ci n'a même pas approché le saule cogneur, mais sa mort aurait pu être l'une des tristes conséquences de vos actes totalement irréfléchis ! _Tonna la voix du directeur, semblant résonner avec force dans la tête des deux Gryffondors._

Harry regardait la scène avec satisfaction, il était certain que cette réunion n'avait jamais eu lieu dans sa vie à lui. Severus n'avait pas eu le droit d'être défendu, il en était certain, mais pourquoi ?

Harry ne savait pas que le Serpentard qu'avait été Severus était bien trop en état de choc pour pouvoir se défendre. Les Maraudeurs avaient habilement retourné la situation en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas poussé Severus Snape à aller voir mais qu'il y avait été de lui-même après avoir suivi Remus Lupin. Et puisqu'il est vrai que ce n'avait pas été la première fois que Severus avait tout fait pour faire renvoyer les Maraudeurs et qu'il était connu pour les observer et qu'ils se provoquaient mutuellement, le directeur n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait juste conclu à un mauvais concours de circonstances ou à une mauvaise blague qui avait mal tourné. Le Serpentard isolé n'avait rien pu faire face aux Maraudeurs, mais le Serdaigle n'est pas ce même garçon. Cependant, il reste en lui une part assez grande de Serpentard pour avoir organisé cette punition en allant en parler à sa tête de maison qui avait remué ciel et terre pour ne pas laisser Sirius Black impuni.

\- Vous n'avez pas imaginé un seul instant que vos paroles, Monsieur Black, puissent parfaitement faire tuer un ou plusieurs élèves ? Ou dans le meilleur des cas, faire renvoyer votre ami Remus Lupin sans possibilité d'être de nouveau admis un jour dans une école. Informant par la même le monde sorcier qu'il est un loup-garou et il ne pourra jamais trouver un travail, qu'il lui plaise ou non. Tout dépendra de Madame Snape, si elle souhaite porter plainte au nom de son fils.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles du directeur, le teint de James et Sirius palissait à vu d'œil. En quelques minutes, ils étaient passé de la joie de savoir que Remus était en vie à la lourde culpabilité d'avoir certainement détruit son avenir.

Pendant ce temps, le couple Potter regardait les deux enfants d'un air sévère, ils se doutaient que si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait venir le couple Black, c'est qu'il y avait une chance, même minime, que Madame Snape ne dise rien quant à la condition de Remus. Ils tournèrent tous le regard vers les Snape, tous deux abordant un visage impassible avant qu'un petit sourire fende leurs lèvres.

\- Il est évident que nous n'engagerons aucune poursuite. _Fit-elle calmement, ce qui provoqua un souffle de soulagement collectif._ Cependant, Severus vient de me parler de James Potter et Sirius Black, expliquant le pourquoi de cet affrontement idiot. Il s'avère que ce n'est pas la première fois que ses jeunes hommes s'en prennent à lui. Si j'avais été au courant de tout cela plus tôt, j'en aurai bien évidemment parlé avant avec vous, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais sachez qu'au prochain problème, des poursuites seront engagées. J'ai confié mon fils à Poudlard en le pensant en sécurité, et bien qu'il sache parfaitement se défendre, je n'ai aucune envie que des adolescents de quatorze ou quinze ans, censés être plus adultes qu'enfants, empêchent mon fils de profiter pleinement de la magie de Poudlard !

\- Vous n'allez pas dire publiquement que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou ? _Demanda Euphemia Potter, voulant éclaircir ce point._

\- Certainement pas, ni moi ni mon fils. Nous savons parfaitement que Monsieur Lupin n'est pas responsable de sa lycanthropie et qu'il ne peut être tenu responsable de ses actes. Bien que le Ministère ne soit pas du même avis s'il arrive quelque chose un jour…

Le regard perçant d'Eileen sur les deux garçons leur fit baisser le regard. Ils étaient honteux, même James qui n'avait pas poussé Severus à aller retrouver un loup-garou dans la cabane hurlante ressentait une douleur sourde au niveau de la poitrine. Severus n'avait jamais parlé d'eux à sa mère, il n'avait jamais jugé cela important alors que lui parlait souvent de Severus Snape à ses parents. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas que sa seule version des faits.

\- Merci. _Répondit le couple Potter en cœur._

\- Puis-je en savoir plus sur cette histoire entre les garçons et votre fils ? J'ai ouï dire qu'il avait toujours commencé les disputes, mais au vu de ce que je découvre ce soir, je me pose de plus en plus de questions ! _Tonna la voix accusatrice de Fleamont Potter en regardant sévèrement son fils et Sirius._

Les deux garçons se tassèrent un peu plus dans leur siège. La vérité allait enfin sonner et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux, et quand bien même les Potter n'étaient pas la vraie famille de Sirius, il risquait de se prendre lui aussi une bonne soufflante qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Ce que les deux garçons ne savaient pas encore, c'est qu'après cette soirée pleine de révélations et de promesses de punition de la part du couple Potter ainsi que de nombreuses colles de la part du Directeur et de Minerva McGonagall, ils affronteront le regard blessé de Remus. Et le regard d'un ami découvrant la trahison de ceux qu'il considère comme ses meilleurs amis alors qu'il est encore dans un lit de l'infirmerie pour se remettre de ses blessures est l'une des choses qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt.

Après ce jour, James et Sirius éviteront Severus Snape autant qu'ils le pourront. Leur jalousie envers lui sera toujours aussi grande, mais la culpabilité qu'ils ressentiront en regardant Remus par la suite suffira à étouffer leur envie d'affronter de nouveau un Snape ayant le pouvoir de les faire renvoyer quand il le souhaitera. Peut-être bien même que la menace de leur renvoi sera bien plus efficace que n'importe quel mot ou punition. Peut-être qu'un jour ils finiront par s'y faire et oublier l'existence de Snape, ou bien trouveront-ils un moyen de lui faire du mal sans prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer…


	19. Les secrets

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tou(te)s !

Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année !

Hey oui,comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai finalement pris le temps de vous écrire ce chapitre. En réalité, après mon réveillon du 24, j'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration qui m'a fait écrire les trois quarts de ce chapitre !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis soudainement demandée si ses écritures en scénette ne vous dérangez pas, je veux tellement parler de certains personnages autours et j'avoue que ça me plaît assez bien. Bien sûr, quand il le faudra je me reconcentrerai sur l'histoire de Severus et des Horcruxes, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'entraîne encore et est encore trop jeune pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes ! Sans compter que bien que l'on veuille savoir quand la guerre s'arrêtera, comment et quelles seront les conséquences des changements d'Harry, l'histoire globale reste justement le fait qu'Harry change l'histoire. Je prends donc mon temps sans trop le prendre pour voir les années passées ! Je m'étale en explication mais la question est donc, est-ce que l'histoire ne va pas trop vite ou trop lentement pour vous ?

Merci à tous et à toutes !

Bonne lecture et encore une fois, bonne fin d'année ! (Perso je fais rien (outre travailler) mais ça me convient parfaitement ! ;))

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Les secrets_**

Lucius était assis dignement à la droite de Lord Voldemort. Il pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des meilleurs combattants, celui ayant gagné la confiance du Lord et même on peut le dire, étant devenu son bras droit. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère nervosité à l'idée d'être seul avec son Maître, honoré mais craintif.

\- Mon cher Lucius, j'ai une mission de la plus grande importance que je ne peux confier qu'à quelqu'un de confiance.

Lucius hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu, fier d'entendre de la propre bouche de son Seigneur qu'il est quelqu'un d'important. Voldemort sortit un petit carnet noir de sa poche, simple mais d'où une magie des plus sombres émanait doucement. Le Journal de Tom Jedusor contenant un de ses Horcruxes.

\- Ce carnet est un objet des plus précieux. Personne ne doit pouvoir y avoir accès ou même en connaître l'existence. Tu dois le cacher dans l'endroit le plus sûr que tu connaisses. Si jamais j'apprends que quelqu'un a connaissance de ce carnet ou même que tu y as fourré ton nez, ma vengeance sera douloureuse et fatale…

Cela avait au moins le don d'être clair. Lucius n'avait plus l'air aussi confiant qu'après le compliment du Lord, bien au contraire. Il sentait qu'il jouait sa vie sur cet objet, peu importe ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de son Maître. Il se leva et prit délicatement le carnet.

\- Je vous promets de mener à bien ma mission.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt, Lucius.

Malfoy partit dignement mais rapidement, allant cacher cet objet dans l'une des cachettes secrètes de son manoir. Ce qu'aucun des deux hommes ne sut, c'est qu'un troisième homme était présent, Harry Potter faisait toujours son possible pour suivre Voldemort. Il avait bien failli manquer cette entrevue parce que Severus avait voulu s'entraîner avec Lily et apprendre de nouveaux sorts de la part d'Harry. Mais Lily l'avait raisonné et il avait ainsi pu suivre Voldemort pour sa séance d'espionnage quotidien.

Et l'on peut dire qu'il n'était pas déçu. C'est le premier mouvement d'un Horcruxe qu'il voyait enfin. Bien que cela n'allait pas les aider pour sa destruction. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de s'incruster chez Malfoy et ensuite de mener Severus jusqu'à la cachette, sans compter les nombreux sorts que Severus devra désamorcer s'il ne veut pas finir en charpie.

Mais Harry a toute confiance en Severus, il pourra y arriver, ensemble ils pourront y arriver…

HP HP HP HP

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant ! _S'exclama Thomas avec un visage radieux._ Ton fils lui écrit chaque semaine, et pas que pour lui demander si elle va mieux ! Il lui parle de sa vie à Poudlard, de ses amis, des cours, tout ! Il est vraiment fantastique !

\- Il lui écrit toutes les semaines ?

Eileen était surprise, pas par l'action de son fils mais plutôt le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas su plus tôt ! Severus ne lui avait rien dit, mais après tout, c'était tout à fait dans le genre de son fils !

\- Oui, tu verrais Elizabeth… Elle attend chacune de ses lettres avec impatience et chaque fois qu'elle entend un hibou dans la maison elle me demande si ce n'est pas lui ! Si elle en avait la force, elle descendrait elle-même voir, c'est déjà étonnant qu'elle se réveille quand un hibou arrive alors qu'elle ne fait que dormir le reste du temps !

Eileen but une gorgée de son thé, l'état de santé de la fille de Thomas était toujours un sujet délicat, l'homme étant tellement attaché à sa fille, comme un véritable père aimant. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si Elizabeth ne pouvait être soignée…

\- Elizabeth va mieux ? _Demanda doucement Eileen._

\- Ça va. _Répondit-il un peu tristement._ J'aimerais la retrouver comme avant, courant dans toute la maison et pleine de joie de vivre… Mais je ne me leurre pas, elle va déjà un peu mieux depuis la potion de ton fils qu'elle prend chaque jour. Ce n'est pas énorme, pas autant que je ne le voudrais, mais elle est encore parmi nous. Et je le dois à ton fils, et à toi.

\- Tout le mérite revient à Severus, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu l'as mis au monde, tu l'as élevé et tu as fait de lui le jeune adolescent si bon qu'il est devenu. Alors je t'assure, Eileen. Tu y es vraiment pour quelque chose.

L'atmosphère est devenue immédiatement plus émotive, Eileen ne sut quoi répondre aux compliments et remerciements de son ami. Les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant lui revenaient parfois, avant la mort de Tobias mais aussi un peu avant. Quelque chose avait changé, les douleurs étaient moins présentes voire quasiment inexistantes, Tobias semblait frapper sans qu'aucune douleur ne survienne, aucune blessure. Elle n'avait jamais cru à une quelconque divinité magique comme moldue, mais parfois, juste au cas où, elle priait la Magie pour la remercier. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas idiotement tombé de son échèle ? Eileen n'osait y penser, mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, les pires scénarios se déroulaient dans son esprit…

\- Papa ? _Murmura une toute petite voix avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux._ Où Sev ?

\- Il n'est pas là ma chérie, pourquoi es-tu descendu ?

Thomas s'approcha rapidement de sa fille pour l'entourer d'un plaid, elle n'avait qu'un simple pyjama par un temps hivernal ! Déjà qu'elle respirait très mal, ce n'est pas pour prendre le risque qu'elle attrape un rhume ou une autre cochonnerie par-dessus !

\- Entendu Eileen. Pas Sev ?

Eileen se leva et s'approcha de la petite avant de lui caresser la joue. Elles avaient appris à se connaître et s'apprivoiser, le fait qu'Elizabeth adore Severus avait grandement aidé à ce rapprochement. Eileen la prit donc dans ses bras pour la remontée dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolée, Eliz. Mais Severus est encore à l'école, il est en vacance dans une semaine seulement. Mais promis, nous viendrons te voir.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Thomas qui les avait suivis regarda avec un bonheur intense Eileen agir comme une vraie mère avec Elizabeth. Amour maternel dont sa fille manquait cruellement…

\- Oh, désolée ! _Dit-elle en claquant des dents dues au froid qu'avait provoqué son expédition jusqu'à la cuisine._ Bonjour, Eileen !

\- Bonjour, petite souris.

L'enfant sourit doucement en se rendormant comme si de rien n'était. Elle adorait tellement ce surnom, Eileen lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se faufilait discrètement comme une petite souris. Elizabeth avait tout de suite adoré et le surnom est resté.

Ils regardèrent la petite fille dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à sortir discrètement.

\- Elle est vraiment adorable ! _Confirma Eileen en descendant les escaliers à la suite de Thomas._

\- Mais, comme son père !

Ledit père s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers et prit la pose comme un dieu Grec regardant le ciel et bombant le torse.

\- Rêve pas, tu sais bien qu'elle est trop mignonne pour être réellement ta fille…

Eileen se sauva comme une enfant après avoir fait une bêtise, elle fila vers la cuisine en laissant Thomas comme deux ronds flans. Elle ne se permettait pas souvent ce genre de taquinerie, elle ne le faisait qu'avec Thomas et celui-ci adorait quand elle se conduisait comme ça.

Il retrouvera Eileen buvant son thé, il ne put voir son visage puisqu'elle était dos à la porte, alors il approcha tout doucement pour se pencher vers elle et lui embrasser tendrement la commissure de son cou. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut Eileen, alors prit d'un courage Gryffondorien qu'il n'avait absolument pas mais peut-être plutôt d'un élan Poufsoufflien puisqu'il venait de cette maison, il entoura son corps de ses bras et continua ses tendres et délicats baisers.

\- On ne doit pas… _Murmura-t-elle vainement en penchant la tête sans s'en apercevoir pour recevoir plus de baisers doux et légers._

\- Depuis la dernière fois, tu ne m'as toujours pas trouvé de raison valable…

Eileen se laissa faire, n'osant avouer qu'elle avait horriblement peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, qu'elle avait honte de son passé qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement avoué à son ami et peut-être futur amant. Qu'elle avait honte de son corps trop maigre à son goût dû aux trop nombreuses années de privation de nourriture. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'il y avait Severus, qu'il était enfin heureux et qu'elle avait horriblement peur de faire confiance une nouvelle fois en un homme. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de cet homme qui vivait confortablement et qui avait l'air tellement gentil que ce ne pouvait être un homme pour elle.

\- J'ai peur de souffrir. _Avoua Eileen pour la première fois._

\- Moi aussi, Eileen. Moi aussi…

Peut-être était-elle moins seule qu'elle ne le pensait, peut-être que deux cœurs abîmés pouvaient mutuellement se soigner… Pour une fois, Eileen osa. Elle tourna la tête vers Thomas qui était toujours derrière elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. Sans que personne ne le sache, pas même les deux principaux concernés, une belle histoire d'amour commençait pour deux cœurs qui avaient déjà tant souffert…

HP HP HP HP

\- Sev ! _Cria la petite Elizabeth, n'ayant pas la force de se lever mais assez pour accueillir dignement son sauveur._

Severus était en vacance depuis trois jours, il n'avait pas voulu venir tout de suite pour essayer plusieurs améliorations possibles à la potion contre la pneumonie magique. Mais en ce réveillon de Noël, Thomas avait invité les deux Snape à se joindre à leurs festivités, ou plutôt les siennes puisqu'Elizabeth était encore bien trop faible pour ne serai-ce que se rendre compte que nous étions le 24 Décembre.

\- Alors petite Princesse, toujours fatiguée ? _Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix douce._

\- Non. _Marmonna l'enfant_. Suis en pleine forme ! Beaucoup dormis parce que je savais que tu viendrais. Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

\- C'est d'accord, mais seulement si tu bois cette nouvelle recette de potion mais aussi si tu manges une petite soupe !

\- Pas faim.

\- Je sais, Eliz. Mais il faut que tu manges un peu… _Insista Severus._ En plus, la potion est tellement mauvaise qu'il faut au moins un peu de nourriture pour en oublier le gout immonde !

La petite le regarda légèrement dégoutée, encore une potion horrible à avaler ! À croire que ceux qui fabriquaient les potions le faisaient exprès !

\- Tu peux pas faire en sorte que ce soit bon ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment._

\- Je peux juste la mettre dans un bon bol de soupe, mais il faudra tout boire. _Admit Severus._

\- Je boirai tout !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

Et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante que Severus réussit à faire boire l'intégralité du bol de soupe à Elizabeth, chose que Thomas avait de plus en plus de difficulté à faire ! Quand elle eut fini, Severus approcha d'un sort de lévitation le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, le mettant juste à côté du lit pour qu'Elizabeth puisse lui tenir la main et le regarder, comme elle adore le faire dans ces moments-là.

\- Bon alors… C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui s'appelle Harry. Il est orphelin et vit chez sa tante et son oncle qui ne sont vraiment pas gentils avec lui pour la seule raison qu'il est un sorcier et qu'eux ne le sont pas…

Severus ressortit une bonne heure plus tard, Elizabeth ayant tenu le plus longtemps possible pour écouter la suite de l'histoire. De son pas léger et discret qui dans son enfance l'avait empêché de se faire repérer par son père de très nombreuses fois, il ouvrit la porte du salon pour retrouver Thomas et sa mère, il put les voir enlacés sous une branche de gui. Il referma tout aussi vite la porte mais eut le temps de voir leurs lèvres se rapprocher. Le choc et la surprise passés, un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune Severus Snape. Il ne peut qu'être heureux que sa mère trouve enfin le bonheur qu'elle mérite tant.

Il toussa légèrement pour se faire entendre et entra sans trop attendre dans le salon. Eileen se décolla rapidement de Thomas, une jolie couleur rouge s'étalait peu à peu sur leurs joues…

HP HP HP HP

\- J'en ai assez de toi ! _Cria Pétunia avec force._ Retourne dans ton école de fou ! Laisse-nous tranquilles, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne penses pas avoir autant d'attention que tu ne le mérites ? Ils ne font que parler de toi ! Toi et ta stupide école de monstre !

\- Je suis à l'école les trois quarts de l'année ! Je peux quand même revenir faire les fêtes avec ma famille ! _Affirma Lily rouge de colère._

\- Ta famille ? Ta famille ? _Vociféra Pétunia en s'indignant un peu plus à chaque mot._ Nous ne sommes pas TA famille ! Tu ne fais plus partie de la mienne en tout cas !

\- Mais… Tunie… Tu es ma sœur !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi !

Des bruits de pas précipité semblaient se répercuter dans la maison, Monsieur Evans avait sûrement fini d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ici ? _Gronda-t-il, las, comme si cela n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne l'était pas._

\- Apparemment, je suis de trop ! _Répondit Lily, blessée._

\- Tunie, ta sœur a tout autant le droit que toi d'être là ! Nous la voyons si rarement… Tu devrais en profiter avant de partir faire ton école de Dactylographie !

\- Vivement que je parte d'ici et que je n'entende plus parler d'elle tout le temps ! Peut-être même que je ne reviendrais pas pour les grandes vacances, ainsi je serai vraiment tranquille !

Pétunia se retourna pour entrer dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent comme ci le poids du monde s'abattait sur elle.

\- Ça s'arrangera, Lily. Il lui faut du temps… _Fit son père pour la réconforter._

\- Ça fait quatre ans que tu me dis ça… Et si je perdais vraiment ma sœur ?

Le père de Lily la prit dans les bras sans répondre, sachant que c'est une possibilité plus qu'envisageable. Il connaît ses filles, elles sont presque l'exact contraire l'une de l'autre et là où Lily pardonne presque toujours, Pétunia est extrêmement rancunière et n'apprécie absolument pas quand cela ne va pas dans son sens. Il sait également que sa fille aînée est jalouse de sa petite sœur, et que ce n'est que cette jalousie de ne pas pouvoir faire des choses extraordinaires qui la fait être aussi détestable avec sa sœur.

Bien sûr, il ne peut être totalement objectif en parlant de ses filles. Et bien qu'il espère toujours au fond de lui que Pétunia saurait retrouver la raison après sa crise d'adolescence, il est pour lui difficile d'accepter le fait que ses deux filles ne pourraient plus jamais s'entendre comme avant. Le pire est la culpabilité que lui et sa femme ressentent, ils parlent très souvent de Lily parfois même au détriment de Pétunia. Mais ils ne peuvent pas parler de Lily, ils ne peuvent que dire qu'elle est dans une école pour surdoué. Alors oui, quand ils sont à la maison ils parlent souvent d'elle et de leur fierté d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Mais en dehors de leur maison, ils parlent de leur fierté pour Pétunia qui allait bientôt faire une école de Dactylographie. Sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas, pensant qu'elle reste sans cesse éclipsée par sa sœur, ce qui n'est pourtant pas vraiment le cas.

HP HP HP HP

\- Arrête Reg ! Tu dois cesser de le suivre comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Il ne va rapporter que des ennuis, et tu en as bien assez !

\- Tu n'as plus été mon frère à partir du moment où tu es allé à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens te mêler de ma vie !

\- Cesse de faire ton gamin, tu es trop jeune pour faire partie de tout ça, tu le sais très bien !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Sirius. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me donner des ordres ! _Répliqua Regulus avec hargne._

\- Alors tu vas les suivre, eux, ses tarés qui nous servent de parents ?

\- Tu peux tout dire Sirius, tu peux dénigrer notre famille. Tu peux dire haut et fort que tu es un Gryffondor, que jamais tu n'as été d'accord avec la violence et la cruauté des Black. Mais je te rappelle que tu es celui qui a décapité Jack.

\- Ce n'était qu'un elfe de maison ! _S'insurgea Sirius._

\- Tu vois, tu as intégré les idéaux de nos parents. Moi, j'ai toujours adoré Jack comme j'adore Kreattur ! Tu peux dire que tu n'es pas un Black, Sirius. Mais tu es un Black que tu le veuilles ou non ! À grandir dans la violence, on finit par devenir pareil. Et de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi le plus violent, Sirius !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'étais jeune, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais...

\- Et avec Snape ? Tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais aussi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sais que ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Et je sais que tu n'éprouves aucun remords à cela !

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! _Vociféra Sirius avec véhémence._

\- Si tu veux changer, Sirius. Fais-le vraiment et ne te cache pas sous de fausses blagues cruelles, sinon soit réellement toi-même et ne te mens pas !

Regulus retira violemment son bras de la poigne de son frère, et commença à partir sans attendre. Cependant, Sirius qui s'était légèrement décomposé reprit un peu ses esprits.

\- Tu ne leur diras rien ? _Demanda plus qu'il n'ordonna à son frère._

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Quand bien même, ils seraient certainement très fiers d'apprendre que leur fils aîné à voulu envoyer volontairement un Sang-mêlé à la mort. Mais sûrement mécontent que tu n'y sois pas arrivé… Tu vois, Sirius. Un vrai Black !

Le cadet des deux Black partit en laissant son frère se décomposer un peu plus après les paroles dures mais oh combien réelles et bien trop vraies de son frère. Regulus avait raison et Sirius le savait parfaitement. Il était né dans la violence, avait grandi dans la violence. Là où certains enfants sorciers apprennent à faire des potions de soins, lui apprenait à faire des poisons. Il avait décapité Jack, leur ancien elfe de maison, avec un plaisir malsain. Lui-même se rendait compte de tout cela à présent, il s'en était rendu compte dès qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il avait pensé tirer un trait sur tout ça, faire une croix sur ce nom qu'il détestait tant à présent. Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte avant aujourd'hui, les blagues qu'il faisait avec James ne faisaient que ressortir cette méchanceté qu'il cachait à tous. Snape avait été l'apothéose, il n'avait pas réussi, mais il l'avait pourtant espéré à un moment donné. La seule raison pour laquelle il regrettait son geste, c'était parce que contrairement à lui, Remus avait assez de remords pour tout Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas voulu faire de mal à Snape.

Sirius repartit, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas un Black. Mais chaque blague cruelle qu'il a faite, à Snape ou à d'autres, lui revint à l'esprit. Savoir que si ses parents étaient au courant de tout ce qu'il avait fait, les réjouiraient plus que ça ne les mettrait en colère le rendu un peu nauséeux. Même la présence de James Potter n'avait pas pu enlever cette partie sombre de son âme, lui qui pensait qu'en étant le meilleur ami d'un garçon qui vient d'une famille ouvertement aimante et chaleureuse le ferait devenir comme ça avait plutôt retourné la tendance et avait enfoncé James avec lui. Bien qu'en y pensant James aussi avait pas mal d'idées de blagues méchantes et cruelles. James était un peu comme lui au final, mais voulaient-ils réellement être ainsi ? Sirius ne pouvait plus se mentir à présent... Peut-être que c'était vrai après tout, il était un Black. Même lui ne pouvait le nier.


	20. L'évolution

Déjà vingt chapitres ! Wouah ! Je vais bientôt battre mon propre reccord, et la fic n'arrive vraiment pas à sa fin ! J'en suis également à bientôt 300 Reviews ! Alors je vous dis un grand Merci à vous tous ! Pour vos critiques, vos encouragements et vos remerciements ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre ! ;)

Pour rappel, j'ajoute un chapitre tous les fins de semaine (généralement le vendredi) ;) Je vous remercie tous une nouvelle fois et je vous souhaite également une très bonne année 2018 ! Pour ma part, elle sera ponctuée de plusieurs Fanfictions, donc deux grands projets, celui-ci qui avance bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé et la fic "Les Erotes de Jade" qui sera un trio et qui avance doucement en privé et sera publiée soit finie ou très bien avancés (elle sera très longues également ;))

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : L'évolution_**

La chute avait été rude pour Sirius Black, il avait reçu des regards étranges quand il proposait son aide, parfois même des refus nets et directs. Personne ne pensait qu'il pouvait aider sans avoir une blague humiliante en tête, et cela plus que tout avait été difficile à avaler. Sirius Black qui essayait de tout faire pour ne pas être comme sa famille était traité comme un Black en qui il ne faut surtout pas faire confiance. Sirius avait copié tous les faits et gestes de Remus, au grand étonnement de tous et surtout de James.

Severus Snape avait été épargné depuis l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, et Sirius n'avait pas encore pensé à une quelconque vengeance. Mais une chose était sûre, Sirius ne pourrait jamais être gentil ou même jouer l'indifférence avec le Serdaigle. Si on lui demandait la raison, il ne savait dire pourquoi il est ainsi avec lui, mais Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas le voir et le détestait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il était sûrement plus simple pour lui de se dire qu'il copiait Remus plutôt que Severus Snape…

HP HP HP HP

\- Je pourrai ajouter une pâte de scarabée, mais il faudrait pour cela que j'enlève un peu de poudre de pulmier. Sinon ça exploserait. _Admit Severus avec un pli soucieux entre les yeux mais un sourire rayonnant._

\- En trois secondes, l'oiseau a implosé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'avais pourtant parfaitement réussi la semaine dernière. _Réfléchit Pandora avant de répondre aux interrogations de son ami._ Tu ne peux pas équilibrer le mélange de scarabées et de la poudre de pulmier en remplaçant une partie de la poudre par un morceau d'écorce ?

\- Un morceau d'écorce ? Hummm bonne idée… Il faudrait qu'il pèse deux grammes tout au plus, je ne peux le remplacer totalement, la poudre se répand plus rapidement dans la potion ce qui fait qu'elle est efficace plus rapidement. Cependant, avec un tiers de feuille de menthe en plus… Cela pourrait peut-être augmenter l'efficacité et la rapidité.

Severus écrivait à toute vitesse dans son carnet en même temps qu'il parlait à voix haute, ou plutôt marmonnait pour toute autre personne que Pandora qui semblait toujours le comprendre dans ces moments-là. C'était toujours ainsi avec ces deux-là, ils n'avaient pas le même domaine de compétence mais en connaissait assez en général pour aider l'autre ou lui donner des idées. L'un parlait de son idée puis aidait l'autre et ainsi de suite. Ce qui donnait une conversation que seuls les deux protagonistes semblaient comprendre.

Ils travaillaient parfois sous le regard admiratif de certains élèves qui ne comprenaient pas mieux que leurs amis. Depuis peu, un élève de troisième année Poufsouffle, Xenophilius Lovegood, était en véritable admiration devant ce duo inventif et s'asseyait souvent à côté d'eux pour les écouter.

\- L'atmosphère n'était pas plus lourde au moment du sort ? Une plus forte humidité ou une température plus élevée aurait très bien pu influer sur la force du sort. Surtout pour un animal aussi petit qu'un oiseau…

Et l'échange continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes, personne ne pouvait savoir que Pandora aidait Severus à créer la première potion contre la pneumonie magique. Quant à Pandora, Severus lui a évité de nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie pour faire des tests tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et c'est dans l'ignorance la plus totale que ses deux élèves allaient dans quelques années révolutionner le monde de la Médicomagie…

HP HP HP HP

Sirius essayait de se dire que cette punition était mérité, mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions à devenir plus comme celui qu'il aimerait être et non celui qu'on a fait de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr Snape encore un peu plus à cet instant. Et James ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur déjà exécrable.

Car bien que tout cela ait été l'idée de Sirius, James en avait grandement souffert aussi, tout cela pour ne pas avoir averti un professeur au lieu d'aller lui-même sauver Snape sans réfléchir un seul instant à ce qu'il faisait. Et ce n'est pas tant l'idée d'être puni pour avoir agi sans réfléchir qui énervait James, mais bien celle de ne pas avoir une dette de vie de la part de Snape et ainsi de manquer de lui rabattre son clapet !

Peut-être même que James était celui des deux qui avait été le plus puni. Quand ses parents avaient entendu les révélations de Severus Snape sur ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, et encore, il n'avait pas tout dit, ils avaient été horrifiés de découvrir les agissements de leur fils. Humiliation, tentative d'intimidation ainsi que plusieurs très mauvaises blagues, Severus aurait eut de quoi les faire punir jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyés définitivement et avaient eu la chance de ne pas être renvoyés temporairement que grâce aux parents de Sirius qui ne devaient absolument pas découvrir la vérité.

James ne recevrait plus d'argent de poche, et ce pendant deux ans, il ne savait pas que cet argent avait été offert à la famille Snape qui avait refusé. Alors ils l'avaient mis de côté pour les rembourser des préjudices d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si cela devrait attendre quelques années et se faire dans le plus grand secret. En plus de cela, et contrairement à ses habitudes, James n'avait reçu aucun cadeau ni à Noël ni à son anniversaire, et comble de la punition, il avait été convié à rentrer à chaque vacance pour être puni à aider les elfes de maisons dans leurs taches sans possibilité de sortir de la maison pour quoi que ce soit, pas même voler.

Quant à Poudlard, ils avaient tous deux perdu trois cents points chacun pour leur conduite inadmissible, ils ont écopé de trois heures de colles chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils ne sont autorisés à aucune sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais le pire pour eux, c'est qu'ils ont tous deux été suspendus de l'équipe de Quidditch, sous demande express de leur tête de maison qui avait été totalement outrée de leur attitude. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu penser pendant une demi-seconde à l'écoute de leur punition, aucun des deux parents de James ne vint à leur secours pour réduire ces punitions qu'ils reçurent comme une condamnation à vie à Askaban.

L'année avait été très longue pour les Maraudeurs, entre deux qui n'étaient jamais présents à cause d'une heure de colle qu'ils n'effectuaient bien évidemment pas ensemble ni en même temps. Peter qui s'en prenait plein la tête de la part de ses deux amis parce qu'il avait osé ne pas être là pendant la soirée qui leur avait couté leur liberté mais plutôt en colle et Remus qui s'en voulait terriblement pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite et n'aurait même pas pu contrôler.

Et c'est bien à cause ou plutôt grâce à cet air coupable qu'arborait constamment Remus Lupin que Severus Snape osa sauter sur l'occasion de pouvoir parler au jeune homme.

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, Severus, Arthur et Andrew avaient deux heures de temps libre et comme chaque fois le jeudi après-midi, ils allèrent tranquillement rejoindre la bibliothèque pour commencer leurs devoirs avant l'arrivée d'Alice, Mathilde et Lily qui les rejoignaient de leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Vu la distance, elles arrivaient souvent un bon quart d'heure plus tard, sans compter le faite qu'elles discutaient en marchant tranquillement.

À cette heure, la bibliothèque était d'un silence que Severus appréciait, on entendait juste le bruit des pages se tourner et celui de la plume sur le parchemin. Tout le reste de l'école travaillait encore, il ne restait plus que les quelques élèves de quatrièmes années n'ayant pas pris le cours de Divination en option. Mark et Pandora faisaient partie de ses élèves qui avaient choisi cette option, ils partageaient souvent leurs notes avec les autres membres des Infinis et cela leur suffisait amplement pour avoir les bases de cette matière sans avoir la folie de vouloir en savoir plus.

Seulement, ce jour-là, en allant s'installer à leur table habituelle, Severus remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite. Remus Lupin était sur une petite table dans un coin discret de la bibliothèque. Normalement, il s'asseyait un peu plus loin encore plus à l'abri des regards, mais un élève de Gryffondor qui pour une fois est venu à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir en retard avait pris sa place favorite sans le savoir.

Severus fit signe à ses amis de s'assoir et partit en direction du loup-garou. Il fit mine de prendre un livre sur l'étagère juste derrière lui et fit semblant de ne pas voir la tension qui s'était emparée du Gryffondor.

\- Puis-je te parler ? En privé. _Rajouta Severus en voyant clairement le regard du jeune homme se diriger vers ses amis non loin de là._

\- Oui… Bien sûr…

\- Allons un peu plus loin… _Suggéra le Serdaigle._

Remus Lupin se leva immédiatement pour suivre Snape jusqu'à un coin reculé de la bibliothèque où personne n'irait s'aventurer sans une bonne raison.

\- Il est difficile de te parler sans la présence de tes amis…

\- Il en est de même pour toi. _Constata Remus d'une petite voix._

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il est vrai qu'il était entouré, mais il avait tout de même le droit à quelques instants de temps libre. Alors que le Gryffondor était constamment avec ses amis, ses deux heures étaient peut-être les seules qu'il pouvait avoir seul. Sans compter ses passages à l'infirmerie après ses réguliers problèmes de fourrure…

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé… Non, pour ce qui aurait pu arriver !

Les poings de Remus se serrèrent pendant qu'il ferma les yeux de douleurs. Il aurait pu tuer Snape, ou même James dans la foulée, peut-être même les professeurs qui seraient venus les sauver. Il pensait souvent à partir de Poudlard pour ne pas risquer cela une nouvelle fois, le directeur avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas partir, mais Remus doutait encore, parfois, souvent…

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? _Demanda simplement Remus._

\- Parce que tu n'es pas le responsable.

\- J'aurai pu…

\- Même s'il était arrivé quelque chose, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être ce que tu es, parfois… Tu ne peux être tenu responsable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils diraient… _Répondit douloureusement l'étudiant._

Severus comprit qu'il parlait du Ministère et d'une grande partie du monde magique. Il est vrai que bien qu'ils ne choisissent pas leur condition, les loups-garous sont toujours très mal vus. Il est injuste d'être jugé sur une nuit de pleine lune où ils ne peuvent se contrôler, et bien que Severus comprenne l'inquiétude et la peur que peuvent susciter les loups-garous, il trouve injuste qu'on cherche à les isoler ou les tuer plutôt qu'à les aider.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde pense quelque chose que c'est forcement juste.

Severus se retourna pour retrouver ses amis, mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tant d'acharnement... Pourquoi vous vous en preniez toujours à moi. Mais si tu dois culpabiliser, fais-le pour de véritables raisons et non pour une chose dont tu n'aurais pu être tenu pour responsable.

\- Tu m'en veux pour autre chose ? _Demanda le Gryffondor avec surprise avant de comprendre presque immédiatement les raisons du Serdaigle._

\- Je ne demandais pas à être défendu, simplement un peu de tranquillité. Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais rien fait, mais tu n'as jamais rien dit non plus.

Severus Snape avait dû mal à dire ses mots, peut-être parce qu'il voyait la douleur de la culpabilité sur le visage du loup-garou, sûrement parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait été véritablement blessé que le jeune homme ne tente pas d'arrêter ou de calmer ses amis.

\- Je suis entouré, j'ai appris à me défendre. Mais que se serait-il passé si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? Vous m'auriez humilié et harcelé sans cesse ? Peut-être même que personne ne m'aurait défendu… J'aurais été seul et alors que tu aurais pu me comprendre et m'aider, tu les aurais laissé faire, simplement parce que…

\- Ce sont mes amis… _Termina Remus d'une voix blanche, comprenant enfin ce qu'avait pu entraîner son silence pour Severus Snape et tant d'autres élèves._

Severus tourna le regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis, les filles avaient finalement rejoint les garçons à la table pour commencer leurs devoirs. Severus n'avait jamais imaginé avoir des amis, Lily avait été sa première amie, sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais pensé mériter ce bonheur et parfois encore, ne pensait toujours pas avoir le droit à cette chance. En rentrant à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, il a eu la chance de se faire des amis, de véritables amis. Et cela vaut pour lui tous les joyaux du monde.

Mais au contraire des Maraudeurs, les Infinis étaient bien trop occupés à étudier et s'amuser pour avoir le temps de malmener les autres. Ils ne recherchaient aucune reconnaissance, aucune popularité, et c'est surtout cela qui impressionnait tout le monde à Poudlard et faisait leur popularité sans qu'ils ne le souhaitent réellement. Les Infinis n'avaient pour seul but que de profiter de la vie à Poudlard et de cette magie qui ne les quitte jamais, aucun des membres de ce groupe n'était parfait, mais ils le savaient tous et ils se taquinaient gentiment sur leurs défauts sans pour autant changer les autres ou vouloir imposer leur opinion. Et ce genre d'amitié était rare, c'est ce qui rendait leur groupe d'autant plus précieux à leurs yeux…

\- Je comprends l'importance d'avoir des amis _… Admit Severus en regardant toujours les siens au loin avec un petit sourire attendri et heureux._ Mais les amis sont honnêtes les uns envers les autres.

Severus partit sur ces mots, ne laissant pas le temps à Lupin de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois pour essayer de se justifier. De toute manière, le jeune Lupin ne se trouvait lui-même plus aucune excuse. Il avait été difficile à Severus de dire tout cela, il avait peur que le jeune homme s'en veuille encore plus, déjà qu'il culpabilisait d'être un loup-garou alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu, alors en rajouter là-dessus… Mais Harry lui avait confirmé que cela l'aiderait certainement, les aiderait tous à murir un peu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était lancé aujourd'hui, et quand il avait commencé à parler, un poids énorme avait semblé s'envoler de ses épaules. Bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, Severus en voulait au Gryffondor de ne l'avoir jamais défendu, même si au fond, il comprenait ses raisons. Il aurait été bien hypocrite de dire qu'il n'était pas capable de tout par amitié ou par amour…

HP HP HP HP

Une quatrième année s'achevait à Poudlard. Comme chaque fin d'année, Harry repensa avec bonheur à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne vivait pas vraiment, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'était une année normale et tranquille à Poudlard. Bien qu'il surveillait toujours activement les activités de Voldemort et de ses sbires, ils n'avaient eu affaire à aucun d'entre eux. Même Regulus semblait s'être calmé un peu en s'apercevant qu'il n'arrivait jamais à rattraper Severus pour lui parler. Depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient reçu une bonne leçon, ils s'étaient faits étrangement calmes. Cela n'était pas forcement rassurant, mais promettait un peu de tranquillité d'esprit pour peut-être encore quelques mois.

Mathilde et Mark s'étaient doucement rapprochés au fils des mois, sans qu'eux-mêmes semblent réellement s'en apercevoir. Pandora avait commencé à parler plus sérieusement avec Xenophilius Lovegood, son futur mari.

Et en dehors de Poudlard et des Mangemorts, il y avait Eileen qu'Harry allait voir régulièrement ainsi que la petite Elizabeth à laquelle il s'était attaché. Jeune fille dont l'état s'améliorait doucement, ce n'était pas flagrant mais cela suffisait largement à redonner espoir. Eileen continuait toujours ses potions et s'était même constitué une réserve de potion plus que conséquente pour les potions les plus demandées. Thomas l'avait même invité à utiliser ses serres pour faire pousser des plantes plus délicates qui requéraient plus qu'une simple cave avec de nombreux sorts de chauffage et de lumière. Sans oublier que leur histoire d'amour évoluait et grandissait au fil du temps, Harry les ayant même surprit -à son plus grand malheur- dans une position plus que compromettante…

Cependant, alors qu'Harry pensait finir une année sans embuche, il rata une discussion importante dans l'un des dortoirs des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor.

\- Avoue qu'elle est belle ! _Fit James avec agacement._

\- Oui, bon, c'est vrai ! _Admit Sirius._ Mais elle ne te prête jamais attention et en plus, ils sont inséparables. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas y arriver…

\- Je les fais toutes tomber, elle rampera devant moi d'ici la fin de notre cinquième année !

\- Tu paries ? _S'amusa soudainement Sirius._

\- Pari ! _Affirma son meilleur ami._

\- Ok ! Cinq paquets de chocogrenouilles. Car je doute vraiment que Lily Evans soit du genre à ramper.

\- Dès que j'y aurai m'y tous mes charmes, elle fera comme les autres et s'agenouillera devant moi…

\- D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, t'oublieras pas le sort de silence. Car on n'a pas franchement envie de t'entendre prendre ton pied.

\- Jaloux !

\- Tu rêves ! D'Aline Milfort ? Je comprends même pas comment tu peux…

\- Elle est douée ! _Affirma James avant de détailler à son meilleur ami à quel point elle pouvait l'être._

C'était sûrement mieux qu'Harry n'entende pas tout cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une désillusion de plus en entendant son parrain et son père parler des filles comme de vulgaires morceaux de viande à leurs services… On peut dire que James Potter et Sirius Black étaient de véritables tombeurs, malgré leur arrogance et leur air hautain qui leur donnaient un petit côté Bad-boy que beaucoup de filles aimaient. Ils avaient dit adieu à leur virginité il y a peu, mais depuis, ils enchaînaient les conquêtes, bien que cela se fasse dans le plus grand secret du second dortoir des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor.

Si James avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pu avouer que l'idée de draguer Lily Evans n'était pas que pour faire rager Snape, mais bien parce qu'un léger béguin s'était doucement installé. James pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, malgré la punition qui le privait de vol, tout le monde se souvient de ses magnifiques performances et n'attends qu'une seule chose, qu'il remonte enfin sur un balai ! Couplé à des notes plus que respectables, cela suffisait à gommer ses défauts auprès des filles, ce qui se produisait également pour Sirius. Mais Lily Evans ne faisait pas partie de ce genre de fille à se laisser embobiner par de belles paroles et quelques charmes. Elle avait compris avant les autres jeunes filles partageant la couche des deux Gryffondors qu'ils n'étaient pas des hommes à marier, bien trop imbus d'eux-mêmes et ne pensant qu'à eux, même au lit.

Dans une autre vie, James aurait laissé ce béguin se transformer doucement en amour et se serait ensuite plié en quatre pendant trois ans pour que Lily accepte enfin de sortir avec lui, non sans avoir changé radicalement de comportement. Cependant, dans cette réalité, James était aveuglé par la vengeance. L'idée de rendre fou de jalousie et de rage Severus Snape l'emportait largement et les nombreuses punitions qu'ils avaient reçues lui et Sirius ne faisaient que lui donner envie d'accélérer le plus possible les choses pour aller enfin dire à Snape qu'il avait baisé Lily Evans.

Car pour Sirius et lui, il ne faisait aucun doute, Snape était bien trop attaché à Evans pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié et quand bien même ce ne serait que cela, dans tous les cas ils seront gagnants. Soit il lui brise le cœur d'avoir couché avec celle qu'il aime, soit il le rend fou de rage en sachant que sa meilleure amie ait couché avec lui. James nota même dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de chercher dans la bibliothèque familiale des Potter la façon dont il pouvait faire sortir un souvenir de son esprit. Ça serait une vengeance d'autant plus merveilleuse si Snape pouvait voir de lui-même ce qu'il ferait à sa si douce Lily…

Finalement, malgré de bonnes résolutions de la part de Sirius Black, la maturité n'était encore pas au rendez-vous. Ils ne comprenaient pas encore qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir d'un claquement de doigts et que ce n'est pas parce que l'on veut quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on l'obtient. Et c'est sur cette idée de vengeance plus que cruelle que les deux Gryffondors commencèrent leur vacance, prenant bien attention à ne rien dévoiler à Remus et Peter qui ne seraient certainement pas d'accord avec leur plan.


	21. La promesse

Déjà, pour commencer, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! J'en suis à 309 reviews ! Ce qui m'a beaucoup motivé ! Et je suis également au 21éme chapitre, il égale donc "Sorts d'amnésies" qui était jusque là ma plus longue fic. Je suis donc assez fière de vous faire lire ce nouveau chapitre qui représente beaucoup pour moi ! Surtout que c'est une fic assez particulière qui me tenait à coeur.

J'ai vu que la plupart d'entre vous voulaient frapper James, et je le comprends parfaitement ! Mais il ne mérite même pas qu'on lève la main sur lui, tout se paie un jour ! ;)

Je réponds assez rarement aux reviews ici, mais puisque j'ai des réponses à formuler pour des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, je vais le faire :

Lassa : Tu as émis l'idée ou plutôt la supplique que cela n'arrive pas mais dans l'éventualité où James violerait Lily et si elle tombait enceinte... Alors non, le Harry spectre ne retournerait pas dans son corps. Car Harry spectre est en fait l'âme qui habitait le corps d'Harry, mais il en est dissocié pour une mission donnée par la Magie. Donc une autre âme irait à sa place dans le corps du petit Harry. Pour qu'Harry retourne dans un corps, il faut avant tout qu'il termine sa mission et il retourna auprès de la Magie... Et après vous verrez, je ne vais pas dévoiler l'une des plus grandes intrigues de la fic quand même ? ^^

Un(e) Guest a demandé à petit frère ou une petite soeur, je pense déjà qu'Elizabeth joue un peu ce rôle, non ? ;)

Hitori, et plein d'autres ! Effectivement, c'est compromis pour James et Lily. Mais qui sait ? James a bien changé une fois ? Le tout reste à savoir s'il changera une nouvelle fois, si cela suffira et si Severus laissera partir Lily sans rien faire. Que de questions...

Encore merci à tou(te)s ! Et bonne lecture à vous ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21 : La promesse_**

Le temps lui paraissait parfois long, affreusement long. Harry naviguait entre plusieurs personnes, allant voir ça et là ce qu'il se passait, semblant essayer de vivre un peu à travers eux. Bien sûr, Severus était là, il l'entendait et pouvait lui parler. Mais Severus avait une vie, et bien qu'Harry soit heureux de ce fait, il se sentait parfois un peu mis à l'écart. Mais il comprenait, il n'était pas réellement vivant, personne ne pouvait le voir, il n'existait pas, il n'existait plus.

Aller espionner Voldemort était maintenant l'une des seules activités où il se sentait réellement utile, mais ces informations ne pouvaient être utilisées aujourd'hui. C'est donc dans un mélange de sentiment entre l'espoir de gagner cette guerre bien plus tôt et l'impuissance de voir organiser des plans qu'il ne pouvait pas contrecarrer qu'il vivait chaque instant auprès du Lord.

Aller voir son père le rendait légèrement nauséeux, il avait par moment l'impression de retrouver son exécrable cousin Dudley, du moins, avant la visite des détraqueurs qui l'a à jamais changé. Et Harry détestait ça, c'était horrible de voir son père être l'exacte copie que ce que son professeur Snape disait de lui. Il s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier, des mots qu'il savait parfaitement vrais même à cette époque mais qu'il ne voulait pas croire, parce qu'y croire aurait voulu dire être un peu comme lui, parce qu'après tout, on les comparait sans cesse, non ?

« _Votre père était un salop_ » avait crié Snape, et cette phrase continuait de raisonner en lui comme le glas qui sonnait sa propre fin. Parce que c'était vrai, il ne pouvait plus essayer de se dire que Snape avait menti. Il avait la vérité sous les yeux et c'en était que plus douloureux.

Harry se demandait souvent comment ses parents avaient pu finir ensemble, de ce qu'il savait, ils étaient sortis ensemble en dernière année à Poudlard. Tout ça parce que James avait changé de comportement, qu'il n'était plus l'immonde enfoiré qu'il avait été. Comment une personne comme lui peut changer aussi radicalement ? Pourquoi ? Après tout, son cousin avait bien changé en voyant comment il était réellement, mais là Harry ne comprenait pas.

Parfois, il allait voir Sirius, et là aussi il avait parfois du mal à comprendre. C'était tellement fou que Sirius déteste Severus alors que dans cet autre vie, ils avaient sûrement étaient bien plus semblable qu'ils ne le pensaient. Sirius, un adolescent rejeté par sa famille, trouvant la famille dont il a toujours rêvé dans celle de son meilleur ami, James Potter. Severus et lui avaient sûrement dû avoir une solitude et une haine de leur famille qui aurait pu les rapprocher, mais au lieu de cela, Sirius avait haï Severus avec tant de force. Comme si c'était un besoin viscéral, de quoi, Harry ne savait pas. Mais cette haine semblait si grande qu'elle se répercutait encore dans cette vie alors qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir lieu d'être.

Mais Harry voulait comprendre, il voulait absolument savoir. Comment peut-on détester quelqu'un à ce point ? Même lui ne vouait pas une haine aussi féroce à Malfoy, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment haït. La jalousie des Maraudeurs était pour beaucoup dans cette « _haine_ », mais peut-on autant vouloir s'en prendre à quelqu'un par pure jalousie ? C'était de la folie. Comment peut-on vouloir gâcher ses merveilleuses années à Poudlard en faisant tout pour faire de la vie d'un autre un enfer ?

Et alors qu'il avait espéré trouver quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours pensé juste, raisonnable et la voix de la raison des Maraudeurs, Harry avait été grandement déçu par Remus. Remus l'avait pourtant avoué lui-même, il avait été incapable de se mettre en travers de ses amis par peur de les perdre. Il les avait laissés faire, ne disant rien ou bien trop peu. Pour le moment, Remus n'avait rien du brave Gryffondor défendant les opprimés que Sirius lui avait décrits ou que lui-même avait semblé voir. Pour l'instant, et bien que les mots soient durs à admettre, Remus n'est qu'un lâche. Lâcheté qui s'explique facilement par son besoin irrépressible d'avoir des amis, chose qu'il n'a jamais eue avant d'atterrir à Poudlard, mais ce besoin d'amitié est-elle une assez bonne raison pour excuser le fait qu'il ferme sans cesse les yeux sur les agissements de ses amis ? Après tout, il a excusé Sirius presque trop facilement, alors qu'il aurait pu devenir un tueur, chose qui l'aurait sans aucun doute détruit. Peut-on tout faire par amitié ou par amour ? La question se pose une nouvelle fois.

Harry essaie de se rappeler que ce ne sont encore que des enfants, mais même les enfants doivent et peuvent comprendre que des paroles peuvent blesser et même tuer. Au moins faut-il que quelqu'un veuille bien leur apprendre et qu'ils acceptent de l'entendre...

Au final, c'était étrange pour Harry de se dire que celui qu'il comprenait le mieux était Peter. Cet élève maladroit et peu sûr de lui, cherchant l'admiration et la reconnaissance dans les yeux des autres. Peter voulait qu'on le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il était, mais il n'était ni vraiment beau, ni véritablement doué pour quelque chose. Il n'était qu'un élève lambda, quelqu'un dont on ne se souci pas vraiment, quelqu'un dont on n'a pas peur ou que l'on n'admire pas. Il n'était personne, et c'est bien cela qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Il voulait être quelqu'un, savoir que tout le monde savait qui il était, que quand son prénom était prononcé, c'était bien à lui qu'on pensait en premier !

Peter aurait peut-être pu devenir plus confiant, ne pas avoir peur de n'être qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres parce qu'il comptait vraiment pour ses amis. Mais le problème vient bien de ses amis, ceux qui le font se sentir inférieur sans rien dire. Parce qu'ils sont plus beaux que lui, plus populaires, plus beaux-parleurs. Même Remus qui était assez timide et réservé faisait ressentir de la jalousie à Peter, Remus avec ses cicatrices avait un côté mystérieux, il avait un certain charme. Tout ce que Peter n'avait pas, ou du moins ne faisait rien pour avoir. Le jeune Gryffondor voulait exister, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne pensait même pas exister aux yeux de ses propres amis.

Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi Peter avait trahi ses parents, il avait même sûrement fait ça uniquement pour se venger de James et non de Lily. Peter avait dû en avoir assez, assez d'être la dernière brindille du balai, assez d'être celui qu'on ne voit pas. Avec Voldemort, il avait dû trouver la reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours cherchée, l'attention qu'il attendait, et cela de l'un des plus puissants hommes de ce siècle. Alors oui, Harry comprenait. Peter avait eu sa revanche, Peter avait dû jubiler de savoir que pour une fois, il avait été meilleur que James et Sirius. Peter devait certainement ressembler au Severus d'avant, dans cette autre vie, ils avaient dû être bien plus semblables qu'ils ne le pensaient, l'un était ouvertement contre les Maraudeurs et l'autre avait fait grandir sa rage et sa rancœur pendant des années avant de les trahir.

Et tous ses secrets, toutes ses découvertes, ses suppositions, ses suspicions, tout était tellement lourd à porter parfois. Harry avait déjà tellement changé les événements, peut-on être certain que Peter trahirait ses amis ? Que James finirait par changer pour que Lily sorte avec lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Harry savait également que le moindre changement pouvait encore affecter l'avenir et il devait être certain que Voldemort ne change pas trop ses plans pour qu'ils aient une occasion de le tuer.

Alors il écrivait, encore et toujours, dans ce petit carnet qu'il avait fait apparaître le premier jour. Il écrivait tout ce qui lui semblait important, toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées au fil des années. Et c'est seulement après avoir écrit qu'il se sentait un peu moins inutile et impuissant. Et souvent après ça, il allait voir ce que pouvait bien faire Dumbledore, l'un des rares hommes qui commençait en secret à réunir des informations sur les attaques, couplant les indices. Ainsi, Harry n'était plus vraiment seul à se battre, et tout comme lui, Dumbledore attendait que le monde comprenne qu'ils étaient en guerre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non…

HP HP HP HP

En rentrant de Poudlard, Severus avait eu l'impression d'être entré dans la mauvaise maison. Pourtant, c'était forcement celle-ci. Outre le fait évident qu'il suivait sa mère depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de chez les Evans qui les avaient gentiment ramenés, l'odeur d'une potion antidouleur ne pouvait pas le tromper. Et le choc que son visage devait afficher fit rire Eileen, et ce fut un choc supplémentaire pour Severus. Sa mère riait rarement, elle souriait de plus en plus souvent, mais rire…

L'entrée, l'une des dernières pièces n'ayant pas subi un seul changement, avait repris des couleurs. Dans les tons clairs, le tout éclairé avec une douce lumière, cela rendait l'atmosphère tout de suite plus chaleureuse. Toute l'entrée ainsi que tout le couloir de l'étage étaient repeint, une agréable surprise pour lui qui avait doucement commencé à savoir ce que représentait réellement la phrase « _rentrée à la maison_ ». Un endroit chaleureux et sécurisant, bien loin des souvenirs que Tobias avait laissés à sa mort. Cette maison était l'exacte opposée que ce qu'Harry avait découvert il y a sept années de cela. Severus avait appris à ne plus voir que les mauvais souvenirs dans chacune des pièces de la maison, et grâce à sa mère et tous les changements qu'elle avait opérés, cette maison ne lui rappellerait plus aucun de ses instants d'avant.

À présent, et ce depuis quelques années déjà, chaque pièce lui rappelait différents souvenirs. Sa mère fabricant une potion dans la cuisine, ou encore lui, essayant pendant des heures et dans l'urgence la plus totale de sauver une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas à cet instant. Lui et Lily s'amusant dans sa chambre et profitant d'être dans une maison sorcière pour lancer des sorts à tout va. Lui s'amusant avec la baguette de sa mère pour se doucher, avant qu'Eileen ne refasse remettre de l'eau pour que cela soit tout de même plus pratique. Et dans un an, la pièce regorgeant le plus de mauvais souvenirs, leurs rappellera à tous les deux le jour où Severus aura voulu couper quelques feuilles d'une plante quelconque avant de se faire méchamment mordre le doigt par une plante carnivore, pas vraiment douloureuse mais qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et qu'il ne voulait pas couper puisqu'elle était difficile à faire pousser. Il restera une heure à la cave, le doigt rouge avec la plante bien accrochée dessus. Et quand Eileen découvrit son fils, une plante carnivore accrochée à son doigt, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de rire, entraînant son fils dans son hilarité. Et c'est bien ce souvenir plus que tous les autres qui effacera ceux des coups, des cris et du sang qui avaient semblés maculés l'atmosphère même de cette pièce.

\- Une nouvelle table ? _Fit Severus avec surprise en s'asseyant à la table de cuisine pour manger._

\- Oui. Le pied de l'ancienne s'est cassé quand j'ai posé un chaudron un peu trop lourd dessus. _Répondit Eileen en rougissant légèrement._

\- Oh ! Elle ne devait vraiment pas être solide si tu n'as pas pu la réparer…

\- Non. Elle s'est presque brisée en mille morceaux, à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout ! J'ai donc préféré en racheter une sans même essayer de la réparer, celle-ci est magique.

\- C'est vrai ? _Demanda Severus admiratif en regardant la table différemment._

Eileen sourit, heureuse d'avoir détourner l'attention de son fils sur la table plutôt que sur la question de pourquoi celle-ci n'avait pas tenu le coup. Elle donna donc la petite brochure vendue avec le meuble pour que son fils puisse s'amuser un peu. Une table sorcière apporte de nombreux avantages, selon la table choisie bien sûr. Plus elle est chère, plus elle a d'options. Celle d'Eileen et Severus en apporte quelques-uns sans avoir les options complètes, tout simplement parce que c'est trop cher et surtout parce qu'ils n'en auraient absolument pas l'utilité. La table pouvait changer de forme, carrée, rectangulaire, ovale ou ronde, elle s'agrandissait également, pouvant accueillir de deux à huit personnes, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour la petite cuisine d'Eileen !

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais cassé l'ancienne ! _Approuva Severus après s'être amusé à changer la table autant de fois qu'il le put._

Eileen se retourna, cachant son embarra et servit à la hâte le repas, mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation sur laquelle elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser.

Si Severus avait pu s'imaginer les raisons de ce changement de table, alors il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Il valait donc mieux pour lui qu'il ne sache pas que la table n'avait pas supporté le poids de deux personnes. Heureusement que Thomas avait eu la force de soulever sa belle, sinon la chute aurait été plus que douloureuse !

HP HP HP HP

\- Severus ? _Appela la petite fille en entrant dans une chambre, une peluche en forme de licorne coincée sous le bras._

\- Ma petite princesse ! Que fais-tu debout à une heure aussi tardive ?

Elizabeth sembla enfin remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant qui jeta un regard attendri à Severus avant de se concentrer sur elle, l'enfant se recula légèrement en rougissant.

\- Bonjour. _Dit-elle poliment._ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger…

\- Tu ne déranges pas. _Affirma Lily avec un doux sourire, voulant rassurer la petite fille qui semblait avoir peur d'elle._ Je m'appelle Lily.

\- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Elizabeth.

Et plus un mot ne fut prononcé, Elizabeth habituellement si bavarde se retrouvait intimidée. Elle était encore fatiguée, bien que moins qu'habituellement et elle avait entendu Severus. Elle avait voulu le rejoindre, et pourquoi pas, qu'il lui raconte une histoire. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et continuait à reculer doucement vers la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Tu aimes les licornes ? _Demanda Lily avec une voix douce et chaleureuse, avant de parler plus bas et sur le ton du secret._ Tu sais que j'en ai vu une à Poudlard ? Et j'ai même eu la chance de pouvoir la caresser…

\- C'est vrai ?

La petite fille semblait abasourdie, une licorne ! En vrai ! Severus lui avait assuré ne jamais en avoir vu, peut-être aperçu mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et les licornes se laissent difficilement voir et encore plus approcher.

\- Oh oui ! Elle était magnifique, d'un blanc éclatant… Encore plus que ta peluche ! La lumière semblait se refléter sur elle…

Elizabeth qui s'était arrêtée nette s'approcha de nouveau des deux adolescents, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus pour savoir si ce que disait la jeune fille était vrai. Et quand il la regarda avec un sourire gentil en hochant doucement la tête pour confirmer ses dires, Elizabeth n'eut plus aucun doute quant à la véracité de cette histoire. Elle s'approcha donc de Lily jusqu'à s'assoir juste en face d'elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle avait une longue corne ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Au moins trente centimètres ! Savais-tu que les bébés licornes ne sont pas d'une couleur blanche mais dorée ? Ils prennent cette couleur vers l'âge de deux ans !

\- Ils doivent être trop mignons !

Severus passa le restant de la soirée à entendre parler de licornes et à approuver tout ce que disait Lily quand Elizabeth se tournait vers elle pour être sûre que tout ce qu'elle entendait de si merveilleux était vrai. Après deux heures, Elizabeth en tournant la tête découvrit que Severus s'était endormi dans son fauteuil.

Lily raccompagna donc sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à sa chambre et lui promit de lui raconter demain de nouvelles histoires sur les licornes. Puis elle essaya de retrouver le salon, espérant rencontrer un des deux adultes pour l'aider à coucher Severus, ne voulant ni le réveiller ni le faire elle-même.

\- Excusez-moi ! _Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon après avoir frappé._ Severus s'est endormi dans le fauteuil alors que je parlais avec Elizabeth, quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à le recoucher ? _Demanda la jeune fille en rougissant quelque peu sous le regard interrogateur des deux adultes._

\- Elizabeth s'est réveillée ? _Demanda Thomas avec surprise_. Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Je dirai au moins deux heures, je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre à l'instant.

Thomas regarda Eileen avec un grand sourire, heureux d'apprendre cela. C'était bien la première fois qu'Elizabeth restait éveillée aussi longtemps, et ce depuis… De trop longs mois déjà… La nouvelle potion de Severus avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille, et si l'amie de Severus n'avait pas été là pour les voir, il en aurait embrassé Eileen de joie.

\- Je m'en occupe, merci. _Affirma Thomas en se levant_. Va donc te coucher, tu as l'air exténué…

Lily confirma d'un signe de tête, remercia l'homme et partie après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux sorciers. Il est vrai qu'elle était plus que fatiguée, la journée n'avait jamais semblé aussi longue, heureusement qu'ils étaient encore en vacances ! Et Severus avait dû l'être encore plus, il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis son retour de Poudlard, tout ça pour créer la potion de la petite Elizabeth. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Lily ne voulait absolument pas le réveiller, ne voulant pas que Severus retourne à ses chaudrons en supprimant encore plusieurs heures d'un précieux sommeil réparateur dont il commençait à manquer.

Le couple Evans était parti avec leur fille aînée à Londres pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs quant au départ de Pétunia qui s'en allait étudier dans une grande école de dactylographie. Elle allait habiter chez une tante éloignée et ils voulaient commencer à emporter quelques affaires chez elle et régler les derniers détails de son inscription à l'école. Quand Eileen avait demandé aux parents de Lily si elle pouvait venir pour une semaine de vacances avec eux chez un très bon ami sorcier, ils n'avaient pas vu de raison de refuser cette offre et avaient donc accepté sans aucune hésitation. En plus, cela leur permettrait de s'occuper uniquement de leur fille aînée qui se sentait délaissée.

Eileen avait surtout invité Lily pour qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Thomas et Elizabeth, elle n'avait peut-être encore rien dit à son fils, mais leur relation évoluait en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Et Eileen étant une mère attentive, elle avait parfaitement remarqué les liens étroits, bien que sûrement encore inconscients ou tout du moins non dits, entre son fils et la jeune Lily Evans. Elle voulait donc préparer le terrain et présenter le plus tôt possible ceux qui allaient être le beau-père et la demi-sœur de Severus à celle qui serait peut-être un jour – du moins, elle l'espérait pour son fils- sa belle fille.

L'avantage de l'avoir invité, c'est qu'au moins Severus passerait un peu moins de temps dans son chaudron. Car il faut bien avouer qu'il ne fait presque que ça de son temps libre, et bien qu'Eileen soit fière de lui, elle veut aussi qu'il profite de sa jeunesse. Elizabeth semblant aller relativement mieux après une seule prise de la nouvelle potion de Severus, il allait peut-être enfin accepter de se relaxer un peu. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais chaque matin, elle le retrouvait invariablement la tête dans son chaudron en rougissant honteusement quand elle le sermonnait. Elle était fière de lui, de l'homme qu'il était devenu petit à petit, mais elle voulait aussi qu'il pense à lui et profiter encore des bienfaits de l'insouciance que Tobias lui avait volée il y a bien longtemps.

Pendant qu'Eileen se faisait du souci pour son fils, Thomas était monté à l'étage pour entrer discrètement dans la chambre d'amis qui était à présent la chambre exclusive de Severus. D'un mouvement habile du poignet, il lança un sort pour faire voleter Severus et ainsi pouvoir le coucher en douceur entre ses draps. D'un second sort, il lui enleva ses vêtements pour qu'il ne lui reste plus que son boxer et lui enfila un bas de pyjama, ne sachant trop comment le jeune homme dort habituellement.

Thomas était tellement reconnaissant envers l'adolescent qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce jeune homme qui semblait à présent si fragile entre ses draps bleu foncé. Il avait appris quelques détails de la vie d'Eileen et de Severus, avant qu'il ne débarque dans leur vie, avant même que le père de Severus ne meure comme par miracle ou bien même de la vie d'Eileen avant que Severus ne naisse.

Thomas avait souvent plaint sa fille de la lâcheté de sa mère, mais à cet instant, il se disait qu'il était sûrement préférable d'avoir été abandonné plutôt que traité comme ils l'avaient été. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris, ainsi qu'a son frère et sa sœur, que la violence n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Thomas avait sagement écouté et avait pu observer qu'effectivement, la violence ne résolvait rien. C'est son éducation qui l'avait rendu doux et gentil, dans sa jeunesse, on l'avait pensé aussi un peu trop naïf, sûrement parce qu'il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Mais il ne l'était pas, il était juste comme ça, c'était dans son caractère et il était également un éternel optimiste.

\- Comment peut-on battre un enfant ? _Murmura douloureusement Thomas dans le silence de cette chambre, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune homme._

Et le pire pour Thomas, c'était bien de savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas tout ce que cet immonde salopard leur avait fait. Il avait souvent questionné Eileen à propos de son attitude qui ne laissait que peu de place au doute, au début, elle refusait le moindre contact physique, puis quand elle acceptait au moins une accolade, elle tressaillait de peur. Thomas n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de découvrir le pourquoi de cette attitude, il y avait été en douceur mais n'avait pas abandonné ses demandes d'explications. Et Eileen s'était mise un jour à lui parler, petit à petit, avec de longs intervalles entre deux conversations où elle ne voulait absolument pas en parler, absolument pas y penser. Mais déjà, le peu qu'il avait appris, souvent entrecoupé par les larmes douloureuses d'Eileen, avait suffi à le rendre fou de colère. Heureusement que Tobias Snape était mort, sinon, il aurait bien été capable de le tuer de ses propres mains.

Comment peut-on frapper une femme aussi douce et gentille qu'Eileen ? Qu'avait donc fait Severus pour mériter le même traitement ? Thomas savait bien évidemment qu'il ne fallait aucune raison particulière à un monstre pour agir comme tel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.

Eileen était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Il l'avait compris dès l'instant où il avait pris contact avec elle. Elle avait semblé tout de suite si impliquée dans la maladie de sa fille, si touchée par ce qui lui arrivait. Et la chose la plus étrange pour lui, c'est qu'Eileen contrairement à toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient même personnellement, lui avait demandé comment il allait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait fait. Ils s'inquiétaient tous de l'état de santé d'Elizabeth, ce qui était parfaitement justifié, mais personne jusqu'ici n'avait pensé à lui demander comment il gérait ça. Et quand Eileen lui avait demandé, il n'avait même pas su quoi répondre, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question lui-même. C'est alors qu'Eileen l'avait invité à venir chez elle pour en parler plus en détail, cela avait été évidemment mille fois mieux que de lui parler par la cheminette. Thomas était donc tombé amoureux au premier regard, sans même qu'il ne se l'avoue lui-même avant bien longtemps…

Et il y avait eu Severus… Ce jeune homme ayant un regard sur la vie bien trop mature pour son âge, un Serdaigle qui n'avait pas volé sa place dans cette prestigieuse maison. Severus, le garçon qui avait sauvé sa fille d'une mort certaine en repoussant la mort un peu plus à chaque nouvelle potion. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant, il ferait tout pour ce jeune homme qui fera sans aucun doute de grandes choses, puisque cette potion en est déjà une.

Thomas ne savait absolument pas comment il pourrait aider Severus en retour. Mais il fit une promesse ce soir-là, promesse qui fut tout ce que Severus n'avait jamais espéré et qu'il chérirait précieusement au fond de son cœur. Une promesse que Severus n'entendit jamais puisqu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond mais que Thomas honora pendant de très, très longues années…

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas mon fils, Severus. Mais je te promets de te traiter et de te chérir comme tel…


	22. La famille

J'ai pu lire que beaucoup avez aimé l'anecdote de la table d'Eileen ! Il parait même que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un par étouffement, donc je vous prierai de toujours faire attention à ce que vous mangez et buvez quand vous lisez, ne sait-on jamais ! ^^

Ce chapitre est prêt depuis lundi, je voulais donc le lancer rapidement ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas, c'est toujours bon à prendre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22 : La famille_**

L'année scolaire venait tout juste de reprendre. Étrangement, Severus et Lily étaient d'une humeur totalement opposée. Là où Severus semblait voler sur un petit nuage, Lily était d'une humeur maussade. Et pour ne rien changer, cela était dû à ses rapports conflictuels avec sa sœur Pétunia.

À son retour de vacances avec Severus, Lily avait retrouvé sa famille. Elle était toujours heureuse de les voir car en étant les trois quarts de l'année à Poudlard, elle avait parfois l'impression de rater beaucoup de choses. Lily faisait des efforts pour renouer les liens avec sa sœur, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle essayait, mais Pétunia était toujours aussi fermée à son approche.

Harry avait été là ce jour-là, et bizarrement, ça lui avait fait mal de voir Lily et Pétunia se disputer autant. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il avait grandi ou qu'il avait à présent presque toutes les cartes en main. Dans tous les cas, il avait fini par comprendre Pétunia.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa tante. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfant était purement et simplement de la maltraitance. Et il n'aimait pas plus la Pétunia qu'il avait vu grandir depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie de Severus en tant que Spectre. Mais il comprenait.

Pétunia l'avait traité comme elle pensait l'être en ce moment même. Elle avait l'impression de passer au second plan, que rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne pourrait les satisfaire, qu'elle était invisible et toutes les attentions que pouvaient bien lui donner ses parents étaient perçu comme de l'hypocrisie à ses yeux. Et Pétunia qui avait jalousé sa sœur pour être une sorcière avait fini par la haïr d'en entre une et de lui voler toute l'attention.

Bien sûr, Pétunia avait un fond méchant, mais elle ne l'avait jamais exploité avec sa sœur avant son entrée à Poudlard. Mais depuis, c'est comme si Lily n'avait jamais rien représenté à ses yeux. Et elle avait déclaré la guerre à sa sœur qui elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de haine après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Pet ? Appela doucement Lily en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur. J'aimerais pas que tu partes alors qu'on ne s'est toujours pas réconciliées..._

 _Pétunia qui écrivait à son bureau se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle avait son air revêche plaqué sur le visage, celui qu'elle porte chaque fois qu'elle voit sa sœur._

 _\- Nous réconcilier ? Lily, nous ne pourrons jamais nous réconcilier ! Grogna Pétunia avec méchanceté. Moi, je fais partie des gens normaux et toi, des monstres._

 _\- Pétunia ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis une sorcière !_

 _Le ton montait doucement mais sûrement. Lily voulait se réconcilier avec sa sœur mais certainement pas se faire insulter de la sorte. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse que tu as le droit de m'insulter ! Je suis ta sœur et je t'aime !_

 _\- Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse ! Cracha la blonde avec mépris. Comment pourrai-je être jalouse d'un monstre ?_

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois qui a envoyé une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander d'intégrer l'école de magie ? Qui a fouillé dans mes affaires pour lire mes livres de cours ou encore qui a pris la baguette pour essayer de lancer un sort avec ?_

 _Pétunia écumait de rage, elle ne savait pas que sa sœur était au courant pour les livres et la baguette ! Elle avait juste voulu essayer, pour voir si c'était bien une soi-disant monstruosité avec laquelle on naissait et non la baguette qui faisait faire de la magie. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire avec la baguette et ses livres parlaient de choses qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas !_

 _\- C'était pour être certaine que je n'étais pas également un monstre, moi aussi ! Affirma-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. Mais je suis rassurée, il n'y a bien qu'une personne bizarre ici. Mes parents pourront au moins être fiers de quelqu'un qui accomplit de véritables choses dans la vraie vie. Et non d'une de leur soi-disant fille qui s'amuse à agiter des baguettes et apprendre des choses qui n'existent même pas !_

 _Pétunia poussa violemment sa sœur dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Lily se releva dignement pour voir sa mère la regarder tristement. Elle allait la prendre dans ses bras quand Lily se retourna pour courir s'enfermer sans sa chambre et y pleurer tout son saoul._

 _Après cela, Harry essaya d'entourer sa mère de son aura de magie sans savoir si elle le sentait réellement. Lily finit par s'endormir complètement épuisée sur son lit, avec une douce et rassurante vibration au fond de son cœur..._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Lily avait bien sûr raconté tout cela à son meilleur ami. Severus avait écouté sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Lily s'acharnait autant à vouloir renouer des liens avec une fille aussi méchante, quand bien même elle était sa sœur. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur et la seule personne de sa famille qui était moldue, son père, l'avait détesté d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Severus avait eu l'espoir de se faire un jour aimer par lui mais il savait très bien que cela aurait été impossible.

Il avait donc naturellement dit à Lily de passer à autre chose et d'attendre quelques années que toute cette histoire se tasse pour essayer quelque chose. Il se doutait bien que cela serait impossible, mais Lily voulait toujours garder espoir.

Les vacances de Severus s'étaient nettement mieux passées que celles de Lily. La veille où Lily était venue avec lui pour aller chez Thomas et Elizabeth, Severus avait essayé une toute nouvelle formule contre la pneumonie magique. Thomas l'avait bien évidemment testé pour pas que sa fille soit touchée par un quelconque effet secondaire inattendu et désagréable, et il refusait également que Severus ou Eileen les testent. Et alors qu'il pensait que rien de spécial ne s'était passé, comme dans la majorité des autres fois, Eileen et Severus essayèrent de se retenir de rire avant d'exploser d'un rire tonitruant. Sans comprendre, il reposa la fiole et se stoppa net en voyant de lui-même le problème. Il était vert, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils.

C'était un effet secondaire absolument bénin mais complètement hilarant, effet qui dura six heures parce qu'aucun des deux Snape ne voulait l'aider à contrer cet effet. Surtout que plus le temps passait, plus les cheveux de Thomas habituellement bruns virèrent au vert foncé, pour finir par un vert claire imitation gazon. Des heures qui resteront dans la mémoire de chacun comme un moment de bonheur qu'ils chériront tous précieusement.

Malgré cet effet secondaire que Severus put arranger rapidement, la potion était parfaite et avait grandement aidé au rétablissement d'Eliz. Après la nuit passée à parler avec Lily de licorne, elle s'était réeveillée de plus en plus souvent et bien plus longtemps. La maladie avait perdu du terrain, peut-être que ce n'était seulement que pour quelque temps mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Thomas retrouvait enfin sa fille, elle ne passait plus son temps à dormir et il avait la joie de retrouver cette petite fille curieuse et pleine de vie qu'elle a toujours été, et Severus et Eileen furent heureux de la découvrir ainsi.

Outre ce rétablissement assez spectaculaire, et dont Severus ne semblait pas comprendre la portée qu'aurait un jour sa création, une autre bonne nouvelle lui a été annoncée officiellement.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Severus ? Puis-je te parler s'il te plait ? Demanda timidement Eileen à son fils derrière la porte de sa chambre chez Thomas._

 _Severus l'autorisa bien évidemment à entrer. Sa mère n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de venir le voir dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Le plus souvent, elle l'appelait ou attendait simplement de le voir. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il s'inquiéta immédiatement, Elizabeth allait-elle plus mal ? Quelque chose était-il arrivé ?_

 _Severus arrêta de ranger ses affaires, Eileen et lui venaient tout juste de ramener Lily chez elle et bien qu'ils ne rentraient que demain parce qu'Elizabeth avait demandé une journée entière seule à profiter de son sauveur, il avait commencé à ranger ce dont il n'aurait plus besoin. Eileen s'assit sur le fauteuil de la chambre et fit signe à Severus de s'assoir en face d'elle, sur le lit._

 _\- Severus, avant que je te dise ce pour quoi je viens, je veux avant tout que tu saches que cela ne changera rien. Tu seras toujours mon fils et tu passeras toujours en premier._

 _Une partie de la tension qui émanait de Severus s'envola aussitôt, il était presque sûr qu'elle voulait lui parler de sa relation avec Thomas. Pas que cela le gêne, après tout Thomas était quelqu'un de gentil. Mais comme se mère le disait si bien, il avait peur de passer au second plan, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ! Il hocha doucement la tête pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il l'avait comprise et qu'elle pouvait continuer._

 _\- Depuis quelque temps déjà, je suis en couple avec Thomas._

 _\- Je- Je le savais. Dit-il tout bas. Depuis Noël, je vous ai vu… vous embrasser._

 _\- Oh !_

 _Eileen fut surprise avant de rougir, jamais elle n'avait pensé s'être fait prendre par Elizabeth ou Severus, mais ils n'avaient apparemment pas été aussi discrets qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Elle regarda son fils avec amour, il avait les yeux baissés et le visage que l'on devinait rouge malgré le fait qu'il soit assez bien caché derrière ses longs cheveux. Severus était ainsi chaque fois qu'il était stressé, il baissait la tête. C'était une défense pour que personne ne puisse lire les sentiments sur son visage, chose qu'il détestait car son père s'amusait cruellement à lui faire remarquer qu'il voyait parfaitement sa peur. Il n'y avait maintenant plus personne pour se moquer de ça, sans compter que Severus réussissait souvent à cacher assez bien ses sentiments, sauf avec elle. Malgré tout, l'habitude était restée._

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais contre et que tu arrêtes… J'aime bien Thomas, il est gentil… Alors, s'il te rend heureuse…_

 _De sa main douce et chaude qu'elle posa sur la joue de son fils, elle releva sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Ne baisse jamais la tête, Severus. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments. Et je te remercie de ta sincérité. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Thomas._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on va venir vivre ici ? Demanda-t-il timidement._

 _\- Non, pas pour le moment. Nous ne voulons pas aller trop vite. Mais je te promets que tu seras le premier au courant si quelque chose d'important doit arriver. Comme déménager par exemple._

 _Voyant Severus pensif et ne plus rien dire pendant de trop longues minutes, Eileen s'inquiéta légèrement et ne put garder le silence plus longtemps._

 _\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Sinon il faut me le dire, on parlera de ce qui t'inquiète…_

 _\- Non, non. Tout va bien, c'est juste que… C'est étrange. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien._

 _\- Sûr ?_

 _\- Certain ! Affirma Severus en souriant._

 _Eileen lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit en le remerciant. Elle était toujours un peu inquiète mais ne poussa pas Severus à lui parler, elle le connaissait parfaitement et savait qu'il se renfermerait encore plus. Eileen lui avait tout avoué la veille de leur départ pour que Severus puisse parler avec Thomas s'il en ressentait le besoin, et aussi pour pour qu'il sache que le lendemain ils partiraient au cas où il voulait y réfléchir tranquillement._

 _Severus n'eut pas besoin de provoquer une rencontre avec Thomas ou encore d'y réfléchir un peu plus. À peine sorti de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon où Elizabeth l'attendait certainement pour qu'il lui apprenne à jouer aux échecs, Thomas sortait de la cuisine._

 _\- Ça va, Severus ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que ta mère t'a parlé ?_

 _\- Oui, elle m'a dit. Répondit simplement Severus, cherchant ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Juste… Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plait. Murmura Severus d'une voix vibrante et presque suppliante._

 _Thomas le regarda et Severus soutint son regard. Quelque chose se passa entre eux sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment quoi, mais ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Thomas leva donc doucement la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Severus, de son beau-fils._

 _\- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, Severus. Ni à elle ni à toi. Avant de vous rencontrer… J'étais… Tellement perdu… Avoua Thomas en disant ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à Eileen. Il y avait Eliz qui allait de plus en plus mal, je me voyais déjà l'enterrer et aujourd'hui… Vous êtes là, Elizabeth va de mieux en mieux, et ce, grâce à toi. J'aime ta mère, Severus. Et sans compter le fait que je te suis infiniment reconnaissant pour toute l'aide que tu as apportée à Elizabeth. Elle va tellement mieux ! Je- Tu es un garçon formidable, Severus. Comment ne pas t'apprécier et t'aimer ? Tout ça pour dire que... le plus important, c'est ce qu'on vit en ce moment. Et en plus du fait que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, sache que je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas briser ce que nous vivons tous. Dit-il la voix de plus en plus enrouée parce que la boule d'émotion s'agrandissait à chaque phrase prononcée. Oui, Severus. Tous, parce que si tu le veux bien, nous serons une famille._

 _Severus ne put répondre, incapable de former une phrase cohérente, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais c'était puissant, dévastateur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme libératrice, une larme de bonheur, une larme de soulagement. Il allait enfin savoir ce que c'était d'avoir une famille unie. Parce que cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Severus le voulait, il l'avait désiré pendant tant d'années et avait finalement pensé qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais cela. Mais finalement, si. Il fonça dans les bras de Thomas qui le rattrapa comme il put, enserrant ce jeune homme de la même poigne, avec une envie désespérée de s'accrocher à cet espoir qu'il lui offrait, avoir une famille._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Severus avait enfin la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ce n'était que le début, tout était un peu hésitant, tout le monde devait trouver sa place. Mais ils avaient appris à s'apprécier et à s'aimer sans même qu'ils ne soient véritables liés, alors qu'est-ce que cela changeait au fond ? Elizabeth fut finalement celle qui fit s'envoler la légère gêne qui subsistait. Thomas lui avait annoncé le lendemain matin, elle avait écouté son père sans dire un mot et alors que celui-ci la laissait partir voir Severus tout en étant un peu inquiet de son mutisme, elle sauta dans les bras de Severus en s'écriant : « _C'est génial de t'avoir pour Héros. Mais comme frère, ça doit être encore mieux ! Dis, tu m'apprendras à faire des potions ?»_

Severus avait souri comme un idiot, tout simplement heureux d'être accepté aussi facilement par sa petite sœur. Car oui, à partir de ce jour, Severus devint officiellement un grand frère, bien qu'il agissait déjà comme tel depuis un bon moment déjà.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour Severus. Une famille, son cœur se serra à cette idée. Lui n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Oh, il avait eu les Weasley, mais ce n'était pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Ils le considéraient comme leur fils, leurs frères, mais Harry ne vivait pas avec eux, Harry n'avait aucun véritable lien avec cette famille. Chaque été, il devait retourner dans la seule famille qui lui restait, celle qui le méprisait pour ce qu'il était. Mais il essayait de ne pas y penser, la famille Weasley n'existait pas encore comme lui la connaissait. Alors il se concentra sur le plus important à l'heure actuelle, Eileen, Severus et maintenant, Elizabeth et Thomas.

Eileen était finalement une femme forte, Harry s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Cela avait dû être incroyablement difficile de tourner le dos à toute sa famille, à tout ce que l'on nous avait inculqué depuis l'enfance. Mais Eileen l'avait fait, sans jamais le regretter un seul instant, et ce malgré les coups de Tobias. Parce qu'elle avait compris, ce n'est pas parce que Tobias avait été violent que tous les moldus étaient ainsi. Et il fallait être tout aussi fort pour voir ça malgré la douleur. Et il était encore plus courageux de se laisser aimer une nouvelle fois...

Eileen était comme Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Black. Elle aussi avait quitté sa famille pour se marier avec un moldu, cela avait dû se passer une année ou deux avant l'entrée de Severus à Poudlard, C'est pour ça que personne n'en parlait, les Sangs-Purs parlaient rarement des « _trahisons_ » comme celle-ci, c'était bien trop honteux. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins un fait avéré, malgré le fait qu'elle fut rayée de l'arbre généalogique des Black, Andromeda Tonks a poursuivi son propre chemin en quittant celui lugubre que lui prédestinait la famille Black pour aller vers un chemin qui lui promettait un magnifique bébé métamorphomage, Nymphadora Tonks. Ce don était tellement rare et précieux que même la famille Black regrettait parfois qu'Andromeda soit partie avec un moldu. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est que la consanguinité étouffait ces gènes si spéciaux et précieux, alors que l'alliance avec des moldus les dévoilait et les rendait plus forts. Si Andromeda avait épousé le Sang-Pur qui lui était prédestiné, elle n'aurait jamais eu d'enfants métamorphomages, sans oublier le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse.

Harry avait souvent pensé avec une joie presque sadique que cela devait être un sacré coup dur pour l'illustre, vénérable et noble famille Black, sur trois filles, deux s'étaient enfuis loin de toute cette folie, et sur les deux garçons, l'un allait bientôt se faire renier aussi de l'arbre généalogique. Si tout se passait comme prévu.

Mais Harry fut certain qu'une chose avait changé dans l'histoire, et il fut tout autant surpris que Severus en voyant Narcissa – non- Éva Friedrich chez Thomas le 31 aout. Il est vrai qu'elle était partie en Allemagne grâce à lui, mais elle voulait également retrouver Severus pour le remercier. Non sans oublier de lui demander officiellement d'être le parrain d'un petit Lukas qui fêtait ce même jour son premier anniversaire.

Ni Harry ni Severus ne sut qui des deux fut le plus perturbé, car tous deux ne faisaient qu'essayer de voir les traits de Narcissa Black derrière la transformation presque parfaite de cette jeune femme aux regards plus doux et bien plus heureux. Mais ils furent tous les deux conquis par ce petit brun essayant de marcher seul sans arriver à faire deux pas avant de tomber sur les fesses.

\- Heureusement qu'on apprend à marcher alors que l'on porte encore des couches ! _S'était dit Harry sans penser un seul instant que Severus pouvait l'entendre et qu'il se mettrait bêtement à rire tout seul._

Drago Malfoy était bien loin, il n'y aurait jamais d'enfant blond à l'air hautain. Lukas allait pouvoir vivre l'enfance rêvée, entouré d'amour et non d'argent, élevé par sa mère et non par des elfes de maison, côtoyant des personnes qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, un enfant, et non pour ce qu'il allait représenter un jour, la fortune des Malfoy.

Harry ne savait pas à quel point il avait chamboulé le déroulement des évènements, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser aux morts qu'ils auraient en plus ou en moins. Pendant juste quelques heures, il se réjouissait simplement d'avoir réussi à se faire réunir une vraie famille.

Alors même si Harry se sentait parfois seul, même s'il regardait avec nostalgie une vie à laquelle il n'appartenait pas, il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir rendu une vie meilleure pour ceux qui le méritaient vraiment. Harry prit donc le temps de savourer ces petits bonheurs, ses petites victoires sur la vie.

Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors où sa mère discutait joyeusement avec ses amies ainsi que Franck Londubat qui se faisait encore un peu timide, il observa les Maraudeurs qui en public avaient presque l'air d'adolescents normaux et sans méchanceté. Puis son regard dévia vers la table juste à côté, bien que Severus et Lily ne pouvaient être assis à la même table en ce banquet de début d'année, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et se lançaient régulièrement des coups d'œil. Chacun d'eux avait le badge de Préfet fermement épinglé à sa robe.

C'est avec un sourire fier et radieux qu'Harry rejoignit la table des Professeurs pour écouter la conversation qu'entretenait le Professeur Flitwick avec le Professeur Doyle occupant le tout nouveau poste de professeur de Duel créée spécialement pour le club qui faisait chaque année un peu plus d'adeptes.

Harry ne se leurrait pas, plus Severus grandissait et plus ils s'approchaient de la guerre. La vie du jeune Serdaigle allait être plus en danger que jamais et Harry s'en voulait souvent de le mêler à tout ça. Mais juste pour quelques instants, le temps d'un banquet à Poudlard, il essaya de se convaincre qu'à présent, tout irait pour le mieux. Parce qu'après tout, Severus avait obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et ce qu'il chérirait à jamais au fond de son cœur, une famille.


	23. Le piège

Une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à attendre vendredi pour poster ce chapitre... Et ce loooong chapitre !

Alors j'ai quelques réponses de review à faire puisqu'il y a de plus en plus de Guest ! Et je vous remercie beaucoup de me laisser un petit message ! Nous en sommes quasiment à 350 reviews !

Donc pour commencer...

Hitori : Non, cela ne semble pas déranger Pet de renier sa soeur. Mais parfois, on ne se rend pas compte que ce que l'on fait et dit sera peut-être regretté un jour. Peut-être que Pet comprendre un jour, pardonnera à sa soeur alors que Lily n'a rien a pardonné puisqu'elle n'a pas demandé à être une sorcière et à "voler" la vedette à sa soeur. J'imagine juste que quand on est une enfant, ça doit être dur d'avoir l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux de ses parents.

Lils : Harry ne pourra pas tout empêcher et je ne pense pas que le rapprochement de Vernon et Pétunia l'intéresse grandement. Puis, après tout, Pétunia était heureuse avec Vernon et leur fils, non ? Si les choses doivent se changer, je ne pense pas qu'Harry l'ait fait exprès.

Yoru : On m'a déjà demandé si Harry allait parler à d'autres personnes. La réponse est non. Harry est venu pour aider Severus, le guider, c'est pour cette raison que seul Severus l'entend. Il y a des moments où Harry a été entendu, ou son aura de magie ressentie. Mais c'est juste parce qu'Harry le voulait vraiment, à la limite, faire sentir sa magie est sûrement plus simple que de parler. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'Harry ne peut intervenir complètement, c'est juste qu'il est compliqué pour lui de savoir ce qui changera le futur et à quel point. C'est difficile de laisser certaines choses se passer, mais parfois, Harry n'a pas eu le choix, n'aura pas le choix. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, et chaque personne sauver fera sûrement d'autres morts. Nous en parlerons dans ce chapitre !

Voilà pour ce que j'avais vraiment à dire, en tout cas un grand merci à tout le monde ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de répondre (quand je le peux) à vos reviews !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23 : Le piège_**

Quelque chose était suspect, voire même de louche. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça n'aurait peut-être rien vu, rien soupçonné. Mais pas Harry.

Le changement s'était fait en douceur, tellement lentement qu'on aurait pu y voir que du feu, mais un beau matin, même Severus fut surpris de constater qu'il avait passé presque une année scolaire entière sans aucun ennui d'aucune sorte. Il continuait ses entraînements avec Harry dans la Salle-sur-Demande et parfois accompagnés de Lily. Harry avait même commencé à lui parler plus en détail de la guerre, des horcruxes et de leurs emplacements. Ils pouvaient ainsi chercher à deux des idées pour les détruire. Cette fois-ci, hors de question d'aller tuer le Basilic pour avoir en main un objet contenant du venin de basilic. Pour le moment, la seule idée qu'ils avaient été le Feudeymon, mais Harry n'était pas vraiment pour que Severus s'entraîne à lancer un tel sort de magie noire…

Et au milieu de tous ces questionnements, il y avait James et Sirius. Sirius qui jouait du charme et des blagues drôles pour séduire sans jamais faire de mal à personne. Et James qui était devenu étrangement prévenant, auprès de tout le monde mais surtout de Lily Evans.

Cela aurait pu paraître anodin, après tout, Harry savait qu'un rapprochement entre ses parents s'était fait dans sa propre vie, sinon, il ne serait jamais né ! Mais là, quelque chose clochait… Peut-être est-ce le fait que James et Sirius s'isolaient un peu plus souvent des deux autres membres des Maraudeurs, qu'ils cessaient tout de suite de parler quand l'un des deux autres entrait de la pièce ou encore parce que malgré ses nombreuses heures d'espionnages, ils ne disaient jamais tout haut ce qu'ils faisaient mais parlaient en code.

Harry n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas, mais malheureusement, il devait s'occuper d'une chose très importante et délicate, la guerre. Voldemort avait prévu un coup, un gros coup. L'attaque d'un grand village moldu, et alors que jusqu'ici ils se contentaient d'aller le plus rapidement possible et de faire le maximum de mort en un temps record, cette fois-ci ils prendraient leur temps et éradiqueraient tous les habitants du village, soit presque deux mille personnes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien un serpent se méfiant de tous, car jamais Harry n'avait pu avoir d'informations à l'avance, il n'avait confiance en personne quoiqu'il en dise à Malfoy. Mais cette attaque était la chance d'Harry pour aider enfin et se sentir moins inutile, car une attaque pareille se prépare minutieusement. Et Voldemort avait vraiment besoin de Lucius Malfoy pour les préparatifs. Il fallait poser une barrière anti-transplanage dès qu'ils arriveraient pour qu'on ne les arrête pas, mais il leur faudrait aussi être vigilants pour qu'aucun Auror ne débarque et qu'ils ne soient pas pris au piège. Il fallait des portoloins d'urgence pour cette hypothèse, et cela ne pouvait qu'être créé au Ministère, et donc pas le biais de Malfoy. Des plans de retrait, des plans de torture, des idées pour marquer le coup, pour initier les plus jeunes à cette boucherie et faire en sorte que chacun montre ses compétences. Tant de choses à faire, tant à prévoir. Mais il y a bien une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir, un espion que l'on ne voit pas, que l'on n'entend pas, Harry Potter…

HP HP HP HP

Nous étions en décembre, Harry espionnait Voldemort presque tout le temps et une chose étrange pouvait être vue dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily Evans aidait James Potter à faire son devoir de sortilège.

James avait fait ça en douceur, un bonjour, un sourire, un remerciement. Puis il avait subtilement consolé une amie Gryffondor de Lily alors qu'elle pleurait pour une méchante blague faite par un inconnu, inconnu qui n'était autre que James et Sirius eux-mêmes. Puis les deux Maraudeurs, à l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs, faisaient en sorte d'être entendus sur des soi-disant problèmes de famille dont James ne voulait parler à personne. Même Peter et Remus ne semblaient plus reconnaître leurs amis, ils étaient bien plus souvent fourré ensemble à parler tout bas, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient ainsi un peu plus tranquilles et si c'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient devenus plus calmes et gentils, alors ils n'allaient pas les empêcher de continuer !

Finalement, Lily Evans avait fini par avoir pitié de James Potter dont un oncle qui n'existait même pas avait une maladie sorcière mortelle. Ils s'étaient donc rapprochés doucement mais sûrement, construisant peu à peu un semblant d'amitié. Mais quand ils avaient débarqué dans la Grande Salle en riant, Severus s'était vidé de toutes ses couleurs.

\- Je- j'ai oublié mes livres. _Fit Severus en se levant d'un bond pour fuir le plus vite possible._

Personne n'était dupe parce que personne ne comprenait pourquoi Lily se comportait ainsi avec James Potter. Celui qui avait harcelé Severus depuis sa première année, qui l'avait humilié et qui, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et comment, avait été puni très sévèrement pour avoir joué un très sale coup à Severus l'année dernière.

Severus croisa Lily qui venait vers la table des Serdaigles, il la salua brièvement d'un signe de tête avant de continuer son chemin d'un visage impassible ne laissant voir aucune émotion pouvant trahir son état de choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? _Grogna Andrew._ Dois-je te rappeler tout ce qu'il a fait à Severus ? Toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'ils ont faites à beaucoup de personnes ici ?

\- Je le sais. Mais il a changé.

\- Tu fais trop confiance aux gens. _Répondit calmement Arthur._

\- Et vous, vous êtes trop suspicieux !

\- Non. _Répondit Mathilde à la surprise de tous._ Ça, c'est le rôle de Severus. Nous, nous sommes juste prudents.

Lily fit demi-tour et retourna à la table des Gryffondors. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on remette en question son jugement, mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas avouer qu'elle faisait confiance à James Potter, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait changé cette année, ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Il était devenu plus gentil, attentionné et il était bien plus calme.

Ce que Lily ne savait pas, c'est que James n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait bientôt seize ans et avait un tableau de chasse presque aussi long que tous les septièmes années réuni. En plus, se rapprocher de Lily lui avait conféré une popularité encore plus grande, toutes les filles avaient peur que le beau, talentueux et riche James Potter trouve chaussure à son pied. Alors, elles mettaient tout en œuvre pour lui prouver qu'elles aussi pouvaient être de parfaites petites amies, voire épouses. Autant dire que James avait fait durer cette phase du plan drague, s'il pouvait en retirer plusieurs avantages, il n'allait pas se gêner. James Potter n'était pas prêt à changer et murir, mais Lily ne l'avait pas encore compris.

HP HP HP HP

Harry qui avait senti une peur et une détresse l'envahir paniqua légèrement. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Mais il savait parfaitement qui c'était, Severus. Il lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres occupé dans un cimetière à créer des Inferi pour rejoindre celui qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Il faisait sombre, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour comprendre où ils étaient, dans le lit de Severus, rideaux fermés et bouclés avec un sort qui ne laisse passer aucune lumière. Des sanglots s'échappaient du corps recroquevillé en boule sur le lit, Severus pleurait. Et cela ne lui arrivait presque jamais, même quand il était vraiment triste il n'avait montré aucune réelle émotion. Mais cette fois, c'était trop dur à garder et il avait explosé en larme à peine les rideaux fermés.

Harry ne parla pas une seule fois, il attendit simplement que Severus se calme en l'entourant de son aura de magie. Cela fonctionna rapidement parce qu'après seulement quelques minutes, un léger souffle se faisait entendre briser seulement par quelques reniflements.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? _Demanda doucement Harry._

\- Lily, elle… Elle était avec Potter ! _Fit-il avec un dégout tinté de tristesse._ Ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble, ils riaient… C'était presque comme si…

\- Comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. _Finit Harry à la place de Severus qui n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire._

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais… Je ne suis pas très doué pour donner ce genre de conseil… Je vais donc juste te conseiller d'en parler à Thomas pendant les vacances d'hiver. En attendant… Attends juste de voir ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Peut-être que Lily ne fait que parler avec lui, qu'elle comprendra qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé. Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais en tout cas je suis sûr que si tu t'opposes ouvertement sans lui dire que c'est parce que tu l'aimes, elle t'en voudra.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que… _Se défendit rapidement Severus avant d'être coupé par Harry._

\- Oui, mais je sais, Severus. Je sais.

HP HP HP HP

Alors que Severus accompagné d'Arthur, Andrew et Mark qui étaient venus le chercher dans le dortoir, allèrent profiter de leur samedi pour sortir à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry retourna auprès de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas que cela l'enchantait, mais il se devait d'y assister, si au moins il pouvait éviter cette tuerie, juste celle-ci, il en serait heureux.

Harry eut de la chance, beaucoup de chance, il en était lui-même conscient. Une fois Severus partit avec ses amis, il avait aussitôt transplané auprès du Lord. Et celui-ci en avait terminé avec ses Inferi et était justement en entretien avec Malfoy sur les Portoloins d'urgence. Il avait la date, l'heure et surtout, le lieu.

Quelques heures plus tard après de très nombreux essais, cinq feuilles parties en fumées, trois explosés, deux illisibles et huit déchiquetés, l'Auror Alastor Maugrey accompagné de son tout nouveau coéquipier, l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, virent apparaître devant eux une feuille de parchemin avec écris en toutes lettres ce qui allait faire officiellement basculer le monde sorcier dans une guerre déclarée…

« _On m'a souvent répété "Vigilance constante !", j'ai suivis ce conseil de nombreuses fois et je peux dire que je n'ai confiance qu'en vous seul. Je sais que cette lettre peut vous paraître suspicieuse, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à vous l'envoyer alors que vous êtes dans une pièce bardée de sorts de protections et anti-intrusions. Je veux que vous ne l'oubliiez pas, car ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie._

 _Une attaque se prépare dans le Compté de Devon, dans le village Dartington au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Cette attaque aura lieu dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, ils arriveront vers vingt-deux heures, à cinquante, voir plus et avec des Inferi. Ils ne repartiront que quand ils auront entièrement mis à feu et à sang ce petit village d'environ deux mille habitants._

 _Cela doit bien évidemment rester secret, outre pour l'Ordre du Phénix et les personnes que vous pensez être les plus sûres. Si vous voulez des preuves, vous pouvez voir auprès de la coopération des transports que plusieurs Portoloins ont disparu, car c'est bien ainsi qu'ils comptent s'enfuir puisqu'ils vont mettre une barrière anti-transplanage peu avant l'attaque. Vous pourrez tout de même atterrir près de la forêt…_ »

Et Harry avait continué ainsi, donnant un maximum d'information en espérant qu'ils feraient quelque chose. Les deux Aurors, après avoir lu la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois allèrent retrouver Albus Dumbledore. Seul lui pourrait les aider et bien qu'ils priaient pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, un village entier d'Angleterre ne serait pas détruit, peut-être que le Ministre de la Magie ne pourrait pas étouffer l'affaire et que le monde sorcier prendrait ses précautions sachant enfin qu'ils sont en guerre contre un ennemi encore invisible mais bien réel…

HP HP HP HP

Severus était un peu paumé, il avait la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers et pour une fois, il ne voulait pas en sortir. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis trois jours, mais Severus broyait du noir. Il n'avait même pas envie de faire des potions, une grande première !

Thomas frappa à la porte, mais ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir qu'il était sur le ventre, la tête nichée dans ses oreillers dans une tentative veine de s'étouffer lui-même. Il s'assit calmement sur le bord du lit du jeune homme. Elizabeth était venue le voir complètement paniquée parce que son frère – et elle avait bien insisté sur ce mot- n'était vraiment pas bien et qu'il fallait l'aider !

Autant l'attitude d'Eliz était mignonne, autant celle de Severus était inquiétante. Eileen et lui étaient arrivés depuis la veille et déjà à ce moment-là, Thomas avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'adolescent plein de vie avait laissé place à un jeune homme complètement déprimé. Thomas retira l'oreiller de la tête de Severus pour être certain d'être entendu, il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et vit la tête blafarde de Severus se tourner vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ?

Severus observa silencieusement Thomas. Harry lui avait dit et répéter d'en parler avec lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, si Harry n'avait pas pu lui remonter le moral, Thomas ne le pourrait certainement pas. Mais il devait en parler, au moins pour soulager son cœur.

\- C'est Lily… Elle… Je crois qu'elle sort avec un garçon… Et en plus, c'est celui qui essaie de me pourrir la vie depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard.

Severus était perdu dans son chagrin, ses yeux devinrent vagues et il raconta ce qu'il avait pu observer depuis le début d'année entre Lily et James. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il lui dit tout, tout ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Lily semblait un peu trop proche de Potter, chaque fois qu'elle souriait à l'une de ses blagues stupides. Et il lui expliqua en détail ce qui avait vraiment tout fait basculer…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Le train partait dans deux heures, tous les élèves rentrants pour les fêtes de Noël étaient dans le hall d'entrée pour dire au revoir à leurs amis. Severus et ses amis avaient pu voir Lily arriver avec sa malle, mais pas seule. Il y avait James Potter à côté d'elle. Severus pensa bien défaillir quand Lily éclata de rire et lui toucha le bras, mais ce fut encore pire quand il la prit par la taille pour la serrer contre lui._

 _Severus avait déjà tourné les yeux quand Lily s'écarta de James, gênée de cette proximité bien trop intime. Mais Severus n'avait pas vu ce geste de recule, il avait pris sa malle et était parti sans un regard en arrière. Laissant ses amis plantés dans le milieu du hall sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer jusqu'à ce que Potter passe près d'eux en leur décochant un sourire machiavélique._

 _Mais il y avait encore pire pour Severus. Une fois arrivés dans le train, Arthur et Severus -qu'il avait finalement retrouvé- cherchaient un compartiment assez grand pour les accueillir aisément avec Andrew, Franck Londubat et Alice qui sortaient officiellement ensemble, Lily et Pandora. Andrew et Mathilde qui sortaient ensemble depuis l'été avaient décidé de rester à l'école pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Cependant, la recherche d'un compartiment fut rapidement perturbée par l'arrivée bruyante de James Potter._

 _Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant une demi-seconde, mais ce fut bien assez suffisant pour décider James d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Il remplaça une mèche de cheveux dans les cheveux de Lily et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser volé auquel Lily ne s'attendait absolument pas. Elle le repoussa gentiment en lui disant qu'elle voulait bien être ami avec lui et pas plus. Mais Severus était trop loin pour entendre ça, tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était une Lily rouge de gêne mettre sa main sur le buste de Potter pour le repousser légèrement. Elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus en lui disant d'arrêter, elle ne l'avait pas giflé et elle n'était même pas partie comme une furie. Pour lui et son cœur meurtri, ce manque de réaction était comme une bénédiction à poursuivre._

 _Autant dire qu'une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans le compartiment, l'atmosphère était lourde et le silence de Severus pesant. Personne n'avait réussi à faire décrocher plus d'une phrase complète à Severus, le jeune homme passa tout le trajet à s'enfoncer dans ces pensées et souvenirs emplis de solitude, s'imaginant une vie sans Lily…_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

\- Tu aimes Lily, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Thomas pour confirmer ses dires._

\- Oui. _Murmura Severus en guise de réponse._

\- Je comprends que ça soit douloureux. Mais attends qu'elle te dise vraiment ce qu'il se passe, après tout, il l'a embrassée et elle l'a repoussé. Peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Tu peux même lui demander, après tout, vous êtes meilleurs amis, vous pouvez vous dire ces choses-là, non ? Et si vraiment il y a quelque chose… Alors, tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu ressens…

\- Mais si elle ne m'aime pas ? Elle pourrait partir et ne même plus être mon amie en sachant que moi je l'aime !

\- Severus, si elle est réellement ton amie, alors non, elle n'arrêtera pas de l'être pour autant. Ça risque d'être gênant au début mais tu tourneras la page. Mais avant de penser à tout ça, sois honnête avec elle. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment ni pour James Potter ni pour toi. Tu sais, l'amour s'est compliqué et même quand on aime on ne comprend pas toujours tout ce qu'il se passe. Et ça fait peur parce que c'est tellement fort qu'on a l'impression qu'un refus pourrait nous briser le cœur…

Severus regarda longuement Thomas perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait la confirmation que l'amour pouvait rendre fou. C'était tellement bizarre… Il s'en passerait bien d'aimer Lily, il aimerait bien n'être que son meilleur ami et ne s'impliquer dans la vie sentimentale de Lily juste pour être certain que les personnes qu'elle fréquente soient des gars biens, mais non. Severus était amoureux et voulait être celui avec qui sortait Lily, et cela changeait tout, car il était bel et bien jaloux.

\- Explique-toi avec elle, Severus. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas te faire de mal et pour ça, il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux où vous en êtes… Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile parce que tu as peur de ce que tu vas entendre, mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là Severus.

Thomas s'allongea au côté de Severus et posa un bras sur le drap, au niveau de son dos. Severus ne savait quoi faire, c'est bien la première fois qu'on le consolait par un geste si doux, et il n'imaginait même pas que ça serait par une figure paternelle que cela serait fait. Il se tourna sur le côté et vint se blottir contre Thomas pour partager son premier tout premier câlin avec son père.

\- Merci. _Murmura Severus avant de s'endormir, enfin apaisé._

HP HP HP HP

Harry attendait bien caché derrière un arbre, chose totalement inutile puisqu'il n'était visible de personne. Mais les habitudes de sa vie d'avant ne l'avaient jamais vraiment lâchée. Et il était tellement concentré sur ce qui était en train de se passer qu'il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir un seul instant à ce détail insignifiant. Harry guettait, comme les vingt Aurors ou membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents, eux aussi dissimulés tout autour du village ou même à l'intérieur même de certaines maisons.

Albus Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de vérifier les informations, une telle attaque ne pouvait pas être juste mise de côté en imaginant à un piège ou une mauvaise blague. Des Portoloins avaient bel et bien disparu, des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient relayés dans le village pour voir qu'effectivement, des apparitions de sorcier s'étaient fait voir deux jours avant l'attaque, préparant des sorts pour n'alerter personne le jour J.

Et les premiers Mangemorts débarquèrent, brisant le dernier espoir de l'Ordre quant à une blague idiote. Peu importe qui avait été l'informateur, il n'avait pas menti et à ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir, il n'y avait aucun piège pour eux, les Mangemorts ne se cachaient pas et ils purent même reconnaître certains d'entre eux. Des Inferi étaient positionnés devant les troupes, mais ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

La confrontation allait être compliqué, l'Ordre n'avait pas pu mettre de protection ou quoique ce soit d'autre, dans un village purement moldu, une seule chose magique pouvait être reconnu et cette mission annulée. Or, découvrir de leurs propres yeux des Mangemorts, avoir la possibilité d'en capturer était une chance et malgré le risque évident de mort, ils étaient prêts à prendre le risque.

Deux Aurors transplanèrent immédiatement jusqu'au Ministère pour avertir les autres, personne n'avait pu être au courant avant car le risque de trahison était bien trop grand. Mais d'ici que d'autres Aurors arrivent, le combat serait déjà engagé et ils seraient sûrement dans la zone empêchant les transplanages. Il ne restait que les Portoloins, mais la personne n'avait pu en voler qu'une petite dizaine, la chasse aux Mangemorts était donc ouverte…

Trois groupes de Mangemorts entrèrent dans des maisons, deux éclairées et une éteinte, mais les maisons étaient vides. Ils avaient pris soin de faire sortir les moldus des maisons les plus proches du lieu d'atterrissage des Mangemorts.

Un sort rouge vola dans les airs, le sort d'alerte de l'Ordre et tous commencèrent à attaquer, la guerre commençait… Les Inferi entraient dans les maisons pour tuer les occupants alors que les Mangemorts se chargeaient des membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, quand il fut évident pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'aucun moldu n'était présent, il ordonna à ses Inferi d'attaquer toute personne ne portant pas la marque des Ténèbres ou la tenue du Mangemort. Il y eut deux loupés, des nouvelles recrues qui n'avaient ni tenu ni marques des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts firent donc la même chose que les membres de l'Ordre, ils brulèrent les Inferi de peur d'être eux-mêmes attaqués, car la marque était parfois dissimulée par les vêtements et les Inferi totalement dépourvus d'intelligence...

Voldemort était fou de rage, il s'était fait doubler, il y avait un traitre dans ses rangs ! Il combattait, ne pouvant transplaner et ne voulant pas utiliser son Portoloin, il n'était pas un lâche ! Il voyait ses précieux Mangemorts tomber ou être blessés, il en avait même vu certains se rendre pour ne pas mourir ! Ses Inferi étaient quasiment tous morts, sous la baguette de ses sbires comme de ses ennemis, mais il jubilait aussi chaque fois qu'un des sorciers en face tombait, personne ne devait se mettre en travers de son chemin !

Alors qu'il combat brillamment, il reçut un sortilège venant de nul par qui le déstabilisa. Il se retourna pour attaquer son adversaire mais ne vit personne, cependant un autre sort le toucha. Cela ne lui faisait pas grand mal, mais le déstabilisa assez pour être touché par plusieurs autres maléfices plus ou moins douloureux. De rage, il enflamma plusieurs maisons, tant pis pour les Inferi, de toute façon il n'en restait déjà presque plus et il finit par utiliser son Portoloin, suivit de tous ceux encore présents en ayant un. Les autres Mangemorts essayèrent de retourner à la zone de transplanage d'où il venait pour pouvoir partir, mais tous n'y arrivèrent pas.

En cette nuit de Noël, Harry dut supporter sur ses frêles épaules le poids de la culpabilité. Chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie dans cette vie. Il avait changé l'histoire, il y avait eu des morts en plus, est-ce que cela en avait vraiment valu le coup ? Seul l'avenir le dirait, en attendant, Harry s'était encore retrouvé au milieu de tout cela en sachant que les membres de l'Ordre tombés l'étaient uniquement par sa faute.

Harry pleura longuement cette nuit-là, il savait qu'il devrait remettre les pieds sur un champ de bataille, qu'il aurait le poids de plusieurs vies entre ses mains. Il avait déjà eu le malheur d'assister à plusieurs Raids, mais jamais il n'avait eu à se dire que les Aurors présents étaient morts à cause de lui. Et même si cela n'était qu'un mal pour un bien, ce n'était pas forcement plus facile à accepter…

HP HP HP HP

Harry était silencieux, trop silencieux. Et son aura était plus sombre, plus triste. Severus ne comprenait pas et Harry n'avait pas voulu dire grand-chose. Mais Severus comprit le lendemain soir quand une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier avait été envoyée dans le salon de Thomas.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Que tu aies à revivre tout ça…

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait choisi de revenir pour sauver plus de monde. Mais en sauver plus voulait aussi dire qu'il y aurait d'autres morts, et c'était à lui seul de porter le poids de ce fardeau.

\- Severus… _Finit par dire Harry._ J'ai choisi d'aider, de me sacrifier une nouvelle fois pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Mais tout ça, cette bataille… Je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser ces personnes mourir, je me devais d'essayer de faire quelque chose… Et tous ces morts, ces Aurors, les membres de l'Ordre, ils le sont par ma faute.

\- Ils ont choisi de se battre, Harry. Ils ont défendu ce qu'ils pensaient être justes, et ça l'est. Tu n'es pas coupable, ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués. Nous sommes en guerre Harry, qui sait le nombre de personnes que tu as sauvé sans le savoir ? Tous les sorciers vont renforcer leurs protections et en poser sur les maisons de leur voisin moldues, comme demander par le Ministère. Une guerre fait des morts, et je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que l'on peut ressentir à l'idée qu'on s'imagine coupable de ces morts. Mais tu n'es pas coupable, pas toi Harry, sûrement pas…

Harry avait été de nouveau silencieux, acceptant peu à peu les paroles de Severus. Il était perturbé d'en savoir si peu sur la Première Guerre, il aurait pu comparer, mais ce n'est pas avec un Professeur d'histoire ne parlant que de guerres gobelines qu'ils avaient appris grand-chose. Il avait bien lu son livre pour obtenir ses examens, mais n'avait pas tout retenu, il n'était pas Hermione ! Et en ce moment, il le regrettait amèrement, peut-être aurait-il pu se rassurer. Mais non, il allait devoir faire avec en se disant qu'il avait peut-être plus aidé que tuer…

HP HP HP HP

Les vacances étaient finies et l'atmosphère entière du train pour retourner à Poudlard était lourde. Le Ministère avait déclaré qu'une guerre était officiellement ouverte. Les Aurors avaient intercepté un des nombreux Raids qui avaient pour but de faire beaucoup de victimes moldues. Les Aurors avaient interrogé ceux qui se nommaient eux-mêmes « _Mangemorts_ », ils avaient avoué vouloir l'extermination pure et simple des moldus et des « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ s ». Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, la guerre avait commencé et personne ne l'avait vue venir, du moins, officiellement…

Sur cinquante-trois Mangemorts, il y avait eu quinze morts et une vingtaine de blessés. À la suite de certains interrogatoires, il y avait eu beaucoup d'arrestations et les Détraqueurs d'Askaban avaient été heureux d'avoir de nouveaux souvenirs pour se nourrir… Et sur trente-cinq Aurors et membres de l'Ordre, cinq morts et une dizaine de blessés. Ils s'en étaient finalement pas trop mal sortis puisqu'ils étaient bien dissimulés et qu'ils avaient réussi à faire se refermer le piège des Mangemorts sur eux-mêmes. Cette attaque avait mis un sacré coup au moral des troupes de Voldemort et allait grandement freiner le recrutement, mais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais…

\- Je te protégerai Lily ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! _Affirma James Potter en déboulant dans le compartiment des Infini sans y être invité._

\- De quoi parles-tu ? _Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre._

\- De la guerre ! Tu as bien vu, ils veulent tuer les moldus et… les Nés-Moldus !

\- Potter, Lily n'a absolument pas besoin d'être défendue, elle sait parfaitement le faire elle-même ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, tout cela n'est que des conneries puisque des sorciers dits « _Sang-Pur_ » sont morts aussi. _Affirma Severus sans lever les yeux du journal qu'il lisait pour partager les nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes avec ses amis._

\- Je voulais juste dire que…

\- Oui, oui, on a compris. Protéger Lily. _Répondit Arthur en le poussant doucement mais fermement vers la sortie._ En attendant, on avait une discussion de grand, si tu veux bien aller voir ailleurs si nous y sommes…

Et Arthur ferma la porte au nez de James, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait envie de l'envoyer sur les roses, c'était maintenant chose faite ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois bien sûr ! Il scella la porte avec un sort de fermeture pour être certain qu'ils ne seraient pas de nouveau dérangés par cet idiot.

\- Tu… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? _Demanda Lily._

Personne ne répondit et Severus était bien trop concentré sur son journal pour comprendre qu'elle lui parlait à lui. Elle lui toucha donc la main pour qu'il l'écoute.

\- Severus, tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oh oui ! Ils ont attaqué la famille Bones, une famille Sang-Pur qui a dû se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils veulent avoir tous les pouvoirs et mettre le pays à feu et à sang. Tuer tous les moldus et Nés-Moldus ne les fera pas être au pouvoir, ils tueront donc encore et toujours des sorciers. Ils ne veulent pas le bien du monde sorcier, mais bien celui de leur propre intérêt et même sûrement uniquement celui de leur chef. Il doit être un sacré bon Serpentard pour leur avoir fait croire que leur cause était juste ! Bandes d'imbéciles… _Grogna Severus avec colère._

\- Non je… Laisse tomber…

Severus releva la tête, regardant ses amis à l'air presque désespéré. Il avait encore dû rater quelque chose, qu'avait-il bien pu dire d'autre ?

\- Elle te parle du fait qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule ! _Murmura Harry, blasé._

\- Oh ! Lily… Tu es une sorcière très douée, je n'ai aucun doute que tu puisses te défendre, contre Potter ou contre qui que ce soit.

\- Merci, Severus. _Répondit-elle en rougissant, touchée par la remarque._

\- Dix points pour Serdaigle ! Il était temps ! _Fit Harry en riant._

Personne n'entendit Severus outre pour détailler ce qu'il lisait, mais tout le monde pouvait voir le sourire clairement heureux qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que finalement, il avait une chance…

HP HP HP HP

Severus n'avait pas parlé à Lily de ses sentiments, il avait bien trop peur pour cela. Et il faut aussi dire qu'il avait demandé à Harry de l'entraîner plus durement maintenant que la guerre était officiellement déclarée. De plus, Lily ne semblait pas s'être approchée encore plus de Potter et elle passait toujours autant de temps avec Severus. Il était donc légèrement rassuré, même s'il savait qu'il devrait aborder le sujet un jour.

Mais les mois passèrent sans qu'il ne dise rien. C'était plus simple de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, et pourtant tout bascula un soir d'avril…

Lily et Severus s'étaient toujours arrangés pour faire leur ronde de Préfet ensemble, ils aimaient bien avancer dans les couloirs déserts tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais ce soir-là, Lily n'arrivait pas. Severus l'attendit pendant une demi-heure avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un problème.

De son côté, Lily était bien sortie de sa salle commune pour rejoindre Severus, mais il y avait eu un facteur retardataire, James Potter. Elle était presque à la moitié du chemin quand le garçon sortit de nulle part pour lui parler.

\- Désolée de te déranger, Lily… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. _Fit timidement James._

\- Je dois faire ma ronde, Severus m'attend…

\- Oh ! Ça ne sera pas long, promis ! Tu sais, mon oncle ne va vraiment pas bien et peut-être que je vais devoir partir précipitamment demain… Mais je voulais vraiment te parler avant, si- si tu veux bien me suivre ? _Supplia-t-il._

Lily regarda le couloir où elle devait aller pour rejoindre Severus, mais elle abdiqua devant le regard suppliant de James, après tout, c'était peut-être important. Severus ne lui en voudrait pas pour avoir dix petites minutes de retard. Elle suivit donc James jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, attendant avec impatience qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Je suis maladroit avec toi, Lily… Mais c'est parce que… Et bien… Tu me plais.

Elle en resta bouche bée, elle plaisait à James ? Bon, après l'épisode du train elle y avait souvent pensé, mais depuis, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Elle était assez mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de James, puis avec le temps, tout s'était finalement rétabli et ils avaient retrouvé une relation amicale. Mais là, James lui disait clairement qu'elle l'intéressait, mais le contraire était-il vrai ?

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Oh s'il te plait ! Laisse-moi une chance ! Après tout, je suis un élève doué, courageux, drôle, j'ai appris de mes erreurs et maintenant j'aide les autres… Je suis beau et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas ! _Dit-il à toute vitesse comme pour la convaincre._ En plus, j'embrasse hyper bien !

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en l'allongeant sur la table à côté d'elle. Tout avait été tellement vite qu'elle ne vit ni n'entendit Sirius Black sortir du placard pour prendre des photos. James touchait son corps et elle n'avait qu'une idée : le repousser immédiatement ! Elle lui mordit la langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Oh putain ! _Râla James maintenant en colère._ Allez, laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer… Elles aiment toutes…

\- Arrête de me toucher, espèce de taré ! _Rugit-elle en se débattant._

James aimait de moins en moins l'attitude de la Préfète, jamais aucune fille l'avait rejetée et cela n'allait pas commencer ! Ce fut Sirius qui reprit ses esprits le premier, il arrêta de prendre des photos et s'avança pour demander à James d'arrêter. Ils étaient là pour prendre des photos compromettantes et les agiter sous le nez de Snape pour le faire enrager, et non pour violer une fille !

\- James, arrête ! _Fit Sirius sans comprendre l'attitude de son meilleur ami._

Il s'avançait pour tirer James en arrière alors que celui-ci essayait de maintenir la lionne en place, mais la jeune fille réussit à décoincer un bras pour lui décrocher une magnifique droite.

Elle profita du recul de son adversaire pour prendre sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure et envoya James contre le mur du fond. Ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu ni entendu, c'était Sirius qui était juste derrière son meilleur ami, les deux atterrirent donc contre le mur et Sirius fut doublement assommé par le choc. L'armoire dans laquelle Sirius s'était caché finit de les achevés quand elle leur tomba dessus en se brisant.

Severus qui était non loin de là entendit le bruit assourdissant et voulut ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe, mais elle était bloquée d'un sort. Son inquiétude avait alerté Harry qui était parti à la demande du brun pour profiter de son moment de solitude avec Lily, il avait transplané dans la seconde pour découvrir avec horreur Lily à moitié débraillée avec James et Sirius évanouis contre un mur, des débris autour d'eux et un peu de sang coulant de quelques blessures sans grande importance. Après plusieurs essais, ils réussirent à exploser la porte.

L'un comme l'autre s'imaginait le pire, Lily avait la jupe bien trop remontée et sa robe ainsi que sa chemise étaient déchirés et laisser voir une profonde griffure au milieu de sa poitrine. Lily avait-elle était… violée ?

Severus courra vers Lily pendant qu'Harry partit voir le Choixpeau pour qu'il alerte Dumbledore. Puis il revint vers les deux adolescents, Lily avait la robe de sorcière de Severus sur les épaules et elle pleurait dans les bras de Severus. Et c'est dans cette même position que les retrouvèrent Dumbledore et les quatre directeurs de maison qui étaient dans le bureau pour une réunion au sujet des examens qui approchaient à grands pas. Lily s'était calmée mais pleurait encore un peu et Severus était livide mais serrait fortement la Gryffondor contre lui pour la protéger d'une quelconque attaque, observant d'un regard meurtrier les deux autres Gryffondors encore inertes sur le sol, prêt à en tuer un au moindre mouvement.

Pendant que les Professeurs Slughorn et Chourave emmenaient les deux Gryffondors inconscients à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore aidé des deux autres Professeurs emmena les deux élèves dans le bureau directorial. Harry y transplana sans attendre, ils mettraient quelques minutes à arriver et il avait lui aussi besoin de se calmer. Il profita donc de ce temps pour se vider un peu l'esprit et parler avec le Choixpeau.

Il n'avait pas abandonné ses conversations avec lui, il lui avait appris quelques petits trucs importants et l'avait bien conseillé. C'était le vieux chapeau rapiécé qui lui avait conseillé de suivre le Poufsouffle Charles Carlton qui était dans la même année que Malfoy et qui enrôlait des élèves isolés et solitaires. Il était d'ailleurs devenu Mangemort avant de mourir dans le Raid de Noël. Mais le Choixpeau lui avait également conseillé d'en suivre d'autres, ou de se rendre à certains endroits du château à des heures bien précises. Il avait ainsi entendu bons nombre d'informations et avait même eu l'insigne honneur de voir la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry allait voir le Choixpeau au moins deux fois par mois, plus, s'il s'ennuyait, mais ses derniers temps, il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Cependant, il prenait tout de même le temps d'aller le voir, pour discuter même de tout et de rien, cela faisait parfois un bien fou. Le Choixpeau était un être assez sage, bien que non-humain, et il aidait sans le savoir Harry à se recentrer sur l'essentiel.

\- Tu ne pourras sauver tout le monde, Harry Potter. _Fit le Choixpeau avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

\- Je sais. Il y aura d'autres morts, d'autres survivants, d'autres couples, d'autres naissances.

\- Tu as pris tant de risque pour au final n'être même pas certain d'avoir un avenir.

\- Je n'ai jamais été certain d'avoir un avenir. _Confirma Harry._

\- Pourquoi ? _Questionna le Choixpeau, ce qui était assez rare chez lui._

\- Pour Severus. _Admit Harry._

\- Tu as fait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je fais ce que personne n'avait fait avant que j'arrive, je l'ai protégé ! Grogna Harry. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ait la vie qu'il mérite. Quitte à me sacrifier.

\- Tu t'es déjà sacrifié. Et tu le sais. La vraie question est, depuis quand en as-tu conscience ?

\- Depuis qu'il a rencontré Lily. À l'instant même où ses yeux se sont posés sur elle, j'ai compris qu'Harry Potter n'existerait jamais…

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Alors, qu'imaginez-vous comme punition pour les Maraudeurs ?

Je sais qu'Harry manque à pas mal de personnes. Mais comme je l'ai dit quand je pouvais vous répondre, Harry est moins présent parce qu'il laisse Severus vivre sa vie. C'est dur pour lui de voir Severus vivre sa vie, mais c'est ce qui est le mieux. Et au fond ça fait vraiment plaisir, car Severus n'a pas qu'Harry, il n'a pas non plus que Lily. Il a des amis, une famille. Et bien qu'Harry soit heureux, il l'envie aussi mais le laisse vivre sa vie, cette même vie qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Comme quelqu'un se le demandait, effectivement, il fallait que l'histoire avec les Maraudeurs et surtout James/Sirius se règle. Il ne reste que le prochain chapitre et nous allons pouvoir nous lancer dans la guerre. Je sais que beaucoup attendent ses actions et j'espère être à la hauteur de ses espérances ! Jusque là Severus n'était pas assez grand, mais il a à présent 16 ans et il n'a vraiment plus envie de regarder sans rien faire. Mais ça, vous le verrez bientôt...

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	24. La sanction

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai également vu deux review écris en anglais et wouah, je suis impressionnée que quelqu'un parlant une autre langue prenne le temps de lire ma fic ^^ Alors merci à vous deux également !

Je remercie les Guest, Hitori, Yzeute, Lils, Scrajoy, Fralexclem et Eliie Evan ne pouvant les remercier en privé ! ;)

Vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir proposé le renvois de James et Sirius, vous avez eu différentes idées et de très bonnes idées ! Comme le fait que James se tourne vers Voldemort suite à cette histoire (ce qu'il pourrait effectivement faire !), comme le fait que Voldy soit moins attirant maintenant qu'il a ouvertement fuit devant l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors.

Tant d'idées, certaines sont peut-être déjà en place dans mon plan machiavélique... heu dans l'idée que je me fais de l'histoire... D'autres s'ajouteront peut-être ou pas. Mais en tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir l'air autant investi ! Cela fait vraiment plaisir à voir !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture pour découvrir ce que j'ai réservé à nos deux idiots !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24 : La sanction_**

Poudlard n'avait jamais accueilli de moldus, les incidents étaient rares et cela n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Mais cette fois-ci, l'heure était grave. Monsieur et Madame Evans aidés de Madame Snape avaient débarqué à Poudlard sous les coups de minuit. Le couple Evans ne s'était pas senti d'aller à Poudlard seul escorté d'un sorcier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils entretenaient de très bons rapports avec Eileen et avaient donc osé l'appeler pour lui demander son aide, ce qu'elle avait bien sûr accepté.

Ils avaient été tous les trois accompagnés par Minerva McGonagall jusqu'à un grand appartement où les attendaient déjà Lily et Severus. Lily s'était remise de son état de choc grâce à Severus et une potion calmante, la griffure à sa poitrine avait été soignée par Slughorn qui comme tout bon Maître en Potion avait une trousse de soins d'urgence dans son laboratoire. Et même si l'on pouvait voir les traces de larme sur les joues de Lily, elle n'était plus à deux doigts de pleurer mais bien à deux doigts d'aller retourner achever James Potter et peut-être même Sirius Black, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il faisait là. La lionne avait repris le dessus et Severus en était autant soulagé qu'il en était amusé.

\- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? _Demanda Rose Evans en s'avançant pour enlacer sa fille, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle va bien._

\- C'est un élève qui m'a agressé. _Répondit Lily encore rouge de colère._

Les Evans et Eileen se tournèrent vers McGonagall pour avoir plus d'explications, c'est vrai qu'on ne leur avait rien dit et ils n'avaient rien demandé, on leur avait juste indiqué que c'était une affaire importante et grave. Filius Flitwick entra dans le salon avec un plateau de thé qu'il venait de commander aux elfes de maisons.

\- Bonsoir, Messieurs-Dames. Veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plait, nous allons vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. _Dit-il en désignant le canapé et les fauteuils._

Et s'est ainsi qu'une longue discussion commença, Lily racontant ce qu'elle avait vécu de son point de vue, Severus le peu qu'il avait pu voir et entendre, et les Professeurs ce qui allait se passer.

\- Nous vous avons fait venir d'urgence parce qu'il est évident que l'agression de votre fille ne restera pas impunie. _Fit McGonagall, intérieurement outrée que deux de ses élèves soient les auteurs d'une telle agression._ Les deux jeunes hommes sont actuellement à l'infirmerie puisqu'ils sont bien assommés à l'heure actuelle…

\- Lily n'aura pas de problème à ce propos, au moins ? _Demanda le père de Lily avec inquiétude._

\- Nullement, Monsieur Evans. Votre fille a agi en toute légitime défense. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, dans notre monde, ce genre de blessure se soigne très facilement, il leur faut juste du repos, demain ils seront remis sur pieds. _Assura Flitwick._

\- Nous leur demanderons la version des faits, bien qu'avec les photos et au pire des souvenirs que Lily est prête à nous fournir, nous n'avons pas besoin de les entendre.

\- Vous avez des photos ? Des souvenirs ? Excusez-nous mais nous sommes un peu perdus… _Avoua Edward Evans._

\- Il s'avère que le second élève avait un appareil photo dans les mains, elles sont en train d'être développées mais au vu des premières photos on peut clairement voir que votre fille se fait embrasser de force. Et pour les souvenirs, nous avons un sortilège qui nous permet de les montrer dans une pensine. C'est un peu comme… Je ne sais plus trop comment vous appelez ça mais... une boite à vision ?

\- Une télévision. _Informa doucement Severus en souriant d'amusement d'avoir entendu McGonagall essayer de dire un mot moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

\- Merci, Monsieur Snape. Donc un peu à la manière d'une té-lé-vision. Nous verrons la scène de l'extérieur, mais nous ne pouvons voir que ce que Lily a vu, et surtout se souvient.

\- D'accord, et après cela. Que se passera-t-il ? Les agresseurs seront punis de quelle manière ?

\- Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses. _Avoua Minerva McGonagall._ Les Aurors…

\- La police sorcière… _Murmura Eileen au couple Evans._

\- Oui, merci Madame Snape. Deux Aurors seront présents demain dans le bureau Directorial pour écouter Miss Evans, et Messieurs Snape, Black et Potter. Tous individuellement. Cela sera fait en présence du Directeur et vous resterez avec vos enfants, puisqu'ils sont mineurs. Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore vous convoquera très certainement demain pour savoir si vous souhaitez porter plainte.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez bien sûr être accompagné par Madame Snape. _Ajouta Flitwick en voyant le coup d'œil plein d'espoir des Evans vers Eileen Snape._ Avez-vous des questions à nous poser ?

Cela faisait beaucoup à enregistrer, surtout qu'il était assez tard et que tout le monde était fatigué, autant physiquement que moralement.

\- Je n'en vois pas, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser… Pouvons-nous rentrer avec notre fille ?

\- Bien sûr, mais en réalité, nous avions débloqué ses appartements pour que vous restiez ici avec elle justement. Cela vous évitera le voyage, si vous le voulez bien…

Les Evans et Eileen acceptèrent avec plaisir. Après quelques derniers mots, les deux Professeurs partirent en laissant les deux familles s'organiser pour dormir.

Au petit matin, Eileen retrouva son fils dans la chambre de Lily. Ils avaient eu tous les deux leurs propres chambres mais dans la nuit, Lily avait fait un cauchemar. Quand bien même était-elle forte, elle avait tout de même subi un choc qui remontait à seulement quelques heures, Severus l'avait entendu et il était venu la réconforter. Il s'était assis à côté du lit de Lily, sa main dans la sienne et sa tête contre le coin du matelas, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait dormi. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de dormir n'importe où, comme sur le sol inconfortable d'une cave à être réveillé chaque fois que le bruit d'un rat se faisait un peu trop près de son visage. Mais quand il se réveilla avec la main de Lily toujours dans la sienne, il oublia de se reprocher les courbatures qu'aurait son corps tout au long de cette journée. Par contre, il aurait bien évité la découverte de cette position par sa mère…

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! _Murmura-t-il de se relevant difficilement._

\- Ah… Et je suis censée croire quoi ?

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère commençait à avoir autant de répartie, sûrement de la faute de Thomas ! Il la suivit jusqu'au salon.

\- Je suis venu pour te parler des deux garçons… Potter et Black, c'est ça ?

Severus hocha vigoureusement la tête, il ne savait pas ce qui était prévu comme punition, mais il fallait qu'ils comprennent la leçon ! Qu'ils s'en prennent à lui passait encore, mais à Lily ! Que se serait-il passé si Lily n'avait pas réussi à se défendre ? Et si en plus, lui ne s'était pas mis à sa recherche ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu la retrouver à l'aide d'Harry, mais il aurait peut-être déjà été trop tard… Et là, il ne peut pas jurer qu'il n'aurait pas tué lui-même ces deux crétins !

\- Ils font partie tous les deux d'une famille Sang-Pur si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et de grandes familles en plus ! _Continua de citer Eileen._ Ils sont sûrement populaires, accordent beaucoup d'importance aux regards des autres…

Eileen se mit à sourire, mais pas un de ses sourires habituellement doux et gentil, non, un véritable sourire sadique. L'idée était venue, comme ça, peut-être parce qu'une Sang-Pur ne pouvait pas mieux comprendre un autre Sang-Pur, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais fait partie de la catégorie crétinerie aiguë comme ces deux-là. Mais Eileen était certaine d'une chose, l'honneur d'une famille sorcière avait une très grande importance, alors si la famille sorcière était en plus une famille de Sang-Pur…

\- Maman… Tu me fais un peu peur là…

\- Je savais que Walburga et Orion Black n'auraient jamais dû se reproduire…

\- Les parents de Black ? Tu les connais ?

\- Oh, pas vraiment… Enfant, j'étais obligée d'aller à des réceptions totalement rasoir pour sympathiser avec des Sang-Purs, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je finisse avec un mari Sang-Pur… _Dit-elle avec un peu de dégout dans la voix._ Les mariages consanguins, non merci ! Et dire qu'ils sont cousins au second degré… Mais vu la consanguinité déjà bien présente dans les familles Sang-Pur, surtout dans celle des Black, c'était déjà trop ! Pour les Potter, c'est différent, déjà je pensais qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant… Dans mes souvenirs, ils n'étaient déjà plus tout jeunes alors maintenant… Ils ont pourtant toujours l'air aussi gentil, mais leur fils…

\- Ça saute peut-être une génération ? _Proposa Severus en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Je ne crois pas. Mon père se plaignait toujours de celui de Fleamont, il devait être un homme bon aussi. Répondit Eileen avec un sourire moqueur, se souvenant de son père n'obtenant pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Rassure-moi… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils viennent tous les deux d'une famille Sang-Pur qu'ils seront épargnés ?

\- Oh non, ils ne le seront pas… Cependant…

\- Cependant ? _S'écria Severus, outré._ Ils ont voulu… lui faire du mal ! Ils lui en ont fait !

\- Calme-toi… Je comprends ta colère, crois-moi. Et ils seront punis. Je te le promets ! Avec Dumbledore, ils le seront, mais si on devait passer devant le conseil pour les faire renvoyer, y a quand même peu de chance qu'on y arrive…

Severus essaya de se calmer, ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'énerve injustement contre sa mère ou contre qui que ce soit d'autre que Black et Potter. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été autant en colère, même quand on avait voulu le mettre face à un loup-garou, il n'avait pas réagi ainsi. Mais là, ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'agissait, mais bien de Lily. Lily Evans, celle qu'il a aimée au premier regard…

\- Peu importe comment, je veux qu'ils comprennent la leçon. _Répondit gravement Severus._

\- Je te promets qu'ils la comprendront… Et sûrement bien plus durement que s'ils sont renvoyés…

Le sourire sadique fut de retour sur les lèvres d'Eileen et le même se dessina sur celles de son fils. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir ce sourire sur une ancienne élève Serpentard, encore plus quand on la savait de la famille Prince, mais cela était nettement plus choquant sur Severus Snape, le Préfet calme et gentil de Serdaigle… Mais ne pas être à Serpentard ne veut pas dire que vous ne risquez rien, bien au contraire. On est d'autant plus surpris quand la vengeance vient de là où on ne l'attend pas…

HP HP HP HP

Il fallut trois bonnes heures d'explications de la part d'Eileen aux trois Evans pour qu'ils comprennent tous les tenants et les aboutissants de son plan. Au final, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord. C'est pour cette raison que quand le Directeur Dumbledore ainsi que sa directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, vinrent les retrouver, les Evans firent part du fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas porter plainte, mais qu'ils voulaient proposer des sanctions en contrepartie.

Albus Dumbledore qui avait passé une partie de sa nuit avec les Potter, expliquant ce qu'il s'était apparemment passé et ce que risquait leur fils, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait parfaitement que cette idée ne venait pas des Evans, deux moldus ne pouvaient pas comprendre aussi bien les lois sorciers et encore plus les protocoles si spécifiques aux Sangs-Purs. Les Potter et les Black ne pourraient sûrement pas refuser ce qu'on leur demanderait, car donner une bouteille d'elfe pour que leur enfant ne soit pas renvoyé leur couterait bien trop cher, et il était également inconcevable qu'ils soient renvoyés, cela ternirait leurs images de marque et ils ne se le permettraient pas.

De plus, le Directeur avait bien remarqué comment les Black se comportaient avec leur fils ainé. Ils n'avaient même pas voulu venir cette nuit quand ils avaient appris l'histoire, disant simplement que leur idiot de fils ne méritait pas qu'ils gâchent de leur précieux temps à une heure pareille. Ils l'avaient donc recontacté ce matin pour apprendre toute cette histoire, ils ne furent pas surpris ou outrés, ils s'en fichaient complètement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient demandé à Dumbledore c'était s'il pensait que les parents de la « _Sang-de-bourbe_ » pourraient porter plainte.

Dumbledore n'avait su quoi répondre, il n'était pas surpris de l'attitude des deux Black mais s'attendait au moins à un peu plus d'implication dans l'éducation de leur fils. Voilà peut-être pourquoi Sirius Black tournait mal. Oh, il aimait bien Sirius Black et James Potter, des jeunes hommes talentueux, blagueurs et populaires. Mais le vieux sorcier devait bien avouer que cela ne faisait pas tout. Les deux élèves étaient centrés sur eux-mêmes et seulement eux, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils brisaient le règlement régulièrement, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que cela Albus qui en avait l'habitude, mais entre des petites bêtises et mettre véritablement en danger la vie de ses camarades, il y avait un grand pas que Black et Potter avaient franchis en de nombreuses occasions. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que leurs paroles pouvaient avoir tant d'importance pour certains de leurs camarades, Minerva lui avait rapporté régulièrement que plusieurs élèves avaient été profondément blessés par des remarques blessantes de l'un des deux garçons. Qui sait ce que de telles paroles peuvent avoir sur un élève fragile ? Et le pire est bien qu'aucune remontrance ne semblait faire effet. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, les choses allaient réellement changer…

Dans cette vie, Dumbledore ne pourra pas laisser couler jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement bouleverse réellement les deux adolescents et qu'ils finissent par se calmer. Cette fois-ci, il y a peu de chance pour que Lily Evans accepte de sortir avec le garçon toujours attentionné et prévenant que James Potter serait devenu. Celui-ci n'aurait pas à devoir faire des efforts, à devoir changer pour lui plaire. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, James Potter finirait par grandir malgré tout, tout comme Sirius Black…

HP HP HP HP

Il y avait du monde dans le bureau du Directeur ce jour-là, certains cours avaient même dû être annulés à cause de la présence de quelques Professeurs dans ce même bureau. Il se jouait un moment important et rare, deux élèves allaient passer devant le jugement de Poudlard.

Sirius Black était sur la droite, entouré de ses parents qui malgré leurs apparences calmes n'étaient vraiment pas heureux de se trouver ici. James Potter était sur la gauche, également entouré de ses parents, ceux-ci ne faisaient aucun effort pour ne pas montrer leur mécontentement quant à l'attitude de leur fils.

Les deux garçons étaient passés individuellement avec leurs parents devant le conseil de Poudlard qui se constituait de trois personnes du corps enseignant de Poudlard en plus d'Albus Dumbledore il y avait donc Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn et Filius Flitwick. Il y avait également Poppy Pomfresh qui était là pour attester des blessures de chacun, un envoyé du Ministère en collaboration avec Poudlard pour prendre en note ce conseil et approuver officiellement les sanctions qui pourraient être prises en dehors de celle de l'école, et de deux Aurors pour veiller à la sécurité de tous. Il y avait aussi Harry, mais personne en dehors du Choixpeau ne pouvait le voir et seul Severus pouvait sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

Autant dire que les deux garçons n'avaient pas fait les fiers quand ils avaient dû entrer entourer de leurs parents. Déjà qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux pris une bonne soufflante chacun de leur côté, mais là… Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient bientôt majeurs et qu'on allait quasiment les juger comme des adultes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que James se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une grosse ânerie, Sirius l'avait déjà compris la veille avant de se recevoir James en pleine poitrine cause du sort de Lily.

Ils avaient pitoyablement bredouillé leur version de l'histoire, pour Sirius cela se faisait sous le demi-sourire assez fier de ses parents qui voyaient enfin une part de Serpentard en lui, et pour James c'était sous les regards impitoyables de ses parents. Sirius ne pensa pas un seul instant à mentir, alors que James essaya bien une fois en disant que Lily avait semblé d'accord, mais il s'était vite ravisé quand sa mère lui avait demandé d'une voix froide s'il était bien sûr de ce qu'il disait.

Et il y avait les Evans en centre de la pièce, Lily aussi avait été entendue et elle avait montré tout le courage dont une Gryffondor pouvait faire preuve en pareil instant, elle avait également montré la colère et la rage d'une parfaite lionne, tout le monde avait essayé de cacher un sourire quand la jeune fille leur expliqua qu'elle avait voulu _« les écraser comme les petits vermisseaux peureux qu'ils sont_ ! ». Seul Slughorn n'avait pas pu s'empêcher un petit ricanement, aucun doute qu'il féliciterait la jeune fille à leur prochaine réunion du Club de Slug !

Severus Snape était également présent avec sa mère, après tout, c'était lui qui était arrivé le premier. Cela n'avait pas été nécessaire mais Dumbledore se doutait que les Evans étaient un peu perdus et intimidés par les deux autres familles.

\- Si l'on regroupe les trois témoignages. _Fit calmement Dumbledore après que tout le monde se soit installé._ Miss Evans a été attirée par Monsieur Potter dans une salle de classe déserte. Ensuite, Monsieur Potter a embrassé Miss Evans sans son consentement et alors qu'elle se débattait pour le repousser, Monsieur Potter a tout de même continué en la couchant sur une table. Monsieur Black qui était préalablement caché dans l'armoire de cette même classe sortie de sa cachette pour prendre des photos.

Albus Dumbledore sortit les photos récupérées dans l'appareil qui était tombé après le sort lancé par Lily sur James. Les photos sorcières avaient un avantage sur celles moldues, elles bougeaient. Et c'est grâce à ce petit plus que l'on pouvait clairement voir Lily en train de se débattre pendant le baiser, et pire encore, ce fut la photo où James lui arracha une partie de sa tenue tout en la griffant par mégarde.

\- Au dire de Monsieur Black, se fut après cette dernière photo qu'il voulut arrêter James. Miss Evans avait entre-temps réussi à se dégager assez pour donner un coup de poing à Monsieur Potter, puis suite à cela, elle put récupérer sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure et lancer un puissant Repulso. Sortilège qui toucha Monsieur Potter et emporta Monsieur Black qui se trouvait juste derrière lui pour, selon lui, l'arrêter dans son agression envers Miss Evans.

\- Et pourquoi une… jeune fille… a suivi un jeune homme dans une salle de classe ? _Demanda méchamment Walburga Black._ Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il voulait plus que discuter, elle devait donc s'attendre à ce genre d'acte !

Personne ne rata la tension qui submergea Severus Snape, s'il le pouvait, il aurait remis cette affreuse bonne femme à sa place. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, cela leur apporterait bien trop d'ennui.

\- Miss Evans, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez suivis Monsieur Potter ? _Demanda calmement Dumbledore._

\- Je n'avais d'abord aucune intention de le suivre. Severus m'attendait pour faire notre ronde de Préfet, comme chaque soir. Mais James Potter m'a dit qu'il serait peut-être obligé de partir à cause de son oncle qui est très malade et qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose avant de partir.

\- Son oncle ? _Interrompit Fleamont Potter en serrant les poings._

\- Oui, Lord Potter ? Une remarque ?

\- James n'a pas d'oncle. Je suis fils unique et ma femme n'a qu'une sœur, qui soit dit en passant, se porte parfaitement bien.

James se tassa un peu plus sur son siège, un mensonge de plus de dévoiler. Lily était livide de colère, elle avait tellement cru en cette histoire. C'est d'ailleurs un peu ça qui les avait rapprochés, elle s'était fait du souci pour lui ! Merlin ! Elle s'était fait avoir comme une gamine !

L'infirmière expliqua calmement les blessures sur les deux Gryffondors, rien de bien grave pour des sorciers, mais ils ont tout de même eue une bonne commotion cérébrale, une côte cassée pour Sirius Black et un nez cassé pour James Potter.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que Miss Evans a voulu tuer mon fils ? _Grogna Lord Black._

\- Tuer ? _S'insurgea l'infirmière._ Aucune de ces blessures n'aurait pu être mortelle à Monsieur Potter ou Monsieur Black ! Le Repulso était incroyablement puissant, mais les dégâts facilement soignables.

\- De plus, Miss Evans était en cas de légitime défense. _Affirma McGonagall._

\- Pas d'agression, pas de commotion. _Affirma l'homme du Ministère d'une voix coupante._

Il était maintenant clair pour les Black que leur fils ne pourrait échapper à aucune punition. Pas qu'ils avaient grandement l'intention de le défendre, après tout, ce n'était que Sirius, le plus décevant de la famille, mais ils n'avaient tout de même pas envie de le voir se faire punir juste à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Se faire battre par une fille était déjà bien assez honteux, mais en plus par une de son espèce !

Les Potter avaient parfaitement compris que leur fils ne gagnerait rien, sa culpabilité était flagrante et ils n'avaient nullement l'envie de l'aider à se sortir de ses propres bêtises ! Quelle que soient les sanctions qu'il recevrait aujourd'hui, ils avaient bien l'intention d'en rajouter d'autres et d'essayer de trouver des solutions pour qu'il comprenne que son comportement était inacceptable, et pas que pour un Potter, mais bien pour un homme bien ! Alors que Slughorn expliquait les blessures de la jeune fille, la griffure profonde sur sa poitrine et le choc émotionnel, le couple Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal avec leur fils pour qu'il soit devenu ainsi. La réponse leur vint bien trop vite à leur goût, ils lui avaient tout cédé, tous ses caprices, toutes ses envies, il avait toujours tout eu et le plus rapidement possible. Cela avait déjà commencé à changer depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il harcelait certains élèves, notamment Severus Snape, mais ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il était pour eux hors de question d'un Potter ait un tel comportement !

Après que Severus ait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu, c'est-à-dire peu de choses, Dumbledore passa donc à ce qui intéressait tout le monde.

\- Les Evans ne portent pas plainte contre Monsieur Potter ou Monsieur Black. _Dit-il en laissant un petit temps de silence alors qu'il entendait le soupir de soulagement des deux adolescents concernés._ Cependant, un tel comportement ne peut être admis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans être sanctionné. Nous nous sommes donc mis d'accord sur les termes de la punition dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec Monsieur et Madame Evans, les Professeurs ici présents et moi-même. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Black ont sans conteste préparé cette agression ensemble, quand bien même ils ne voulaient pas que cela aille aussi loin, les sanctions seront donc les mêmes pour les deux élèves.

Albus ancra quelques secondes sont regard perçant dans celui de ses deux élèves, ils étaient encore un peu plus pale qu'au début de cette entrevue, s'imaginant les pires punitions possibles. Dumbledore regarda finalement le papier qu'il avait devant lui et regarda de nouveau les personnes autour de lui tout en annonçant d'une voix impitoyable les sanctions.

\- Monsieur Black et Monsieur Potter sont renvoyés temporaires jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ils ne pourront venir que pour passer leurs BUSE. Aucun d'entre eux, et ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs années d'études à Poudlard, ne pourra devenir Préfet, Préfet-en-Chef ou Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. De plus, il a été décidé en accord avec leur tête de maison qu'ils ne pourraient plus intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

James était d'un blanc maladif, les Professeurs qui le regardaient se demandaient même s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Sirius aussi était presque tout aussi blanc, mais étrangement, ce fut le premier des deux qui comprit qu'ils avaient fait la plus grosse connerie de leur vie. Sirius se répétait qu'ils avaient mérité ces sanctions, même si elles étaient dures à avaler, ils les avaient méritées !

\- Voilà pour les décisions que nous pouvions prendre sans demander l'avis du Ministère. Pour cette partie-là, Monsieur Lelty vous énoncera lui-même les sanctions décidées par le Ministère en accord avec Poudlard.

L'homme sortit un parchemin pour le dérouler et fit comme Dumbledore un peu plus tôt.

\- Poudlard et le Ministère de l'Éducation ont donc décidé que Monsieur Sirius Orion Black et Monsieur James Adrian Potter devront chacun débourser 500 Gallions pour préjudice moral envers Mademoiselle Lily Rose Evans. De plus, puisqu'ils ne sont apparemment pas encore capables de prendre des décisions matures et réfléchies, il leur sera interdit d'utiliser leur baguette librement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et ce jusqu'à leur majorité. Ils pourront garder leur baguette sur eux mais un Professeur sera chargé de bloquer ou débloquer la baguette si le besoin est. Pour les entraînements, les deux élèves devront obligatoirement être à l'étude pour pratiquer en présence d'un membre du corps professoral. Le Ministère souhaite également rappeler à ses deux élèves qu'ils ont commis une faute extrêmement grave qui aurait pu se solder par leurs renvois définitifs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et pour leur rappeler ce fait et démontrer qu'ils ne sont pas au-dessus des lois, il sera inscrit sur leur dossier magique et ce pour une durée de dix ans le fait qu'ils ont été sanctionnés par le Ministère et par Poudlard, et la raison de ces sanctions. Sans oublier qu'à partir du 1er Juillet de cette année, et ce, pour une durée de deux ans, Messieurs Black et Potter devront avoir un entretien hebdomadaire avec un psychomage de Ste Mangouste. Après cette durée de deux ans, une évaluation sera faite pour continuer ou arrêter ce suivi. Et au moins jusqu'à cette évaluation finale, tous permis, examen ou concours sera interdit, à l'exception des BUSE et des ASPIC.

Monsieur Lelty leva enfin le regard de son parchemin pour observer autour de lui. Il était assez fier de son petit effet et espérait bien que cela serait une leçon que les deux adolescents comprendraient. Quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que la présence du Ministre n'était pas requise puisque la famille n'allait pas porter plainte devant le Ministère, il avait été surpris mais surtout soulagé. Étant lui-même un Sang-Mêlé, il connait assez bien le monde moldu pour y avoir grandi, et autant dire que si ce genre d'histoire lui était arrivé, sa mère aurait certainement voulu porter plainte. Mais autant renvoyer un Né-Moldu ou même un Sang-Mêlé peut-être simple, mais un Sang-Pur… Quand bien même leur enfant les déçoit, ils ont une telle étiquette à tenir qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais faire renvoyer leur enfant de Poudlard, même si c'est pour les renier par la suite.

C'est pour cette raison qu'un très vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand son regard se posa brièvement sur Eileen Snape. Qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu ? Eileen Prince, Préfète des Serpentards, une élève intelligente à ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Et il n'avait pu que le confirmer quand elle était partie, sa famille l'avait reniée sans aucun scrupule pour ne pas avoir épousé l'homme qu'ils avaient choisi pour elle. Lelty ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait bien fait. Son intelligence et sa ruse étant parfaitement intactes, elle avait magnifiquement bien conseillé les Evans dans ce petit jeu…

\- Un seul manquement envers ses sanctions, et de nouvelles sanctions pourront être ajoutés à celles déjà décidées. Cela ira de la simple amande de 15 Gallions minimum jusqu'à Askaban pour une durée plus ou moins longue, selon la faute.

Les deux adolescents pâlirent encore un peu plus. Bien sûr, peu avait une peine d'Askaban à vie pour avoir manqué à l'une de ses sanctions. Mais tout dépend. Et puis, une journée passée à Askaban vous fait vite vous excuser, peu importe de quoi tant que vous sortez.

\- Il va de soi que si un quelconque problème survient de nouveau, vous n'aurez plus de seconde chance. _Affirma Dumbledore d'une voix grave._ Nous sommes habitués à voir des infractions aux règlements, c'est régulier mais cela reste mineur. Nous sommes vraiment déçus de votre comportement, j'enlève donc 75 points chacun à Gryffondor pour avoir agressé une élève. Et j'en ajoute 50 à Serdaigle, pour votre perspicacité à comprendre que l'absence de votre camarade n'était pas normale et n'avoir pas hésité un seul instant à l'aider, Monsieur Snape.

L'entretien s'arrêta là, dans un silence tendu. L'homme du Ministère fit passer des papiers à signer par les trois Black et les trois Potter. Au moment de partir, les Aurors se mirent chacun à côté d'une famille pour la raccompagner jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

\- Vous êtes certainement la mieux placée ici pour savoir ce que sont les erreurs d'adolescents. _Fit Lord Black en regardant Eileen dans les yeux._ Il est décevant qu'une jeune femme ayant tant de qualités de Serpentard ait fait une telle erreur au point d'être reniée…

\- Une erreur de jeunesse ? _Répéta Eileen en souriant._ Bien au contraire, c'est la décision la plus censée que j'ai prise de ma vie. Et tout comme moi, j'espère que votre fils retrouvera le chemin de la raison.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! _Grogna-t-il en bombant le torse pour se montrer dans toute sa splendeur._

\- C'est pour cela… Parce que les Sang-Purs se pensent au-dessus des lois et de tous sorciers que j'ai décidé de partir.

Lord Black se retourna sèchement et partit sans un regard en arrière, bien vite suivi par sa femme et son fils. Toute cette histoire avait eu au moins le mérite de vraiment faire réfléchir Sirius. Partir parce qu'on déteste ses parents est une chose, partir parce qu'on est ouvertement contre les idéaux de ses parents en est une autre. Et Sirius allait bientôt franchir cette ligne…


	25. Les conséquences

Salut les ptits loups ! Vous savez ce qui me fait rire aujourd'hui ? C'est qu'en débutant l'écriture de ce chapitre, je voulais absolument que l'on comprenne que les choses sérieuses allaient commencés tout en répondant à ce qui n'avait pas dit dans la chapitre précédant (et y en a encore à dire ! ;)). Puis finalement... J'ai écris, écris puis c'est le chapitre le plus long avec le 23éme "Le piège" ! Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

J'ai vu que les sanctions avaient finalement plu au plus grand nombre d'entre vous et qu'une partie avait bien plus d'espoir que Sirius retrouve le droit chemin plutôt que James.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et encouragement !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Les conséquences**_

L'histoire avait fait grand bruit dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner. James Potter et Sirius Black, accompagnés de leurs parents, étaient passés dans le grand hall avec leurs malles volant derrière eux. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot et leurs visages étaient pâles à faire peur. Ils étaient exclus, c'était la rumeur. Nul ne savait si celle-ci était vraie et si elle l'était, si c'était temporaire ou définitif.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que tout le monde sache qui était impliqué, Lily Evans et Severus Snape, deux Préfets appréciés de tous, avaient eux aussi disparu depuis la veille au soir, tout comme James et Sirius. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, pas même les amis des quatre adolescents.

Ou peut-être bien que deux d'entre eux savaient quelque chose, grâce à une étrange carte qu'ils avaient inventée avec leurs deux amis exclus. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow avaient attentivement regardé la carte depuis la veille au soir. Et la première chose qu'ils avaient vue, c'était Sirius, James, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Dumbledore, et plusieurs professeurs dans une salle de classe qui à leur connaissance, ne servait pas. Ils avaient vu les pas de ses personnes s'agiter de nombreuses fois dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un Professeur emmène leurs deux amis à l'infirmerie et les deux autres élèves suivirent le Directeur dans son bureau. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Sirius et James manigançaient quelque chose, Remus et Peter le savaient, leurs deux compères n'avaient pas un comportement normal depuis la rentrée. Et ce rapprochement avec Lily Evans… Non, tout cela était bien trop étrange.

Et la venue des Potter en pleine nuit, plus celle des Evans et d'Eileen Snape, sans oublier les Black qui eux n'étaient arrivés qu'au petit matin. Non, ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas. Et il y avait beaucoup de chance que tout cela ait été provoqué par la faute de leurs deux amis bien trop puérils pour laisser tomber une guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. James et Sirius n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à humilier Severus Snape, celui-ci s'était toujours défendu brillamment et avec classe. Remus savait que ses amis le détestaient pour ça, et il savait parfaitement que les seuls à faire la guerre dans cette histoire étaient bien ses deux amis.

La réunion que lui et Peter avaient pu voir se faire dans le bureau du Directeur avec en plus de certains Professeurs, trois autres personnes inconnues. Une chose était sûre, quelqu'un allait avoir de gros problèmes, et leurs doutes se confirmèrent quand Sirius et James passèrent dans le grand hall avec leurs parents pour partir du château. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, cette erreur avait été celle de trop. Remus se doutait que le Directeur n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, il lui avait promis que personne ne saurait pour son secret. Alors cette fois-ci, Sirius et James avaient vraiment dû faire quelque chose de grave pour être ainsi expulsé, temporairement ou non, sans qu'on appuie cette demande d'exclusion avec l'histoire de Sirius l'année dernière.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps aux deux garçons et même à tout Poudlard pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Quinze minutes après le passage de James, Sirius et leurs parents, ils virent Severus et Lily accompagnés eux aussi de leurs parents. Mais eux n'avaient pas de malle derrière eux et leurs parents n'avaient pas le visage fermé ou montrant clairement de la colère, non, c'était même plutôt le contraire.

Le couple Evans continuait à jeter des coups d'œil furtif tout autour d'eux, éternellement fasciné par le château qui semblait avoir une vie propre. Et Eileen avait le regard un peu rêveur et nostalgique, se souvenant de ses jeunes années passées entre ces murs. Le Directeur en personne les accompagnait, les laissant observer sans rien dire mais avec toujours son éternel sourire coller à ses lèvres. Sourire que pourtant il n'avait pas quelques heures plus tôt…

Les Evans et Eileen finirent par saluer leurs enfants et le Directeur avant de partir. Eileen voulait faire visiter Pré-Au-Lard à Rose et Edward avant de rentrer, une bonne occasion de leur en faire apprendre un peu plus sur le monde sorcier. Puis Lily et Severus rejoignirent leur groupe d'ami à la table des Serdaigles. Ils se mettaient presque toujours à cette table car c'était des quatre maisons celle qui se mêlait le moins à la conversation des autres. Il n'y avait pas de fouineurs pour essayer d'écouter leur conversation, pas d'idiots parlant tellement fort qu'on aurait pensé qu'ils voulaient être entendus jusqu'aux cachots et pas d'élèves trop curieux pour poser pleins de questions sur des choses qui ne les regardaient pas. Mais aujourd'hui, même les Serdaigles regardaient avec curiosité Lily et Severus venir à leur table.

Tout le monde attendait de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Même les Professeurs étaient actuellement en train d'écouter les récits de Minerva, Filius et Horace. Le renvoi même temporaire d'un élève était assez rare, avant cela, il y avait de nombreuses heures de colles et de mémoire d'élève, le dernier renvoi datait de plusieurs années et ce n'était autre que pour le meurtre d'une élève. La faute devait donc être lourde, bien qu'à y réfléchir Sirius et James avaient reçu de nombreuses sanctions avant cela.

La seconde partie du plan d'Eileen put commencer. Lily raconta sans trop en dire ce qu'il s'était passé, James et Sirius avaient essayé de l'agresser et elle les avait repoussés. Suite à cela, Severus qui la cherchait pour leur ronde de Préfet l'avait retrouvé et il avait averti le Directeur. C'est ainsi que la première version de l'histoire commença. Le but était de parler mais sans trop en dire, laisser le temps aux élèves d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu se passer, d'envenimer les choses ou non. Puis de lâcher des informations aux files des semaines et mois pour que personne n'oublie vraiment jusqu'au retour de James et Sirius.

Cependant, Horace Slughorn ne put s'empêcher de féliciter chaudement Lily pour son Repulso qui avait envoyé les deux garçons complètement à la renverse. Ce fut deux semaines après l'incident, et étonnamment, cela fit encore plus de bruit auprès des élèves de l'entendre par un Professeur. Car si Horace Slughorn félicitait Lily Evans, c'est qu'il avait été véritablement impressionné, surtout qu'il avait bien dit que cela avait rendu KO les deux Gryffondors. Un mois plus tard, on pouvait entendre dans toute l'école que James et Sirius avaient tous les deux attaqué lâchement une jeune fille seule de leur propre maison et qu'ils s'étaient fait battre à plat de couture par un banal Repulso. Si ça, ce n'était pas la honte…

HP HP HP HP

Et pendant que tout Poudlard était partagé entre l'indignation de leurs actes et la moquerie qu'engendrait la façon dont ils avaient été remis à leur place, les deux Gryffondors avaient compris que les punitions dans le bureau du Directeur n'étaient qu'une partie de la sanction.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, James s'était vu confisquer sa baguette et toutes ses affaires qu'il adorait tant et qu'il avait récupérées depuis trop peu de temps à son gout. Il avait été consigné dans sa chambre – chambre qui n'avait plus que son lit et son bureau avec ses livres de cours pour réviser ses BUSE- jusqu'à ce que ses parents se calment assez pour ne pas l'étriper sur place. James trouvait les sanctions un peu démesurées, il était quelqu'un de bien, il n'aurait jamais violé Evans, n'est-ce pas ? Il essayait de s'en convaincre, car plus il se posait la question, plus il en doutait. Il n'avait pas aimé que la jeune fille lui résiste, personne jusqu'ici ne lui avait résisté. Mais il se serait bien arrêté à un moment donné ?

James Potter resta consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir, et il ne fit que réfléchir à ses actes. Plus les heures passaient, plus il se faisait peur. Était-il quelqu'un de mauvais ? Il ne savait quoi répondre à cette question, et c'est bien cela qui lui fit le plus peur.

De son côté, Sirius était rentré avec ses parents. Ils l'avaient également consigné dans sa chambre, pas qu'il ait envie de traîner dans le reste de cette sinistre maison, et sa baguette lui fut retiré. Sirius Black était puni, mais là où son meilleur ami l'avait été pour ce qu'il avait fait, Sirius l'était pour s'être fait attraper et avoir apporté la honte sur la famille Black en se faisant avoir par une « _femelle Sang-de-Bourbe_ ». Et ça rendit Sirius malade. Ses parents s'en foutaient complètement, il aurait même pu violer Lily Evans que cela ne les aurait même pas dérangés. Non, le problème pour eux avait été qu'il se soit fait attraper. Sirius culpabilisait pour ce qu'il avait fait, et la seule chose que ses parents lui reprochaient et ce pour quoi il était soulagé qu'elle se soit passée. Personne n'aurait mérité ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à Lily Evans, mais James et lui avaient amplement mérité les sanctions qu'on leur avait données. Sirius en était convaincu.

Le changement avait été long à s'opérer, mais peut-être que les deux garçons retrouveraient enfin la voie de la raison…

HP HP HP HP

Le temps était passé rapidement. Les élèves étaient tous en train de réviser, surtout ceux passant leurs BUSE ou leurs ASPIC. Malgré cela, il y avait déjà dans l'air un sentiment de légèreté et de liberté. Pour Harry, le changement était presque flagrant. C'était dû à l'absence de James et Sirius.

Peter et Remus avaient dû commencer à faire cavalier seul, sans être entourés la plupart du temps de leurs deux autres acolytes. Au début, cela avait été dur, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leur petit groupe les coupait des autres élèves. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient compris que le départ de Sirius et James avait changé les choses en mieux. Ils ne leur en voulaient pas, eux-mêmes n'avaient pas compris à quel point ils s'étaient isolés sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais à présent, il n'était pas rare que des élèves viennent pour leur demander de réviser avec eux ou pour sortir à Pré-Au-Lard.

Remus et Peter n'avaient pas vraiment su comment réagir, ils n'étaient pas asociaux mais il est vrai que souvent, c'est James et Sirius qui décidaient. Mais ils n'étaient plus là pour décider, et cela sembla libérer les deux adolescents de contraintes qu'ils ne pensaient pas avoir. Tout cela avait rapproché Remus et Peter encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient capable. Tous les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, même avec James et Sirius. Ils se parlaient, ils avaient à peu près les mêmes centres d'intérêt mais il était rare que l'un d'eux parle de leur vie une fois rentrée chez eux. Il y avait bien James qui parlait ou plutôt se vantait de ce que ses parents lui avaient acheté ou ce qu'ils allaient lui acheter, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Peter qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être la dernière brindille du balai se sentait plus important, comme si l'amitié avec Remus était finalement ce qu'il avait toujours attendu sans vraiment le savoir. Peter était devenu le confident de Remus, celui-ci lui avait confié ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, et Peter se sentait à présent enfin important et utile pour quelqu'un. Il avait la sensation d'avoir réellement un ami pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand les deux Gryffondors se rendirent compte de l'erreur qu'ils avaient faite en étant continuellement ensemble, repoussant sans le savoir les autres élèves, ils se promirent de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs plus longtemps. Remus poussa donc Peter à accoster d'autres élèves et se faire de nouvelles amitiés. Et l'assurance que lui avait tout de même procurée l'amitié qu'il avait avec ses trois amis donna à Remus le courage de faire de même. Les Maraudeurs seront toujours les quatre garçons, cependant, d'autres amitiés allaient naître pour le bien de tous.

Les Infinis aussi avaient vu un changement. Severus se sentait moins stresser, il n'avait pas remarqué que la présence des deux nuisibles l'affectait à ce point. Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il était plus apaisé, et qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de voir James Potter avec Lily. Harry avait espéré que l'agression de Lily les aurait aidés à se rapprocher, mais ils faisaient comme si Severus n'avait jamais rejoint Lily cette fameuse nuit pour la rassurer en lui tenant la main. Pourtant, tout le monde avait espéré voir un rapprochement. Surtout Mathilde et Andrew qui avaient parié pour un rapprochement avant la fin de l'année.

Les Infinis et les Maraudeurs étaient les seuls à vraiment savoir l'entièreté de l'histoire. Et alors que ces derniers avaient vivement désapprouvé leurs amis par de nombreuses lettres totalement outrées de leurs actes, les Infinis eux n'avaient pu que regarder avec désespoirs leurs deux amis qui ne s'avouaient toujours pas leurs sentiments.

Mais tout changea en ce dernier week-end avant les examens. Les Infinis qui révisaient depuis de nombreux mois en prévision des BUSE avaient décidé de sortir à Pré-Au-Lard en ce dernier week-end de l'année scolaire. Le temps était magnifique et il y avait peu d'élèves osant sortir alors que les examens étaient si proches.

Harry avait également décidé de faire une pause en suivant les adolescents à Pré-Au-Lard, il était toujours amusé d'essayer de comparer ce que lui avait pu acheter et ce qu'il se faisait à cette époque ! Après tout, Voldemort se faisait silencieux depuis son attaque ratée de Noël, bon nombre de Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et cela ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait dû fuir devant l'ennemie, donnant ainsi une mauvaise image de lui. Le recrutement avait d'ailleurs considérablement diminué depuis ce temps, déjà parce qu'on avait découvert ce qu'il faisait réellement, c'est-à-dire torturer et tuer, et ce n'était pas forcement la première chose que de jeunes diplômés voulaient faire, même si c'était sur des moldus. Et également parce qu'il avait fui, ce qui brisait grandement l'image du sorcier puissant et fort qui les mène à la libération des sorciers.

Il n'avait donc fait que quelques attaques, bien moins importantes, et bien plus rarement, surtout maintenant que le Ministère avait dû accepter qu'ils étaient en guerre et était donc toujours sur le qui-vive. Mais aujourd'hui, Voldemort voulait taper un grand coup pour rappeler à tous qu'il était encore là et qu'il comptait bien se battre. Et alors qu'Harry se baladait tranquillement dans le village sorcier avec les Infinis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoqua une dizaine de Mangemorts, allant du novice au plus confirmé. Il n'avait rien dit à personne et ses Mangemorts apprenaient à ce même instant ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire dans les minutes qui suivirent. Faire peur et faire savoir aux sorciers qu'il valait mieux être avec lui que contre lui.

HP HP HP HP

Harry n'avait jamais eu à affronter une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, tout simplement parce que les protections avaient été renforcées le début de la Seconde Guerre. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que le Ministère comprenne qu'ils étaient en guerre, il refusait de croire que Voldemort pouvait s'en prendre à des sorciers puisque jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pu prouver que les attaques sur moldus.

Une partie des élèves s'étaient donc retrouvés face à des Mangemorts. Le but n'était pas de tué, mais de faire le plus peur possible. Leur Maître avait été très précis à ce sujet, la mort ne devait être qu'un dernier recours. Ils pouvaient blesser, torturer, mais pas tuer, c'était pour montrer leur clémence…

Mais le peu d'élèves de Poudlard se trouvant au village sorcier avaient de la ressource, une grande partie d'entre eux suivaient les cours de duel et avaient donc appris bons nombres de sortilèges de défense en plus de leur programme. Cela ne faisait peut-être que repousser les assaillants, mais c'était déjà beaucoup ! Minerva McGonagall qui avait été celle désignée en surveillance pour cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait lancé un Patronus de secours vers le château. Une partie des habitants et commerçants étaient cloitrés chez eux, beaucoup trop trouillards pour sortir. Et d'autres avaient été obligés d'en sortir parce que plusieurs sorts avaient détruit et enflammé les maisons et boutiques. Les élèves les plus vieux ayant le courage d'affronter les Mangemorts faisaient leur possible pour protéger les plus jeunes et créaient un chemin pour qu'ils retournent à Poudlard.

Les Infinis avaient été obligés de se séparer quand une gerbe de flammes vola vers eux. Malgré tous, les élèves accompagnés des Professeurs qui étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes prirent rapidement le dessus et quand les Aurors transplanèrent, les Mangemorts partirent aussitôt en laissant deux Mangemorts novices pétrifiés sur le chemin principal.

Et alors que tout le monde pensait l'attaque terminée, un Mangemort sortit de nulle part et lança un sort en direction du groupe des Infinis. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir outre Severus qui poussa Lily et Mark à côté de lui pour prendre le sort à leur place. La souffrance fut telle que Severus ne cria pas mais s'effondra immédiatement dans une douce inconscience où la souffrance n'existait plus. Et le Mangemort transplana non sans recevoir un sortilège de découpe de la part de l'Aurore Shacklebolt.

HP HP HP HP

Severus se réveilla à l'infirmerie, quelques heures après l'attaque. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête et ses poumons le brûlaient à chacune de ses respirations.

\- Il est réveillé ! _Cria la voix soulagée de Lily._

\- Oh Merlin ! Pas si fort ! _Grogna-t-il._

Poppy Pomfresh s'approcha vivement de son patient. Elle avait eu peur de devoir envoyer le jeune homme à Ste Mangouste. S'il l'avait fallu, elle l'aurait fait, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle attaque se produise à Pré-Au-Lard ! Et encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à des élèves !

\- Prenez ceci, Monsieur Snape. Cela vous soulagera. Fit doucement Poppy.

Severus se releva difficilement et prit la potion d'une main tremblante. Il eut peur d'en renverser quand une main stabilisa la sienne, une main douce et chaude qui à elle seule apaisa légèrement Severus des maux que son corps pouvait avoir. Il sentit la potion plus par réflexe que pour savoir ce que c'était, il avait parfaitement reconnu cette couleur et cette odeur si caractéristique de la potion antidouleur. Lily l'aida donc à boire ce qui le soulagerait enfin de ce mal de tête mais pas de la douleur de ses poumons.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un sortilège vicieux qui aurait pu vous être fatal si quelqu'un n'avait pas eu l'idée de lancer un bouclier pour amortir le choc. _Répondit l'infirmière._

\- Un bouclier, qui ?

Severus regarda ses amis mais tout le monde haussa les épaules en signe de négation. Personne n'avait su qui avait lancé ce bouclier, la version officielle fut que le sortilège avait été instinctivement posé sans que la personne s'en souvienne ou qu'il avait été là depuis quelques minutes et que par miracle Severus avait été protégé. Il n'y avait que Severus pour s'imaginer une autre version, celle dans laquelle Harry avait réussi il ne savait comment, à le protéger une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vous laisse dix minutes, Monsieur Snape doit se reposer. _Prévint l'infirmière avant de regarder sérieusement Severus._ Le Directeur va contacter votre mère, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, pour vous parler du sort reçu et des potions que vous serez sûrement obligé de prendre pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais nous en parlerons seuls avec votre mère. Sur ce, jeunes gens, dix minutes ! _Rappela-t-elle sévèrement._

L'infirmière partit sans un mot de plus. Severus ne savait pas le sort qu'il avait reçu mais au vu de la douleur à ses poumons et de l'air de gravité de l'infirmière, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose d'anodin. Surtout si elle n'en parlait pas devant ses amis et qu'ils allaient faire venir sa mère, bien qu'il y ait le secret médical, cela n'empêchait pas Pomfresh de parler de blessures bénignes devant les amis. Mais là, ce n'était pas bénin, c'était un sort qui aurait pu être mortel, lancé par un Mangemort qui avait voulu tuer.

\- Je te remercie, Sev ! _Fit Mark en s'approchant de lui._ Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrive mais j'avoue que si tu ne t'étais pas interposé, avec mes problèmes respiratoires j'aurais pu y passer.

\- J'avoue n'avoir pas vraiment réfléchi…

Severus avait agi par pur instinct, même s'il avait su que le sortilège aurait pu mortellement blesser Mark, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait eu en tête. En fait, il n'avait rien eu en tête, il n'avait fait que voir le rayon de lumière venir vers eux et avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait dans le laps de temps imparti.

Harry lui avait dit un jour lors de l'une des séances d'entraînement dans la Salle-sur-Demande : « _Pendant une bataille, les gens réagissent à l'instinct. Même ceux que tu penses les plus courageux peuvent partir en courant et ceux auxquelles tu n'aurais jamais pensé sont à côté de toi dans la bataille. C'est un peu comme révéler ce qu'il y a au plus profond de soi, car devant un danger, on ne réfléchit pas, on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Alors on agit, comme on peut et pas toujours comme on veut. Et j'essaierai de t'apprendre à agir avec logique plutôt que de te faire apprendre la logique de tes actions._ »

Severus avait donc reçu sa première leçon de terrain, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il était soulagé de ne pas être de ceux qui se planquent devant le danger, cela aurait sacrément compromis sa mission avec Harry de détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort, mais Harry, lui, n'avait jamais eu l'air de douter de ce qu'il ferait dans un cas pareil.

\- J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras un peu plus ! _Accusa Lily d'une voix acide._

\- Heu… Bon, on va vous laisser, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit Andrew en commençant déjà à reculer._ C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on a quand même nos BUSE bientôt alors…

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! _Approuva Mark avant de murmurer à Severus._ Mon pauvre, tu vas passer un sale moment, elle était paniquée !

\- Mark ! _Grogna la lionne en se levant, outrée qu'il ait avoué ça._

\- Merci du soutien ! _Répondit Severus en voyant ses amis partir pour le laisser seul avec une lionne en furie._

\- Mais, on n'est pas des Gryffondors nous ! On a du courage mais on n'est pas fou !

Et Severus se retrouva face à Lily, elle était rouge de honte et de colère. Elle avait légèrement paniqué quand elle avait vu Severus s'effondrer sous ses yeux, et encore plus quand Pomfresh les avait fait sortir de l'infirmerie pendant une bonne heure alors que Severus semblait au plus mal. Merlin, on ne leur avait rien dit mais Lily savait que Severus aurait pu mourir, peut-être même qu'il avait été bien trop proche de la mort pendant quelques minutes. Elle aurait pu le perdre !

\- Tu te rends compte quand même que tu aurais pu mourir !

\- Je t'avoue que non… Pour le moment, je me rends juste compte de la douleur que j'ai aux poumons…

\- Severus, je suis sûre… À un moment, je crois bien que…

Lily n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et d'énervée et en colère elle était passée au bord des larmes s'affalant presque dans les bras de Severus.

\- Je suis certaine que tu ne respirais plus. _Murmura Lily en relevant son regard plein de larmes vers son meilleur ami._ Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comptes tellement pour moi…

Elle acheva sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'un Severus n'en croyant pas sa chance. Lily devait avoir raison, il avait arrêté de respirer et devait certainement être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Cependant, il était chanceux de se retrouver au Paradis !

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent soudainement alors qu'une petite fille cria le prénom de Severus. Lily se décolla soudainement de Severus en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, les deux couleurs se faisant drôlement concurrence. Et Severus avait un drôle de contraste aussi entre ses cheveux noirs et la rougeur de son visage tout aussi cramoisie que celui de Lily.

\- Severus ! _S'exclama Elizabeth en courant jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter dans les bras._

Severus rendit son étreinte à sa presque sœur, il était encore sur un petit nuage suite au baiser de Lily. Il ne comprit même pas vraiment ce qu'Eliz lui disait, elle parlait tellement vite et n'attendait même pas de réponse à ce qui semblait être des questions. Ce n'est que quand Lily se leva et lâcha sa main, ce qui provoqua un étrange manque, que Severus se réveilla enfin.

\- Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. _Fit Lily en lui embrassant la joue avant de partir._

\- Vous avez l'air ailleurs, Monsieur Snape. Vous allez bien ? Un effet secondaire depuis que vous avez pris la potion ? _Demanda soucieusement Poppy._

Severus se retourna vers elle, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. À vrai dire, depuis que Lily avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'en tournant le regard vers les adultes de la pièce qu'il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de sa mère.

\- Bonjour, maman, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Un effet secondaire, mais pas de la potion, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Snape ? _Demanda Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement._

Si cela avait été possible, Severus se serait consumé sur place. Finalement, malgré son sourire moqueur, sa mère vint s'installer près de lui pour couper court à la discussion plus que gênante que la réponse à la question aurait engendrée.

\- Ça va, Severus ? J'ai appris que tu avais été attaqué.

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, où est Thomas ?

\- Il avait un rendez-vous avec les médicomages d'Elizabeth.

Severus ne demanda pas pourquoi Eliz n'y était pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne voulait plus voir de Médicomage car personne n'arrivait à vraiment l'aider ou la soulager. Il avait même appris de Thomas qu'avant qu'ils ne se connaissent, Elizabeth avait dit à ses médicomages que puisqu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, cela n'était pas la peine de se dire sorcier et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à la laisser mourir. Des paroles dures pour Thomas qui n'avait qu'une envie que la pneumonie magique de sa fille disparaisse comme par magie. Mais ils comprenaient Elizabeth, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez les médicomages depuis la découverte de sa maladie il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant. Alors oui, elle avait droit de ne plus vouloir les voir, mais elle y allait quand même pour passer une batterie de tests et quand ils avaient les résultats quelques jours plus tard, Thomas y allait seul car sa fille ne voulait plus en entendre parler, elle avait un résumé et cela lui suffisait. Puis un jour, les médicomages avaient déclaré ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour elle, et Severus avait débarqué quelques jours plus tard avec une potion jamais essayée. La potion de la dernière chance, et la chance leur avait souri…

Elle n'avait plus été revoir les médicomages depuis l'arrivée d'Eileen et Severus. Mais son entrée à Poudlard se ferait dans un an et toute la petite famille voulait être certaine de savoir que tout se passerait bien pour leur petite princesse.

\- Qui a attaqué mon fils ? _Demanda Eileen avec inquiétude._

\- C'était une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, par ce groupe d'extrémistes qui se nomment eux-mêmes « _Mangemorts_ ». _Répondit gravement Dumbledore._ Votre fils est le blessé le plus sérieux, apparemment l'attaque avait surtout pour but de faire peur. Et alors que tous ceux présents pensaient que tous les Mangemorts étaient partis, un d'entre eux lança un sort vers votre fils et deux de ses camarades avant de transplaner. Votre fils a poussé ses camarades pour prendre le sort à leur place, personne n'a eu le temps de réagir. J'en suis désolé.

Eileen serra fortement la main de son fils, elle pouvait savoir avant même de l'entendre que le sort lancé n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Elizabeth s'était rapprochée de Severus, s'assurant également qu'il allait bien, savoir que son Severus avait été attaqué ne l'a rassuré pas tellement. Voyant que personne ne posait de question, Poppy continua pour la partie médicale.

\- Monsieur Snape a été atteint d'un maléfice affectant ses poumons. Sans que nous en sachions réellement les circonstances, un bouclier puissant se trouvait devant lui au moment de l'impact et a énormément amorti le choc. Cependant, le sort a en partie fonctionné, votre fils a cessé de respirer pendant un peu plus d'une minute et la seconde action du sort est également de détruire les tissus pulmonaires. Ils ont commencé à se détruire à son arrivée ici, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi. J'ai réussi à stopper cet effet mais 25 % de ses tissus pulmonaires sont sévèrement abîmés. Cela n'est pas irréversible, il existe plusieurs potions pour aider à la reconstitution des tissus mais cela sera long et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille absolument pas être en contact avec les vapeurs de potions pendant toute la durée de la guérison…

Severus s'affala dans son lit, essayant de ne pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Ne plus faire de potion pendant plusieurs semaines voir mois ? Impossible !

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre la même potion que moi ? _Murmura Elizabeth bien que tout le monde l'entendit._

Poppy regarda Eileen Snape, ne sachant de quoi parlait l'enfant. Mais Eileen avait plutôt son regard tourné vers Severus, seul lui pouvait réellement répondre à cette question. Elle était douée pour refaire les potions et pouvait même améliorer les plus basiques, mais il n'y avait que Severus pour connaître sur le bout des doigts les effets de chaque ingrédient.

\- Quelle est cette potion ? _Demanda finalement Dumbledore._

\- Une potion pour la pneumonie magique ! _Répondit fièrement Eliz._

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Eileen ? Severus ? _Appela une voix grave derrière le rideau._

Thomas était arrivé depuis une bonne demi-heure et avait demandé l'infirmerie pour retrouver sa fille, Eileen et Severus. Il était d'abord tombé sur Hagrid qui lui avait vaguement indiqué le lieu, car bien trop occuper à se débattre avec un nouvel animal dangereux dont Thomas ne connaissait même pas le nom. Quand il avait croisé Rusard, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait à l'exact même endroit depuis des années. Thomas n'était pas bien convaincu, rien que pendant ses sept années de scolarité, l'infirmerie avait magiquement changé d'endroit quatre fois. Il fut finalement obligé de demander à un élève traînant dans les couloirs pour retrouver l'infirmerie. Mais puisque le Directeur avait posé un sortilège de silence pour ne pas être entendu, Thomas n'était même pas sûr que ce soit bien Severus derrière le rideau et il n'allait sûrement pas regarder qui était derrière au risque de se faire tuer par l'infirmière.

Le Directeur se leva donc et fit entrer l'homme qui essaya de se présenter sans trop savoir comment s'identifier par rapport à Severus. Finalement, celui-ci le sauva en affirmant ce que Thomas n'avait pas osé faire.

\- C'est mon beau-père.

L'homme s'installa donc sur le lit à côté d'Eileen et lui prit la main, heureux que Severus le considère comme son beau-père. Les bonnes nouvelles s'accumulaient finalement pour lui ! Sauf pour Severus, bien qu'il se sache pourquoi il était ici, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point…

\- Excusez-moi, mais revenons à ce que vous nous disiez… _Demanda Poppy qui voulait vraiment avoir une réponse à sa question._ Une potion pour la pneumonie magique ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

\- C'est normal, c'est Severus qui l'a créé.

Les quatre personnes face à Dumbledore et Pomfresh purent voir une chose inédite jusque là, les deux étaient sans voix, regardant alternativement Thomas, Eileen et Severus.

\- Enfin créer, elle est en cours d'essai. Rien ne dit qu'elle fonctionne sur le long terme mais disons que les essais sont concluants. _Ajouta Severus ne voulant dire qu'elle était une réussite alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de preuve que la pneumonie d'Eliz était terminée._

\- Moi, j'ai une preuve de fiabilité ! _Fit Thomas avec un sourire radieux._

Thomas ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi on parlait de la potion de sa fille, mais à vrai dire il était tellement heureux de ce que lui avaient dit les médicomages qu'il ne s'attarda même pas sur le sujet. Il tendit un dossier médical à Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Je vous ai contactée il y a quatre ans, Madame Pomfresh. Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas me reconnaître. Étant donné que vous êtes spécialisée dans la médicomage infantile, j'avais demandé à vous voir pour Elizabeth. À l'époque, elle était atteinte d'une pneumonie magique depuis plus d'un an. Mais comme tout le monde, vous m'avez confirmé ce que je savais déjà, aucun traitement n'existe pour la pneumonie magique. Jusqu'à ce que Severus entre dans nos vies…

Thomas raconta l'histoire d'Eliz sous les yeux ébahis de Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Si la potion fonctionnait réellement, elle aurait des répercussions énormes dans le monde de la médicomage ! Les maladies pulmonaires n'avaient que peu de traitement et tous étaient douloureux et longs.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu les médicomages suivant ma fille depuis le début, ils m'ont confirmés les résultats des tests de lundi. Eliz qui était au dernier stade de la maladie se retrouve au stade un de la maladie. Comme si l'on venait tout juste de la détecter et avec beaucoup d'avance !

\- Je suis presque plus malade ? _Demanda Elizabeth avec excitation._

Poppy ouvrit le dossier et lut les résultats et commentaires des médicomages suivants Elizabeth. La jeune fille était en train de faire une énorme étreinte à son « _Héros_ » pour le remercier. Si la potion fonctionnait réellement, alors effectivement, Severus Snape pourrait la prendre. Puisque cette potion doit avoir pour fonction de régénérer les tissus pulmonaires sains pour pouvoir endiguer la maladie, chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'ici, de près ou de loin. Mais les résultats des tests étaient formels, il n'y avait plus qu'une infime trace de la pneumonie magique en elle. C'était prodigieux…

\- Quand bien même cette potion fonctionne, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité tant que vous êtes dans cette école et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir prendre le risque de vous faire prendre une pareille potion… _Avoua Poppy un peu déçue de ce fait, mais réaliste, s'il arrivait quelque chose s'était de sa responsabilité et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, son diplôme était en jeu._ Tout ce que je peux faire et de vous donner la liste exacte de ce que je vous ai fait et donner ainsi que les ingrédients qui composent ses potions. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de suivre mes conseils et de ne pas prendre quelque chose qui pourrait être contre-indiqué pour vous. Pouvez-vous suivre ses règles, Monsieur Snape ?

Eileen sourit discrètement. La plupart des sorciers pensaient que Poppy Pomfresh avait été à Serdaigle car elle en connaissait un rayon dans sa branche ou bien à Gryffondor pour sa manie de faire passer toujours les autres et leurs bien-être en premier. Même les plus vieux ne savaient pas forcément sa maison, Poppy avait toujours été une élève discrète. Mais Eileen se souvient parfaitement de son entrée à Poudlard alors qu'elle-même était en cinquième année. On ne voyait pas tous les jours une première année mener tout son petit monde au doigt et à l'œil, même les plus vieux d'entre eux. Poppy avait toujours été une Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles…

\- J'y arriverai parfaitement, mais il me faudra la liste de ce que vous m'avez fait et donné. Un accident et si vite arrivé… _Termina Severus en murmurant._

Eliz regarda son père, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qu'ils insinuaient sans vraiment le dire. Elle descendit donc du lit et s'approcha de son père.

\- Je comprends rien. Il va pouvoir la prendre sa potion ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

\- Honnêtement, Eliz. Moi, tout ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi Severus n'a pas fini à Serpentard !


	26. Le changement

On m'a fait remarqué que j'avais dis que cette fic ne serait pas longue... Et je m'étais également fait la réflexion ! C'était la grosse blague non ? ^^ Je pensais qu'elle ferait une vingtaine de chapitre grand max ! Autant vous dire que...^^

Je dois aussi vous dire que je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review ! J'ai eu un problème avec la réception des mails me notifiant une nouvelle review et ce n'est qu'en ce moment même alors que je regardais si j'avais encore une chose à dire en lisant vos dernières reviews que j'en vois auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (mais je vais m'y atteler de ce pas...)

Je vous remercie, nous avons dépassé les 400 reviews ! Merci beaucoup à vous ! C'est toujours très appréciable de savoir que notre écriture plait ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 26 : Le changement_**

Eileen avait raconté toute l'histoire à Thomas pendant que Severus regardait attentivement ce que lui avait fait, mais surtout donné, l'infirmière. Il n'était pas médicomage, il ne pouvait pas attester de l'utilité ou non de ses potions sur lui mais il était un très bon potioniste et tout ce qu'il veut savoir, c'est si sa potion aura un mauvais effet avec un quelconque ingrédient d'une des autres potions reçues. La tâche était ardue, surtout que l'infirmière lui en avait donné pas moins de six. Ce n'est que quand il vit une potion pour refaire partir son cœur que Severus comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin.

Après trois heures d'analyses, un aller-retour pour Eileen chez elle pour chercher des livres dont Severus avait besoin, un aller-retour pour Thomas allant chercher plusieurs fioles de potion qu'il avait d'avance, Severus confirma qu'il pourrait prendre la potion mais seulement à partir de demain sept heures. En attendant, il ne pourrait prendre que des potions antidouleurs et aucune autre. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Severus, c'était de savoir s'il allait pouvoir passer son examen pratique de potion le vendredi suivant, il était hors de question qu'il le loupe même si avec un certificat de Madame Pomfresh il pourra aisément le repasser ultérieurement. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre deux mois de plus pour le passer et encore plusieurs jours pour avoir ses résultats en potion. Mais pour le savoir, il lui fallait attendre de prendre la potion et de voir comment il se sentirait. En attendant, il avait des choses importantes à voir…

HP HP HP HP

Une fois tout le monde partit, Severus était fatigué. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà et il venait tout juste d'avaler un repas léger. Cependant, il ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite. Il lança un sortilège de silence pour que ni Pomfresh ni personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, manquait plus qu'on le prenne pour un fou !

\- Le bouclier ? C'était toi ? _Demanda Severus en murmurant malgré le sort de silence._

\- Oui. _Admit Harry._

\- Merci.

Harry laissa perdurer le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus sur l'attaque, outre le fait qu'il avait découvert qui avait lancé le sortilège. Mais il était presque certain que Severus ne lui demanderait pas le nom de cette personne. Harry se promit que Lucius Malfoy allait payer d'une façon ou d'une autre pour avoir voulu tuer celle qui – selon lui- lui avait fait perdre Severus.

Alors, ne restait plus que deux sujets de conversation, et Harry était certain d'une chose, le plus important pour Severus allait être abordé en dernier.

\- Je suis heureux pour Eliz. Je ne pensais pas que la potion fonctionnerait aussi bien. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera complètement guérie pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Harry nota avec un petit sourire que Severus était simplement heureux pour sa petite sœur de cœur. Il ne disait pas qu'il était heureux que _sa_ potion fonctionne mais _la_ potion. Et pour Harry, cela voulait tout dire. Severus ne se positionnait pas comme celui qui avait joué un grand rôle dans cette guérison, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'être là et voir la petite fille aller de mieux en mieux. Bien sûr, cela n'étonnait guère Harry qui n'avait jamais vu Severus agir autrement qu'humblement. Ni dans cette vie ni dans l'autre. Mais il était également heureux de découvrir que Thomas n'allait pas laisser Severus dans l'ombre.

Car bien évidemment, quand les Médicomages d'Elizabeth ont vu les résultats spectaculaires de ses examens, alors qu'ils pensaient ne même plus revoir la petite fille après leur dernier entretien, ils voulaient découvrir ce qui avait été à l'origine de ce miracle. Et découvrir le quoi allait également leur faire découvrir qui était à l'origine de cette création. Un adolescent de seize ans qui n'en avait que quatorze quand il avait commencé à la créer. Cela allait leur en boucher un coin.

Thomas avait repris un rendez-vous avec les médicomages pour le premier jeudi des vacances scolaires, laissant tout de même à Severus le temps de se reposer après ses examens mais pas trop pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pendant des jours de cette entrevue. Il était étrange de savoir à quel point il pouvait comprendre et connaître le jeune homme. Comme s'il était son père.

Avant d'en parler à un médicomage, Severus avait voulu que la potion soit parfaite, mais il savait qu'il faudrait tout de même en parler bientôt à des spécialistes. Eliz allait de mieux en mieux et personne ne voulait laisser d'autres enfants mourir d'une telle maladie alors qu'ils avaient la clé pour un début de guérison, voir une guérison totale.

\- Tu penses que la potion va leur convenir ? Après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment un Maître en Potion... Je ne suis même pas majeur !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, typique de Severus, qu'on ne pense pas son travail assez bien. Pourtant, il avait réussi là où tant de Maîtres en Potion avaient échoué.

\- Avec le diplôme de Maître en Potion, tu les aurais quand même impressionnés. Sans, tu vas les éblouir. Je suis pas un pro des potions, mais je suis certain que tu arrives déjà à la cheville de la plupart des Maîtres en Potion. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry savait que Severus ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, après tout, il allait être pour ma première fois jugé par ceux qu'ils prenaient en exemple. Ils voulaient tellement leur ressembler, faire de grandes choses en potion, sans encore comprendre qu'il était déjà au niveau de la plupart d'entre eux. Severus n'avait pas toutes les connaissances qu'un Maître en Potion possède, mais il en avait d'autres supplémentaires qui allaient l'aider à faire de grandes choses. Peut-être qu'un jour Severus comprendra que les hommes et femmes qui lui enseignent pour faire de lui en sorcier encore meilleur sont déjà impressionnés par celui qu'il est.

Comme quoi, malgré tous les changements dans la vie de Severus, celui-ci était vraiment peu sûr de lui. Harry se demandait si son professeur de potion avait vraiment eu cette confiance qu'il faisait transpirer par chaque pore de sa peau dans chacun de ses cours de potion et même à chaque instant, ou si ce n'était que du vent. Il avait parfois du mal à voir son ancien Professeur dans ce jeune homme, mais après tout, c'était normal. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes épreuves, n'avaient pas souffert de la même façon, n'avaient pas été aussi bien entourés.

Harry regardait Severus, comme un père voulant protéger son enfant. Cela aurait pu lui paraître bizarre d'avoir un tel regard pour son ancien Professeur de Potion, mais Harry avait pardonné à Severus Snape sa haine contre lui, il la comprenait et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait vu grandir ensemble Severus et Lily. Harry n'est plus l'étudiant de Severus, ce n'est plus à Severus de jouer le rôle d'enseignant, de guide, de protecteur, mais c'est à lui. Et à cet instant, c'était encore à Harry de faire le premier pas pour que Severus soulage son cœur des dernières questions qui le tourmentaient.

\- Lily embrasse bien ?

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir comment celle qui était sa mère dans une autre vie, embrassait, mais il n'était pas doué pour ces conversations-là et ne voyait pas comment l'entamer autrement. Cela soulagea un peu Harry de voir Severus tout aussi gêné que lui. Une rougeur s'étala sur le visage du Serdaigle. Il se serait bien caché sous les draps si cela n'avait pas fait autant puéril et enfantin.

\- C'était juste un petit bisou. _Admit Severus d'une petite voix._

\- Oui, mais il était important.

Severus hocha simplement la tête, bien sûr que oui ce baiser avait été important pour lui. Il avait à présent tant de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit, allant du meilleur au pire en passant par ce qui pourrait peut-être ne pas lui briser le cœur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ait embrassé si cela ne voulait rien dire. Mais tu devrais lui demander. _Continua Harry._ Tu as peut-être peur de ce que pourrait te répondre Lily, mais je pense qu'il lui a aussi fallu beaucoup de courage pour le faire.

\- Et si elle me dit que ça ne voulait rien dire ?

Harry avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant. Mais au fond, c'est ce que Severus était vraiment à cet instant. Un enfant ne voulant pas être brisé, un enfant nevoulant pas être détruit.

\- Tu as vu comment elle était inquiète pour toi ? Je ne pense pas que cela ne veuille rien dire, mais ce n'est vraiment pas à moi qu'il faut en parler, Severus. Elle a fait le premier pas, c'est à toi de faire le deuxième.

\- Mais... Je n'y arriverais jamais... _Murmura Severus, dépité._

\- Tu as affronté des Mangemorts il y a peu, et tu avais l'air beaucoup plus confiant que maintenant.

Severus fit la moue, chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour ! Mais il comprenait, il était même sûr que Severus aurait préféré affronter de nouveau les Mangemorts plutôt que Lily. Harry voyait bien que Severus n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit.

\- Attends-moi, je vais juste vérifier quelque chose... _Demanda Harry juste avant de transplaner._

Il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il y avait plusieurs groupes et tous parlaient de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry pouvait entendre le nom de Severus, beaucoup s'inquiétaient pour le jeune homme. Bien qu'Harry sache que Severus était apprécié par ses camarades de Serdaigle, cela l'étonna tout de même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que les autres maisons appréciaient assez le garçon pour d'une, savoir qui il était et de deux, s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais Harry n'était pas là pour écouter les conversations, il continua son chemin en zigzaguant entre les groupes, mais s'arrêta une fois de plus.

Dans un coin, Remus et Peter étaient en pleine discussion avec nul autre que James Potter et Sirius Black. Les deux garçons étaient revenus dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir réviser leur pratique accompagnée d'un Professeur avant le début des examens. Et Harry eut un sourire quand il vit que personne ne se souciait d'eux. De plus, les deux Gryffondors avaient l'air de se faire aussi petits que possible. Aucun doute que l'agression de Lily Evans était encore dans les esprits. D'ailleurs, Peter et Remus parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant que les deux autres garçons n'étaient pas là. Harry continua son chemin avec un sourire fier quand il entendit Remus remettre ses deux amis à leur place alors que les garçons étaient visiblement jaloux qu'ils se soient faits de nouveaux amis pendant leur absence.

\- La prochaine fois, n'attaquez personne. Vous avez déjà de la chance qu'on vous parle et qu'on vous considère encore comme des amis. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque aujourd'hui, je pense que beaucoup seraient venus vous dire leur façon de penser !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de rejoindre le dortoir de Lily.

Harry n'était jamais venu dans le dortoir des filles sachant qu'elles étaient là. Et encore moins dans celui de sa mère, il n'était pas certain de vouloir la surprendre en tenue légère ou pire, sans aucun vêtement. Lily était une belle fille mais elle restait avant tour sa mère. Il passa donc l'oreille à travers la porte du dortoir pour être certain de ne rien voir de traumatisant. N'entends que Lily parler avec une amie de Gryffondor, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait entrer tranquillement. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effectivement, Lily était installée sur un lit avec l'une de ses amies Gryffondor qu'Harry voyait assez souvent en compagnie de Lily pendant les cours, sûrement la plus proche amie Gryffondor de la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient de Severus, Lily lui disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, n'ayant pu savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment avant de devoir partir de l'infirmerie. Par la suite, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de revenir et à présent, le couvre-feu était passé, même en étant Préfète, elle pourrait sortir mais ne serait pas autorisée par Pomfresh à entrer dans l'infirmerie pour voir Severus.

Mais ne pouvant supporter l'interrogatoire à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée, faisant bien trop remonter son stress et son inquiétude, elle décida de sortir pour faire sa ronde. Harry repartit voir Severus alors que Lily traversait la salle commune sous les regards curieux de tous les élèves.

\- Lily est partie faire sa ronde, elle est seule. Écris-lui un message que je pourrais lui faire parvenir ! _Ordonna Harry directement après son transplanage._

\- Un message ? _Répéta Severus, surpris._ Mais quoi, comme message ?

\- Elle est inquiète, n'est pas sûre que tu ailles vraiment bien. Alors, écris-lui un message pour la rassurer, et n'oublie pas de préciser que je ne lirai pas ce qui est écrit ! Elle pourra ainsi te dire vraiment ce qu'elle veut et non s'inquiéter qu'un inconnu lise.

Severus comprenait où voulait en venir Harry. Lui avait une totale confiance en son ami, mais Lily ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre, comment aurait-elle pu lui faire pleinement confiance ? Elle lui avait avoué avoir senti comme quelque chose de réconfortant et protecteur parfois quand elle allait mal après une dispute avec sa sœur, mais si Severus était persuadé que c'était Harry, Lily ne pouvait en être certaine.

Il prit donc un morceau de parchemin et sa plume, et écrivit une petite missive et la tendit devant lui pour qu'Harry l'apporte à Lily. Harry espérait secrètement qu'ainsi, Severus aurait plus de facilité à s'exprimer.

Autant dire que Lily fut plus que surprise de voir un morceau de parchemin voleter juste sous ses yeux, il avait fallu plusieurs longues minutes à Harry pour réussir à transplaner avec le papier. Lily, elle, ne mit que quelques secondes à lire la missive, déduire sans aucun doute possible que l'écriture était bien celle de Severus et que c'était ce mystérieux Harry qui lui avait apporté, comme écrit sur le bout de papier. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pût plus ou moins voir ledit Harry à l'œuvre. Lily n'avait jamais douté de Severus, mais elle devait bien avouer s'être très souvent demandé pourquoi cet Harry n'était entendu que de Severus. Cela lui paraissait louche et elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, se demandant si cet homme lui voulait réellement du bien malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Severus. Elle avait souvent senti cette aura de magie douce quand elle n'allait pas bien, et elle l'avait à nouveau sentie pendant l'attaque à l'instant même où le bouclier avait ralenti la progression du sort qui toucha Severus. Ce n'était que des petites choses, des intuitions qui lui disaient qu'Harry était réellement quelqu'un de bien et de bon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la seule personne qui était capable de l'entendre.

Lily sortit un stylo purement moldu de la poche de sa robe et écrivit sa réponse juste en dessous du message de Severus. Elle eut l'impression d'être un peu idiote quand elle tendit le parchemin devant elle sans même savoir si Harry était encore là ou non et si elle devait faire quelque chose de particulier.

\- Heu… Peux-tu rapporter ce message à Severus, s'il te plait ? _Demanda-t-elle en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le parchemin disparut. Elle regarda tout de même autour d'elle pour être certaine que personne ne l'ait vu. Et les messages se succédèrent pendant presque une heure, Lily était même remontée dans son dortoir, avait fermé ses rideaux et attendait qu'Harry vienne lui délivrer un autre message de Severus. Celui-ci lui avait écrit tout ce que lui avaient dit l'infirmière et le Directeur en présence de Thomas et sa mère. Il avait également dit qu'Eliz était presque soignée et qu'il allait devoir rencontrer ses médicomages pour parler de sa potion. Lily l'avait félicité pour Eliz, s'était inquiétée pour sa santé et avait fini par raconter ce qu'elle avait pu entendre des rumeurs de l'attaque, de plus en plus loin de la vérité.

Harry avait tenu sa promesse, il n'avait jamais lu un message, parfois Severus lui lisait quelques mots qu'il avait lui-même écrits ou ce que Lily avait pu répondre. Mais vers la fin des messages, Severus ne disait plus rien, surtout après qu'il ait mis de longues minutes à réfléchir. Harry pouvait bien voir que le message qu'il transmettait était important pour Severus. Après encore plusieurs messages, Severus finit par dire que Lily lui avait conseillé de dormir, et qu'ils arrêteraient donc là, tout en s'excusant de l'avoir dérangé.

Si cela n'avait pas été le sourire niais de Severus, le sourire rêveur de Lily avait fini par achever la curiosité d'Harry. Il regarda donc le parchemin que Severus ne cessait de fixer des yeux.

 _« - À l'infirmerie… Toi et moi… Ça a beaucoup compté pour moi._

 _\- Pour moi aussi._

 _\- Je t'aime, Lily. Depuis toujours._

 _\- Je t'aime, Severus. Depuis bien longtemps.»_

Harry ne put en voir plus, et il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il transplana directement au Manoir Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il essaie une nouvelle fois de transplaner avec le journal de Tom Jedusor. Après ce soir, il s'était aperçu qu'à force de transplaner les messages de Severus et Lily, Harry avait fini par prendre le coup de main et réussir immédiatement son transplanage accompagné du morceau de parchemin. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi malgré les nombreux essaie avec un Horcruxe. Il essaya donc pendant de nombreuses heures, en vain.

Cela le rendait fou de savoir qu'il allait réellement devoir mettre Severus en danger, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir frapper dans peu de temps, alors que le Lord avait encore des rangs affaiblis par l'attaque de Noël qui lui avait fait perdre plusieurs recrues et potentielles recrues. Mais Severus était bien trop jeune, c'est ce que se disait inlassablement Harry, bien qu'il les entraînait, lui et Lily, bien qu'il faisait tout pour qu'ils puissent se défendre, Harry avait du mal à imaginer Severus partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. En réalité, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer, ni maintenant ni jamais. Pour la première fois, Harry comprenait réellement Dumbledore quand celui-ci cherchait sans cesse à repousser l'heure de l'annonce de la Prophétie.

Après être revenu du Manoir Malfoy, Harry sortit son carnet et commença à écrire, chose qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il commençait à trop s'inquiéter ou déprimer. Écrire lui permettait de s'évader un peu ou au contraire d'étaler ce qu'il ressentait et vivait sur le papier pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et tout ça. Il écrivit pendant des heures, ne se rendant pas compte que Severus s'était depuis bien longtemps endormi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres…

HP HP HP HP

À sept heures, Severus était prêt à prendre sa potion. Poppy Pomfresh était derrière le rideau et ne regardait pas Severus. Officiellement, elle ne devait pas le voir faire pour pouvoir dire qu'elle ne savait pas que le jeune homme avait pris cette potion. Après une heure et demie d'intense surveillance, Severus fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie avec ordre de revenir au moindre problème et au plus tard, le soir même pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Severus partit donc pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses amis et surtout, Lily. Malgré les mots de Lily, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, et si Lily avait changé d'avis durant la nuit ?

Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. La majorité des élèves étaient présents. Les Infinis étaient à la table des Serdaigles, parlant avec un air grave sur le visage qui s'envola dès qu'ils aperçurent leur ami. Celui-ci ne se rendit absolument pas compte du silence qui s'était installé ni des regards tournés vers lui et encore moins de la présence plus que discrète de James Potter et Sirius Black. Il ne voyait que Lily, essayant de déceler dans ses yeux et sur son visage un quelconque signe de regret quant à ce qu'elle avait écrit la nuit dernière. Mais il n'y vit rien de tout ce qu'il appréhendait. Lily se leva alors que Severus était presque arrivé à sa hauteur, elle termina les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Étreinte qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Lily se recule pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu nous as fait peur ! _Dit-elle en soufflant de soulagement._

Puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau, pas un baiser rapide et léger comme la veille. Non, un véritable baiser à couper le souffle. Severus eut l'impression d'en sortir une éternité plus tard, légèrement groggy. Finalement, Lily le tira par le bras et l'installa juste à côté d'elle, alors qu'Arthur se poussait de lui-même pour faire de la place à son ami.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? _Demanda immédiatement Andrew._

Severus regarda Lily, ne sachant que répondre. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde de plus pour répondre.

\- Oui. _Dit-elle simplement avant de continuer suite à de simples hochements de tête de leur part en guise de réponses._ Ça n'a pas l'air de vous étonner…

\- Le fait que Severus est depuis toujours amoureux de toi, c'est un peu comme le fait que Potter avait un comportement louche avec toi. Tout le monde pouvait s'en apercevoir, sauf toi ! _Répondit Mathilde._ Donc non, ça ne nous étonne pas vraiment. En plus, j'ai gagné un Gallion, n'est-ce pas Andrew ?

Celui-ci grogna et donna l'argent de son pari perdu ! Merlin, ils n'avaient pas pu attendre juste quelques jours pour se mettre ensemble pendant les vacances ? Il avait été à deux doigts de gagner le pari !

Lily et Severus découvrirent donc avec effarement que leurs amis avaient sans aucun remord, pariés sur la date de leur mise en couple. En réalité, presque tout le monde avait perdu, Andrew avait été le seul à penser que cela mettrait autant de temps.

Severus n'était pas habitué à montrer ses sentiments, et cela prendrait certainement du temps avant qu'il puisse tenir librement Lily dans ses bras en public sans rougir. En attendant, la jambe de Lily collée à la sienne suffisait amplement pour le rassurer. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle et le repas reprit normalement, et si ce n'était sa jambe qui semblait délicieusement collée à celle de Lily, Severus aurait peut-être pu sentir un regard brûlant lui brûler la nuque.

James Potter venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Lily Evans n'avait été qu'une vengeance au début, mais il avait véritablement appris à la connaître et à l'aimer. Il avait foiré ses chances, et pas qu'un peu. À présent, il était totalement jaloux de Severus Snape et c'était bien la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il se leva donc pour sortir de la Grande Salle et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, personne n'avait levé les yeux vers lui, pas même ses amis qui auraient habituellement sauté sur leurs pieds pour le suivre.

Les choses avaient véritablement changé pour James Potter, et la leçon était assez amère. Mais dans les confins de son esprit, il réussit à comprendre qu'il l'avait bien mérité et que si ce qu'il avait entendu hier et ce matin était vrai. Severus Snape avait donc été bien plus courageux en une journée que lui en toute une vie. Il baissa donc la tête et partit à la bibliothèque. Son psychomage avait raison, il avait toujours ressenti de la jalousie contre Severus Snape. Il avait voulu l'humilier et le rabaisser pour arrêter cette jalousie en se rendant compte que Snape n'était pas à envier. Mais Snape était bien au-dessus de tout ça, et ça l'avait rendu fou.

Peut-être était-il temps de ne plus être obnubilé par sa jalousie et de vivre pleinement sa vie. Voir un psychomage l'avait aidé, les longues discussions avec ses parents aussi, mais avoir vu Sirius venir chez lui après avoir fugué de chez ses parents l'avait également fait redescendre sur terre. Il n'était pas seul dans ce monde, et beaucoup souffraient bien plus que lui, James Potter. Lui souffrait de ses propres erreurs alors que des personnes comme son meilleur ami avaient souffert de plusieurs mauvais sorts pour pouvoir partir de chez lui. Sirius avait voulu retrouver une famille, une qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait. James avait toujours considéré Sirius comme son frère, peut-être était-il temps d'être à la hauteur de cette amitié et du nom noble qu'il portait…


	27. L'avenir

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre lecture, vos ajouts à vos favoris, vos suivis et bien sûr, vos reviews !

Je vous le redis, parce que j'ai remarqué que le problème n'était pas totalement réglé, mais j'ai un décalage avec la réception de mes mails pour vos reviews ou même les messages privés. Je les reçois parfois plusieurs jours plus tard, voir carrément pas ! Donc encore désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu, pourtant je surveille promis !

Pour les personnes n'ayant pas de compte :

 _ **Hitori**_ : Merci encore et toujours pour ton suivis ! Je me doutais bien que le dernier chapitre allait plaire, d'un côté, il y a de quoi ! Lily et Severus ! ENFIN ! J'avoue que j'ai hésité et que ça aurait pu prendre encore plus de temps... Mais Lily n'a pas voulu attendre, alors... ;) Pour James, le plus dur n'est pas encore fait, mais il finit par réfléchir (et Merlin sait que ça lui prends du temps, à croire qu'il a un retard mental (à creuser ! ^^)).

 _ **Xiu**_ : Je ne peux bien évidement pas dire ce qu'il se passera pour James et Sirius, de plus je n'ai que de vagues idées qui attendront que l'histoire s'écrivent pour savoir si cela est possible ou non. Quant à la suite, la voici ! Ne t'inquiète pas, chaque fin de semaine, comme d'hab ! Et je n'ai pas raté une seule semaine jusqu'ici alors... ;)

 ** _Quetsche_** : Tu n'as pas un compte normalement ? Ou je confonds ? ^^ En tout cas merci ! Oui, Severus obtient enfin ce qu'il mérite vraiment ! C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on est bien entouré. Severus a enfin ce qui lui manquait le plus dans son autre vie, l'amour, l'amitié, une famille. Le reste n'est pour lui que superflu, et il nous le montrera très bien dans ce chapitre et dans d'autres à venir... ;)

 _ **Lassa** _: Oh ! La même insulte préféré que moi ! Sauf que je rajoute le mot "bordel" au milieu ! ^^ Oui, Remus s'affirme enfin et c'est beau à voir ! Cela fera le plus grand bien à James et Sirius d'avoir quelqu'un pour enfin leur dire leurs quatre vérités... ;)

 _ **Lils** _: Merci beaucoup ! Pour James et Sirius, tout n'est pas encore fait et nous espérérons qu'ils continueront sur le bon chemin. Mais ce n'est que le début et un mauvais pas et si vite arrivé...

Et voilà ! Pour les autres, normalement, je vous ai répondus en privé ! Si je vous ai loupé, veuillez me le dire ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 27 : L'avenir**_

Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Tout était allé si vite et le monde qu'il adorait était tellement impitoyable qu'il en avait eu peur.

La présentation devant les médicomages n'avait pas été vraiment ce qu'il imaginait. Il y avait eu celui d'Eliz et le chef du département des maladies pulmonaires, mais également le directeur de Ste Mangouste en personne ainsi que deux Maîtres en Potion de l'hôpital. Et bien qu'il y ait sa mère sur sa droite et Thomas sur sa gauche, Severus s'était senti seul et si petit face à ces sorciers.

Personne n'avait l'air de croire qu'il avait pu créer la potion, au mieux, on pensait qu'il avait honteusement plagié une énorme découverte pour s'en attribuer le mérite, et au pire, de mentir honteusement sur ladite potion.

L'un des Maîtres en Potion lui avait alors demandé comment il avait procédé pour arriver à un tel résultat. Demande faite avec un cynisme à peine voilé. Severus s'en était senti bêtement touché, sa poitrine s'était serrée pendant quelques secondes d'une honte qu'il n'aurait pas du devoir ressentir, étant dans son bon droit. Il avait créé une potion pour sauver sa petite princesse et rien d'autre, et là, ceux qu'il admirait ne le croyaient pas.

Alors qu'il allait expliquer comment il avait fait, sa mère l'avait arrêté. Et toujours sans un mot, elle avait fait signe aux deux hommes de se lever, ce qu'ils firent sans réfléchir et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Severus se souviendra toute sa vie du changement de ton dans la voix du Maître en Potion qui quelques secondes plutôt l'aurait sans doute écrasé sous sa chaussure s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi ! _S'était-il exclamé, soudainement alarmé._

\- Vous avez déjà de la chance qu'on est tenu aussi longtemps ! _Avait affirmé Eileen avec une moue de dégoût pour les cinq sorciers._ Vous accusez à peine à demi-mot mon fils de mentir ou de plagier un Maître en Potion. Nous allons passer au-dessus de vous. En attendant, essayez de trouver celui qui aurait véritablement créé cette potion pour lui soutirer un contrat qui vous favorisera vous plus que les patients que vous êtes censés soigner et encore moins le créateur de la potion.

Severus n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi en colère, en réalité, c'était la première fois. Il l'avait déjà vue sarcastique, en mode Serpentarde prête à attaquer sa proie, mais jamais d'une colère aussi glaciale. À cet instant, il avait admiré sa mère plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de sa vie. Il était certain que cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et se promit qu'un jour il saurait lui aussi faire preuve d'un tel sang-froid envers des personnes aussi abjectes que celles qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Harry comprit soudainement que cet art qu'avait son Professeur de rendre l'air tout de suite moins respirable avec une répartie acerbe et bien sentie venait en réalité de sa mère. C'était une surprise, mais à cet instant, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir Eileen avec eux. Aucun doute que Severus aurait donné la recette de sa potion et aurait été traité comme un voleur. Qui irait croire qu'un garçon même pas majeur avait pu créer une telle potion ? Personne, outre ses amis et sa famille, autant dire des personnes bien trop impliquées pour être prises au sérieux.

Ils étaient donc partis directement pour le Ministère et ainsi déposer le brevet de la potion. Ça avait été long, ils avaient fait face à deux Langues de Plomb qui regardaient Severus avec une curiosité non feinte. Mais jamais ils ne l'accusèrent de mentir ou de plagier quelqu'un.

Ils avaient calmement regardé les recherches de Severus sur sa potion, ils avaient fait une copie de son travail de recherche et enregistrés le tout dans une des salles secrètes du département des Mystères. La liste détaillée des nombreux essais de potions, dont la dernière version, était à présent dans l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Bien sûr, avec Severus notant en détail tout ce qu'il faisait ainsi que les dates de tout ce qui avait été modifié, autant au niveau de la potion que de la réaction de Thomas ou Eliz face aux essaies, le travail avait été grandement facilité. De plus, les Langues de Plomb avaient un sortilège connu d'eux seuls pour dater avec exactitude un document. Et les dates indiquées par Severus étaient les mêmes que leur sortilège leur avait indiqués.

Alors, à moins qu'une autre personne arrive pour faire valider un brevet pour la même Potion, avec les mêmes ingrédients, et des dates de recherches plus anciennes, Severus avait l'assurance d'être l'officiel créateur de la potion d'essaie contre la pneumonie magique, une première dans le monde sorcier. Il repartit donc avec son brevet en main, attestant de l'entièreté de ses droits dessus. Sa potion avait été classée de stade cinq. La classification des potions était très rigoureuse et il y avait plusieurs facteurs pour classer une potion dans un stade particulier plutôt qu'un autre. Le stade cinq était essentiellement pour les potions expérimentales. N'ayant pas d'autres patients tests autre qu'Eliz et Severus, elle ne pouvait donc pas être officiellement efficace sur toute la population sorcière.

Cette classification de stade cinq convenait parfaitement à Severus, la recette ne pouvait être distribuée à personne et seul Severus avait le droit de la fabriquer et de la vendre. Avec l'obligation de préciser que c'était une potion de stade cinq. Et si Severus trouvait des volontaires et pour prouver les bénéfices de sa potion, elle pourrait descendre au stade quatre prouvant ainsi que la potion a de réels bénéfices sur le corps et/ou l'esprit mais qu'elle est encore en cours d'expérimentation. Et le jour où sa potion sera classée en stade trois, pas avant quelques années pour avoir assez de recule sur les effets à long terme de la potion, Severus recevra sans aucun doute de très nombreuses demandes de la part de Maître en Potion pour obtenir la recette et la fabriquer eux-mêmes. Le stade deux, qui viendrait encore après, serait l'officialisation de sa recette avec sa présence dans les manuels scolaires. Cette potion ne verra sûrement jamais le stade un, étant gardé pour les potions mineures et pouvant être fabriqué avant le niveau BUSE.

Severus pouvait donc vendre sa potion en toute légalité et ainsi la faire connaître au plus grand nombre pour aider le plus possible. Depuis, il semblait voler sur un petit nuage. Mais Lily n'y était pas pour rien dans cet état d'esprit !

Le reste des vacances avaient été un mélange de joie mais cela avait été également une source de grand trouble pour Severus. D'une part, il était plus qu'heureux de vivre son amour pour Lily au grand jour, bien qu'il n'osait pas encore faire trop de démonstration en public, la jeune fille ne se gênait pas pour en faire à sa place. Ce qui le rendait bêtement heureux de se rendre compte que Lily Evans n'avait pas honte de sortir avec lui.

Peu après son arrivée, sa mère lui avait fait part de la demande de Thomas de les faire emménager chez lui, chose que Severus avait acceptée avec joie, sachant que d'ici les prochaines vacances il aurait sûrement son permis de transplanage et n'aurait aucun problème pour voir Lily. Ils avaient donc commencé à emballer quelques affaires, jetant tous les meubles légués par feu Tobias Snape. Harry avait également été heureux de voir Eileen et Severus emménager avec Thomas, une bâtisse sorcière était toujours plus sécurisée d'une maison moldue…

Mais le plus étrange pour le jeune Serdaigle avait été les nombreuses lettres qu'il avait commencé à recevoir mi-juillet. Des inconnus avaient entendu parler de sa potion et voulaient en acheter. Severus avait été plus que surpris de savoir que la notoriété de sa potion se faisait déjà. Il ne savait bien sûr pas que le fait que Ste Mangouste recherche le créateur de cette potion –en vain- s'exclamant avec mépris qu'un jeune homme de seize ans disait en être le créateur, avait tourné dans toute l'Angleterre. Et beaucoup de personnes étaient plus que prêtes à tenter le coup face à la terrible maladie qu'était la pneumonie magique, quand plus rien ne fonctionne et qu'on entend parler d'une potion expérimentale, les sorciers se fichent bien qu'elle ait été créée par un adolescent ou non tant qu'elle fonctionnait !

Severus n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire et était allé voir sa mère pour lui demander conseil. Elle prit donc le temps de lui expliquer une partie de ce qu'il savait déjà mais aussi tous les méandres cachés de l'industrie des potions. Chose qu'Eileen connaissait sur le bout des doigts puisque son père faisait partie depuis toujours de ces sorciers cachés de Ste Mangouste voulant s'en mettre pleins les poches au détriment des jeunes Maître en Potion qui n'y connaissaient rien.

\- Tu peux faire valider ta potion auprès de Ste Mangouste, cela te donne l'attestation officielle que ta potion est approuvée par l'hôpital, ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais pour cela, tu as obligation de donner une partie des droits que tu détiens à Ste Mangouste.

\- Une partie des droits ? _Demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents, n'aimant pas cette idée._

\- Oui, les Maîtres en Potion de Ste Mangouste seront les seuls à pouvoir faire la potion, tu seras payé un certain prix ou pourcentage pour chaque potion vendue. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui décides du prix de la potion.

Autant dire que Severus aimait encore moins cette idée. La plupart des gens demandaient justement à des particuliers car le prix des potions de Ste Mangouste était bien trop élevé. Les clients de sa mère étaient quasiment tous venus vers elle pour cette raison. Severus apprit donc ce jour-là que son grand-père maternel était de ceux décidant des prix des potions vendus par Ste Mangouste et des pourcentages que touchaient les créateurs, une misère par rapport aux prix de vente. Cela l'avait encore plus dissuadé –bien que cela était fait depuis longtemps- de vouloir rejoindre la famille Prince.

Il était hors de question pour Severus que cela soit ainsi. Sa potion était déjà l'une des premières en son genre, s'il donnait une partie des droits à Ste Mangouste, les prix seraient tellement exorbitants qu'une grande partie des sorciers ne pourraient pas l'acheter. Et puisque Ste Mangouste mettrait certainement une clause à ce sujet, il ne pourrait pas non plus rendre la recette libre d'accès même si elle retombait à la classe trois. Et comble de l'horreur, il ne pourrait même pas vendre de lui-même sa propre potion sans risquer d'enfreindre une autre clause de non-concurrence et donc de payer une amende astronomique qui à coup sûr, l'obligerait à céder l'intégralité de ses droits sur la potion à Ste Mangouste.

\- À quel prix penses-tu que je puisse vendre la potion ?

Eileen sourit, son fils avait tellement le cœur sur la main. Bien qu'elle se disait parfois que c'était son enfance qui l'avait fait grandir ainsi, elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir assuré dans son rôle de mère avant la mort de Tobias. Merlin, elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait pas pu protéger son propre fils d'un moldu…

Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin et fit des calculs à l'aide de Severus. Ils avaient pris la moitié d'un salaire horaire basique d'un débutant Maître en Potion qu'ils avaient multiplié par le nombre d'heures que Severus mettait à faire un chaudron et ils ajoutaient à ce résultat le prix des ingrédients pour faire ledit chaudron avant de diviser le tout par le nombre de potions obtenu.

Les prix restaient plus que corrects, Severus voulait tout de même baisser le prix mais Eileen et Thomas réussir à le convaincre que le prix restait très abordable et que lui aussi avait le droit d'être rémunéré pour son travail. Severus avait accepté, et avec l'aide de sa mère qui préparait autant d'ingrédients qu'elle le pouvait, ils avaient constitué un sacré stock de potion. Heureusement que Thomas avait une grande cave, il avait bien deviné qu'elle ne serait pas inutilisée bien longtemps avec le futur déménagement des deux Snape.

Severus, Eileen et Thomas n'avaient pas été trop de trois pour écrire à toutes les personnes voulant commander la potion de Severus. Ils envoyaient les prix avec les recommandations en fonction de l'état de santé du malade et avaient demandé des volontaires pour tester la potion devant des Langues de Plomb pour que ceux-ci procèdent à des examens en temps réel et voient réellement ce que la potion faisait pour avoir peut-être une chance qu'elle passe en stade quatre. Cela donnerait donc officiellement l'approbation des Langues de Plomb quant au bienfait de la potion sur les maladies pulmonaires et plus particulièrement, la pneumonie magique.

Ces tests devant les Langues de Plomb avaient un prix pour Severus, mais ils étaient les seuls, outre Ste Mangouste, à pouvoir attester avec certitude ce que pouvait faire une potion sur l'organisme. Avec le résultat de ses examens, il pourrait peut-être soigner plus que ce qu'il ne pensait possible, après tout, la potion avait réussi à le soigner entièrement trois jours après son attaque et Elizabeth qui n'était pas passé bien loin de la mort était presque entièrement soignée.

Severus n'avait aucune idée du prix de tels tests, et ce n'est certainement pas sa mère qui irait lui dire au risque plus que probable que son fils annule. Or, cela pourrait apporter tellement de choses, autant pour les malades que pour Severus. Eileen allait profiter de l'argent de la vente de leur maison pour payer ces tests. Elle et Thomas n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant.

Eileen avait toujours détesté ce système de santé sorcier, cela voulait dire que le plus riche finissait toujours par s'en sortir grâce à son argent. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils adhère à une telle politique, mais Merlin merci, Severus avait toujours gardé cette envie d'aider les autres. Ils étaient si fiers de lui. Plus qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer.

Et alors qu'elle regardait son fils murmurer à l'oreille de sa petite amie tout en lui caressant discrètement la main avec la sienne bandée à cause d'une vilaine morsure d'une plante carnivore, Eileen ne put que se dire que l'avenir n'avait jamais paru aussi joyeux bien qu'une guerre se préparait…

HP HP HP HP

Ste Mangouste avait essayé de le contacter à plusieurs reprises, ne trouvant pas un Maître en Potion ayant de près ou de loin créé la même que Severus, ils avaient dû en conclure qu'il disait la vérité. Autant dire que Severus n'avait même pas répondu à leurs nombreuses lettres. Pour lui, tout ce qui importait, c'était de recevoir le résultat de ses BUSE.

Et Severus avait brillamment réussi, sans grande surprise pour Eileen, Thomas et Eliz alors que lui semblait presque ne pas y croire. Il avait obtenu des Optimals à toutes ses BUSE, outre Histoire de la Magie qui avait tout de même récolté un Effet Exceptionnel, il se perdait toujours dans les dates des guerres, les sorciers et gobelins en avaient tellement fait ! À sa grande surprise, il avait même obtenu un Optimal à son cours optionnel d'étude des Runes.

Lily aussi avait admirablement bien réussi ses BUSE. Elle n'avait obtenu qu'un Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie et un Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique et Arithmancie, mais elle était assez fière d'elle. Harry avait vu la différence au fil des années, Lily s'était assagie, elle ne voulait pas moins apprendre, mais elle voulait mieux apprendre. Et cela passait avant tout par ce qui la passionne avant tout. Elle avait eu son entretien avec McGonagall sur ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard et donc les matières à privilégier, elle n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre mais quand son Professeur lui avait parlé de ses excellentes notes en sortilège, McGonagall avait vu le regard de la jeune fille s'illuminer.

Pour Severus, la question ne se posait pas. Il avait voulu devenir Maître en Potion depuis le jour où il avait ouvert son premier livre traitant sur le sujet. Mais Lily n'avait jamais su, elle avait voulu faire tellement de choses depuis toute petite. Et même si sa mère lui disait qu'il était difficile pour une femme de faire un métier de pouvoir dans la société actuelle, elle n'avait pas encore su exactement quoi, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose d'important rien que pour prouver aux hommes que les femmes n'étaient pas faibles et méritaient tout autant leur place dans la société. Mais entre-temps, elle avait découvert le monde Sorcier, les femmes étaient beaucoup moins dévalorisées, même si une partie d'entre elles restait à la maison à s'occuper des enfants, l'autre avait pu accéder au métier qu'elles avaient souhaité, et même certains très haut placés comme Ministre de la Magie ! Severus lui avait dit qu'il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes placées dans des postes importants, au Ministère de la Magie comme ailleurs. Et elle avaitété plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir confirmer ce fait en entrant dans le monde sorcier.

Lily avait donc pris toutes les brochures possibles, sauf celle de Maître en potion. Elle avait bien envisagé de se lancer dans cette carrière à un moment donner, mais elle devait bien s'avouer que bien qu'elle était excellente dans cette matière, elle n'avait pas le don et la passion de Severus pour les potions. Au mieux, elle pourrait faire une parfaite brasseuse, comme Eileen, mais elle ne pourrait jamais inventer et créer comme Severus le faisait déjà. De toute manière, si elle avait besoin de renseignements, Severus connaissait la brochure par cœur, l'ouvrant plusieurs fois par jour depuis que Flitwick lui avait donné après son entretien.

Lily enviait un peu son petit ami, lui n'avait qu'à choisir les options qu'il prendrait, et il avait encore deux ans pour changer d'avis. Alors qu'elle, elle devait déjà trouver ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et en plus de cela, choisir des options s'il y avait plusieurs choix possibles ! En réalité, des Infinis, Lily était la seule à ne vraiment pas savoir quoi faire.

Arthur voulait devenir Médicomage et de préférence, pas à Ste Mangouste, outre le temps de ses études obligatoires là-bas, sinon, il voulait ouvrir un cabinet privé pour voir des sorciers de tous âges et de toutes classes sociales. Mark voulait prendre une année sabbatique avant d'enseigner, il ne savait pas exactement quoi et à quelle tranche d'âge, mais il voulait partager ce qu'il savait. Andrew avait pour but de devenir musicien, et cela avait scotché tout le monde quand il avait avoué jouer du piano depuis tout petit sans jamais leur avoir dit. Mais Andrew malgré son extraversion était en réalité un jeune homme assez peu sûr de lui et avait peur qu'on se moque de lui. Peu de sorciers ou sorcières se lançaient dans la musique, mais après les encouragements de ses amis, il n'avait pas plus hésité.

Mathilde avait surpris tout le monde quand elle avait annoncé à ses amis qu'elle voulait faire de la politique. Elle qui est d'ordinaire si timide… Elle avait bien changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard, mais il y avait toujours cette timidité qui la faisait trembler chaque fois qu'elle devait parler en public. Malgré tout, ses amis la soutenaient et la soutiendraient toujours, quel que soit ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à leur confiance sans faille qu'ils ont en elle qu'elle deviendra un jour la Directrice du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Dans une autre vie, ses amis qui n'auraient pas été les mêmes, auraient été septique quant à sa réussite, elle n'aurait pas monté l'échelle la menant à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et un certain Barty Croupton l'aurait laissé tout en bas en détruisant le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle pour être certain qu'elle ne lui prenne pas sa place…

Pandora avait sans grand étonnement voulu faire partie des Langues de Plomb. Harry espérait simplement qu'elle n'aurait pas la même fin tragique que la première fois, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait dans son autre vie, le mot expérience et Langue de Plomb étaient presque synonymes… Quant à Franck et Alice, ils s'étaient finalement bien trouvés pour ne jamais se quitter, les deux voulaient faire une carrière d'Aurors. Un chemin que n'étonna guère Harry, car c'était bien la seule chose qu'il savait d'avance sur les Infinis, en plus du fait que Severus deviendra un grand Maître en Potion.

Autant dire que Lily se sentait un peu seule quand quelqu'un engageait la conversation sur leur avenir. Même le fait que Xenophilius Lovegood, le tout nouveau petit ami de Pandora, ne soit pas certain de ce qu'il veuille faire ne l'aidait pas. Il avait l'air un peu ailleurs, comme sa petite amie à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait voyager pour découvrir le monde. Mais le pire pour Lily, c'est bien qu'il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas de l'après, tout le contraire d'elle.

Alors Lily avait passé une partie de ses vacances à lire et relire ses brochures, souvent en jetant l'une d'entre elles à la poubelle puis la reprenant cinq minutes plus tard pour la relire à nouveau. Heureusement qu'il y avait Severus pour l'en sortir, sinon elle serait restée clouée dans sa chambre jusqu'à faire un choix définitif, elle n'en serait donc pas sortie de toutes les vacances !

HP HP HP HP

Malgré toutes les bonnes nouvelles que Severus avait pu recevoir, il avait tout de même l'impression que c'était les vacances les plus gênantes de toute sa courte vie.

Avant même de rencontrer le personnel de Ste Mangouste qui remit sa parole en doute, tout avait commencé dès sa sortie du Poudlard Express. Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que lui et Lily étaient charriés par leurs amis disant qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Rien ne les arrêtait, pas même les BUSE qu'ils passaient, alors ce n'est certainement pas après les examens, alors que les vacances commençaient, qu'ils allaient se taire.

Severus s'était efforcé d'être un peu plus démonstratif envers Lily, tant pour la jeune fille que pour montrer à tous les autres garçons que la jeune fille sortait avec lui ! Mais même lui tenir la main n'était pas encore vraiment naturel, son cœur battait étrangement fort chaque fois qu'il avait la jeune fille près d'elle. C'était même pire qu'avant, comme si chaque contact avait maintenant un signe particulier. Il s'inquiétait sans cesse, de trop ou de ne pas assez en faire. Il se demandait sans cesse si cela dérangerait Lily de lui tenir la main devant tout le monde, ou s'il l'embrassait, il hésitait même à dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, se demandant si la jeune fille voudrait bien qu'ils le disent à leurs familles. Pourtant, c'est bien Lily qui l'avait embrassé dans la Grande Salle après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, et ça, personne n'avait pu le rater. Pourtant, à la sortie du train, quand Lily attrapa fermement sa main comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte en courant –ce qui aurait sûrement été le cas- avant de s'avancer fièrement vers leurs deux familles qui discutaient joyeusement, en disant haut et fort « _On sort ensemble !_ », on peut dire que Severus ne s'y attendait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

Et leurs adorables amis, qui contrairement à Severus avaient vu le coup de Lily de loin, en ajoutèrent une couche. Comme si Severus n'était pas assez gêné de voir sa famille le dévisager avec un petit rictus moqueur et sa toute nouvelle belle-famille le dévisager de la même façon. Non, il fallait que ses amis y aillent de leur petit commentaire allant du « _Il est pas trop tôt !_ », « _Tu parles, encore une semaine et j'aurai gagné mon pari ! Non, les Gryffondors peuvent pas se concentrer sur leurs études au lieu de sauter sur un pauvre homme innocent ?_ », Severus avait bien failli s'étouffer à celui-ci, et il n'était pas le seul. Une partie des élèves qui les entouraient s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter les commentaires hilarants –de leur point de vue- des Infinis.

Mais Severus manqua réellement de s'étouffer quand son soi-disant ami Andrew conclut à voix haute « _En tout cas, je suis certain qu'ils s'en sont parfaitement sortis à l'oral. Ils se sont beaucoup entraînés tout le long de la semaine…_ »

Severus était rouge écrevisse, et s'il avait pu bouger sans risquer de s'évanouir, il aurait certainement été étranglé son nouvel ennemi de ses propres mains. Au vu de la rougeur de Lily, faisant concurrence à la couleur de ses cheveux, et ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers leurs anciens amis, la jeune femme devait avoir exactement la même envie !

\- Merlin, on peut changer d'amis, Lily ? _Avait alors supplié Severus, désespéré_.

Mais aucun des deux ne sut jamais qui était le plus amusé entre leur famille ou leurs faux amis ! En tout cas, Eliz avait emprisonné sa nouvelle sœur dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bienvenue dans la famille.

Après les promesses de s'écrire et cette année, celle de leur faire payer cher ce qu'il venait de se passer. Severus et Lily étaient partis chacun de leur côté pour organiser les vacances et avoir la grande discussion. Le soir même, Eileen avait poussé Thomas à venir voir Severus seul dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Severus avait écouté Thomas dans un état second, complètement mortifié. Il avait peut-être seize ans, mais il aurait bien voulu se cacher sous ses draps pour oublier la présence et les paroles de Thomas. Merlin, il lui parlait de sexe ! Ce qui le rassurait, c'est que Thomas avait l'air tout aussi gêné que lui, mais le rire étouffé d'Harry ne l'aidait aucunement à se détendre. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de parler, parce que Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir aligner deux mots. Son père de substitution avait fini par déposer un livre sur la table de chevet et s'était presque sauvé en courant. Finalement, quand Harry eut enfin cessé de rire et lui d'essayer de s'étouffer avec son oreiller, il prit délicatement le livre pour l'ouvrir. Il comportait des informations plutôt intéressantes, bien plus détaillées que le livre qu'Harry lui avait conseillé il y a maintenant bien longtemps de cela, et c'est avec grand intérêt qu'il découvrit un chapitre entier sur les moyens de contraceptions sorciers.

Deux semaines plus tard, il avait eu le droit à la discussion avec « _beau-papa_ ». Il était ressorti du bureau d'Edward Evans complètement livide. Merlin, c'est Lily qui lui avait presque sauté dessus, et c'est lui qu'on venait mettre en garde. Severus put se dire quelques jours plus tard que si l'on devait avoir peur pour quelqu'un, c'était plus pour sa virginité à lui et non celle de la jeune fille. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre après tout, c'est qu'il l'aimait comme ça, sa lionne…

Puis, finalement, pour conclure sur la gêne causée par sa toute récente mise en couple avec Lily. Eileen vint le voir quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Lily début aout, venant pendant deux semaines alors que ses parents allaient visiter Pétunia, ne voulant pas venir pour voir sa soeur. Elle lui avait demandé de la suivre, il fut surpris de simplement aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, il comprit. Un lit deux personnes trônait au milieu de la pièce, juste à côté, le petit futon qu'ils utilisaient quand Lily venait dormir. La plupart du temps, il laissait son lit à Lily et dormait sur le futon, mais le grand lit laissait présager tout autre chose.

\- Vous êtes presque des adultes et je sais que vous êtes sérieux. Si vous le souhaitez tous les deux, vous pouvez dormir ensemble. Sinon, j'ai laissé le futon, au cas où. Bien évidemment… Dormir ensemble ne veut pas forcément dire aller plus loin. Et même si vous souhaitez aller plus loin, je sais que vous êtes suffisamment conscient des protections possibles entre une sorcière et un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? _Avait alors demandé Eileen d'un regard perçant._

Severus avait simplement hoché la tête en rougissant plus qu'Eileen ne l'aurait pensé possible. Elle allait partir mais voulut ajouter une dernière chose avant de finir cette conversation plus que gênante pour lui comme pour elle.

\- Ah oui, aussi… Je veux que tu poses systématiquement un sort de silence et de fermeture sur ta porte. Que tu sois seul ou avec Lily, que vous fassiez quelque chose ou non. Personne n'a envie d'entendre ou de savoir, et Eliz a un peu tendance à ouvrir les portes sans attendre la permission d'entrer. Le faire chaque fois que tu y es nous permettra de ne pas savoir si oui ou non, il se passe quelque chose…

Et Eileen avait fui, comme Thomas l'avait fait quelques semaines plutôt après lui avoir déposé le livre sur sa table de nuit. Malheureusement, Thomas était parti avec Eliz pour visiter un oncle très éloigné -mais dont il était l'un des derniers descendants proches- qui allait mourir dans les prochains jours. Il avait donc eu l'obligation d'y aller avec Eliz pour régler les derniers arrangements avant son décédé, et après. Elle n'avait donc pas pu éviter de parler elle-même de ça puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas user de ses charmes pour convaincre Thomas de le faire.

Malheureusement pour Severus, c'était à lui d'expliquer cela à sa douce et tendre. À ce moment-là, ils s'étaient retrouvés autant gênés l'un que l'autre, Severus avait donc décidé de prendre le futon pour la nuit et d'aviser. Mais finalement, le soir venu Lily lui demanda de la rejoindre, voulant savoir si cela les gênerait tant que ça. Ce fut la meilleure nuit qu'ils passèrent, leurs corps enlacés l'un avec l'autre, et bien qu'il ne se passa rien d'autre que quelques baisers, c'était déjà très intime à leurs yeux d'avoir partagé le même lit. Ce n'est qu'après quelques jours, quand ils furent vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée d'être aussi près l'un de l'autre dans un contexte aussi intime qu'un baiser un peu plus sulfureux que les autres, aida Severus a baladé ses mains sur le corps de sa belle, aux plus grands plaisirs des deux jeunes sorciers…

HP HP HP HP

Mais tout cela ne fut pas les seuls moments de gêne pour Severus. Et Harry avait un peu l'impression de se voir quand il sortait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand la rumeur parlant d'une toute nouvelle potion expérimentale de stade cinq pour lutter contre la pneumonie magique s'était propagé à toute la communauté sorcière, Severus avait reçu beaucoup, beaucoup de lettre et avait reçu bons nombres d'appels par cheminette. Il y avait même des sorciers qui étaient venus en personne pour prendre la potion ainsi que quelques conseils, parfois accompagnés de la personne malade ou non. Autant dire que Severus avait été très mal à l'aise d'entendre des personnes le remerciant chaleureusement d'essayer de trouver un remède pour la pneumonie magique. Et ces remerciements devinrent rapidement des éloges quand après plusieurs jours ou semaines de traitement, il y avait une nette amélioration de l'état général de la personne.

Certains n'avaient même pas hésité à passer devant les Langues de Plombs pour faire les tests qui aideraient peut-être à faire passer la potion du stade cinq au stade quatre.

Et arriva forcement le moment des vacances où l'un de ses amis lui envoya une lettre pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu parler de sa potion par une connaissance ou un inconnu, le félicitant par la même occasion de ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu se vanter dans les lettres qu'il leur avait envoyés, que la potion faisait vraiment des miracles. Même son Professeur de Potion, Horace Slughorn lui avait envoyé une lettre pour le féliciter. Lui rappelant par la même occasion que s'il allait avoir besoin de son laboratoire de potion pendant l'année scolaire, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui prêter.

Severus ne savait pas qu'Horace Slughorn l'admirait déjà, on ne rencontre pas tous les jours un génie en potion, et Horace avait tout de suite vu que c'est ce qu'était Severus. Le génie, la créativité et l'intelligence du garçon allaient le mener très loin, il n'en avait aucun doute. Le jeune homme figurait d'ailleurs dans sa collection de photo, avec Lily Evans dans le cadre juste à côté. Mais si ce qu'il avait vu en fin d'année continuée, il allait devoir leur demander de poser ensemble pour une photo commune… Quand il avait vu la jeune fille embrasser sans honte le jeune homme tout fraichement sorti de l'infirmerie après ce qu'il avait entendu dire être comme « _un combat ainsi qu'un magnifique acte d'héroïsme_ » il s'était tout de suite demandé comment pourrait être leur enfant. Et soudainement, il ne s'était pas trouvé si vieux pour enseigner encore une petite vingtaine d'années, juste pour voir…

Severus ne savait trop quoi penser de ses vacances. D'un côté, il était sur un petit nuage, de l'autre, il était inquiet quant à l'avenir. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre tout ça, l'amour de Lily, l'espoir d'une guérison totale de la pneumonie magique grâce à sa potion. Mais il y avait la guerre dans laquelle il allait devoir s'engager. Il ne sait pas s'il l'aurait fait sans la présence d'Harry, mais au fond de lui, il pressentait que oui. Oui, pour qu'Eliz n'ait pas à la vivre et à se battre, oui pour vivre une vie heureuse avec Lily et sûrement avoir des enfants un jour. Oui, pour lui, parce qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'amis, d'une famille, d'une petite amie. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout le monde ressorte vivant de cette foutue guerre. Et si cela voulait dire se battre, alors il le ferait. Et avec Harry à ses côtés pour le protéger, il était sûr qu'il ne risquait rien.


	28. La préparation

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je profite de la neige et de mon impossibilité d'aller bosser pour vous mettre ce petit chapitre !

Il semblerait que vous ayez adoré le dernier chapitre et que vous avez tous remarqué qu'il faisait office de transition entre deux périodes, l'avant guerre, et maintenant la guerre. Je suis donc au regret de vous dire que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à dire sur pas mal de personnage, cela sera donc assez long ! (Oui, je sais, vous êtes tristes !)

Pour répondre aux Guests !

Petite Anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu et ma fic en général ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Hitori : Ahhh les joies de la mise en couple ! Il fallait bien que Severus se fasse charrier un peu, non ? ;) Merci pour ta review !

Lassa : Je suis certaine qu'Harry ne voulait pas rester dans le coin quand les deux tourtereaux se câlinaient ! ^^ Je suis pas certaine qu'il pourrait survivre à se traumatisme là ! ;) Je n'avais pas pensé à l'hôpital rival à Ste Mangouste ! Je pense que cet hôpital est très bien, il est juste dirigé par des idiots et donc personne ne peut faire du bon travail en ne pouvant soigner tout le monde à la même enseigne ! Merci pour ta review !

Aller, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 28 : La préparation_**

Harry regardait distraitement la Grande Salle. Une année de plus pour Severus, une année de moins pour son innocence. Harry voyait la guerre approcher de plus en plus, il aurait voulu empêcher de l'impliquer, il aurait préféré pouvoir s'en charger lui-même sans risquer une autre vie innocente. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Harry était impuissant dans son état de spectre.

Juste le temps d'un soir, Harry voulait arrêter de penser à tout cela. Il voulait faire comme s'il ne faisait que regarder les autres. Ces élèves à qui il ne pouvait parler et qu'il commençait pourtant à connaître par cœur à force de les observer. Pour ce soir, il essaierait de ne pas les imaginer sur un champ de bataille, combattant dans un camp ou dans l'autre, se battant pour survivre ou pour des idéaux. Pour ce banquet de début d'année, il ne ferait que profiter de l'atmosphère si particulière qui émane chaque fois de Poudlard.

Harry s'était installé contre le mur près des grandes portes, juste devant la table de Serdaigle. Si quelqu'un avait pu le voir, il se serait demandé comment un homme pouvait avoir l'air aussi décontracté alors qu'il y avait un tel brouhaha, mais c'est comme s'il n'entendait pas tout cela. Il était debout dos au mur, un pied relever et appuyer sur le mur derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à être un spectre, il n'avait jamais mal de douleur à force de rester dans une position qui aurait rapidement pu être inconfortable de son vivant. Alors il était là, son regard vagabondant dans la Grande Salle, regardant instinctivement les Infinis, ou encore les personnes qu'il avait connues dans sa vie ou aurait aimé connaître.

Severus était à côté de Pandora qui était elle-même à côté de Xenophilius qui s'était discrètement incrusté à leur table et ne lâchait plus sa bien-aimée. Les deux Serdaigles étaient en grande discussion sur la potion contre la pneumonie magique qui venait tout juste de passer au stade quatre depuis ce matin même, Severus l'avait appris juste avant de partir pour prendre le train. Certains élèves l'avaient félicité et remercié, beaucoup parce qu'ils connaissaient ou avaient connu une personne atteinte de cette maladie. D'autres parce qu'ils connaissaient tout simplement un Maître en Potion qui avait été interrogé pour savoir s'il n'avait pas créé une potion contre la pneumonie magique. En tout cas, Severus n'avait nullement changé d'attitude, il n'avait pas pris la grosse tête et restait le jeune homme simple qu'il avait toujours été. Il releva la tête quand quelqu'un héla son nom, un élève indiquait simplement à une première année qui était le Préfet et la Préfète des Serdaigles pour cette année. Severus avait été réélu, à la plus grande fierté d'Eileen et Thomas. Harry n'avait presque aucun doute quant au fait qu'il serait Préfet-en-Chef l'année prochaine.

Lily avait également été réélue pour le poste de Préfète des Gryffondors, tout comme Remus. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à côté de Peter et de certains de leurs nouveaux amis. James et Sirius de l'autre côté, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres Gryffondors. On pouvait même clairement voir que l'élève à côté de Sirius lui tournait presque le dos, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait aucune discussion. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors ne dirent pas un mot du repas. Ils pouvaient voir que Remus et Peter s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis et qu'ils s'étaient affirmés. Ils étaient toujours amis, mais ils devaient regagner leurs confiances. Le psychomage qui les suivait avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses aux deux garçons, et ils appliquaient en ce moment l'un de ses conseils, observer avant de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Quatre mois à penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait les avait déjà bien aidé. Ils s'étaient même excusés auprès de Lily Evans, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait jusqu'ici.

Le regard d'Harry dévia vers la table des Serpentards. Harry pouvait voir ceux qui avaient été des Mangemorts, certains le deviendraient sans hésiter si la guerre ne se terminait pas avant, d'autres étaient beaucoup plus indécis. Harry savait que la défaite de Voldemort à Noël dernier avait donné un sacré coup au prestige du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains ne voulaient pas se rallier pour être envoyé à Askaban comme une partie des autres Mangemorts, d'autres avaient finalement appris que rejoindre Voldemort voulait dire tuer, torturer, et même si c'était des moldus qu'ils n'aimaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas faire ça. La plupart des sorciers ayant rallié le Lord Noir ne le faisaient que parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il allait les aider à faire sortir les sorciers de l'ombre, qu'ils allaient ainsi ne plus avoir à se cacher. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils auraient à tuer. Dans le fond, les idées que prônait Voldemort auraient pu être bonnes, c'est la manière de les appliquer qui dérangeait. Voldemort avait une conception un peu radicale d'arrivée à ses fins, mais c'est sûr que s'il n'y a plus aucun moldu sur terre, on n'a plus à s'en cacher…

Regulus faisait partie de ses jeunes hommes qui n'aimaient pas les moldus mais qui ne voulaient pas vraiment les tuer. Le jeune Serpentard n'était pas spécialement bon, il était un Black qui avait grandi dans une famille sanguinaire, mais la torture et le meurtre n'avaient jamais été ses passions. Cependant, Regulus n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, ses parents lui avaient donnés pour mission de les rendre fiers. Cela voulait dire qu'en plus d'être à Serpentard, il devrait approcher le fameux groupe de Lucius Malfoy. En tant que Sang-Pur, Regulus Black connaissait parfaitement bien Lucius Malfoy, enfin, de nom tout du moins. Si l'on voulait réussir, la famille Malfoy était à suivre, elle avait tellement de contact qu'on pouvait penser qu'elle était partout. C'est pour cette unique raison que le dernier des Black avait suivi Lucius Malfoy comme son ombre, faisant tout ce qu'il voulait pour attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Les paroles de Severus Snape avaient mis en doute tout ce qu'il pensait, mais ses parents lui avaient démontré à coup de Doloris que le doute n'était pas permis. Pendant les vacances avant sa deuxième année, c'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait le Doloris, et il n'était pas près de vouloir recommencer. Finalement, ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal cette année-là, c'était de s'apercevoir que son frère aîné, Sirius n'était pas là et qu'il ne le serait certainement jamais quand il en aurait besoin. Ils étaient si proches avant Poudlard, même si parfois son frère lui faisait peur, comme quand il avait tué sauvagement Jack, leur Elfe de maison, sous la demande de leur mère, ou encore quand il frappait un Elfe de maison pour ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'il disait. Mais au fond, Regulus savait que Sirius était ainsi à cause de leurs parents, ils l'avaient rendu fou sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, l'étant eux-mêmes.

Une fois Sirius rentré à Poudlard, intégré à Gryffondor, il n'avait plus jamais été le même avec son frère. Puis, quand Regulus avait été réparti à Serpentard, quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisée. Comme si Regulus n'était pas digne de confiance parce qu'il était un serpent, alors que des deux, c'était certainement de Sirius dont il fallait se méfier. Et quand Regulus avait reçu son premier Doloris pour avoir fait par de son doute concernant les idéaux de ce fameux « _Seigneur des_ _Ténèbres_ », Regulus s'était amèrement rendu compte que Sirius n'en avait jamais reçu malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et que son frère n'était pas là, lui et son courage était parti, l'abandonnant seul avec la folie de leurs parents.

Regulus se frotta l'avant-bras droit une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait mal, mais il la sentait. Il savait qu'elle était là, aussi noire que l'encre, aussi maléfique que l'homme qui l'avait posée. Harry le regardait tristement, il n'avait pas pu empêcher cela. Mais peut-être que s'il l'avait pu, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Regulus était l'un des seuls à pouvoir le mener au Médaillon, il allait falloir être très attentif et bien surveiller ses faits et gestes. Harry espérait au moins que cela se passerait comme dans sa vie, que Voldemort demanderait le service de Kreattur et que celui-ci rentrerait chez lui pour en parler à Regulus. Si tout se passait bien, alors peut-être qu'Harry pourrait le sauver lui aussi.

Il restait beaucoup à faire, et Harry savait déjà que l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Peut-être même était-elle encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu penser…

HP HP HP HP

\- Ne regarde pas ta baguette, Severus. C'est intuitif, tu la connais par cœur, c'est la tienne. Pas besoin de regarder ce qu'elle fait. Tu dois le sentir. Tes yeux ne doivent pas quitter ton adversaire et encore moins les alentours.

Harry avait repris son ton professoral, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait un tel ton, mais Severus sentait clairement la différence. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Harry n'avait pas voulu que Lily vienne parce que les sorts étaient dangereux et Severus allait les utiliser pour la première fois. Il devait avant tout les apprendre pour que Lily puisse à son tour le faire, n'entendant pas Harry parler, cela aurait retardé l'apprentissage de Severus qui en plus aurait pu la blesser en exécutant mal le sortilège.

\- Prae Corpora ! _Fit Severus d'une voix distincte._

Le mannequin face à lui explosa tellement fort qu'il dut se couvrir la tête pour éviter les débris.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir voir ce sort agir sur un vrai corps…

Severus regardait tous les morceaux du mannequin se reconstituer comme par magie. Il essayait d'imaginer ce que cela aurait donné sur un corps humain, mais outre un bain de sang, il avait bien du mal à l'imaginer en détail. La voix sérieuse d'Harry se fit entendre, c'était le ton qu'il employait pour essayer de paraître détaché. Severus se doutait que c'était parce que lui avait vu le sortilège de ses propres yeux et qu'il ne voulait certainement plus jamais revoir ça. Mais nous étions en temps de guerres et Severus devait apprendre à exécuter ce genre de maléfique pour réussir à s'en protéger correctement. Il n'est pas rare de recevoir de multiples sortilèges pendant un combat, le tout est de savoir duquel on doit absolument se protéger quitte à se faire blesser par un autre mais dans une moindre mesure.

\- Le mannequin a explosé parce que tu as visé son centre. Tu peux ne viser qu'un endroit précis qui ne causera pas la mort de la personne, un membre en moins suffira à mettre hors d'état de nuire un ennemi sans pour autant le tuer. Bien que cela ne sera pas beau à voir et à attendre. Sans compter que dans tous les cas, il peut parfaitement mourir d'une hémorragie. Mais je peux te garantir que dans un groupe de personnes, cela perturbera tout le monde, même ses alliés.

Le message était clair, bien que Severus n'ait vraiment pas envie de voir ça. Mais le sortilège serait dans un coin de sa tête, comme tous les autres appris. Il avait eu la preuve en juin dernier que dans un combat, on ne pense pas, on agit. Pas un seul instant Severus ne s'était demandé quel sortilège employer, il avait combattu instinctivement, finissant un mot pour en débuter tout de suite un autre sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait, trop concentré sur ce qu'il entendait autour de lui.

\- Essaie le sort sur un pied, je vais appeler Lily pour vous en apprendre un beaucoup plus sympa à regarder !

Severus ne savait pas quel sortilège Harry voulait lui apprendre, mais l'humeur joyeuse d'Harry laissait présager que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un sortilège d'explosion d'un des membres du corps. Lily qui était partie réviser à la bibliothèque avec Franck et Alice prétexta qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure et devait rejoindre Severus. Cela arrivait tellement souvent qu'ils ne posaient plus de questions et Lily en était bien heureuse, car elle n'aurait jamais pu expliquer qu'elle partait parce que le mot « _demande_ » s'était fugacement inscrit sur le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait justement son devoir.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Lily entrait dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour voir son petit-ami exploser le pied d'un mannequin, c'était la première fois qu'il y arrivait. Et encore cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir embrassé Severus et lui avoir demandé ce qu'il apprenait, Harry leur expliqua le prochain sortilège qu'ils allaient apprendre tous les deux.

\- Fermez les yeux et pensez à un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Puis, prononcez distinctement le sortilège en faisant un cercle avec votre baguette tout en ne pensant qu'à ce souvenir, ce bonheur qu'il vous a donné.

Severus répéta les instructions à Lily et tous les deux fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer. Harry les regarda pendant une bonne demi-heure, amusé de les voir essayer vainement d'invoquer un Patronus. Il était plus que certain qu'ils allaient y arriver, mais que le souvenir ne devait pas être le bon, où qu'ils se concentraient trop à ce qu'ils faisaient avec leur baguette plutôt qu'à ressentir leur bonheur pour le matérialiser.

\- Ne dis rien, Severus. Ferme les yeux, vide ton esprit. Tu ne dois penser à rien, pas même au mouvement de ta baguette. Ne réfléchis à rien d'autre qu'à ce souvenir que tu choisis. Prends un souvenir très heureux, un moment où tu t'es dit que tu ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Cela n'a même pas besoin d'être un vrai souvenir, tu peux imaginer quelque chose d'heureux dans l'avenir. La première fois que j'ai réussi, j'imaginais mes parents me regardant, je m'imaginais heureux avec eux.

Pendant quelques secondes, Severus fut profondément triste pour son ami, mais il comprit où Harry voulait en venir. Il laissa donc tomber ses souvenirs de Potion réussie, de guérison d'Eliz ou encore de mise en couple avec Lily. Il pensa à ce qu'il s'imaginait tellement souvent depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily, tous les deux enlacés devant un bon feu de cheminé, dans leur propre maison, Lily enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, portant leur enfant.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Severus ne passa même pas l'étape de la brume argentée, il put voir tout de suite son Patronus corporel tourner joyeusement dans la pièce sous les yeux émerveillés de Lily et plus que surpris d'Harry. Une magnifique chouette rappelant à Harry son adorable Hedwige volait joyeusement autour d'eux avant de disparaître dans le plafond.

Pourquoi le Patronus de Severus n'était pas une biche ? Harry n'avait aucune réponse et bien qu'il félicita chaleureusement Severus pour sa réussite, il resta songeur tout le temps où celui-ci donnait les mêmes conseils qu'il avait reçus à Lily. À l'aide de ses conseils, Lily réussit à faire apparaître un filet argenté sortant de sa baguette. Une heure plus tard, alors que Severus jouait comme un gamin avec sa chouette, Lily essaya une dernière fois avant de devoir aller manger.

La Préfète pensa à ce fameux jour où tout a commencé, quand elle a compris qu'elle aimait vraiment Severus et que ce n'était sûrement pas une passade ou un béguin qui ne durerait pas. Quand James l'avait agressé et que Severus avait débarqué quelques instants plus tard. Parce qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché et qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Severus qui ne la prenait pas pour une petite chose fragile ne pouvant pas se défendre, mais qui l'aiderait en toute circonstance, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dès l'instant où le sortilège fut prononcé, une seconde chouette apparut dans les airs, légèrement plus grande que celle de Severus. Et la lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Harry. Lily Potter avait une biche pour Patronus parce qu'elle aimait James Potter qui lui avait un cerf comme Patronus et comme animagus. Et Severus Snape, son Professeur de Potion avait eu une biche pour Patronus représentant son amour pour Lily Potter. Mais à présent, Lily était bien loin de devenir une Potter, et elle aimait Severus. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait dire si l'un des Patronus aurait eu une autre apparence avant cet amour, pour savoir lequel des deux s'est transformé pour ressembler à celui de l'être aimé.

Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que cette chouette le représentait. Même Severus mettrait des années avant de le découvrir. Un jour, Severus apprendra dans un pays d'Amérique du Sud que la chouette est un animal totem très important dans leur culture, symbolisant le pouvoir de voir ce qui est caché. Il est le symbole d'un messager, d'une sagesse rarement atteinte, d'une curiosité pour le mystère et l'inconnu, très intuitif et annonce de grands changements.

\- C'est étrange que ce soit le même Patronus, non ? Demanda Lily à Severus.

\- Les sorciers qui s'aiment ont souvent le même Patronus ou quelque chose de très rapprochant. _Répondit Harry._

Severus devint légèrement rêveur en regardant les deux chouettes se tourner autour. Lily appela Severus plusieurs fois pour espérer avoir une réponse à sa question. Un morceau de papier voleta et elle lut les explications.

\- Merci, Harry.

Severus revint sur terre quand il entendit le prénom d'Harry dans la bouche de sa bien-aimée.

\- Il vient de m'expliquer par écrit que mon Patronus, beaucoup plus grand que le tien, voulait dire que j'étais bien plus puissante que toi !

Bien sûr, Lily mentait effrontément et Severus le savait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordiller légèrement sa lèvre après avoir menti. C'était tellement rapide et bref qu'il était sûrement l'un des seuls à l'avoir remarqué, et il ne lui dirait certainement pas, ça lui laissait une longueur d'avance qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

\- Je veux bien que tu sois puissante, Lily. Rien que le fait de réussir à faire apparaître un Patronus le prouve, mais beaucoup plus... _Répondit Severus faussement sarcastique._

\- Et comment expliques-tu la taille gigantesque de mon Patronus par rapport à celui plus que ridicule du tien ? _Répliqua telle du même ton._

Les deux savaient parfaitement que cette joute verbale allait se finir comme d'habitude par des éclats de rire ou un baiser sauvage. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à ce que Severus éclate de rire tout seul, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus expliquer la raison de cette hilarité. On pouvait juste l'entendre hoqueter difficilement « _Je peux pas lui dire ça !_ » avant d'éclater de rire encore plus fort.

Un nouveau papier voleta vers Lily et elle aussi rejoignit Severus dans ses éclats de rire.

« _Les Chouettes Harfangs femelles sont plus grosses que les mâles._ »

Lily et Severus eurent besoin de plusieurs longues minutes pour se calmer assez pour aller manger. Malgré cela, ils s'empêchèrent pendant tout le repas de se regarder ou même de s'adresser la parole, à la stupéfaction de tous. Ils partirent le plus rapidement possible, une fois les portes passées, les élèves les plus proches purent entendre les éclats de rire des deux Préfets.

HP HP HP HP

Regulus révisait ses BUSE. En vérité, cela n'avait que très peu d'importance pour lui. Il était déjà un Mangemort et cela ne changerait plus rien à son destin. Tuer ou être tué. Son premier raid d'initiation en août l'avait profondément bouleversé, plus rien n'avait donc d'importance à ses yeux.

Le dernier des Black n'était pas un Gryffondor, il n'avait pas pu se rebeller contre ses parents. Il avait fait ce qu'ils voulaient, rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses parents pensaient que malgré la légère disgrâce du Lord Noir, il était l'une des personnes à suivre pour régenter le monde sorcier, le sortir de l'ombre et reprendre la place qu'ils devraient selon eux occupés depuis le début, tout en haut des autres sous-espèces, moldus comprit.

Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, Regulus avait suivis les instructions de ses parents. Sauf que Severus Snape lui avait fait se poser des questions plutôt que de répéter presque mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Lucius Malfoy. Le doute peut être un puissant allié comme un puissant ennemi. Si seulement Regulus ne se sentait pas aussi seul, si seulement les garçons de son dortoir n'allaient pas être eux aussi marqués du même symbole qui orne déjà son bras. Peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de s'en sortir avant même que tout cela n'arrive.

Cependant, Voldemort allait faire une autre erreur en pensant que Regulus Black, un sorcier n'ayant même pas atteint sa majorité, n'allait pas pouvoir lui poser de problèmes même en sachant que le jeune Serpentard doutait de lui. Penser qu'il n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains était une erreur, penser qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voulait sans rien dire rien que par peur était une erreur. Mais après tout, Voldemort pensait dur comme fer que la peur et la haine étaient un très bon moyen de faire faire aux autres ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne pourrait comprendre qu'un sentiment aussi banal que le doute pouvait lui faire perdre une bataille…

HP HP HP HP

Sirius avait pu récupérer son emprise totale sur sa baguette le 3 Novembre jour de sa majorité. James devra attendre fin mars pour voir ôter le sortilège qui entrave que trop régulièrement sa baguette. Les deux étaient toujours suivis par un médicomage qui les avait grandement aidés à se remettre en question. Le couple Potter s'occupant de Sirius depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de chez lui avait décidé de le traiter comme un second fils, ils suivaient donc les deux garçons de très près, demandant régulièrement des nouvelles de leur comportement aux Professeurs.

Les premiers mois avaient été très compliqués pour eux, recevant enfin ce qu'ils avaient pendant si longtemps mérité, mépris et ignorance. Remus et Peter étaient souvent avec eux mais prenaient également du temps pour être avec les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits chacun de leur côté. Les trois Maraudeurs, soutenus par Remus, avaient repris activement leur projet d'Animagus, à la plus grande joie de chacun. Mais cette fois, ils avaient un nouveau regard sur leurs faits et gestes, la maturité qui manquait encore cruellement à une partie du groupe commençait doucement à se faire sentir. Ce qui devait être un moyen d'aider Remus à supporter les nuits de pleine lune mais également d'en profiter pour s'amuser et sortir de la cabane hurlante pour découvrir la Forêt Interdite devint au fil des mois juste le moyen d'aider Remus sans penser un seul instant à se risquer de sortir du refuge de Remus pendant les nuits de pleines lunes.

Harry ne se préoccupait donc plus vraiment des Maraudeurs, les laissant vivre maintenant qu'ils semblaient tous avoir repris une vie normale. Et bien que Sirius et James aient apprivoisé de nouveau leurs camarades de Gryffondor en cessant leurs blagues idiotes et cruelles et en se faisant même d'une discrétion sans faille, il y avait toujours une retenue de la part des autres maisons et surtout des filles, envers les deux garçons.

Finalement, la punition d'Eileen avait porté ses fruits. Les deux garçons redescendaient peu à peu sur terre et essayaient tout simplement d'ignorer Severus Snape.

HP HP HP HP

Voldemort était assis au bout de l'immense table de son manoir, il regardait sa cour, ses sujets, ses esclaves, ses chers petits Mangemorts adorés. Le premier cercle était réuni, Harry pouvait voir qu'une partie de ceux présents était toujours à ses côtés dans sa vie à lui. Les autres n'étaient que les parents de ceux qu'Harry avait pu voir, comme si devenir Mangemort était une affaire de famille, et cela rendait leur enrôlement encore plus horrible. Un peu comme Drago Malfoy qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Intérieurement, Harry souffla de soulagement pour le petit Lukas, l'enfant caché de Lucius, a présent âgé de deux ans et demi, lui est bien en sécurité loin de l'influence détestable de son père. Père qui se tenait actuellement à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait un peu plus loin accompagnée de son mari auquel elle ne faisait nullement attention, au vu de la façon dont elle regardait avec adoration Voldemort, Harry n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir comment elle s'était attiré ses bonnes grâces pour entrer dans son premier cercle. Harry avait également pu mettre des visages sur des noms, noms qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour certains d'entre eux. Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Nott, Avery, Karkaroff, Macnair, Mulciber, Lestrange, Rosier, Carrow, qu'ils soient les amis d'écoles de Voldemort ou leurs enfants, certains semblaient prendre la marque comme quelque chose qui coule naturellement dans leur gêne. Peut-être tout simplement parce que la haine des moldus s'apprend dès la naissance et que la soif de torture s'enseigne comme chez les Black.

Il y avait bien sûr d'autres Mangemorts, d'autres maisons que celle de Serpentard. Mais même pour Voldemort, les autres étaient moins importants, il était bien plus difficile de faire partie du premier cercle si vous étiez un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor, et quasi impossibles si vous veniez de Poufsouffle. Comme quoi, les préjugés sont dans chacune des quatre maisons.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient nombreux à avoir l'insigne honneur de partager la table du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout simplement parce que la mission dans laquelle ils allaient se lancer était plus qu'importante pour la plupart d'entre eux. Car bien qu'il y ait des familles à cette table, il manquait quelques membres, certains s'étant fait emprisonner cette fameuse nuit de Noël. Voldemort avait prévu de faire remonter sa cote de popularité auprès de ses adeptes comme de ses futurs recrus, ils allaient préparer un plan pour les faire évadé d'Askaban.

L'idée de voir plusieurs Mangemorts sanguinaires de nouveau libres ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait grandement, et c'était bien la façon de détourner l'attention. Pour les vacances de Pâques, Lucius Malfoy organiserait un bal masqué avec les plus hauts dirigeants du monde sorcier, mais également les plus grandes et riches familles. Un bal qui accueillerait tant de monde qu'un jeune homme de plus se verrait à peine dans la foule, pouvant aisément passer pour l'enfant d'une riche famille. Il y aurait bien trop de monde pour que tous les invités soient surveillés, Severus pourrait donc passer inaperçu, surtout avec le déguisement parfait.

Harry ne savait pas encore comment ils allaient pouvoir faire entrer Severus à ce bal ni comment ils pourraient récupérer le journal de Tom Jedusor et encore moins ce qu'ils feraient de l'artefact après l'avoir récupéré. Il avait encore quelques mois pour y réfléchir, mais il est certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de cette chance, peut-être la seule qu'ils auraient.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Aller, un petit indice sur le prochain chapitre ? Il se nommera "Le Journal" ^^

A la semaine prochaine !


	29. Le journal

Bonjour à tou(te) s ! Ça me fait un peu bizarre de voir que nous sommes déjà au chapitre 29 ! Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver jusque là ni pour cette fic, ni pour une autre !

Je voulais vous parler un peu des Patronus du chapitre précédent, je ne les ai pas choisis au hasard et je voulais vous faire part de mon résonnement ! (Et ça va être long !)

Dans ce que j'appelle «l'autre vie», Severus a pour Patronus une biche. Donc, un animal clairement féminin qui représente son amour à sens unique pour Lily. Pour moi, c'est c1e qui fait que Severus ait un animal féminin plutôt que masculin comme un cerf, puisqu'il sait que Lily ne l'aime pas alors son Patronus ne se place pas en tant que partenaire de celui de Lily. Sauf que dans cette vie, Lily aime également Severus et mieux, l'affirme aux yeux de tous. Severus peut donc se placer dans cette relation comme le compagnon de Lily, son Patronus est donc un mâle. Et cette fois, au lieu que ce soit le Patronus de Severus qui change pour représenter Lily, c'est celui de Lily qui s'accorde avec celui de Severus. Et encore une fois, puisque cet amour est partagé, le Patronus de Lily se place dans ce couple et est donc une femelle. J'imagine que si l'amour de Lily avait été à sens unique, son Patronus aurait tout de même été une chouette mais mâle, tout comme Severus. Animal qui aurait donc été la représentation de Severus lui-même et non de sa place à elle dans ce couple. Donc, Lily n'a pas cette chouette pour représenter Harry, quand bien même il a été son fils dans une autre vie. Son Patronus est vraiment représentatif de ce couple. Harry a seulement influencé le Patronus de Severus en étant devenu son guide, son confident.

Harry a provoqué un bouleversement tellement important dans la vie de Severus que s'il avait déjà un Patronus avant, il aurait changé pour devenir cette chouette. De plus, cette idée de chouette ne vient pas de nulle part parce que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la symbolique des animaux, aucun ne me convenait vraiment jusqu'à ce que je lise quelque chose sur l'animal totem qu'est la Chouette. Après, j'ai voulu en prendre une très belle et j'en imaginais une blanche pour symboliser la pureté, la sagesse et le guide qu'est Harry. Prendre la chouette d'Harry a été un choix fait plus au moins au hasard car c'était la seule qui correspondait à mes critères et qui en plus est très belle. Mais je pense que même en ayant plus de choix, j'aurais tout de même choisi la Harfang pour accentuer le symbolisme de la chouette qui représente Harry en tant que guide.

Réponse aux reviews Guest et je vous laisse à votre lecture (Promis ! Le chapitre est long en plus, pour me faire doublement pardonner !)

 _ **Petite Grenouille**_ : Je ne demande pas spécialement de longue review, un simple merci est amplement suffisant à mes yeux ! ;) Apprécier ou non une oeuvre est déjà un esprit critique, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je suis un peu pareil ou plutôt j'aime tout même si ce n'est pas parfait parce que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche dans une histoire. Enfin bref ! Merci à toi ;)

 _ **Lassa**_ : Le monde magique peut offrir tout de même un esprit "campagne" en pleine ville, avec silence, petit oiseau, hippogriffe, etc... ^^ Pour les Préfets, effectivement ce sont bien les Professeurs qui choisissent, en fait j'ai mis "élu" mais c'était pour désigner le fait qu'ils l'avaient été par les Professeurs et non par les élèves. Un Préfet est quelqu'un qui doit aider et faire régner l'ordre (ou du moins essayer), cela ne pourrait sûrement pas être le cas avec un élève choisit par les élèves. Et cela ne compterait sûrement pas autant pour une carrière en politique pour l'avenir des élèves ! ;) Mais que ce soit élèves ou professeurs, Harry aurait tout de même dû être Préfet, Dumbledore n'a simplement pas voulu lui rajouter cette charge en plus. Pour Blaise, il n'est pas dit que sa famille n'est pas Mangemorte, peut-être que son père n'est pas assez connu ou même nommé. Ou peut-être que c'est sa mère qui est devenue Mangemort avant son père et donc, Harry la connait sous son nom de jeune fille.

Merci également aux autres à qui je ne peux que répondre qu'ils verront dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Enfin !)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 29 : Le journal_**

La majorité est quelque chose d'important dans le monde sorcier. Habituellement, le sorcier tout juste majeur reçoit une montre. Cela vient d'une vieille tradition sorcière remontant à plusieurs siècles.

La montre est le symbole du temps qui est passé jusqu'à ce 17éme anniversaire, apogée de la puissance magique. Le temps est très important dans le monde de la magie, parce qu'une potion peut se rater à une seconde près, et cela démontre également que c'est l'une des rares choses sur laquelle un sorcier n'a pas d'emprise. Les retourneurs de temps en sont la preuve, très délicats à manier, pouvant causer des conséquences dramatiques. Le temps n'est vraiment pas une chose avec laquelle on joue.

Cela avait également donné une autre coutume pour les jeunes sorciers, aucun n'avait de montre dans leur vie de tous les jours. Ainsi, si un sorcier en portait une, on pouvait presque être certain que celui-ci était majeur. Cette tradition très importante pour les familles Sang-Pur était suivie par le reste de la communauté sorcière se prêtant volontiers au jeu.

Ainsi, quand Severus reçut deux colis le jour de son anniversaire, il était certain d'y trouver au moins une montre, sûrement neuve malgré la tradition qui veut que l'on transmette les montres de génération en génération. Mais Severus n'avait que sa mère qui n'avait plus de montre depuis bien longtemps puisque Tobias lui avait prise pour la vendre. En ouvrant son colis, il ne s'attendait donc pas à voir une montre avec douze aiguilles et des petites planètes tournant autour du cadran, sans aucun chiffre. Il en fut si ému qu'il ne put même pas répondre à ses amis quand ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait reçu.

Les montres de ce genre étaient tellement rares que l'on ne pouvait même plus en acheter, à moins de débourser une somme tellement conséquente que Severus pourrait aisément l'échanger contre une maison de taille plus que respectable. On disait qu'avec les bons livres et un savoir qui se transmet de génération en génération, on pouvait apprendre à lire ce genre de montres très spéciales. Il fallait également avoir un assez bon niveau en astronomie, cette montre ne faisait pas que donner l'heure, elle lisait réellement dans l'avenir. Ainsi, si vous regardiez la montre pour une chose précise, comme pour savoir si quelqu'un allait bientôt arriver, la montre vous indiquerait à la seconde précise quand cette personne viendrait, quand bien même elle serait en retard.

Le savoir de leur fabrication s'était perdu au fil des siècles, il y avait très peu d'exemplaires puisque le prix de base était déjà énorme, vu les matériaux utilisés et les nombreux sorts puissants employés. Parfois, quelqu'un essayait d'en fabriquer une, mais elle n'était jamais aussi exacte que les anciennes et elle finissait toujours par s'arrêter ou se casser. Les montres astronomiques étaient un véritable mystère pour tout sorcier et cela n'était pas près de changer, puisqu'à cause d'une guerre divisant irrémédiablement les sorciers et les centaures, plus aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait travailler à nouveau avec un sorcier pour fabriquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule montre.

C'était une montre à gousset, comme toutes les montres astronomiques. Elle était faite en or et quatre petits diamants avec une forme ressemblant étrangement à des flèches se trouvaient sur la monture de la montre aux quatre points cardinaux. Dans la petite boite en carton qui avait recueilli la montre, il y avait deux lettres, l'une avec l'écriture d'Eliz, l'autre avec celle de Thomas.

Severus ouvrit la lettre d'Eliz, sachant que ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui lui avait envoyé la montre. Elle lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et l'informait qu'il aurait son cadeau en revenant pour les prochaines vacances, ne pouvant l'envoyer par hibou. Puis, il ouvrit la lettre de Thomas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé recevoir une telle montre ni de la part de Thomas ni de celle de sa propre mère ou même de n'importe qui d'autre. Cela était beaucoup trop onéreux et Severus ne savait même pas s'il en était véritablement digne, puisqu'une légende disait que les montres astronomiques ne se laissaient lire que par ceux qui l'étaient. Il lut avec surprise et émotion la lettre de Thomas. Ses amis le laissant tranquille puisque de toute façon Severus s'était enfermé dans sa bulle et ne semblait même pas les entendre.

 _« Cher Severus,_

 _Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ! Que ta journée soit merveilleuse et t'apporte le bonheur et la joie que tu mérites._

 _J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir une montre astronomique. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais plus à avoir l'honneur de l'offrir un jour. Cette montre est dans ma famille depuis tellement longtemps que même mon grand-père ne savait plus exactement depuis quand elle se trouve dans notre famille. Mon grand-père était l'un de ces hommes que l'on dit excentriques et fous, un peu à la manière de Dumbledore. Il traînait toujours avec des créatures magiques de toutes sortes, du centaure au vampire en passant par les êtres des eaux. Il est mort quand j'avais douze ans, mais il a marqué toute mon enfance. Il est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas connu, mais le pauvre homme avait fait plus que son temps sur cette terre !_

 _Il était un homme qui voit au-delà du temps, je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé si c'est cette montre qui lui donnait ce don ou s'il l'avait déjà avant. Quelques jours avant sa mort, il m'a fait regarder attentivement cette montre à gousset que j'ai toujours admiré. Il m'a dit qu'un jour, je devrais la donner à mon premier fils. Quand la mère d'Eliz est partie, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un autre enfant, mais c'était avant que tu entres dans ma vie, dans mon cœur et dans ma famille._

 _Tu n'es peut-être pas de mon sang, Severus, mais je t'aime comme un fils. Alors, j'imagine que mon grand-père avait raison, et il avait toujours raison. Cette montre te revient. Après la mort de mon grand-père, ni mon père ni aucun membre de ma famille n'a jamais réussi à décrypter cette montre. Soit la légende est vraie, soit cette montre est tout aussi incompréhensible et excentrique que l'était mon grand-père. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il avait raison._

 _Alors peut-être que tout comme lui, j'arriverai un jour chez toi avec un peu de retard et que tu seras tout juste en train de déposer une tasse de thé fumante sur la table en regardant malicieusement ta montre et en me disant que je suis pile à l'heure alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Mon père s'amusait même à venir en avance ou très en retard pour essayer de faire en sorte de piéger son père, il n'a jamais réussi._

 _J'espère que cette montre te sera profitable, je suis certain que tu es celui à qui elle est destinée._

 _Ton père adoptif, Thomas. »_

Ce que Thomas n'avait pu dire, parce qu'il ne le savait pas, c'est que quelques minutes avant sa mort, son grand-père avait regardé une dernière fois sa montre en murmurant « _Pile à l'heure…_ ».

Dans un second colis, sa mère lui avait envoyé une montre tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, et neuve, comme Severus s'en doutait. Elle avait une forme assez atypique, ni véritablement ronde, ni vraiment carrée. Elle était en peau de dragon noir, la rendant robuste mais surtout insensible aux vapeurs de potions qui abîment habituellement les cuirs plus classiques. La montre indiquait l'heure, mais également la date exacte et chose plus qu'utile pour un potioniste comme Severus, il y avait également un cadran indiquant avec précision les secondes.

Severus montra sa montre à ses amis et la mit à son poignet tout de suite après avoir lu la lettre de sa mère lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Malgré l'aide que Thomas voulait lui apporter, Eileen avait tenu à acheter cette montre seule, avec ses propres économies. Le couple avait également tenu à ce que Severus ait une montre classique, parce qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas comment fonctionnait une montre astronomique ni si elle fonctionnait encore ou si Severus allait tout simplement réussir à l'utiliser. Cette montre qui était assez simple par son aspect mais dont les 43 Gallions étaient largement amortis grâce à ses matériaux premiers choix et son utilité plus que parfaite pour un futur Maître en Potion, Eileen n'était pas peu fière de son choix.

Et on peut dire que Severus était ravi de ses cadeaux. La montre de sa mère allait grandement l'aider pour les potions, surtout qu'elle avait indiqué dans sa lettre que la montre résistait à tout. Les deux runes gravées sur le bracelet renforçaient cette protection et en faisaient un atout précieux pour Severus dans son futur métier.

Quant à la montre astronomique que ses amis ne purent voir qu'une heure plus tard loin des regards indiscrets, elle avait une valeur toute particulière aux yeux de Severus. La montre, en plus d'être un joyau qu'il avait si peur de perdre ou d'abîmer, avait une valeur inestimable pour lui. Thomas lui avait offert un objet familial qui renforçait encore plus la symbolique faisant de Severus le fils de Thomas. Il en était bien plus ému qu'il ne le montrait, mais aux yeux de Lily, le long silence de Severus après l'ouverture de la lettre voulait tout dire.

HP HP HP HP

La montre astronomique était un véritable mystère pour Severus. Il la sortait tout le temps, Harry lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner un tel objet parce que l'on ne comprenait souvent qu'à la dernière minute son fonctionnement.

Aux yeux de Severus, la montre lui semblait cassée, il se demandait même s'il devait aller voir quelqu'un pour ça, mais il était convaincu que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Les planètes bougeaient continuellement mais pas les aiguilles. Pourtant, Severus continuait à regarder la montre chaque fois qu'il était seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire Harry, la montre devait fonctionner parfaitement bien, c'est lui qui ne savait pas s'en servir.

Un soir, alors qu'il attendait Lily pour faire leur ronde de Préfet, Severus avait sorti la montre pour la regarder. C'est à ce moment-là que James Potter déboula comme un éclair de feu au bout du couloir et manqua de le percuter.

\- Il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, Potter. _Fit Severus, sur la défensive._

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Je sors d'une heure de colle avec Slug, je courrais pour rentrer avant, justement.

Pour Severus, c'était presque étrange de parler normalement avec James Potter. Avant, Potter lui aurait jeté des insultes au visage sans aucune forme de procès, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour l'humilier. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu en septembre, ou même pour les BUSE d'ailleurs, Sirius Black et lui semblaient se fondre dans la masse et essayer de devenir invisibles. Les deux Gryffondors n'ouvraient la bouche que si c'était nécessaire et ne cherchaient plus les ennuis. Cette heure de colle était d'ailleurs un mensonge, James Potter était couvert par des soi-disant colles mais en réalité, il allait rejoindre son psychomage comme chaque semaine. Ce soir, la séance avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

James Potter allait repartir sans dire un mot de plus quand il vit la montre astronomique de Severus. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, et à la grande surprise de Severus, ce n'était pas pour lui cracher son venin.

\- Elle est magnifique ! Tu as réussi à t'en servir ? _Demanda-t-il avec curiosité avant de se rabrouer mentalement._ Oh, je… Je suis désolé. Cela ne me regarde pas…

Il faisait demi-tour quand Severus lui répondit, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le faisait. James Potter avait l'air étrangement sympathique ce soir, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

\- Non. _Fit-il soudainement pour éviter que le Gryffondor parte, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers lui._ Non, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est cassée…

\- Impossible ! _Affirma James avant d'ajouter avec un sourire nerveux._ On a un vieux grimoire à la maison sur les montres astronomiques. Je n'y ai rien compris mais mon père dit que seuls ceux pouvant lire une montre astronomique comprennent vraiment ce qui est écrit. En tout cas, il est bien dit que ce genre de montre est quasiment indestructible, elles résistent à tout.

James Potter était vraiment captivé par la montre de Severus Snape. Mais il ne voulait pas trop le montrer, après tout, il n'avait même pas mérité de voir cette montre après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire au jeune Serdaigle. Il recula doucement pour partir.

\- Oh, je dois vraiment y aller…

\- Tu peux ne pas dire que j'ai cette montre ? _Demanda Severus avec espoir._

\- Je ne dirais rien. _Promit Potter en hochant la tête._ Juste… Si ça peut t'aider… J'ai croisé un jour un homme qui avait une telle montre. Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle fonctionnait, il m'a juste répondu « _Il suffit de demander et de savoir regarder_ ». Mais bon, il était peut-être fou !

James Potter reprit sa course jusqu'à sa tour, repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire à Snape. Il avait soudainement peur que celui-ci pense qu'il se moquait encore de lui. Après tout, l'homme avec la montre astronomique qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques années dans une soirée mondaine était certainement un peu fou. Le vieil homme avait regardé sa montre et avait décrété qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir alors que cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que la soirée avait commencée.

Severus avait regardé pendant plusieurs minutes l'endroit où James Potter avait disparu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait eu pour la première fois en six ans, une discussion civilisée avec lui. Il regarda de nouveau la montre et repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Demander ? Mais demander quoi ? Il n'allait pas parler à une montre quand même.

\- C'est pas comme si t'allais me dire quand Lily allait arriver ! _Affirma Severus dans un murmure tout en regardant sa montre._

À sa plus grande surprise, les aiguilles bougèrent. C'était une première. Il n'eut pas le temps de bien observer les aiguilles bouger que Lily arrivait. Il lui fit part de sa découverte et ils firent leur ronde tout en regardant attentivement la montre de Severus alors qu'il posait diverses questions pouvant faire bouger les aiguilles.

HP HP HP HP

Fin janvier, quand Lily obtenue sa majorité magique et avec cela une montre de la part de ses parents. Severus commençait enfin à comprendre le fonctionnement de sa montre astronomique. Il avait remarqué que l'aiguille ayant un crochet se plaçait systématiquement sur la planète Mars quand Lily avait cinq minutes de retard. L'aiguille avec une lune semblait indiquer les secondes vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle tournait parfois.

Severus avait étudié tous les livres d'astronomies possibles concernant les planètes et il avait même emprunté les notes de Mark et Pandora qui avaient pris Divination en option. Il était vraiment compliqué de tout rassembler pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la montre qui avait non seulement des aiguilles mobiles, mais également des planètes qui tournaient sans cesse. Malgré la complexité, Severus persévérait, il était certain qu'une fois qu'il comprendrait son fonctionnement, elle serait d'une grande aide. Et c'était en plus un mystère que Severus voulait absolument percer.

Et Severus ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cette montre allait lui être utile…

HP HP HP HP

Ce n'est que mi-février que le plan pour récupérer le premier Horcruxe se mit enfin en place. Arthur avait reçu une lettre tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. En tant que jeune homme majeur et membre d'une famille Sang-Pur, il avait été invité au bal qu'organisait Lucius Malfoy. Arthur n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'y aller, mais une telle invitation ne se refusait pas, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis avec toute l'amertume possible. Se retrouver dans le manoir Malfoy n'était pas vraiment ce que souhaitait le jeune Serdaigle, en revanche, Severus avait vu là une façon d'y entrer discrètement…

\- Arthur ? Je peux te parler seul à seul ? _Demanda Severus alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle pour aller à la bibliothèque._

Cela faisait une petite semaine qu'Arthur avait répondu positivement à la lettre de Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se jeter dans la fausse aux serpents ! Il était d'une humeur assez maussade depuis. Le jeune Sang-Pur appréhendait vraiment cette soirée, quelque chose clochait. Arthur suivit son ami dans un coin un peu plus tranquille et le laissa lancer un sort de discrétion, à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie d'aller chez Malfoy. Mais moi, si.

Severus laissa à Arthur le temps de digérer l'information. Il avait longuement hésité avant de venir le voir, et encore maintenant, il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Severus savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, mais il savait également qu'il devait tenter le coup.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

Severus ne sut quoi dire d'autre, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Des questions, un refus net, mais certainement pas à un accord sans rien de plus. Même Harry avait hoqueté de surprise.

\- Il va te demander quelque chose en contrepartie. _Affirma Harry dans un souffle._

Cela ne manqua pas, quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur formula sa demande avec un sérieux que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

\- À une condition ! Que tu ne prennes pas de risques inconsidérés, quoi que tu doives faire là-bas.

\- Je vais essayer ! _Fit Severus après quelques secondes de réflexions._

Arthur sourit avant de lui expliquer comment il irait à la soirée de Malfoy à sa place…

HP HP HP HP

\- Quand je pense qu'ils se doutent tous de quelque chose depuis des années ! _Murmura Severus, désespéré tout en regardant sa montre astronomique._

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Tu pars pendant plusieurs heures, parfois avec Lily et ce bien avant que vous vous soyez mis ensemble officiellement. Personne ne sait où vous êtes. Quand tu as combattu les Mangemorts l'année dernière, tout le monde a bien vu que tu avais l'air plus puissant que ce que tu montres en cours de duel, en plus, ils voient bien que tu es à peine essoufflé quand tu combats. Ce sont tes amis, Severus. Ils ont appris à te connaître.

Severus était sidéré. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé à tout cela. Quand Arthur lui avait avoué que toute la bande savait qu'il mijotait quelque chose depuis des années, il en était tombé dans son chaudron ! Cela ne devrait pourtant pas l'étonner, Harry avait raison. Comment ne pas se poser de questions alors qu'il disparaît parfois pendant des heures ? Severus ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question car aucun de ses amis n'avait fait de remarques à ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais posé de questions ?

\- Justement parce que ce sont tes amis.

Après toutes ses années, Severus avait toujours du mal à s'accepter qu'il avait des amis, des vrais. Pourtant, les photos au mur de sa chambre devraient l'alerter, les lettres qu'il reçoit d'eux chaque semaine de chaque vacance auraient dû le réveiller, les cadeaux qu'ils lui envoient en sachant exactement ce qui lui ferait plaisir devraient le mettre sur la voie. Mais malgré tout cela, ce fut leur silence qui fit comprendre à Severus à quel point ses amis étaient formidables. Les stigmates de l'ancienne vie de Severus étaient toujours là, beaucoup de cicatrices physiques avaient disparu, et pourtant, les leçons que Tobias Snape avait voulu lui enseigner à coup de poings, de pieds, d'humiliation et de terreur avaient fait leur effet. Il fallait du temps pour guérir toutes ses blessures, et après sept années, Severus venait de refermer une cicatrice de plus.

Non, il n'était pas un monstre. Oui, il méritait d'avoir des amis, des vrais…

HP HP HP HP

La première semaine des vacances de Pâque venait tout juste de commencer. Severus était dans un état de nervosité jamais atteint jusqu'à ce jour, même la période de BUSE avait été plus calme. Eileen, Thomas et Eliz lui avaient montré sa chambre officielle dans la maison de Thomas qui était également la sienne à présent.

Le cadeau d'Eliz pour son anniversaire avait été un chaton. À son anniversaire, le chaton avait tout juste un mois et il était bien évidemment hors de question de le séparer de sa mère. Mais à présent, il était assez grand pour l'être. De plus, il n'avait même pas été question de lui envoyer par hibou ! Severus avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et n'eut le temps que de voir un animal noir bondir pour aller se cacher sous son armoire. Eliz avait été tout excitée mais son père l'avait convaincue de laisser Thomas seul avec la bête pour faire connaissance. Severus n'était même pas certain de savoir de quel animal il s'agissait, et il n'allait certainement pas se coucher au sol devant l'armoire pour regarder, il risquait bien de se prendre un coup de patte en pleine figure !

Finalement, la bête sauvage sortit de sous l'armoire alors que Severus sortait ses affaires de sa malle. L'énorme tigre pas plus haut que trois pommes passa la tête entre les jambes de Severus pour se frotter contre lui et sentit avec prudence la malle ouverte devant son maître. Severus put donc observer son cadeau vivant. Un chat tout petit et maigrichon, noir jusqu'au bout des moustaches. Severus ne bougeait plus, n'osant pas effrayer la petite bête qui osait enfin s'approcher de lui. Se sentant observé, le chat leva les yeux pour regarder son maître et Severus tomba dans des yeux verts clairs, un peu comme ceux de Lily.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait un animal à lui, et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il en était heureux de son petit chaton. Il l'avait appelé Ombre, et on peut dire qu'il portait assez bien son nom puisque depuis ce jour le petit chaton le suivait partout où il allait.

Mais aujourd'hui, Severus avait laissé Ombre à la maison alors qu'ils allaient à Londres. Eileen lui avait fait une surprise en l'inscrivant à un cours de transplanage avec le passage du permis juste après. Bien sûr, Eileen en avait parlé au couple Evans avec qui elle était restée en contact malgré la distance, ils avaient également souhaité faire cette surprise à leur fille. Eileen les accompagnait donc au Ministère de la Magie. Quatre heures plus tard, Eileen vint rechercher les deux jeunes adultes. Quand elle arriva, ils parlaient joyeusement devant la fontaine de l'atrium avec quelques amis dont les parents avaient eu la même idée.

Puis, ils rentrèrent à la maison annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Thomas et Eliz. Severus et Lily avaient bien entendu reçu leur permis de transplanage sans aucun problème. Pendant cette journée, Severus oublia complètement ce qui l'attendait à la fin de la semaine. Mais tout revint rapidement le soir venu. Pour la première fois, Severus savait qu'il allait se mettre en danger. Ils avaient tout prévu pour son retour du Manoir Malfoy si cela se passait mal, mais il restait le plus inquiétant, la partie où justement il était seul au Manoir Malfoy. Certes, Harry serait là mais ce n'était pas pareil que d'avoir vraiment quelqu'un avec soi.

Il avait fallu à Harry de longs mois avant de trouver un journal ressemblant presque avec exactitude à celui de Tom Jedusor. Et justement, Severus partit l'acheter trois jours avant le bal. Harry l'avait repéré dans une boutique moldue au nord de l'Angleterre. Severus avait donc profité de cette distance pour transplaner, la sensation était toujours aussi atroce, mais plus il s'entraînait, plus son corps allait s'y faire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit et il l'espérait sincèrement.

Le journal avait été facile à acheter et à falsifier, Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'écriture qu'il avait vue sur la dernière de couverture. Heureusement qu'il ne fallait rien d'autre, ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'écrire dedans puisque tout était invisible. Ils avaient juste besoin que le journal ressemble à celui de Voldemort, dans l'espoir qu'il ne veuille jamais le récupérer.

Harry était sur tous les fronts, surveillant Voldemort pour être au courant des dernières informations pouvant être capitales, observant encore et encore les différents obstacles que Severus aurait à traverser pour récupérer le journal et laisser le faux. Son plan ne devait pas faillir, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, Harry se l'était promis.

Le grand jour arriva et c'est un Severus cachant sa nervosité qui souhaita une bonne soirée à sa famille. Il partit avec Lily rejoindre Arthur. Arthur dont les parents étaient partis en voyage, comme à chaque vacance sauf celles de Noël. Officiellement, lui et Lily allaient passer la soirée chez Arthur avec quelques amis. Officieusement, Severus allait rejoindre le bal costumé pendant qu'Arthur et Lily se rongeraient les sangs. Lily avait bien sûr était mise au courant, déjà parce qu'il était presque impossible que Severus lui cache quelque chose, mais aussi parce que si elle l'avait appris après, elle l'aurait tué. Et Severus ne voulait certainement pas prendre le risque !

Arthur prépara donc Severus, il lui donna un costume qu'il avait et qui cacherait parfaitement son identité. Severus avait préparé du Polynectar dans lequel Arthur avait glissé un de ses cheveux. Ainsi, le parchemin ensorcelé enverrait Severus à sa place et si on le soupçonnait de quelque chose, Lily pourrait dire avoir passé la soirée avec lui, le couvrant en cas de problème. Bien sûr, ils espéraient tous qu'il n'y en ait pas. Même Arthur qui ne savait pas réellement de quoi il en était savait que Severus risquait sa vie ce soir, mais si Severus se lançait dans une aventure aussi folle et dangereuse, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien.

Un quart d'heure avant le départ, Severus prit la potion pour se transformer en Arthur, pour être certain que personne ne reconnaîtrait Severus. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs fait un rapide topo sur comment il agissait dans ce genre de soirée, ce qui convenait de dire ou non. L'avantage avec les bals costumés, c'est qu'on ne reconnaissait que peu souvent les gens avec qui l'on parlait, et avec un tel monde, il serait encore plus facile à Severus de se fondre dans la masse.

L'invitation qui était un Portoloin s'activa à l'heure dite et Severus atterrit dans le hall d'accueil du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy s'approchait déjà de lui. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puisque puisqu'Arthur et Lucius ne se connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient pas d'utilité à se parler plus que prévu. Les invités arrivant toujours étaient la bonne excuse pour couper court à plus ample conversation. Heureusement que même dans ses soirées Arthur ne se conduisait pas en véritable Sang-Pur avec un balai dans le cul et des protocoles bien ancrés, Severus ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté.

Il flâna dans les différentes pièces, observant tous ses gens faire des ronds de jambe à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qu'ils savaient Sang-Pur et encore mieux, riches. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Severus comprit qu'il y avait sûrement des membres de la famille Prince dans cette pièce. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée et continua à avancer entre les différentes pièces toujours bondées de sorciers costumés.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fait une nouvelle fois le tour du propriétaire. Il avait directement transplané à l'endroit de la cachette du journal et avait fait le chemin inverse jusqu'à trouver du monde.

Severus devait aller jusqu'à un salon bleu et entrer dans la bibliothèque qui normalement n'était pas libre d'accès. Ensuite, il devrait ouvrir le pan de mur en touchant avec sa baguette six différents livres dont les premières lettres du titre formaient successivement le nom de Malfoy. Harry s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué quand il avait découvert cela, ce n'était pas très original un Malfoy étant si fier de son nom qu'il l'utilise comme passe pour sa pièce secrète. Après cela, Severus allait devoir descendre dans un sous-sol qu'Harry appréhendait puisque ce n'était qu'une cave rappelant un peu trop celle dans laquelle Severus avait été enfermé de trop nombreuses fois. Là, le jeune Serdaigle allait devoir lancer un très puissant sort de confusion sur la porte du coffre pour que celui-ci se laisse ouvrir avec une autre magie que celle de son créateur. Et normalement, si tout se passait bien, Severus aurait juste le temps d'ouvrir le coffre, d'attraper l'horcruxe et de déposer le faux journal à la place. Et tout cela avec le risque que Lucius Malfoy puisse débarquer d'un moment à l'autre s'il avait eu l'idée folle de poser un sortilège le prévenant d'une entrée inconnue dans ses pièces cachées. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné.

Severus avançait d'un pas qui se voulait sûr de lui, du moins, l'espérait-il. Il écoutait Harry le guider sur le chemin le menant jusqu'au premier horcruxe. Le salon se trouvant juste à côté de la bibliothèque était bondé, cela tombait bien, Severus se faufila jusqu'à la porte et se posa contre elle, faisant semblant d'écouter une conversation dont il n'enregistrait pas un traitre mot.

Harry était en dessus de toute cette assistance, il observait méticuleusement les sorciers dans la pièce, essayant de repérer le moindre signe de danger. Lucius Malfoy était encore dans le hall d'entrée à parler avec des nouveaux arrivants. Heureusement qu'il avait invité presque la moitié du monde sorcier, cela avait au moins le mérite de l'occuper. Severus se colla un peu plus à la porte jusqu'à sentir la poignée dans la main qu'il avait mise derrière son dos. Il tourna son poigné dans un angle impossible pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement du monde. Il souffla presque de soulagement quand il sentit la porte s'ouvrir de quelques centimètres.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à faire tomber un objet non loin d'un sorcier qui le rattrapa d'un geste habile de la main. Cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention car nul ne s'imaginait s'en sortir si l'on brisait un objet du Manoir Malfoy, qu'il soit rare ou non. Severus ouvrit donc la porte une fois que tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers l'homme ayant rattrapé de justesse le vase en cristal et la referma aussitôt qu'il fut dans la grande bibliothèque.

Il regardait de tous les côtés sa baguette fermement ancrée dans sa main, essayant de guetter un geste, un sort, n'importe quoi. Mais il n'y eut rien. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir le temps de regarder les quelques livres ornant cette immense bibliothèque privée, il y avait très certainement des livres rares, voire uniques. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Harry le lui rappela d'ailleurs.

\- Mets-toi devant le portrait du vieux croulant. _Fit Harry en guettant le moindre bruit._

Il fallut au moins cinq minutes pour que Severus touche les six livres dictés par Harry, c'est qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet ! Le mur se décala aussitôt laissant voir un escalier descendant vers une sorte de cave. Severus savait que le temps pressait, à partir de maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucune excuse de se trouver là. Ils avaient déjà de la chance que Malfoy n'ait aucune confiance en ses Elfes de maison et qu'il ne leur ait jamais demandé de surveiller quoi que ce soit et encore moins de le prévenir en cas d'intrusion dans une pièce, ayant bien trop confiance en ses propres protections. Mais après tout, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un spectre aurait passé de très nombreuses heures à l'observer, connaissant à présent son Manoir aussi bien que lui, peut-être même mieux.

Severus descendit rapidement, essayant tout de même de ne pas tomber. L'air se faisait presque glacial, mais Severus n'osait même pas lancer un sort de chauffage de peur que Malfoy s'en aperçoive en revenant. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, il osa tout de même un Lumos pour voir au moins où il se trouvait. Il n'aimait pas cette pièce, lui rappelant un peu trop la cave de son ancienne maison, avant que Tobias ne meure, avant que sa mère ne la transforme pour faire pousser des plantes magiques, avant qu'une plante ne morde son doigt et qu'il ne reste bloqué une heure à la cave et qu'une crise de fou rire le prit quand sa mère vint l'aider en se moquant allégrement de lui.

\- Tout droit, troisième pavé dans le mur, tape dessus, le mur va faire apparaître un coffre. Lance un puissant sort de confusion dessus, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais voir deux secondes Malfoy.

Harry transplana aussitôt, il fut rassuré en voyant toujours le blond dans le hall d'entrée. Les invités n'arrivaient plus mais il semblait en grande conversation. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il se raidit très légèrement et fit signe à son invité d'entrer dans le salon puis le laissa en lui disant qu'il reviendrait. Harry transplana aussi sec au côté de Severus qui avait bel et bien réussi à ouvrir le coffre après plusieurs essais. Harry le laissa prendre l'horcruxe et le remplacer par le faux journal. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main que le coffre se ferma. Coffre qui lui aurait sans aucun doute coupé le bras si Severus n'avait pas été aussi rapide.

\- Malfoy nous a repérés, remonte les escaliers et sors d'ici, je le ralentis comme je peux. Je reviens pour te faire sortir de la bibliothèque.

Harry vit avec plaisir Malfoy essayer d'avance en se faisant constamment arrêter. Cependant, il arriva bien trop vite à son gout au niveau du salon précédant la bibliothèque. Mais un Harry Potter ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, il transplana jusqu'à une seconde zone protégée par le blond. Harry le savait parce qu'une grande partie de ses objets de magie noire s'y trouvait. Il arriva après plusieurs essais à faire exploser une boule argentée, ce qui provoqua bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il voulait simplement attirer le blond ici et non dans la bibliothèque en activant un sortilège trahissant une présence, mais la boule argentée avait provoqué une réaction en chaine parmi les autres objets maléfiques. Un autre explosa à son tour, un livre tomba et s'ouvrit dans un cri de terreur absolue comme certains de la Réserve de Poudlard. Harry avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour exploser cet objet, mais cela en valait la peine. Il fallait absolument que Severus sorte de cette fosse à serpents.

Quand Harry transplana auprès du blond, celui-ci s'était arrêté net au milieu de la bibliothèque, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège qui aurait certainement révélé d'une manière ou d'une autre la présence de Severus qui était à cet instant derrière l'une des bibliothèques du fond de la pièce. Le blond releva la tête et courut de l'autre côté de la pièce pour emprunter la seconde porte menant à l'Est du Manoir, ses appartements privés ou personnes ne m'étaient les pieds.

Le manoir sembla trembler quelques minutes sur ses fondations et après une vérification d'Harry qui avait passé juste la tête à travers la porte menant au salon, il vit la foule se relever rapidement et se presser vers les portes pour aller dans le hall. Nul doute que bientôt, plus personnes ne se trouverait dans ce Manoir outre Lucius Malfoy et ses Elfes de maison.

\- Tu peux sortir, j'ai créé une diversion. Tout le monde s'affole et part, tu peux passer les portes, on ne te remarquera même pas.

Severus s'inquiétait d'entendre la voix de son ami venir d'aussi loin, comme si Harry était à des kilomètres de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas poser de questions ici, pas alors qu'il pouvait se faire attraper n'importe quand. Il avança donc d'un pas rapide vers les portes et arriva dans le salon où effectivement, personne ne fit attention à lui. Personne ne pouvait le voir puisque sa cape le recouvrait, mais il avait la main fermement agrippée sur son ventre, là où il avait caché ce qui était à présent le vrai journal de Tom Jedusor. Il était un peu dégouté d'avoir un tel objet si près de lui, le toucher était déjà trop à ses yeux. Le jeune Serdaigle avança d'un pas rapide vers le hall et activa son Portoloin de retour avec le mot de passe qu'avait précédemment donné Malfoy. Quand le Portoloin s'activa, il entendait encore des bruits étranges venant du fin fond du Manoir Malfoy. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Harry pour provoquer un tel vacarme.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol du Manoir d'Arthur, un soulagement indescriptible le prit. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être aussi stressé avant de se sentir aussi rassurer de revoir Lily et Arthur. Il s'écroula presque au sol tant son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Ça va, Severus ? _Demanda immédiatement Lily en courant vers lui._

\- Oui, oui. Je l'ai, je l'ai ! _Fit Severus en sortant le livre maudit de sous sa cape._

Arthur et Lily aidèrent Severus à se relever et l'allongèrent sur le canapé. C'était beaucoup d'émotion pour le jeune Serdaigle. Il était loin de l'espion qu'il avait été, il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme tout juste majeur affrontant bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se calma peu à peu tout en racontant à Arthur la triste vérité. Du moins, ce qu'il pouvait dire sans que son ami ne le prenne pour un fou.

De son côté, Harry était allé voir les Aurors pour les prévenir de l'évasion des Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire d'avance de peur de faire capoter leur seule chance de récupérer ce horcruxe, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard…

Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si l'évasion avait déjà eu lieu ou non. Il n'avait la force que de transplaner pour donner le message qu'il avait déjà écrit. Puis, il s'effondra sans aucune force, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un spectre, Harry se sentait faible.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé des Horcruxes qui sont des objets où il a déposé des parties de son âme pour être immortel, et vous, vous les récupérez ? _Fit Arthur à la fois admiratif et inquiet._

\- On en a récupéré un. Pas tous. Il en manque quatre. _Précisa Severus avec amertume._

\- Et vous pensiez sérieusement faire tout ça seuls ? Vous ne pouvez pas en parler à Dumbledore ? Vous êtes inconscient ! _S'énerva Arthur._

Severus se leva si subitement qu'Arthur fit un pas en arrière.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas confier ça à un autre ? _Répliqua Severus d'une voix acide, ton qu'il n'utilisait jamais dans cette vie-là._ Tu sais que je te cache des choses Arthur, tu le sais mais tu l'acceptes, parce que tu es mon ami. Mais Dumbledore, lui, il voudra toute l'histoire, il voudra tout savoir. Je ne peux pas lui dire ! Parce que tout ça, c'est de la folie !

\- Plus fou qu'un taré ayant créé cinq Horcruxes pour devenir immortel ? _Demanda Arthur d'une voix plus calme._

\- Oui, bien plus. Alors, c'est à moi de le faire et je veux que tu n'en parles à personne Arthur, je t'en supplie, personne ne doit savoir…

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi personne ne doit savoir, Severus ? On pourrait t'aider…

\- Je… Ce n'est pas aussi simple Arthur.

Severus avait l'impression d'avoir cette conversation pour la centième fois. Lily lui avait posé la question plus d'une fois. Lui-même se l'était posé. Mais Harry était là pour l'aider lui à détruire les Horcruxes, et malheureusement, beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer et faire en sorte que la guerre ne se termine jamais.

\- Ce monstre ne doit pas savoir que l'on est au courant pour ses Horcruxes, il pourrait les changer de place ou même en créer d'autres. On pourrait ne jamais pouvoir récupérer les autres. Je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais réussir à détruire ceux que je vais récupérer, ce n'est pas pour en rajouter. Voldemort se méfie de Dumbledore et si il a le moindre doute concernant ses cachettes… Non, je ne peux pas prendre le risque…

Arthur pensa à en parler à d'autres, mais il savait déjà ce que le brun allait lui répondre, les traîtres. Il est vrai que dans une guerre, il est difficile de ne pas se méfier de ses amis. Même si Dumbledore confiait cela à des personnes de confiance, rien ne disait qu'ils ne seraient pas trahis. Et sur ce sujet, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Ok. Je ne dirai rien. Mais promets-moi de venir me voir si tu es blessé, ou de m'appeler.

Severus promit avec un soulagement non feint. Il avait confiance en Arthur, le jeune homme ne dirait rien à personne. Il se détendit un peu, remarquant tout de même qu'il ne sentait toujours pas la magie d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir disparu…


	30. Le Prince

Salute tout le monde ! Cette semaine, je vais faire court !

J'ai oublié de vous dire la semaine dernière que la montre astrologique de Severus (dont nous entendrons parler par la suite) m'a été inspiré de celle de Dumbledore dont on parle dans le premier chapitre du premier tome quand il regarde sa montre attendant l'arrivée d'Hagrid. Mais je me suis emballée et j'en ai fait tout un truc ^^

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 30 : Le Prince_**

Plus le temps passait, plus Severus s'inquiétait pour son ami. Harry n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis trois jours. Trois longs jours que Severus déprimait en se demandant si Harry allait revenir un jour. Il se sentait perdu et seul. Lily était pourtant avec lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, la seule qui pouvait le comprendre puisque c'était la seule à connaître toute l'histoire. À connaître Harry.

Après trois jours, alors que Severus dormait d'un sommeil agité, comme chaque nuit depuis celle du bal, le jeune Serdaigle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose était différent, une vague de chaleur l'avait enveloppé de nouveau. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose à ses yeux...

\- Ha-Harry ? _Bégaya-t-il incertain._

\- Je suis là. _Répondit une voix faible et lointaine._

\- Merlin ! Ça va ?

\- Mieux. Je vais avoir besoin de temps. Je me suis beaucoup affaibli au Manoir Malfoy. Je t'expliquerai tout quand j'aurai retrouvé ma puissance magique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. J'ai juste besoin de temps.

\- D'accord, prends le temps qu'il te faut. _Répondit Severus avec soulagement._

\- Il est revenu ? Il va bien ?

Lily avait bien évidemment été réveillée par Severus, elle aussi dormait assez mal à la fois à cause de l'inquiétude concernant Harry mais aussi parce que Severus bougeait toute la nuit pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'Harry allait mieux et qu'il avait été affaibli par leur mission au Manoir. Elle sentit tout de suite la différence, l'atmosphère se fit plus douce et calme, Severus s'allongea en la prenant dans ses bras. Il souffla de soulagement et de bien-être et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lily caressa distraitement le bras que Severus avait passé sous le sien. Son petit ami allait rapidement retrouver le sourire, elle s'endormit à son tour sur cette note d'espoir.

Harry regardait le couple tendrement enlacé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne venait plus sans prévenir dans la chambre de Severus, surtout pas quand il était avec Lily. Mais depuis trois jours, Harry le voyait se faire du mouron pour lui, il avait récupéré quelques forces et avait voulu tout de suite rassurer Severus.

Cela lui coûterait quelques jours de repos en plus, mais en voyant Severus enfin dormir paisiblement, Harry n'eut aucun regret. Lui-même s'était inquiété pour le jeune Serdaigle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi maussade et déprimé. Harry ressentait une petite pointe de joie à l'idée de savoir que Severus tenait à lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Et effectivement, Harry ne savait pas à quel point son absence avait fait souffrir le jeune homme qui craignait l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Severus n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, bien qu'il se soit considérablement amélioré après la mort de son père et encore après avec sa mise en couple avec Lily. Mais Harry n'était pas plus doué que lui, vivant avec les Dursley, il n'avait fait qu'entendre les mots d'amours sans jamais les recevoir. Il n'avait même jamais été touché plus que nécessaire, outre pour le gifler ou l'attraper par les cheveux pour le jeter dans son placard. Il avait commencé à connaître ça en entrant à Poudlard et cela n'avait pas suffi à combler son manque d'assurance face aux mots et gestes d'amours et de tendresse. Les deux jeunes hommes montraient une fois de plus qu'ils étaient assez similaires bien qu'Harry fasse son possible pour faire sortir Severus de sa coquille.

HP HP HP HP

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait provoqué cette fatigue, il y avait eu des jours où il avait fourni bien plus d'effort que cela, comme lors de cette attaque la nuit de Noël où il avait lancé des sorts à tour de bras et transplané bien plus qu'il ne le faisait en une semaine entière. L'ancien Gryffondor se doutait que la cause venait des objets de magies noires ayant explosé dans la pièce secrète du blond. Il avait ressenti cette fatigue et sa perte de magie après ça.

Personne, pas même Malfoy ne savait que l'un de ses objets avait la particularité d'absorber une partie de la puissance magique l'entourant pour se réparer si jamais il était cassé. Cela vidait le sorcier de sa magie et le tuait presque sur-le-champ, l'objet avait besoin de ce sacrifice pour se réparer complètement. Mais puisqu'Harry était déjà mort, l'objet n'avait donc pas pu se servir de ce sacrifice pour se reformer, mais cela l'avait tout de même grandement affaibli.

Il avait mis un bon moment avant de s'en remettre. Après une semaine, il put de nouveau parler avec Severus mais ne l'entraînait plus, celui-ci le faisait donc seul sur des sortilèges déjà vus avec son quasi-mentor. Il s'entraînait également un peu plus à l'occlumencie, il avait déjà de très bonnes bases mais il lui faudrait être excellent. Harry craignait un peu de retrouver l'homme froid qu'il avait connu dans une autre vie. Mais Severus ne pourrait jamais être cet homme, il n'apprenait pas à cacher tous ses sentiments, seulement ses pensées les plus secrètes comme l'existence d'Harry qui par miracle n'avait pas été découverte par Dumbledore ou encore Malfoy.

Harry regardait donc la vie reprendre son cours. Il pouvait à présent transplaner sans être trop fatigué. Il avait également assez de force pour que Severus sente son aura magique, ce qui le rassurait grandement. Il faut dire que le jeune Serdaigle avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie avec la magie d'Harry l'entourant et le rassurant. Il était donc bien plus à l'aise de la sentir même si Harry n'avait pas encore la force de tenir de grandes conversations.

Tout cela parce qu'Harry avait fait exploser par inadvertance un objet qui avait pompé sa magie. L'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas rassuré de savoir qu'un objet avait pu l'affaiblir autant. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il y avait sûrement peu d'objets agissant ainsi et que le peu existant devait être d'une extrême rareté. De plus, personne n'avait connaissance de son existence, outre Severus et Lily, et Harry était certain qu'ils ne le mettraient pas volontairement dans une situation pareille.

Au final, sa faiblesse passagère en avait valu la peine puisque Lucius Malfoy se tirait encore ses cheveux blond-platine pour la perte de ses précieux artefacts maléfiques.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, Malfoy n'avait prêté que peu d'attention au journal. Il avait juste vérifié qu'il était encore dans son coffre, et puisque la pièce était déjà bien imprégnée de magie noire, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de cette même magie sur l'objet purement moldu. Lucius Malfoy pensait donc que la pièce avait activé l'alarme car ses précieux objets avaient déjà commencé à exploser et avait considéré cela comme une attaque, bien que cela se passe à plusieurs mètres de là et avant que lui-même ne sente les secousses de son manoir. Il n'avait donc pas dit à son Seigneur qu'une alarme s'était déclenchée dans l'endroit où il avait caché le journal. Sûrement pensait-il qu'il serait mort rien que pour ce fait, et ses craintes étaient fondées. Surtout que Voldemort était dans une colère noire de ne pas avoir pu faire s'évader l'intégralité de ses prisonniers alliés. Les Aurors avaient débarqué en masse peu de temps après le début de l'attaque, il y avait même certains de ses Mangemorts encore libres qui avaient bien failli se faire attraper. Autant dire que le premier lui ayant apporté une mauvaise nouvelle après cela avait souffert jusqu'à supplier qu'on l'achève.

Les pièces secrètes du Manoir Malfoy s'étaient donc vu attribuer de nouvelles protections encore plus puissantes puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un ou quelque chose était entré dans sa salle d'artefacts. Il était maintenant quasiment impossible d'entrer de nouveau dans ses salles, Harry priait donc pour que Voldemort n'ait pas l'idée de confier un second Horcruxe à Malfoy. Cependant, cela semblait peu probable, Tom Jedusor ne mettait jamais tous ses ingrédients dans le même chaudron.

Harry était donc légèrement soulagé d'un poids. Le Journal de Tom Jedusor était certainement l'Horcruxe le plus dangereux à récupérer pour leur couverture, et Severus avait admirablement bien réussi. L'objet maléfique était à présent en sécurité dans une pièce de la Salle-sur-Demande spécialement créée pour les cacher et pour que personne ne puisse y entrer si ce n'est pas dans l'intention d'en cacher un nouveau ou de les détruire.

En même temps que Severus avait caché leur premier horcruxe, Harry l'avait également guidé jusqu'au Diadème de Serdaigle se trouvant lui aussi dans une pièce de la Salle-sur-Demande. Il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un y touche puisqu'il était resté là jusqu'au 17 ans d'Harry, mais au moins il était en sécurité.

Il restait donc trois horcruxes, la bague des Gaunt se trouvant sous les ruines du taudis familial. La coupe de Poufsouffle encore en possession de Voldemort, bien qu'Harry sentait déjà qu'il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps près de lui, plus la guerre approchait et plus Voldemort voulait mettre son précieux horcruxe en sécurité, donc loin de lui. Et le dernier était bien évidemment le médaillon de Serpentard dans la caverne.

Trois horcruxes, il ne reste que trois horcruxes. Harry n'avait que cette phrase ne tête, à la fois pressé d'en finir avec tout ça et craintif de devoir une nouvelle fois mettre Severus en danger. Ils ne pouvaient pas faillir, ils devaient détruire Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, il devait protéger Severus et lui donner la vie qu'il méritait tant…

HP HP HP HP

Environ trois semaines après la reprise des cours, Severus fut convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il y alla avec une légère boule au ventre. Harry était là, ayant retrouvé sa pleine puissance. Il aurait pu aller directement voir dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour avoir peut-être une idée de ce qui les attendait, mais il préférait soutenir Severus en se tenant près de lui.

Quand Severus et Harry arrivèrent dans le bureau, Dumbledore était tranquillement installé à son bureau, avalant des fraises tagada, bonbon assez récent pour l'époque en Angleterre. Il profita d'ailleurs de l'arrivée de Severus pour lui en offrir, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un passe les portes de son bureau en étant désiré. Même le Professeur Flitwick assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore semblait en manger un.

Une fois Severus assit à côté de sa tête de maison, Dumbledore reprit son sérieux et commença un entretien qui pourrait bien changer la vie de l'un de ses élèves.

\- Monsieur Snape, je vous ai convoqué pour un entretien professionnel concernant votre avenir. En tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard, bien que majeur, vous êtes encore sous ma responsabilité ainsi que celle de votre Directeur de maison. Une personne a demandé à vous voir pour vous faire une proposition concernant votre avenir scolaire. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas le premier demandant un tel entretien, mais cette fois, la requête étant plus que sérieuse, nous sommes donc obligés d'au moins recevoir cette personne pour entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Severus resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il ne savait absolument pas que quelqu'un viendrait à Poudlard pour demander un entretien avec lui à propos de son avenir. Et il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ce n'était pas la première personne à se présenter mais que le Directeur avait fait barrage face à des demandes non sérieuses. Severus avait vaguement su qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre d'entretien, sa mère lui en avait parlé. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que quelqu'un voudrait réellement venir lui faire une proposition. Ses entretiens n'étaient pas de simples discussions, l'homme demandant l'entretien devait avoir un dossier solide. Dans le cas de Severus, cela voudrait certainement dire qu'un homme voudrait lui financer ses recherches ou son école de potion, voir les deux, en compensation de quelque chose. Autant dire que Severus n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, il n'était peut-être pas un Serpentard mais avait été élevé par l'un d'entre eux et y aurait eu parfaitement sa place, il se méfiait donc naturellement de ce qu'on pourrait lui demander.

C'est donc avec excitation et méfiance que Severus attendit l'homme venant faire sa proposition. Il était quasiment certain de refuser, mais il voulait entendre ce qu'on avait à lui dire, à lui proposer. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard, peu d'entre eux avaient l'honneur de devoir venir à l'un de ses entretiens. La plus grande partie des élèves en ayant étaient les joueurs de Quidditch, des recruteurs des plus ou moins grandes équipes venant à chaque match pour repérer leurs prochaines vedettes.

Quand un coup discret frappa à la porte, le cœur de Severus s'emballa dangereusement. Et malgré toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu imaginer, l'homme qui précéda le Professeur Slughorn n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Severus. Lord Arturus Prince s'avançait dans toute sa splendeur.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé à aller voir la famille maternelle de Severus. Les Prince n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui, tout comme ils n'en avaient plus aucun pour Severus depuis bien longtemps à présent. Mais Harry tout comme Severus n'avaient pas besoin de demander confirmation de l'identité de l'homme d'environ soixante-dix ans se trouvant devant eux. Eileen ne pouvait nier la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec son père.

L'homme transperça Severus de son regard, le jeune homme semblait ne pas avoir assez de bonnes manières pour lui. Il ne s'était ni levé ni incliné devant sa noblesse. Le Lord se promit de rectifier le tir une fois que le jeune homme serait sous sa coupe. Il ne savait pas que Severus avait parfaitement connaissance du protocole face à un Lord, surtout après la leçon en accéléré d'Arthur pour le bal masqué, mais le jeune Serdaigle n'avait aucune intention de s'abaisser à cela, certainement pas devant lui.

Severus regarda celui qui était son grand-père, et il pouvait être certain que jamais il ne pourrait l'appeler ainsi vu le regard de l'homme. Severus essayait de voir en détail ce que sa mère avait hérité de la famille Prince, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et le même regard semblant vouloir vous tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait pu voir l'ombre de l'éducation de sa mère quand elle était venue à Poudlard pour le défendre, lui ou Lily. Le visage froid obtenu qu'après des années d'entraînement à la Legilimancie, l'homme devant Severus pouvait être dangereux et il le savait parfaitement.

La présence de Dumbledore rassurait quelque peu le jeune Serdaigle, la magie d'Harry aussi. Severus n'était pas seul, et ce n'était certainement pas grâce à cet homme face à lui. Pourtant, il avait longtemps souhaité faire réintégrer sa mère et lui à la grande et noble famille Prince. Cela lui aurait ouvert tant de portes, il pourrait intégrer l'école de potion sans même s'inquiéter de ses notes. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ces jours sombres où il croyait encore que cet homme devant lui était sa seule façon de sortir de son enfer.

À cette époque, il était encore bien trop jeune et ignorant pour comprendre que cela aurait juste voulu dire partir d'un enfer pour aller dans un autre. Sa mère lui avait offert le plus beaux des cadeaux en ne le faisant pas naître en tant que Prince, et Severus ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il l'avait échappé belle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était tout ce qu'il avait gagné en n'étant pas un Prince. L'amour d'une famille, l'amour de sa douce Lily, le droit de l'épouser quand bien même elle n'est pas une « Sang-Pur », l'amitié, le bonheur, le droit d'être lui, le droit d'avoir le choix.

Severus finit tout de même par se lever, bien que pas assez rapidement aux goûts du Lord qui cependant ne dit rien. Severus avait lutté de longues secondes avec lui-même pour se lever, sa raison l'avait emporté en lui disant que sa mère lui avait appris les règles de politesse les plus importantes et qu'il se devait au moins d'en faire le strict minimum. Car il est certain que l'homme face à lui n'aurait pas le droit à plus.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

\- Monsieur Snape. _Répondit l'homme avec un signe de tête qui dans le protocole de Lord montrait bien tout ce qu'il pensait des salutations de Severus. Je me présente, Lord Prince._ Et j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Le Serdaigle s'empêchait de grincer des dents, et Harry s'amusa de voir le regard pétillant de Dumbledore quand il salua Arturus Prince avant de l'inviter à s'assoir. Albus Dumbledore n'aimait pas plus son invité que Severus, mais il était dans l'obligation d'accepter ce genre d'entretien. Néanmoins, le Directeur était assez joyeux de ce début d'entretien. Lui avait tout de suite reconnu Eileen Snape née Prince, il se souvenait encore de toute l'histoire que cela avait fait quand la jeune fille avait fui sa famille pour se réfugier dans le monde moldu. Et au vu de la réaction de Severus Snape, il était sûr que le jeune homme avait une connaissance plus ou moins approfondie de sa famille maternelle. Et Merlin, merci, le jeune Préfet n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire.

Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'attitude moins polie qu'habituellement de Severus Snape. Le Professeur Flitwick connaissait parfaitement son élève et celui-ci avait toujours eu une attitude irréprochable, même les fois où il aurait eu de quoi exploser le Serdaigle avait toujours gardé une attitude parfaite. Il était étrange pour lui de le voir ainsi avec ses yeux froids et vides de toutes expressions, protégé par un masque d'impassibilité dût à des barrières d'Occlumencies, peut-être encore un peu faibles mais pourtant bien présentes. Horace Slughorn était lui aussi assez surpris, le jeune homme qu'il avait en cours n'était aucunement celui qu'il avait en ce moment même sous les yeux. Lui-même n'aimait pas le Lord plus que cela, mais il faut dire que l'homme avait de très nombreux contacts dans tout le monde sorcier, autant en Angleterre qu'à l'international, c'était un gros poisson et Horace ne pouvait se permettre de se le mettre à dos.

Horace Slughorn avait toujours aimé tout savoir et connaître tout le monde, il aimait l'attention et voulait que tout le monde le connaisse. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il avait créé son club, il voulait se faire connaître et rien de mieux pour cela que d'aider les autres à se faire connaître. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait acceptée le rôle de Professeur en Potion, rien de mieux qu'un homme étant entouré d'enfants pour repérer ceux qui allaient faire partit des grands de ce monde. Seulement, Horace n'était pas qu'un de ses hommes aimant l'attention, il aimait aussi le talent. Son club comportait peut-être des enfants ayant dans leur famille quelqu'un de la haute société ou ayant fait de grandes choses, mais également des élèves de tous sangs ayant simplement un talent particulier qui allait les amener loin, très loin.

Mais après tant d'années à vouloir approcher la future élite du pays sorcier, le Maître en Potion s'était perdu dans ses propres recherches et avait eu tendance à plus rechercher une pseudo-célébrité plutôt qu'à s'entourer de véritables perles rares. Peut-être parce que cela ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré un jeune homme comme Severus. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme faire une potion, non seulement le Serdaigle l'avait fait en un temps record, mais en plus il y avait apporté des améliorations plus que bénéfiques, et ce, sans même regarder son livre ou ses notes. Severus était un génie en potion, il était un jeune homme droit et la tête sur les épaules, ne se laissant pas entraîner et faisant ses propres choix. Parfois, Horace se demandait même pourquoi le garçon n'avait pas atterri dans sa maison, mais les nombreux livres traitant de tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables qu'il le voyait toujours emprunter à la bibliothèque lui rappelaient qu'il avait parfaitement sa place à Serdaigle. Sans même qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'en rendent compte, Severus l'avait aidé à reprendre pied avec ses véritables idéaux. Et son nouveau combat était de faire tout pour que Severus intègre la meilleure école de Maître en Potion pour qu'il réalise son rêve.

Le problème avec le métier de Maître en Potion, c'est qu'il était corrompu depuis de très nombreuses années par le Lord ici présent. Lord Prince avait la main mise sur tout ce qui concernait les potions en Angleterre, bien moins dans le reste du monde mais ici, il avait presque tous les droits. Il faisait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école Supérieur de Potion d'Angleterre et pouvait refuser ou accepter un nouvel élève à sa guise. Et si par chance vous pouviez entrer dans cette école, les chemins menant à un emploi avaient tous pour nom celui de Prince, de près ou de loin, l'homme était là. Même si un Maître en Potion voulait ouvrir une boutique, il devait payer une taxe à cause d'une loi qu'avait fait créer la famille Prince il y a bien longtemps et qui luttait soi-disant contre la concurrence avec Ste Mangouste. Ste Mangouste recevait donc une généreuse compensation qui était par la suite partagée généreusement avec la famille Prince. Jamais personne n'avait osé tenir tête à cette famille car elle pouvait vous évincer en un tour de main.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas été des plus heureux quand le Lord Prince était venu pour lui parler de son élève favori. Il ne voulait pas que Severus soit pris entre ses filets et encore moins qu'il n'ait pas la possibilité d'entrer à l'école Supérieure de Potion. Severus avait un talent particulier, un talent peut-être même unique et il voulait faire des potions avant tout pour soigner tous les sorciers. Cela n'était absolument pas la politique des Prince qui voulaient seulement se faire un maximum d'argent en laissant les sorciers les moins riches sur le côté, quitte à les laisser mourir sans soins appropriés.

Ce qu'Horace Slughorn et les deux autres hommes assistants à l'entretien entre Severus Snape et Lord Prince ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils allaient recevoir une leçon dont ils ne s'attendaient pas de la part d'un jeune homme de tout juste dix-sept ans…

\- Je me présente pour te faire une proposition des plus sérieuses concernant ton avenir. En tant que Lord Prince actuellement en poste à l'administration de l'école Supérieur de Potion, je m'engagerai à te faire entrer à l'école Supérieur de Potion d'Angleterre et à payer toutes tes années d'études ainsi que toutes les fournitures dont tu auras besoin. Cela va s'en dire que tu pourras choisir les options que tu veux et que tu n'auras absolument pas besoin de compter les dépenses. En contrepartie, tu me devras juste un certain pourcentage sur toutes tes créations et améliorations.

Severus nota avec un sarcasme intérieur que l'homme n'avait pas explicitement dit combien il lui devrait pour ses créations et améliorations.

\- On parie quoi ? 85 ou 90 % ? _Railla Harry avec colère et amertume._

\- J'avais plutôt envisagé de faire l'école Supérieur de Potion de France. _Fit Severus, voulant savoir jusqu'où l'homme irait pour l'acheter._

L'homme sembla quelque peu songeur, il avait peut-être trouvé là un moyen de récupérer l'enfant sous sa coupe. Il avait envisagé cette proposition de la part du jeune homme, et il avait déjà tout planifié… Il posa donc sur son visage le masque qu'il réservait pour obtenir sympathie et confiance.

\- Cela sera plus compliqué puisque je n'ai que peu de contact à l'école Supérieur de Potion. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si tu le sais… Mais Eileen, ta mère, est ma fille. Elle a été reniée pour des choix qu'elle a faits et que notre famille ne pouvait approuver, mais au vu de ton don remarquable en potion, je pourrai faire en sorte que notre famille te réintègre à la famille Prince. Cela t'ouvrira bien plus de portes. Autant en Angleterre que pour entrer à l'école Supérieur de Potion française.

\- Grosso modo, ton génie en potion rattrape la tare d'être un Sang-Mêlé. Tu lui dis quand que ta petite amie est une Née-Moldue qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

Severus ne put que sourire devant le commentaire plus que pertinent d'Harry. L'homme face à lui prit cela pour un signe encourageant. Le jeune Serdaigle voulait rejoindre la famille Prince, qui ne le voudrait pas ?

Severus avait longtemps rêvé que sa famille maternelle revienne pour les réintégrer dans la grande et noble famille Prince, mais c'était il y a si longtemps… Avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard, avant que sa mère ne lui parle de sa famille, avant qu'Harry ne le sauve de son père et efface les idées préconçues qu'avait Severus sur les moldus en ne se basant que sur le modèle que son père donnait d'eux.

Devait-il rejoindre cette famille ? Porter ce nom qui lui apporterait fortune et renommée, qui lui ouvrirait les portes de toutes les écoles Supérieures de Potion ? La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

Le jeune Préfet éclata de rire, un fou rire qu'il ne pourrait jamais se permettre devant cette famille « _Sang-Pur_ » qu'il avait tant souhaitait rejoindre enfant. Mais il ne se retint pas, même quand il croisa le regard furieux de celui qui n'est autre que son grand-père maternel. Cependant, les regards surpris de ses Professeurs ainsi que celui rieur du Directeur finirent de le calmer.

\- Vous rejoindre ? Et en quel honneur ? Vous n'avez jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour moi ou pour ma mère, vous l'avez reniée sans le moindre scrupule !

\- Jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! _Tonna la voix forte du vieil homme._ Tu as un don pour les Potions, comme tous les Prince.

Horace Slughorn qui avait une grande connaissance des Maîtres en Potions nota intérieurement que certes, tous les Prince avaient un don particulier pour les potions, mais qu'aucun à sa connaissance n'avait montré le génie de Severus dans cet art.

\- Vous voulez vous approprier mon travail parce que j'ai soi-disant du sang de Prince dans les veines ?

\- Soi-disant ? Tu es un Prince ! Il est donc normal que tu aies un don en potion, tu nous le dois ! Tu me le dois ! _Répondit Lord Prince en essayant de ne pas s'énerver, sentant le vent tourner en sa défaveur._

\- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur ! _Railla Severus avec sarcasme._ J'ai du sang de Prince dans les veines. Tout comme ma mère. Pourtant, vous l'avez bien vite oublié quand elle a décidé de ne pas épouser un « _Sang-Pur_ », et encore plus vite déshérité quand elle a décidé d'épouser un moldu ! Mais à ce que je vois, cela valait sûrement mieux pour moi de ne pas avoir grandi dans la famille Prince !

Là, au beau milieu du bureau du Directeur, affirmant ses désirs et ses volontés, Severus se rendit compte de ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il se leva surplombant Arturus Prince de toute sa hauteur et sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- Peu importe les écoles de Maître des Potions. Peu importe que je ne sois pas accepté ou que je ne puisse pas me payer la meilleure école ou même la plus minable d'entre elles. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on achète. Je serai un potioniste, avec ou sans le diplôme de Maître qui va avec ! Je pourrai très bien fabriquer et créer des potions sans cela et j'en serai parfaitement heureux !

\- Redescend sur terre mon enfant ! Tu ne feras jamais fortune sans un diplôme de Maître en Potion.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de faire fortune ! _Affirma Severus, semblant soudainement encore plus mûr, plus grand._ Je veux juste être heureux, et ce bonheur, je ne l'aurai certainement pas en vous rejoignant… Alors non, je ne veux pas faire partie de votre famille. J'en ai déjà une ! Et votre proposition, je la refuse avec plaisir ! Ste Mangouste m'a déjà fait comprendre que je ne devais faire confiance à personne d'autre que moi pour assurer mon avenir.

Le vieil homme comprit parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait allusion, il nota également que sa fille avait parlé de lui à son fils et donc que la bataille était perdue. Il se leva avec magnificence dans le but de dominer physiquement le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur, mais c'était peine perdue, Severus était déjà tout aussi grand que lui et avait dans les yeux et dans sa voix une maturité que le vieil homme n'avait pas pensé découvrir chez son bâtard de petit fils quand il avait demandé cet entretien. Il n'était peut-être pas un digne Serpentard, mais il n'était pas aussi manipulable qu'il avait pu le penser.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, jeune homme ! _Gronda-t-il de colère._

\- Effectivement, mais je sais parfaitement ce que je risque de perdre en intégrant la famille Prince. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est bien trop chère payé pour un simple diplôme de Maître des Potions.

Lord Prince scruta quelques secondes son petit-fils, ou du moins, celui qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il aurait été fier, si seulement il avait eu le bon sang dans les veines…

\- Dumbledore. _Salua Lord Prince._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son petit fils puis se détourna tout aussi rapidement vers Horace Slughorn, un ami de longue date.

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. _Fit celui-ci avant de saluer tout le monde d'un signe de tête._

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Slughorn, les deux hommes discutaient calmement.

\- La réussite de la Potion contre la pneumonie magique est-elle un coup de chance ou est-il réellement doué ? _Demanda Lord Prince au Professeur de Potion._

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quiconque être aussi passionné et aussi doué pour les potions. _Admit gravement Slughorn_. Il n'est pas seulement doué, c'est un génie. Je suis navré qu'il n'ait pas voulu réintégrer la famille Prince…

\- Ne le soyez pas, après tout, il a le sang des Prince qui coulent dans ses veines. Ce jeune homme sait ce qu'il veut et je ne peux qu'accepter cela.

Le refus de Severus Snape resterait toujours en travers de la gorge de son aïeul, peu de personnes osaient lui tenir tête, certainement pas de cette façon et sûrement pas un gosse de cet âge ! Mais quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être ressenti par Arturus Prince émergeait peu à peu au fond de lui, l'admiration.


	31. L'amitié

Bonjour à tous !

 **Lassa** : Je n'ai aucun côté financier, donc je suis juste outrée de cela ^^ Tu as raison, peu importe son nom, seul les résultats devraient être important ! Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi quand on a de l'argent...

 **Min** : Merci pour ta très longue review ! Comme je le dis à chaque fois, l'orthographe et surtout les concordances des temps sont mon plus gros problèmes ! (Et crois-moi je me suis améliorée !) Je fais mon possible et j'espère encore que je m'améliorerai par la suite. En plus de cela, j'écris souvent d'une traite sans forcement relire ce que j'ai écris donc c'est vrai que je change de temps sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais quand je recorrigerai toute cette fic, je vais essayer de tout faire d'un même temps ^^ J'ai essayé de faire un effort pour ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça a donné puisque c'est tout frais !

Pour Tobias et Eileen, j'avoue que j'ai aussi du mal, mais je pense que c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut vraiment comprendre qu'en vivant la situation (ce qui j'espère n'arrivera à personne ici !). Mais c'est vrai, elle a été totalement à l'ouest, mais elle s'est rattrapée autant qu'elle a pu dès qu'elle a sorti la tête de l'eau.

Pour ta question sur le pourquoi la famille Prince a payé la maison d'Eileen, tu le verras dans la suite ! Mais c'est une très bonne question car pourquoi donc papy Prince ne l'a pas mentionné pour essayer de se mettre Severus dans la poche ? ;)

Pour Pétunia et Vernon tu as de très bonnes idées qui m'ont vraiment fait réfléchir ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais tu verras sans nulle doute ce que j'ai décidé dans le prochaine chapitre ! ;)

Je vais également m'arrêter là pour ce que je peux te répondre, dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ton analyse et tes critiques constructives ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu y trouveras les réponses à toutes tes questions !

Je remercie également **xiu** , **hitori** , **Stridou** et **Lils** pour leur review !

Et bien évidement, merci à tous les autres aussi auxquels j'ai répondu en privé !

Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 31 : L'amitié**_

\- Tu es complètement fou ! _Affirma Arthur avec un grand sourire._

Les Infinis étaient rassemblés dans une vieille salle de classe qu'ils avaient réaménagée en petit salon. Des poufs, des fauteuils, des canapés, les Infinis qui avaient vu leur groupe s'agrandir un petit peu au fil des années avaient tout pour se détendre loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Les elfes de maison les avaient aidés bien volontiers, ses jeunes gens étaient toujours très gentils avec eux ! Dumbledore et quelques Professeurs étaient au courant de cette salle, ils avaient laissé faire, les Infinis n'avaient jamais apporté de problèmes à Poudlard, alors personne ne voyait de raisons de les empêcher de se rejoindre dans une plus grande intimité.

\- Sur ce coup-là, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! _Répondit Severus en riant._

\- Tu peux ! Remettre à sa place Lord Arturus Prince…

Arthur avait véritablement baigné dans un univers de protocoles et de règles, en grandissant, il avait fait comme il voulait, envoyant tout cela balader et ne faisant que le strict minimum le temps d'obtenir son diplôme en Médicomagie. Il n'aurait même pas imaginé envoyer Lord Prince sur les Mandragores de cette façon. Il aurait sûrement fait mine de réfléchir à la proposition avant de la décliner dans une lettre contenant toutes les règles du protocole de Lord. Mais pas ainsi, certainement pas comme ça.

Arthur avait commencé à regarder Severus différemment depuis le bal costumé, mais là... C'était encore autre chose, il l'admirait. Severus avait quelque chose de particulier, il n'avait jamais été un garçon comme les autres et pourtant il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. C'est comme s'il avait une conscience accrue du monde dans lequel il vivait et que beaucoup de choses sans aucune importance à ses yeux lui passaient bien au-dessus de la tête.

Tout le monde savait que le Préfet de Serdaigle avait un petit plus en lui, mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi. À part Lily. Arthur se doutait que Severus ne lui avait pas tout dit pour cette histoire d'horcruxes et de Voldemort. Comment Severus pouvait être au courant de cela ? Comment avait-il su où se cachait l'un d'entre eux ? Il semblait même assez confiant pour récupérer les autres... Non, Severus en savait beaucoup trop pour qu'il n'y ait rien de louche là-dessous. Néanmoins, Arthur lui faisait confiance, il avait donc choisi de ne pas poser de questions et d'accepter les silences de son ami.

Severus lui avait bien dit que personne ne devrait savoir ce qu'il faisait et que même personne ne devait penser qu'il avait pris position dans cette guerre. Dans le fond, Arthur comprenait. Son père lui avait toujours dit que cacher ses atouts était une stratégie très efficace. C'est dans cet objectif qu'Arthur avait commencé très tôt à apprendre l'occlumencie avec son père. Il était très doué. Mais heureusement que sa mère avait été là pour réfréner son père, elle avait été là pointe de douceur et de tendresse dans la vie d'Arthur, celle qui lui avait fait comprendre que les sentiments ne faisaient pas que nous rendre vulnérables mais nous rendaient plus forts aussi. Sans elle, Arthur n'aurait jamais accepté de se faire des amis ou même oser approcher quelqu'un. Alors, savoir que Severus, un être un peu comme lui lui avait fait assez confiance pour partager un secret aussi énorme l'avait étrangement ému. Quelqu'un lui faisait confiance, pour de vrai. Son père lui avait dit de toujours se méfier, mais peut-on encore se méfier de quelqu'un qui met une part de sa vie entre vos mains ?

Malgré tout, son père avait fait quelque chose de bien. Il l'avait peut-être rendu bien trop renfermé et suspicieux pour un enfant, mais cela lui avait donné un sens de l'observation supérieur. Arthur voyait et se taisait. Ce sont ses amis qui le rendait un peu plus bavard et sans eux il ne serait sûrement pas là à rire de la réaction totalement inimaginable pour lui de Severus face à Lord Prince, son grand-père.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! _Ralla faussement Severus._

\- Excusez-nous, Prince Prince. Nous ne voulions pas froisser le Prince Prince à propos de son attitude face à son grand papy tout mignon, le terrible Lord Arturus Prince !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire pendant quelques secondes face aux paroles de Mathilde, Puis les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle.

\- Bande d'ingrats ! _Rétorqua Severus entre deux rires._

\- Oh ! Allez, Sevychou ! Tu vas pas nous piquer une crise quand même !

Andrew reçut un coussin en pleine tête et tout de suite après, le calme se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. Il y eut juste le rire de Lily et celui retenu de Severus. Ce n'est pas que les autres ne riaient plus mais plutôt qu'on ne les entendait pas. Severus avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme sur ses amis, outre Lily. Quand il vit plusieurs baguettes pointées sur lui, il bondit sur ses pieds et fuit. Il n'avait aucune chance face à ses amis, certains maitrisaient un peu trop bien les sortilèges informulés et lui était bien trop hilare pour se concentrer et les combattre tous en même temps.

Il sortit en trombe de leur salle secrète et courut dans les couloirs, bien vite suivi par ses amis. Un sortilège frôla son épaule, il se retourna pour lancer un maléfice de couleur de cheveux. Arthur vit ses cheveux bruns virer au vert pomme.

Le temps que Severus réussisse à remonter tous les cachots pour courir dehors, sa robe s'était transformée en débardeur à fleurs, il était à moitié trempé, son bras droit avait pris une étrange couleur jaune fluo et son pantalon avait pris trois tailles. Les élèves le voyaient donc courir dans les couloirs en train de rire aux éclats, tenant son pantalon d'une main et se retournant brièvement pour lancer des sortilèges à ses amis qui avaient fini par retrouver leur voix.

Une fois devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Severus s'arrêta net manquant de peu de renverser Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne cachait absolument pas son sourire amusé.

\- Très jolis vêtements, Monsieur Snape.

Ses amis déboulèrent derrière lui pour avoir la joie de voir leur ami dans une tenue des plus ridicules devant leur Directeur. Peut-être ont-ils oublié pendant un instant leur propre tenue ? Un flash lumineux les ramena sur terre, pas mal d'élèves et quelques professeurs étaient venus voir la raison de l'animation régnant dans le couloir. Julian, le petit frère d'Andrew était là, un appareil photo à la main, souriant de toutes ses dents.

L'éclat de rire de Lily qui venait tout juste d'arriver, ayant laissait beaucoup d'avance à ses amis pour ne pas risquer de prendre également un sort, réveilla tout le monde et plusieurs éclats de rire se firent entendre.

\- Vous savez parfaitement bien choisir vos relations comme vos amis, Monsieur Snape. Continuez ainsi.

Sur ces mots, Albus Dumbledore partit non sans demander à Julian un double de la photo quand il la développerait. Le jeune homme approuva avec plaisir et partit jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles rapidement suivis des Infinis non pas pour lui demander de ne pas développer la photo mais plutôt pour demander une copie. Photo qui sera affichée à une place de choix dans leur maison tout le long de leur vie.

HP HP HP HP

Un cerf, un chien, un rat et un élève de sixième année de Gryffondor étaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Le jeune homme regardait avec admiration les trois animaux faire leurs premiers pas. Les Maraudeurs avaient réussi, ils étaient à présent des animagi, ils pourraient ainsi soutenir Remus pendant les pleines lunes… Ils gambadèrent quelques minutes avant de retourner au château, il était tard, il pleuvait et il ne faillait absolument pas qu'ils se fassent attraper dehors à une heure aussi tardive.

Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur qu'ils avaient réussi à créer peu après le début de leur cinquième année, ils purent tous retourner dans leur dortoir sans se faire attraper. Rien ne put contrarier leur bonne humeur pendant des jours. Et quand la pleine lune fut de nouveau là, quand ils virent pour la première fois la souffrance de Remus quand il se transformait, ils ne purent qu'être heureux d'être devenus animagus pour l'aider. Il était difficile pour James et Sirius de rester enfermé dans la cabane hurlante alors qu'ils avaient la certitude de pouvoir arrêter Remus en cas de besoin, mais ils s'étaient promis de ne pas en sortir. Remus ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir provoqué un malheur ou même d'avoir failli le faire. James et Sirius étaient maintenant assez matures pour le comprendre enfin. Ils passèrent donc toute la nuit à jouer dans la cabane hurlante avec le loup-garou que devenait Remus une fois par mois.

HP HP HP HP

\- Il est de loin le meilleur chef que l'on pourrait avoir.

\- Il s'est fait prendre quelques fois tout de même…

\- Certes, mais il nous a admirablement bien conduits à gagner de nombreuses batailles.

\- Tuer des moldus innocents, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grand à cela.

\- Tais-toi, Torry ! Tu ne fais pas ce que tu dis, espèce de crétin !

Encore une discussion tardive dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ici, pas de tabou. Peut-être était-ce cela le problème finalement. Les futurs Mangemorts ou ceux déjà enrôlés prônaient les idéaux de leur Seigneur. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il se disait ici, certains étaient même nés dans des familles moldues, ce qu'ils avaient vite appris à ne pas dire. Mais personne n'allait jamais rapporter ses discussions à leur tête de maison et encore moins à Dumbledore. C'était la règle numéro une des Serpentards : « _Ce qui se dit dans les cachots, reste dans les cachots_ ». Qui enfreignait la règle sacrée risquait bien plus qu'un simple renvoi de l'école. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils risquaient à parler, mais tout le monde avait peur. Alors jamais rien n'avait été dit en dehors des murs de la salle commune.

Regulus était là, comme à son habitude. La plus jeune recrue de Voldemort. Ça envoyait, Regulus avait été fier. Personne ne savait qu'il avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois, qu'il avait espionné les personnes devant lui pour donner leur force et leur faiblesse pour qu'ainsi le Lord puisse se servir de cela pour les faire le rejoindre. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était la marque des Ténèbres quand Regulus voulait bien la montrer, c'était le fait de savoir que le jeune homme pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il faisait partie de la famille très fermée des Mangemorts. Et qu'en étant Mangemort, on pouvait aspirer à tous ses désirs les plus secrets et même ceux qu'on pensait les plus inaccessibles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient et c'est ce qu'on voulait absolument qu'ils croient.

Le jeune Serpentard était donc assis là, entouré de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler ses plus proches amis. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de véritables amis, et Regulus Black le savait parfaitement. Au moindre faux pas, l'un d'eux pouvait le trahir ou même le tuer sans aucun remords. Parfois, le jeune homme se demandait ce que cela serait d'avoir de véritable ami, peut-être serait-il moins stressé de faire un faux pas ou de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait confier ses peurs concernant sa durée de vie ou encore ses doutes concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

HP HP HP HP

\- Comment t'as compris que tu étais amoureux de Lily ? _Demanda timide Andrew._

Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais fut heureux que les choses avancent enfin dans l'esprit de son ami. Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir et appréciaient le silence régnant comme rarement dans ce dortoir souvent empli de rire et de joie, mais rarement de calme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Cette fille m'a envouté ! Je suis tombé amoureux au premier regard.

\- Oh ! La vile sorcière ! _Répondit Andrew avec une fausse compassion._

Severus riait doucement en essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger Ombre qui ronronnait agréablement roulé en boule sur son ventre. C'est vrai que sa Lily l'avait ensorcelé au premier regard, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas compris ou plutôt accepté tout de suite. Il pensait que l'amour n'était pas pour lui, qui aurait pu aimer l'enfant chétif, craintif, pauvre et laid qu'il était ? Parfois, il se demandait encore pourquoi Lily était avec lui.

\- Quand elle parlait avec un autre garçon, même quand il n'y avait rien de spécial, j'étais jaloux. Je voulais qu'elle ne voit que moi, qu'elle ne parle que de moi. C'est totalement égoïste j'en conviens, mais je voulais qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi. Je voulais qu'elle me remarque. Alors, sans même que je le décide vraiment, je faisais plus attention à la façon dont je m'habillais, à mes mots quand elle était là. Je voulais l'impressionner.

\- À ce que je vois, l'amour nous rend idiots. _Constata Andrew avec sérieux._

\- Sans aucun doute, j'en ai bien peur. Mais ça en vaut largement le coup.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas brisé avant de longues minutes, Severus réfléchissant à son histoire d'amour avec Lily et Andrew à l'amour presque impossible qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis de nombreux mois.

Severus sortit sa montre astronomique en se demandant quand Andrew aurait le courage de faire part de ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur. Le Préfet s'était grandement amélioré dans le décryptage de sa montre, il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre mais en voyant la réponse, il sut que ce n'était pas avant plusieurs mois qu'Andrew se déclarerait.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu Arthur avec un Poufsouffle de septième année… Josh, si mes souvenirs sont bons. On va encore se coltiner un pauvre gars qui croit qu'il a une vraie chance avec Arthur…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _Demanda Andrew en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Oh, je pensais que tu avais remarqué le comportement d'Arthur ces derniers temps…

\- Comment ça ?

Andrew était surpris des paroles de son ami. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait attention à Arthur, il n'avait jamais rien vu de spécial outre ses trop nombreuses relations avec pas mal de beaux garçons. Ça ne durait d'ailleurs jamais très longtemps et il sortait avec un nouveau garçon une ou deux semaines plus tard.

\- Il parait sortir avec tous ses garçons pour en oublier un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être un qui n'accepte pas son homosexualité. Mais bon, Arthur finira par tourner la page et oubliera ce garçon.

Andrew fut comme pris d'un électrochoc, à l'instant même où le sourire de Severus s'agrandit d'amusement.

\- Je te laisse, je- je dois y aller…

Andrew courra presque dehors. Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, les aiguilles ayant enfin fini de bouger, il la rangea dans sa poche et se leva pour prendre la baguette qu'Andrew avait oubliée sur son lit.

\- Dix minutes ! Il était temps qu'il se déclare celui-là !

\- Tu parles à qui, Sev ? _Demanda Mark qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain._

\- Oh ! Heu… À Ombre. Tu viens ? Si on est assez rapide pour aller chercher Julian et son appareil photo, on réussira peut-être à avoir la photo du siècle ! _S'amusa Severus comme un gosse._

\- Mieux que celle de Dumbledore et nous alors qu'on est affublé comme des clowns ?

\- Dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi ! Ils sont capables de tout faire foirer si on n'est pas là !

\- Oh grand Dieu ! Tu as réussi à convaincre Andrew de se déclarer ?

Mark n'attendit pas plus qu'un hochement de tête désespéré de son ami pour filer s'habiller en quatrième vitesse alors que Severus courait dans le dortoir d'à côté pour voir si Julian était là. Merlin soit loué, il l'était.

\- Jul tu as ton appareil ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? _Demanda le jeune homme en prenant sans hésiter son appareil photo._

\- Une photo de ton frère et futur beau-frère, ça te dit ?

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Tu as réussi ? Mais vite ! Dépêche-toi !

Vu l'heure, Arthur devait être non loin de la Grande Salle vu qu'il sortait de son cours facultatif et y aller directement pour attendre le dîner. Harry qui n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter avec Severus était rapidement allé voir et il avait confirmé cela, disant aussi qu'Andrew serait bientôt sur les lieux.

Severus, Mark et Julian marchaient ou plutôt courraient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, ils avaient embarqué Pandora, Xenophilius et Mathilde qui les avaient suivis sans même demander ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient arrivés à temps et Julian prit la photographie pile au bon moment. Andrew avait attrapé la main que le petit ami du moment d'Arthur avait posée sur lui, puis s'était approché du Serdaigle sous les regards surpris d'Arthur, Lily, Franck et tous les élèves observant la scène, et avait embrassé Arthur sans aucune retenue. Arthur qui ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance encercla la taille d'Andrew et approfondi le baiser pour en profiter au maximum.

Severus s'était avancé avant que le baiser ne se termine et que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent sans savoir quoi faire. Le moment de gêne était arrivé quand les deux jeunes hommes eurent fini de s'embrasser. Le Préfet intervint donc immédiatement.

\- Tiens, ta baguette Andrew. Heureusement que j'étais là le jour où tu as enfin décidé de déclarer ta flamme. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu oublier d'autre sinon ? _Demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer son exaspération._

Cela eut le don de faire rire les personnes autour d'eux mais également de détendre un peu l'atmosphère entre Arthur et Andrew.

\- Déclarer ta flamme ? Tu veux dire que…

Arthur ne voulait pas espérer, son ami n'assumait pas du tout son homosexualité. Il avait vu Andrew sortir avec des filles, toutes différentes, mais Arthur comme tous les garçons de son dortoir avaient bien vu qu'il préférait regarder les garçons aux filles, et ce depuis très longtemps. Mais Andrew n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, pas même à lui-même.

\- Oui. Je – Tu – Enfin… Tu me plais beaucoup. Depuis longtemps. Et, si tu veux bien… Tenter quelque chose. Avec moi…

Arthur ne répondit pas mais embrassa de nouveau Andrew, lui montrant ainsi sa réponse. Lui aussi n'était pas doué pour tout cela, peut-être qu'à deux ils y arriveraient. Le tout nouveau ex-petit-ami d'Arthur lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, après tout, il était connu que sortir avec Arthur ne durait jamais bien longtemps et cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient ensembles, alors…

\- Tu joues les marieurs maintenant, Severus ? Murmura Lily à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

La jeune femme avait posé la main sur la cuisse de son amoureux et le jeune homme qui était toujours émoustillé chaque fois que la jeune femme le touchait un peu plus intimement, sentit une réaction totalement inconvenante devant autant de personnes se produire. Le couple n'avait jamais rien fait de plus que quelques caresses, de plus en plus osées d'ailleurs. Mais le fait de dormir dans un dortoir et même pas dans la même tour n'aidait pas à leur intimité, ils n'avaient découvert leur corps que pendant les vacances. Mais voilà, Severus était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans bourré d'hormones, et quoi qu'on en dise, Lily n'était pas mieux et s'amusait même avec ses nerfs. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu brusquer les choses avec Lily par peur de lui faire du mal se retrouvait avec une petite amie plus qu'entreprenante.

\- J'ai lu le livre de Thomas avec une grande attention. Et j'avoue avoir envie d'essayer quelque chose pour te féliciter…

Severus était en train de se demander si cette femme voulait le tuer à petit feu, ou sur-le-champ. Sa main remontant très doucement sur la bosse de son entrejambe lui confirma que cela se ferait à petit feu.

Après quelques minutes, alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu et que les amis de Lily et Severus regardaient rêveusement Arthur et Andrew assez gênés de toute l'attention sur eux, Harry ne comprit que trop tardivement ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux quand Severus se tendit soudainement en essayant de retenir un petit cri. Il aurait aimé ne pas savoir ce que la rougeur des joues de Severus voulait dire...

HP HP HP HP

\- Regulus, mon cher Regulus… J'ai besoin d'un elfe de maison, pourrais-tu me fournir l'une de ses créatures ? _Ordonna Voldemort plus qu'il ne demanda._

Regulus n'aimait pas que l'on nomme Kreattur ainsi, il n'aimait même pas l'idée de demander à Kreattur de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il le devait, alors il accepta sans rechigner. Les grandes vacances venaient tout juste de débuter et ce n'était pas le moment de les commencer avec une punition du Lord.

Harry avait surveillé Voldemort, avait vu que quelque chose se tramait et pour une fois, il était rassuré que tout ce passe comme prévu. Voldemort allait retourner dans la caverne, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le médaillon y était déjà, pourquoi Voldemort voudrait y retourner ? Il suivit donc Voldemort faire le même chemin que lui-même avait fait avec Dumbledore. La magie de Kreattur n'était pas considérée comme assez puissante aux yeux de Voldemort pour peser dans la barque.

\- Qu'il est crétin tout de même ! _Affirma Harry pour lui-même dans un souffle désespéré._

Voldemort n'avait jamais compris et ne comprendrait jamais. La puissance, il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche. S'il savait que la puissance se trouvait également dans l'elfe avec lui, que celui-ci était très puissant et que rien qu'avec une armée d'elfe de maison à son service, il pourrait décimer le monde sans même craindre qu'on lui désobéisse. Enfin, s'il arrêtait les tortures sur ses sujets. Mais ça, Voldemort ne le comprendrait jamais, ne l'accepterait jamais. Et finalement, c'était tant mieux.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Kreattur, mais en cet instant, il eut pitié de l'elfe et aurait voulu l'aider. Le petit elfe gémissait et suppliait que cela s'arrête, mais Voldemort continuait de faire boire l'elfe sans une seule once de remords. Il lui enfournait la potion dans la bouche en le frappant s'il ne buvait pas assez vite.

Et ce qui arriva par la suite surprit Harry. Il vit de ses propres yeux Voldemort diviser son âme pour l'enfermer dans le médaillon. Le médaillon n'avait pas été un horcruxe jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était caché ici, mais il n'y avait pas eu de morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Maintenant, si.

Celui qui n'avait presque plus d'âme laissa l'elfe sanglotant sur l'île et partit sans même un regard en arrière. Une fois dehors, il aborda un sourire fou et transplana jusqu'à son manoir.

Kreattur était un elfe très intelligent, sûrement est-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais approché Sirius plus qu'il ne le fallait, il savait que celui-ci l'aurait tué à la moindre occasion. Alors que son Maître Regulus ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il était le seul qu'il appréciait vraiment dans cette maison de fous. Fou, oui, parce que c'était bien le mot qui qualifiait parfaitement le couple Black, même toute la famille Black depuis des décennies. À se demander comment Regulus Black n'avait pas développé cette même folie sanglante en lui.

L'elfe avait donc attendu que l'homme parte pour pouvoir transplaner malgré sa soif, il savait ce qui se trouvait dans le lac, et il avait assez de magie pour réussir à transplaner, même si cela serait sûrement la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il devait prévenir son Maître Regulus, quelqu'un devait savoir ce que le monstre avait fait, la pire des magies noires. Kreattur avait l'habitude de voir ses Maîtres faire de magie noire, surtout en étant au service de la famille Black, mais la magie qu'avait utilisé cet homme était le genre de magie dont on revient bien moins vivant que mort. Si Kreattur pouvait faire comprendre cela à son Maître Regulus, alors peut-être que celui-ci serait sauvé.

La petite créature transplana directement dans la chambre de son Maître préféré. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs là, il l'attendait. Kreattur ne put dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Heureusement que Regulus avait appris plusieurs sortilèges de soin pour sortir vivant des raids du Lord Noir. L'elfe se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, affaibli mais bien vivant.

\- Kreattur a vu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait. Kreattur ne veut pas que Maître Regulus finisse comme cet homme plus mort que vivant. Maître Regulus doit faire très attention. _Fit le petit elfe sans comprendre qu'il avait bousculé Regulus jusqu'au plus profond de son être._


	32. La providence

Salut tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop écrire cette semaine et quand je pouvais je cherchais les oeufs de Pâques ! Je voulais poster en fin de journée mais malheur j'ai eu un soucis et je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir mes fichiers word (j'ai cru faire un infartus !), finalement, j'ai réglé le problème après deux heures...

Enfin voilà !

Donc réponses rapides aux Guests !

Merci **_Kitty001_ **J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;)

 _ **Lils**_ : Je pense que Severus va vite comprendre ! ^^ Merci !

 _ **Hitori**_ : Inferi, non. Sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il meurt et que Voldy transforme son cadavre en Inferi et qu'importe ce qui arrivera, cela ne se passera pas comme ça ^^ Pour le reste, tu verras effectivement en temps voulu ! Mais poser des questions est le meilleur moyen pour que je n'oublie rien en écrivant la suite ! ^^ Alors merci ! ;)

 _ **Stridou**_ : Prude ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense juste que c'est compliqué pour Harry, il voit Severus un peu comme un fils et Lily idem avec un mélange du fait que ce soit sa mère, ou s'était... Enfin, c'est comme si tu voyais tes enfants ou tes parents dans la même situation, tu sais mais tu ne veux pas voir. Il ne faut pas oublier aussi qu'Harry n'a jamais vraiment eu d'expérience alors voir cela est sûrement encore plus étrange. Bien qu'il profite peut-être de son statue de spectre pour voir quelques petites choses... Mais surtout pas Severus et Lily ! ;)

Merci beaucoup _**Xiu**_ ! Je peux te dire tout de suite que non, pour moi cela ne correspond vraiment pas au personnage de Regulus dans cette histoire. Il se fera peut-être de vrais amis, dans le groupe de Sev ou non, mais il n'en aura jamais autant, il ne fait pas assez confiance pour cela !

...

Voilà, merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Nous en sommes à plus de 500 ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 32 : La providence_**

Voldemort ne savait pas qu'il avait signé la perte de son Horcruxe en prenant et maltraitant l'elfe de maison des Black. Peut être aurait-il compris s'il avait eu un cœur ou même une âme, mais il n'avait jamais eu de l'un et l'autre était bien trop endommager pour servir à quelque chose.

Regulus avait soigné Kreattur autant que possible, maintenant l'elfe était encore un peu faible mais hors de danger. Le jeune homme avait bien sûr eu le droit à une séance de torture de la part de ses parents pour avoir rendu l'elfe ainsi, qu'importe qu'il ait fait ce qu'ils souhaitaient en intégrant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'importe que ce soit justement, ce même homme qui avait presque failli tuer Kreattur. Le couple Black en avait cure, tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était que Kreattur était bien trop faible pour obéir en un temps record au plus futile de leurs ordres.

Tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment était beaucoup trop pour le jeune Serpentard. Déjà qu'il remettait en doute - et ce depuis longtemps déjà - les faits et gestes du Lord Noir. Mais là... Avec Kreattur qui était ce qui se rapprochait sûrement le plus d'un ami pour lui et qui avait bien failli mourir par sa faute. Et ses parents... Merlin, une rage indescriptible le prenait chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents. Il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient et cela ne suffisait jamais, il fallait toujours plus. Sans compter Sirius qui était parti, son frère qui l'avait abandonné à la folie de leurs parents !

Regulus avait demandé à Kreattur tout ce qu'il avait dû faire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci n'avait pas jugé bon d'interdire à l'elfe de parler puisqu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Voldemort montrait là une part de son ignorance sur le monde sorcier, les elfes pouvaient transplaner où ils le souhaitaient, faisant fi des barrières anti transplanage si ridiculement inutile contre ses créatures si merveilleuses.

Cette ignorance avait finalement bien servi au jeune homme qui comprit ce qu'avait fait le Lord Noir. Et Regulus ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver... Non, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Kreattur, pas pour continuer se règne de terreur dans lequel le Lord voulait tous les faire sombrer. Regulus empêcherait cela, quand bien même cela serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

HP HP HP HP

Severus avait été étrangement gêné quand il avait revu sa mère alors qu'entre-temps il lui avait raconté par écrit ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du Directeur avec Lord Prince. Eileen avait l'impression que son fils avait encore changé, son âme avait grandi. Son bébé n'était plus, mais Eileen le savait depuis bien longtemps. Severus était un homme à présent, un homme fort.

Savoir qu'il avait ouvertement envoyé balader Lord Prince, c'était comme s'il avait rayé à sa place tout un pan de sa vie qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici par réussi à faire elle-même. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Eileen avait toujours sa famille dans un coin de sa tête, hantant ses moindres gestes et décisions. Mais Eileen ne leur devait rien, quand bien même ils avaient payé sa maison, ils l'avaient tout de même renié sans aucun remords. Non, Eileen n'avait aucun compte à rendre et Severus encore moins. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'idée que son père pourrait empêcher par tous les moyens Severus d'accéder à son rêve.

Mais Severus n'avait pas peur, peu importe ce qui lui arriverait et combien de temps il mettrait à atteindre son but, il l'atteindrait. D'ailleurs, il avait commencé cet été à envoyer ses dossiers d'inscriptions aux différentes écoles Supérieur de Potion. Dans ce genre d'écoles, les places étaient chères dans tous les sens du terme, Severus devait donc s'y prendre tôt. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il saurait d'ici la fin des vacances quelles sont les écoles qui l'avaient accepté, et peut-être pourrait-il avoir mis assez de côté pour se payer l'une d'entre elles. Severus ne se doutait pas un seul instant que les écoles voulaient déjà toutes avoir l'honneur d'enseigner au jeune homme qui avait inventé le premier traitement luttant contre la pneumopathie magique…

HP HP HP HP

\- Pétunia a rencontré quelqu'un.

Harry qui écrivait toutes les idées qui lui venaient pour détruire les horcruxes releva aussitôt la tête. Vernon Dursley, celui qui l'avait tant détesté et haït.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? C'est sérieux ?

Severus se demandait réellement qui pouvait être l'homme qui avait eu le courage d'être avec Pétunia. Lily était tellement pleine de joie de vivre, tellement gentille, douce et aimante. Alors que sa sœur était… tout le contraire. Pour lui, soit Pétunia avait radicalement changé pendant les trois années où il avait eu le bonheur de ne pas la voir, ou cet homme était tout aussi étroit d'esprit qu'elle.

\- Mes parents me l'ont dit. Elle est venue leur présenter il y a peu, donc j'imagine que c'est sérieux…

Severus pouvait entendre l'amertume dans la voix de Lily, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise d'être en froid avec sa sœur et bien que Severus se fiche complètement de cette dernière, il n'aimait pas voir sa Lily aussi triste. Il resserra l'emprise de son bras sur le corps de sa douce Lily pour lui communiquer son soutien.

\- Il s'appelle Vernon, un homme ambitieux qui veut devenir directeur d'une entreprise.

Harry grimaça, aucun doute, on parlait bien de son oncle. Que devait-il faire ? Empêcher Pétunia et Vernon de se mettre définitivement ensemble et ainsi faire en sorte que Dudley ne naisse jamais ? Ou laisser faire ? Après tout, lui-même ne naîtrait jamais, Dudley ne grandirait jamais dans un monde où il serait encouragé à mener la vie dure à son cousin bizarre. Peut-être même que de ne pas voir son père être agressif rendrait Dudley plus supportable ?

Harry n'y croyait pas trop, Dudley deviendrait tout de même un enfant pourri gâté qui a toujours tout ce qu'il veut. Il terrorisera sûrement les enfants du quartier comme il le faisait, peut-être même plus puisqu'il n'y aura pas de Harry Potter à embêter pour occuper les ennuyeuses journées de vacances. Mais il avait fini par changer, certes, qu'après l'attaque des détraqueurs, mais tout de même… Est-ce qu'Harry avait le droit de lui faire ça ? Et s'il changeait cela, peut-être que sa tante tomberait sur un homme encore pire ou qu'elle en voudrait à sa sœur d'une façon irrémédiable.

Le fils de Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer sa mère et sa tante réunie, l'image était assez risible surtout qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment elles avaient pu être élevées ensemble tellement elles étaient différentes. Harry ne savait pas que ce qui avait définitivement rompu les liens entre les deux sœurs avait été une rencontre désastreuse entre les deux couples, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci, après tout ce ne serait plus le couple Dursley face aux Potter mais plutôt face au couple Snape.

\- Mais oui ! Le Feudeymon ! _Affirma Severus avec un grand sourire._

Harry avait presque envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, s'il n'avait pas déjà su que cela ne l'aurait pas tué, il aurait peut-être essayé. La journée était définitivement mauvaise pour lui. Il retourna à la page de son carnet qu'il avait consacré à la destruction des horcruxes, celle-ci était désespérément vide outre quelques idées non réalisables pour la plupart.

Parmi ses idées, il y avait le venin de basilic, créature que l'on ne trouve pas partout et qu'il est bien trop risqué d'affronter, même à plusieurs. Et le venin seul coutait une petite fortune que même Malfoy n'aurait pas dépensée à la légère. La deuxième, c'était que Voldemort regrette, et ce n'était vraiment pas près d'arriver. La dernière, c'était le Feudeymon, sortilège de pure magie noire très difficilement contrôlable. Harry avait écrit à côté en tout petit « _Dernier recours/Qui ?_ ». Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un apprenne à lancer ce sort, lui-même n'était pas sûr d'en être capable en tant que spectre, le prix à payer pour lancer ce sortilège était bien trop élevé pour qu'Harry laisse l'un d'entre eux souiller leur âme.

\- Non.

Severus releva immédiatement la tête du livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils parcouraient les nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Thomas, ils avaient en tête de trouver une idée pour détruire les horcruxes. Et Severus en avait trouvé une, là, juste sous ses yeux. Mais Harry avait refusé net, sans demander plus d'explications ou dans entendre plus, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Que dit ton livre sur le Feudeymon ? _Demanda simplement Harry._

Severus regarda de nouveau ce qu'il avait vu et le lut à haute voix.

« _Le Feudeymon est un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui invoque un feu magique qui prend l'apparence de bêtes féroces comme des dragons ou les chimères. Rares sont les sorciers pouvant l'invoquer et ceux qui sont capables de le contrôler sont encore plus rares. De très nombreux sorciers ont été tués par leur propre création et nombre d'entre eux l'ont été car ils n'arrivaient pas à faire cesser le sortilège. Ces flammes magiques détruisent tout sur leur passage._ »

Lily ne disait pas un mot, devinant que Severus attendait la réponse d'Harry. Il était compliqué pour elle de ne pas entendre Harry, mais elle avait parfois beaucoup parlé avec lui alors qu'il lui répondait par écrit. Elle avait été rassurée de découvrir qu'Harry était véritablement quelqu'un de bien et qu'il tenait énormément à Severus, car au final, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

\- C'est de la magie noire, Severus. Tout sortilège vaut un prix, plus ou moins important selon ta puissance magique et le sortilège demandé. Je suis peut-être capable de le lancer mais je n'arriverai peut-être pas à le stopper et seule la mort du sorcier peut arrêter le sortilège, et je suis déjà mort.

\- Quel est le prix à payer ?

\- Avoir torturé quelqu'un et l'avoir voulu.

Le silence qui s'en suivit voulait tout dire pour Harry. Non, Severus ne ferait jamais cela à quelqu'un, il l'avait sûrement fait dans son autre vie, à un moment donné de son histoire, mais pas dans cette vie-là.

\- Tu as déjà… fait ça ?

\- Oui. _Admit Harry en fermant les yeux et les points de douleurs._ Je n'en suis pas fier… Mais j'ai lancé un Doloris un jour, à une femme qui venait de tuer la seule famille qu'il me restait, mon parrain… Je venais à peine de le retrouver et elle l'a tué sous mes yeux. La colère est montée en moi et j'ai lancé le sort sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, cela n'a duré qu'une seconde à peine. Mais je l'ai fait.

En réalité, il n'était surtout pas fier du fait qu'il avait vraiment voulu lancer le sort et même parfois il regrettait de ne pas tout simplement l'avoir tué à ce moment-là. Mais il était remplis d'amertume et de tristesse quand ces pensées-là lui étaient venues, la guerre était déjà passée et avait ravagé sa vie et ses espoirs. Tout comme Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait fait.

\- Je suis désolé. _Répondit Severus._

Severus ne savait pas de quoi il était désolé, mais il l'était. Peut-être à cause de la perte de son parrain, peut-être parce qu'Harry semblait vraiment triste d'avoir lancé ce sortilège impardonnable. Le jeune Serdaigle ne savait pas, mais il était désolé pour son ami.

\- Je dois aller voir Regulus.

Severus hocha simplement la tête alors qu'Harry partait voir les agissements du Serpentard. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Harry était parti pour couper court à la discussion, mais il comprenait. Il se posa et raconta tout à Lily qui n'avait rien entendu mais qui avait bien compris que quelque chose d'important se passait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait transplané dans la chambre de Regulus. Le jeune homme était ici depuis le retour de Kreattur de la caverne où il avait bien failli mourir. Regulus en était rarement sorti, seulement pour répondre aux appels du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais également pour que Kreattur l'emmène dans cette fameuse caverne. Il avait vu l'objet maléfique dans cette potion diabolique, il en avait reconnu les contours et devait bien admettre que Kreattur avait admirablement bien reconnu l'objet. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard n'était donc pas un objet disparu…

Il avait fait des recherches sur le médaillon, cherchant les croquis, faisant confirmer par son elfe de maison si ceux-ci étaient bien exacts. Et il avait fini par sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans une boutique de l'allée des embrumes. Une boutique qui referait à l'identique le médaillon, ce n'était pas chose rare de vouloir refaire un objet unique en copie, mais personne ne devait l'apprendre pour être certain que cela ne retombe pas dans les oreilles du Lord. Car si cela avait le malheur d'arriver, il comprendrait alors que Kreattur n'était pas mort et qu'en plus de cela, il lui avait tout dit…

Tout se déroulait donc comme Harry l'avait imaginé la première fois. Il voulait essayer d'éviter que Regulus ne meure, mais comment ? Tellement de questions, tellement de choses qu'Harry voulait changer sans trop savoir comment. Ils pouvaient faire basculer les choses en mieux ou en pire, mais il ne pouvait jamais savoir avant de l'avoir fait. Avoir le destin d'autant de personnes entre les mains était un fardeau qu'Harry avait dû mal à porter, mais c'était son fardeau depuis longtemps déjà, même bien avant qu'il ne soit mort…

Harry se demandait si c'était cela que ressentait la magie, regardant les sorciers vivre, parfois agissant mais sans jamais savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il ne savait pas, et ça le rendait fou.

S'il envoyait un message à Regulus, est-ce que celui-ci le croirait ? Est-ce qu'il en tiendrait compte ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il se méfierait à coup sûr, tout comme lui l'aurait fait si cela était arrivé. Mais alors, comment faire pour sauver Regulus ? C'est le cœur lourd qu'Harry transplana de nouveau pour partir loin d'ici, il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision, mais il fallait en prendre une pour essayer de sauver Regulus.

« _Qu'importe ce que tu as pensé, tu remets tout en question. La caverne a été une épreuve difficile et d'une extrême cruauté pour un ami de longue date, mais est-ce que cela ne t'a pas été bénéfique pour ouvrir les yeux ? Quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux, et tu l'as suivi pendant de nombreux mois sans savoir toi-même si tu ne faisais qu'accomplir ta mission ou si tu le faisais pour le comprendre. Lui seul pourra t'aider le moment venu, il pourra détruire ce qu'Il a créé et surtout, il gardera le secret de tout ce que tu lui diras. Si tu ne peux avoir confiance en personne, aie au moins confiance en lui. Mais pour cela, il faut avoir envie de vivre…_ »

Le papier voleta tranquillement jusqu'à Regulus, il ne s'en aperçut que quand il tomba sur le livre qu'il lisait. Un message auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu, un message qu'il relira pendant de très nombreux mois. Avait-il envie de vivre ? Il se le demandait de plus en plus souvent, ayant presque envie de mourir après la mission qu'il s'était donnée de récupérer le horcruxe. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents en leur disant qu'il n'était plus vraiment d'accord avec les idées du Lord, il aurait aimé les détester pour être si fier qu'il l'ait rejoint, mais il les aimait malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ou dit. Ils étaient sa famille, tout comme Sirius.

Qui avait pu lui envoyer un tel message ? Surtout dans la maison des Black, une forteresse à elle toute seule. Seuls les hiboux pouvaient entrer, et encore, pas tous. Cette personne semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses sur lui, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il n'en était pas certain, peut-être qu'à la rentrée, il devrait continuer à observer Severus Snape pour savoir si quelque chose avait changé, s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance…

HP HP HP HP

Harry ne savait pas qui était le plus heureux entre Lily, Severus, Elizabeth, Eileen et Thomas. Il s'amusait à voir tout ce bonheur s'exprimer comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé dans la famille de son terrible Professeur de Potion.

Lily et Severus avaient sans aucun doute possible eut leur première fois, car ils agissaient comme si cela était lisible sur leur front. Peut-être que si les trois autres n'avaient pas autant été sur leur petit nuage, ils l'auraient deviné. Il leur fallut une bonne semaine pour se conduire à nouveau normalement. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il était hors de question pour Harry d'entrer dans la chambre de Severus même en pleine journée, ou plutôt, surtout pas en pleine journée ! Et encore moins quand Ombre n'avait pas eu le droit de suivre Severus comme elle le faisait toujours.

Severus avait également reçu plusieurs bonnes nouvelles par hibou, toutes ses demandes d'admission aux écoles Supérieurs de Potion auxquelles il avait envoyé un dossier avaient répondu affirmativement à ses demandes. Il avait vite déchanté en regardant les prix, mais sa mère lui avait redonné espoir, Severus avait une place réservée dans ses écoles et ils avaient encore un an pour faire l'inscription définitive, d'ici là, les revenus qu'il aurait gagnés grâce à sa potion contre la pneumonie magique lui auront certainement fait gagné assez pour intégrer l'une de ses cinq écoles. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si Eileen et Thomas allaient le laisser payer son école tout seul, mais lui ne voulait pas les embêter avec ça, surtout pas avec ce qu'il avait appris vers la fin des vacances.

Elizabeth était aux anges depuis le début des vacances scolaires, mais encore plus depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour aller à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous partis faire les achats pour la rentrée le jour même, Eliz avait été bien trop excitée pour attendre et les quatre adultes n'étaient pas certains de survivre à ce trop-plein d'excitation de la part de la jeune fille qui l'était déjà bien assez habituellement. Severus qui à sa grande surprise avait été désigné Préfet-en-Chef, tout comme Lily, se fit un plaisir d'offrir une toute petite boule de poil qui apparemment été un hibou sur lequel Eliz avait tout de suite craqué. Puis, il avait bien sûr aidé sa petite princesse à lancer des sortilèges basiques, elle se débrouillait même plutôt bien.

Quant à Eileen et Thomas, ils avaient attendu pour l'annoncer, mais Harry avait eu l'honneur de pouvoir suivre le couple partir à Ste Mangouste après un malaise d'Eileen. Tout d'abord, la Médicomage avait été quelque peu inquiète et l'avait isolé de Thomas qui s'était alors immédiatement inquiété de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa bien-aimée. Eileen avait subi un interrogatoire dans les règles, avec toutes les blessures plus ou moins bien soignées ainsi que quelques dégâts irrémédiables sur le corps d'Eileen, la Médicomage avait tout de suite reconnu les signes de maltraitance. Mais Eileen l'avait vite rassuré en disant que cela venait de son ancien époux. La preuve en était qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures ressentes, ce qui avait suffi pour calmer un peu la soignante. Mais la chose qui la rassura le plus fut le regard paniqué de Thomas quand il entra ainsi que son visage livide d'inquiétude pour sa belle dans on lui annonça qu'Eileen avait des blessures mal soignées du temps où elle était avec Tobias. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de ne pas avoir pensé à l'amener ici plus tôt.

Après deux bonnes heures de différents sortilèges et plusieurs potions bues et prescrites, la Médicomage annonça l'heureuse nouvelle. Malgré toutes les blessures qui auraient pu empêcher toute nouvelle grossesse, Eileen était enceinte. Le malaise avait en partie été dû aux blessures internes d'Eileen qui avec le développement du bébé avaient été rouvertes. Mais à présent, tout allait bien. Eileen suivait un traitement pour finir de réparer les dégâts de Tobias et cela prendrait un peu de temps puisque les doses de potion étaient faibles pour ne pas nuire à la bonne santé de l'enfant.

Après deux semaines, Eileen et Thomas étaient retournés voir la Médicomage pour être certains que tout aille bien et celle-ci l'avait confirmé, laissant le couple repartir avec une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à leurs enfants. Ils avaient convoqué Severus et Eliz dans le salon, profitant du fait que Lily soit retournée chez ses parents pour la semaine, voulant l'annoncer avant tout à deux frère et sœur.

\- Je suis enceinte de deux mois. _Fit calmement Eileen en souriant._

L'annonce faisait l'effet d'une bombe, Severus ne semblait pas y croire et Eliz était déjà en train de sauter partout. Le jeune Serdaigle restait stoïque mais une tempête faisait rage en lui, il sentait à peine le regard pesant d'Eileen et de Thomas sur lui, semblant s'inquiéter de son silence. Il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, un tout petit bébé qu'il avait le devoir de protéger au même titre qu'Eliz. Mais avec Eliz, c'était encore différent. Pour Eliz, il avait été un héros tout de suite, dès qu'il était venu pour lui administrer ce qui était le premier stade de son expérimentation de potion. Là, il allait devoir devenir quelqu'un aux yeux de ce petit être qu'il savait qu'il aimerait déjà. Eliz n'avait pas eu la chance d'être protégée de tout, elle avait été malade jusqu'à passer tout près de la mort, elle voyait les nouvelles dans la Gazette du sorcier parlant de guerre, de torture et de mort, elle avait été abandonnée par sa mère.

Non, ce nouveau petit être si fragile ne devait pas connaître tout ça. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Eliz et il ferait tout pour que ce petit bébé innocent ne connaisse rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre Elizabeth et lui.

Il se leva presque comme un automate pour enlacer sa mère dans une forte étreinte. Thomas souriait et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le remercier.

\- Je te promets que je le protégerai. _Promit Severus d'une voix vibrante d'émotion._

Eileen aurait aimé dire que c'était leurs rôles, mais Severus était déjà un jeune homme de 17 ans. Il avait déjà tant vécu et elle savait qu'il voulait protéger cet enfant tout autant qu'Elizabeth. Severus était très protecteur envers les gens qu'il aimait, et encore plus Eliz, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le serait tout autant avec ce petit bébé innocent. Surtout qu'il y avait la guerre qui faisait des ravages, la guerre qui ne permettait pas de sortir tranquille, même sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- On le protégera tous. _Affirma Thomas._

HP HP HP HP

Comme à son habitude, Harry regardait la Grande Salle rêveusement. Encore une année scolaire qui commençait, la dernière pour Severus. Tout le monde prenait place pour attendre les premières années. Harry, lui, pensait encore à ce petit Lukas, il était bien loin le Drago Malfoy blond à l'air hautain. Il faut dire aussi que Lukas n'a que trois ans, mais tout de même. Il peut déjà voir qu'il ne deviendra jamais un sosie de Drago, heureusement.

Éva était elle aussi bien loin de Narcissa Malfoy, que ce soit celle qu'Harry avait connue en tant que mère de Drago ou celle qu'il a vue en tant qu'adolescente à Poudlard. Elle semblait un peu plus confiante en l'avenir et elle était surtout épanouie avec son fils. Harry était heureux qu'elle ait été envoyée dans une branche de la famille de Thomas en Allemagne, cela lui avait permis de voir qu'il avait au moins réussi quelques petites choses. Et au moins, Severus pouvait voir son filleul une fois de temps en temps, peut-être qu'une fois la guerre terminée et la menace de Lucius écartée, Éva reviendrait vivre en Angleterre. Dans tous les cas, voyant Severus s'amuser avec ce petit bonhomme, on ne pouvait que se dire qu'il faisait un grand frère formidable, et ce n'était certainement pas Elizabeth qui allait nier le fait que son frère était un héros !

D'ailleurs, Elizabeth faisait justement des signes à son héros. Là où la plupart des enfants de onze ans sont intimidés et n'osent même pas ouvrir la bouche, Eliz faisait de grands gestes pour saluer son frère, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Severus se devait de prêter attention à la répartition, après tout, il était Préfet-en-Chef ! Mais il ne prêta vraiment attention à la répartition que quand il entendit le prénom d'Eliz.

\- Elizabeth Grin !

La jeune fille s'avança pas intimidée pour deux noises, elle s'installa sur le tabouret en faisant encore signe à Severus qu'elle avait repéré depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Puis, le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et ses yeux ne virent plus rien. Les amis de Severus le regardaient, tous savaient que c'était la petite sœur de Severus, le jeune homme leur avait déjà montré des photos de sa famille et il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'en parler dans le train et que la jeune fille était même venue lui piquer sans honte quelques bonbons avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau cria ce à quoi tout s'attendait et qui ferait de la famille de Severus la plus diversifiée et colorée que le monde sorcier ait vu, rare étant le fait que chaque membre d'une même famille aille dans une maison différente.

\- Gryffondor !


	33. L'approche

Et c'est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre !

Alors déjà, avant que j'oublie, je précise ce que j'ai marqué sur le chapitre précédent. La famille de Severus est spéciale dans le monde sorcier car ils ont chacun été réparti dans une maison différente (même si cela vient ne partit du fait qu'ils sont une famille recomposée). Eileen : Serpentard, Severus : Serdaigle, Eliz : Gryffondor et Thomas : Poufsouffle. Car je tiens à rappeler que Thomas est bien un Poufsouffle, bien que dans les débuts où je l'ai présenté j'ai fais une référence à Gryffondor mais en faite Thomas ne faisait que se moquer gentiment des Gryffons ;)

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de les lire et surtout d'y répondre ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 33 : L'approche_**

\- Bonjour Eileen ! _Firent Daniel et Amélia Tompson, un père et sa fille._

\- Bonjour Daniel. Amélia ! Ça va mieux ? _Demanda doucement Eileen._

Daniel et Amélia s'étaient installés sur les deux chaises devant le bureau d'Eileen, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Le lundi et le vendredi, Eileen se consacrait entièrement aux bénéficiaires de la potion contre la pneumonie magique. Amélia avait été l'une des premières enfants à bénéficier de la potion, elle avait presque été aussi mal qu'Eliz quand elle était arrivée la première fois, bien trop proche de la mort et ses parents avaient voulu tenter le tout pour le tout.

Cela avait admirablement bien réussi, les effets avaient été progressifs mais bien plus rapides qu'avec Eliz qui elle avait eut tous les essaient de potions de Severus avant de recevoir la plus aboutie. Cela faisait donc un an mais Amélia avait presque l'air d'une petite fille normale sans aucun problème de santé.

\- Très bien ! J'ai pu aller voler ce week-end ! _S'extasia l'enfant de six ans._

Amélia était sans aucun doute une future joueuse de Quidditch, elle avait toujours rêvé de voler et c'était la première fois qu'elle avait été autorisée par les médecins à le faire, et ce grâce à la potion de Severus. La petite passa au moins dix minutes à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait et vu dans les airs, un régale pour Eileen qui se réjouissait du bonheur de cette petite fille si adorable.

Eileen avait ouvert le dossier d'Amélia, ils avaient décidé avec Severus de noter toutes améliorations ou dégradations de l'état de leurs patients, jusque là il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Certains réagissaient plus lentement que d'autres mais tous finissaient par voir de nets progrès pour aller jusqu'à une guérison complètement après plusieurs mois ou années. Pour Eileen, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Amélia serait certainement bientôt en rémission complète. Elle avait le droit à un rendez-vous chez les Médicomages tous les trois mois à présent, et ils pouvaient observer un recul de la maladie chaque fois qu'ils faisaient leurs examens.

Leurs premières réussites avaient été un certain Marcel Roule, un français qui avait entendu parler de la potion de Severus alors qu'il venait tout juste de déclarer la maladie. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de leur envoyer un hibou pour en savoir plus. Une semaine plus tard, l'homme avait pris un portoloin pour l'Angleterre et avait rencontré Severus. Il avait tout de suite accepté d'essayer la potion et était resté trois semaines sur place pour voir comment la potion agissait sur son corps, il avait été l'un des cobayes pour les études des Langues de Plomb, il était reparti d'Angleterre sans même une trace de la pneumonie magique qu'on lui avait découverte. L'homme faisait partie de ceux qui avaient fait connaître Severus en dehors des frontières de la Grande-Bretagne et ne cessait jamais de faire des éloges sur ce jeune homme incroyablement doué et gentil.

Pendant que la jeune fille continuait de s'extasier de son heure de vol, le père de celle-ci donna les résultats médicaux de sa fille à Eileen. Cela n'était bien sûr pas obligatoire puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de les exiger, mais ils demandaient toujours de pouvoir les analyser pour leurs bases de données et savoir les différentes avancées de leurs patients. Cela pourrait peut-être aider Severus à améliorer la potion ! Jusque là, personne n'avait refusé de montrer ses résultats.

Eileen n'était peut-être pas une Médicomage, mais depuis le temps qu'elle recevait ses personnes avec ou sans Severus quand celui-ci était à l'école, elle avait appris à repérer les différents stades de la maladie. Par exemple, elle savait qu'à partir du moment où il n'y avait plus aucun sifflement dans la respiration du malade, les progrès sur les deux prochaines semaines seraient doublés avant de stagner entre trois et quatre semaines avant de progresser de nouveau de plus en plus vite. Ils avaient aussi découvert qu'à partir du moment où la personne était considérée en stade 1 par les Médicomages, il fallait entre un et trois mois pour que la guérison soit totale. Et c'était le cas d'Amélia, surtout que la jeune fille répondait particulièrement bien au traitement, presque trois fois plus vite que d'autres patients.

\- Tu penses que je pourrai jouer avec la neige ?

La question était tellement innocente qu'Eileen ne put que sourire de cela. Les personnes ayant une pneumonie magique recevaient la recommandation de sortir un minimum pendant l'hiver et encore moins par temps de neige, les poumons étant bien trop fragilisés et ceux-ci ne pouvant se défendre correctement face à un simple rhume qui pourrait rapidement évoluer vers quelques choses de bien plus grave.

\- Je ne sais pas quand l'hiver arrivera, mais j'ai l'espoir que tu sois guérie pour les fêtes de Noël. Dans tous les cas, il faudra bien faire attention, tes poumons seront encore un peu fragiles… Nous verrons d'ici là comment tu vas !

Ce n'était pas totalement une promesse, Eileen ne pouvait se le permettre, tout pouvait arriver. Mais elle avait vraiment bon espoir que l'enfant pourrait aller jouer dans la neige cet hiver, bien recouvert et avec la potion de Severus en remède de fond pour les trois premiers mois après la guérison officielle, elle était presque certaine que tout irait bien. Son fils avait vraiment fait des miracles…

\- Severus revient pour les vacances de Noël ? _Demanda Daniel Tompson._

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas encore décidé mais puisqu'Eliz fait sa première année et lui sa dernière, je pense qu'ils voudront passer ce Noël ensemble à Poudlard.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai que c'est sa dernière année à Poudlard ! Il a déjà envoyé les dossiers pour les écoles Supérieurs de Potion ? _S'enquit l'homme._

\- Oui, il a été accepté dans toutes celles qu'il voulait. Ne reste plus qu'à remuer ciel et terre pour qu'on puisse l'aider à financer au moins l'une d'entre elles. Nous avons vu les prix…

\- J'imagine bien ! L'un de mes cousins a fait l'école d'Angleterre, elle n'est pas la plus chère mais c'était déjà énorme ! Avec le talent qu'il a, Ste Mangouste ne lui a pas fait de contrat pour payer ses études s'il promettait de s'engager quelques années chez eux ?

Eileen avait presque envie de s'arracher les cheveux, bien sûr personne ne savait réellement ce qui arrivait aux futurs Maîtres en Potion acceptant de tels contrats, il y en aurait sûrement beaucoup moins de signés sinon !

\- Si, bien sûr. Sauf que si Severus accepte, toutes les potions qu'il créera seront vendues à leur prix et autant vous dire que cette potion vaudrait au moins 60 Gallions sans que Severus ne reçoive plus qu'actuellement et surtout sans qu'il n'ait le choix du prix. Et s'il s'y oppose par la suite, ils feront tout pour qu'il fasse une entorse au contrat qui est tellement restrictif que Severus ne pensera même pas la commettre et il perdra tout droit sur la potion comme s'il ne l'avait jamais créé !

Pour l'homme, le calcul était vite fait. 60 Gallions par potion, quand il pense qu'au début sa fille a fait une cure de trois potions par semaine avant de passer actuellement à une par semaine, même en imaginant que cela aurait toujours été une par semaine, cela faisait 240 Gallions pour un seul mois de traitement… Autant dire que son salaire n'aurait pas suivi longtemps.

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur les droits de Ste Mangouste contraires à l'éthique et sur le fait que personne ne faisait rien. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand une femme vint pour le rendez-vous suivant mais celle-ci avait entendu la fin de la conversation et avait relancé Eileen sur le sujet.

À la fin de la journée, chacun savait que Severus avait refusé un contrat avec Ste Mangouste pour qu'ils puissent tous avoir une potion à un prix décent, quitte à sacrifier ses chances d'aller à l'école Supérieur de Potion. Personne n'avait été indifférent au sacrifice qu'avait fait Severus en refusant le financement de Ste Mangouste, cela aurait été si simple pour lui. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'auraient pas pu se payer cette potion, ou l'aurait fait en s'endettant lourdement, ils étaient touchés par le geste de ce jeune homme qui les avait sauvés eux ou un membre de leur famille…

HP HP HP HP

James était encore plus calme que d'habitude. Déjà que depuis son retour en sixième année après l'agression de Lily Evans, il n'avait pas fait le fier. Mais là, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme. La cause ? Ce qui était arrivé cet été.

Son père, Fleamont Potter, avait bien failli périr des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Il s'en était sorti grâce aux bons réflexes de sa femme, mais n'était pas passé loin de la mort. James Potter avait enfin compris que son père était assez âgé et qu'il pouvait mourir d'ici peu. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, il ne s'était jamais dit que les affaires de la famille Potter pourraient bientôt lui être léguées. Mais il devait être réaliste, ses parents n'étaient pas tout jeune et bien qu'ils aient encore de nombreuses années devant eux, il serait désigné Lord bien trop tôt à son goût.

Et tout cela sans compter le facteur risque de la guerre. De plus en plus d'attaques de moldus étaient signalées, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de sorciers disparaissant du jour au lendemain sans savoir s'ils étaient morts ou tout simplement partis dans un autre pays. Même les Sangs-Purs n'échappaient pas à cela, et James devait avouer qu'il était inquiet pour ses parents qui étaient ouvertement contre ce mage noir en puissance.

Depuis le début de ses études, à chaque retour de vacance, on pouvait entendre en bruit de couloir qu'un élève avait disparu. Mais depuis trois ans, il y avait de plus en plus d'élèves ou membres de leur famille qui disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. La guerre ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin que des êtres chers pouvaient lui être arrachés à cause d'elle. La maladie était une chose que James ne pouvait pas contrôler, les accidents non plus, mais la guerre, c'était toute autre chose…

Sirius avait également été choqué puisque lui aussi avait été présent, regardant cet homme qu'il chérissait comme un père tomber sans grâce, la main fermement agrippée à sa poitrine. Non, Sirius ne se remettrait jamais du moment où il avait compris que son père de substitution n'était pas immortel. Pourtant, il le savait. Il avait même souvent souhaité que ses parents passent la baguette à gauche, mais pas les parents de James, jamais eux. Ses parents étaient tellement gentils ! Ils l'avaient accueilli dans leur manoir alors même qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie avec James, mais cela n'avait rien changé entre eux. Il s'était fait engueuler comme jamais pour ce qu'il avait fait à Evans après être arrivé devant leur porte, mais après ça, ils lui avaient ouvert pour l'accueillir chez eux. Et si cela voulait dire avoir tout autant de punition que James, Sirius en était heureux. Même plus que ça, cela voulait dire que ce qu'il faisait été important et qu'on faisait vraiment attention à lui. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'il se sentait être vraiment important aux yeux d'adultes qu'il respectait et aimait.

Cet évènement, en plus du Médicomage que les deux adolescents voyaient chaque semaine, ferait peut-être en sorte que les deux Gryffondors deviennent enfin des adultes responsables, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans leur autre vie, même après Askaban…

HP HP HP HP

Severus pouvait sentir une présence depuis déjà une petite dizaine de minutes. Mais ce n'était pas la présence habituelle d'Harry, c'était encore quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le suivait. Regulus Black. Il avait bien senti le regard du jeune homme sur lui, et Harry lui avait expliqué le message qu'il lui avait donné. Il se doutait donc qu'il serait sûrement suivi de nouveau, et bien que cela ne lui avait pas manqué, il devait se faire une raison. Regulus Black devait comprendre que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cela durait, et Severus en avait assez. Les Serpentards s'apprenaient donc jamais à venir pour parler au lieu de suivre les gens ainsi ?

Il se concentra en pensant fortement à Harry, il savait qu'à chaque fois, Harry débarquait dans la minute. Et cela ne manqua pas. La douce magie d'Harry le rassura de nouveau, bien qu'il n'ait pas senti sa propre inquiétude, son corps se détendit peu à peu. Harry était là et saurait l'aider.

Severus descendait de plus en plus profondément dans les dédales des cachots, l'un des rares endroits où personne n'allait jamais fouiner, trop lugubres à leur goût, mais surtout, l'un des endroits où il n'y avait aucun tableau pouvant raconter ce qu'il s'y était passé. Il se cacha dans un coin sombre et entendit le pas pressé de Regulus venir vers lui. C'était l'erreur qu'il attendait. Dès qu'il vit le jeune homme passer devant lui, il sortit de l'ombre, attrapa son bras pour lui bloquer dans le dos en le collant au mur et en mettant sa main sur sa tête pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- Moi qui pensais que l'on avait terminé le jeu du chat et de la souris depuis quelques mois maintenant… _Fit calmement Severus, comme s'il ne maintenait pas le Serpentard à sa merci._

\- Que me veux-tu ? _Répondit hargneusement Regulus._

\- On doit le mettre de notre côté, Sev. Le but n'est pas de lui faire peur, enfin, pas complètement. _Prévint Harry d'un ton amusé._

Severus laissa planer une minute de silence, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, lui crier de lui faire confiance ne servirait à rien. Regulus voulait des preuves.

\- Normalement, c'est à moi de poser la question puisque c'est toi qui me suivais. Mais puisque je sais exactement pour quelle raison tu me suivais, et pourquoi tu l'avais déjà fait par le passé…

\- Le message venait donc bien de toi !

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. La question est : veux-tu vivre ? Veux-tu venger ton elfe de maison et faire en sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas être invincible ?

\- Je – Il est trop fort.

\- Si tu savais à quel point il est faible, tu ne dirais pas ça. _Affirma Severus avec raison._ Si tu connaissais ses peurs, ses faiblesses, si tu savais vraiment qui il était, il ne t'inspirerait pas autant de peur. Mais là n'est pas la question.

\- Appuie le fait que son elfe, Kreattur restera seul sans lui avec ses parents. _Fit calmement Harry._

\- Veux-tu que ton elfe, Kreattur, reste seul avec tes parents ?

Harry commença à conter ce qu'il avait vu de la vie de Kreattur avec le couple Black alors que Severus disait mot pour mot la même chose à Regulus.

\- Les coups quand il ne va pas assez rapidement. Les brûlures quand le repas n'est pas assez chaud. Quand ils l'empêchent de dormir nuit et jour en lui faisant récurer les pièces du sol au plafond encore et encore ?

Et Severus continuait, découvrant par la même occasion le calvaire que devait vivre Kreattur. Comment pouvait-on traiter quelqu'un de cette façon ? Certes, les elfes de maisons restaient aux services des sorciers parce que c'était dans leur nature profonde, mais le lien qui les unissait à eux les empêchant de partir et de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans compter les ordres tous plus fous les uns que les autres qu'ils étaient dans l'obligation d'exécuter même si cela les blessait ou tuait… Tout cela était de la pure folie !

Regulus écoutait presque religieusement ce que le Serdaigle disait, il avait l'étrange impression que Snape ne faisait pas que supposer, mais plutôt qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la maison des Black.

\- Mourir c'est le laisser à tes parents, enchainé à eux comme une bête. Laisser l'autre fou prendre le pouvoir, c'est faire encore pire pour ton ami et toutes les créatures magiques, tous les moldus, les sorciers. Ce qu'il y a dans cette caverne… Il y a bien plus que tu ne le penses, le lac regorge de ce qu'on a fait de plus horrible en matière de sorcellerie, tout autant que ce qu'il a fait du Médaillon. C'est à toi de voir, à toi de choisir si tu veux l'en empêcher. Et si tu ne veux pas mourir là-bas, alors suis-moi. Je ne te demande rien en échange, je veux simplement détruire ce qu'il a créé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faut-il une raison pour vouloir arrêter une guerre ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, Severus lâcha le Serpentard et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, tourna le dos et partit avant lui.

Regulus qui allait fuir se retourna soudainement mais Snape était déjà à plusieurs pas de lui, dos à lui. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, pas peur de lui tourner le dos et de prendre un sort. Non, Severus Snape n'avait pas peur et c'est bien cela qui agrandit encore plus l'admiration mêlée de peur que ressentait Regulus envers lui.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi dire, tu t'es admirablement bien débrouillé ! _Affirma Harry avec fierté._

Le Serpentard continuait de suivre Snape des yeux, le jeune homme allait bientôt tourner au bout du couloir. C'était étrange, il apparaissait soudainement plus grand aux yeux de Regulus, plus fort, plus puissant. Peut-être que c'était simplement dû au fait qu'il avait vu une partie de ce qu'était Severus Snape. Il l'avait vu comme personne ne l'avait vu dans cette vie, dangereux, déterminé et d'une puissance sans égale. Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, Regulus crut voir un petit sourire orner les lèvres du Préfet-en-Chef, mais il devait avoir rêvé…

HP HP HP HP

Cela faisait deux mois que Severus avait bloqué Regulus dans les cachots, et le jeune Serpentard n'était toujours pas revenu vers lui. Il aurait pu s'en inquiéter un peu s'il ne se préoccupait pas déjà d'autre chose. Sa mère était enceinte de sept mois et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses circonstances, Severus n'aurait pas réfléchi bien longtemps, il serait resté à Poudlard sans aucune hésitation.

Mais les circonstances avaient changé, et Severus n'avait vu le ventre rond de sa mère que sur les photos magiques qu'elle lui envoyait. Sans grand étonnement, Eileen lui avait dit de rester à Poudlard pour profiter de sa dernière année au château. Mais il avait déjà passé sept années à Poudlard, certes, peu de fois pour Noël mais tout de même. Sa mère ne retomberait peut-être pas enceinte encore une fois et il était un peu déçu de rater ça. Mais Thomas avait achevé de le convaincre. Apparemment, sa mère était sujette à quelques crises d'hormones, il n'avait pas vraiment précisé quoi mais Thomas lui avait bien dit qu'après quelques heures, il voudrait sûrement retourner à Poudlard à la nage s'il le fallait. Severus avait donc cédé.

\- Allez Severus ! On va bien s'amuser ! _Fit Xenophilius sans détacher ses yeux de Pandora qui lisait attentivement une revue scientifique moldue._

Xenophilius était fou amoureux de Pandora, mais pas aussi étrange qu'Harry l'avait connu. Il semblerait que la perte de sa femme l'avait dévasté bien plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Pandora avait été le pilier de la famille Lovegood, et à sa mort, son mari et sa fille s'étaient engouffrés dans un chagrin dont ils ne ressortaient que rarement…

Eliz déboula à la table des Serdaigles comme un éclair de feu débarque sur un terrain de Quidditch. Elle piqua un toast beurré de son frère et commença à le grignoter sous les rires des Infinis et celui désespéré de Severus.

\- Puis, c'est pas comme-ci tu n'allais jamais revoir une femme enceinte ! _Affirma la jeune fille._

\- Comment ça ?

Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il rattrapa surtout son verre de jus de pomme qu'Eliz allait lui boire et le porta à ses lèvres pour le finir avant que la jeune fille ne le fasse à sa place.

\- Tu en profiteras quand Lily sera enceinte !

Le jus de pomme manqua de peur de lui ressortir par le nez tellement il fut surpris par la réponse de sa sœur. Mais il n'en manqua pas moins de s'étouffer avec alors que Lily lui tapait dans le dos en rougissant quelque peu.

\- Oh, Sev, ça va ! Je sais comment on fait les bébés quand même ! Papa m'a dit que c'est quand un garçon et une fille s'aiment très fort !

Severus doutait que Thomas ait vraiment tout expliqué à Eliz, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si lui-même allait l'expliquer.

\- Et puisque Lily et toi vous vous aimez très fort… Moi, j'aimerais bien faire un bébé avec Georges, mais papa m'a dit qu'il fallait être grand alors je vais attendre…

\- De quoi ? Qui ? Georges ? C'est qui, lui ? _Demanda Severus en cherchant des yeux le fautif à la table des Gryffondors._

Eliz lui montra un garçon tout chétif à la table des Gryffondors, celui-ci pâlit soudainement quand il vit Severus le fusiller du regard. La jeune fille alla d'ailleurs le retrouver sans s'apercevoir que son frère avait fait peur au Gryffondor.

\- Severus ! Tu lui fais peur, regardes ! Merlin, contrôle-toi !

\- S'il touche à ma petite princesse celui-là ! _Grogna Severus en observant le jeune homme rougir alors qu'Eliz lui volait à lui aussi un autre toast._

\- Severus en grand-frère protecteur et possessif. On aura vraiment tout vu avant la fin de nos études ! _Clama Andrew avec une once de moquerie qui ne passa pas inaperçue._

Severus regardait encore et toujours sa sœur, buvant sans honte dans le verre du pauvre Georges qui n'osait rien dire.

\- Mais comment une fille aussi adorable peut être aussi démoniaque ? _Demanda Arthur, atterré de voir faire la jeune Gryffondor._

\- En fait, elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard c'est pas possible… _Renchérit Mathilde._

\- Regardez comme il regarde Eliz ! _Fit Severus outré, s'attirant les rires de ses amis._

\- Mais oui, mais oui… _Fit Lily en prenant par le bras._ On doit aller en cours de duel, Severus.

\- Oui, on a vu le pauvre Gryffondor se faire prendre entre les griffes de la harpie, maintenant, grouille toi ! _Fit Andrew en courant presque derrière Arthur._

Severus lança un dernier regard glacial à ce fameux Georges et détourna les yeux. Il faudra qu'il le garde à l'œil !

HP HP HP HP

\- Partez devant, je vais prendre une douche rapide !

Les Infinis sortaient du cours de Duel. En septième année, ils avaient le droit de participer à une compétition qui engageait seulement les septièmes années de Poudlard, et ce de toutes les maisons. Severus venait tout juste de se battre en duel pour les présélections et de vaincre haut la main son adversaire. Cependant, il avait reçu un maléfice de boule puante et il voulait absolument prendre sa douche avant d'aller manger.

Comme il l'avait dit, il fut assez rapide pour prendre sa douche, malgré les trois shampoings qu'il avait dû se faire pour faire partir l'odeur. Sur le chemin du retour, Regulus essaya de l'attraper pour le mener à une salle de classe vide. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Severus était désigné favori pour la coupe de Duel, il retourna la situation et Regulus Black se retrouva avec la baguette de Severus juste en dessous du menton.

Le jeune Serpentard tomba dans un regard sombre et dangereux, avant de voir les yeux s'adoucir doucement mais gardant tout de même une pointe de méfiance. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de murmurer quelques paroles maladroites.

\- Heu… Je – C'est Ok. Je veux dire… Je veux bien de ton aide.

Severus lâcha le Serpentard et l'observa quelques secondes, appelant Harry dans sa tête. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et soupira de soulagement. Il avait tellement envie d'essayer de sauver Regulus.

\- Vous êtes long à la réflexion, vous, les Serpentards.

Harry s'amusait de la réplique de Severus, après tout, il avait été un Serpentard dans son autre vie et par certains aspects, il avait l'impression de retrouver son ancien Professeur dans l'attitude de Regulus. Est-ce que tous les Serpentards étaient ainsi ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était très ironique pour lui d'entendre ça de la part de Severus.

\- Demain. 19h. Même endroit que la dernière fois. Juste toi, juste moi.


	34. La Gazette

Bonjour à tous !

Vos reviews m'ont fait bien rire, et j'en ai vu pas mal parlant de la pub qu'était en train de faire Eileen... J'avoue que je n'y avais pas encore pensé, le prochain chapitre n'avait pas été commencé quand j'ai lu vos reviews de la semaine dernière. Cependant, j'ai vite adhéré à l'idée ! D'ailleurs, **Lassa** , j'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Je t'ai piqué l'idée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... ;)

Merci à tous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 34 : La Gazette**_

Severus n'avait pas eu la folie d'aller rejoindre Regulus sans envoyer Harry avant cela. Cependant, il était agréablement surpris d'apprendre que le Serpentard était bien seul. Un sourire avait dessiné ses lèvres quand il s'était rendu compte que le plus jeune des deux Black avait l'air un peu fébrile.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un ! Mais je me sers plutôt bien de ma baguette...

Severus lui-même ne savait pas s'il avait dit cela pour le rassurer ou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait se défendre en cas de besoin et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

\- Effectivement, j'ai entendu dire que tu te battais plutôt bien.

Severus savait qu'il ne parlait pas du club de duel, depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à lui. Pas que quelqu'un ait déjà essayé, outre les Maraudeurs il y a bien longtemps de cela maintenant.

\- Malfoy s'en est remis, au moins ?

Regulus fut surpris, il n'avait pas pensé que le Serdaigle comprendrait et encore moins qu'il saurait qui l'avait attaqué en dernier. Lui le savait parce que malgré la punition qu'il avait reçue par son Maître, Lucius se vantait parfois d'avoir réussi à blesser grièvement Severus Snape, celui qu'il haïssait pour avoir remis sa parole en doute et ne jamais les avoir rejoint.

\- Plus ou moins.

Severus entendit Harry rire. Son ami lui avait effectivement dit que Lucius Malfoy avait été puni pour ne pas avoir exécuté les ordres, n'attaquer personne directement. Puis, il avait perdu la quasi-totalité de ses artefacts de magie noire à cause d'Harry et cela avait porté un coup encore plus douloureux à son égo, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là. Les dégâts avaient été immenses, autant financiers que matériels. Les objets de magie noire avaient ravagé la pièce et la magie se trouvant dans tout le manoir.

Malfoy avait donc dû refaire tous les rites de protections et tout ce qui va avec les protections d'un manoir digne d'un «Sang-Pur» tel que lui. Plusieurs mois après, il y était encore. Il avait bien essayé de faire venir des experts pour l'aider mais personne n'avait encore compris à quel point les protections du manoir avaient été ébranlées. Il faudrait des années avant que tout ne revienne à la normale. Lucius était fou de rage, ressortant sa haine dans chaque raid et prenant des risques inconsidérés. La perte de certains sortilèges aujourd'hui oubliés le mettait toujours hors de lui chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne voulant pas faire savoir qu'il était au courant de beaucoup trop de choses pour quelqu'un qui ne fréquentait pas les Mangemorts. Il s'exposait déjà bien assez à cet instant, il n'allait pas en plus prendre le risque que Regulus Black en découvre trop.

\- Il est dommage qu'il ait perdu de vue ce qu'il y a de plus important dans les familles « Sang-Pur ». _Fit calmement Severus avant de poursuivre devant le regard interrogateur de Regulus._ La famille avant tout.

Severus prenait le temps de faire des pauses pour que ses mots marquent bien Regulus. Ce soir, il jouait gros. La chance de récupérer un horcruxe mais également de pouvoir peut-être le sauver.

\- Il est comme beaucoup, il a osé penser qu'il était spécial, qu'il était puissant. Mais, on n'est pas puissant sans amour, pas sans amis.

\- L'amour et l'amitié nous rendent faibles. _Répondit Regulus, par réflexe._

\- Demande-toi depuis combien de temps tu doutes de ses idéaux et ce qui t'a donné le courage de retourner ta cape.

Severus savait qu'il ne jouait pas sur le même terrain, qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur Regulus. Parce que lui savait, grâce à Harry. Il laissa le temps à Regulus de méditer ses paroles avant de reprendre.

\- Maintenant, si tu es toujours d'accord. On va mettre au point un plan qui nous permettra de sortir indemnes de cette caverne de malheur…

Regulus acquiesça rapidement de la tête en notant bien que le Serdaigle avait dit «nous» puis il mit au point avec Severus un plan qui pourrait peut-être ne pas faire de cette caverne leur tombeau…

HP HP HP HP

Ce rendez-vous avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, Severus était donc rentré très tard. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger un morceau. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu Lily parce que sinon tout le monde serait parti à sa recherche. Son statut de Préfet-en-Chef lui avait permis de ne pas être inquiété quand il avait croisé un Professeur dans les couloirs. Regulus, lui, avait son dortoir dans les cachots et avait su se faire discret pour retourner à sa salle commune, mais Severus devait presque traverser tout le château pour retrouver son lit, puis, ce n'est pas comme si il avait essayé de se cacher.

Il avait une faim de loup, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de faire un détour par les cuisines. Il monta directement dans la salle commune des Serdaigles de septième année. Il avait été des plus surpris quand il était entré ici, les années inférieures n'avaient aucun droit d'y venir et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ! La dernière année à Poudlard était une étape importante, les septièmes années avaient donc le droit à une chambre privée. C'était étrange de quitter ses amis pour dormir seul à Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait nier apprécier ce traitement. Pas de ronflement, pas de sortilège à poser sur son lit. Il n'y avait que lui, et parfois Lily… Le Paradis !

Presque chaque soir, il passait de longues heures devant le livre d'or des Serdaigles, certains anciens élèves avaient écrit en code et le but était de décoder ces messages ou de réussir à répondre aux questions posées. Serdaigle était d'ailleurs la seule salle commune de septième année à avoir deux livres, l'un pour les signatures d'anciens élèves, l'autre pour décoder les énigmes qui étaient écrites dans le premier. Parfois, les Infinis au grand complet passaient des soirées entières devant les deux livres. Heureusement qu'ils avaient le droit d'inviter d'autres élèves dans les salles communes, bien que cela ne les aurait pas empêchés de le faire. Ils étaient tout de même les rares à s'inviter les uns chez les autres, mais depuis la première année tout le monde en avait pris l'habitude et ne remarquait même plus que des élèves d'autres maisons étaient dans leur salle commune, c'était devenu normal. Heureusement, parce que ces soirées énigmes étaient vraiment des soirées qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout.

Mais ce soir-là, Severus n'avait même pas le courage d'essayer de résoudre une énigme. Il alla donc directement dans sa chambre. Il eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir Lily, encore habillée de sa robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Sûrement avait-elle pensé qu'il reviendrait plus tôt. Un petit plateau était posé avec un sandwich poulet-mayonnaise-tomate-salade, le préféré de Severus. Il sauta presque dessus en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, regardant amoureusement sa Lily dormir.

La jeune femme dut se sentir observer puisqu'elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Ils discutèrent calmement de ce que Severus et Regulus s'étaient dit, puis ils se mirent en pyjama pour dormir. Severus avait prêté un t-shirt à Lily pour s'en servir de robe de chambre. À cet instant, Harry était déjà parti. Il n'était pas certain que le besoin de sommeil soit plus fort que les hormones d'adolescents. Mais cette fois, bien que la vue de Lily en petite culotte et avec un t-shirt légèrement trop grand pour elle fût assez mignonne et irrésistible, Severus était bien trop fatigué pour faire des folies ce soir. Il ne sut même pas à quel instant il s'endormit, avant ou après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ils se rattraperaient demain matin, c'était une certitude.

Le lendemain matin, ayant légèrement trop traîné au lit pour leur propre plaisir, Severus et Lily arrivèrent un peu après les autres. La Grande Salle était presque pleine et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le journal. Severus vit quelques regards se tourner vers eux et quelques murmures s'élevèrent suite à cela. Il n'y prêta pas attention et s'installa avec Lily à la table des Serdaigles, à côté de leurs amis.

\- Alors, Severus Snape le héros, tu ne nous avais pas tout dit ! _Fit Andrew avec un sourire moqueur._

Les Infinis comprenaient mieux pourquoi Eliz idolâtrait son frère et l'appelait son héros. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais parce qu'il avait déjà sauvé de nombreuses vies. Severus restait toujours humble et ne parlait que très peu des patients qu'il soignait. Ses amis étaient au courant de tout cela, mais ils n'avaient jamais appris que la potion aidait autant de personnes. Ils auraient pu s'en douter mais Severus avait l'air si désinvolte avec ça qu'ils n'y avaient plus vraiment prêté attention. Severus était juste Severus pour eux, un génie en potion qui ferait de grandes choses. À leur niveau, ils n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il avait déjà fait d'aussi grandes choses mais que malgré tout, il restait Severus, le garçon gentil qu'ils avaient toujours connu depuis leur début à Poudlard.

Andrew tendit son propre journal à Severus et Lily, ainsi, ils comprendraient le pourquoi de l'agitation de la Grande Salle mais également ce silence quasi religieux de personnes lisant avidement des informations plus qu'intéressantes.

 ** _« Un Serdaigle prend le risque de sacrifier ses études et son rêve pour nous permettre d'avoir des soins à un prix décent._**

 _Que l'on soit victime d'un sortilège qui tourne mal, d'un accident de balais, d'une potion ratée, de l'attaque d'une créature magique ou bien toutes autres choses nécessitant l'aide de spécialistes, nous nous tournons naturellement vers Ste Mangouste. Je n'ai besoin de dire à personne ce qu'est Ste Mangouste puisque c'est le seul hôpital de notre pays._

 _Mais, chers lecteurs, savez-vous ce qui se cache dans les bureaux des médecins et hauts dirigeants de Ste Mangouste ? Non ? Et bien, je vais vous raconter une partie de ce qui s'y cache et vous allez en être tout autant soufflé que moi !_

 _Nous avons appris en exclusivité que les membres de la direction de Ste Mangouste se feraient de l'argent sur le dos de leurs patients ! En effet, les potions qui seraient vendues à la clientèle pour nous soigner de tous nos maux seraient vendues à des prix exorbitants. Quand on sait cela, il n'est pas étonnant de savoir pourquoi nous nous en sortons pour - au minimum - une dizaine de Gallions à chaque visite !_

 _D'où vient le début de tout ce scandale qui pourrait bien remettre en cause tout notre système de santé ? Cela vient de plusieurs patients essayant un traitement expérimental contre la Pneumonie Magique ! Maladie qui n'avait jusque là trouvé aucun traitement, pas même pour soulager les douleurs insoutenables des patients en phases terminales. En effet, il y a quelques mois, nous avons partagé avec vous le fait qu'un tout jeune sorcier avait créé la première potion pouvant lutter contre la pneumonique magique ! Le jeune homme avait créé cette potion pour sa demi-sœur qui était atteinte de cette maladie et était en phase terminale. Quand deux ans plus tard, la jeune fille retrouva les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste plus en forme que jamais, et que ceux-ci annoncèrent au père de la jeune fille qu'elle était passée au tout premier stade de la maladie, comme si elle venait tout juste de la déclarer, ils voulurent rencontrer le jeune homme à l'origine de ce prodige !_

 _C'est ainsi que Severus Snape - sortant tout fraichement de sa cinquième année à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle -se retrouva devant le Médicomage personnel de la jeune fille, le chef du département des maladies pulmonaires, deux Maîtres en Potion de l'hôpital mais aussi le directeur de Ste Mangouste en personne !_

 _Je peux à présent partager cela avec vous puisque je viens justement de l'apprendre d'une source fiable, mais il s'avère que le jeune homme fut traité comme un voleur s'attirant le mérite du travail d'un Maître en Potion, ne lui laissant même pas le bénéfice du doute. Il est vrai que compte tenu de son jeune âge et de ce qu'il affirme, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait créé son tout premier essai de potion contre la pneumonie magique à l'âge de 14 ans ! C'est un fait très rare étant donné que certains Maître en Potion mettent des années avant d'avoir un résultat concret sur des potions plus basiques. Ce fait explique sûrement pourquoi le jeune homme n'a pas été reçu comme il se doit. Mais après plusieurs mois de recherche de la part de Ste Mangouste pour retrouver un Maître en Potion ayant réellement créé cette potion, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le Serdaigle alors âgé de 16 ans n'avait pas menti._

 _Entre-temps, le jeune homme avait fait breveter sa potion par les Langues de Plomb, la potion de Severus Snape fut donc classée au stade 5. Pour rappel, ce stade a permis au Serdaigle de vendre sa potion (sous le rappel que ce n'est qu'une potion expérimentale) sans que personne ne puisse lui voler ses recherches et la recette de sa potion. À peine deux mois plus tard, la potion passa au stade 4 prouvant ainsi que la potion a de réels bénéfices sur le corps et/ou l'esprit grâce à des tests pratiqués par les Langues de Plombs sur des malades, mais rappelant encore que la potion est toujours en cours d'expérimentation._

 _Pendant ce même été, Ste Mangouste envoya plusieurs courriers à Monsieur Snape pour lui proposer un nouvel entretien avec eux, certainement pour signer un contrat liant Ste Mangouste à Monsieur Snape. Malheureusement pour Ste Mangouste, Severus Snape refusa. Vous pensez qu'il a refusé à cause des accusations qui lui ont été portées ? Nullement ! Mais heureusement pour nous que le jeune homme refusa de signer un contrat avec Ste Mangouste !_

 _Et voilà pourquoi : le contrat qu'aurait signé Severus Snape avec Ste Mangouste lui aurait permis de faire valider sa potion auprès de l'hôpital, cela lui aurait évité de payer les frais assez élever qui sont demandés par les Langues de Plomb dût aux très nombreux tests faits sur les potions et patients. Néanmoins, pour rembourser cela auprès de Ste Mangouste, le jeune homme aurait dû leur céder une grande partie de ses droits sur son brevetage. Le célèbre hôpital sorcier aurait donc eut le droit de fixer le montant de la potion comme il le souhaitait et n'aurait laissé à Severus Snape d'un pourcentage plus que faible pour ce jeune homme qui avait tout de même fait ce qu'aucun Maître en Potion n'avait réussi jusqu'ici. Ce qui à ce que j'ai entendu, est une des habitudes de Ste Mangouste envers ses Maîtres en Potion._

 _L'un des hommes les plus puissants de la haute société sorcière et ayant main mise sur tout ce qui concerne les potions de près ou de loin, a demandé un entretien tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel auprès du Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, pour proposer un contrat à Severus Snape, le contrat aurait impliqué que l'école Supérieur de Potion de son choix serait entièrement prise en charge, en contrepartie d'un certain pourcentage sur ses potions et créations. Le jeune homme a de nouveau refusé sans même vouloir en entendre plus._

 _Et pour cause ! Cet homme est l'un de ceux dirigeant Ste Mangouste dans l'ombre et décidant des prix des potions. Faire un contrat avec lui aurait voulu dire faire un contrat avec Ste Mangouste._

 _Trouvez-vous normal qu'un jeune homme faisant actuellement sa dernière année à Poudlard ne sache toujours pas s'il pourra entrer à l'école Supérieur de Potion de son choix parce qu'il préfère que nous ayons des remèdes à des prix respectables ?_

 _Cela vous paraît-il logique que Ste Mangouste puisse vendre ses potions à n'importe quel prix, et ce, au détriment des patients et des Maîtres en Potions qui ne reçoivent presque rien de leur travail ?_

 _Que pensez-vous des personnes dirigeant Ste Mangouste qui, rappelons-le, est censé être un hôpital public, et ce uniquement pour pouvoir se faire de l'argent sur le dos des malades ?_

 _Pensez-vous qu'il est normal qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans vende une potion contre la Pneumonie Magique 25 Gallions, sachant que sa marge bénéficiaire est des plus faibles, alors que Ste Mangouste en aurait certainement demandé au moins 60 Gallions, et que pour ce geste il n'en retire aucun bénéfice ?_

 ** _Page 3_** _: Témoignages de patients testant la potion contre la pneumonie magique._

 ** _Page 4 et 5_** _: Témoignages des Professeurs de Poudlard concernant le jeune homme._

 ** _Page 5_** _: Témoignage d'Eileen Snape, la mère de Severus Snape et de Thomas Grin, son beau-père._

 ** _Page 6_** _: Comment fonctionne réellement Ste Mangouste et comment pouvons-nous faire changer les choses ?_

 ** _Page 7_** _: Prix réel des potions vendues par Ste Mangouste._

 _Votre reporter, Lassa, à votre service ! »_

Severus n'en revenait pas. Sa mère et Thomas ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils avaient été interviewés ! Il parcourut les autres pages, il y avait une bonne dizaine de témoignages de patient, même le patient français qui avait été le premier à être soigné complètement, après Eliz bien sûr. Il y avait aussi le patient américain qui était encore en cours de traitement et qui revenait en Angleterre une fois par mois pour son suivi.

Les Professeurs de Poudlard avaient fait des éloges de lui, tellement qu'il en rougissait rien qu'en les lisant ! « _Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de Monsieur Snape d'avoir créé une telle potion, il a toujours été un élève très studieux, très talentueux dans toutes les matières mais surtout un véritable génie en potion. À présent, il m'apprend plus que je ne lui apprends !_ » Avait écrit Horace Slughorn. Même le Directeur y était allé de son petit message personnel : « _Je n'ai jamais entendu un seul commentaire négatif sur Monsieur Snape, studieux, gentil, patient, aidant ses camarades. Je pense n'avoir entendu que cela depuis sept années qu'il est à Poudlard. Il est dommage qu'il n'existe pas un système de bourse, comme en France, pour que Monsieur Snape puisse aller étudier dans l'école de son choix._ »

Juste en dessous, il était justement expliqué ce système de bourse que Severus devrait certainement étudier pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour aller à l'école Supérieur de Potion de France. Mais en attendant, il était beaucoup trop subjugué par tout ce que l'on disait de lui. Sa mère expliquait que son rêve était de faire l'école Supérieur de Potion française parce que c'était la meilleure mais aussi parce qu'elle avait un nombre d'options beaucoup plus élevé que les autres écoles et que cela conviendrait mieux à ce que voulait faire Severus, de la recherche et de la Médicomagie. Sa mère disait également qu'il était triste que les écoles Supérieurs ne soient réservées qu'à l'élite pouvant se les financer. Cela posait ainsi une question supplémentaire de la reporter : « _L'éducation des jeunes sorciers qui formeront notre avenir passera-t-elle toujours au second plan ?_ »

Tout à la fin était expliqué comment fonctionnait réellement Ste Mangouste. Aucun doute que ceux-ci n'allaient vraiment pas apprécier la publicité… Severus releva la tête pour ne voir que des têtes ébahies tournées vers lui ou encore en pleine lecture.

\- Merlin ! Mais ta sœur a raison ! Tu es un héros ! _Fit Franck visiblement très admiratif._

\- Parce que vous ne m'aviez pas cru ? _Demanda Eliz, outrée._

La jeune fille était derrière Severus et lui mit le journal sous les yeux en pointant du doigt le témoignage d'une patiente.

\- Tu as vu ! Paula a témoigné ! Est-ce que tu sais si elle est bientôt guérie ?

\- Non, je devais recevoir la lettre de maman aujourd'hui pour le compte rendu.

Severus regarda la table des yeux, personne n'avait pensé à lui dire qu'il avait effectivement du courrier mais il remarqua bien vite la grosse enveloppe non loin du pichet de jus de pomme.

Eliz se fit une place à côté de son frère, lui prit son assiette pour se servir pendant que Severus lisait attentivement la lettre de sa mère ainsi que son compte rendu. Ironiquement, Eileen lui écrivait avoir répondu à une journaliste à son sujet, elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait fait pour qu'aucune vérité ne soit déformée et surtout pour agacer sa famille…

Le Préfet-en-Chef ne savait quoi penser, il avait demandé à sa montre astronomique quand il rentrerait à l'école Supérieur de Potion et à sa plus grande joie, elle lui avait indiqué que cela arriverait dans quelques mois. Il avait encore un peu de mal à la déchiffré sur les longues dates, mais il se doutait bien que cela arriverait pour septembre prochain. Il ne savait pas dans quelle école, mais il était déjà heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir s'en payer une.

Cette Lassa, la journaliste, avait été d'une rapidité exemplaire puisque sa mère et Thomas avaient été interrogés la veille. Mais le témoignage de ses parents avait dû passer en dernier vu toutes les informations du journal, elle avait dû mettre plusieurs jours à le peaufiner !

\- Paula devrait être guérie, mais elle n'a rendez-vous avec les médicomages que la semaine prochaine. _Informa Severus à sa petite sœur._

Eliz adorait Paula, c'était une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années avec deux enfants en bas âge. Eliz avait été touchée de cette jeune mère de famille qui avait la maladie à un stade assez avancé. Mais ce qui avait le plus impressionné la jeune fille, c'était l'amour qui liait Paula à son mari, un peu comme celui d'Eileen et son père ainsi que Severus et Lily. Eliz rêvait de vivre un jour un tel amour. C'est un peu à cause du mari de Paula qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur George, tout comme l'homme, Georges était discret, intelligent et gentil. Mais surtout, il adorait les créatures magiques !

Habituellement, Severus lisait tranquillement son courrier sans que personne ne lui demande ce qu'il contenait, ses amis lui laissaient son intimité tout comme lui le faisait pour eux. Mais depuis qu'Eliz était arrivée à Poudlard, c'était toute autre chose, elle piochait sans honte dans son assiette, lisait sans scrupule ses courriers jusqu'à ce que Severus lui dise tout de même d'arrêter. En soit, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle lise les comptes rendus de sa mère, mais le problème était qu'elle lisait tout son courrier et que Severus voulait garder une partie de sa vie privée, de plus, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Elizabeth lise une mauvaise nouvelle dans les rapports de sa mère. Lui ne savait déjà pas comment il réagirait à cela, il se doutait bien que la jeune fille le prendrait encore plus mal que lui. Surtout que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais gênée pour aller voir les patients de Severus qui attendaient tranquillement leur tour, tout le monde connaissait la jeune fille et celle-ci se faisait une joie de parler avec eux ou de jouer avec les enfants. Qu'arriverait-il si un jour elle devait apprendre par inadvertance la dégradation de la maladie de l'un d'eux ou pire, la mort ? Eliz était très mature sur certains sujets à cause de son rapport avec la maladie et la mort, mais elle avait aussi un côté très enfantin et naïf puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter de son enfance avec des enfants de son âge, Severus voulait avant tout qu'elle garde cette petite part d'innocence le plus longtemps possible…

C'est pour ça que Severus avait décidé qu'il lirait le courrier et ferait un résumé à Eliz pour que la jeune fille ait des nouvelles de ses personnes qu'elle ne voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant à cause de son entrée à Poudlard. Et donc, ses amis en avaient appris un peu plus sur la potion de Severus et sur ce qu'il faisait pendant les étés. Ils n'en étaient que plus admiratifs puisque dans ses lettres l'été, il ne détaillait jamais tout cela. Maintenant qu'ils avaient lu le journal, ils avaient décidé sans même se concerter qu'une discussion approfondie sur la potion de Severus serait de rigueur, et cette fois, hors de question que le jeune Serdaigle s'en sorte avec un simple geste de la main en disant que tout cela n'était rien !

HP HP HP HP

\- Bonjour ! Fleamont Potter, j'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Éloïse Beaulitron.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Je vous laisse attendre quelques minutes, Madame la Directrice est actuellement en rendez-vous.

Lord Potter hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire charmeur et s'installa sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau de la secrétaire. Il regardait calmement autour de lui le temps que la Directrice vienne le chercher, il lisait tranquillement les affiches quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme serrant la main d'une femme ayant une petite cinquantaine d'années. L'homme partit et la femme le regarda quelques secondes avant de parler sous un sort de discrétion à sa secrétaire puis elle vint vers lui.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Je suis Madame Beaulitron. _Fit la femme dans un anglais peu assuré._

\- Enchanté de vous connaître, Madame Beaulitron.

Fleamont Potter avait parlé dans un français presque parfait, il avait toujours adoré cette langue et l'avait appris très jeune. Il trouvait dommage que son fils n'ait pas eu envie de l'apprendre, c'était vraiment une langue particulière qu'il s'amusait à parler de temps en temps avec sa femme. En tout cas, la Directrice eut l'air soulagée de le voir parler français.

\- Oh ! Vous parlez français ? J'en suis heureuse, je dois avouer que mon anglais est un peu rouillé… _Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans son bureau._

\- C'est avec plaisir, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le français.

Fleamont s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de la Directrice. Il était assez étrange pour lui d'être là, jamais il n'aurait pensé venir ici un jour. De plus, rencontrer Éloïse Beaulitron était un honneur, la descendante d'une longue lignée de potionnistes dont l'un d'eux avait écrit un livre qui s'étudiait encore aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Éloïse Beaulitron était elle aussi une potionniste talentueuse et elle était maintenant la Directrice de la plus célèbre et réputée école Supérieur de Potion.

\- Alors, que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Potter ?

\- J'aimerais faire un don anonyme pour financer les études de Severus Tobias Snape ayant posé un dossier pour faire ses études à la rentrée prochaine.

La Directrice ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et prit sans même regarder le dossier de Severus Snape. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir que des rendez-vous pour financer ce jeune homme depuis quelques semaines, cela arrivait parfois mais jamais autant de personnes à la fois pour un seul élève. Elle s'était bien sûr renseignée, un élève brillant qui avait des notes plus qu'excellentes ainsi que l'approbation de tous ses Professeurs pour son entrée à l'école Supérieur de Potion. En tant que potionniste, elle n'avait également pas pu rater le fait que ce jeune homme avait créé la première potion luttant contre la pneumonie magique. Potion qui aux dernières nouvelles, fonctionnait à merveille. Il lui fallait absolument cet élève dans son école.

De son côté, Lord Potter voulait absolument éponger sa dette envers Severus Snape. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'extrêmement bon, il n'avait pas vendu Remus Lupin, il n'avait jamais répondu aux provocations de son fils et Sirius et n'avait même pas cherché à les faire punir avant cette histoire avec Remus qui aurait pu lui couter la vie. Il avait été grandement déçu de son fils en apprenant tout ça, mais James et Sirius avaient fini par se reprendre et une nouvelle fois, cela était en partie due au jeune homme et à sa mère qui, il en était sûr, avaient monté en tout point les sanctions que son fils et Sirius avaient reçues, et cela leur avait fait le plus grand bien !

Il avait mis de côté l'argent de poche de James pendant trois années consécutives et même l'argent des cadeaux d'anniversaires et Noël qu'ils dépensaient habituellement pour lui. Il était temps de payer une partie de sa dette. De payer pour ses erreurs dans l'éducation de son fils.

\- Pour sûr, je fais un don de 1000 Gallions. Et au besoin, je peux rajouter jusqu'à 1000 Gallions par année.

Le sourire de la Directrice s'agrandit considérablement, avec ça en plus des dons qu'elle avait déjà reçus et sûrement d'autres à venir, elle pouvait déjà inscrire Severus Snape dans son école !

HP HP HP HP

Thomas avait réussi à avoir une permission spéciale pour qu'Eliz et Severus passent le week-end suivant Noël à la maison. Le fait qu'Eileen soit enceinte avait grandement aidé pour la demande et le fait qu'Eliz et Severus soient des élèves sérieux avait fini de convaincre le Directeur qui n'avait pas mis plus de cinq secondes pour se décider. Peut-être que le paquet de bonbons moldus avait également aidé à le convaincre…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Thomas avait été cherché Eliz et Severus à Poudlard. Et quelle n'avait pas été la joie d'Eileen quand elle avait vu ses enfants débarquer alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Les hormones ainsi que l'émotion déjà présente avaient suffi à la faire fondre en larme.

Eliz et Thomas avaient ainsi pu profiter de leur mère enceinte de presque huit mois. La fin du week-end arriva bien vite mais Severus en fut tout de même soulagé, il n'était pas habitué à voir sa mère si émotive.

\- Thomas ? _Fit-il alors qu'il avait son sac à dos sur l'épaule, prêt à prendre la cheminette pour repartir à Poudlard._ J'avoue que tu avais raison, même si l'eau doit être gelée, je rentrerai bien à la nage !

Thomas n'avait pu que rire à cela. Il est vrai qu'Eileen alternait de plus en plus les périodes de rire et de larme, surtout en ses périodes de fêtes. C'était la première année qu'Eliz n'était pas là et ils devaient avouer tous les deux que c'était assez difficile de se retrouver seul, même s'ils trouvaient à cela beaucoup d'avantages…

HP HP HP HP

Deusémia Prince regardait son époux pester contre son bâtard de petit fils. C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait, entre deux autres surnoms tout aussi gentils et tendres qu'était capable de dire son mari. Mais Deusémia restait silencieuse. De toute façon, en tant que femme, sa parole n'avait aucune importance. Alors elle regardait, s'amusant intérieurement de l'attitude de son époux, admirant en secret les exploits de son petit-fils.

Deusémia n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Provenant d'une famille « _Sang-Pur_ », elle avait dû épouser un homme plus vieux et qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. C'était ainsi, personne ne faisait rien depuis des siècles et tout le monde se taisait sur ce fait. Tout sorcier « _Sang-Pur_ » ne respectant pas cette tradition était aussitôt conspué. Elle n'aurait pas permis d'être celle qui mettrait sa famille en disgrâce, elle n'avait pas eu ce courage-là. Sa fille si.

Sa petite Eileen, une jeune fille si joyeuse quand son père n'était pas là. Une vraie Serpentarde cachant bien son jeu. Elle se souvient encore du jour où elle était partie, Poudlard l'avait appelé environ un mois avant ses examens de fin d'année, Eileen n'était pas revenue après une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Là, Deusémia avait compris, avant même que son époux confirme qu'elle avait vidé son coffre à Gringotts, elle savait. Eileen n'avait jamais été comme ses autres enfants, elle avait l'esprit rebelle et d'un raisonnement à toute épreuve. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps la tête plongée dans un grimoire, et cela ne plaisait pas à son père. Il voulait une fille intelligente, mais qui pensait par elle-même, c'était le dur devoir d'être une femme « _Sang-Pur_ » à l'époque. Mais Eileen ne faisait que semblant d'écouter son père, Deusémia l'avait bien vu, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas été étonnée quand son époux avait annoncé renier sa fille aînée parce qu'elle avait lâchement fui. Deusémia l'avait trouvée au contraire tellement courageuse. Elle-même aurait aimé avoir ce même courage à son âge, mais elle ne l'avait pas eu et ne l'avait toujours pas. La seule chose qu'elle avait eu le courage de faire était de mettre de l'or de côté pour sa fille. Quand Lord Prince avait finalement retrouvé sa fille dans une zone industrielle moldue, Deusémia avait vaillamment fouillé les affaires de son époux pour en retrouver l'adresse. Deux mois plus tard, alors qu'une occasion se présentait. Elle était partie pour Gringotts et avait demandé aux Gobelins de prendre le sac d'or qu'elle avait gardé toutes ses années spécialement pour sa fille, et de payer sa maison. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus la soutenir, mais l'aider à recommencer sa vie à zéro, elle pouvait. Bien sûr, Deusémia ne pouvait savoir quelle vie avait eu sa fille et son petit-fils, mais à lire les articles de la Gazette parlant de son petit-fils, à voir une photo de Severus et Eileen Snape dans le journal, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas de son mari, et cela plus que tout lui faisait savourer encore plus toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Arturus Prince. Il n'y avait pas de quoi aimer cet homme, il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, il était vieux jeu, rustre, mal aimable, jamais un mot gentil ou de réconfort. Elle avait toujours gravé en mémoire la perte de son premier enfant, un an et demi avant la naissance d'Eileen, elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas dépassé le quatrième mois, les Médicomages avaient dit qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, et alors qu'elle pleurait la perte de ce petit être, Arturus Prince n'avait fait que se détourner d'elle avec dégout, comme si elle y était pour quelque chose, qu'elle avait voulu tuer cet enfant. Le lendemain soir, elle se souvenait être de retour dans le lit commun pour faire un nouvel héritier, alors qu'elle pleurait encore la perte de son enfant. De plus, elle avait encore mal suite à sa fausse couche et au fait que son mari se contrefichait de son plaisir. Mais Arturus n'avait qu'une idée en tête, avoir un héritier, et un garçon quant à faire. Mais Eileen était loin d'être un garçon, et la jeune fille avait même été sa revanche à elle tout le long de sa vie. Même sa descendance semblait vouloir se venger d'Arturus Prince.

A presque soixante-dix ans, Deusémia ne faisait qu'espérer qu'Arturus Prince ne meurt bientôt et si possible, dans la pire des disgrâces. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle se cacha rapidement derrière sa tasse de thé. Elle posa son regard sur l'article qu'elle voyait au loin, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que son époux finisse par râler un bon coup en jetant le journal et qu'il parte dans son bureau essayer de remuer ciel et terre pour se sortir de ses problèmes, ainsi, elle pourrait lire l'article avec une joie qu'elle n'aurait pas à cacher.

« **_Le Ministère reprend en charge l'hôpital Ste Mangouste !_** »

HP HP HP HP

\- Monsieur Snape ? Veuillez rejoindre le bureau du Directeur s'il vous plaît. _Demanda gentiment le Professeur Flitwick._ Il paraît que vos parents sont pressés de vous présenter un nouveau membre de votre famille… Votre sœur vous y attend déjà.

Severus prit ses affaires et partit en embrassant rapidement Lily. Il courut jusqu'au bureau du Directeur et cria presque le mot de passe que son Professeur avait écrit sur un morceau de papier. Albus Dumbledore avait un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage, il était rare de voir des élèves partir pour rencontrer un petit frère ou une petite sœur, parce qu'il était rare chez les sorciers d'avoir une différence d'âge aussi grande chez leurs enfants. Il savoura donc ce moment si spécial qu'était l'excitation se lisant clairement sur le visage des deux frères et sœurs et les laissa partir avec Thomas qui semblait voler sur son petit nuage.

Sa mère semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais Severus se dit que c'était certainement normal après avoir accouché. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien avec le sourire qu'elle avait en cet instant. Elle leur fit geste de venir sur le lit où elle était allongée, ils se mirent chacun d'un côté d'elle, regardant avec émerveillement le bébé bien emmitouflé dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Eliz, Severus. Je vous présente Lucy Élise Grin.

Severus regardait sa petite sœur avec émerveillement, c'était peut-être idiot de se dire ça, mais c'était le premier bébé qu'il voyait d'aussi près.

\- Les enfants, nous avons également une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer… _Commença Thomas avec un sourire tout aussi rêveur._ J'ai demandé à Eileen de m'épouser, et elle a accepté.

Quelques discrets cris de joie se firent entendre. Tout le monde était heureux à cette nouvelle, bien que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, ils étaient déjà une famille.

\- Et si tu le veux bien, Severus, j'aimerais t'adopter pour faire de toi mon fils. Mais si tu le veux…

\- J'en serai ravi. _Admit Severus avec une voix rauque d'émotion._

Eliz était au comble du bonheur, une petite sœur et un grand frère officiel. Mais Severus sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus posée où l'on pouvait tout de même entendre l'émotion qu'il essayait de retenir.

\- Mais je veux aussi garder mon nom de famille. Severus Tobias Snape-Grin, c'est un peu étrange, mais je m'y habituerai !

Eileen était surprise, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son fils aurait voulu garder le nom de son père. Elle-même était plus qu'heureuse d'en changer, déjà, si elle n'avait pas repris son nom de jeune fille s'était pour que personne ne sache qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Prince…

\- Tu veux garder Snape ? _Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

Severus hocha les épaules tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Son regard tomba sur Lucy et il répondit en ne détachant pas ses yeux de sa deuxième petite sœur.

\- Snape est le rappel de ma vie. Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Ce n'est qu'un nom, il ne représente pas mon père tout comme je ne le représente pas lui. Et je veux faire de ce nom le rappel de quelqu'un de bien et de bon.

Severus ne releva la tête que quand il sentit la main de sa mère sur sa joue. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux et il savait qu'elle ne les retiendrait pas longtemps. Elle posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient déjà.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, mon fils. _Dit-elle dans un murmure._

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus sincère. Son fils avait tellement de courage… Là où elle fuyait son nom pour tourner la page, son fils le gardait pour l'affronter et faire de ce nom quelque chose de bon et non le rappel constant de Tobias Snape. Son fils était si courageux…

\- Et moi ?

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers Eliz, qui semblait attendre quelque chose d'important. Elle ne boudait pas, mais presque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma Princesse ?

\- Tu ne veux pas être ma maman ? _Demanda Eliz avec un sanglot dans la voix._

\- Tu veux… que je t'adopte ? _Demanda Eileen avec surprise, se reprenant bien vite voyant les larmes d'Elizabeth prêtes à tomber d'un instant à l'autre._ Je ne pensais pas que c'est ce que tu voudrais… Nous devons voir avec le Ministère si c'est possible, les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes… Mais si tu le veux bien, alors moi aussi. _Admit calmement Eileen en caressant la joue d'Eliz d'où quelques larmes perlaient._

Eileen regarda Thomas qui approuva d'un simple signe de tête, bien sûr qu'il voulait bien qu'Eileen soit la mère officielle d'Eliz. Ils n'y avaient simplement pas pensé parce que cela n'avait rien avoir avec la situation de Severus. Le Serdaigle n'avait plus de père depuis bien longtemps, si on pouvait appeler Tobias du nom de père d'ailleurs. Severus pouvait donc être adopté s'il était d'accord. Mais Elizabeth avait encore sa mère, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle se trouvait et bien qu'elle n'ait pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait lâchement fui pour les abandonner avec la maladie d'Eliz. Elle pourrait même être morte qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas su.

Le silence avait perduré si longtemps qu'Eileen s'était endormie paisiblement, toujours en tenant fermement sa petite Lucy.

\- Et si on allait manger un morceau dans le salon pendant qu'elles se reposent ? _Proposa Thomas, puisque l'heure du repas était arrivée._

Ses deux enfants se levèrent et il commença à vouloir prendre Lucy pour la poser dans son berceau.

\- Si tu m'enlèves mon bébé, je te fais manger tes deux bras ! _Marmonna Eileen dans son demi-sommeil._

\- Hm… Je pense que Lucy est très bien là où elle est… Laissons-les comme ça…

Thomas ne faisait pas le fier, il avait quand même dû supporter Eileen pendant toutes ses sautes d'humeur, alors maintenant que toutes ses hormones retombaient, il n'allait toujours pas prendre de risque inconsidéré.

\- T'inquiètes pas papa. _Fit Severus en tapant doucement l'épaule de son père._ J'aurai essayé de créer une potion pour refaire pousser tes bras…

Eliz secoua la tête en riant alors que Thomas leva la tête vers le ciel en ricanant lui aussi. Qu'ils avaient de merveilleux enfants… Il poussa le journal d'aujourd'hui qui reposait sur le plan de travail et commença à préparer le repas.

« **_La déchéance de Lord Prince !_**

 _Une fois de plus, une loi qui permettait à Lord Prince de ramasser un beau petit tas d'or sans se fouler fut annulée hier au Magenmagot. La majorité du conseil semble penser qu'il est temps pour les Maîtres en Potion de retrouver ce qu'il leur revient de droit. Ainsi donc, chaque Maître en Potion ouvrant sa boutique n'aura plus l'obligation de payer à Ste Mangouste une taxe pour concurrence._

 _Loi qui, rappelons-le, avait été instaurée le 5 Aout 1910 par Lord Arturus Prince lui-même, et du fait qu'il était déjà à l'époque l'un des dirigeants de l'ombre de Ste Mangouste, il récupérait une partie de cet or avec l'accord de Ste Mangouste._ »

Pendant ce temps, alors que les Grin fêtaient la venue au monde d'une petite Lucy, qu'Arturus Prince s'arrachait presque les cheveux en voyant toutes ses lois être peu à peu annulées ou suspendues, Harry suivait attentivement celui qui fut un jour Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci n'avait plus rien d'humain depuis longtemps, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu montrer autant de sentiments qu'à cet instant. De la fierté mais aussi une pointe de regret. Voilà les sentiments qui tiraillaient Voldemort, bien qu'il n'y prêtait volontairement pas d'attention. Il déposa la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle dans le tronc d'un des plus gros arbres de la forêt, le tronc se referma sur la coupe jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il posa de nombreux sortilèges et disparut comme une ombre.


	35. La Caverne

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà encore un bien long chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Chaque fois je m'inquiète qu'il soit trop long et que vous trouviez que ça traîne en longueur mais c'est comme ça que j'ai envie de vous raconter l'histoire de Severus donc... Tant pis pour vous ! ^^

 **Hitori** : Voldy regrette de devoir s'en séparer ! ;) Et oui les choses bougent (Enfin !) !

 **Lils** : Et oui, notre petit Sevy est dépeint en Héros, mais c'est ce qu'il est. De part sa potion, mais également du fait qu'il se soit engager dans cette guerre bien que très peu de personne soit au courant ! ;) Disons que c'est pour compenser la première ligne du temps comme tu le dis si bien, où il en était un aussi mais n'a pas été traité comme tel, un peu par sa faute mais également par celles des autres ! Le monde sorcier Français favorise l'éducation des élèves les plus doués, le système d'éducation Anglais ne favorise absolument rien outre l'argent et les pots de vins ! Heureuse que tu aimes ma Deusémia Prince, j'ai adoré la représenter ! ;)

 **Lassa** : Tu as bien fait de me le dire pour la date, j'ai du me planter en faisant mes calcules (et dire que j'ai recompté deux fois ! ^^) du coup c'est en 1910 maintenant ! ;) Pour l'article, j'ai effectivement "un peu" étoffé ! ;) Heureuse que cela t'ait plu ! :)

A la **Guest** qui m'a dit pour les noms composés (Snape-Grin ou Grin-Snape) : Non, ils n'auront pas tous un nom composé. En réalité, il n'y aura que Severus. Snape étant un nom marital, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Eileen puisse le garder comme si c'était le sien et le transmettre et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. C'est difficile à expliquer mais dans mon esprit il n'y a que Severus qui soit capable de "porter" le poids de ce nom. Et s'il survit, qu'il a une femme et des enfants, alors il transmettra alors ce nom comme un rappelle d'amour et non de haine.

Merci à **Stridou** et **Xiu** merci pour vos compliments !

Merci à tous d'ailleurs, compliments, critiques, questions, tous !

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps le chapitre est déjà bien assez long comme ça ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 35 : La Caverne**_

\- Il y a eu une attaque hier, à Londres. Ils ont dit que c'était une explosion de gaz, mais c'était une attaque de Mangemort. _Fit Franck avec sérieux._

Tout le monde le regarda, même Pandora avait fermé son carnet de notes et regardait avec attention son ami. Franck n'allait pas bien depuis la veille au soir, Lily avait rapporté à Severus que McGonagall était venu le chercher dans la soirée pour l'emmener dans le bureau du Directeur. Personne n'avait su pourquoi, mais à cet instant, tout le monde avait peur de comprendre, le père de Franck était Auror.

\- Ton père ? _Osa murmurer Mathilde._

\- Il est dans le coma, très gravement blessé…

La voix de Franck s'était enrouée sur la fin, Alice lui serra un peu plus fortement la main, montrant ainsi son soutien. La guerre, ils y avaient tous été confrontés, une ou plusieurs fois, que ce soit dans l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, la perte d'un membre plus ou moins éloigné de la famille, des élèves de leur classe qui avaient subitement disparu. Mais jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait eu à voir l'un de ses proches blessés ou morts dans cette guerre.

\- Mais que fait réellement le gouvernement à part envoyer les Aurors dès qu'il y a une attaque ? _Demanda Andrew avec perplexité._

\- Le gouvernement, je ne sais pas. Mais mon père fait partie d'une organisation luttant contre Voldemort.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! _Approuva alors Mark._ L'Ordre du Phénix. Mais je ne sais pas qui l'a créée.

\- Dumbledore, qui d'autre ?

Severus n'avait pas dit un mot, il était au courant de tout cela, heureusement qu'il n'était pas toujours très loquace car ses amis auraient vraiment pu se poser des questions. Le jeune Serdaigle savait que certains de ses amis feraient partie de l'organisation, mais lui ne le devait pas. Il aurait aimé, vraiment. Il aurait voulu aider à combattre Voldemort, mais il ne devait pas se montrer, ne pas attirer l'attention. Comment leur expliquer cela le jour où il refusera de les suivre ?

\- Après mes études d'Aurors, si on me le demande, j'accepterai ! Fit Alice d'une voix déterminée.

Franck lui prit simplement la main, affirmant ainsi sa position, il ferait la même chose, et ce, sans hésiter. Severus se demandait qui avait fait partie de l'Ordre lors de la vie d'Harry, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais rien dit, à vrai dire, il lui avait caché beaucoup de choses et le Serdaigle le savait, mais il comprenait aussi. Que pourrait-il faire s'il savait que l'un d'entre eux allait être en danger, ou même mourir ? Il savait que lui-même était mort à la fin de la Deuxième Guerre, Harry le lui avait dit bien avant qu'il comprenne que l'espion n'était personne d'autre que lui. Mais, et Lily ? Sans compter tous les autres ? Et pourquoi avait-il été espion ? Dumbledore le lui avait demandé ? Qu'avait-il fait durant sa vie d'espion, était-il avec Lily ? Harry n'avait pas voulu répondre au peu de questions qu'il avait osé poser, et il avait tu les autres, sachant que son ami ne lui dirait rien. Ça le rendait fou de ne pas savoir, mais comme disait Harry : « _Ce n'est pas la même vie, pas les mêmes évènements. Il n'y aura pas les mêmes morts et les mêmes survivants. Rien ne sert de savoir à part te pourrir la vie avec ce qui ne sera peut-être jamais._ »

Mais c'était tellement compliqué de tout garder, et encore, il avait Lily pour en parler. Et parfois Arthur, sur certains points pas trop détaillés. Comment faisait Harry pour vivre tout cela ? Il ne pouvait l'imaginer, quand bien même il n'avait pas à faire semblant devant qui que ce soit, il gardait beaucoup d'informations pour lui. Severus espérait sincèrement qu'il connaîtrait toute la vérité un jour, toute la vie d'Harry et les noms qu'ils n'avaient pas donnés. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait. Mais comprendrait-il vraiment ?

HP HP HP HP

Le père de Franck était décédé après un mois de coma, personne n'avait réussi à le réveillé et le sortilège qu'il avait reçu ne cessait de se répandre dans son corps, le paralysant petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Franck avait été dévasté, lui qui adorait son père s'en voyait privé à cause de la guerre.

C'était le cœur lourd que Franck rentrait pour les vacances de Pâques, en plus d'avoir perdu son père il y a peu, il devait à présent reprendre le titre de Lord Londubat. Dans le train, le compartiment où étaient les Infinis eut un peu de mal à voir la couleur d'un sourire ou le doux son d'un rire. Alice rentrait pour soutenir Franck, Severus allait avoir de très sérieuses choses à faire pendant les vacances et Lily ne l'avait bien évidemment pas laissé faire cette folie tout seul. Arthur, lui, rentrait sous la demande de Severus, parce qu'ils auraient certainement besoin de son aide Médicomagique. Cela faisait donc une bonne partie du groupe qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de rire, bien qu'ils essayaient tout de même pour oublier un peu. Il fallut du temps, mais finalement, les dernières heures apaisèrent les cœurs lourds et les pensées sombres. Le pouvoir de l'amitié avait toujours eu quelque chose de magique…

À l'autre bout du train, dans un compartiment bien scellé pour être tranquille, se trouvait Regulus Black. Le jeune homme n'était pas des plus heureux de rentrer, mais c'était le plan convenu avec Severus Snape. Cependant, ces vacances étaient différentes des autres, d'une parce que Regulus avait obtenu son permis de transplanage à Poudlard, mais également parce qu'il avait maintenant le droit de faire de la magie étant magiquement majeur. Et il était hors de question pour lui de retourner chez ses parents, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard pour les vacances et ils ne l'apprendraient jamais.

Regulus avait prévu de dormir dans un hôtel moldu, une grande première pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était beaucoup trop reconnaissable dans le monde sorcier. Le Serpentard avait donc osé s'informer auprès de Severus pour pouvoir se débrouiller un minimum dans le monde moldu, il lui avait même demandé d'aller à Gringotts à sa place pour échanger son or contre des livres. D'ailleurs, il s'était senti quelque peu vexé quand il avait eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'argent moldu et que le Serpentard avait ri de lui. Quelle idée d'avoir autant de pièce et de billet ? Malgré tout, Severus Snape avait été d'une grande aide, lui conseillant certains endroits à voir et visiter, certaines choses à dire ou surtout ne pas dire mais également certains vêtements moldus. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il allait devoir s'acheter. De toute façon, il allait bien être obligé de se faire au monde moldu car si Voldemort apprenait qu'il l'avait trahi, il avait plutôt intérêt à bien se cacher et dans les plus brefs délais, dans l'espoir qu'il ait le temps de e faire, bien évidemment…

À la descente du train, Regulus n'avait plus rien de ses traits si reconnaissables de Black. Il avait rallongé ses cheveux, leur donnant une teinte un peu plus claire. Sa robe d'écolier aux couleurs de Serpentard avait été enlevée pour porter le pantalon et le t-shirt que lui avait donnés Snape. Cela n'était pas grand-chose mais bien assez pour que l'on ne le remarque pas dans la masse d'élèves qui rentrait pour les vacances. Il réduisit sa malle et sortit rapidement de la gare par l'entrée des visiteurs et se retrouva du côté moldu, c'était la première fois. Il longea le quai comme lui avait dit le Préfet-en-Chef et il se cacha dans l'alcôve assez sombre non loin de la boutique. Il devait attendre là.

Et comme promis, Severus arriva seul quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne fit que le regarder et lui lança un discret signe de la tête pour qu'il le suive. C'était le début de son immersion dans le monde moldu. Il avait suivis Snape jusqu'à une ruelle derrière la gare et le Serdaigle l'avait fait transplaner.

La boutique moldue n'avait pas vraiment été sa partie préférée, mais il devait avouer que les moldus avaient du choix. Il avait suivi les conseils de Severus Snape et avait pris quelques vêtements avant de voir ce qu'il aimait vraiment porter. Puis, le Serdaigle l'avait embarqué dans un restaurant pour qu'ils mangent un morceau. Il lui avait ainsi réexpliqué l'argent moldu ainsi que la manière de s'y prendre dans ce genre d'endroit. Il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir faire ici, comme s'il venait d'un autre pays. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Les paroles que Severus Snape avait dit à Malfoy dans la bibliothèque il y a bien longtemps de cela lui revinrent alors en mémoire : « _Pour un sorcier si fort et intelligent… Je trouve bien bête que tu haïsses des personnes que tu ne connais même pas !_ » Il l'avait également accusé d'avoir peur des moldus. Et Regulus venait tout juste de comprendre que Severus Snape du haut de ses douze ans avait déjà tout compris. Oui, Regulus ne savait rien du monde moldu et il avait eu peur d'eux. Peur parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas et qu'il avait été assez idiot pour croire tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sans venir vérifier une seule fois.

Ensuite, Severus l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son hôtel et l'avait laissé dialoguer avec l'agent d'accueil pour voir s'il s'en sortait. Étrangement, il était rassuré que Severus Snape reste près de lui et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait rassuré par quelqu'un. Peut-être son frère en de rares occasions, mais cela datait de tellement longtemps maintenant et il y avait eu tellement de fois où il lui avait aussi fait peur que cela ne comptait plus. Puis, Severus l'avait laissé seul dans le hall de l'hôtel en lui serrant la main.

\- Oublie pas de m'appeler frangin ! Pas comme la dernière fois ! _Avait-il dit en riant._

Regulus en était resté pantois jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que l'homosexualité n'était pas une chose encore vraiment tolérée du côté moldu. Sur ce coup-là, ils étaient vraiment idiots, mais bon, même chez les sorciers il y avait des puristes alors que l'homosexualité n'avait jamais été blâmée. Seule la puissance magique avait toujours compté chez les sorciers, peu importe ce que vous faites une fois enfermé dans votre chambre. La seule exception était pour les aînés des familles « Sang-Pur », puisqu'ils avaient obligation de donner un héritier. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que Lucius Malfoy était homosexuel, mais même si cela été vrai, Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu le montrer puisqu'il aurait dû faire un héritier en se mariant avec Narcissa Black, sa cousine. Sûrement avait-elle bien fait de partir quand on voit ce qu'était devenu Malfoy…

HP HP HP HP

Pendant que Regulus essayait de se faire à l'idée de passer ses vacances dans le monde moldu, Severus était reparti retrouver sa famille, ainsi que sa malle et Ombre que Lily avait déposée avant de repartir chez elle voir ses parents.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! _Grogna sa mère alors qu'elle le voyait entrer dans le salon._ Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par arrêter de grandir ?

Severus ne put que sourire à cette réflexion. C'est vrai qu'il avait encore pris quelques centimètres et il dépassait même Thomas qui faisait pourtant un bon mètre soixante-quinze.

\- Oh ma petite Lucy ! _Fit Severus en prenant sa petite sœur des bras de sa mère._

\- À peine arriver qu'il me vole déjà mon enfant ! _S'amusa Eileen._

\- Ne te plaint pas trop ma chérie ! _Répondit doucement Thomas en enlaçant sa future femme._ Cela veut dire que nous avons un babysitteur pendant les vacances !

Severus ne se préoccupait même plus de ce que disaient ses parents, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite sœur. Il était toujours un peu maladroit en la prenant mais il commençait à avoir le coup de main.

\- Oh Severus ! Tu es déjà revenu !

Eliz ne lui avait pas sauté dans les bras puisqu'il portait Lucy, mais elle s'était approchée pour lui faire un câlin. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, cela ne faisait que quelques heures. La Gryffondor était venue de nombreuses fois dans le compartiment de Severus que ce soit pour grappiller des bonbons que ses amis lui avaient donnés avec plaisir et amusement ou encore juste le plaisir de venir voir son frère et ses amis.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? _Demanda Eileen à son fils._

\- Oui ! Je vous montrerai demain ! J'ai dû faire plusieurs boutiques mais j'ai enfin trouvé mon bonheur !

C'était un pieux mensonge, mais Severus avait bien dû trouver quelque chose à inventer pour couvrir son absence de la soirée, autant auprès de ses amis que de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait aider Regulus Black à se fondre dans la masse du monde moldu. La lettre qu'il avait reçue le mois dernier provenant de l'école Supérieur de Potion française l'avait bien aidé, on demandait à ce qu'il les recontacte pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec la Directrice de l'école. De ce fait, Severus avait utilisé comme excuse le prétexte qu'il devait aller acheter un costume, et qu'il en voulait un moldu. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas vraiment menti, Severus s'était vraiment acheté un costume aujourd'hui, mais il l'avait assez rapidement trouvé et cela ne lui avait pas pris les quatre heures où il était parti.

Eliz ne remettait pas sa parole en doute, mais si Eileen et Thomas en doutaient, ils ne dirent rien. Severus était majeur et avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets, de toute façon Severus avait toujours eu des secrets. Eileen changea de conversation, ne voulant pas que son fils ait encore en tête le rendez-vous qu'il aurait dans quelques jours à l'école Supérieur de Potion, il était bien assez inquiet comme ça.

\- Eliz, si tu nous montrais les sorts que tu as appris à l'école ?

HP HP HP HP

Deux jours plus tard, Severus était sur une petite île dans une caverne à peine éclairée. Lui et Regulus avaient bien tenté plusieurs Lumos, mais malgré cela, la lumière ne semblait pas vouloir rester allumée bien longtemps. Comme si la caverne avait besoin d'être encore plus glauque et effrayante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Kreattur était également là, plus silencieux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu être. L'elfe ne faisait qu'observer les deux garçons regarder suspicieusement le liquide qu'il avait dû boire il y a plusieurs mois de cela… Un très mauvais souvenir, le pire de sa vie d'elfe et ce n'était pas peu dire quand on sert d'esclave à la famille Black !

Son Maître Regulus avait été très clair avec lui, hors de question de dire à ses parents qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard et si par malheur cela se savait, il avait ordre de ne pas parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait et encore moins de Severus Snape. Kreattur ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions, il n'avait pas à en poser. Il attendait sur cette petite île qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs avec l'appréhension qu'on lui demande encore de boire de cette horrible potion.

Severus prit une fiole et la plongea dans le liquide avec un sort de lévitation, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de toucher le liquide à peau nue. La quantité de potion enlevée était assez faible mais s'ils étaient restés assez longtemps, ils auraient pu voir que la potion se régénérait toute seule si elle n'était pas bue après quelques secondes.

Kreattur sortit les deux jeunes hommes de là le plus rapidement possible, aucun d'eux ne voulait rester plus que nécessaire dans cette maudite caverne. Et dans les jours qui allaient suivre, Severus ferait en deux semaines le travail que Regulus avait mis une année entière à faire, découvrir quel était ce poison et en faire un autre pour remplir de nouveau le récipient. Mais Severus allait également tenter de faire un antidote qui pourrait éventuellement éviter quelques souffrances, mais il avait peu de temps, peut-être même trop peu. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard sans ce foutu Horcruxe, pas encore, quitte à souffrir...

HP HP HP HP

Le bureau était assez grand, il y avait de nombreux diplômes accrochés au mur et diverses potions sur une table un peu plus loin le faisaient presque pâlir d'envie. Tout l'impressionnait ici, de la plante rare dans le coin du bureau jusqu'aux nombreux livres sûrement très rares et datant de plusieurs siècles se trouvant sur la bibliothèque en passant bien évidemment sur la femme devant lui, Éloïse Beaulitron.

Il était dans le bureau de la Directrice de l'école Supérieur de Potion la plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Il y avait de quoi être admiratif et Severus l'était sans aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas seulement tout cela qui le rendait nerveux, c'était aussi dû au fait qu'il jouait aujourd'hui son avenir.

La Directrice avait demandé un rendez-vous avec le jeune homme, il avait bien sûr été intrigué mais n'avait pas refusé. Les écoles Supérieures, peu importe de quel domaine elles étaient, ne demandaient jamais de rendez-vous avec ceux qui avaient posé leurs candidatures. Les élèves attendaient habituellement la fin des examens avant d'entamer leur préinscription puis leurs résultats d'ASPIC avant de se faire inscrire définitivement dans une école en fonction de leurs notes finales. Severus avait déjà fait la première étape puisque dans son domaine, les places sont tellement chères qu'il fallait au moins s'y prendre un an à l'avance. Surtout pour les grandes écoles réputées comme celle-ci. Puis après ses résultats, il aurait demandé un rendez-vous qu'il aurait obtenu avec une personne s'occupant exclusivement de cela. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu la chance de voir Éloïse Beaulitron avant son discourt de début d'année.

Mais Severus était là, en France, dans le bureau de la Directrice. Il avait beau se le répéter inlassablement dans sa tête, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il était pourtant habillé avec un magnifique costume, acheté spécialement pour cet évènement, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi bien coiffés qu'à cet instant. Lily lui avait fait attacher en queue de cheval très basse pour ne pas faire trop féminin mais propre et soigner. Severus avait bien dû avouer qu'il était assez beau, et les compliments de sa famille et d'Harry avaient achevé de le faire rougir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Éloïse Beaulitron parlait d'un anglais un peu plus assuré que la fois où elle avait rencontré Fleamont Potter, il faut dire qu'avec tous les Anglais qu'elle avait rencontrés ses derniers temps, elle avait dû se remettre au niveau qu'elle avait perdu à force de ne pas pratiquer. Elle était heureuse de rencontrer enfin ce jeune homme qui semblait attirer les donateurs comme l'or attire les niffleurs.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Madame la Directrice.

Severus était mal à l'aise, n'importe qui aurait pu le voir. Mais Éloise ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude. La présence d'Harry apaisait un peu le Serdaigle, mais il restait comme seul face à l'une de ses icônes, une grande Maître en Potion dont la réputation n'était plus à faire depuis bien longtemps.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur Snape, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les potions se trouvant sur la table ?

La Directrice avait l'habitude de poser cette question atypique. Quand elle avait posé l'une de ses potions ici, elle avait vu les personnes intriguer et se détendre en parlant calmement de leur passion commune, les potions. Au fil des années, elle avait ajouté d'autres potions toutes plus rares les unes que les autres, et bien qu'au début cette question stressait un peu ses élèves, ils étaient tellement pris dans leur réflexion que cela finissait par les détendre alors qu'Éloïse pouvait parler avec eux sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Sauf que Severus Snape n'était pas un élève comme les autres et elle en eut la confirmation quand il répondit sans même un regard vers les potions.

\- Felix Felicis, Ambroisie mortelle, Potion Feuillu, Potion de Joachim Perking, Flamme des enfers, Trouble-âme, Potion de nutrition de niveau 5, Antidote brûlure de Dragon avec la feuille de lierre manquante, Libre-Esprit, Aniforme et la dernière doit être un essaie de potion contre les envies sanguinaires.

Éloïse regarda ses potions comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Il avait indiqué chaque potion dans l'ordre exact où elles étaient, mais il avait également soulevé des points très intéressants. Elle se leva et lui demanda de venir avec elle devant la table des potions.

\- Comment avez-vous remarqué que la feuille de lierre manquait ?

\- La potion est un peu plus claire qu'elle ne le devrait. Sûrement, un peu plus liquide également. Elle permet logiquement à ce que l'écaille de dragon et la bave de limace puissent se dissoudre plus rapidement, ce qui permet une meilleure pénétration dans la peau, mais cela ralentit un peu l'effet soulageant.

\- Et quel était l'avantage d'enlever la feuille de lierre ?

\- Cela rend l'effet soulageant plus fort et rapide.

\- Est-ce un mal ou un bien, selon vous ?

Severus fut quelque peu intrigué, il avait peur de mal répondre mais il répondit tout de même honnêtement.

\- Ne sachant pas ce que provoque la douleur d'une brûlure de dragon, je ne peux que supposer. Je pense qu'enlever la feuille de lierre est secondaire si une potion antidouleur suffit pour calmer efficacement, puisque le fait que la potion soit plus liquide fait que l'on est obligé d'en mettre plus sur la brûlure surtout si elle pénètre moins bien dans la peau. A contrario, si la potion antidouleur ne fonctionne pas, il vaut mieux soulager le plus rapidement le sorcier quitte à utiliser plus de potion.

\- Heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un admettre qu'il ne sait pas tout sur tout. Et vous êtes là pour en apprendre une partie mais votre expérience vous apprendra le plus gros de ce que vous saurez. Il est sage de ne pas croire que l'on sache tout même sur quelque chose que l'on pense connaître par cœur. _Admit Éloïse Beaulitron_. La brûlure varie énormément d'un dragon à l'autre, de la distance entre le dragon et le sorcier, l'endroit sur le corps, sans oublier que les dresseurs de dragons sont plus ou moins habitués à la douleur ou à prendre des potions contre la douleur pour les plus sensibles. Ils ont donc les deux versions dans leur réserve et c'est à eux de prendre celle qu'ils pensent la plus adaptée.

La Directrice prit entre ses doigts la fiole de Libre-Esprit, une potion qui permet de libérer son esprit de toute pensée pendant une heure, utilisée parfois en Occlumencie ou en Psychomagie et malheureusement parfois détourner pour empêcher un sorcier de pouvoir penser par lui-même.

\- La potion Libre-Esprit et Aiguise Méninge se ressemble énormément. Pourquoi pensez-vous que cette potion n'est pas une d'Aiguise Méninge ?

\- Il y a un reflet argenté dans la potion, signe qu'elle contient quelques particules de coquille d'œuf d'Occamy. Coquille que nous ne trouvons pas dans une potion d'Aiguise Méninge.

\- Et la dernière potion ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est un essai de potion contre les envies sanguinaires ?

\- La potion ait faite de sang, ce qui est l'un des ingrédients principale dans la plupart des recherches d'essaies de ces potions. Le sang a par ailleurs l'air très sucré, ce qui je suppose était voulu puisque les vampires préfèrent certainement un sang doux et sucré. Il y a sûrement de l'achillée sternutatoire puisque la potion est légèrement trouble, sûrement pour que l'instinct du vampire soit berné par une telle potion.

\- Si je vous dis que les vampires ayant essayé cette potion sont devenus légèrement agressifs sans être totalement violents, qu'en déduisez-vous ?

Severus prit le temps de la réflexion, les questions étaient vraiment intéressantes et il se sentait stimulé au possible. Il adorait vraiment ça !

\- J'en déduis que les vampires avaient un calice ou que la potion contient un ingrédient venant d'un animal.

Éloïse ne put feindre une véritable surprise, le garçon l'avait jusqu'ici étonnée pour tout ce qu'il avait déduit et supposé, mais là… Elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'elle lui répondrait ça, elle avait plutôt pensé qu'il y avait un mauvais dosage dans l'un des ingrédients rendant le tout légèrement instable.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

\- Un vampire avec calice ne pourra certainement jamais prendre de substitut. Autant son calice en serait blessé, ce qui le rendrait agressif, autant lui-même ne pourrait qu'exécrer ce genre de potion étant bien trop habitué au nectar qu'est le sang de leur calice sur eux. Pour l'ingrédient, j'ai supposé que ces êtres sentant certainement toutes les subtilités du sang ne pouvaient prendre une potion où il y a du sang ainsi qu'une trace même infime d'un autre sang. Encore plus si c'est un animal. Sur le peu de livres que j'ai lu jusqu'ici, écrit par des calices, ils sont tous devenus végétariens peu de temps après avoir été fait calice. J'ai supposé que cela donnait peut-être un gout désagréable au sang mais peut-être est-ce justement ce deuxième sang parasite qui rend le sang moins bon au gout du vampire.

Éloïse en avait beaucoup vu, elle avait vu des élèves qu'elle pensait être de véritables génies en potion. Mais elle se rendit compte à ce moment même qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Les élèves qu'elle avait pu voir étaient certainement très doués en potion, mais Severus Snape était le véritable génie. Il semblait connaître tous les ingrédients sur le bout des doigts, avait une culture générale sorcière vaste ainsi qu'assez de curiosité pour en savoir un minimum sur tout, et surtout, il n'hésitait pas à analyser et explorer toutes les hypothèses possibles.

\- Je suis impressionnée par votre savoir, Monsieur Snape. Je suis certain que l'élève travaillant sur cette potion sera ravie de vous rencontrer pour parler de vos idées. Mais avant cela, nous allons voir ensemble les options que vous voulez prendre pour cette première année.

Severus qui avait rougi sous le compliment écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Les options pour sa première année ? Mais…

\- Ne devons-nous pas parler avant tout du prix de mes études ? Je vous avouerai ne pas être certain de pouvoir financer cette école… _Avoua-t-il honteux en baissant la tête._

\- Tout est déjà réglé, Monsieur Snape. _Fit-elle avec un petit sourire heureux en voyant le jeune homme relever des yeux brillants de bonheur vers elle._ Je dois dire n'avoir jamais reçu autant de personne voulant faire des donations pour un élève. J'ai reçu 125 donations anonymes pour financer vos études. Assez pour financer vos études pour au moins deux années. Et je vous aiderai à faire une demande de bourse pour les années à venir, cela vous permettra sans aucun doute de finir vos études. Il y a bien quelques options supplémentaires pour votre logement, mais ce ne sont que des options, tout le reste est déjà entièrement financé.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait vraiment pouvoir rentrer dans la meilleure école de Potionniste du monde ?

\- Tu l'as mérité, Severus. _Murmura Harry à son oreille._

HP HP HP HP

Après avoir discuté des diverses options pouvant être prises, avoir pris beaucoup de livrets très détaillés sur les options pour qu'il puisse tranquillement choisir chez lui et envoyer la liste par hibou, Severus sortit du bureau dans un état second. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le morceau de parchemin avec les tarifs des options pour sa chambre, il n'avait que cela à payer s'il le souhaitait.

Éloïse Beaulitron avait immédiatement ouvert le registre des donations de Severus Snape. Elle était obligée de garder une trace des donations même si elle n'avait pas le droit de communiquer les noms se trouvant sur la liste à Severus Snape.

Elle descendit en bas de la liste, juste en dessous de Thomas Grin et d'Eileen Snape, elle inscrivit son nom. Elle vit qu'il restait 536 Gallions pour assurer au jeune homme ses deux ans d'études, elle écrivit donc cette somme au bout de la ligne. Il était hors de question que ce jeune homme lui échappe, il ferait le prestige de l'école, mais il ferait également de grandes choses et il apporterait des fonds sans même le savoir. Elle avait déjà aidé à financer quelques élèves, en France, c'était un honneur d'aider les élèves à rentrer à l'école de son choix, cela donnait l'impression de vraiment participer à l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute pour elle que Severus Snape serait l'un de ses protéger, elle ferait tout pour qu'il obtienne une bourse et qu'il puisse ainsi avoir le droit à certains privilèges que seuls les plus riches pouvaient se payer. Le Ministère français semblait parfois vraiment adorer séparer les élèves les plus riches et ceux les plus pauvres, elle n'avait jamais adhéré à ce système mais elle était Directrice depuis trop peu de temps pour vraiment avoir du poids et changer les tarifs de certaines options. Severus Snape était l'élève qui lui fallait pour la faire s'enrager et taper du poing sur la table pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait pour lui. Car lui n'était pas comme un de ses élèves privilégiés qu'elle avait été obligée de prendre parce que papa et maman avaient l'argent, quand bien même l'enfant n'avait même pas le talent minimum requis pour finir sa première année.

Éloïse Beaulitron, descendante de l'un des plus célèbres Maître en Potion et elle-même plus que douée dans sa profession, avait compris en un seul entretien que Severus Snape était l'élève qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir un jour. Elle fut finalement heureuse qu'il ait échappé à toutes ses hyènes du monde Britannique voulant faire signer au jeune homme un contrat le désavantageant et tuant sa créativité dans son avenir professionnel et sa passion.

Elle avait hâte de découvrir ce que ferait le garçon dans l'avenir, de grandes potions très certainement. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la potion pour les vampires et fit appeler l'élève qui l'avait créé, Emma Simon allait être heureuse d'avoir enfin de nouvelles pistes à explorer…

HP HP HP HP

Regulus regardait les passants circuler comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était dans le monde moldu et il commençait à s'y habituer. Il regrettait même de devoir retourner bientôt à Poudlard… Il était dans un petit café-restaurant non loin de son hôtel, il venait ici tous les jours pour manger et parfois il y restait même de nombreuses heures. Il avait transformé les couvertures de ses livres scolaires en livres moldus pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.

C'était bien les seules vacances de sa vie où il se sentait aussi bien. Pas de parents, de restrictions ou règles toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Pas de Sirius grommelant autant que possible, rentrant et sortant de la maison comme dans un moulin et surtout faisant semblant de ne pas avoir de frère. Pas de maison lugubre avec les têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur ni de tableau d'ancêtres tous aussi fous que ses parents pour lui dicter son comportement. Regulus n'avait pas à faire semblant, il était libre et c'était plus qu'ironique de savoir qu'il avait trouvé la liberté dans un monde qu'il avait haï il y a peu.

\- Bonjour, Reg ! Comme d'habitude ?

Regulus hocha simplement la tête, Tania venait d'arriver pour prendre son service et cela signait donc l'heure de son déjeuner. Et comme d'habitude, Regulus prenait le plat du jour pour voir ce que le chef cuisinier pouvait lui faire découvrir de la gastronomie du monde moldu. Il était rarement déçu.

Tania revint vers lui après quelques minutes seulement. Tania avait maintenant pris l'habitude de voir Reg tous les jours, elle qui venait quasiment tous les soirs après ses cours et aussi le week-end. Tania était une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, elle travaillait pour pouvoir se payer ses études d'infirmières. Elle était douce et gentille, elle était également la seule à avoir réussi à percer la carapace de Regulus, la seule à avoir pu tirer quelques sourires au jeune homme. Elle ne se formalisait pas de ce qui semblait étonner Regulus alors que c'étaient des choses parfaitement banales comme une mobylette passant au loin, un plat qu'il ne connaissait pas ou encore l'électricité qui aidait à allumer les lumières le soir venu.

Regulus n'était pas amoureux, non. Il n'aurait pas pu se le permettre. Il était juste fasciné de tout ce qu'il voyait et Tania était celle qui répondait à ses questions quand bien même elles semblaient dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans découvrant le monde. Tania n'avait jamais rien dit, elle parlait simplement avec lui, et sa douceur avait fini d'envouter Regulus qui aurait aimé pouvoir considérer Tania comme une amie.

\- Ah demain, Tania ! _Fit Regulus en réglant et prêt à partir._

\- Ah non, pas demain Reg. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Alexandre.

\- Oh ! Bon rendez-vous alors !

\- Merci !

Regulus n'aimait pas trop ce Alexandre, c'était le petit ami de Tania, ils sortaient ensemble depuis de nombreux mois à ce qu'il avait compris. Elle disait qu'il était charmant, un futur ingénieur donc très intelligent. Mais ce que n'aimait pas Regulus était les nombreux bleus qu'il pouvait parfois voir sur Tania, elle lui disait qu'elle s'était fait ça à l'hôpital pendant ses stages, mais il n'y croyait pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que cela semblait toujours arriver après un rendez-vous avec lui, ou bien parce que Regulus n'avait toujours vu que des couples où l'homme avait tous les droits sur la femme. Il ne savait pas, mais il avait envie de protéger cette jeune femme et pour une fois, le fait qu'elle soit moldue ne changeait rien.

Il rejoignit Severus qui l'attendait dehors et regardait Tania qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir. Il regarda quelques secondes Regulus avant de regarder de nouveau Tania. Harry lui avait dit que Regulus se faisait à sa nouvelle vie et qu'il avait même l'air de s'y plaire, il lui avait aussi signalé qu'il s'était quelque peu lié d'amitié avec une moldue. Harry n'avait su dire si Regulus en était tombé amoureux ou non, mais il semblait vraiment bien s'entendre avec elle.

\- Une nouvelle amie ? _Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils._

\- On peut dire ça. _Avoua Regulus dans un murmure._

\- Amoureux ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ! _Cracha Regulus avec colère_.

\- Tu sembles bien contrarié pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux. _Insista le Serdaigle._

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que… L'homme avec qui elle sort ne me plaît pas… Elle revient toujours avec quelques bleus chaque fois qu'elle l'a vu. Elle le voit demain et cela ne me plaît pas. Mais peut-on parler d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

Severus réfléchit à cela, lui non plus n'aimait pas cela, la violence n'avait jamais été son crédo, surtout pas après avoir vu son père battre sa mère plusieurs fois par jour et lui aussi chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de respirer trop fort.

\- Je veillerai. _Promit Harry._

L'inquiétude de Severus s'envola presque aussitôt, si Harry promettait de veiller, alors il saurait bientôt de quoi il en retourne. Regulus et lui allèrent dans une petite ruelle vide d'où le Serpentard appela son elfe de maison pour retourner dans la caverne.

Si tout allait bien, aujourd'hui, ils allaient pouvoir récupérer un horcruxe en plus et de préférence, ils allaient en sortir vivants. Lily avait bien sûr voulu venir mais Severus lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer Regulus en amenant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et en qui il n'avait pas confiance et que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas assez de place sur la petite île de la caverne pour trois adultes en plus d'un elfe de maison.

Cela n'était pas totalement faux, l'île était assez petite et Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à l'eau les entourant. Et quand il lui avait dit ce qui se cachait sous le lac, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y toucher. Une personne en plus sur l'île aurait augmenté le risque de toucher l'eau sans même le vouloir, surtout que son contrepoison n'était pas totalement au point et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Lily assiste à tout ça. Même s'il savait qu'elle le suivrait où qu'il aille chaque fois qu'elle le pourrait, et que les risques qu'elle prendrait avec ou sans lui dans cette guerre pourraient être bien plus grands que ce qu'il savait les attendre dans cette caverne.

Severus, en plus d'avoir découvert quelle était la potion recouvrant le Médaillon, ses effets exacts et avoir appris à sa plus grande horreur qu'ils n'auraient d'autre choix de la boire pour pouvoir la faire disparaître, avait créé un antidote. Il n'était pas tout à fait au point parce qu'il n'avait pas eu tant de temps que ça pour qu'il soit parfait, mais avec une telle potion cela aurait pu prendre des années ! Il avait essayé de diminuer la sensation de soif et de douleur, mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui et essayer avant aurait voulu dire prendre également la potion et il en était hors de question !

De toute façon, Severus avait bien spécifié à Regulus qu'ils iraient directement après chez Arthur où celui-ci les attendait avec Lily. Regulus avait peut-être du mal à faire confiance mais il devait bien admettre qu'en cas de blessure Arthur Fawley était certainement le mieux placé pour les aider voire même les sauver. Tout le monde à Poudlard était au courant que le Serdaigle allait faire ses études dans une grande école de Médicomagie après ses examens, et tous ceux de sa promotion avaient pu voir à quel point Arthur s'y connaissait quand ils avaient fait une formation auprès de l'infirmière de l'école qui chaque année apprend aux septièmes années les sortilèges de bases pour soigner de la petite coupure jusqu'à l'hémorragie en passant par les maléfices les plus courants. De plus, Fawley passait souvent à l'infirmerie pour savoir si Pomfresh n'avait pas de nouveaux cas sur lesquels le jeune homme aurait pu s'entraîner ou apprendre. Alors bien que cela ne lui plaisait guère, Regulus avait été d'accord pour aller directement dans la maison d'Arthur en cas de problèmes, et lui comme Severus se doutait qu'ils allaient en avoir.

Les deux jeunes hommes et l'elfe de maison se retrouvèrent donc une fois de plus dans cette caverne maudite. Severus sortit de son sac deux bouteilles d'eau, un gobelet pour boire la potion et son antidote qu'il avala aussitôt. Regulus lui avait simplement pris la copie du Médaillon qu'il avait gardé tout ce temps dans le double fond de sa malle.

Kreattur était déboussolé, le temps était venu pour lui de boire de nouveau la potion. Alors, quand le Serdaigle plongea son récipient dans l'eau, il s'approcha tout naturellement de lui en ouvrant la bouche.

Severus en fit presque tomber son récipient, pas que cela aurait servi à grand-chose puisqu'il avait bien lu que la potion se replacerait d'elle-même dans la bassine.

\- Tu peux reculer, tu ne boiras pas cette potion. Fit Severus à l'elfe.

Kreattur ne semblait pas y croire, ne pas boire la potion ? Il n'avait jamais osé y croire, même s'il pensait que son Maître Regulus l'aimait bien, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ne boirait pas de nouveau cette maudite potion ! Et pourtant, seul lui ignorait que lui faire boire encore une fois la potion n'avait même pas été une option pour les deux jeunes hommes. Regulus s'était dévoué mais Severus lui avait aussitôt dit que c'était lui qui prendrait cette potion et qu'il n'avait rien à y redire. Le Serpentard avait été quelque peu soulagé d'échapper à cela, mais il savait parfaitement que d'ici peu il allait le regretter. En réalité, il se sentait déjà coupable. Le Préfet-en-Chef avait tout fait pour l'aider, et il buvait même la potion à sa place. Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il l'aidait, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Severus Snape remettait toute sa confiance en lui pour le sortir de là. Et bien qu'il n'en dise rien, Regulus en était touché.

Severus allait boire la potion quand il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu connais un puissant sortilège pour invoquer des flammes ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? _Répondit Regulus légèrement inquiet._

\- Si tu vois quelque chose bouger dans l'eau, lance un sortilège avec des flammes, cela les repoussera.

\- Repousser quoi ?

\- Les Inferi. _Répondit simplement Severus en prenant sa première gorgée de potion._

Regulus avait écarquillé les yeux de terreur, des Inferi ? Dans le lac ? C'était à frémir de peur, il y avait bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour faire pareille chose ! Cependant, il n'eut pas loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, le Serdaigle s'accrochait durement au bord de la bassine tout en replongeant son gobelet dedans. Peu à peu, il trembla et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe à genou.

Malgré l'antidote, le poison s'insinuait dans ses veines pour le tourmenter. L'effet était moins rapide, légèrement moins douloureux physiquement, mais il revivait ses pires souvenirs. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait quand même un bon paquet, presque tous hérité de Tobias Snape.

\- Non, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! _Gémit-il en pleurant._

Regulus appliqua ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire et ce que Severus lui avait redit peu de temps avant de transplaner ici, lui faire boire la potion coute que coute, quoi qu'il arrive. Et à cet instant, Regulus comprit qu'un séjour chez Arthur Fawley n'allait pas être superflu.

\- Calme-toi, Severus. Je suis là ! _Fit Harry en s'agenouillant devant lui._

Harry avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Severus, son front contre le sien. Il ne savait pas si Severus le sentait, mais il savait qu'une part de lui l'entendait. Il ne fit pas attention à la main qui traversait son corps pour faire boire cette potion de malheur à Severus, il ne voyait que ses yeux onyx emplit de terreur, une terreur d'enfant revoyant sa mère se faire battre ou même violer par son horrible géniteur.

\- Harry, tu es où ? Il est revenu, Harry. J'ai peur…

\- Non, Severus. Il n'est pas là… Je te le promets, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Il lui fait du mal ! _Pleura le Serdaigle._

Et comme quand lui-même avait dû faire boire la potion à Dumbledore, la bassine semblait ne pas avoir de fond pour Harry. Il essayait d'envoyer un flot de magie protectrice à Severus pour qu'il se sente mieux mais l'adolescent continuait de gémir et pleurer.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

Ni Harry ni Regulus ne savait à qui parlait Severus, et ils furent tous deux soulagés d'entendre le gobelet racler le fond de la bassine. Kreattur était dans son coin, alternant son regard sur le lac et sur le jeune homme buvant la potion. Il savait ce que cela faisait, il était donc admiratif que quelqu'un boive cette potion à sa place, alors que le Lord Noir ne s'était pas gêné de le faire et que ses Maîtres l'auraient fait volontiers, outre Regulus. Il se souvenait de la main du Lord qui lui avait basculé la tête en arrière et lui avait enfoncé dans la bouche la potion sans états d'âme. Il avait eu à peine le temps de respirer et ce monstre s'était moqué de lui pour ses larmes et ses gémissements de douleur. À cet instant, Kreattur avait de nouveau ce sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre que Regulus, de l'admiration.

\- Harry, tu m'avais promis… S'il te plaît… Sauve-la.

\- C'est presque fini, Severus. Tout le monde va bien. Ta maman, Thomas, Eliz, Lucy, Lily. Ils vont tous bien.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait le cœur en miette. Il n'avait pas voulu revoir quelqu'un dans une telle position et surtout pas Severus. Il entendit Regulus dire à Severus qu'il n'y avait plus de potion, mais Harry soupçonnait qu'il n'ait pas entendu, encore trop perdu dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Regulus échangea les Médaillons et remit de la potion dans la bassine.

\- De l'eau… _Murmura Severus qui semblait revenir à lui._

Regulus l'aida à boire, les mains de Severus tremblaient et il semblait mal en point, mais il ne gémissait plus de douleur et ne suppliait plus. Une fois que Severus eut vidé une bouteille et demie d'eau, Regulus demanda à Kreattur de les faire transplaner chez Arthur Fawley pour soigner convenablement celui qu'il pouvait appeler maintenant un véritable ami.

Severus avait à peine atterri dans le salon d'Arthur qu'il s'écroula au sol. Il n'avait plus aucune force.

\- Severus ! _S'alarma Lily en s'agenouillant devant lui pour voir son visage baigné de larmes._

\- Je l'ai vu. _Murmura Severus d'une voix rauque. Il lui faisait du mal, encore._

\- C'est fini, Severus. C'est fini.

Severus tomba dans l'inconscience, Arthur rassura immédiatement tout le monde en disant que cela était surtout dû à sa fatigue. Il lança de nombreux sorts sur Severus et lui fit boire plusieurs potions. Pendant ce temps, personne ne fit un seul commentaire. Lily avait toujours Severus dans les bras, passant sa main fraiche sur le front bouillant de Severus. Kreattur regardait avec inquiétude le jeune homme qui lui avait montré qu'il n'y avait pas que son Maître Regulus qui pouvait être bon. Et ledit Maître observait justement Severus se faire soigner, quelques larmes perlaient de ses yeux. Tout était de sa faute…

\- Vous avez réussi à récupérer le Médaillon au moins ? _Demanda Lily après quelques minutes._

\- Vous savez ?

\- Bien sûr, mais nous sommes les seuls. _Fit Arthur en administrant encore une potion d'hydratation._

\- Le Médaillon est dans mon sac. _Répondit simplement Regulus._

Lily hocha la tête, Arthur prit le temps de finir ses soins. Severus dormirait pendant plusieurs heures, de toute façon il était officiellement invité lui et Lily à dormir un ou deux soirs. Il fit léviter Severus jusqu'à l'un des canapés, aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre le jeune homme à part, pas après ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Arthur invita Regulus à manger un morceau alors celui-ci renvoya Kreattur dans la demeure des Black. Lily capta bien le regard surpris de Regulus, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils récupèrent le Médaillon et le jettent dehors.

\- J'ai confiance en Severus et il te fait un minimum confiance pour avoir fait ça avec toi. Alors, je vais te faire confiance également bien que je garderai tout de même un œil sur toi. J'attendrai d'avoir des preuves pour savoir si tu es réellement digne de sa confiance.

Arthur n'ajouta rien mais on pouvait clairement voir à son regard qu'il était d'accord avec la jeune femme. Regulus ne répondit rien. Ils leur prouveraient qu'il en était digne, il se le promit…


	36. Le choix

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude ! Cela me motive vraiment et j'ai toujours hâte de lire vos reviews pour avoir vos avis sur le chapitre et vos hypothèses sur ce qu'il se passera ensuite !

Réponse rapide (du moins, autant que j'en sois capable ! ^^)

 **Stridou** : Le pire c'est que j'écris souvent en une ou deux fois, mais quand on est pris dedans... Les mots nous transportent ;) Merci !

 **Hitori** : C'est vrai qu'on a parfois tendance à oublier ce que vit vraiment Harry... Il est bon de le rappeler de temps en temps ;) Amoureux ou juste ami avec Tania, c'est déjà se mettre les parents Black à dos ! Et il en faut du courage pour oser faire ça ! ;)

 **Xiu** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de le savoir parce que parfois j'ai peur de trop parler des personnages dits "secondaires" et que cela vous ennuie plus qu'autre chose ! Pour les parents de Severus, j'avoue que je n'en ai encore aucune idée ! C'est comme Tania, il n'était absolument pas prévu qu'elle prenne autant de place dans cette fic ! Juste un ou deux paragraphes étaient prévu ! Foutu Regulus Black qui ne fait jamais vraiment ce qu'on attend de lui ! Il pouvait pas se contenter de ce que j'avais prévu pour lui ? A croire que non, mais crois-moi, tous les personnages sont ainsi ! ^^ ;)

 **Lassa** : Je me suis posée les mêmes questions pour la caverne, c'est pourquoi j'ai expliqué que dans ma version, cela n'était pas possible. Je ne me voyais pas laisser ça ainsi juste histoire de dire "oui mais dans les livres c'est ainsi donc ça le restera et ce sans aucune explication !". J'imagine que c'est de même pour le vrai canon, alors j'ai mis ma version des choses ;) (ou Dumby serait un peu sado-maso ? Souffrir avant de mourir ? Super, non ? ^^). J'adore aussi la directrice, comme je l'ai déjà dis à certain en privé, je pense que c'est une personne passionnée qui cherche la même flamme de passion dans les yeux de ses élèves quand ils parlent de potion ;) Elle ne se voyait pas passer à côté de Severus comme ça, quand bien même il ne rapporterait pas d'or à son école (ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherche de toute façon) mais elle sait qu'il apportera beaucoup de prestige et que ses idées seront bénéfiques à tous et que lui apprendre sera certainement un délice ! ;)

Merci aussi à **Petite Anonyme** ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 36 : Le choix_**

Severus s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans la chambre qu'Arthur leur avait assignée pour la nuit, Lily le tenait fermement dans ses bras et s'était endormi ainsi. Il serra à son tour Lily dans ses bras, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de sa douce aimée. Il avait eu si peur, il se souviendra toute sa vie de ce moment où la potion avait finalement fait effet. Son antidote avait fonctionné, mais pas totalement. C'était prévisible, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le préparer correctement, mais il avait voulu récupérer rapidement le Médaillon, il en avait payé le prix.

Dans sa tête résonnaient encore les hurlements de sa mère et les cris de rages de Tobias Snape, pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des jours, il s'était retrouvé à nouveau dans cet enfer. Il avait vu Tobias comme quand il était enfant, et comme à cette époque, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait été qu'un jeune garçon subissant les colères de son père et le regardant frapper sa mère et parfois même la violer. Ce n'était pas simplement battre quelqu'un, mais torturer, Severus et sa mère l'avaient été de trop nombreuses fois et dans ses souvenirs qui semblaient tellement réels, Harry n'avait pas été là. Pourtant, il l'avait entendu, Harry avait essayé de le rassurer, il avait été là pour lui rappeler que tout cela n'était pas vrai, que Tobias n'était pas revenu. Le Serdaigle avait ressenti une pointe de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un très mauvais moment à passer, mais ce n'en était pas moins difficile à regarder. Il lui avait même semblé qu'il sentait les coups tomber sur son corps chétif. Mais Harry avait été là, comme toujours.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. _Murmura Harry, ce qui n'empêcha pas Severus de sursauter légèrement._

Lui aussi avait eu peur, il avait même été terrifié. Si Harry n'avait pas été là pour lui dire que tout cela était faux, il aurait sûrement supplié pour qu'on le tue. Mais tout cela n'était pas vrai, il tenait sa Lily entre ses bras, l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soient arrivées…

\- Moi aussi. _Souffla-t-il._

\- Dors, Severus. Je veille.

Et Severus s'endormit bercé par la respiration calme de Lily et son corps chaud tout contre le sien.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais un fichu Gryffondor au fond de toi… _Murmura Harry avec un sourire tendre._

HP HP HP HP

Alors que Severus racontait à ses deux amis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne, enfin, ce dont il avait eu conscience, Harry était parti au rendez-vous de cette Tania. Regulus pensait également à elle, il était inquiet, combien de bleu pourrait-il encore voir sur son corps ? Combien d'autres n'étaient pas visibles bien trop cachés par ses vêtements ? Regulus ne savait pas, et cette attente le rendait fou. Il sortit donc de l'hôtel dans lequel il était rentré très tard cette nuit et sortit flâner dans les rues bondées.

Harry ne parvenait pas à savoir si Regulus était amoureux pour être autant suspicieux. Mais il devait bien avouer que tout cela était inquiétant. Il avait donc été retrouvé la jeune femme et l'avait suivi jusqu'à son « _rendez-vous_ ». Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un rendez-vous. La jeune femme tremblait de plus en plus, elle essuya même quelques larmes en regardant une petite maison avant d'avancer la tête haute. Harry suivit avec appréhension la jeune femme, quelque chose se tramait et qu'importe qui attendait Tania là-haut, Harry sut que ce n'était en rien un « _amoureux transi_ ». Le jeune Gryffon ne savait rien de toutes ses histoires d'amour, de la façon dont on réagissait vraiment en allant voir la personne que l'on aime. Mais il pouvait être certain qu'une fille ne pleurerait pas et ne tremblerait pas à l'idée d'aller voir celui qu'elle dit aimer.

Tania frappa discrètement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit tout de suite après et la jeune femme entra dans ce qui semblait être un salon. La porte fut fermée et deux verrous enclenchés. Harry regardait la scène avec une boule dans la gorge, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… L'homme qui avait refermé la porte derrière Tania regarda la jeune femme comme si c'était une proie, il s'approcha d'elle parce qu'elle ne bougeait plus, restant dos à l'homme, elle semblait avoir l'habitude. Il frôla son bras et Tania frissonna d'horreur.

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, Harry retourna auprès de Severus. Le Serdaigle comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème, l'aura d'Harry avait envahi la pièce mais elle semblait aussi déchaînée qu'un ouragan.

\- Viens vite, Severus ! C'est Tania, l'amie de Regulus ! 34, Wilderley Cres dans le Shrewsbury

Severus n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'information, Harry était déjà parti et son aura orageuse avec lui. Il se leva donc d'un bond et alla chercher Lily et Arthur avant de sortir pour transplaner. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait et avait du mal à dire à Arthur qu'il devait aller sauver quelqu'un alors qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi ou de qui. Mais en bon ami, et ayant une confiance totale en Severus, Arthur transplana sans même réfléchir une minute de plus. Ils avaient atterri dans une rue où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, mais il n'y avait pas un chat dehors à cette heure de la soirée. Une porte non loin d'eux s'ouvrit violemment, et Severus comprit et courut jusqu'à la porte, ouverte sûrement grâce à Harry.

Harry qui avait eu le malheur de retrouver Tania presque nue, les cheveux maintenus dans la poigne de fer de l'homme et qui la tirait sans aucune douceur jusqu'au canapé du salon.

\- Ma petite putain… Tu as dix minutes de retard. Je te promets que tu vas le payer…

L'homme avait défait son pantalon et commençait à le baisser devant une Tania terrorisée mais résignée. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vu les trois jeunes sorciers transplaner dans la rue, heureusement que personne ne s'y trouvait. Harry avait donc ouvert la porte avec un sortilège, faisant presque sauter les gonds, cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sursauter l'homme. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir du salon que déjà les trois jeunes gens entraient dans le salon.

\- Sortez de chez moi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire…

Arthur avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme sur l'homme et Severus, un de confusion pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passait. Tania à moitié nue se cacha comme elle put avec ses bras alors que Lily s'approchait d'elle. La Gryffondor n'avait pas plus comprit qu'Arthur pourquoi ils étaient ici et encore moins qui était la jeune fille, mais quand elle la vit à moitié nue, les yeux baignant de larme, elle ne put qu'accourir vers elle pour la rassurer et passer sa propre cape autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que lui avez-vous fait ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant son bourreau essayer de boire de l'eau en basculant la tête en arrière et prenant toute l'eau dans les yeux._

\- Nous sommes des amis de Regulus.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, ou en tout cas, Severus ne pouvait vraiment affirmer cela puisque c'était compliqué de décrypter vraiment le Serpentard. Mais sa ruse sembla fonctionner puisque les yeux de Tania s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

\- Vous connaissez Reg ?

\- Oui, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, vous savez.

\- C'est un gentil garçon.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, ils n'auraient jamais osé dire que Regulus était un « _gentil_ » garçon, et n'auraient jamais imaginé l'entendre de la bouche d'une moldue. Était-ce vraiment possible que le jeune homme ait changé à ce point ? Apparemment.

\- Elle est venue ici de son plein gré et semblait savoir ce qui l'attendait, demande-lui pourquoi elle est venue. _Demanda Harry à Severus._

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

\- C'est Alexandre, un ami de mon père. Il m'a payé mes études d'infirmière et je dois le rembourser… Je travaille bien sûr, mais cela ne suffit pas alors il m'a demandé de payer… en nature. _Murmura-t-elle pour finir._

\- Votre père est au courant ?

\- Oh non ! N'allez pas lui dire ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Nous ne lui dirons rien, mais ça ne peut pas continuer… Allons voir Regulus. _Fit Severus décidant que c'était au jeune homme de montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire pour défendre une moldue, dans la limite du raisonnable._ Somnus !

Tania tomba endormie dans les bras de Lily.

\- Que va-t-on faire ? _Demanda-t-elle à Severus._

\- On va retrouver Regulus, il décidera lui-même.

\- Il pourrait le tuer. _Fit Arthur avec une pointe d'inquiétude._

\- Oui. Il pourrait.

La réponse désarçonna complètement Arthur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus lui réponde cela d'une voix aussi détachée. Comme si cela ne lui faisait rien qu'un moldu meurt. Un regard vers Lily lui confirma de garder son reproche pour lui, il lança donc simplement un sortilège pour alléger la jeune femme pendant que Severus la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Je vais régler ça avec Regulus, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Et Severus transplana, laissant ses deux amis dans le salon avec un homme pissant dans l'évier de sa cuisine.

\- On fait quoi de celui-là ?

\- Somnus ! _Fit Lily en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'homme. Il évitera de se tuer, par accident dû moins._

Les deux jeunes sorciers ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir de la maison, ils transplanèrent directement aux limites de la propriété d'Arthur pour attendre Severus au chaud.

HP HP HP HP

Severus avait déposé la jeune femme sur le lit de Regulus. Il s'était installé sur le fauteuil juste à côté, pensant à ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Peut-être qu'un homme mourrait, mais lui-même avait voulu le tuer. Est-ce que cela serait une grande perte ? Non, absolument pas. Mais tout cela était bien plus qu'un règlement de compte, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de vengeance et de faire justice soi-même, non, ça allait bien au-delà de tout ça. Mais est-ce que Regulus allait comprendre ? Est-ce que Regulus était prêt alors que cela ne faisait qu'à peine trois semaines qu'il connaissait le monde moldu ? Severus ne savait pas, mais d'un regard vers la jeune femme il se dit que parfois, une personne pouvait tout changer.

Regulus arriva le plus rapidement possible à son hôtel, il avait eu la surprise de voir un petit papier apparaître sous ses yeux et voleter vers lui. Comme quand il avait été dans sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd, il y a presque un an de cela. Il lut rapidement le message et se dépêcha de trouver une ruelle sombre pour transplaner, à cette heure de la soirée, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de précautions, les moldus ne voyaient que ce qui les arrangeait et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Il fut dans sa chambre en un temps record, regardant Tania étendue sur son lit, délicatement recouverte d'un drap, et Severus assis majestueusement à côté. À cet instant, Regulus vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir et admirer de sitôt, une aura de puissance et de détermination. Oh, Regulus ne s'était jamais leurré sur Severus Snape, le jeune Serdaigle avait toujours montré des capacités de magie supérieures à ses camarades, même ses connaissances semblaient inépuisables. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu ainsi, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il voyait à présent le contraste avec le jeune homme qui gémissait et pleurait hier en buvant la potion, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il était redevable envers Severus d'avoir bu la potion à sa place. Regulus ne savait pas, mais il voyait à présent Severus autrement. Le Serdaigle avait le pouvoir de détruire son Maître, d'ailleurs, il s'y employait déjà. Peut-être est-ce simplement le fait que jusqu'à hier, Regulus n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et certainement pas quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Il observa Severus qui semblait presque le sonder d'un regard calculateur. Le Serpentard avait presque envie de s'agenouiller devant lui, il avait l'impression d'être face à son Maître, sauf que son Maître n'avait jamais rien fait de bien pour lui.

\- Nous avons retrouvé Tania dans une maison non loin d'ici. Elle était à son rendez-vous avec un certain Alexandre. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un ami de son père et celui-ci a payé les études de ton amie. En contrepartie, Tania doit le rembourser, mais puisque cela ne semble pas assez pour l'homme, il a décidé d'avoir certaines compensations... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Regulus ne voyait que trop bien et une colère froide monta au fond de ses tripes. Un moldu ! Faire ça à Tania ! Sa Tania ! Il allait lui faire payer !

Severus de son côté observait attentivement le jeune Serpentard, celui-ci essayait de ne rien montrer mais il pouvait clairement voir sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se fermer douloureusement. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où il avait retrouvé Lily après qu'elle ait bien failli se faire violer par Potter, lui aussi avait voulu le tuer. Et encore, Lily n'avait rien eu d'autre qu'une belle frousse et quelques égratignures rapidement effacées par un baume, Tania, elle, avait vraiment été abusée, violée.

\- Il habite où ?

\- 34, Wilderley Cres. Je surveille Tania, tu as une heure. _Fit Severus avec calme._

Regulus regarda Severus, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui donnerait l'adresse aussi facilement. C'était étrange, louche même. Il ne le laisserait pas tuer un homme tout de même ? Et pourtant, Regulus en avait bien l'intention et Severus le savait.

\- Tu me laisses aller tuer ce moldu ? _Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de surprise._

\- Je te laisse faire tes propres choix, sans aucune obligation et aucune épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Le jeune Serpentard regarda une dernière fois Tania et transplana en face d'une petite maison. Il regarda le numéro, pour être certain de ne pas tuer un innocent, mais c'était bien le numéro 34, alors il entra discrètement dans la maison en sortant sa baguette. Il agita sa baguette plusieurs fois pour fermer les volets, verrouiller toutes les issues et insonoriser la maison. Puis, il suivit les bruits de ronflement jusqu'à une cuisine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, l'homme semblait endormi, le pantalon en bas des chevilles et de l'urine séchée sur le plan de travail. Il nettoya d'un autre geste de baguette pour ne pas être incommodé par les odeurs…

Regulus ne savait pas que tous ses gestes étaient épiés par un jeune homme, Harry était là, observant Regulus faire léviter l'homme sur une chaise, l'attachant fermement avec des liens magiques, ne se préoccupant même pas de le rhabiller. Le Serpentard avait vite compris que son sommeil était dû à un sortilège, il réveilla donc l'homme et commença son interrogatoire.

L'homme avait tout d'abord demandé ce qu'il se passait avant d'insulter copieusement Regulus puis Tania. Au début, il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de Regulus qui voulait savoir toute la vérité sur ce qu'avait vécu Tania entre ses mains. Auprès quelques Doloris bien sentit, l'homme parla et expliqua ce que Severus lui avait rapporté. Sauf que le déchet humain devant lui affirma sans remord qu'il avait fait cela avant tout pour soumettre la jeune femme à ses désirs les plus pervers. Tania était abusée par l'homme depuis le début de ses études, même si elle avait pu le rembourser entièrement, l'homme aurait continué d'abuser d'elle en la faisant chanter de tout raconter à son père et de montrer les quelques photos qu'il avait d'elle dans des positions toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres.

\- Tu la veux, c'est ça ? _Demanda l'homme en commençant à rire comme un dément._ Toi aussi tu veux la baiser ? Oh ! Tu vas voir, elle est si bonne…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un Doloris le frappa. Jusque là, Regulus avait été plutôt doux selon Harry. Les Doloris avaient été assez faibles et bien qu'ils restaient toujours extrêmement douloureux, ils n'avaient jamais duré plus d'une seconde. Mais pas cette fois, Regulus lança le sortilège avec tellement de puissance que l'homme bascula en arrière, toujours solidement attaché à sa chaise. Regulus ne leva le sortilège que quand du sang commença à couler de la bouche de l'homme.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en appuyant avec un pied sur la chaise pour la faire basculer et reprendre sa position initiale. Regulus était fou de rage, il avait envie de tuer cet homme, mais pas d'un sortilège de mort, non, il voulait le torturer à mort pour que ses derniers instants soient empreints de douleurs. Mais il repensa à Severus qui l'attendait, Severus qui lui avait dit qu'il le laissait faire ses propres choix. Cette fois, Regulus n'aurait pas l'excuse de se faire torturer ou tuer s'il ne le faisait pas, il n'y avait pas de Mangemort ni de Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le surveiller et le punir. Severus avait raison, ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici et ce qu'il ferait ensuite n'était que de son propre chef et tout cela ne serait que de sa propre faute, il devrait vivre avec tout le restant de sa vie. Il avait pourtant vraiment envie de tuer l'homme face à lui, car contrairement à tous les innocents qu'il avait dû tuer celui-ci était vraiment coupable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d'horrible. Cet homme avait violé Tania !

\- Si tu savais que dans mon monde la seule mention de mon nom peut faire frémir de peur, tu aurais été terrorisé rien qu'en me voyant et tu aurais déjà compris que ta dernière heure était arrivée. Et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas être rapide et sans douleur... _Fit rageusement Regulus en levant une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers l'homme à demi conscient._ Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !

HP HP HP HP

Une demi-heure plus tard, Regulus transplana de nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Severus était toujours là, à côté de Tania encore endormie. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à Severus.

\- Tu crois que je devrais lui parler du monde magique ?

Severus observa la jeune femme paisiblement endormie dans le lit de Regulus. Tania était pour Regulus ce que Lily était pour lui, sa sauveuse, son amie, et peut-être même, son amour.

\- Tout dépend dans quoi tu comptes t'engager avec elle.

Regulus ne fit qu'hocher la tête, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Tania, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Était-ce de l'amour ? De l'amitié ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je te laisse prendre soin d'elle. _Fit Severus en se levant._

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je lui ai fait ? Si je l'ai tué ?

\- Je sais déjà, Regulus. Et tu as pris la bonne décision.

Severus transplana sans attendre un mot de plus, Regulus avait besoin de réfléchir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en prenant place dans le fauteuil qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. C'était bien le genre de Severus Snape de tout savoir, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment il pouvait être au courant d'autant de choses. Vu la chaleur du fauteuil, il n'avait pas dû le quitter une seule fois, alors, comment ?

Une fois de plus, Harry avait parlé à Severus. Regulus n'avait pas pu se résigner à tuer l'homme. Il lui avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie pour oublier Tania, Severus et ses deux amis. Par contre, il se souviendrait de lui, de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais pour qu'il ne puisse jamais parler de cela, il avait utilisé un sortilège longtemps utilisé dans la famille Black sur leurs enfants, le sortilège faisait en sorte que si l'idée même de parler à quelqu'un d'un évènement que la personne devait garder secret, elle recevrait une puissante décharge électrique extrêmement douloureuse.

Il avait subi ce sortilège de nombreuses fois avec son frère, ne pas parler de ce qu'il se passait dans la maison Black, ne pas parler de ce qu'ils avaient pu parfois faire, parfois voir. Autant dire que l'on apprenait très vite à se taire et ne rien dire, le choc ne tuait pas un sorcier, mais il était extrêmement douloureux, de plus en plus au fil du temps et du nombre de fois où l'on voulait transgresser ce sort. Par contre, si vous arriviez à dévoiler ce que vous n'étiez pas censé dire, alors vous aviez de grandes chances d'en mourir.

Regulus ne l'avait donc pas tué, mais il savait que l'homme allait bientôt mourir à cause de ses chocs, surtout que sur un moldu la douleur devait certainement être bien plus douloureuse. L'homme succomberait d'une crise cardiaque d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, et ce n'est pas Regulus ni même Severus qui allait changer les choses.

Le jeune sorcier avait démontré qu'il pouvait se contenir, être quelqu'un de bien, du moins autant que possible. Severus ne pouvait pas le juger trop sévèrement, lui-même ne savait pas s'il aurait pu en faire autant en pareille circonstance, mais le Serpentard l'avait fait, Merlin sait pour quelle raison ! Mais il n'avait pas tué ce monstre. Peut-être tout simplement pour que Tania n'ait pas à s'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir tué pour elle, tout en la libérant enfin de lui d'une manière des plus radicales possible. Peu importe, justice était faite contre un homme qui aurait réussi à retourner la situation pour faire croire que Tania le voulait. Il ne restait plus qu'à la jeune femme de soigner les blessures psychologiques que tout cela avait entraînées, mais Regulus veillerait…

HP HP HP HP

\- Il ne l'a pas tué. _Fit Severus avant que ses deux amis ne lui posent la question._

Severus venait tout juste de rentrer chez Arthur, il retrouva Lily et Arthur inquiets, mangeant à peine le repas qui était sous leur nez.

\- Pourquoi ?

Arthur était surpris, Lily, elle, semblait comprendre. Lui-même comprenait au fond de lui. Si Lily lui avait demandé de tuer James Potter pour ce qui lui avait fait, il aurait bien été capable de le faire. Mais si elle lui avait dit de ne rien faire, alors, il l'aurait juste amoché assez pour qu'il retienne bien la leçon mais pas trop pour qu'il en meure.

\- Parce qu'il l'aime, peu importe la force de ses sentiments, un lien d'amitié très fort ou de l'amour. Regulus ne veut pas être un tueur aux yeux de Tania.

Cela eut le don de faire réfléchir Arthur pendant que Severus prenait place à côté de Lily, embrassant ses douces lèvres dans un baiser qui leur fit deviner sans aucun mot que tous deux comprenaient Regulus.

HP HP HP HP

Les vacances s'étaient terminées bien rapidement, tout du moins, pour Severus et Lily qui étaient ensemble et qui après la Caverne s'étaient détendus significativement. Arthur avait été invité chaleureusement chez Severus qui voulait se faire pardonner de lui avoir demandé de venir alors qu'Andrew était resté au château. Arthur avait ainsi pu voir ce que c'était de passer des vacances dans la famille de Severus, et le résultat était sans appel. C'était fatigant ! Severus n'arrêtait pas d'aller d'un côté sur l'autre, répondant à des lettres, voyant souvent des patients prenant sa potion, créant sa fameuse potion contre la pneumonie magique et prenant du temps pour ses petites sœurs. Sans omettre le fait que Severus avait aussi une partie de son esprit occupé à la guerre, Arthur le savait parfaitement puisque parfois il venait le voir pour lui en parler.

De son côté, Regulus n'avait rien dit de ses sentiments à Tania. D'une, parce que lui-même ne les comprenait pas vraiment, et de deux parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette guerre. Et si elle était avec lui, elle le serait forcément. Il avait donc joué l'ami attentif et prévenant, l'informant qu'Alexandre ne viendrait plus lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à pleurer dans les bras de Regulus, puis elle avait montré sa force de caractère en se relevant pour aller de l'avant. Le lendemain, elle était de retour à l'hôpital pour son stage et le soir au restaurant pour faire son service, tout en ayant toujours Regulus comme client. Le seul changement était que le jeune homme l'attendait jusqu'à la fin de son service et la raccompagnait chez elle pour plus de sureté, parlant sans trop en dévoiler, de sa vie et de l'école privée dans laquelle il allait bientôt retourner. Ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact, il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait parfois certains week-ends s'il le pouvait. Et ils s'étaient séparés sur des non-dits, sans aucune promesse, sur des inquiétudes, et des questions sans aucune réponse.

Ils étaient de nouveau à Poudlard, Franck était Lord Londubat, soutenu par Alice qu'il avait aussitôt demandé en mariage bien que cela n'avait pas plu à sa mère. Mais il s'en contrefichait, il aimait Alice et ils deviendraient Aurors tous les deux, combattant Voldemort et ses sbires. Au retour des vacances, tout le monde semblait avoir grandi, comme si la guerre avait fait des ravages, et il y avait certainement un fond de vérité.

Et alors que chacun profitait de ses retrouvailles, Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tania, une moldue pour qui il aurait pu tout quitter, même le monde magique. Severus, lui, pensait au prochain horcruxe qu'il pourrait récupérer. La bague de Gaunt, ça serait le prochain, Harry lui avait dit qu'il était trop dangereux de récupérer la coupe pour le moment, ne sachant quand Voldemort voudrait la récupérer. Severus avait placé le Médaillon à côté des autres horcruxes dans la Salle-sur-Demande, il en avait trois, il n'en restait que deux à récupérer. Plus que deux.

HP HP HP HP

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas. Tout le monde s'était posé des questions sur son avenir, tout le monde était resté sur ses positions. Franck et Alice rentreraient à l'école des Aurors s'ils avaient d'assez bonnes notes, ce qui serait le cas. Arthur entrerait à l'école de Médicomagie d'Angleterre, Andrew partirait pour la France où se trouvait la seule école de musique sorcière pour développer son don pour le piano. Mathilde entrerait au Ministère, elle ne savait pas encore à quel grade mais elle comptait bien monter les échelons aussi vite que possible grâce au soutien de ses amis. Mark était toujours décidé à prendre son année sabbatique, malgré le fait que sa petite amie veuille entrer au Ministère dans les plus brefs délais, et Mathilde l'avait même poussé à faire ce qu'il voulait, pour ne pas regretter. Il partirait donc un an, et elle l'attendrait.

Pandora avait apparemment démontré à la section très privée des Langues de Plombs qu'elle pourrait peut-être être l'un d'entre eux, elle allait donc être formée pendant six mois avant d'intégrer ou non les Langues de Plombs pour y suivre pendant les trois prochaines années une formation dont tout le monde ignorait le programme. Xéno ferait sa dernière année et il voulait apparemment se lancer dans l'écriture, mais il avait encore une année pour y penser puisqu'il n'était qu'en sixième année, et son avenir l'inquiétait toujours aussi peu, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Pandora.

Et Lily s'était finalement décidée. Cela avait été long, elle avait bataillé avec elle-même très longuement, en avait parlé à ses parents, puis à Severus. Mais son choix avait été posé pendant ses dernières vacances. Lily voulait devenir briseuse de sort. Elle avait hésité avec Langue de Plomb mais n'avait pas voulu cacher quoi que ce soit à Severus, elle ne voulait pas se sentir seule face à tout cela. De plus, briseuse de sort était un métier qui pouvait l'emmener aux quatre coins du monde et Severus pourrait la suivre. Il avait même été enchanté à l'idée de découvrir toutes les plantes sorcières comme moldues peuplant tous les coins et recoins de cette planète.

Sa formation durerait un an, contrairement à celle de Severus qui pouvait durer des années puisque tout dépendait du temps qu'il mettrait à boucler le programme, puisque les études de potions sont les seules à ne pas avoir de temps impartis. Vous pouviez autant être un assistant de Maître en potion en seulement deux mois ou bien en un an, et vous pouviez également être Maître en potion en deux ans plutôt qu'en moyennes quatre années. Ceux qui mettaient du temps à finir leurs études n'étaient pas forcement les moins doués, cela pouvait être également être ceux qui prenaient le plus d'options. Severus avait pris pas mal d'options, notamment concernant la Médicomagie et la recherche, mais il avait aussi pris l'option qui lui permettait de combiner ses potions avec des runes, ce qui complèterait parfaitement le métier que faisait Lily. Sait-on jamais, peut-être aurait-elle besoin un jour…

Severus avait donc envoyé son programme et avait également pris une chambre individuelle avec un petit laboratoire de potion pour faire des potions basiques en cas de besoin et une cheminette d'où il pourrait voyager à l'international mais avec interdiction de faire venir quelqu'un, sauf si autorisation de la directrice. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Severus, du moment qu'il pouvait sortir un peu de l'école de temps en temps pour retrouver sa famille, sa Lily et ses amis… Tout serait pour le mieux ! Il avait pu prendre ses options assez chères grâce aux nombreux dons qu'il avait reçu et grâce aux Gallions qu'il avait de côté dût aux ventes de sa potion contre la pneumonie magique. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre Tom Jedusor hors d'état de nuire et tout serait pour le mieux.

HP HP HP HP

Regulus avait demandé un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore, sous couvert de parler de son avenir. En vérité, il n'en était rien. À dire vrai, Regulus ne pensait absolument pas à son avenir, il ne pensait même pas survivre jusqu'à la fin de ses années à Poudlard avec tous les raids dans lesquels il était envoyé et qui ne manquaient pas de le renvoyer chez lui bien amocher et parfois au bord de la mort. Sans compter les réunions où il se faisait torturer pour le plaisir du Lord.

Le Serpentard donna le mot de passe à la statue et monta sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il toucha une dernière fois la dernière lettre que Tania lui avait envoyée, en vérité elle les envoyait aux parents de Lily qui lui faisait parvenir et lui-même renvoyait sa réponse avec les lettres de Lily et ceux-ci se faisaient un plaisir de la poster pour lui. C'était Severus qui avait émis l'idée quand Regulus avait été un peu désespéré de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Tania, Lily avait été d'accord et ses parents étaient heureux d'aider un des amis de leur fille. Au final, ces lettres étaient ce qui faisait revivre Regulus. Tania était la seule à avoir percé sa carapace.

Tania lui racontait tout, ses cours, sa famille, sa honte d'être heureuse de la mort d'Alexandre et ses rêves après l'obtention de son diplôme. Regulus en faisait de même et cela le soulageait d'un poids énorme. Avec elle, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire semblant, du moins, il ne lui avait pas parlé de la magie, mais elle savait tout, qu'il rêvait de quitter ses parents, de la rivalité avec son frère qui le blessait bien qu'il voulait le montrer et qu'il souhaitait même se persuader du contraire, de ses rêves de voyage… Tout, Regulus lui disait tout et Tania lui répondait, imaginant avec lui un avenir meilleur…

\- Entrez, Monsieur Black. _Fit le directeur avant même qu'il n'ait frappé à la porte._

Regulus avait le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, son souffle se faisait court et il prit son courage à deux mains avant que celui-ci ne fonde comme neige au soleil. Merlin, il n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor ! Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, déboutonna les deux boutons de manchette et remonta sa manche pour dévoiler l'infâme horreur qu'il y avait sur son bras.

Dumbledore n'avait encore jamais vu la marque des Ténèbres, pourtant, une part de lui comprit. C'était le même symbole qui commençait à apparaître de plus en plus souvent dans les airs après le passage des Mangemorts. Voldemort marquait ses servants et c'était une information très intéressante à avoir. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore ne brillaient plus, l'idée d'avoir un entretien tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour parler de l'avenir d'un élève était déjà bien loin dans son esprit.

\- Je suis devenu Mangemort par choix, mais j'ai vite compris que lui et moi n'avions pas… les mêmes façons d'opérer. Le quitter c'est mourir et faire torturer et tuer votre famille. Aussi exécrable et cruelle soit-elle, je ne veux pas avoir plus de morts que je n'en ai déjà sur la conscience.

\- Pourquoi être venu, Monsieur Black ? Pourquoi me dire tout cela à moi ?

\- Parce que je veux devenir votre espion.


	37. Les ASPIC

J'ai adoré vos réactions sur ce qui arrivait à Regulus ! Et oui, un espion ! Il en fallait bien un, et cela était naturellement dans la continuité des choses, Regulus n'aurait pas pu permettre de ne rien faire d'autre pour se racheter auprès de Tania qui n'est pourtant au courant de rien !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Pour une fois, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous répondre, donc je ne vous embête pas plus ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 37 : Les ASPIC**_

Regulus se tenait droit et fier, comme à son habitude. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Directeur pour un interrogatoire en règle, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et se méfiait de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, on l'avait toujours regardé ainsi et cela ne changerait pas de sitôt. Il devenait simplement paranoïaque, il avait tellement peur qu'on le découvre et qu'on fasse du mal aux personnes qu'ils aiment. Tania était bien sûr en haut de cette liste, Severus juste en dessous.

Harry surveillait quelques fois Regulus, il avait bien remarqué son attitude plus défensive qu'avant et malheureusement cela pourrait le trahir. Il avait donc attendu que Regulus soit seul dans son lit et les tentures bien fermés par plusieurs puissants sortilèges de magies noires pour lui faire parvenir un message.

« _Personne ne te soupçonne. Relève la tête et conduis-toi comme l'héritier Black devrait le faire. Demain, troisième étage de la Tour Ouest troisième porte après le tableau des trois chevaux._ »

Regulus pensait que le message provenait de Severus bien qu'il avait pu remarquer il y a peu que les écritures ne se ressemblaient pas, mais avait mis cela sur le compte d'un sortilège. Et pour cause, il ne pouvait pas savoir que cela était écrit d'une autre main, Harry écrivait les messages en accord avec Severus pour que personne ne puisse relier Severus à quoi que ce soit ayant rapport avec Voldemort. Mais Regulus reconnaissait toujours cette écriture à la fois ronde mais très structurée, tout le contraire de l'écriture fine et rapide de celle de Severus.

Regulus brula le message et sortit un morceau de papier pour écrire à Tania, il profiterait de son rendez-vous avec Severus pour lui donner sa lettre. Après cela, il s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil un peu plus paisible qu'habituellement. Contrairement aux rencontres qu'il avait parfois avec Dumbledore, celle avec Severus était beaucoup moins stressante et le Serdaigle avait le don de réussir à le calmer. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas avec le Directeur qui se méfiait encore de lui. Sans oublier qu'il devait constamment maintenir ses barrières d'Occlumencies puisqu'il avait promis à Severus de garder secret tout ce qui les concernait, la caverne, les horcruxes et leur amitié comprise. D'un côté, révéler un seul de ces secrets l'aurait certainement fait tuer dans les plus brefs délais.

Pour se consoler, Regulus pensait à Tania et se disait que ce n'était que pour un meilleur avenir. Tania méritait bien cela, elle ne devait pas être inquiétée de mourir à chaque instant à cause de ses étranges attaques terroristes qui semaient la terreur en Angleterre depuis quelques années…

HP HP HP HP

Les ASPIC arrivaient à grands pas, il ne restait aux Infinis plus que quelques jours à Poudlard. C'était étrange, comme si tout un pan de leur vie allait se terminer avec fracas et douleur. Sept années, c'était long dans une vie, encore plus quand vous n'aviez même pas vingt ans. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ici, ils avaient parfois pleuré et souvent rit. Ils avaient combattu bravement et s'étaient lancé des maléfices pour blaguer. Ils avaient vu leurs amours naître et grandir, pour certains, ils avaient eu leur premier baiser dans ces murs, et pour d'autre, leur première fois également dans leur dortoir sous couvert de plusieurs sortilèges pour ne pas être dérangé. Ils avaient aimé, parfois détesté, râlé et créé des choses uniques, comme leur salle secrète au fond des cachots ou encore ce qui allait devenir une tradition pour chaque septième année, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore…

Arthur avait le cœur battant à toute vitesse, comme s'il était en guerre. C'était le cas, mais une guerre d'enfant, d'adolescent, et non d'adulte qui fait des morts. Il était caché derrière une statue dans l'un des couloirs du cinquième étage. Il avait à cet instant les cheveux bleu ciel, une énorme tâche rouge Gryffondor sur la joue, les mains vertes et s'il avait pu le voir, il verrait que son buste était jaune fluo. Un t-shirt à grosses fleurs roses assez laid et sa robe avait délaissé ses couleurs noires et bleues pour être rose bonbon.

Ses amis qui n'étaient pas mieux lotis que lui niveau vestimentaire et couleur de peau, étaient disséminés dans tout le château, chacun se cachant tout en cherchant l'un d'eux pour lancer un ultime sortilège. Il n'y avait plus d'amitié qui tenait, plus de couple qui rentrait en ligne de compte, c'était chacun pour soi jusqu'à ce que laideur s'en suive.

Les Infinis n'avaient fait que réviser depuis trois semaines, plongés dans leurs livres où qu'ils soient. À une semaine des ASPIC, quelqu'un avait émis l'idée qu'ils fassent une pause. Ils ne savaient même plus qui avait émis cette idée, mais avaient approuvé avec plaisir. S'en était suivie une course-poursuite les uns contre les autres dans tout le château, comme l'année passée où Severus avait plus ou moins délicatement envoyé son grand-père maternel sur les roses.

Sauf que Severus n'était pas seul contre tous cette fois-ci, et que les dégâts sur chacun étaient encore pires. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était un étage plus bas qu'Arthur, malgré son visage violet, sa main droite rouge, la gauche bleue, son avant-bras parsemé de tatouage éphémère d'araignées et sa robe vert pomme, il avait un regard si concentré détonnant tellement avec sa tenue que s'en était assez risible. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, d'assez près de Lily pour lui lancer un sortilège mais le plus loin possible pour qu'il puisse courir dès qu'elle le verrait. Il lança rapidement le sortilège avant de partir en courant alors que la jeune fille s'amusait et rageait en même temps contre son petit ami. À vue d'œil, rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'elle pouvait clairement sentir que sa petite culotte s'était volatilisée, et personne n'aurait osé faire ça, outre son tendre et détesté amour... Elle courut donc à sa poursuite pour lui rendre la noise de son or !

Poudlard était devenu pour eux un immense terrain de paintball, bien que la plupart ne sachent pas quel était ce jeu moldu qui commençait tout juste à percer dans certains pays.

Une grande partie des élèves étaient en sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, une autre s'amusait dehors par ce temps radieux, la plupart des septièmes années révisées avec acharnement et un groupe de dix élèves joués comme des gosses dans le château qu'ils avaient presque pour eux tous seuls.

Ce ne fut que quand Mark traversa un couloir et qu'il reçut neuf sortilèges en même temps que tout le monde s'arrêta. Tout le monde avait eu l'idée de voir si quelqu'un ne s'était pas caché dans leur pièce secrète, sauf qu'ils avaient eu l'idée à quelques minutes d'intervalle et que le temps que tout le monde se retrouve dans le grand couloir qui était le passage obligatoire pour y aller, ils y furent tous en même temps à des endroits différents. Dès qu'ils virent le pantalon patte d'éléphant orange fluo que Mathilde avait transformée à partir de son pantalon d'écolier, ils avaient tous lancé un nouveau maléfice sur le pauvre malheureux qui avait été le premier à avoir osé se lancer dans le couloir à la vue de tous.

Une détonation surprit les dix jeunes adultes et tout le monde baissa sa baguette avant de courir vers Mark qui était allongé au sol, sonné par les trop nombreux sortilèges.

\- Ça va, Mark ? _Demanda immédiatement l'un d'entre eux._

Le jeune homme ouvrit rapidement les yeux avant de répondre que oui, Arthur lançait déjà plusieurs sortilèges mineurs de diagnostiques, juste par précaution. Mais heureusement, Mark n'avait rien eu, outre de nouvelles couleurs encore plus ridicules sur le corps, des taches de rousseurs en forme de serpent sur les joues, son pantalon avait maintenant des petits anges rose battant des ailes, son nez avait viré du rose au fuchsia et les poils de ses bras étaient devenus roses. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ceux des bras mais ça, il ne le verrait que plus tard.

Il tourna le regard vers ses amis qui abordaient tous une mine inquiète, mais ils avaient des visages tellement ridicules que Mark ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. _Salua le Professeur Slughorn avec un sourire amusé clairement visible._ Je vois que vous trouvez un moyen de vous divertir. Vous avez bien raison ! Rien de mieux pour libérer son esprit et ainsi se remettre encore mieux au travail.

Slughorn adorait les Infinis, comme tous les Professeurs d'ailleurs. Comment ne pourrait-on pas les apprécier ? Ils n'avaient pas tous des notes excellentes dans toutes les matières mais ils faisaient de leur mieux et c'est tout ce que demandait un Professeur. Ils étaient travailleurs et aidaient toujours les autres élèves, qu'ils soient de leur maison ou d'une autre, même Serpentard !

Slughorn avait même fini au fil des années par invité la totalité des Infinis. Il lui était apparu très clairement que chacun d'eux ferait très certainement partie des grands de ce monde et aurait une grande influence dans la future société sorcière. D'ailleurs, Severus Snape était déjà influent, bien que le jeune homme ne semblait même pas le remarquer, il était bien trop humble pour cela. Mais Horace savait que la potion contre la pneumonie magique avait eu des retombées considérables sur la réputation du jeune homme dans le monde des potions, il n'était même pas étonnant qu'il ait pu entrer à l'école Supérieur de Potion française sans aucun problème. Qu'importe où Severus irait, tout le monde profiterait de sa notoriété et de son génie. Lui-même avait fait une donation anonyme, il lui aurait bien donné en main propre mais il savait que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais accepté. Il était hors de question pour l'ancien Serpentard de passer à côté d'une telle perle rare. Il s'assurait de garder des contacts réguliers avec le jeune homme, il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt !

\- Vous devriez rester ainsi jusqu'au repas, le Directeur avait beaucoup apprécié la dernière fois ! _Conseilla Slughorn en riant allégrement avant de continuer son chemin._

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour décider les dix sorciers, de toute façon le repas n'était que dans deux heures et ils n'avaient absolument pas peur du ridicule.

Horace savait que les Infinis allaient rester ainsi jusqu'au repas, il n'avait jamais remis en doute leur courage et leur amitié qui les faisaient être plus fort. Qu'importe ce que les autres pourraient dire, les élèves n'avaient aucune influence et ne pouvaient pas blesser l'un d'eux, les quelques personnes ayant essayé s'étaient retrouvées face à un mur de dix personnes ou pour deux d'entre eux, avaient été renvoyé temporairement avec des sanctions que personne à Poudlard n'était prêt d'oublier.

Le Maître en Potion alla donc voir son très bon ami Albus. Il avait une petite idée en tête et était certain que cela plairait beaucoup au Directeur...

On pouvait dire que les Infinis avaient fait sensation, personne ne cachait son amusement, certainement pas Albus Dumbledore.

\- Jul ! Tu peux faire une photo ?

Julian ne quittait que peu souvent son appareil photo, et vu que la rumeur d'un nouveau jeu des Infinis était arrivée jusqu'à lui, il avait pensé à le prendre avant de venir dans la Grande Salle. Il allait prendre une photo quand Eliz courut vers eux.

\- Hey ! Je veux être sur la photo moi aussi !

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers Severus, personne ne doutait qu'il accepterait, mais le petit sourire malicieux qu'il affichait n'augurait rien de bon pour la jeune Gryffondor. Il se tourna rapidement vers sa sœur et lui lança un sortilège qui lui fit s'élever ses cheveux en pétard et ils se transformèrent en rose avec quelques mèches argentées.

\- Tu es doué pour les sortilèges capillaires ! _Siffla Arthur avec admiration._

Et tous les Infinis y allèrent de leur petit sortilège, chacun s'était perfectionné dans une transformation spécifique, c'est un peu comme ça qu'ils pouvaient deviner qui les avait touchés. Lily, elle, était spécialisée dans les animaux bougeant sur les tenus, il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à les faire bouger sur toute une surface et avec autant de détail. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle envoya un sortilège sur la cape d'Elizabeth pour la rendre vert foncé avec des licornes galopant joyeusement au gré de leur envie.

Deux minutes plus tard, Eliz avait en plus de cela, la peau du visage violette, les cils bleu clair et les mains rouges recouvertes d'étoiles jaunes.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sans même avoir remarqué que tout le monde les regardait, y compris les Professeurs. Albus Dumbledore disait d'ailleurs quelque chose à Filius Flitwick qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, petit Professeur se leva pour s'approcher du groupe qui s'était mis en position pour une nouvelle photo, Eliz bien devant, étant la plus petite.

\- Aller ! On fait tous une grimace ! _Fit Andrew en sautant presque de joie._

Tous obéirent et Julian prit rapidement la photo avant de pouvoir éclater de rire. Eliz avait finalement reçu d'autres sorts que l'on ne voyait pas à première vue, et les autres aussi ! Mais puisque tout leur corps était coloré, personne n'avait vraiment remarqué. Les dents d'Eliz étaient jaunes fluo et sa langue verte fluo. Les autres membres des Infinis n'étaient pas mieux lotis, mieux encore, Mark avec même un cœur rose sur sa langue bleue.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! _Fit calmement mais clairement le Professeur Flitwick, avant de rire en remarquant à son tour les bouches de ses élèves favoris._ Le Professeur Dumbledore a, semble-t-il, réellement apprécié vos dons pour les sortilèges de transformation. Il aimerait que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau après le dîner. Sans retirer vos sortilèges ! _Précisa-t-il avant de partir._

C'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'Albus vit les Infinis entrer dans son bureau. Ses jeunes sorciers avaient contribué à souder les maisons entre elles, ce qu'il fallait faire plus que tout, surtout en ces périodes sombres. Il ne voulait absolument pas que tout cela parte en fumée une fois qu'ils seraient partis de Poudlard. Le Directeur voyait bien d'autres élèves prendre exemple sur eux et faire de même, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'élèves assis à la table d'une maison qui n'était pas la leur que depuis qu'ils avaient intégré Poudlard.

Les quatre Directeurs de maisons ne lui disaient même plus quand ils avaient surpris un élève dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la leur, discutant ou s'amusant tranquillement avec leurs amis. C'était entré dans les mœurs, à sa plus grande joie !

Il n'y avait que Serpentard pour déroger à la règle, bien qu'il puisse en voir certains se rebeller contre ça. Mais aux dires de Regulus Black, il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Une telle pression sur les épaules de ses si jeunes sorciers... Il fallait que tout cela cesse, rapidement. Mais en attendant, il voulait renforcer la coalition des élèves de cette école, cela serait un premier pas vers la victoire.

\- Entrez et installez-vous, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. _Fit Dumbledore en désignant les nombreux fauteuils qu'il avait fait ramener par les elfes._ Je voulais parler avec vous de ce qu'Horace Slughorn m'a rapporté. Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous vous amusiez pour arriver à des résultats aussi magnifiques et radieux ? _Dit-Il en souriant devant leurs tenues._

\- En réalité, Professeur... L'idée vient de moi. _Admit Mark._ L'été dernier, je suis allée avec ma famille jouer à un jeu moldu qui s'appelle le paintball...

Mark ne voulait pas que tout le monde se fasse punir pour une idée qu'il avait plus ou moins lancée. Il avait joué au paintball et cela l'avait beaucoup amusé, il s'était dit qu'avec la magie cela serait encore mieux ! C'était un peu ce qu'ils avaient fait en courant après Severus quand il leur avait lancé un sort de mutisme, mais cette fois-ci, ils jouaient chacun pour soi, ce qui rendait le jeu encore plus amusant et ils s'en étaient donné à coeur joie.

Le Serdaigle raconta donc ce qu'était le paintball sous l'œil attentif et amusé du vieux sorcier. Il comprit donc rapidement que les élèves devant lui avaient troqué les billes de peintures contre des sortilèges inoffensifs mais tout aussi voyants. Et personne n'était hors jeu en ayant reçu un sort, il n'y avait pas de gagnant ni de perdant, leur but n'avait été que de s'amuser sans penser une seule seconde à la compétition.

\- Monsieur Lovegood, vous êtes le seul ici qui sera encore présent l'année prochaine, seriez-vous d'accord pour essayer d'ouvrir un club pour un jeu dans ce genre ? Peut-être que Miss Grin pourrait se joindre à vous, j'imagine qu'elle ne serait pas contre…

La conversation entre le Directeur et ses élèves dura encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'ils mettent tout au point. Au final, les Infinis étaient encore plus déçus de quitter Poudlard, ils auraient tant aimé pouvoir jouer à ce jeu plus souvent !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il se fait tard ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! S'exclama Dumbledore en avisant l'heure plus que tardive. Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai deux choses à faire !

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui semblait complexe sur les élèves sans prononcer un seul mot. Les sorciers le regardaient sans comprendre ce que leur vieux fou Directeur était en train de faire. Puis il rangea tranquillement sa baguette tout en se levant, invitant d'un geste ses élèves à faire de même.

\- Je vous donne 10 points chacun pour avoir magnifiquement bien utilisé les sortilèges de métamorphoses. Maintenant, rentrez dans vos dortoirs !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, la journée avait été un peu fatigante, surtout leur course-poursuite dans tout le château qui avait duré un bon moment. Il n'y eut que Severus et Lily pour faire leur ronde de Préfet, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas la faire alors qu'ils étaient tous deux Préfets-en-Chef ! Et puis cela leur permettrait de réviser en se questionnant l'un l'autre comme ils le faisaient pour s'occuper pendant leurs habituelles rondes. Les points gagnés leur avaient fait complètement oublier le sortilège que Dumbledore leur avait lancé…

HP HP HP HP

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, l'ensemble de l'école put remarquer que les Infinis avaient toujours des couleurs de peau impossible à obtenir naturellement. Effectivement, chacun d'eux avez pu découvrir la veille au soir ou le matin même, qu'aucun sortilège ne fonctionnait pour enlever les sortilèges qu'ils avaient reçus directement sur leur peau. Ils avaient pu changer de vêtements sans aucun problème, mais ils avaient toujours la peau, les dents, la langue et les cheveux, dans des couleurs humainement impossibles à obtenir. Même les formes spécifiques, les étoiles, les cœurs, les anges et autres joyeusetés n'avaient pu être modifiés.

Quand ils virent le Directeur se lever pour prendre la parole, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, les Infinis se souvinrent de nouveau du sortilège de Dumbledore. Et au vu du sourire moqueur qu'il abordait ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'équipe professorale, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien un coup de l'homme complètement déjanté qui leur servait de Directeur !

\- Sorcières et sorciers ! Cette année, un groupe d'élèves m'a donné une idée des plus originales… Pour rendre la fin d'année scolaire des dernières années bien plus festives, j'ai lancé un sortilège sur chaque septième année pour qu'ils ne puissent pas enlever un sortilège colorant sa peau avec des sortilèges inoffensifs de coloration simples ou à motifs ! Vous pourrez ainsi montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes aptes à être un véritable sorcier, prêt à affronter ce qui vous attend dehors. Bien évidemment, seuls les sortilèges bénins sont autorisés, si un élève est pris à lancer un maléfice autre que celui changeant la couleur de peau, il sera sanctionné comme il se doit. Il est par contre strictement interdit de lancer des sortilèges en dehors de la Grande Salle et des couloirs, je vous rappelle que les septièmes années passent leurs ASPIC et que cela requière leur plus grande concentration. Si vous souhaitez enlever les sortilèges reçus, il suffira de demander à vos têtes de maisons qui se feront un plaisir de le faire, mais je demande à chacun de vous de jouer le jeu dans la bonne humeur et la camaraderie et nous aurons une magnifique photo de fin d'année à présenter à vos enfants ! Sur ce, bon appétit.

Et c'est sur ces mots que la Grande Salle explosa en murmure. Dans la journée, plusieurs sortilèges furent lancés sur les septièmes années, ceux-ci démontraient ainsi leur don pour dévier les maléfices. Harry, lui, était admiratif de l'ingéniosité de Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait fixé des règles précises qui faisaient que personne ne pouvait vraiment en abuser pour déconcentrer quelqu'un, tout en s'amusant innocemment. Mais il avait également dit quelque chose d'important, il avait joué avec le fait que les élèves de septième année seraient assez doués pour déjouer leurs camarades, cela mettait en action leur esprit de compétition pour qu'ils se prennent au jeu sous la couverture de montrer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait avoir. Cela les poussait également à ne pas enlever les sortilèges reçus pour montrer le peu de sortilèges reçus. Et c'est surtout cela qui avait fait que les Serpentards s'étaient prêtés au jeu.

Au final, malgré l'animosité qui s'était doucement mais sûrement élevée entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons, l'amusement avait pris le pas sur les enjeux derrière tout ça. Pendant les quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient à Poudlard, il n'était plus question de guerre, de survivre ou de mourir, ils avaient également pu se détendre. Et que ce soit pour se défouler en se vengeant ou juste histoire de s'amuser, chacun y avait trouvé son compte et avait joué le jeu. Une tradition était née grâce à des élèves qui s'étaient appréciés, qu'importe leurs maisons, leurs éducations, leurs classes sociales ou même la pureté de leurs sangs.

HP HP HP HP

La semaine des ASPIC avait filé à une telle vitesse que personne ne l'avait vraiment vu passer. Comme chaque année, cette semaine avait été stressante pour tous les septièmes années, sauf que cette fois-ci, il suffisait de regarder ses camarades pour réussir à se détendre, ce qui était un plus. Les examinateurs venant de l'extérieur avaient bien ri et avaient mis cela sur les excentricités de Dumbledore, pour ne pas changer.

Les dernières années étaient à présent bien en rang pour prendre la traditionnelle photo de fin d'année, les places n'étaient pas attribuées mais chaque année c'était la même chose, les Serpentards d'un côté, les Gryffondors à l'opposé, et les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles au milieu d'eux, mais toujours bien délimités par la couleur de leurs tenues d'écoliers. En réalité, c'était tellement dans les mœurs que personne n'osait jamais se mettre avec d'autres personnes que ceux de leur propre maison. Personne n'avait demandé et tout le monde pensait que cela devait être ainsi. Mais pas cette année.

La plupart des élèves allaient se ranger par maison, comme sur chaque photo de septième année depuis des décennies, mais tout le monde fut perturbé quand un groupe bien connu se plaça ensemble, mélangeant le bleu, le rouge et le jaune. Les Infinis étaient tous là, sauf Xéno qui n'était qu'en sixième année, souriant comme des fous et chahutant gentiment comme des enfants. Dans plusieurs années, l'ensemble des Infinis comprendraient que la place choisie par Severus -sous le conseil d'Harry- n'était pas totalement anodine. Les Serpentards étaient tous près d'eux, mélangeant involontairement leurs couleurs aux groupes, voulant montrer ainsi la coalition des maisons.

Plusieurs élèves avaient décidé de les imiter en voyant qu'aucun responsable ne disait rien concernant le mélange des maisons, une grande partie des Serpentards resta groupée, mais il y eut tout de même certains téméraires qui décidèrent de se lier aux autres. Ainsi, sur la photo des élèves de septième année de 1979, on put voir pour la première fois un mélange de couleur, autant de par leurs tenues qui portait le blason et les couleurs de leur maison que par les différentes couleurs qui parsemées leur peau. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient fait enlever les sortilèges reçus, quelques Sangs-Purs s'y étaient sentis obligés pour ne pas recevoir une bonne correction une fois de retour à la maison mais même certains d'entre eux avaient affirmé leurs indépendances ainsi. Pour les autres, ils regretteraient pendant longtemps de les avoir fait enlever, car cela avait été réellement les meilleurs moments de leur vie à Poudlard. Mais c'est grâce à ces regrets qu'ils pousseront leurs enfants à perpétuer cette tradition des ASPIC de septième année !

HP HP HP HP

Sept années prenaient fin, et c'était à la fois joyeux et triste. Il n'y aurait plus de réunions dans la salle commune de Serdaigle pour décoder leur livre d'or, plus de rendez-vous dans leur pièce secrète au fin fond des cachots. L'endroit avait d'ailleurs été montré à Eliz pour qu'elle puisse prendre la relève. Et au vu de ses amis venant de toutes les maisons, la relève était assurée !

Ils n'iraient plus à la bibliothèque pour réviser ensemble, il n'y aurait plus de course-poursuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour s'envoyer divers maléfices. Cette fin prenait aux tripes et les cœurs se faisaient lourds. Oui, il y avait tant de choses qui les attendaient, une autre vie, une vie d'adulte et c'était difficile pour eux car beaucoup de bons moments venaient de Poudlard. La guerre les attendait dehors, mais aucun d'eux n'y pensa vraiment, cela n'aurait fait qu'alourdir un peu plus leur cœur. Les Infinis étaient dans un wagon qui était assez grand pour tous les accueillir, fêtant la fin de leurs années d'études, fêtant leur vie, fêtant leurs amitiés et leurs amours.

Severus n'était pas très a l'aise, il sentait comme un poids dans sa poitrine. Un mal, le mal. Les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort étaient dans sa male, bien enfermés dans une boîte scellés de plusieurs puissants sortilèges empêchant l'ouverture de la boîte et sa dégradation.

Il ne voulait pas laisser cette male dans leur compartiment, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus quitter la male des yeux. Et il n'avait pas eu le choix que d'emmener avec lui ces artefacts maudits. Il reviendrait à Poudlard pour la remise des diplômes mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retourner dans la Salle-sur-Demande sans être surpris. Lui et Lily en avait d'ailleurs profiter pour faire une dernière fois l'amour dans cette merveilleuse salle qui exauce tout vos souhaits. C'était bien mieux dans un grand lit que dans le petit lit de Severus…

Severus posa nonchalamment sa main sur la cuisse de Lily, il pensa une dernière fois à Poudlard avant de se concentrer sur leur avenir…

Dans un autre wagon, quatre Gryffondors maintenant adultes fêtaient également la fin d'une ère. Les Maraudeurs étaient là, réunis pour se réjouir mais aussi pour se souvenir. Il y avait quelques mauvais souvenirs, mais personne n'y fit mention, tout cela appartenait au passé et Sirius et James avaient finalement compris et grandis. Les deux animagi étaient d'ailleurs arrivés au bout de leurs sanctions, dans une semaine ils devaient aller voir leur psychomage pour ce qui aurait dû être la dernière fois, mais tous deux avaient décidé de continuer ces séances qui leur étaient bénéfiques. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils en avaient besoin et ce fut certainement l'une des meilleures décisions qu'ils n'avaient jamais prises jusqu'ici.

Sirius avait voulu faire Auror, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lily Evans, cela ne pourrait être fait dans l'immédiat puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre devenir Auror avec déjà une grave sanction dans son dossier. Et celle-ci ne serait effacée que dans deux ans. James n'avait pas de véritable projet, il savait que le plus important serait de reprendre les affaires de son père, il le suivrait donc et apprendrait ce qu'était le rôle d'un Lord.

Peter, lui, avait décidé de travailler dans une boutique qui recherchait des objets rares, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'assez bonnes notes jusqu'ici pour faire plus amples études, il avait donc décidé de grimper les échelons jusqu'au sommet. Et Remus partait faire un tour du monde pour approfondir ses connaissances en créature magique et en défense.


	38. Le diplôme

Bonjour à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un très très long chapitre ! Le plus long écris jusqu'ici pour cette fic !

Donc, juste quelques réponses aux reviewers sans compte et je vous laisse lire après !

 **Lassa** : Il est toujours difficile de quitter une structure que nous avons quasiment toujours connu ! Aveugle ? Je suis curieuse, comment fais-tu pour me lire ? Un ordinateur qui lit ce qui est écrit ? Quelqu'un qui te fait la lecture ? Ou autre ? En tout cas pour te répondre, effectivement on pourrait presque leur donner une médaille pour service rendu à l'école, mais parfois on comprend l'importance de certaines choses que bien plus tard ;)

 **Xiu** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette longue suite te plaira ! :)

Merci **Hitori** , **Petite Anonyme** et **Stridou** ! Et bien sûr, merci à tous les autres à qui j'ai pu répondre en privé ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 38 : Le diplôme_**

Le début des vacances avait commencé fort. La première chose que Lily apprit en retournant chez elle, c'était les fiançailles de sa sœur. Pétunia était venue voir ses parents il y a quelques semaines, elle leur avait présenté l'homme avec qui elle était. Vernon Dursley, un homme qui avait l'air gentil, aux dires de ses parents. Si Harry avait été là pour entendre ça de la bouche de ses grands-parents, il aurait plutôt dit que c'était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite. À vrai dire, cela n'était pas étonnant, qui se ressemble s'assemble !

Mais Lily avait été blessé que sa sœur ne lui annonce pas, qu'elle n'ait pas attendu son retour de Poudlard pour au moins lui présenter l'homme. Elle savait que Pétunia faisait toujours tout pour ne pas venir chez ses parents quand elle y était, et dire qu'elles avaient été proches quand elles étaient enfants… Mais c'était définitivement de l'histoire ancienne…

Du côté de Regulus, ce n'était pas mieux. Le jeune homme était rentré à la maison, espérant rapidement pouvoir retourner voir Tania qu'il avait pu voir seulement deux fois en réussissant à s'évader de l'école pour la retrouver les week-ends où tout le monde allait à Pré-Au-Lard. Sauf qu'à son retour de Poudlard, il découvrit l'état plus qu'inquiétant de son père. Lord Black était d'une pâleur à faire peur, on aurait presque dit qu'il était déjà mort si l'on ne voyait pas son buste bouger irrégulièrement au rythme de ses respirations difficiles.

\- Père ! Par Merlin, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Son père ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait l'œil vitreux et ne semblait même pas le voir. Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter le jeune homme, il se retourna pour voir sa mère, ayant l'air toujours aussi aimable qu'à son habitude.

\- Il est malade depuis quelques mois, mais c'est un Black ! Tout ira bien ! _Grogna-t-elle sans même saluer son fils._

\- Vous avez été à Ste Mangouste ?

\- Ste Mangouste ? Et puis quoi encore ! Allez, sors d'ici ! Il a besoin de repos !

Regulus sortit de la pièce, à son avis, son père n'avait pas besoin de repos mais plutôt de soins. Mais il savait que ses parents avaient toujours refusé d'aller à Ste Mangouste. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et que lui-même refusait d'aller voir l'infirmière de peur qu'elle voie les mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçus, il s'était dit que ses parents cachaient peut-être la même chose que lui. Après tout, eux aussi avaient dû être élevés avec la même éducation qu'il avait reçue d'eux. Lui-même n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu un Médicomage de Ste Mangouste, dans les cas les plus graves, un Médicomage privé qui était aussi un vieil ami de la famille et sous couvert d'un sortilège inviolable pour ne rien révéler avait été amené, mais l'homme était mort il y a quelques années de cela déjà. Et les Black n'avaient pas assez confiance pour faire appel à un autre, même sous couvert d'un autre sortilège inviolable.

Regulus sentait que son père allait mourir, il était même presque déjà mort. Il fut surpris de ne rien ressentir, son père était le plus gentil de ses deux parents, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un bon et honnête homme. Il avait toujours été violent et agressif, il faisait juste un peu moins preuve d'imagination quant à ses punitions. Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires et prit garde à cacher sous couvert de plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire, les lettres de Tania qu'il gardait précieusement. De toute façon, tout puait la magie noire dans cette maison, personne ne sentirait la différence. Puis, il sortit rejoindre Tania qui devait travailler tard ce soir…

HP HP HP HP

\- Sev ? _Appela timidement Eliz._

Rien que la façon dont elle l'avait appelé fit stopper net Severus, cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il courrait partout. Il avait reçu le résultat de ses examens, il avait obtenu toutes ses ASPIC avec des Optimals dans toutes les matières, même en histoire de la magie qu'il pensait avoir totalement ratée !

Après cela, il avait envoyé ses résultats à l'école Supérieur de Potion pour confirmer son inscription, puis il avait reçu la liste de ses fournitures scolaires. La quasi-totalité des livres étaient achetés par l'école puis remboursé par les élèves puisqu'ils avaient dans leur liste des livres dans plusieurs langues différentes qui étaient parfois difficiles à trouver si vous n'étiez pas dans le bon pays. Mais Severus avait tout de même dût se racheter des robes de sorcier pour l'école, une tenue complètement de protection pour les ingrédients dangereux ainsi qu'une sacoche spéciale potionniste pour ranger les plantes qu'il cueillerait dans son cours de ramassage et préparation des plantes.

Puis, il avait accompagné Lily faire ses propres achats quand elle-même avait reçu la confirmation de son inscription de l'académie des sortilèges. Elle avait eu de très bonnes notes à ses ASPIC. Elle n'avait pas eu que des Optimals, mais avait tout de même obtenu toutes ses ASPIC. Elle s'était surtout concentrée sur ce qu'elle voulait avoir pour poursuivre ses études, donc l'arithmancie et les sortilèges. Elle avait surtout péché en astronomie et en histoire de la magie, n'obtenant qu'un Effort Exceptionnel, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle espérait. C'était fou de voir à quel point ses études n'avaient plus la même valeur à ses yeux depuis qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait après Poudlard. À son entrée dans le monde magique, elle voulait montrer qu'elle était la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, prouver qu'une « _Née-Moldue »_ pouvait parfaitement y arriver. Elle avait même jalousé pendant longtemps Severus qui avait de meilleures notes qu'elle. Puis tout avait changé, elle avait appris pour la guerre, ils avaient été en danger, elle savait que Severus jouerait un rôle très important dans cette guerre et elle voulait être à ses côtés. Avoir les meilleures notes n'était plus aussi important, survivre l'était. Faire en sorte que Severus survive avec elle aussi. Avoir un Optimal en histoire de la magie n'était finalement plus aussi important !

Ensuite, Severus avait fait des potions contre la pneumonie magique, beaucoup de potions ! Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait pour les prochaines vacances et ne voulait pas être à court, il ne savait pas non plus s'il pourrait la faire à l'école. Il avait donc passé de très nombreuses heures dans son laboratoire, entouré de ses chaudrons, fabricant encore et encore ses potions. Sa mère avait abandonné l'idée de l'en faire sortir, elle lui apportait donc ses repas directement dans son labo et il n'en sortait que pour faire un tour à la salle de bain et pour dormir quelques petites heures. Cela avait duré quatre jours entiers, jusqu'à ce que Severus ait assez de potion pour l'année entière !

Et toute cette semaine, il avait vu toutes les personnes buvant sa potion, certaines presque soignées, d'autres en cours de traitement, et certains nouveaux. Bien que la pneumonie magique était assez rare, à l'échelle d'une planète, cela faisait tout de même pas mal de sorciers venant de tous les pays pour voir Severus. La potion était de plus en plus connue et Severus et Eileen devaient souvent avoir recours au sortilège de traduction oral pour se comprendre. Il fallait donc plus de temps pour se comprendre. Mais il y avait aussi de nouveaux patients qui venaient pour divers problèmes pulmonaires, ceux-ci étaient automatiquement dirigés vers les Langues de Plomb pour qu'ils étudient les effets de la potion sur d'autres maladies pulmonaires que la pneumonie magique. Severus voulait assister à cela, pour voir si sa potion était réellement efficace sur d'autres maladies, mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait encore moins de temps libre.

Severus se retourna pour regarder sa petite sœur, elle semblait presque renfermée, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Où était donc passée la Gryffondor joyeuse et pleine de vie ? Ailleurs, apparemment.

\- Oui, Eliz ?

\- Est-ce que tu as le temps pour… heu… jouer aux échecs ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._ Enfin, peut-être plus tard si tu n'as pas le temps… _Finit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible._

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent immédiatement. Eliz n'aimait pas vraiment les échecs, elle n'était pas très douée mais préférée de toute façon les jeux plus sportifs, elle avait toujours la bougeotte ! Alors si elle lui proposait un jeu que lui aimait sans qu'elle n'apprécie plus que cela, le constat était clair pour Severus. Il avait délaissé sa sœur bien trop longtemps. Cela n'avait bien sûr pas été dans son intention, il avait voulu faire le plus de choses possible au début de ses vacances pour pouvoir vraiment en profiter après. Mais il est vrai que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec Eliz ni avec Lucy et ses parents d'ailleurs. Il se promit de remédier à cela rapidement et prit le temps de réfléchir rapidement pour donner une réponse à Eliz qui perdait peu à peu espoir d'avoir une réponse positive au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée ! _Fit Severus avec un sourire radieux_. Mais je dois vérifier quelque chose avant. Va mettre un bon pantalon et des baskets, et attends-moi dans le hall, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Eliz ne se fit pas prier et alla rapidement dans sa chambre pour troquer sa robe contre un jeans et ses chaussures ouvertes contre des chaussures de sport. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais elle adorait déjà l'idée de passer du temps avec Severus, et encore mieux, de ne pas devoir jouer aux échecs pour cela.

En attendant, Severus avait rejoint la cheminette et appelait son ami, Arthur. Severus savait que le jeune homme avait dû rentrer de ses vacances hier, c'était en partie dû à cela qu'il n'avait pas encore tenté de récupérer la bague des Gaunt.

\- Arthur ? C'est Severus ! _Cria le Serdaigle en croisant les doigts pour que son ami soit là._

Il attendit de longues secondes avant d'avoir l'idée de sortir sa montre astronomique pour lui demander dans combien de temps Arthur allait lui parler. Quand il vit les aiguilles montrer ce qu'il avait compris comme étant moins de cinq minutes, il fut rassuré.

Severus se demandait s'il allait voir les parents d'Arthur, en réalité, il ne les avait jamais vus. Arthur n'en parlait pas, ses parents étaient comme absents de sa vie, toujours à vadrouiller à droite et à gauche et quand Arthur était trop jeune pour rentrer chez lui quand ils étaient à Poudlard, c'était souvent un oncle ou une tante qui venait le chercher. Severus n'avait jamais osé poser de questions, mais vu toutes les fois où il était allé voir Arthur, il avait vite compris que son ami vivait quasiment tout seul. Quand Arthur était venu chez lui pour une semaine pendant les dernières vacances, il avait presque l'air émerveillé de découvrir enfin une vraie vie de famille. Il savait aussi qu'il avait eu plusieurs longues conversations avec Thomas et que le jeune homme en était ressorti bouleversé mais profondément reconnaissant.

\- Sev ? Je pensais qu'on devait se voir que la semaine prochaine ! Un problème ?

\- Bonjour. Excuse-moi de t'inquiéter, tout va bien. _Affirma Severus avec un sourire désolé._ Il s'avère que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps libre ses derniers temps et j'ai malheureusement un peu délaissé ma famille… Je voulais savoir... Ça tient toujours pour me prêter deux balais ? Je voudrais me faire pardonner auprès d'Eliz…

\- Oh ! Bien sûr ! _Répondit Arthur avec soulagement._ Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour aller les chercher, j'arrive !

Severus se recula de la cheminette et se releva, satisfait. Il fit abstraction du fait qu'Arthur avait les cheveux en pagaille, une marque de suçon dans le coup et la braguette de son pantalon ouverte. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir !

\- Eliz, je suis devant la cheminette, tu viens m'aider ? _Appela Severus dans le couloir._

La jeune fille déboula comme une fusée, semblant excitée à l'idée de s'amuser avec Severus, qu'importe ce que son frère avait prévu.

\- On va faire quoi ? Dis, on va où ? _Demanda-t-elle, tellement heureuse qu'elle parlait à toute vitesse._

\- On ira dans le jardin, mais quelqu'un doit justement m'apporter quelque chose pour qu'on puisse s'amuser pleinement !

Eliz se tourna donc vers la cheminée, attendant impatiemment que quelque chose ou quelqu'un en sorte. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Arthur s'écroula dans le salon, les bras chargés de ses balais de course. Il avait voulu faire rapidement et n'avait pas pris le temps de réduire les balais ou encore moins de faire plusieurs tours pour les amener deux par deux. Peu importe ce que Severus voulait faire sur un balai, Eliz était aux anges ! La jeune fille avait découvert le vol à Poudlard, jusque là elle avait été trop malade pour voler et après elle avait eu tellement de choses à découvrir que l'envie de voler ne s'était jamais vraiment manifestée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte enfin sur un balai, à Poudlard.

Severus put tout de même voir une pointe de déception qu'il comprit rapidement quand Arthur lui fourra les balais dans les bras pour repartir vers la cheminée et que la déception quitta les beaux yeux de sa petite sœur.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais Andrew m'attend…

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! Va-t'en d'ici avant que je ne puisse oublier ce que tu viens de dire ! _Grogna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher d'imaginer Arthur et Andrew ensemble, et la raison qui fait que son_ ami _était complètement débraillé._

Eliz était de nouveau heureuse, et amusée. Elle avait pensé qu'Arthur resterait, elle aimait vraiment bien Arthur tout comme les autres amis de son frère, mais elle voulait Severus pour elle seule. Severus en fut bêtement heureux, il pouvait manquer à quelqu'un… Quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de lui, pouvait avoir envie de passer du temps avec lui ! Outre Lily, il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait ressentir la même chose ! Déjà qu'avec Lily, il y avait encore des jours où il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver…

\- Tu me les rendras quand tu reviendras la semaine prochaine ! À vrai dire, tu peux même les garder plus longtemps, je ne m'en sers jamais. Mes parents me les achètent pensant que j'aime voler alors que ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

Severus prit cela pour ce que ça voulait dire, les parents d'Arthur ne connaissaient pas leur fils et achetaient sûrement ses balais pour acheter son amour. Ce n'est que quand Arthur repartit et que Severus posa un à un les six balais qu'Arthur lui avait apportés qu'il remarqua les deux coffres au sol. Cela l'étonnait encore moins que son ami se soit écroulé en arrivant, six balais en plus d'un gros coffre et d'un légèrement plus petit, il s'était assuré lui-même de chuter en arrivant. Une chute magistrale qui avait tellement fait rire Severus et Lily qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu les coffres avant cela.

Il ouvrit le premier coffre, un set complet de balles de Quidditch, cela pourrait être utile, ils n'utiliseraient certainement pas les Cognards bien trop dangereux pour des néophytes comme eux, mais pourquoi pas le Souafle et le Vif d'or… Dans le deuxième coffre plus petit se trouvait un set de jeu de Quodpot. Ce jeu serait parfait ! Ce jeu était parfait, même à deux ! Surtout qu'Arthur avait apparemment reçu la version ultime.

Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour faire voler les coffres et les balais jusqu'au jardin. En expliquant les modifications des règles qu'ils allaient faire pour pouvoir jouer à deux. Normalement, le Quodpot se jouait par deux équipes de onze joueurs, il n'y avait qu'une seule balle que les joueurs se lancent et qu'ils doivent mettre dans un pot que l'on place à l'extrémité du point de lancement de la balle. L'équipe mettant la balle dans le pot remporte un point. La difficulté résulte dans la particularité de la balle, elle était inventée pour exploser, si un joueur avait le malheur de la tenir alors qu'elle explosait, le joueur était éliminé de la partie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un joueur qui remporte cent points à son équipe. La version ultime d'Arthur faisait que l'on pouvait mettre ce que l'on voulait dans la balle lors de son explosion, il suffisait simplement de lancer un sortilège pour le remplir d'eau, de bulles ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Surtout que la balle se ferait toujours aussi légère, qu'importe ce qu'elle contient, c'était donc parfait pour pimenter le jeu et bien s'amuser ! Et par ce beau temps, ils pouvaient se permettre d'être trempés, qu'importe, de quelle substance.

Severus posa le pot à l'autre bout du jardin, le pot était comme un tout petit chaudron étant juste assez grand pour y faire tomber la balle. Il sortit la bouteille qui se trouvait dans le coffre et mit le liquide dans le pot, c'était une potion qui empêchait la balle d'exploser une fois mise dans le pot. Cela évitait de voir la balle exploser à votre visage alors que vous ne faisiez que la reprendre pour la remettre en jeu.

Severus et Eliz prirent le temps de voler quelques minutes avec les différents balais. Il y avait trois Brossdur 5, un Brossdur 3 et deux Comètes 260, les Comètes et un des Brossdur 5 devaient être quasiment neufs, car il n'y avait même pas une écorchure sur le bois. Arthur n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il ne s'en servait pas souvent, c'était presque du gâchis pour des balais qui étaient tout de même les meilleurs de cette époque. Après s'être habitué quelques minutes à voler – Severus n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en vol- ils décidèrent de jouer tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Eliz était aux anges, jouer au Quodpot était super, mais jouer avec Severus était encore mieux ! Après deux heures, Thomas, Eileen et Lucy étaient rentrés de leur balade sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver des vêtements à la petite dernière de la famille Et puisque la petite dormait, ils acceptèrent la proposition d'Elizabeth et de Severus et jouèrent avec leurs enfants. Personne n'était éliminé, mais ils comptaient tout de même les points. Rapidement, tout le monde s'était retrouvé couvert d'eau, de mousse à raser, de confettis, de savon, de peinture ou d'autres substances plus ou moins agréables à sentir ou à voir. Eileen redescendit quand le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Lucy l'avait averti qu'elle s'était réveillée, cela sonna comme la fin de leur jeu. La nuit commençait à tomber et il était finalement temps pour que tout le monde aille prendre sa douche car les sortilèges de nettoyage n'arrivaient pas à bien enlever l'odeur infecte que Thomas et Severus avaient eu le malheur de recevoir.

\- C'était vraiment une bonne après-midi ! _Avoua Severus à Harry en s'écroulant sur son lit._

\- C'est vrai ! _Admit Harry de bonne grâce._ En plus, ta mère vole vraiment bien !

\- Oui, je trouve aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela, je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait voler !

Severus souriait comme un idiot. Il prit une feuille de parchemin pour écrire un rapide message à Lily, la jeune fille était chez ses parents, Pétunia avait dû organiser un repas dans un restaurant avec sa famille et celle de son futur époux pour présenter ses parents à ses beaux-parents. Lily savait que Pétunia aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là, mais elle voulait elle aussi voir qui sa sœur allait épouser. Plus les années passaient, plus Lily se rendait compte que la perspective d'une réconciliation s'éloignait elle aussi…

\- Tu as déjà joué au Quodpot, toi ? _Demanda soudainement Severus, un peu nerveux sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant : la vie d'Harry._

\- Jamais. Je n'ai joué qu'au Quidditch.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as dit avoir fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison. Tu devais être vraiment bon.

\- Assez. _Admit Harry._ Voler est comme une seconde nature pour moi, j'ai adoré ça dès que j'ai quitté le sol. Ça me manque souvent.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit pourquoi voler dans les airs… _Fit Severus, songeur._

\- Exact. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. _Répondit Harry._ Il n'y a pas la même adrénaline, je sais que je pourrais traverser le sol, il n'y a pas cette peur de s'écraser, cette sensation du vent sur le visage, le cœur qui bat tellement fort que tu le ressens dans toute ta poitrine…

Severus resta songeur un petit moment, parfois il en arrivait à oublier que l'existence d'Harry ne devait pas être facile. À vrai dire, le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait jamais. Et pourtant, quand Severus s'imaginait à sa place, il devinait que cela devait être très dur à vivre.

\- Je suis désolé. _Murmura-t-il à Harry._

\- Ne le sois pas. J'ai choisi ma mort.

\- Tu t'es tant sacrifié…

\- Si seulement tu savais à quel point… _Murmura si bas Harry qu'il pensa que Severus n'avait pas entendu._

Mais Severus avait entendu, et dans le noir de sa chambre, Harry ne vit pas les quelques larmes que Severus pleura pour son ami qui avait tant fait pour lui, tant sacrifié peut-être même plus qu'il ne le saura jamais…

HP HP HP HP

Lily était installée bien droite à côté de son père, à un bout de la table, à l'autre bout il y avait Pétunia qui était à côté de leur mère. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait face à elle Marjorie Dursley, la grande sœur de Vernon Dursley, elle était comme son frère et ses parents, rustre, étroite d'esprit, égocentrique et raciste. Elle avait également un sacré penchant pour l'alcool, qu'elle devait tenir parfaitement vu qu'elle en était à son troisième verre de whisky et qu'elle ne semblait même pas faire la différence avec de l'eau !

La jeune femme s'était fait une opinion assez claire sur la famille Dursley, elle ne les aimait pas. Une part d'elle-même lui disait que Pétunia avait parfaitement choisi, Vernon était exactement comme elle, avec un caractère plus prononcé cependant. L'hypocrisie sortait par tous les pores de sa peau et il semblait la regarder avec mépris. Ils en étaient arrivés à la fin du repas pour que Lily comprenne ce que ces regards voulaient dire, il savait ! Pétunia lui avait dit !

Mais pire encore, elle manqua d'avaler son morceau de gâteau de travers quand elle entendit dire par cet homme qu'ils allaient se marier d'ici trois semaines ! Trois semaines ! Lily n'en revenait pas, si rapidement ? Apparemment. Mais comme depuis le début du repas, elle ne dit rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être juste une spectatrice de cette horrible mascarade, le parfait repas de présentation entre deux familles. C'était à vomir ! Surtout quand on voit la belle famille ! Lily se sentait mise totalement de côté, et elle en était finalement presque heureuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être heureuse de ce mariage et avait le bonheur de ne pas faire un scandale dans ce restaurant en disant haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait des Dursley à sa sœur. Étrangement, elle pensait qu'elle avait au moins ce point commun là avec Marjorie Dursley qui ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste quant au fait de voir son frère se marier avec Pétunia. Lily se serait tout de même passée d'un point commun avec elle, quel qu'il soit !

Une fois sortie du restaurant, Lily et ses parents prirent la voiture pour rentrer, sa sœur et son futur époux en prirent une autre, il allait déposer sa sœur chez eux et rentrerait après. Cela lui laisserait le temps du voyage pour parler à ses parents, puis le restant de la nuit pour se disputer avec sa sœur. Une longue soirée en perspective…

\- Dans trois semaines ? _Commença Lily aussitôt rentrée dans la voiture de ses parents._

\- Oui, nous avons aussi été un peu choqués que cela se fasse aussi vite. Nous te l'avions dit ! Dimanche 12 Aout 1979

\- J'avais compris la date, mais pas l'année, je crois. Pour moi, il n'était pas concevable qu'ils se marient aussi tôt !

Les Evans se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions. Aucun d'eux n'aimait vraiment les Dursley, Vernon pouvait encore passer, parce qu'il jouait les hypocrites et faisait tout pour plaire à sa belle-famille, mais les autres…

\- Quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant pour ton mariage, Pet ? _Demanda Lily à Pétunia en essayant de rester calme._

Ils étaient finalement rentrés et Pétunia venait tout juste de passer le pas de la porte. Elle prit son air le plus hautain, un air qu'Harry reconnaissait parfaitement bien puisque c'est celui qu'elle lui avait servi tout le long de sa vie, chaque fois qu'elle punissait Harry quand il affirmait avec raison que c'était Dudley qui avait tout fait pour saboter son travail ou salir la maison. Harry qui était venu pour pouvoir assister à ce repas de « _famille_ » qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde s'attendait presque à entendre sa tante dire « _Mon Dudleynouchet d'amour ne ferait jamais une telle chose !_ » avec un air tellement offensé qu'il y croirait presque. Merlin, qu'il détestait cette femme ! Même après toutes ces années !

\- Nos parents te l'ont bien dit ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais déplacée juste pour te le dire ! _Affirma sèchement Pétunia, blessant volontairement sa sœur._

Quelque chose se brisa en Lily. L'espoir qu'elle avait de se réconcilier avec sa sœur venait de se détruire avec ces mots. Severus lui avait dit et répété que sa sœur était jalouse d'elle, qu'elle avait voulu être une sorcière elle aussi et que cela en plus de la méchanceté qu'elle avait en elle avait fini par la ronger et que peu de choses pourraient lui faire reprendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle perdait en agissant ainsi. Elle aurait beau tout faire, si Pétunia ne voulait pas revenir vers elle, alors cela ne servait à rien qu'elle essaie encore et toujours.

Lily releva la tête, empêcha ses larmes de couler et regarda froidement sa sœur. Pétunia fut presque choquée de voir cette expression sur le visage de Lily, jamais elle ne l'avait regardée ainsi.

\- Tu as raison, Pétunia.

La voix de Lily était si calme que cela déconcerta tout le monde, même leurs parents qui assistaient avec impuissances à une nouvelle scène entre leurs deux filles. Mais d'habitude, Lily finissait par crier, puis pleurer, et Pétunia faisait comme si rien ne l'a touché et détournait le regard pour ne pas voir. Les Evans n'étaient pas idiots, l'attitude de Pétunia était puérile, mesquine et blessante envers Lily, mais elle restait leur fille, quoi qu'elle dise et fasse.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne viendrai pas à ton mariage.

Pétunia eut un sourire méchant qui rappela à Harry celui que Drago Malfoy pouvait avoir face à lui, un sourire plein de mépris et d'arrogance, démontrant qu'elle n'y croyait en rien et pensait déjà avoir gagné la partie.

\- Si tu ne viens pas, n'imagine pas que je viendrais au tien, si un jour tu décides de te marier… Vu la vie de dévoyée que vous, les monstres, vous devez avoir…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Pétunia. Tu ne verras jamais tout ce que nous, monstres, nous pouvons faire. Tu n'auras jamais la chance de t'émerveiller grâce à ce que nous pouvons faire avec la magie, c'est pourtant ce que tu désirais ardemment, non ? _Demanda Lily avec pour la première fois face à Pétunia, un air moqueur et mesquin._ Je n'escompte pas t'inviter à quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec le monde magique. Tu as prouvé à maintes reprises que ton étroitesse d'esprit n'avait aucunement sa place dans le monde sorcier !

D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, Lily rassembla ses affaires sous le regard admiratif que Pétunia ne put cacher en voyant sa sœur faire de la magie pour la première fois.

\- Papa, maman. Excusez-moi mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Je suis fatiguée de me disputer. Je crois bien que j'ai passé l'âge de ses chamailleries enfantines…

Sa mère et son père vinrent l'embrasser sans rien dire, ils comprenaient Lily. Elle avait toujours été la plus ouverte, la plus gentille et aimante. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que Lily n'avait pas essayé de passer du temps avec sa sœur, elle avait essayé de recoller les morceaux, s'était même effacée pour laisser place à sa sœur. Mais Pétunia semblait penser qu'elle ne recevait jamais assez d'attention, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de venir la voir plusieurs semaines pendant les vacances et de tout faire pour la contenter. Mais Pétunia n'en avait jamais assez là où Lily se satisfaisait simplement d'avoir un peu de temps avec ses parents. Les Evans se demandaient toujours comment ils avaient pu élever deux filles aussi différentes. Même si Lily n'avait jamais été une sorcière, les deux jeunes femmes étaient l'opposée l'une de l'autre, et ce depuis toute petite. Finalement, c'était peut-être une chance que leur benjamine soit une sorcière, sinon elle aurait sûrement été écrasée par le caractère mesquin de sa sœur aînée. Mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Lily partit rejoindre Severus, Harry était déjà parti le réveiller pour qu'il puisse désactiver les protections de la maison. Lily put ainsi voir Severus en pyjama, l'attendant le regard un peu inquiet sur le pas de la porte. Dès qu'il l'avait vu transplaner, il avait ouvert les bras et elle courut s'y réfugier, laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas voulu montrer à sa sœur.

Pétunia vit son propre jeu cruel se retourner contre elle, elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur sa sœur et cela la peinait étrangement. La jeune femme ne regrettait pas d'avoir blessé sa sœur, bien au contraire, elle aurait aimé lui faire encore un peu plus de mal en l'invitant à son mariage, montrant à sa jeune sœur qu'elle aussi pouvait se marier, être la personne la plus importante et l'éclipser enfin. Pétunia n'avait jamais compris que Lily souhaitait simplement avoir une sœur, mais aveuglée par sa jalousie envers elle, Pétunia ne voyait que le fait que sa sœur était toujours considérée comme plus belle et plus intelligente qu'elle, en plus d'avoir la chance d'être une sorcière. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par la colère et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur, peut-être aurait-elle compris l'importance qu'aurait pu avoir Lily dans sa vie.

HP HP HP HP

Severus se tenait droit, ses yeux balayaient les alentours faisant attention au moindre signe de danger tout en serrant fermement sa main sur sa baguette. Lily était près de lui, tout aussi attentive à son environnement pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Le petit chemin sinueux avait à lui seul l'air un peu glauque, peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'ils savaient jusqu'où il allait mener ou peut-être parce que la nature avait repris ses droits et qu'il semblait y avoir une aura malfaisante autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas, mais ils n'aimaient pas cela.

Harry était là, lui aussi était sur ses gardes. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous les trois en terrain inconnu. Récupérer la bague des Gaunt dans cette lugubre maison qui avait dû voir tant d'atroces évènements, c'était leur objectif mais ils avançaient à l'aveuglette. La bague était dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt, c'est tout ce que savait Harry, et il n'aimait pas en savoir si peu. Il y avait été seul plusieurs fois pour repérer les lieux, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver la moindre trace de cette maudite bague, pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là, il le sentait.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry pour savoir qu'elle avait été laissée à l'abandon depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. La nature avait également repris ses droits sur la maison, déjà quand les Gaunt y habitaient Harry avait pu voir que rien n'avait été entretenu, mais à présent, c'était comme si la nature essayait de dissimuler la maison entre ses racines et ses feuilles.

Ils ne voyaient même plus les murs, les devinant juste derrière la mousse et les feuilles qui recouvraient entièrement la bâtisse. Severus et Lily sortirent leur baguette en lançant plusieurs sortilèges devant eux pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun piège, mais Voldemort était puissant et rusé. Quand Severus toucha la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il fut violemment projeté en arrière, emportant avec force Lily qui était derrière lui et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux contre un arbre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour amortir la chute, il avait été bien trop concentré à savoir si quelque chose les attendait après l'ouverture de la porte, il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils ne réussiraient même pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Severus ! Lily ! Merlin, ça va ?

Severus reprit assez conscience pour se dégager de Lily qu'il écrasait, Harry voyait avec inquiétude une rigole de sang sortir de la tempe de sa mère.

Harry lança un sortilège de soin basique pour soigner les blessures mineures ainsi que les égratignures sur le couple. Severus fut celui qui reprit connaissance le premier, il se jeta immédiatement auprès de Lily, faisant fit de sa propre douleur qui lui vrillait le crane. Lily ne reprenait pas connaissance, il lança lui aussi quelques sortilèges que Pomfresh leur avait appris lors d'un cours optionnel au soin d'urgence, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne prit pas une minute de plus pour réfléchir et transplana avec Lily devant la maison d'Arthur. Le garçon les attendait dans le jardin pour pouvoir agir le plus rapidement possible, seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir revenir aussitôt ! Quand il vit Lily inconsciente dans les bras de Severus, et son ami le regard perdu et légèrement affolé, il courra jusqu'à eux.

Le Serdaigle ne quittait pas Lily des yeux et ne lâchait pas sa main, Arthur lançait gracieusement des sorts autour de la jeune femme et après de longues minutes, il fit venir deux potions que Severus reconnu facilement. Lily avait un trauma crânien, sûrement dû à son choc contre l'arbre, et elle avait aussi quelques os de fêlés, les côtes, quand Severus lui était tombé dessus. Sa main serra un peu plus fortement celle de Lily, Merlin, il n'avait pas voulu la mêler à tout ça ! Mais c'était une Gryffondor ! Elle voulait être avec lui, l'aider, mais si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait été le seul blessé. Elle avait amorti sa chute, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver…

Après s'être occupé de Lily, Arthur lança plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostics à Severus, mais il ne réagissait toujours pas, regardant encore et toujours Lily. Severus était en état de choc. Harry essayait de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'entendait que cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était de sa faute, il avait embarqué Lily dans tout ça, il avait été imprudent en touchant la porte sans même la vérifier d'un sort.

Arthur donna à Severus une potion de paix qu'il but sans même faire attention à ce qu'il prenait, la culpabilité lui étreignant la poitrine avec force et douleur. Puis, il but également une potion de sommeil sans rêves, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Severus s'endormit aux côtés de Lily, les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés malgré la potion de paix.

De son côté, Harry culpabilisait aussi, il avait lui-même lancé plusieurs sortilèges dans toute la maison avant que Lily et Severus ne viennent. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier les portes, il avait peut-être raté autre chose aussi. De plus, il n'était pas vivant, peut-être que certains sortilèges ne s'activaient que quand il y avait une réelle présente physique dans la pièce. C'était trop dangereux d'y retourner pour le moment, Harry devrait revérifier de nouveau la maison avant qu'ils n'y retournent, sans compter le fait qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la maison sans se faire éjecter trois mètres plus loin. Heureusement qu'ils avaient Arthur pour les remettre rapidement sur pied !

Ledit Arthur était installé dans un fauteuil face à ses amis, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les jambes et les épaules tremblantes, seul signe montrant qu'il pleurait. L'ancien Serdaigle avait peur pour ses amis, il avait peur et il était en colère. Pourquoi Severus s'était engagé dans une telle mission ? Qui la lui avait donnée ? Et pourquoi n'en parlait-il à personne ? Tant de questions, tellement, sans réponses lui convenant.

Severus avait déjà risqué sa vie tant de fois, Arthur ne pouvait que s'imaginer la pression qui était exercée sur les épaules de Severus. Et encore, il ne savait pas tout, il se doutait qu'il y avait plus qu'il ne le savait. Severus était quelqu'un de secret, de puissant et malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré, il était tout de même solitaire. Quasiment seul face à la guerre et ce qui l'attendait. Arthur pleura plusieurs longues minutes, il pleurait le poids du fardeau qu'avait Severus sur les épaules, il pleurait pour la guerre qui faisait des ravages chaque semaine, il pleurait sur leur solitude qu'il comprenait mais n'acceptait pas. Merlin, ils n'avaient même pas vingt ans ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la guerre les fasse déjà autant souffrir ?

Pour des sorciers pensant que la guerre n'était que pour des moldus sans intelligence et n'apprenant pas de leurs erreurs, les sorciers en avaient fait une belle. Ils avaient eu l'audace de croire que tout cela était au-dessus d'eux, et la guerre les avait fauchés avec puissance et dévastation, sans même qu'ils ne l'aient vu venir…

HP HP HP HP

Lily s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, Severus avait passé son temps près d'elle, s'inquiétant de son inconscience malgré le fait qu'Arthur l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal. Harry, lui, était retourné à la maison des Gaunt pour lancer plusieurs sortilèges sur la porte, il s'était rendu compte que le sort de répulsion qui avait touché Severus et Lily n'était que le plus gentil posé sur la porte. Plus les sorts lancés étaient puissants, plus la réponse à ses sorts était violente. S'il avait été vivant, il serait mort. Lily et Severus ne pouvaient pas revenir à la maison des Gaunt, c'était trop dangereux. Ils auraient aimé récupérer le plus rapidement cet horcruxe, la guerre faisait bien trop de morts, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne s'y connaissaient pas assez pour rentrer dans la maison sans manquer de mourir. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, attendre que Lily apprenne de ses études de briseuse de sort pour pouvoir entrer dans la maison des Gaunt sans encombre.

Avec un peu de chance, Lily en aurait appris assez d'ici les prochaines vacances, mais Harry préférait presque attendre la fin des études de Lily pour revenir, il préférait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Mais il savait que Severus et Lily voudraient revenir le plus tôt possible pour récupérer cet horcruxe. Il le comprenait, lui aussi le voulait, mais lui avait survécu assez longtemps pendant la guerre pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps pour avoir plus de chance de réussite plutôt que de foncer tête baisser sans réfléchir. Cette attitude Gryffondorienne lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes et avait même fait tuer plusieurs personnes par sa faute...

La célébration des remises des diplômes allait changer les idées d'Harry, mais pas forcément en mieux. Voir Severus et Lily se préparer pour cet évènement important dans la vie d'un sorcier ne faisait que lui rappeler que lui n'avait pas fait sa dernière année à cause de la guerre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ron qui n'aurait sûrement pas travaillé plus qu'à son habitude, Hermione qui aurait été dans tous ses états à l'approche des ASPIC mais elle n'avait pas eu la chance de les passer. Et Ron, tout comme lui, n'avait pas eu la force de faire sa dernière année, pas sans Hermione…

Tant de vies gâchées, et tout cela à cause d'un seul homme ! La poitrine d'Harry se serrait de douleur, il voyait Severus et Lily dans leurs robes de sorcier. Les tenues étaient pour tous les mêmes pendant la remise des diplômes, une robe de sorcier noire avec le blason de leur maison au niveau de la poitrine, côté cœur mais aussi le blason de Poudlard en grand au niveau du dos. Et sur chacune des deux manches, on pouvait voir deux filaments aux couleurs de leur maison tourner l'un autour de l'autre, et ce, jusqu'aux épaules. Ils avaient également un chapeau pointu, normalement, c'était le premier chapeau que vous portiez à votre entrée à Poudlard, même s'il était souvent trop petit pour la tête des élèves qui avaient légèrement grandi depuis leur onze ans. Mais c'était une tradition pour montrer le chemin parcouru depuis leurs premiers pas à Poudlard, c'était symbolique et tout le monde se prêtait au jeu, il y avait même certaines familles sorcières qui achetaient un autre chapeau pour la deuxième année de leur enfant, gardant le premier précieusement justement pour leur remise des diplômes.

Sur ce chapeau étaient accrochés différents rubans, il y en avait au moins un aux couleurs de la maison de l'élève, les autres dépendaient de ce que vous aviez fait à Poudlard. Ces rubans étaient envoyés aux élèves en même temps que leurs résultats aux ASPIC, ils ne savaient donc pas forcement à l'avance les différents rubans qu'ils allaient recevoir. Il y avait des rubans classiques dont tout le monde connaissait la signification comme celui argenté pour avoir été Préfet et celui doré pour avoir été Préfet-en-Chef, rubans que Severus et Lily avaient tous les deux reçus. Tous les Infinis avaient un ruban vert sombre, démontrant qu'ils avaient fait partie du Club de Slughorn.

Mais il y en avait d'autres, plus rares comme le ruban blanc avec une baguette et un os entrecroisés, signifiant que l'élève avait fait partie de l'élite qui avait assisté Pomfresh pour en apprendre plus en Médicomagie, puisque ce signe était celui de Ste Mangouste. C'était Arthur qui avait eu l'honneur de porter ce ruban qu'on ne voyait qu'une ou deux fois par an. Mais encore plus rare, Severus avait un ruban aux armoiries de Poudlard pour avoir secouru un élève en détresse. Ce ruban lui avait été donné pour l'attaque qu'avait subi Lily, bien que du point de vue de Severus, il n'avait absolument rien fait, mais sa mère lui avait dit que c'était pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et que personne ne saurait jamais, comme faire disparaître Narcissa Malfoy du monde sorcier.

\- Vous êtes tellement beaux. _Fit Harry avec un sourire tendre que personne ne put voir._

\- Merci. _Répondit Severus en rougissant légèrement._

Les familles de Severus et Lily leur dirent exactement la même chose avant de partir pour Poudlard. Les Evans étaient heureux de revoir Poudlard et cette fois pour un évènement bien plus heureux que la première et dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été, pour l'agression de leur fille. Il ne manquait qu'une personne, Pétunia. Lily l'avait appelé pour l'invité au début des vacances mais Pétunia avait refusé avec véhémence, arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu des monstres. Pétunia avait pensé que sa sœur insisterait et qu'elle aurait la chance d'y aller en faisant semblant d'y être forcée, mais après sa dispute avec Lily au sujet de son mariage, sa jeune sœur ne lui avait plus parlé et n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Pétunia avait raté sa chance, et elle ne faisait que commencer à le comprendre.

Tout le monde s'installa dans les gradins du fond, outre les élèves de septième année qui étaient devant, attendant qu'on les appelle. Les parents moldus étaient assez impressionnés de se retrouver là et regardaient tout autour d'eux pour ne pas rater une seule seconde le moindre signe de magie. Et de la magie, il y en avait ! Que ce soit les différentes créatures sorcières passant au loin dans la forêt ou à la surface du lac, les différents parchemins qui volaient jusqu'au podium pour atterrir dans les mains d'Albus Dumbledore ou encore les différents diplômes flottant à côté du podium, attendant patiemment leur propriétaire, tout ici rappelait qu'ils étaient dans le monde sorcier.

\- Bonjour à tous ! _Commença calmement Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, accompagné par tous les Professeurs derrière lui._ Chers élèves, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir une dernière fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour vous remettre votre diplôme. Vous êtes arrivés la première fois en tant que tout jeune sorcier ayant tout à apprendre, vous repartirez d'ici en tant que sorcier accompli, votre diplôme en main. Chers parents, nous sommes également heureux de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois, ou pour la première fois, dans notre merveilleux château qu'est Poudlard.

Le Directeur continua son discours et présenta les différents Professeurs ayant suivi les élèves pendant sept longues années, un peu moins pour les options. Puis, il arriva au moment que tous parents et enfants attendaient, le moment de savoir qui était le major de promotion. C'était une information secrète, il n'y avait que le corps enseignant qui savait qui été cet élève et l'élève en question qui avait reçu une petite note en plus de ses résultats pour lui dire qu'il devait préparer un discours en vue de ce jour. C'est pour ça que les élèves s'isolaient généralement pour ouvrir leurs résultats d'ASPIC, il n'était pas obligatoire de garder l'information secrète pour leur famille, mais certains essayaient de faire la surprise, mais beaucoup étaient bien trop heureux pour pouvoir le cacher bien longtemps. Cependant, l'élève qui était désigné cette année savait ce que c'était de garder un secret, il n'avait donc rien dit à personne, outre un être à qui il ne pouvait cacher grande chose…

\- Maintenant, j'appelle votre Major de promotion pour faire le traditionnel discours de fin d'année. Cet élève a obtenu les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières et a toujours fait de son mieux pour être disponible à quiconque en faisant la demande à Poudlard, quelle que soit sa maison. Je demande donc à Severus Snape-Grin, major de promotion, Préfet pendant deux ans et Préfet-en-Chef, de venir faire son discours.

Severus se leva sous les applaudissements et certains cris de joie de ses camarades et de sa famille. Il était heureux d'être appelé par son nouveau nom, il avait été officiellement adopté il y a deux jours, être appelé ainsi pour la remise des diplômes était pour lui l'apothéose de son adoption. Il avait maintenant une famille, un père, deux sœurs. Eliz devra attendre l'année prochaine quand leurs parents se marieraient pour pouvoir être officiellement adoptés par Eileen, mais cela serait fait, sans aucun doute.

Un ruban aux couleurs de toutes les maisons avec une bordure argentée et dorée apparue à la vue de tous sur son chapeau, aux côtés de ses autres rubans. Tous ceux dans l'entourage de Severus se doutaient qu'il serait le major de promotion, mais puisqu'il n'avait rien avoué et qu'ils ne voulaient pas le blesser si par malheur cela n'avait vraiment pas été lui, ils n'avaient pas insisté. Severus s'avançait fièrement jusqu'à l'estrade, souriant avec bonheur, le regard amusé en voyant et entendant ses amis et sa famille si heureuse pour lui et un peu outrée qu'il ne leur ait rien dit. Le jeune homme sortit fébrilement le parchemin qu'il avait mis un bon moment à écrire et qu'il savait à présent presque par cœur. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les mains étaient moites et ses jambes grelottaient un peu, il lui semblait soudainement qu'il aurait peut-être préféré se retrouver devant la maison des Gaunt plutôt que d'être face à cette foule bien trop grande à son goût.

\- Il y a bientôt sept ans de cela, nous sommes tous arrivés à Poudlard avec des espoirs et des rêves plein la tête. On était à la fois émerveillé et inquiet de savoir où nous allions atterrir. Votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. C'est ce que le Professeur McGonagall nous dit juste avant notre répartition, mais il s'avère qu'au fil des années, j'ai découvert une autre vérité. _Fit Severus à la surprise de tous._ Je dirais plutôt que Poudlard est comme une seconde maison. Nous avons été répartis dans différentes maisons pour être entourés des personnes les plus aptes à nous aider tout le long de ces sept années, mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre avec les autres maisons. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai rencontré des personnes incroyables dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Severus fit une pause lourde de sens et d'émotions. Il n'était plus aussi difficile de parler qu'au début, tout venait naturellement et les mots s'enchaînaient sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Maintenant que nous avons passés sept ans à nous voir grandir et évoluer, une nouvelle vie nous attend. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'en dépit de ce que l'on nous a appris, c'est à nous de décider de notre avenir, nous qui allons construire le monde de demain. Alors, essayez, faites des erreurs et persistez jusqu'à réussir à atteindre vos buts. Peu importe ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie, faites de ce monde un monde meilleur, faite de votre vie quelque chose dont vous pouvez être fier. Qu'importe ce que veulent vos parents pour vous, peu importe que le monde ou même vos amis et votre famille croient en vous ou non, vous écrivez votre histoire et soyez-sûr qu'elle mérite que l'on se batte pour elle.

Le discours de Severus résonnait étrangement dans l'esprit des élèves, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient choisi un chemin de vie qui se conformait à ce que voulaient leurs parents. Mais Severus Snape avait raison, c'était eux qui allaient vivre leur vie. Il était bien évidemment bien plus simple d'entendre et d'accepter ces mots plutôt que de les appliquer. Mais déjà, le message était passé. Du côté des Professeurs et des parents, personne ne s'était attendu à un tel discours. Certains Sangs-Purs auraient aimé le faire taire et haïssaient déjà Severus Snape-Grin pour oser dire et penser de telles choses, alors que les autres approuvaient les dires de ce jeune homme qui avait presque l'air trop mûr pour son âge.

\- Et si je pouvais oser ajouter encore une petite chose en étant sûr que la longueur de mon discours n'atteigne pas le temps qu'a duré le dernier match de Quidditch… _Fit-il en souriant, s'attirant les rires des élèves et Professeurs au souvenir du dernier match Serdaigle/Serpentard qui avait duré plus de cinq heures._ J'espère croiser votre route un jour ou l'autre, et découvrir que nous avons tous fait du chemin, et qu'en plus de faire honneur à notre maison, à Poudlard et au monde sorcier, nous faisons honneur à ses sept longues années pendant lesquelles nous nous sommes côtoyés et pendant lesquelles nous avons partagé des moments importants de notre vie. Merci à tous.

Severus termina son discours sous les applaudissements, autant des élèves que des parents et des Professeurs. Puis, quand le calme fut revenu, Dumbledore prit un parchemin et le tendit à Severus puisque la tradition voulait que le major de promotion reçoive en premier son diplôme.

\- Monsieur Severus Snape-Grin, je peux dire au nom des Professeurs et de moi-même que nous avons tous été heureux de vous enseigner tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir. Vous étiez un élève assidu, doué et respectueux, nous savons que votre avenir vous réserve de grandes choses et nous avons été heureux d'avoir été là pour vous voir évoluer pendant sept années et d'avoir eu la chance de vous transmettre ce que nous savions. Au nom des Professeurs de Poudlard, de moi-même ainsi que du Ministère, nous sommes heureux de vous remettre ce diplôme avec les félicitations du jury pour avoir obtenu un score parfait qui n'avait pas été atteint depuis de très nombreuses années. Toutes nos félicitations, Monsieur Snape-Grin.

Dumbledore et Severus se serrèrent la main, une photo souvenir fut prise par le photographe officiel de Poudlard qui était chargé de prendre une photo de chaque étudiant lors de la remise des diplômes. Une boule d'émotion monta dans la poitrine de Severus, c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Il dépassa Dumbledore et alla saluer un à un ses professeurs, même ceux avec qui il n'avait pas eu cours.

Puis il descendit en regardant la foule, observant ses amis criant de joie pour lui, et sa famille lui faisant de grands signes. Et la cérémonie continua ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, le temps que chaque élève récupère son diplôme. Puis, ils se remirent tous à leur place, alignés les uns aux côtés des autres, leur diplôme en main et un sourire éclatant sur le visage, puis, ils prirent leur baguette et firent voler leur chapeau le plus haut possible avant de lancer un sortilège dessus le faisant exploser comme un feu d'artifice, laissant simplement retomber leurs rubans avec leur nom derrière.

Ça y était, ils étaient des adultes, des sorciers accomplis. Certains allaient tout de suite travailler alors que d'autres continueraient leurs études pour se spécialiser. Ils étaient tous là, regardant leur chapeau se faire désintégrer par leur propre sortilège. D'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois, tous seraient confrontés à la guerre, à la question de savoir dans quel camp ils se mettraient, à savoir s'ils devaient fuir le pays ou combattre, qu'importe leur camp. D'ici quelque temps, résonnera dans leur esprit le discours de Severus Snape-Grin, major de leur promotion et ils se demanderaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de leur vie pour qu'elle soit quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier.

Et parce que même quand on sait que la guerre nous attend en dehors des murs de Poudlard, même si l'on n'a pas été dans la même maison ou que l'on a eu quelques accrochages pendant ses sept années, les anciens élèves de l'année 1979 se mirent à parler et à rire entre eux, oubliant la couleur du blason de leur maison accroché à leur tenu. Et parce que parfois, même ce que l'on a vécu de pire dans notre vie peut se transformer en une difficile mais très bonne leçon, James Potter et Sirius Black se dirigèrent vers Severus et Lily.

\- Merci ! _Fit James en tendant la main vers Severus._

\- Pour avoir fait de nous de meilleures personnes. _Termina Sirius en tendant la main vers Lily Evans._

Et parce que Severus et Lily n'avaient plus rien eu à reprocher aux deux Gryffondors depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en sixième année, ils leur serrèrent la main chacun leur tour en signe de paix.


	39. Le revirement

Bon, réponses rapides aux reviews Guest et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

 **Hitori** : Les fins nous donnent toujours une petite envie de poésie ! ;)

 **Lassa** : Tu as parfaitement compris mon message sur les raisons qu'on poussait Pétunia a donné autant d'attention à Dudley et à ne faire qu'un seul enfant (bien qu'on puisse également se demander si ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont été obligé d'accueillir Harry (ce qui n'aurait effectivement rien changé de mon point de vue)). Pour les ligiciels, effectivement je sais qu'il existe pas mal de différent procéder pour les aveugles et je trouve ça tout autant magnifique de pouvoir adapter les différentes technologies aux différents handicapes. Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'on peut tous en avoir besoin un jour ! En tout cas, merci de ta (très) longue réponse ! ;)

 **Lils** : Effectivement, nous allons voir dans ce chapitre qu'Harry n'est pas omniscient ! J'espère que tu adoras tout autant ce chapitre, c'est un ptit mélange de tout ^^

Et pour une réponse un peu plus général à tout le monde : Effectivement, ce chapitre 38 sonnait un peu comme une fin, parce que s'en était une. Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi ça a toujours sonné comme ça et y a toujours le stress de vous demander ce qui vous attends après qui s'ajoute un plus à tout ça... J'espère effectivement que le discours de Severus en fera réfléchir plus d'un, même si j'ai bien peur que beaucoup ne s'en rendent compte que plus tard !

Merci également à **Petite Anonyme** , **Xiu** et **Stridou** , d'ailleurs en parlant de Xiu et Stridou... Est-ce que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir le même pseudo ou est-ce que vous aviez envie de me mettre deux reviews sur le même chapitre ? ^^

En tout cas, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos suivis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 39 : Le revirement_**

Les Infinis s'étaient tous réunis chez Arthur pour fêter la fin de leur étude. Les parents du jeune homme avaient assisté à la remise des Diplômes et étaient repartis presque aussitôt. Arthur n'avait rien dit, il s'était tenu bien droit, ne montrant aucun sentiment. Cependant, à la fin de la cérémonie, quand Arthur avait vu ses parents s'approcher pour le féliciter, il avait l'air si rayonnant et si fier. Puis, ils étaient partis tout aussi vite, avant même qu'il ait pu présenter ses amis à ses parents, avant même qu'il n'ait pu être réellement heureux.

Arthur les avait regardés, sentant à peine la main d'Andrew serrer douloureusement la sienne. Ses parents ne faisaient plus vraiment partie de sa vie depuis qu'il avait l'âge de 8 ans, depuis qu'ils étaient apparemment bien trop occupés par leurs soi-disant obligations. Arthur se souvint encore une fois de ce que disait sans cesse son père : « _L'amour est une faiblesse, fils. Tu dois toujours penser que tu es seul et que ceux qui se disent tes amis ne le sont pas vraiment parce qu'ils te lâcheront à la première occasion pour se sauver eux-mêmes._ »

Oui, son père avait eu raison. L'amour qu'il avait pour eux était une sa faiblesse, mais celui qui le liait à Andrew et ses amis était une force. Contrairement à ce que son père avait dit, ses amis ne l'avaient jamais lâché, pas même devant le danger. Ils avaient été bien plus fidèles et aimants que ne l'avaient jamais étés ses parents !

Arthur ferma son esprit pour ne pas pleurer, non, il ne pouvait pas le faire pour eux, ils ne le méritaient pas. À partir de ce jour, il était seul. Une pression sur son épaule le fit relever les yeux. Thomas Grin était devant lui, le regardant avec tendresse et douleur. Thomas Grin était devenu pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à un père alors qu'il ne le connaissait que seulement depuis quelques mois. Il lui avait parlé, il l'avait compris. Thomas avait adopté officiellement Severus, il était son père, mais quand son regard se tourna vers son ami, il n'y vit aucune jalousie de lui voler l'attention de son père. Peut-être qu'ils étaient comme des frères, il avait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur pour ne pas être seul, peut-être que Severus pourrait tenir ce rôle…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva dans l'étreinte féroce de Thomas, Andrew l'avait lâché et il s'accrochait presque désespérément à cet homme. Il entendait à peine ses amis et leurs parents essayer de l'ignorer, et cela le soulageait un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde alors que son cœur venait tout juste d'être brisé. Thomas ne brisa pas l'étreinte, il avait attendu que ce soit l'homme qui le fasse, et cela lui prit pas mal de temps avant de calmer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à ses amis, bien qu'il se doutait qu'ils avaient deviné ses larmes. Quand Arthur releva finalement la tête, il était seul avec Thomas, ses amis et leurs parents semblaient bien plus loin, là où ils ne pourraient pas être vus d'eux. Thomas essuya les larmes des yeux du jeune homme et lança un sortilège pour ses yeux rouges, il se doutait qu'Arthur ne voudrait pas qu'on le voie ainsi.

Arthur l'avait remercié, et Thomas avait simplement hoché la tête en souriant, le poussant de nouveau à rejoindre ses amis et leurs parents. Tout ça était maintenant derrière lui, Arthur profitait simplement de sa vie, de ses amis, d'Andrew.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous ! _Fit Xenophilius avec tristesse._

\- T'ennuyer ? Mais on compte sur toi pour te faire inviter chez les Serdaigles et déchiffrer les énigmes du livre avec eux ! _Fit Severus pour lui changer les idées._

\- Et faire de notre jeu le meilleur de Poudlard ! _Renchérit Mark._

Les Infinis comprenaient parfaitement leur ami, eux aussi étaient inquiets de se retrouver seuls dans une autre école ou dans un nouveau travail. Au moins, Xeno aurait ses marques, eux découvriraient tout. Puis il avait toujours les énigmes du livre des Serdaigles, il était d'ailleurs bien le seul sixième année à avoir été au courant pour le traitement spécial que recevaient les septièmes années, et comme promis il n'en avait parlé à personne.

\- Et si on choisissait un nom tous ensemble pour ce jeu ? _Demanda Pandora avec excitation._

Et ils se lancèrent tous dans la recherche d'un nom pour leur jeu, l'alcool coulant dans leurs veines n'aidant absolument pas à rester sérieux. Cela alla du RiddikulusGames au Prend-ça-dans-ta-face en passant par des noms magnifiques comme Poilrose ou encore BodyColor. Quoi qu'il en soit, en fin de soirée, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver un nom, et même s'ils l'avaient fait, ils doutaient de pouvoir s'en souvenir le lendemain !

HP HP HP HP

Le mariage de Pétunia était arrivé, puis était passé. Bien qu'elle ait dit haut et fort à sa famille qu'elle avait de toute façon aucune envie d'y voir sa sœur, elle s'était tout de même attendue à la voir débarquer à la dernière minute. Mais Lily n'était pas venue et Pétunia avait fini par comprendre que si elle voulait revoir Lily, il faudrait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et sa fierté l'en empêchait, ainsi que sa jalousie. Elle avait donc rapidement changé de sujet en se disant qu'elle recontacterait sa sœur quand elle serait une femme accomplie, avec une belle maison à la faire pâlir d'envie ainsi qu'un magnifique petit bébé.

Pétunia doutait fortement du fait que ce misérable Severus Snape puisse lui offrir tout ça un jour, après tout, vu la baraque miteuse dans laquelle il vivait, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela réussissait d'être sorcier ! Ce que Pétunia ne voulait pas voir, c'est qu'on pouvait être pauvre autant dans son monde que dans celui de sa sœur, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec sa sœur et qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'entendre ses parents en parler qu'elle ne savait même pas que le jeune homme avait déménagé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et qu'en plus de cela, il avait déjà commencé sa renommée dans le domaine des potions.

Les Evans avaient voulu parler de la maison magique de Severus et de sa famille, ils y étaient régulièrement invités, au moins deux week-ends par mois et tout ce qu'ils y voyaient les émerveillaient toujours à chaque fois ! Pétunia aurait pu y être invitée si elle ne s'était pas conduite ainsi, si elle avait essayé de comprendre sa sœur ou au moins de parler calmement avec elle. Mais sa chance était passée, et elle allait faire semblant de l'oublier en s'occupant exclusivement de la famille qu'elle voulait fonder avec Vernon Dursley, son époux.

HP HP HP HP

Regulus avait repris son apparence des dernières vacances, plus le temps avançait et moins il aimait cela. Il avait la sensation de trahir Tania, il n'était pas vraiment lui comme ça, mais il détestait être lui ! Sa seule joie de vivre était de voir Tania, presque tous les jours puisqu'elle n'était plus obligée de travailler pour rembourser l'homme qui la violait. Elle continuait tout de même, bien qu'un peu moins qu'avant. Elle avait plus de temps pour réviser, et plus de temps avec Regulus.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient rapprochés, peu à peu, doucement, mais irrémédiablement. Regulus avait finalement compris ce qu'il ressentait, un amour doux et paisible, il n'était bien que quand Tania était là, près de lui. Mais il avait tellement de secrets… Et même s'il lui parlait du monde sorcier et qu'elle l'acceptait, il devrait un jour lui dire pour le tatouage sur son bras, celui qu'elle caressait, étrangement fascinée chaque fois qu'ils avaient fini de faire l'amour. Car oui, ils avaient sauté le pas, Regulus n'avait pas pu résister, Tania n'en avait même pas eu envie.

Sauf que Tania était maintenant libre de vivre sa vie alors que lui s'était enchaîné à une vie de souffrance. Rien que de penser à Tania le renvoyait à toutes ses erreurs, Merlin, si ses parents ou Voldemort apprenaient qu'il aimait une moldue… Et encore, si cela n'avait que concerné sa propre mort, il ne se serait sûrement pas trop inquiété, mais le fait est qu'il risquait également la vie de Tania. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, son petit rayon de soleil…

\- Tu as l'air bien songeur…

Tania le regardait avec inquiétude, elle savait que beaucoup de zones d'ombres planaient au-dessus de Regulus, mais elle ne se faisait pas de souci sur ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre mais pour lui. C'était un jeune homme marqué par la souffrance, elle l'avait su dès qu'ils avaient commencé à se déshabiller et qu'elle avait senti sous sa peau les marques de ses cicatrices. De ses trop nombreuses cicatrices. Il n'y avait que peu d'endroits de son corps qui n'étaient pas marqués et elle avait pu voir la souffrance dans ses magnifiques yeux quand elle avait retracé pour la première fois les cicatrices sur sa peau. Regulus était un homme dangereux, elle le sentait, mais il était également un homme fragile et sensible qui ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, elle en était certaine. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec tant de tendresse ? Son si prévenant et si gentil Regulus…

\- Ce n'est rien… Je me suis souvenu que j'allais bientôt devoir t'abandonner une fois de plus pour mes études…

Ce n'était pas totalement la réalité, mais pas vraiment un mensonge non plus. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, elle était vraiment la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée et il allait devoir passer encore une année loin d'elle.

\- On continuera à s'écrire et à se voir les week-ends, ça sera toujours possible au moins ? _Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude._

\- Bien sûr.

Il ferait tout pour la voir, il se ferait même virer de Poudlard s'il le fallait. Qu'importent ses études de toute façon, une pierre tombale l'attendait déjà…

Elle caressa une cicatrice un peu plus longue que les autres au niveau de son épaule gauche. Chaque fois qu'elle caressait une cicatrice, il se souvenait du moment où il l'avait reçue, et il se demandait comment elle ne pouvait pas haïr ce corps laid qu'elle touchait avec tant de tendresse. Pour une fois, c'était son père qui lui avait donné cette cicatrice. Feu, Lord Black, puisqu'il était mort il y a deux jours de cela d'une infection du sang qui n'aurait pu se soigner à Ste Mangouste mais les guérisseurs auraient pu retarder sa mort pendant de longues années, pas que la mort de son père ne le dérangeait vraiment. Il tressaillit légèrement en se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait reçue pour hériter de cette cicatrice. Il avait osé remercier Jack, leur ancien elfe de maison que Sirius avait d'ailleurs tué peu de temps après. Son père était là et ne lui avait pas pardonné son acte de gentillesse, il avait pris le couteau qu'il avait à porter de main et avait entaillé son fils sur vingt bons centimètres…

\- Tu me diras tout, un jour ?

\- Promis.

Regulus savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, il lui dirait tout, il lui devait la vérité. Mais l'année prochaine, après sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir faire sa dernière année à espionner ses camarades de chambre et être sans cesse sur ses gardes sans avoir le droit d'avoir ces moments privilégiés avec Tania. Après, si elle l'abandonnait, il serait de toute façon en plein dans la guerre et vivrait donc juste pour mourir.

Alors que la main de Tania commençait à bouger pour aller vers une cicatrice qu'il avait héritée du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas avoir réussi à rallier Severus à la cause, il bascula au-dessus de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa tendrement, espérant bientôt tout oublier dans ses bras…

HP HP HP HP

Severus était nerveux, nouvelle école, nouvelle vie. Il n'y avait plus Lily et même aucun ami avec qui il pourrait discuter pour essayer de se détendre un peu, il n'avait aucun point de repère, mais il allait faire ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, les potions.

Il écoutait attentivement le discourt d'introduction à l'école Supérieur des Potions. Ici, pas de cours superflus, tous les cours étaient en rapport avec les potions. Histoire des Potions et des plantes dans le monde sorcier, ou encore sortilège et métamorphose pouvant être utilisé sur plantes et potions. C'étaient des matières de bases qu'il avait eues à Poudlard mais celles-ci seraient uniquement centrées sur qu'il pourrait faire en tant que futur Maître en Potion. Severus avait bien sûr de la botanique, et quand ce programme serait terminé, lors de son prochain semestre, il avait décidé de prendre la botanique avancée pour savoir faire sa serre. Severus savait qu'il ne serait pas un potionniste achetant ses ingrédients, pas tant qu'il pourrait les avoir chez lui pour être certain de la qualité.

Et bien évidemment, il y avait les nouvelles matières qu'il découvrirait et qui constitueraient la plus grande partie de ses heures de cours. Les différents ingrédients et leurs interactions, la fabrication d'une potion dans tous les conditions, risques et dangers de la fabrication de potion, préparation d'ingrédients rares, débat entre chercheurs, optimisation des Potions, et la dernière matière qui n'avait pas vraiment d'heures accordées était la confection de nouvelles potions ou l'amélioration de celles déjà existantes. Cette dernière était spécifique au programme de recherche que Severus avait choisi, il avait donc au minimum 4h pars jour de libre pour faire ce travail qui n'avait aucun programme prédéfini puisque c'était à l'élève de se prendre en charge. La directrice elle-même qui venait voir où en était la recherche des élèves puisqu'elle était une précurseure dans ce domaine. Une note leur était attribuée en fonction de la pertinence de leur recherche et de l'obtention d'un résultat. Bien entendu, la note était essentiellement basée sur la qualité du travail théorique de la recherche puisque certains travaux pouvaient prendre des années. Un élève qui arrivait donc à améliorer plusieurs potions basiques n'aurait pas systématiquement une meilleure note qu'un élève n'ayant jamais réussi à aboutir à un résultat fini avant la fin de ses études. La notation devait tout de même être assez compliquée à faire !

Severus comprit rapidement que l'école Supérieur de Potion n'aurait rien à voir avec Poudlard. Ici, il n'y avait pas de maisons pour départager les élèves, ils n'étaient même pas classés par années puisque tout dépendait des options choisies et du temps que vous mettriez à boucler le programme. Certains élèves avec plusieurs années d'études pouvaient se retrouver dans l'une de ses classes spécialisées parce qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi cette option plus tôt, c'était vraiment du cas par cas et mélanger ainsi les élèves rendait l'apprentissage encore plus intéressant et efficace. Il n'y avait que les cours d'histoire ainsi que celui de métamorphose et sortilège que Severus apprendrait avec les premières années, mais ces cours n'avaient lieu qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines pendant un an pour l'histoire et une fois par semaine pendant six mois pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges mélangés en un seul et même cours. Pas de quoi marquer vraiment les sorciers avec qui il allait travailler. Les choses sérieuses commençaient pour Severus, et il en était heureux.

\- Le couvre-feu, et quand je parle de couvre-feu je veux dire le moment où il ne sera plus possible de rentrer dans l'école puisque vous aurez le droit de circuler librement dans les couloirs pour faire des potions nécessitant toute votre attention. Il est à 22h en semaine et 1h du matin les vendredis et samedi soir. Bien sûr, ceux ayant une cheminée privée pourront circuler librement puisqu'ils n'auront pas à passer par le surveillant de nuit, Monsieur Morphée, pour rentrer dans l'école. Nous sommes très à cheval sur la surveillance, nous avons de nombreuses plantes rares et dangereuses que vous étudierez certainement pendant vos études, et certaines potions nous sont toutes aussi précieuses, veuillez comprendre que nous faisons cela pour votre sécurité comme pour la notre. Tout élève ne respectant pas le règlement de l'école se verra attribuer un blâme, au bout de trois cela sera l'exclusion temporaire d'une semaine et vous comprendrez rapidement à quel point une semaine de cours en moins peut être un véritable manque à vos connaissances ! Après ce renvoi, vous avez encore la chance d'avoir le droit à trois nouveaux blâmes et cette fois ce sera l'exclusion définitive. Comprenez bien que vous êtes maintenant des adultes et que vous êtes ici pour faire un métier précis, méticuleux et des plus sérieux. Nous nous attendons donc à ce que vous preniez les potions et vos études de la même façon, et si cela n'est pas le cas, alors vous pouvez d'ores et déjà partir, vous n'avez pas votre place dans cette école.

Personne ne bougea, et Severus se demanda pendant un instant si des élèves avaient déjà enfreint le règlement autant de fois pour se faire virer. Lui ne le ferait pas, même s'il n'avait pas demandé d'avoir une cheminée avec l'accès à la cheminette jusqu'en Angleterre, il doutait de rentrer aussi tard à l'école, il n'aurait certainement pas le temps !

La Directrice termina enfin son discours et invita tous les élèves à prendre leur repas. Au contraire de Poudlard, les plats volèrent jusqu'aux tables et les élèves se les passaient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus et qu'un plat vint automatiquement le remplacer. À vue d'œil, ils étaient une petite centaine de nouveaux et environ cent « _anciens_ » élèves. Severus allait apprendre au cours des prochaines semaines qu'une bonne moitié des nouveaux élèves arrêtaient l'école avant la fin de la première année. Certains se faisaient renvoyer parce qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à faire la fête tous les soirs, la plupart étant des enfants de riches ne voulant pas spécialement faire ce métier, une autre partie arrêtait tout simplement parce qu'ils trouvaient que cela ne leur convenait pas et les autres étaient tout simplement virés à cause de trop mauvais résultat. D'ici l'année prochaine, ils ne seraient pas plus d'une centaine d'anciens élèves, entre les plus anciens qui termineraient leurs études, les nouveaux qui n'étudieraient qu'une année pour devenir de bons brasseurs et assistants, cela ferait d'eux un plus petit groupe auquel Severus pourrait peut-être s'habituer.

Ce fut le ventre un peu noué par l'inquiétude que Severus commença son repas. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Mais il ne connaissait vraiment personne ici ! Il essayait de suivre les conversations mais malgré les sortilèges de traduction automatique posés sur ses oreilles, il y avait tellement de langue différente qu'il avait du mal à se fixer sur une seule conversation.

\- Bonjour ! _Fit une jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui._ Tu es Severus Snape, c'est ça ?

\- Heu… Oui, c'est bien moi…

Vu l'aisance de la jeune fille, elle était une ancienne élève et bien qu'elle n'était pas vieille, elle semblait être plus âgée que lui. Une Française au vu des sonorités qu'il entendait derrière le sortilège de traduction.

\- Enchanté, je suis Emma Simon. La Directrice m'a parlé de toi.

\- Ah ! Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il, inquiet d'avoir déjà des problèmes._

\- Je suis celle qui a créé la potion expérimentale pour les vampires que tu as réussi à identifier dans son bureau. _Fit calmement la jeune fille._ Je suis impressionnée, tu es le premier à avoir réussi à l'identifier du premier coup d'œil ! Elle m'a dit que tu avais un point de vue intéressant sur le sujet, en fait, elle m'en a touché quelques mots mais j'aimerais en parler plus en détail avec toi, je peux ?

Elle montrait la place à côté de Severus et il hocha simplement la tête. Elle était la jeune fille qui avait créé la potion expérimentale pour les vampires ! Ce n'était qu'un début mais elle était tout de même plus proche d'un résultat qu'aucun potionniste avant elle ! Elle s'installa donc à côté du jeune homme en créant une place qu'il n'y avait pas entre lui et un autre premier année qui se décala rapidement. Elle posa un sortilège d'intimité et commença à manger tout en discutant avec Severus sur les théories des différents sangs sur les vampires ainsi que les changements que procurait un calice sur l'organisme du vampire.

Une conversation très intéressante pour les deux jeunes sorciers. Severus se décontracta petit à petit en parlant de ce qu'il aimait le plus faire dans la vie, les potions et partager ses idées. Pandora était à sa formation pour devenir Langue de Plomb, mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour avoir un point de vue différent du sien, et encore différent de celui de Pandora. Tout cela était vraiment fantastique et stimulant !

\- Mademoiselle Simon ! _Appela calmement un surveillant en touchant l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta._

Elle désactiva les sorts d'intimités qu'elle avait posées autour d'elle et Severus et se rendit enfin compte que la salle avait été désertée par les anciens élèves.

\- Je me doute que vous devez être dans une conversation des plus intéressantes, cependant, Monsieur Snape va devoir faire le tour de l'école avec ses camarades.

\- Oh oui ! Excusez-moi ! _Dit-elle en se levant soudainement._ On se verra plus tard, Severus. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

Severus eut juste le temps de la remercier avant que la jeune fille ne parte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'il entendit son nom être appelé pour faire partie d'un petit groupe de 15 personnes. Les premiers années étaient divisées en petit groupe pour visiter le château, cela permettait de pouvoir prendre son temps pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir et poser les questions qui leurs venaient en tête.

Le surveillant regarda Severus Snape rejoindre le petit groupe qu'il allait mener. La Directrice, son amie de toujours, avait placé le jeune homme dans son groupe pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée des éloges qu'elle avait louées sur le sorcier Anglais. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi impressionnée par un élève, peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'elle l'était autant. Mais lui n'avait pas un regard objectif sur les élèves de cette école, il n'était que gardien et n'avait jamais été capable de faire une potion de bonnes qualités. Son travail de surveillant lui convenait parfaitement, sauf quand les élèves lui demandaient un renseignement sur les potions. Son amie s'amusait d'ailleurs souvent à dire qu'il était bien le seul de cette école à ne pas comprendre l'art difficile et méticuleux des potions et cela les faisait toujours beaucoup rire !

Severus adorait déjà ce château regorgeant d'ingrédients et de potions. Ici, il en oublierait presque la guerre et les horcruxes. Pendant un instant, il n'avait été qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, sans aucun poids sur les épaules, sans aucune mission l'attendant en dehors de ces murs. Et quand on le déposa devant sa chambre, le laissant découvrir seul la chambre assez grande pour y accueillir un lit, un grand bureau avec une petite bibliothèque, une cheminée et une salle de bain adjacente, Severus se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la meilleure école du monde ! Il ne manquait plus que ses amis à qui il allait écrire juste après avoir appelé sa famille par cheminette et sa douce Lily avec qui il aurait aimé pouvoir partager ce lit qui avait l'air des plus confortable !

HP HP HP HP

Les premiers mois filèrent tellement vite que personne n'eut l'impression de les voir passer ! Que ce soit dans leur nouvelle école, dans leur nouveau travail ou marchant et transplanant aux grès de leurs envies, aucun des Infinis n'avait eu le temps de voir le temps défiler. Même Xenophilius qui avait eu peur de s'ennuyer n'eut pas le temps de le faire ! Il avait été bien trop occupé par le nouveau club de sport de Poudlard : le WizzPaint. Le Club avait commencé à faire quelques adeptes et le jeune homme avait été obligé de diviser les élèves en différents groupes selon leurs niveaux. Heureusement que Dumbledore lui avait fourni une aile entière de l'école, allant jusqu'à interdire certains accès les dimanches matin sous peine de se voir recevoir un sortilège très coloré ! Le premier mois, Xeno était souvent allé voir le Directeur pour mettre au point et modifier les règles de jeux et de sécurités qu'il avait mis au point avec ses amis et le Directeur pour ce jeu. Entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un véritable faussé, mais étrangement, Xenophilius adorait ça, c'était devenu sa nouvelle passion et c'est essentiellement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas vu défilé le temps !

Les Infinis n'avaient pas perdu contact, loin de la même. Alors que pendant les grandes vacances ils ne s'envoyaient habituellement qu'une lettre toutes les deux semaines, là, ils s'en envoyaient une toutes les semaines voire même deux par semaine ! Severus revenait régulièrement chez lui pour voir sa petite Lucy grandir et retrouver au moins une fois par mois les Infinis ou du moins ceux qui le pouvaient. Ils se retrouvaient tous chez Severus pour se raconter ce qu'ils vivaient. Tout le monde se faisait plus ou moins bien à sa nouvelle vie, Lily et Arthur étaient comblés par leurs études, Pandora était aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait le dire. Le silence lié à son futur travail était un peu dur à gérer pour elle parce qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de tout partager sur ses travaux avec Severus, tout comme lui l'avait toujours fait sur ses propres travaux. Ils s'étaient toujours compris, mais là, elle ne pouvait plus rien partager avec lui !

Mathilde avait commencé à travailler au Ministère et passait beaucoup de son temps là-bas, même quand elle était censée être en repos. Pour le moment, elle ne faisait que taper des rapports dans le service des Transports magiques, mais son supérieur était apparemment très content de son travail et elle sentait déjà une promotion à venir ! Elle était finalement heureuse que Mark soit parti à la découverte du monde, cela l'empêchait de trop se culpabiliser de passer bien plus de temps au Ministère plutôt que chez elle ! Franck et Alice étaient complètement épuisés par leur formation d'Auror, mais ils savaient qu'ils faisaient ça pour aider le monde sorcier et combattre les mages noirs.

Et pour finir, Andrew faisait son école de musique en France pour se perfectionner dans la maitrise du piano. Il ne pouvait pas revenir le week-end n'ayant pas les moyens de faire régulièrement le voyage par les voies officielles et Severus n'avait pas le droit de faire rentrer un inconnu dans l'école pour qu'il utilise sa cheminette. C'est donc lui qui allait le voir régulièrement même en pleine semaine, ils n'étaient vraiment pas s'y loin l'un de l'autre et en un seul transplanage ils pouvaient se retrouver. Le jeune homme était comblé de pouvoir enfin jouer de la musique comme il l'entendait, à Poudlard il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, la musique ne faisant pas partie du programme, il n'y avait même pas de club ! Mais là, il pouvait enfin s'épanouir dans sa passion ! Il savait déjà qu'il ne deviendrait pas un grand artiste reconnu dans le monde entier, mais il avait pour projet d'ouvrir un bar où il pourrait jouer de la musique à sa guise. La musique était peut-être peu répandue en Angleterre, mais elle était toujours très appréciée ! Il avait espoir de pouvoir en vivre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry allait souvent voir Regulus pour lui remettre les lettres de Tania, il n'oubliait également pas de retourner voir le Choixpeau pour avoir des nouvelles de tout le château. Apparemment, il y avait toujours des sorciers pour croire en la folie de Voldemort. Pourtant, à ce qu'Harry pouvait observer chaque fois qu'il allait espionner Voldemort, le Lord devenait de plus en plus fou et paranoïaque. Et au plus grand malheur d'Harry, il semblait avoir trouvé un défouloir en Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien que celle-ci fût mariée depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, elle avait toujours été en admiration devant lui, et elle avait été comblée quand Harry avait eu l'horreur de les voir dans une position plus que compromettante sur le trône de celui-ci. Qui aurait cru que la jeune femme était aussi flexible ? Pas Harry en tout cas, et il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir ! Mais cela avait au moins le don de calmer Voldy et de l'empêcher de lancer des attaques à tort et à travers. Harry avait un peu plus de temps pour divulguer les informations qu'il savait à Regulus ou directement aux Aurors pour faire un minimum de victime. Cela rendait fou Voldemort qui cherchait qui dans ses rangs le trahissait, mais il ne pourrait jamais soupçonner Regulus puisque le jeune homme n'était que rarement appelé et jamais pour une affaire aussi importante. Pour les autres Mangemorts, Harry se fichait bien de savoir qui prenait les Doloris. Harry donnait le plus d'information possible à Regulus pour qu'il puisse en faire part à Dumbledore et qu'ainsi le vieux sorcier lui fasse un peu plus confiance, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner plutôt bien ! Étrangement, Regulus n'avait jamais demandé à Severus comment il faisait pour avoir autant d'information que même lui en tant que Mangemort n'avait pas, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire que de pouvoir espionner sans même avoir à trop souffrir !

Tout se passait donc plutôt bien, jusqu'au jour où Harry transplana pour assister à l'une des réunions de Voldemort. Chaque fois, il avait le malheur de voir que ses fidèles Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus en forme et que les attaques sur les moldus semblaient plus les revigorer qu'autre chose. Mais ce jour-là, une nouvelle vint faire s'écrouler la confiance d'Harry sur le fait qu'il pourrait tout de même sauver plus de personnes que dans son ancienne vie.

\- Mes chers fidèles… La réunion d'aujourd'hui sera un peu particulière. J'ai enfin reçu des informations que j'attendais depuis de très longs mois… _Dit-il en tournant en rond devant ses Mangemorts agenouillés devant lui._ Je suis d'ailleurs très déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir ses informations de l'un de vous… Tellement déçu… N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

Le blond sursauta légèrement, il commençait sérieusement à ne plus être dans les bons petits papiers du Lord. Harry espérait que Voldemort ne lui demande pas de récupérer le journal tout de suite, sinon ils étaient bons pour devoir récupérer des horcruxes supplémentaires !

\- Je suis désolée, Mon Seigneur. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire avec les protections de mon manoir…

\- Endoloris ! _Cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix sèche, la colère déformant les traits déjà immondes de son visage._ Peu m'importe ton manoir, Lucius ! Tu t'ais engagé à servir notre noble cause, ton égoisme te fait-il oublier quels sont tes vrais objectifs ?

Harry aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui, si seulement Lucius n'avait pas tué trois de ses elfes et deux briseurs de sorts pour ne pas réussir à remettre les barrières de protection ancestrales qui ont explosé lors de la destruction de ses artefacts de magie noire. Lucius n'était pas un homme bon et n'aspirait pas à le devenir. Il s'était lui-même engagé dans les rangs de Voldemort tout en sachant ce qu'il en était vraiment et même dans son autre vie il l'avait rejoint avec plaisir quand il était revenu. Ce n'était qu'à l'instant où il avait été en disgrâce auprès du Lord qu'il avait commencé à retourner sa veste. Harry se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait advenu de la famille Malfoy si Voldemort ne les avait pas traînés dans la boue, Lucius aurait-il toujours été aussi fier d'être un Mangemort ? Peut-être, sûrement. Finalement, Harry pouvait ressentir un peu de pitié pour Lucius, pour le Lucius qu'il avait connu dans sa propre vie. Celui qui avait eu tellement peur pour lui et sa famille qu'il avait retourné sa veste, même si ce n'était qu'au dernier moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir de pitié pour celui qui venait tout juste de se prosterner de nouveau devant Voldemort après un puissant Doloris.

\- Une organisation… L'Ordre du Phénix ! _Cracha Voldemort avec mépris._ A été créée par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore ! Cette organisation vise à rester secrète et à nous nuire ! J'ai obtenu les noms de ceux ayant rejoint ce vieux fou de Dumbledore dans sa folie de croire qu'il pourra nous arrêter.

Une aura de fureur emplissait la pièce, c'était tellement oppressant que les Mangemorts devaient se retenir de ne pas reculer. Le Lord était en colère et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Dans la semaine qui arrive, je vous convoquerai individuellement pour vous affecter un de ses membres à surveiller. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'ils font, qui ils voient, quels sont leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, tout. Personne ne doit vous voir et vous remarquer, vous ne devez pas les tuer ou les torturer, je veux qu'ils rejoignent nos rangs que cela soit de gré, ou de force…

Voldemort avait un sourire machiavélique, cela ne servait à rien de tuer ses ennemis si ce n'était pour leur donner une raison supplémentaire de vouloir votre mort. Mais les faire chanter, leur soutirer des informations, ça, oui…

\- Nous avons déjà une avance considérable sur eux, puisqu'un traître est dans leur rang….


	40. Le Phénix

Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, bonsoir, enfin, bonne nuit... Tout dépend, comme toujours !

Aujourd'hui, je suis à mon quarantième chapitre et je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Et même si je sais que je suis plus proche de la fin que du début, je suis toujours ébahie en relisant mon plan de chapitre et de voir que j'ai encore pas mal de chose à dire (autant dire que le plan de chapitre à été refait plus de fois que je ne peux le dire et qu'il s'est rallongé tellement fois que je ne les compte plus ! ^^). 683 Reviews (bien que certains aient laissés deux reviews sur un même chapitre, hein ? ;)) 146 mises en favoris et 240 en suivies, je crois que je resterai toujours sur le cul ! En tout cas, un grand merci à vous !

Bon alors, pour une fois, je vais répondre aux guests en fin de chapitre, parce que je crois bien que je vais avoir beaucoup à dire à quelqu'un, alors pour ne pas trop parasiter le début... ;) Ce chapitre fait tout de même un peu plus de 8.000 mots à lui tout seul, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez un bon p'tit pavé en perspective !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 40 : Le Phénix_**

Harry avait été sous le choc de cette révélation, un traître ? Par Merlin, il n'avait rien vu venir ! Qui cela pourrait-il être ? Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour penser immédiatement que cela pourrait être Peter Pettigrow, mais Harry pensait qu'il avait changé, comme tant d'autres… Il s'en voulait de soupçonner le jeune homme qui n'avait rien fait jusqu'ici pour être victime de sa suspicion. Et pourtant, Harry pouvait aisément imaginer que même la première fois, personne n'avait pensé Peter capable de cela, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait couté sa famille ! Était-il possible que malgré tout, il soit devenu un traître ? Mais, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme était assez mal à l'aise d'avoir souvent comparé Peter Pettigrow et Ronald Weasley, et pourtant… Sur certains points, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et bien qu'Harry adorait son meilleur ami, il avait été souvent déçu par lui et par son comportement, même si maintenant, il pouvait le comprendre. Un ami toujours dans l'ombre, dans son ombre. Un ami le jalousant pour sa richesse, pour l'attention qu'il recevait, même de sa famille. À ce qu'Harry savait, Pettigrow était aimé par sa famille, mais cela n'avait pas dû être assez. Pourtant, il s'était également rapproché de Remus dans cette vie, quand les deux autres Maraudeurs avaient été expulsés temporairement de l'école. Peter avait pu être un peu plus lui-même, se faire quelques amis.

Harry avait bien remarqué que Peter n'avait pas eu l'air très heureux de retrouver Sirius et James, mais c'était passé, il avait semblé s'y faire et ne même plus y prêter attention. Mais il avait peut-être raté quelque chose, après tout, Peter avait réussi à berner ses amis jusqu'à devenir gardien du Fidelitas des Potter, il était comme lui, un Serpent caché au milieu des Gryffons. Bien qu'en y pensant, Peter était bien plus Serpentard que lui l'avait été, mais tout de même…

Avait-il réellement loupé cette information plus qu'importante ? Merlin, un traître ! Harry n'en revenait pas. Il écoutait la réunion avec grande attention, mais bien sûr, Voldemort ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre ce pion. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'Harry découvre qui était réellement ce traître. L'éventualité d'avoir fait une erreur en laissant Peter vivre sa vie, imaginant que tout cela était derrière lui, le rendait malade.

Dès que la réunion fut terminée, Harry transplana immédiatement auprès de Peter. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air plus Mangemort qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur son front. Non, mais sur son bras, peut-être. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce mois de décembre, il était donc parfaitement normal que Peter porte un pull même s'il était à son travail en train de ranger des cartons sur les étagères d'une réserve.

\- Peter ? _Appela une voix d'homme venant de l'étage du dessus._

Peter arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire en abaissant immédiatement sa baguette.

\- Oui, Monsieur Larson ?

\- Remonte, mon garçon ! Tu devrais être parti depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà ! T'inquiètes, je finirai.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. _Cria le garçon avant de reprendre son rangement._

Peter resta encore cinq minutes, juste le temps de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire et remonta rejoindre l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Harry avait le cœur battant, il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir surveillé Peter et culpabilisait également de le surveiller si ce n'était pas lui le traître. Après tout, Peter l'avait sauvé, certes, une seule fois, mais cela l'avait vraiment sauvé d'un mauvais pas.

\- J'ai fini de ranger les cartons, Monsieur Larson. _Fit gentiment Peter en prenant son manteau._

\- Merci, mon garçon. Maintenant, vas-y ! Je te dis à lundi et passe un bon week-end !

Peter lui répondit la même chose et sortit sous la neige. Harry se demandait s'il allait découvrir quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas comme si Peter allait lui dire, ce n'était jamais aussi facile. Au bout d'une heure, Harry eut la chance de pouvoir découvrir s'il y avait la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, mais cela avait apparemment un prix. Peter avait une drôle de façon de se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche, et visiblement, il enlevait le bas avant d'enlever le haut.

\- Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, celui-là ! _Pensa Harry tout haut en levant les yeux un peu plus haut pour ne rien voir._

Quand Peter enleva finalement son pull et son t-shirt à manche longue, Harry put voir son bras vierge de toute marque. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, cela ne le rassura pas. Voldemort pouvait très bien ne pas l'avoir marqué pour justement garder une longueur d'avance et être certain que Peter ne se ferait pas attraper par Dumbledore. Car si Voldemort avait bien appris quelque chose d'intéressant en plus d'une partie des noms de ceux étant membres de l'organisation, c'était le fait que Dumbledore savait que les Mangemorts portaient sa marque sur leur avant-bras.

Harry laissa Peter, il avait besoin de réfléchir loin de tout ça. Et bizarrement, voir Severus penché au-dessus d'un chaudron était la chose la plus relaxante qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

HP HP HP HP

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est le traître ?

\- Non. _Admit Harry._

Severus était en pleine préparation. Le jeune homme n'avait pas chaumé depuis son entrée à l'école Supérieur de Potion, il avait déjà créé une potion dont il ne s'attribuait absolument pas le mérite. C'était Harry qui lui avait donné cette idée. Lucy faisait ses dents depuis un bon moment déjà, mais plus ça allait, et plus la petite semblait avoir mal et mâchouillait tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous les dents. Bien sûr, on pouvait donner quelques gouttes d'une faible potion d'antidouleur, mais ce n'était en soit pas une solution et bien sûr il ne fallait pas en abuser pour que l'enfant ne devienne pas dépendante de la potion. Harry lui avait alors demandé s'il n'existait pas une potion pour anesthésier légèrement la gencive et ainsi apaiser la douleur de l'enfant. Il expliqua alors à Severus qu'il y avait eu un enfant dans son entourage, Teddy, et que sa grand-mère utilisait sur lui un produit moldu dans ce genre-là. Bien sûr, Harry n'en savait pas plus et ce produit n'existait pas encore. Mais Severus avait essayé et avait très rapidement trouvé. La potion était des plus simples, c'est juste que personne n'y avait pensé jusqu'ici.

Et bien qu'Harry avait eu du mal à parler de Teddy, et aussi à supporter la culpabilité qu'il ressentait d'avoir abandonné son filleul, il était content de l'avoir fait. La Directrice avait été assez septique, au début, puis impressionnée quand il lui avait expliqué. Tous les sorciers pensaient que c'était un passage obligé de l'enfance, personne ne s'en souvenait, alors ils pensaient que cela n'était pas très grave. Effectivement, ça ne l'était pas spécialement, mais quand on voyait son enfant pleurer de douleur en essayant de manger de la baguette magique de son père au doigt de son petit frère, il pouvait comprendre que la douleur était vraiment déroutante et gênante. Et que ce n'était pas parce qu'un bébé ne parlait pas ou que l'on ne s'en souvenait pas une fois adulte, que c'était une raison pour ne pas essayer de soulager ces douleurs.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus entra déjà dans la légende de son école en étant l'élève inventant le plus rapidement une potion. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une potion des plus basiques et des plus simples à créer, mais le fait était là, Severus Snape-Grin avait inventé une potion qui avait été validée par le conseil des Potionnistes de France après seulement deux mois à l'école Supérieur de Potion. Bien sûr, Severus n'avait pas voulu garder la recette secrète. Il avait donc vendu sa recette à l'école qui l'avait elle-même revendu pour faire en sorte que la recette soit libre d'accès à tous les foyers sorciers. Ainsi, Severus avait fait gagner ses premiers vrais bénéfices à l'école.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour faire une telle potion et me parler en même temps ?

Severus ne put que rire au ton complètement outré d'Harry, comme si ce qu'il faisait était humainement impossible.

\- J'utilise mes mains pour faire la potion, et ma bouche pour te parler ! _Dit-il avec une telle pointe d'évidence que ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire._

\- Et ton cerveau ? Laisse tomber, réponds pas ! Tu es une grosse tête, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

\- Forcement, un crétin congénital comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut presque religieux, pendant un instant, Severus pensa être allé trop loin. Les sujets légers comme celui-ci se faisaient rares ces derniers temps, et lui aussi avait un peu envie de se détendre parfois. Pendant un instant, il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un ami, mais Harry était un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il était même plus que ça. Harry était comme un père pour lui, un confident, son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi un tel silence alors ?

Ce que Severus ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry n'avait jamais pensé entendre son Professeur de Potion lui dire ça, et pendant un instant, il avait bien cru se retrouver face à lui. La potion, son air concentré et sérieux qui ornait ses traits pourtant bien plus doux que ce qu'il avait connu dans sa propre vie. Sans omettre le fait qu'il arrivait à faire deux choses en même temps alors que lui n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer assez pour faire une potion pas trop mal. Mais quand Severus lui avait dit ces quelques mots, les mêmes qu'aurait très bien pu lui dire Snape, c'était tellement incroyable que le ton soit drastiquement diffèrent de celui auquel il aurait pu s'attendre. Un ton léger, Severus blaguait, s'amusait avec lui, se moquait gentiment de lui. Son Professeur n'aurait jamais pu faire ça et tout le stress qu'Harry ressentait face au fait que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu changer, Peter pouvait quand même être un traître, s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Le sentiment d'avoir échouait si Peter était un traître s'envola en même temps, non, Harry n'avait pas échoué.

L'éclat de rire qui suivit soulagea le cœur battant douloureusement de Severus, pendant un bref instant, il avait eu peur d'avoir blessé Harry, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Harry se calma un peu en voyant le sourire fier de Severus, oh non, comment pourrait-il avoir échoué alors que Severus Snape avait eu une plus belle enfance et adolescence ? Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour Peter, si c'était bien lui le traître, il ne pouvait contrôler les actes de tout le monde, chacun devait faire ses propres choix. Harry fut soudainement tout aussi fier que Severus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, c'était bien plus profond qu'une blague. Harry était fier d'avoir aidé Snape à être devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu faire ou non en revenant, que cela fût accidentellement ou non. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et même s'il savait qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais, il savait que ça en valait le coup. Severus en valait la peine.

\- Tu sais ce que le crétin congénital te répond ?

\- Que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire « _congénital_ » ?

Un second rire tonitruant résonna dans les oreilles de Severus, heureusement qu'il était le seul à l'entendre.

\- Exact !

Ce fut au tour de Severus de rire et Harry se demandait toujours autant comment il pouvait continuer de couper sa tige de tulpy sans se couper et en réussissant à rester régulier, lui n'aurait jamais pu !

\- Et dire que tu es censé devenir un grand Maître en Potion ! Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt envie de te réserver ta place à Ste Mangouste à côté de Lockhart ! _Fit Harry en riant toujours._

\- Lockhart ? _Répondit Severus, surpris._ Gilderoy Lockhart ? Cet imbécile de quatrième année qui a gravé son nom sur le terrain de Quidditch avec des lettres de sept mètres de haut et qui s'est envoyé lui-même des centaines de lettres pour la St Valentin ? _Demanda Severus avec dégout._

\- Oui, oui ! Lui, c'est un vrai crétin congénital ! _Fit Harry en riant à ces merveilleux souvenirs qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier._

\- Ne te dénigre pas comme ça, Harry ! _Fit Severus, outré._ Toi aussi tu en es un vrai ! _S'amusa Severus ayant presque mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire et rire autant._ Mais raconte-moi pourquoi il serait à Ste Mangouste ? _Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, supposant qu'Harry l'avait rencontré dans sa propre vie._

\- Tu te souviens du Professeur qui faisait des cours centrés sur lui-même et qui s'attribuait les mérites d'autres sorciers ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour qu'il se souvienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Par Merlin ! Les gens ont vraiment pensé que cet imbécile avait fait tout ça ? _S'écrit Severus, dépité._ Et cet idiot s'est effacé la mémoire sans le vouloir !

Severus avait beaucoup ri quand Harry lui avait raconté cette partie de l'histoire, au fil des années, il avait compris qu'il lui parlait de sa vie et il avait été un peu décontenancé de savoir que quelqu'un de réel pouvait faire ça. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qui était réellement cet incapable Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il comprenait. Il n'y avait que cet idiot de Lockhart pour vouloir attirer tellement l'attention sur lui en volant sans honte le mérite d'autres sorciers !

\- Je vois que vous vous entraînez pour votre examen de mise en situations dangereuses ! Continuez ainsi, Monsieur Snape-Grin !

Le Professeur qui avait simplement passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement était reparti tout aussi vite. Cela eut au moins le don de calmer un peu Severus, mais pas complètement. Harry pouvait voir les épaules de son ami se hausser par vagues de spasmes incontrôlables. Harry aussi continuait à s'amuser, et cela faisait tellement de bien ! Pendant un instant, il était devenu un jeune homme parfaitement normal se taquinant avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Quelques minutes sans Voldemort, sans la guerre, sans la peur d'échouer.

\- Il a raison. Tu vas obtenir ton examen haut la main !

Severus allait déjà passer quelques examens à la fin janvier, l'école organisait des examens deux fois par an pour ceux bouclant le programme plus rapidement. C'était le grand avantage de l'école de Potion pour aller plus rapidement, on passait son examen et on pouvait commencer un autre programme pour valider peu à peu les différents modules. Harry avait découvert qu'il y avait beaucoup de subtilité au diplôme de Maître des Potions, tout Maître en Potion était forcement un Potionniste qui pouvait faire quasiment n'importe quelle potion, mais tout Maître en Potion n'avait pas la même qualité de travail. C'est pourquoi les Potions pouvaient avoir un prix différent selon le Maître en Potion que vous preniez pour vous fournir. Harry n'avait jamais douté que Severus Snape avait été un grand Maître en Potion dans son temps, et il doutait encore moins du fait qu'il deviendrait encore meilleur dans cette vie. Le bonheur et l'épanouissement de Severus dans sa vie ne pouvaient que l'aider à aller encore plus loin.

Fin janvier, Severus passerait son examen de potion en situations dangereuses. Comme dans ses cours pour cette matière, Severus serait mis dans un petit laboratoire et les examinateurs allaient créer plusieurs situations difficiles et dangereuses auxquelles Severus devrait faire face tout en réussissant correctement sa potion. Cela pouvait aller à des cris d'enfants à côté de lui, des bruits d'explosions autour de lui, une simulation de tremblement de terre, des sortilèges fusant vers lui ou mêmes quelqu'un lui parlant pour le perturber. Severus réussirait sans aucun problème, quand il avait la tête dans son chaudron, peu de chose pouvait l'en sortir.

Il passerait également son examen de botanique ne durait que six mois et débuterait la botanique avancée pour pouvoir faire sa future serre. Il passerait également l'examen d'histoire des potions. Severus avait remarqué qu'il connaissait tout des cours qu'il recevait dans cette matière, la Professeur remarquait bien que son élève avait l'air de s'ennuyer et lui avait demandé pourquoi. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'elle racontait, elle lui avait fait faire plusieurs devoirs, Severus connaissait le sujet déjà presque par cœur. Son Professeur d'histoire des potions avait donc ciblé avec lui les sujets qu'il ne connaissait pas et lui avait fait apprendre, pendant qu'elle suivait le programme avec les autres élèves. Deux autres élèves étaient également dans son cas et passeraient comme lui, l'examen à la fin janvier au lieu d'attendre la fin d'année scolaire. Comme dans son ancienne vie, Severus était bien parti pour être le plus jeune Maître en Potion que l'on ait connu !

HP HP HP HP

Harry n'avait eu aucune preuve de la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrow, en plus du fait qu'il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait suivi encore plus étroitement Voldemort et les membres de l'Ordre mais il ne voyait pas qui pouvait faire ça.

Il reconnaissait la plupart des visages de l'Ordre, les ayant tellement observés sur la photo que Sirius lui avait donnée. Il y avait quelques anciens, des amis de Dumbledore pour la plupart. Mais il ne voyait que la jeunesse de certains visages, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins pour les avoir vu grandir à Poudlard.

Les Maraudeurs étaient là, au grand complet. Ça avait tout d'abord été James qui avait un jour été emmené par son père. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus de ne rien pouvoir faire contre toutes ses attaques et avant de voir son fils foncer tête baissée en pleine bataille sans même savoir quoi faire et qui attaquer, il l'avait présenté à Albus.

Dumbledore n'allait pas passer à côté d'une chance pareille, malgré tout ce que James avait pu faire il restait un élève très doué qui aurait pu faire la formation d'Auror sans aucun problème au vu de ses capacités. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait de conneries entre-temps !

James aimait faire partie de l'Ordre, il se sentait enfin utile et cela lui permettait en quelque sorte de réparer ses erreurs de jeunesse. Il avait très rapidement fait intégrer Sirius qui lui aussi était un peu perdu depuis la fin de leurs études. Puis il y avait eu Remus qui les avait rejoints et Peter pour finir.

Par sa condition de Loup Garou, Remus était très utile pour l'Ordre, même si Harry aurait préféré ne pas le voir en faire partie. Jusque-là, il n'avait pu faire qu'imaginer ce que Remus faisait dans les différents clans de Loup Garou. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de place aux doutes, Remus infiltrait certaines meutes pour grappiller quelques renseignements et chaque pleine lune, il la passait dans la meute et finissait par se faire battre à coup de crocs et de griffes. Remus était jeune et n'avait jamais fait partie d'une meute, il était donc sauvagement attaqué par les autres Loups Garou.

Harry avait pu voir les nombreuses cicatrices apparaître sur le corps de Remus, dont la fameuse griffure lui barrant le visage. Harry avait toujours naïvement pensé qu'il se l'était faite lui-même. Ce n'était pas le cas... Mais Remus y retournait toujours, écoutant la moindre information qu'il pouvait obtenir et on peut dire qu'il avait été très utile à l'Ordre. Et c'est pour ça qu'il y retournait, malgré les morsures et les griffures, il se sentait enfin utile et il avait fini par trouver un avantage à sa lycanthropie.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs grappillaient eux aussi des informations, Peter, auprès des sorciers lambda qu'il rencontrait a la boutique ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes dans laquelle il était allé plus d'une fois pour essayer d'entendre un petit quelque chose qui aurait pu les aider. Mais les sorciers de l'Allée des Embrumes se méfiaient même des habituées. Alors un inconnu... son but était donc de s'intégrer comme il le pouvait, et il semblait y être arrivé.

Et pour finir, James et Sirius étaient amenés à mener leur enquête dans les hautes sphères du monde sorcier. Car même si Sirius avait été renié par sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins un Black et cela leur était d'une grande aide.

Dans l'Ordre, il y avait bien sûr les McKinnon qui n'avaient pas encore tous perdu la vie pendant la guerre, les Bonnes, et tant d'autres ! Tant d'autres vies pas encore terminées. Molly Weasley qui en faisait également partie avec toute sa famille avait encore ses frères, Harry pourrait-il les sauver ? Il voulait tous les sauver, tous. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas un surhomme, il n'était même pas vivant !

Avec Voldemort qui avait donné pour mission à certains de ses Mangemorts de surveiller les membres de l'Ordre, comment pouvait-il faire en sorte d'en sauver un maximum ? Il ne pouvait pas, pas tant que le traître n'avait pas été démasqué.

HP HP HP HP

Harry suivait plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pas spécialement trouvé d'indice quant à la traîtrise de Peter et il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve qui pouvait faire ça.

Noël était passé calmement, une nouvelle année avait commencé et les Infinis avaient enfin pu se retrouver. Eileen et Thomas les avaient tous invités à passer une journée et une nuit chez eux, ils avaient installé des sacs de couchage dans le salon et les jeunes sorciers avaient tous dormi là, un couple par sac de couchage, et s'étaient parlé une grande partie de la nuit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice et Franck firent leur grande annonce, Alice allait arrêter temporairement sa formation d'Auror puisqu'elle était enceinte.

\- Oh, mais c'est merveilleux !

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez un enfant aussi rapidement…

\- Tu sais déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Vous avez des idées de prénom ?

\- Du coup, vous allez vous marier ?

\- C'est pour quand ?

Tant de questions posées par tout le monde que ni Alice ni Franck ne purent répondre tout de suite. Quand les Infinis se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous parlé en même temps, le calme se fit tellement soudainement que le couple se mit à rire, rapidement suivi de leurs amis.

\- Je suis enceinte de deux mois et je ne le sais que depuis une semaine. Nous voulions que vous soyez les premiers au courant. _Répondit Alice avec un doux sourire._ C'est donc pour fin Juillet et non, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais nous sommes quand même très heureux !

Severus qui tenait Lily dans ses bras glissa ses mains sur son ventre, essayant d'imaginer un bébé y grandir, le fruit de leur amour, un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Bien qu'il pensait qu'il apporterait plus de défauts à son enfant que de qualité, Lily était si parfaite à ses yeux…

\- Nous allons nous marier la semaine prochaine, le 31 Décembre et vous êtes bien sûr invité ! _Fit Franck avec un sourire comblé._

\- Aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui, les vieilles traditions sorcières veulent à l'origine que nous nous marions rapidement, et ce, avant d'avoir un enfant, et le mieux serait même d'être encore « _pur_ » pour le mariage. _Répondit le jeune Lord Londubat._ En plus, en tant que Lord, il sera déjà mal vu qu'Alice soit déjà enceinte.

\- Et tu te maries pour suivre les traditions ? _Demanda Arthur avec surprise et amusement._ Toi ? Franck ? Franck Londubat ?

Tous se mirent à rire, il est vrai que Franck n'avait jamais respecté les traditions, tout comme Arthur, il en faisait un minimum et cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais contrairement à Arthur, Franck était Lord puisque son père était mort en début d'année. Et il y avait un autre problème de taille…

\- Ma mère me rabâche déjà sans cesse que je ne me suis pas encore marié alors que je me suis fiancé avec Alice il y a quelques mois déjà, et que les traditions veulent qu'en cas de fiançailles à Poudlard, nous devions nous marier juste après nos ASPIC. Alors quand elle va apprendre qu'elle est déjà enceinte…

\- Puis, bon. Après ses mots doux et romantiques, je tiens à dire également que l'essentiel est que nous nous aimons et que nous voulons que le monde entier le sache. _Rajouta Alice qui n'adorait pas spécialement que la raison de son mariage soit purement traditionaliste._

\- Heu, oui, oui. Bien sûr. Répondit son futur époux, contrit.

\- Et du coup, vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _Redemanda Lily pour éviter une dispute de couple en cette belle soirée._

\- Non, nous préférons garder la surprise ! Nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi à un prénom et je pense qu'on essaiera de garder cela secret !

Alice et Franck leur racontèrent la façon dont ils l'avaient appris, Alice qui était malade avec des nausées et vertiges, puis son évanouissement à l'école des Aurors pendant un entraînement au combat. Elle avait donc été immédiatement conduite à l'infirmerie, l'infirmier avait rapidement trouvé le problème, Alice était enceinte. Pour sa formation, elle allait devoir arrêter tout ce qui était pratique, mais elle pourrait faire la théorie. En fin d'année, elle pourrait passer une partie des examens et l'année prochaine elle pourrait passer la pratique, comme ça elle aurait un peu plus de temps pour être avec son enfant tout en assurant le Ministère de ne pas perdre une très bonne recrue à cause d'une grossesse. Il ne fait aucun doute que si Alice n'avait pas été si prometteuse dans le métier d'Auror, ils ne se seraient pas cassé le chaudron à essayer de trouver une solution.

Puis, les jeunes sorciers parlèrent du futur mariage à venir. Franck et Alice n'avaient pas encore dit qui seraient leurs témoins et ils allaient attendre le lendemain pour le demander en privé à Mathilde et Mark.

Deux heures plus tard, les conversations légères s'étaient envolées. Franck et Alice racontèrent comment Albus Dumbledore les avait approchés pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation dont ils avaient entendu parler il y a presque un an de cela. Celle dans laquelle le père de Franck s'était engagé pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Vous avez rejoint l'organisation ? _Demanda Andrew avec sérieux._

\- Oui. Cela fait deux semaines, si nous avions su plus tôt qu'Alice était enceinte… Mais c'est fait, de toute façon, c'est ce que nous voulions !

\- Ta mère est au courant ?

\- Sûrement pas, elle n'y survivrait pas !

Il était connu de tous les Infinis qu'Augusta Londubat ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mort de son époux et s'en prenait à l'Ordre pour la mort de son époux. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'en tant qu'Auror, en ces temps de guerre, il y avait malheureusement de grandes choses pour que son époux ait tout de même perdu la vie, ils n'étaient même pas certains de savoir ce que faisait Lord Londubat quand il avait été blessé, travaillait-il à cet instant pour le Ministère ou pour l'Ordre ? Personne ne savait, et Augusta avait mis tout ça sur le dos de l'Ordre pour essayer de pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait longuement averti son fils qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en faire partie. Ce que Franck n'avait absolument pas écouté, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir…

\- J'ai d'ailleurs un message d'Albus Dumbledore pour vous tous… _Fit Alice avec un sérieux qui était rare chez elle._ Il veut vous rencontrer, j'imagine que c'est pour que vous fassiez partie de l'organisation aussi. Il nous a dit ouvertement qu'il avait été impressionné par nos capacités magiques à Poudlard.

\- Faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Même moi ? Mais qu'aurai-je à y faire ? _S'exclama Mark, surpris._

\- Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin de faire un métier spécifique. Il y a de tout dans l'Ordre du Phénix, toute personne peut être utile, même si ce n'est qu'aller à certains endroits pour espionner. Pas besoin d'avoir des capacités extraordinaires pour ça, tout le monde est utile dans une guerre.

Alice et Franck l'avaient bien remarquée en voyant Peter Pettigrow à l'une des réunions la semaine dernière, eux qui avaient pensé que c'était l'un des plus idiots des Gryffondors… Franck le connaissait bien puisqu'ils étaient dans la même année et dans la même maison, ils ne partageaient tout simplement pas le même dortoir et cela avait grandement satisfait Franck qui avait toujours eu du mal avec les Maraudeurs, particulièrement Peter qui ne cessait de suivre Sirius et James comme un attrapeur poursuit son vif. Mais le jeune homme était apparemment utile et avait rapporté quelques informations qui n'étaient pas à négliger, alors…

Tard dans la nuit, tous les Infinis se couchèrent. La soirée avait été riche en évènements et en informations. Severus s'inquiétait de cet entretien avec Albus Dumbledore, il aurait aimé ne pas y aller, mais il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas. Puis, il devait plutôt couper court aux espoirs du Directeur plutôt que de l'avoir sur le dos et de se faire remarquer autant par un camp que par l'autre. Non, Severus ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il le savait depuis bien longtemps et Lily avait décidé d'en faire de même. Mais comment le dire au Directeur ? Ça, c'était une autre paire de gants !

HP HP HP HP

Lors d'un week-end, Alice et Franck étaient venus voir Severus pour lui donner un morceau de parchemin. Dessus, juste un gribouillis « _Il viendra vous chercher mardi à 21h45_ ». Le « Il » était Fumseck, Harry avait vérifié l'information et il n'y avait effectivement que le phénix pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Severus avait confirmé le fait d'accepter de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore. Cela ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que la semaine dernière quand il l'avait dit à ses amis pour qu'il lui confirme leur rencontre, mais il le devait. En vérité, le plus dur pour lui était de savoir que la plupart de ses amis accepteraient de faire partie de l'Ordre et qu'inévitablement ils lui demanderaient pourquoi lui ne le voulait pas.

Se cacher du Directeur était une chose, se cacher de ses amis en était une autre et quitte à choisir, Severus aurait préféré ne cacher des choses qu'au Directeur.

Mardi soir, Severus avait dégagé sa soirée auprès de sa famille comme de son école. À 21h30 il attendait dans sa chambre d'étudiant, finalement, heureusement qu'il fût seul. Il essayait de penser à autre chose pour se détendre. Il avait repris les cours la veille, ça l'avait aidé à oublier un peu cette entrevue, mais là... Il ne put que repenser au mariage de ses deux amis pour essayer de se calmer pendant le quart d'heure restant.

Alice avait été magnifique dans sa robe de mariée sorcière et Franck l'avait été tout autant dans son costume traditionnel. Ça avait été un mariage très simple et sobre, il n'y avait pas des centaines d'invités et l'exposition de richesse à outrance, Franck et Alice n'étaient pas de ce genre-là et ils l'avaient ouvertement affirmé en se liant en toute intimité. Ils avaient tous pu voir le petit ventre qu'Alice commençait à avoir, elle en rayonnait de bonheur, bien plus que le simple fait de se marier. Severus savait que ses deux amis s'aimaient profondément, ce mariage n'était rien de plus qu'une preuve aux yeux du monde sorcier.

Le jeune Potionniste s'était acheté un costume digne d'une telle réception, traditionnel sans trop l'être, Thomas l'avait aidé à choisir et Lily n'avait fait que lui lancer des regards emplis de désir, peu importe le costume qu'il avait revêtu. Il avait été un peu gêné, surtout devant Thomas, mais il avait réussi à ne pas se retrouver dans une posture embarrassante en évitant le regard de sa petite amie. Quand ce fut le tour de Lily de se choisir une robe, Severus se demandait si lui avait eu l'air aussi beau dans ses costumes que Lily dans ses différentes robes. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Lily pouvait être belle ! Dans ses pensées les moins chastes, Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer la déshabiller et dans les autres, il avait imaginé Lily dans une robe de mariée, sorcière ou moldue, peu importe. Quoiqu'il en serait, Severus savait que Lily serait magnifique, après tout, elle l'était déjà même sans rien sur elle…

Severus secoua la tête pour essayer de ne plus penser à ça, il restait cinq minutes et il ne devait pas finir avec un problème qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de régler avant l'arrivée de Fumseck. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si Harry était près de lui à attendre plus ou moins patiemment.

\- Tu penses que Lily choisirait une robe de mariée moldue ou sorcière ? _Demanda Severus sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait._

Il rougit immédiatement à sa question, elle était sortie toute seule et il se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir demandé son avis à Harry.

\- Un mélange des deux, peut-être… _Répondit Harry, pensif._ Mais avant de penser à tout ça, il faudrait peut-être la demander en mariage, tu ne crois pas ?

Severus qui ne s'attendait pas à ça resta bouche bée, il donnait à Harry un spectacle assez hilarant. À vrai dire, Severus ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, mais il n'osait jamais vraiment croire que Lily voudrait se marier avec lui. Il ne doutait pas de leur amour, mais même après autant de temps, ça lui paraissait complètement fou que Lily veuille faire sa vie avec lui. À chaque étape de leur couple, Severus s'était dit que Lily partirait, après avoir affiché leur amour aux yeux de tous, après l'avoir dit à leurs parents, Severus s'était dit que quelqu'un réussirait bien à faire comprendre à Lily qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle méritait mieux que lui. Mais à ce qu'il sache, personne n'avait jamais rien dit, et elle était toujours restée avec lui sans que rien ni personne ne se mette entre eux.

Après, Severus avait pensé qu'elle fuirait à leur premier baiser, après leurs premières caresses ou leur première fois. Il avait pensé que son inexpérience ferait fuir la jeune Gryffondor ou que son corps qu'il avait toujours jugé laid -comme lui avait si souvent dit son père- l'aurait fait. Mais elle était encore restée, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle le trouvait beau, il commençait même à le penser parfois. Mais la méritait-il vraiment ? Il ne saurait dire.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Severus. Nous en parlerons après l'entrevue avec Dumbledore. _Fit Harry avec sérieux._

Avant même que Severus ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un flash lumineux l'éblouit et Fumseck apparut dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Le phénix posa son regard sur Severus, puis sur Harry qu'il regarda plusieurs longues secondes. Harry savait que Fumseck pouvait le voir, il avait souvent remarqué que le phénix l'observait alors qu'il parlait avec le Choixpeau. Il s'était même approché plus d'une fois de lui pour essayer de passer ses doigts sur son plumage, il avait semblé qu'il avait réussi quelquefois à le faire et que le phénix l'avait senti. Dans tous les cas, une chose était certaine, Fumseck le voyait bel et bien. Fumseck s'envola pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Severus et ils transplanèrent aussi sec. Harry les rejoignit tout aussi rapidement.

Les tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs montraient qu'ils étaient tous endormis, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ils devaient attentivement écouter ce qui allait se passer, comme à chaque fois. Il se doutait que la vie d'un tableau n'était pas des plus captivantes et que la moindre petite distraction était bonne à prendre.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Snape. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de me rencontrer.

\- Monsieur le Directeur. _Salua le jeune sorcier en serrant la main que l'homme lui tendait._

Albus Dumbledore avait l'œil malicieux mais calculateur, il invita Severus à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit. Fumseck fixait l'ancien Serdaigle des yeux puis il ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry. Harry sentait une étrange chaleur au plus profond de son être, c'était presque comme s'il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et sa magie s'agiter sous tous les pores de sa peau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le phénix le regardait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi en sa présence, que ce soit en tant que spectre ou quand il était encore en vie. Il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits pour écouter la conversation des deux hommes à côté de lui, mais il s'y efforça.

\- Vos amis ont dû vous parler de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et comme vous devez vous en douter, j'aimerais que vous nous rejoigniez, vous serez sans conteste un atout dans cette guerre.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir, en réalité, bien qu'il savait ce qu'il devait répondre, il ne savait toujours pas comment l'amener.

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur. Mais je ne peux vous rejoindre.

Pour quelqu'un comme Harry qui connait Severus sur le bout des doigts, il put sentir la légère hésitation au milieu de sa réponse. Bien sûr que Severus voulait rejoindre l'Ordre, il voulait faire plus que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà. Mais c'était toujours la même chose, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mage Noir ne devait pas penser qu'il était une menace ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il savait pour ses horcruxes. S'opposer ouvertement à lui serait s'exposer beaucoup trop. Surtout maintenant qu'il y avait la confirmation d'un traître dans les rangs de l'Ordre, bien qu'ils ne sachent toujours pas de qui il s'agissait.

\- Ne comprends-tu pas l'importance de l'Ordre, Severus ? _Demanda Dumbledore, tellement surpris qu'il en oublia son vouvoiement et sa retenue._ La guerre progresse depuis de nombreuses années déjà, nous devons à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse encore plus de morts !

\- Je sais, je comprends. _Répondit Severus d'une voix empreinte de gravité._ Je le sais plus que quiconque. Et si je pouvais me sacrifier pour ne sauver qu'une seule vie, alors je le ferais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande…

\- Oui, mais c'est ce que je ferai ! _Coupa Severus._ Je ne peux vous rejoindre, mais… Je veux bien vous fournir en potions à condition que personne ne sache qu'elles viennent de moi et même que vous affirmiez que ce n'est pas le cas sans omettre le fait que j'ai refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si lâche…

\- Ce que vous pensez de moi m'importe peu, Professeur. _Admit Severus._

Harry sourit, il était fier de ce que venait de dire Severus, et pour son implication dans l'Ordre il s'y attendait, il savait que Severus n'aurait pas complètement tenu. Lui non plus n'aurait pas pu. Mais ce qu'il proposait était un bon compromis. Il regarda attentivement Dumbledore qui était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard grave et calculateur. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire retrouver un peu ses esprits à Harry qui sentait toujours le regard de Fumseck qui semblait tout remuer au fond de son corps et de son esprit.

\- Tu as un plan. _Affirma Dumbledore plus qu'il ne demanda._

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de bien élever ses boucliers d'Occlumencies, Dumbledore choisit donc de continuer, espérant soutirer quelques informations de plus.

\- Tu es bien loin du jeune garçon que j'ai reçu pour la première fois dans mon bureau après une importante altercation avec Lucius Malfoy… Mais en fin de compte, le sujet reste vaguement le même, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit Dumbledore en attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais, les deux hommes se transperçant du regard pour essayer de lire les pensées de l'autre._ Peut-être aurais-je dû remarquer que tu étais un élève à part. J'avais mis cela sur la maison Serdaigle, après tout, les élèves sont souvent un peu étranges, bien qu'extrêmement intelligents… J'ai dû me tromper…

De tous les souvenirs que procédait Harry, il était certain de savoir que Dumbledore n'avouait se tromper que rarement. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait à ce même instant. Quelque chose avait changé, Dumbledore semblait comprendre que Severus Snape lui cachait quelque chose d'important dont il ne pourrait pas avoir la réponse. Il était tenté de forcer les choses pour avoir ses réponses, après tout, ils étaient en guerre ! Mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

Alors qu'Harry sentait de plus en plus cette étrange chaleur monter en lui, Fumseck se mit à chantonner doucement tout en continuant à observer Harry comme s'il lisait au fond de son âme. Même Dumbledore qui connaissait bien son phénix ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, Fumseck qui était au meilleur de sa forme surprit tout le monde en prenant feu. Rapidement, il ne resta de l'oiseau qu'un petit tas de cendre, bien sûr, les trois sorciers savaient que bientôt un phénix renaîtrait de ses cendres, mais pourquoi le phénix avait pris feu ? Il était en pleine forme, n'avait reçu aucun sortilège et n'était visiblement pas empoisonné.

\- Par les bonbons de Merlin ! _S'exclama Dumbledore sans aucune retenue._

Mais au lieu de ne voir qu'une tête sortir du petit tas de cendre, il y en eut deux. Harry savait que ce phénomène pouvait se produire, il l'avait appris grâce à Hermione après qu'elle ait fait des recherches quand il lui avait parlé de la combustion à laquelle il avait assisté en deuxième année. Les phénix étaient les créatures les plus étranges qui soient. La naissance d'un nouveau phénix était une chose que même un sorcier en possédant un n'était pas sûr de voir. Le phénix qui n'était ni masculin ni féminin n'avait besoin que de lui-même et d'un lien fort avec un puissant sorcier pour pouvoir donner la vie à un autre phénix. Et ce sorcier avait qui il avait créé le lien était le Maître désigné pour l'oiseau, il fallait donc trouver quelqu'un qui méritait réellement cet honneur et puisque les phénix étaient des créatures intelligentes et pures, le sorcier a qui il était destiné ne pouvait qu'être destiné à un grand avenir.

Cela plus que toute autre chose apaisa Dumbledore et le dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Severus. C'était à cause de cette confiance inébranlable qu'il pouvait avoir envers Fumseck et le miracle qu'il avait eu la chance de voir, un Phénix ne se reproduit pas tous les jours et les êtres à qui ils se destinent sont forcement bon et puissant. Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il lui manquait beaucoup d'informations pour comprendre Severus Snape, mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

\- D'accord. _Fit simplement le Directeur, ce qui sembla réveiller les trois hommes qui regardaient jusque-là les deux phénix se donnant des petits coups de bec amicaux._ Je fais confiance à Fumseck pour son bon jugement envers vous et l'honneur qu'il vient de vous faire en vous faisant don d'un magnifique phénix, je ne dirai à personne que vous nous faites quelques potions, pas même à l'Ordre.

Un petit cri attira de nouveau l'attention des trois hommes, Harry sentait maintenant le regard des deux phénix sur lui. Il était le Maître de l'un de ces deux phénix, c'était insensé puisqu'il était mort, mais il le savait au fond de lui, il pouvait presque sentir ce lien qui l'unissait à l'un d'eux. Il se leva, suivit rapidement par Severus bien que ce dernier ne le savait pas. Harry regarda les deux phénix, ils ressemblaient à deux oisillons tout fripés et assez laids, mais il se doutait que cela changerait rapidement. Après tout, l'oiseau venait tout juste de renaître et de naître pour l'un d'entre eux. Harry observa les deux oiseaux assez semblables pour le moment, sauf que l'un d'eux avait la tête entièrement dorée alors que le second avait des pointes de rouges très prononcées. Harry sut que le sien était le premier, même s'il n'avait pas vu lui-même Fumseck assez de fois pour comprendre que cette couleur rouge Gryffondor lui appartenait, il sentait un lien étrange s'agiter quand le petit oiseau le regarda et poussa un petit son qui se voulait sûrement mélodieux.

\- C'est celui avec la tête dorée. _Fit Harry d'une voix à peine audible._

Mais Severus l'entendit parfaitement bien puisqu'il était à côté de lui. Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé de sa place et regardait attentivement son ancien élève regarder les deux phénix. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire, les naissances de phénix étaient tellement rares qu'il n'existait aucun livre décrivant comment se conduire après ça. Le Phénix devait-il rester avec celui qui lui avait donné la vie ? Devait-il suivre son Maître ? Personne n'en savait rien, peut-être même que cela dépendait des phénix.

Severus caressa tout de même la petite tête du phénix, faisant tout aussi attention que quand il avait pris Lucy les premières fois, il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal ! Mais la petite boule de plume prit les devants en essayant de battre des ailes tout en sautant difficilement sur ses pâtes encore fragiles. Severus choisit donc de suivre son instinct et prit le phénix dans ses mains, c'était ce que devait attendre le phénix puisqu'il sembla piailler de bonheur.

Après quelques minutes de silence à caresser l'oiseau, Severus décida de se rassoir. Il pouvait sentir Harry tout autour de lui, il savait ce que faisait le jeune homme, il caressait l'oiseau en même temps que lui, il sentait presque ses doigts frôler les siens. Severus savait que ce phénix n'était pas le sien et il se demandait bien comment il était possible pour Harry d'avoir eu l'honneur d'avoir un phénix alors qu'il n'était pas vivant et même pas visible. Mais il devait se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Dumbledore.

\- Je vous enverrai les potions par hibou au nom de Pomfresh, je sais qu'elle fait partie de l'organisation. Mais vous ne devrez pas lui dire que cela vient de moi. Même mes amis ne devront pas être au courant.

\- Vous ne le direz même pas à vos amis ? _Répondit Dumbledore, surpris de plus en plus depuis le début de cette entrevue._

\- Non. Personne ne doit savoir. Moins de personnes seront au courant, plus sûres cela sera.

Severus cachait quelque chose, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour le comprendre et Harry espérait sincèrement que Dumbledore ne chercherait pas directement dans son esprit pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Si Dumbledore savait, alors il ne lâcherait pas Severus et cette information primordiale dans cette guerre. Étrangement, Harry ne voulait plus autant faire confiance à Dumbledore, il avait manipulé beaucoup trop de personnes, il avait agit comme un chef de guerre en faisant peut-être ce qu'il fallait, mais il avait laissé souffrir beaucoup trop de personnes au nom de cette guerre. Severus le premier, lui le deuxième.

\- Lance-lui un ultimatum et sors, il va vouloir en savoir plus et c'est un bien trop bon Legilimen… _Fit Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse._

Harry connaissait bien Severus, il savait qu'il était un très bon Occlumen mais sûrement pas aussi bon qu'il avait été dans son autre vie, et il ne ferait pas le poids face à Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il parte, et vite. Severus se leva donc et glissa son phénix dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. D'un coup de baguette, il se mit une capuche sur la tête. Il ne pourrait pas se faire ramener par Fumseck vu qu'il venait tout juste de renaître de ses cendres, heureusement que grâce à Harry, il connaissait moult passages secrets pour partir du château sans être vu.

\- Je vous enverrai régulièrement des potions, si j'apprends qu'une seule personne est au courant qu'elles viennent de moi, j'arrêterai. Et soyez-en certain, je le saurai.

Severus se détourna sous le regard surpris du Directeur, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le surprendre. Il se leva rapidement de son fauteuil, espérant trouver les mots pour retenir le jeune homme. Il voulait absolument en apprendre plus.

\- Quoi que vous envisagiez de faire ou d'entreprendre, ne faites rien d'insensé contre lui. C'est de la folie, surtout seul !

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais seul, Professeur ? _Répondit Severus en souriant fièrement juste avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière._

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Et me revoilà ! Je vois que beaucoup se disent que Peter ne peut être le traître, j'espère que vous avez raison, Harry en est très perturbé en tout cas !

Donc, les réponses aux guests !

 **Lils** : Et voilà, tu n'as toujours pas la réponse à ta question ! ^^ Mais elle viendra dans le prochain chapitre, bon, sûrement pas au début, tu me connais, peut-être pas au milieu, sûrement à la fin. Oui, c'est bien la fin ^^ Merci !

 **Xiu** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaît ! J'ai des messages en anglais et en français, mais qu'elle est ta langue maternelle ? ^^

 **Hitori** : Les sombrals te remercient pour la langue ! Heureusement que tu as encore tes doigts pour m'écrire un petit mot ^^ Merci :)

 **Petite Anonyme** : Merci beaucoup ! J'adore l'idée que cela provoque en moi, si je peux provoquer la même excitation et joie que quand moi-même je reçois une notification pour un nouveau chapitre d'une fic que j'adore ! Heureuse que cela te plaise et je te remercie beaucoup de me laisser un message ! Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié, surtout quand on y met toute sa passion ;)

 **Stridou** : Je m'en suis doutée pour la review et je t'avoue que cela m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Je m'en suis aperçue que quand j'ai relu les reviews pour répondre aux reviews anonymes ^^

 **Lassa** : Je suis quelqu'un d'étrange et aimant les nouvelles expressions, donc cela ne m'a pas trop perturbé mais beaucoup amusé ^^ Pour Pétunia, je pense que c'est une femme intelligente, bien qu'elle soit totalement aveuglé par sa stupidité par moment, mais même les plus intelligent ne sont pas forcement les plus brillants ! Donc Serdaigle aurait pu lui convenir parfaitement, Serpentard aussi je suppose, car elle ambitionne pour être la meilleure, faire ses preuves et à tout de même pour but de cacher "l'anormalité" d'Harry à ses voisins tout en faisant en sorte que personne n'y regarde de trop près quant au traitement que subit Harry chez elle ! Je pense juste qu'elle a été profondément blessé par son rejet du monde sorcier et qu'elle l'a reporté sur sa soeur, puisqu'elle fait partie du monde sorcier. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'était qu'une enfant aussi quand tout cela est arrivé, elle était déjà une peste de base dans ma fic mais elle restait une enfant. Les blessures telles que le rejet, le sentiment d'infériorité et de mise à l'écart sont des sentiments très violents et il faut beaucoup de maturité pour passé outre. Chose que Pétunia n'a pas, en plus du fait qu'elle soit très rancunière et ne veuille pas admettre ses propres erreurs face à sa soeur. C'est un tout. J'avoue que même pour les soi-disant regret de Pétunia que l'on peut voir avant qu'Harry parte de Privet Drive pour la dernière fois, je trouve ça un peu abusé. Comme si le fait de perdre sa soeur pouvait effacer et expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry. On peut faire beaucoup de chose par jalousie, bêtises ou vengeance, mais Pétunia n'a jamais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit pour montrer sa rédemption, au contraire de Snape qui a passé tout le restant de sa vie à risquer sa vie.

Pour ton texte, tu n'abuses pas ! J'ai beaucoup aimé, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe ainsi pour le petit Harry... D'ailleurs, je trouve dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte pour que je puisse te répondre un peu plus en privé mais également pour que tu publies ce texte qui bien que court est un point de vue très intéressant. Cela ne te tenterait-il pas ?

Sur ce, bonne journée à vous ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à laquelle je me ferai un plaisir de répondre en privé ou sur le prochain chapitre si vous n'avez pas de compte ! :)


	41. Le traître

Salut tout le monde ! Je vais être overbooked ce week-end alors je poste un chouilla plus tôt ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne pourrai peut-être pas répondre dans le week-end ! ;)

Vous avez trouvez la discussion avec Dumby intéressante, et vous avez bien raison. Même en dehors de la naissance du phénix, son comportement en a dit beaucoup ! Comme le fait qu'il a traité Severus de lâche, juste pour le manipuler et le faire intégrer l'Ordre. Bien sûr, on est habitué au canon et on voit Dumbledore comme un puissant sorcier mais surtout un mentor qui n'est qu'un homme et a fait parfois quelques erreurs. Ou bien on est habitué à certain bashing de fanfic, mais là, Dumby n'est pas un méchant. Il est juste un homme qui veut gagner la guerre, amener le plus de personne dans son camp. Nous n'avons pas le regard d'un Harry de onze ans jusqu'à sa majorité, nous avons un regard complet sur comment Dumbledore gère la guerre et tout ce que cela implique. L'Ordre n'était pas là que pour faire beau, dans la génération d'Harry nous en entendons finalement assez peu parler, comme si elle existait sans réellement faire de chose importante, et pourtant, c'est tout le contraire... Et tout n'est pas tout beau dans une guerre...

Severus n'est pas un lâche, et tout le monde le sait, nous comme Dumbledore. Et je pense que ces mots ont eu un impacte très fort dans cette discussion, montrant en seulement quelques mots à quel point ce qu'ils font n'est pas un jeu.

On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 41 : Le traître_**

Severus s'était glissé dans les couloirs telle une ombre, il connaissait parfaitement bien le château et était en plus accompagné de quelqu'un qui pouvait le traverser les yeux fermés sans jamais s'y perdre. Harry le guida jusqu'au passage secret le plus proche lui permettant de rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard sans être vu. Il était pas loin de minuit, presque personne ne traînait dans le château et comme Harry faisait bien attention à ne croiser aucune âme qui vive, il put aider Severus à sortir sans être vu.

Ils remontaient un étroit tunnel en pierre quand Severus relâcha enfin la tension qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir. Il sortit le phénix de sous sa robe, suivant distraitement la lumière du Lumos qu'Harry maintenait allumé pour illuminer leur chemin.

\- Tu veux l'appeler comment ? Demanda Severus en regard la petite créature entre ses deux mains jointes.

Severus s'arrêta au même moment qu'il vit la lumière s'immobiliser et se tourner vers lui. Il se demandait avec curiosité si Harry avait une baguette, pour lui, cela coulait de source, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait clairement voir Harry lancer un sortilège, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois.

\- Ce – C'est à toi de lui en trouver un...

\- C'est ton phénix, Harry. Et tu le sais, le phénix de Dumbledore regardait peut-être vers moi, mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'il te regardait.

\- Mais… Je suis mort ! _Affirma Harry, dépité._ Par Merlin, même mort je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde !

Severus hésitait entre rire et s'attrister. Non, Harry ne pouvait toujours pas faire comme tout le monde. Il avait déjà vécu mille et une aventures, puis il avait pensé mettre un terme à sa vie et s'était vu confier une mission, revenir dans le passé pour tuer Voldemort. Et maintenant, Harry venait de voir la naissance de son propre phénix alors qu'il n'était même pas vivant, et pourtant…

\- Je ne vais quand même pas lui donner un nom à ta place !

Le phénix semblait du même avis que Severus puisqu'il se mit à piailler avec indignation.

\- Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi ! _Ricana le jeune sorcier._

\- Très bien. Très bien ! Je vais te donner un nom !

Le phénix se calma immédiatement aux mots d'Harry, ses piaillements se firent moins outrés, un peu plus mélodieux et sans conteste heureux.

\- Au moins, il t'entend ! C'est déjà ça.

Harry grogna avant de reprendre sa marche, vite suivi par Severus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait faire part de cet évènement à sa famille et à ses amis. Dumbledore le dirait-il ? Mais l'oiseau ne s'était pas lié à lui, et faire savoir qu'il avait un phénix viendrait à dire au monde qu'il avait vu Dumbledore. Et cela ne devait pas revenir aux oreilles de Voldemort, sauf si Dumbledore affirmait bien qu'il avait refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre.

\- Par Merlin, quand est-ce que ma vie sera enfin tranquille ? _Murmura Severus à lui-même._

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il pouvait comprendre. Combien de fois se l'était-il lui-même demandé ? Il ne les comptait même plus, il n'avait rêvé que d'une vie tranquille, avec sa famille et ses amis. Il ne voulait rien de plus, pas de célébrité, pas de coffres pleins d'or, juste la richesse de l'amitié et l'amour. Les seules choses qui ne s'achètent pas.

\- Flaeme ? Ça te plaît, Flaeme ? _Fit Harry en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois pour regarder le phénix._

Le petit phénix regarda son Maître et sembla vouloir chantonner de bonheur. Ce n'était pas le vrai chant d'un phénix, mais la mélodie était bien là, il était seulement trop jeune pour pouvoir réellement chanter.

\- Il a l'air d'aimer. _Approuva Severus en souriant._ Flaeme, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Il va falloir surveiller Ombre !

\- Ah oui ! Encore une mission impossible ça…

Severus rit à cette remarque. Effectivement, Ombre était bien un chat qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Peu avant les vacances, Severus était en cours de préparation d'ingrédients rares. Il apprenait sur une plume d'oiseau à récupérer ce qu'on appelait les « _barbes_ », un travail minutieux, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'entraînaient sur une plume quelconque avant d'avoir entre les mains une plume d'hippogriffe ou encore de phénix. Il avait réussi à décortiquer sa première plume avec plus ou moins de succès et alors qu'il allait prendre la deuxième, il sentit quelque chose de bien plus doux et surtout bien plus remuant. En se tournant, il vit Ombre, s'amusant à mâchonner sa seconde plume. Il ne savait absolument pas comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici.

Harry n'avait pas été là mais quand Severus lui avait raconté, il n'avait pas retenu le rire qui l'avait presque étouffé. Severus l'avait suivi mais avait beaucoup moins ri sur le coup, il avait rapidement pris Ombre et l'avait mis dans son sac avec la plume, espérant que personne n'ait vu son chat. C'était peine perdue, l'élève derrière lui l'avait vu mais n'avait heureusement rien dit. Severus avait dû redemander une seconde plume et avait essayé de se concentrer au maximum alors qu'il voyait son sac bouger, Ombre s'amusant toujours avec la plume !

\- Le mieux c'est d'attendre et de voir. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Fumseck était comme une extension de Dumbledore, fouineur, malicieux et imprévisible. Je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi pour tous les phénix ou si c'est parce que justement il est celui de Dumbledore. Nous verrons dans les prochains jours comment agit Flaeme, s'il te suit partout où tu vas, vouloir le cacher aux yeux du monde ne servira à rien.

\- Tu as raison et je n'ai aucune envie de dicter sa conduite à un phénix.

Harry comprenait parfaitement, lui non plus n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien connu que les phénix n'obéissaient à personne, ils n'avaient qu'un seul Maître mais ils avaient leur propre caractère et faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Si Flaeme décidait de suivre Severus, qu'importe où il allait, il n'aurait pas le choix que de faire avec, il en était de même pour Harry, bien qu'il se doutait que Flaeme comprendrait les moments où il ne devait pas apparaître aux yeux de tous, notamment devant Voldemort.

Severus sortit sa montre astronomique et la rangea quelques secondes plus tard. Il trouvait le chemin long, il voulait juste vérifier qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir en sortir. Le jeune homme utilisait très souvent sa montre, chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, il comprenait un peu mieux son fonctionnement. Il n'arrivait pas à être très précis quand cela dépassait plus d'une journée et bien qu'il ait essayé de demander des choses bien plus sérieuses à propos de la guerre ou d'autres choses concernant sa vie dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, la montre tournait sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter sur un point fixe, changeant sans cesse d'avis. Severus ne savait pas encore que la montre ne montrait que ce qu'il était prêt à voir, et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour savoir que Severus ne voulait pas réellement savoir quand il devrait faire face à Voldemort pour la première fois. Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison pour que la montre semble changer constamment d'avis, c'est parce que lui-même changeait d'avis en même temps qu'il voyait les aiguilles bouger. Dans quelques années, il saura utiliser cette montre les yeux fermés, et il comprendra les avantages et les dangers d'avoir un tel objet entre les mains. Il comprendra réellement Harry et sa souffrance de savoir ce que l'avenir réservait, bien qu'il l'ait beaucoup changé. Severus sera dans la même situation, il apprendra certaines choses, avec le temps, il posera beaucoup moins de questions et laissera une part de mystère à sa vie.

Sans le savoir, il deviendra comme tous sorciers ayant réussi à décrypter une montre astronomique, la montre se fera plus lourde dans sa main, le poids d'un savoir qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. Il aura également ce sourire malicieux quand il verra quelqu'un l'observer s'en servir, ne comprenant pas comme il faisait, repensant à lui-même quand il avait reçu cette montre en cadeau. Sans oublier ce jour où il apprendra non sans un sourire désabusé et moqueur, qui aura l'honneur de porter le poids d'un savoir parfois bien trop lourd à porter. Mais Severus était bien loin de savoir tout ça, bien loin de ne s'imaginer qu'une seule de ses choses, la vie pour lui ne faisait que commencer.

Et quand bien même il se sentait légèrement claustrophobe de marcher depuis de trop longues minutes dans ce petit couloir étroit et sombre, il savait déjà qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment, le premier chemin que Flaeme faisait entre ses mains, et ce ne sera pas le dernier que le phénix fera à ses côtés.

HP HP HP HP

Severus était un peu nerveux, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quatorze ans et de faire face à Harry avec un nouveau problème dont il n'aurait voulu parler à personne. Et comme si ce fameux jour où Harry avait découvert ses fameux problèmes d'érections qu'il ne comprenait pas ne suffisait pas à l'humilier assez, ils allaient maintenant avoir une autre conversation tout aussi gênante malgré l'absence de discussion sur sa vie sexuelle.

Harry avait été gentil, il avait laissé Severus rejoindre Lily chez ses parents, pour pouvoir emprunter le réseau de cheminette qu'Eileen avait fait installer chez eux pour que les deux familles puissent se voir plus facilement. Évidemment, Lily ne laissa pas passer l'occasion d'avoir Severus pour elle seule, il dormit donc avec sa bien-aimée non sans avoir présenté le phénix à Lily avant de le laisser avec Harry dans le salon. Mais depuis, Severus était rentré dans son dortoir, il avait eu deux cours et maintenant il avait deux heures de libres pour travailler sur ses expérimentations. Cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas, Harry lui avait laissé déjà bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Il me semble que nous avons une discussion à avoir. _Fit doucement Harry, accompagné fidèlement par Flaeme qui était cajolé par les mains invisibles d'Harry._ On parlait de mariage et de Lily…

Harry y allait calmement, il ne voulait pas brusquer Severus, il lui ferait comprendre pourquoi il méritait vraiment Lily. Il ne naîtrait jamais, mais ça, il le savait déjà. Severus avait tant fait pour lui, et ils allaient si bien ensemble... Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que leurs vies auraient été beaucoup mieux sans lui.

\- Lily et toi vous vous aimez, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas le remarquer. De quoi doutes-tu ?

Harry n'avait pas eu le courage et la patience d'attendre plus longtemps, Severus n'avait jamais paru aussi gêné et abattu. La plupart du temps, Severus était un peu déçu de ne pas voir Harry, ne pas voir son visage rire ou sourire, ou avec toute autre expression qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Les conversations de ce genre étaient bien évidemment hors catégorie, il préférait justement ne pas voir Harry, mais maintenant, il avait à la place le regard perçant de Flaeme qui semblait le transpercer pour lire jusque dans son âme. Il n'aimait pas ça, peut-être justement parce qu'il savait que les phénix étaient sûrement capables de lire en lui.

\- Elle est… _Commença Severus avant de pousser un long soupir et de continuer._ Trop belle. Tu m'as vu ? À côté d'elle, je suis… Merlin, mais comment fait-elle pour m'aimer ? Je ne la mérite pas, elle mérite tellement mieux que moi !

Severus s'était assis en se prenant la tête dans les mains, accablé. Il ne se rendait pas compte de qui il était devenu, au fond de lui, il se voyait toujours comme un gamin un peu gauche se faisant frapper par son père, impuissant face au monde qui l'entoure. Mais il n'était plus cet enfant, plus depuis longtemps.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle mérite quel genre d'homme, Severus ? Un homme qui prendrait soin d'elle ? Qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est, quoi qu'il lui arrive ? Un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour la protéger, qui quitterait tout pour partir avec elle si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite ?

\- Oui… Oui. _Répondit Severus, la voix tremblante d'émotion._ Elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime comme la merveilleuse femme qu'elle est, un homme fort qui peut l'aider, la protéger. Quelqu'un qui peut lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- Tu es cet homme, Severus. _Fit doucement Harry en essayant d'entourer Harry de sa magie pour l'apaiser._ Tu es un homme fort, tu peux l'aider et la protéger. Et si tu penses que tu n'es pas assez beau pour être avec elle, c'est que tu es un idiot. Même si de toute façon ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse Lily, je peux te dire que tu es beau, elle te le dit assez souvent et si tu regardais autour de toi, tu comprendrais qu'elle n'est pas la seule à le penser. Je sais aussi que tu seras toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle décide. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que tu feras tout ton possible pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut, et même bien plus encore. Tu donnerais ta vie pour elle, Severus. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur homme que toi.

L'espoir commençait à reprendre vie pour Severus, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit à ce bonheur, s'il pouvait oser croire que Lily pourrait vraiment lui dire oui s'il osait la demander en mariage.

\- Lily te veut, toi, et personne d'autre. Sinon, je pense que ça ferait bien longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus avec toi. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de sortir automatiquement de la pièce chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez après plus de trois jours sans vous être vu, et encore, je suis gentil...

On pouvait clairement entendre le ton amusé d'Harry, cela eut au moins le don de faire sourire Severus. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient accros l'un à l'autre, à faire l'amour dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et Lily n'était pas la dernière à amorcer les premières caresses…

\- Tu penses qu'elle voudra m'épouser ?

La voix de Severus avait l'air tellement enfantine qu'Harry savait que sa réponse serait plus qu'importante aux yeux de Severus, à cet instant, Severus était incertain et il serait beaucoup trop facile de le faire souffrir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas dans les intentions d'Harry, mais il ne put que faire le rapprochement avec son ancien Professeur de Potion qui avait passé sa vie à se faire pardonner pour la mort d'un amour perdue. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question que cet amour soit perdu, Harry savait que de toute façon il ne le serait pas. Severus et Lily étaient bien trop amoureux pour rompre, leurs vies étaient trop intrinsèquement liées, même la mort ne pourrait pas briser leur amour.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute. La seule question que tu devrais te poser, c'est comment tu vas lui demander et quand ?

Severus se releva, bien plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait été au début de cette conversation. Harry lui avait donné le courage dont il avait besoin pour se décider à demander Lily en mariage. Puis, il pensa soudainement à quelque chose qui lui fit automatiquement perdre son sourire.

\- Tu crois que ses parents vont m'accorder sa main ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? _S'exclama Harry avec incrédulité._ Mais ils t'adorent ! Par Merlin, dis-moi Flaeme, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Le phénix sembla piailler d'amusement, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Severus. Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir tous ses doutes, mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de douter, le couple Evans adorait Severus comme s'il était leur propre fils, et Lily aimait Severus. Le jeune sorcier avait imaginé Lily enceinte, ils en avaient même parlé le lendemain de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alice après le départ de leurs amis. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre au moins la fin de leurs études à tous les deux. Severus devait bien se douter que Lily accepterait sa demande sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. Mais il était ainsi, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il ne prenait jamais l'amour de Lily pour acquis et c'est ce qu'adorait Lily. Personne ne pouvait savoir que Lily aussi était inquiète de son côté, ayant parfois du mal à croire que ce sorcier si fort, puissant et intelligent puisse s'intéresser à elle. Aucun des deux ne doutait de leur amour mutuel, ils craignaient juste que la puissance de leur amour fasse peur à l'autre et le fasse fuir. Mais arrivera un jour où ils se comprendront et n'auront plus peur que cette force les détruise, et cela ne fera que les lier encore plus profondément.

HP HP HP HP

Quelques jours après la rencontre en Dumbledore et Severus, ce fut au tour de Lily de rencontrer le créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de rompre, ne serait-ce que temporairement, avec Severus, et il était hors de question de le mettre en danger. Il était donc évident pour elle que la seule réponse à donner serait un non ferme et définitif.

Dumbledore avait bien sûr essayé de la faire entrer dans l'Ordre, malgré le refus de Severus, Lily était après tout une très bonne élève et il savait par quelques contacts qu'elle excellait dans sa formation de briseuse de sort. Quelqu'un comme elle lui aurait été très utile, mais elle avait simplement argué qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de se positionner dans cette guerre et de se faire des ennemies. Bien sûr, en tant que « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » elle était de toute manière une ennemie attitrée de Voldemort, mais elle avait fait semblant de ne rien vouloir entendre et était partie du bureau de Dumbledore sans se retourner. Si Severus voulait une preuve supplémentaire de l'amour de Lily pour lui, il l'avait.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi manipulateur, il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait été celui vers qui tout le monde s'était tourné pendant la guerre. Mais Harry n'aimait pas ce Dumbledore, sûrement parce qu'il savait ce qui allait advenir d'une bonne partie de ses personnes, et son absence de connaissance envers certaines d'entre elles voulait en dire beaucoup. La plupart étaient mortes, et les voir lui faisait comprendre encore plus à quel point la guerre avait fait des ravages.

Flaeme semblait parfaitement comprendre Harry et les raisons qui faisaient qu'il était là sans vraiment l'être, il ne le suivait donc pas en dehors de la chambre de Severus. Heureusement, parce qu'Harry ne voulait manquer aucun entretien entre Dumbledore et les futurs recrus. Comme Severus et lui s'y étaient attendus, une bonne partie des Infinis avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Outre Lily et Severus, Xenophilius n'avait pas vraiment intégré l'Ordre puisqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Cependant, il avait promis à Dumbledore de lui rapporter tous comportements suspects s'il en voyait. Et Pandora avait tout bonnement refusé parce qu'elle arrivait à la fin de ses six mois de formation basiques au Ministère et allait sûrement intégrer les Langues de Plombs pour une formation secrète pour les trois prochaines années et si par malheur on apprenait qu'elle faisait partie d'une organisation secrète, les Langues de Plombs pouvaient la bannir de la formation sans possibilité de la réintégrer par la suite.

Sinon, tous les autres avaient accepté sans aucune hésitation, excepté Arthur qui avait longuement réfléchi et était même venu en parler avec Severus. Il avait peur d'attirer trop l'attention sur Severus mais celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'un ami de plus ou de moins dans l'Ordre ne changerait rien, sans oublier que Dumbledore devait s'assurer que personne n'apprenne qu'il en faisait indirectement partie. Arthur pourrait s'assurer que Dumbledore tenait bien sa promesse et il pourrait même en rajouter une couche histoire comme tout le monde l'entende bien.

HP HP HP HP

\- Monsieur Evans ?

La voix de Severus avait sans aucun doute alerté Edward, et aussi le fait qu'il ne l'appelle pas par son prénom comme il l'y avait autorisé depuis de très nombreuses années. Il connaissait bien Severus, et le fait d'être appelé par son nom de famille ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Severus était nerveux et voulait lui parler sérieusement.

\- Oui, Severus ?

\- Pouvons-nous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ?

Severus se tenait bien droit, il voulait essayer de paraître sûr de lui mais il ne l'était absolument pas. Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, Flaeme essayait de chantonner. Il avait été impossible de cacher le phénix à sa famille et à ses amis, il voulait toujours se balader dans la maison. Mais Severus avait dit qu'il ne voulait en parler à personne, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le harcèle pour avoir des ingrédients rares pour potion, comme les larmes de phénix ou encore ses plumes. Tout le monde avait compris et accepté cela, personne n'en parlerait et Flaeme resterait caché aux yeux des autres. Cela n'empêchait pas l'oiseau de se faire entendre et de montrer sa présence chaque fois qu'un visiteur était là. Comme d'habitude, l'oiseau calmait les inquiétudes et détendait chacun des habitants de la maison.

\- Bien sûr, je te suis.

Lily était partie avec sa mère et Eileen pour repérer ce qui pourrait plaire à Lucy pour son anniversaire. Les hommes avaient été chargés de garder Lucy qui était en ce moment même en train de faire la sieste, et Thomas était en conversation avec un homme exerçant en France et qui était l'un des contacts importants de Thomas. Severus se retrouvait donc seul avec le père de Lily et il savait que l'occasion n'allait pas se représenter tout de suite. Il invita donc l'homme à le suivre jusqu'à un petit salon d'où il pourrait parler calmement avec Edward. Une fois l'homme bien installé dans un fauteuil, Severus se lança avec tout le courage qui lui restait.

\- Monsieur Evans, j'ai l'insigne honneur de vous demander de m'accorder la main de votre fille.

Il avait répété cette phrase tellement de fois qu'il avait pensé qu'elle serait plus simple à dire, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Tout simplement à cause d'Edward qui l'avait regardé avec curiosité et inquiétude. Une fois la phrase dite, l'homme put sourire de toutes ses dents et se leva en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Severus dans un signe de réconfort.

\- Oh ! Severus ! _Fit-il, soulagé._ Bien que je pense n'avoir rien à dire sur les choix de Lily, je t'accorde volontiers sa main et je suis certain que vous aurez une longue vie pleine de bonheur !

Monsieur Evans était très heureux de savoir que Severus voulait s'engager plus sérieusement avec sa fille, il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir réellement son mot à dire, contrairement à Pétunia qui était très traditionaliste avec une attitude jugée de plus en plus comme d'un autre temps, Lily était de cette nouvelle génération qui voulait la liberté de la femme et son indépendance. Ce qui avait toujours rendu le couple Evans très fier de leur fille Lily. Néanmoins, il comprenait l'importance que pouvait avoir son accord pour Severus et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la différence flagrante entre Vernon Dursley et Severus Snape. L'un avait été sûr de lui, semblant ordonner plus que demander, l'autre avait presque manqué de s'effondrer sous le stress et avait réellement attendu sa réponse.

\- Dois-je garder le secret longtemps ?

\- Encore un mois, mais je suis certain que vous serez dans les premiers au courant… _Fit Severus en souriant de bonheur._

HP HP HP HP

Si quelqu'un avait pu le voir, il verrait un Harry tremblotant et agité. Une attaque de Mangemort en plus, Voldemort avait attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. C'était la première fois qu'il attaquait une rue sorcière aussi réputée et proche du Ministère, la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi fièrement, torturant et tuant avec ses fidèles Mangemorts. Robe de Mangemort contre robe de l'Ordre et des Aurors. Harry n'avait jamais su que l'Ordre se cachait, il ne l'avait appris que les premières fois qu'il les avait vu contre-attaquer. C'était pourtant assez logique puisqu'ils voulaient eux aussi cacher leur identité. Sauf qu'il y avait un traître, et que celui-ci avait donné beaucoup trop de noms, mais Harry cherchait encore qui était cette immonde crapule.

Cinquante-trois morts, cent dix-huit blessés, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants en bas âge pour la plupart, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge d'être à Poudlard ou en tutorat à la maison le temps d'avoir onze ans et d'apprendre les bases. Harry avait combattu, lançant sort sur sort, ne s'inquiétant même pas d'être vu, il y avait bien trop de monde et de sortilèges lancés pour qu'on remarque les siens sortis de nulle part. Il avait vu des sorciers combattant férocement pour leur vie, des sorciers protégeant leurs enfants, des vendeurs abritant autant de personnes que leur boutique le permettait pour les mettre à l'abri sous de puissants sortilèges ou les faisant partir par cheminette s'ils en avaient une. Certains avaient même agrippé les personnes les plus désemparées ou même blessé pour transplaner dans un endroit plus sûr.

Puis, il y avait ceux qui avaient simplement fui, seuls, sans un regard en arrière. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, c'était un champ de bataille semant la mort et la désolation. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de bataille, il avait toujours été là quand Voldemort avait programmé une attaque, prévenant aussi vite que possible les Aurors et l'Ordre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Peut-être parce que les victimes n'étaient pas des moldues mais bien des sorciers combattants pour leur vie, cela rendait le tout encore plus monstrueux à ses yeux puisque ça lui rappelait la guerre qu'il avait lui-même vécue quand il était encore en vie. Habituellement, après quelques minutes à combattre contre les Aurors et l'Ordre, les Mangemorts partaient sous l'ordre de Voldemort, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas donné l'ordre immédiatement. Une demi-heure d'un combat acharné. Les morts tombant les uns après les autres, qu'importe leur camp et leur âge.

Harry avait vu cette attaque à la toute dernière minute, et seulement parce qu'il avait observé encore plus étroitement Voldemort depuis qu'il avait dit vouloir bientôt montrer aux sorciers de quoi ils étaient capables. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait plus part de ses plans plusieurs jours à l'avance, Harry l'avait toujours devancé et malgré le fait qu'il devait le surveiller encore plus régulièrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux en voyant la suspicion de Voldemort en regardant chacun de ses Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas trouvé qui était le traître dans ses rangs, ignorant qu'il ne le trouverait jamais. Il avait pourtant torturé de nombreuses fois, même ses plus proches esclaves n'étaient plus dignes de confiance à ses yeux, et cela ne faisait que rendre Harry encore plus heureux. Quand on ne peut plus compter sur ses alliés, les erreurs se faisaient d'autant plus nombreuses...

Il y avait des morts et des blessés dans tous les camps, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre, les Aurors et les civiles. Mais il y avait une chose qui avait perturbé Harry, Voldemort avait arrêté l'attaque seulement quelques minutes après que Peter Pettigrow se soit fait attaquer, comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Peter avait été sous une cape de l'Ordre, mais il était facilement reconnaissable à son pull rouge vif qu'il portait, normalement, tous les membres de l'Ordre s'assuraient de ne rien porter de trop voyant pour ne pas qu'on puisse les reconnaître.

Soit Peter démontrait une fois de plus qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur, soit cela avait été volontaire. Peter n'était pas aussi idiot que les gens voulaient bien le croire, c'est donc avec une toute nouvelle hargne qu'Harry suivit de très près Peter, transformant son impuissance de ne plus rien pouvoir faire pour tous ses morts et ses blessés en acharnement à découvrir si Peter était bien ce traître.

HP HP HP HP

Pendant que la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse prenait fin, la famille Snape-Grin fêtait joyeusement le tout premier anniversaire de Lucy. Thomas avait demandé une autorisation pour qu'Eliz puisse venir ce week-end, autorisation bien sûr acceptée sans aucun problème pour cette élève douée et sérieuse, du moins, la plupart du temps…

Severus était également rentré de son école, Lily était venue avec ses parents qui s'étaient fait un plaisir d'offrir un livre de contes moldus et découvraient avec plaisir les jouets pour enfant que fabriquaient les sorciers. Les Evans avaient une annonce à faire, ils avaient bien sûr mis Lily au courant juste avant de venir, et elle comme eux ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle.

\- Pétunia est enceinte.

Le silence se fit presque total, il l'aurait été si Lucy ne gazouillait pas adorablement en essayant d'attraper la petite balle qui volait devant elle en changeant de couleur. L'annonce d'une grossesse était normalement toujours joyeuse, autant pour les parents que pour la famille proche, surtout que c'était le premier petit-enfant des Evans. Mais le ton d'Edward Evans ne donnait pas l'impression d'un bonheur intense mais plutôt d'une certaine distance avec cet évènement.

Mais cela n'étonnait personne, Rose et Edward avaient raconté plus d'une fois à leurs amis sorciers à quel point Pétunia avait pris ses distances. Même avant le mariage, Pétunia ne prenait que rarement de leurs nouvelles et encore moins de sa sœur. Chaque fois que le couple Evans voulait visiter leur fille, celle-ci trouvait toujours une excuse pour qu'ils ne viennent pas. Depuis le mariage, ils n'avaient vu Pétunia qu'une fois, à peu près un mois après ledit mariage et ils avaient réussi à l'avoir seulement deux fois au téléphone, tous leurs autres appels restant sans réponse.

Mais cette fois-ci, Pétunia était venue d'elle-même, trois jours auparavant, accompagnée de son époux toujours aussi hypocritement charmant et mielleux. Les Dursley n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour se faire comprendre, le ventre déjà bien rond de Pétunia parlait pour elle. La jeune femme était enceinte de quatre mois et n'en avait pas fait part à sa propre famille.

\- C'est pour fin juin. _Ajouta Rose Evans, la voix tremblotante d'émotion._

Rose ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que sa fille se soit autant éloignée d'eux. Ils avaient pourtant été si fiers d'elle, tous ceux qui étaient dans l'entourage proche des Evans ne pouvaient que constater cette fierté quand il parlait de Pétunia, de son école de dactylographie et de son mariage. Pétunia n'avait entendu que ce qu'elle avait voulu, elle n'avait jamais voulu comprendre pourquoi les amis de ses parents semblaient tout savoir sur elle et si peu sur sa sœur. Bien sûr, le secret qu'ils devaient tous garder sur le monde magique faisait en sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler de Lily autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils passaient donc rapidement sur Lily pour parler de Pétunia encore et encore. Leur fierté n'était pas feinte, ils l'étaient réellement, peut-être moins maintenant qu'ils commençaient à comprendre que Pétunia ne changerait pas et qu'elle jalousait sa sœur plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

Il était assez ironique de savoir que leurs amis pouvaient penser qu'ils aimaient plus Pétunia que Lily parce qu'ils ne faisaient que parler d'elle et que Pétunia pensait qu'ils préféraient sa sœur parce qu'elle était une sorcière.

La conversation sur la grossesse de Pétunia repris, les mots étaient bien trop réfléchis et les questions posées avec bien trop de délicatesse pour que cela ait l'air d'une véritable bonne nouvelle, mais la tension se calma peu à peu.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'ils apprirent pour l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier avait été envoyée, ce qui en temps de guerre ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Suite à cela, Severus s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Harry pendant trois jours, trois jours pendant lesquelles Harry traquait sans relâche celui qui avait trahi l'Ordre.

HP HP HP HP

Harry ne cessait jamais de surveiller quelqu'un, quand ce n'était pas Peter, c'était Voldemort, et quand ce n'était pas lui, il surveillait les activités des divers Mangemorts. Les McKinnon allaient être attaqués, les Bones aussi. Tout ça à cause d'une seule personne, un traître qui ne vivra pas bien longtemps, Harry se l'était promis.

Mais alors qu'il suivait Macnair à Pré-Au-Lard, un mauvais pressentiment se fit sentir. Le Mangemort était entré à la Tête du Sanglier, sûrement dans le seul but de boire un coup et d'y être tranquille sans avoir à parler à qui que ce soit. Cependant, Dumbledore entra accompagner de Sybille Trelawney. Harry aurait presque pu voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti, il vit Macnair tourner la tête vers les deux personnes, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage et alors qu'il se rapprochait sans être vu grâce à l'ambiance presque glauque du pub, Trelawney parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

 **-** Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont…

Un vacarme assourdissant emplit la pièce, empêchant toute personne d'entendre les paroles de cette prophétie. Harry déploya autant de puissance qu'il le put, sa magie avait fait exploser les fenêtres, les verres éclataient dans les mains de leur propriétaire et même quelques bouteilles implosèrent à la stupéfaction de tous. Macnair tomba à la renverse, dévoilant sans le vouloir la marque sur son bras.

Harry avait ouvert la porte du pub et des bourrasques d'un vent assourdissant entraient et faisaient un tel bruit en raflant tout sur leur passage que personne ne put entendre la suite de la prophétie, pas même Dumbledore qui regardait la scène avec un regard perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela était pour le mieux. Pour la première fois, aucun enfant ne serait mis en danger puisque la prophétie n'avait pas été entendue. Dans cette vie, seul Harry la connaissait entièrement, et c'était tant mieux.

Quand tout revint à la normale, Macnair se fit stupéfixer et deux Aurors furent appelés, Abelforth Dumbledore pensait que l'homme était responsable des dégâts de son pub et il n'était pas prêt de laisser passer cela.

Dumbledore ne connaîtrait jamais la prophétie, Voldemort non plus, personne ne pourrait lui donner autant de crédit qu'elle n'en avait eu dans la vie d'Harry. Neville ne serait pas traqué parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être né fin Juillet. Le Directeur engagea Sibylle Trelawney pour les cours de Divination, bien qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre la totalité de la prophétie, il se doutait que Macnair ferait par du si peu entendu à son Maître et qu'il traquerait la Professeur. Lui-même espérait qu'en faisant cela, il entendrait la prophétie une prochaine fois, et entièrement.

Harry était légèrement désespéré de savoir que Sibylle Trelawney n'allait rien apprendre à des élèves pendant les prochaines années. Avoir choisi Divination avait été une erreur monumentale et beaucoup faisaient la même que lui, Dumbledore aurait vraiment dû supprimer cette matière de l'enseignement de Poudlard, surtout si c'était pour avoir cette folle comme Professeur ! Enfin, ce n'était que son avis… Il leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel et transplana vers Peter pour voir s'il était sorti de son sommeil.

HP HP HP HP

Peter marchait dans l'une des allées les plus sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un pas décidé, une capuche sur la tête et la tête épiant les gens autour de lui tout en fonçant droit devant lui. Il savait où il allait, et cela n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Le rat avait l'air bien trop confiant et sûr de lui, un autre pressentiment lui prenait aux tripes. Il le suivait comme son nombre, étant si proche de lui qu'ils auraient presque pu fusionner, bien que rien que l'idée suffisait à donner lui des frissons d'horreurs.

L'endroit était tellement sale qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse venir jusqu'ici, mais pourtant, il y avait bien Lucius Malfoy au bout de cette rue mal famée. Harry aurait pu le reconnaître même sous son Polynectar, il avait cette façon tellement hautaine de se tenir, cela transpirait presque par les pores de sa peau.

\- Franck et Alice Londubat. Elle est enceinte. Arthur Fawley et Andrew Twinks. Ils sont en couple.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Severus Snape et sa Sang-de-Bourde ont refusé de rejoindre l'Ordre.

\- C'est peu. Tâche d'en savoir plus pour la prochaine fois ! _Fit durement Malfoy._

\- Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne le puisse plus jamais… _Fit Harry d'un air sombre et calculateur._

* * *

 _A suivre_

* * *

Et oui, Peter est bien le traître ! Nous aurons évidement toutes les réponses avant la fin de fiction ! D'ailleurs, puisque la fin arrive peu à peu, n'hésitez pas à me demander ce que vous voulez savoir et qui pourrait être secondaire dans l'histoire. J'essaierai de penser à tout et à tout le monde, mais m'y faire penser est le meilleur moyen de ne pas oublier ! ;)

Bon, pour les réponses !

 **Lassa** : Je suis désolée, mais c'est bien Peter. Je n'ai pas voulu que ce soit lui, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu d'autres circonstances... Pour Pétunia, je pense qu'elle est un peu comme Severus (jusqu'à un certain point), Harry lui rappelait toutes ses erreurs et au lieu de ne pas faire les mêmes elle s'est vengée sur lui pour ses propres erreurs. Pour ton inscription c'est vraiment dommage ! Si je t'avais connue personnellement je serais venue t'aider à la faire, il y a un moyen pour mettre le site en anglais (plus ou moins) mais c'est dans la barre de site en haut et je doute que ton logiciel te le lise pour le faire (c'est un grand A). D'ailleurs j'ai pensé à toi parce que l'appli Fanfiction a été mise à jours et elle permet de faire lire les fanfics ! Je trouve dommage qu'on entende pas certaines ponctuations comme les trois petits points ou les guillemets, mais c'est déjà pas mal !

Pour ton texte, vraiment pas mal ! 80 pages ! J'aurais aimé les lire ! Même si on parle d'Ilvermorny, ce n'est pas dérangeant de changer les choses, c'est ce que nous faisons tous d'ailleurs ! ;) PS : J'adore les longs commentaires ! ;) Merci !

 **Eliie Evans** : Nous verrons à la fin si ce que tu supposes est vraie... ;) Et oui, ils sont trop badass ! Merci !

 **Xiu** : Oh, une canadienne ! Je n'ai pas remarqué d'erreur (bien que je n'y prête aucune attention aussi ^^) c'était juste pour savoir le pourquoi des deux langues, dans tous les cas je comprends ! (Et je trouve que tu écris très bien pour une dyslexique ! ;))

 **Petite Anonyme** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, ça aide vraiment de sentir qu'on apprécie ce qu'on fait et même les remarques et critiques nous aident à progresser, c'est d'ailleurs le but ! :)

 **Stridou** : Les pensées à haute voix en disent tellement parfois ;) Merci !

 **Hitori** : Pour Alice et Franck, nous verrons. Mais c'est sûr que quoi qu'il leur arrive, j'espère que cela sera mieux que la folie ! Comme il est dit dans les livres, ils ont reçu un sort pire que la mort... Peut-être que Flaeme a une destinée plus philosophique que cela, mais nous verrons, parfois mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, alors les phénix... ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

* * *

PS : J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai encore eu des soucis avec mes mails ! Sinon, désolée ! :) A la semaine prochaine !


	42. La demande

Bonjour à tous !

 **Hitori** : Très bonne question pour la prophétie, je suis heureuse que tu te la poses ! J'avoue être curieuse de ton "à moins que..." ;) ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Lassa** : Je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de Tome 2 ! Voldy va crever dans cette fic, qu'il le veuille ou non ! En fait, non, il ne le voudra pas, mais il va quand même y passer ! ^^ Très bonne réflexion pour cette histoire de fin Juillet qui ne précise pas l'année ! ;) Ces saletés de chat, en fait, je me suis inspirée du mien pour faire Ombre, donc... Ayez pitié ! Tu as raison d'attendre la fin de ton histoire si tu n'es pas sûre de la terminée, je déteste aussi la frustration ! Pour les idées, ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien continuer et j'ai également une liste longue comme le bras d'idée de Snarry (en grande partie !)

Pour l'adoption des Granger, c'est une bonne idée ! Il le faudrait donc avec un bashing Dumby, pour le coup. Et un peu pareil pour Minerva qui fait bien trop confiance à Dumbledore pour le bien d'Harry. Pour le Blaise/Harry, j'avoue être surtout concentré sur du Snarry, Blaise est pour moi un personnage trop facile à caser avec Harry ^^ Pour le Harry version féminin maltraité par les Dursley j'ai déjà vu, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ! Etant une adepte du lemon, j'aime bien quand Harry a un service trois pièces ! lol Et pour la guerre, il faut bien avouer que personne ne se sent concerné tant que cela n'arrive pas jusqu'à chez soi ou ne touche pas vos alliés (et encore). Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, peu se sont sentie concernés avant qu'Hitler ne se déplace jusqu'au frontière pour attaquer d'autres pays !

Et nous n'apprenons pas de nos erreurs puisque cela se passe encore actuellement ! Regarde les attentats, nous nous inquiétons parce que nous avons eu des morts, pourtant, dans des pays, cela fait des dizaines d'années que c'est la grosse merde et que des innocents se font explosés la gueule, se voient mis en esclavage, torturé, violé, sans qu'on ne se sente concerné parce que cela ne se passe pas chez nous. Alors le fait que les autres pays ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il se passe pendant la guerre des sorciers ne m'étonne même pas, regarde, même les créatures magiques d'Angleterre ne s'en mêle pas jusqu'à la toute dernière minute pour certains ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient personnellement pris à partie ! Enfin bref, on va s'arrêter là ou ça va durer des heures ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et tout ça pour te dire que ne t'inquiète pas pour les idées, elles sont là et je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire tout ce que j'avais envie ! ;)

Merci également à **Xiu, Natsu, Stridou, Petite Anonyme, Lils, Rayan, Enchantix** et un **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé de nom !

J'avais oublié de préciser sur le dernier chapitre que Flaeme est le nom que j'avais donné au phénix dans "Sort d'amnésie" si quelques-uns l'on lu ! Quand j'ai pensé à un nom celui-ci m'est immédiatement revenu, j'ai pourtant essayé d'en trouver un autre mais Harry voulait vraiment l'appeler ainsi, alors... J'ai cédé ! Le personnage à toujours raison !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 42 : La demande_**

Harry tournait presque comme un lion en cage, ses pensées sombres n'aidaient aucunement à calmer l'aura crépitant de rage que ressentait Severus. Même Lily qui y était un peu moins sensible l'avait sentie.

Peter avait trahi, encore une fois.

Il avait suivi le jeune homme pendant plusieurs heures, non-stop. Peter était quelqu'un de malin, il ne gardait aucune preuve de sa trahison, mais il avait fait l'erreur d'intégrer les Mangemorts, bien qu'il n'ait pas la marque.

\- On devrait peut-être le dire à un membre de l'Ordre, ou même Dumbledore. _Fit timidement Lily, sachant que sa requête comportait un problème important._

\- Comment prouver sa trahison ?

Severus fit écho aux paroles d'Harry pour que Lily puisse entendre ses mots. Lily savait qu'il fallait des preuves, mais elle voulait voir cet immonde salopard être enfermé, Merlin sait à quelles informations il avait accès en faisant partie de l'Ordre. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer, il fallait l'arrêter, et tout de suite ! Le caractère Gryffondor était bien là et Harry aurait presque souri de voir qu'il lui avait tant ressemblé quand lui-même était jeune. Mais il n'était plus aussi jeune et l'heure ne se prêtait pas à l'amusement.

\- Malfoy l'a vu, je ne peux faire croire qu'il a vendu la mèche par crainte que Voldemort veuille récupérer le journal.

\- Et si on s'arrangeait pour que quelqu'un voit Peter donner des informations ? Quelqu'un de l'Ordre bien sûr. Et Malfoy devra le voir pour qu'il puisse prouver son innocence auprès de Voldemort.

L'idée était bonne, très bonne même. Harry savait même qui allait devoir découvrir cette trahison. Il allait juste falloir attendre les prochaines vacances, à ce moment-là, plusieurs vérités pourront éclater, pour le bien du plus grand nombre…

HP HP HP HP

\- Alors, Severus, tout se passe comme prévu ?

\- Oui, Madame la Directrice.

Severus qui était à son bureau se releva rapidement. Il savait que quelqu'un allait entrer dans son petit laboratoire réservé exclusivement pour lui à l'école puisque Flaeme venait tout juste de se volatiliser. Éloïse Beaulitron venait régulièrement faire le tour des élèves ayant pris la recherche en branche principale, sans qu'il ne le sache, elle venait voir Severus plus souvent que ses autres élèves. Elle adorait vraiment le garçon, il était gentil, avait un esprit vif et une imagination débordante. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui résister, tout problème avait une solution et il prenait toutes les pistes au sérieux, il était l'élève rêvé, un génie.

Severus et elle parlèrent de l'avancée des recherches du jeune homme, elle était toujours admirative de tout ce que pouvaient inventer ses élèves et des différentes manières dont ils y parvenaient, mais en parler avec Severus était un véritable plaisir. Elle se freinait pour ne pas se lier un peu plus d'amitié avec cet élève justement parce qu'il était son élève et qu'il serait malvenu de le faire, mais elle espérait sincèrement garder le contact avec ce futur grand Maître en Potion, ça serait un véritable honneur pour elle. Parfois, elle se demandait même s'il apprenait réellement en cours, preuve en était que le jeune homme allait passer plusieurs examens après seulement six mois d'études et sûrement beaucoup d'autres à la fin de cette première année. Ce qu'elle appréciait également, c'était son humilité, le fait qu'il n'était pas comme certains élèves à croire qu'il connaissait tout sur tout et aussi le fait qu'il ne lui parlait pas comme si elle était la fille de Merlin. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'en étant dans une grande famille de Maître en Potion et en l'étant elle-même, les élèves avaient tendance à être intimidés par elle et ne remettaient jamais en doute ce qu'elle disait, Severus le faisait, il n'avait pas honte d'être en désaccord avec elle et avait même des arguments pour cela.

\- Madame Beaulitron ? _Interpella-t-il timidement._ Je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible que j'invite ma petite-amie, Lily Evans, pendant le week-end du 2 et 3 Février ?

Voilà une raison de plus d'apprécier le jeune homme, il n'était pas comme l'un de ses gosses de riches à inviter n'importe qui n'importe quand, en à peine six mois elle avait d'ailleurs dû en suspendre temporairement une bonne dizaine. Malgré tout, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela puisqu'au moment de devoir les renvoyer les parents achetaient le silence de l'école avec un beau petit tas d'or, Éloïse n'avait jamais fait partie de ceux qu'on achète aussi facilement, mais gagné de l'argent aussi facilement pour des élèves qui seront de toute manière renvoyés trois mois plus tard, elle disait oui ! Au moins, cela permettait aux élèves comme Severus d'avoir une bourse d'études pour entrer dans cette prestigieuse école. Les parents pouvaient parfois mettre très longtemps avant de comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre à la place de leur enfant et que les diplômes ne s'achetaient pas même pour tout l'or du monde sorcier comme moldu.

\- Bien sûr, Severus. Miss Evans arrivera la veille au soir ou dans la journée du 2 ? C'est pour savoir si nous devons nous inquiéter d'une probable effraction de votre cheminette le vendredi ou non. _Se justifia Éloïse._

Contrairement à ce que ses élèves pouvaient parfois penser, elle ne voulait pas savoir tout ce qu'ils faisaient, mais malgré les diverses protections posées sur les cheminettes, il y avait toujours une possible tentative d'entrée dans l'école et vu tous les ingrédients, potions rares et élèves, elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre de prendre des risques.

\- Je ne sais pas encore exactement, je voulais avoir votre accord avant de lui en parler…

\- Aucun problème. Tu n'auras qu'à me prévenir même si ce n'est que quelques heures avant son arrivée. Par la suite, venez tous les deux me voir pour que j'enregistre son empreinte magique dans les protections de l'école, cela évitera qu'elle fasse sonner les alarmes chaque fois qu'elle passe la cheminette et elle pourra venir plus souvent sans que tu aies à me prévenir. Bien sûr, elle sera sous ta responsabilité et je ne veux pas que cela te perturbe et fasse baisser tes notes ! _Prévint gentiment Éloïse_.

Severus comprenait clairement qu'elle lui faisait une faveur, il s'en montrerait digne et la Directrice le savait parfaitement, c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait proposée. Il remercia sa Directrice avant de penser à la seconde étape de son plan, demander au père de Lily de lui faire croire qu'ils feraient quelque chose en famille pour son anniversaire et trouver une bonne excuse pour lui faire croire qu'ils ne se verraient pas, ainsi la surprise sera totale.

Éloïse partit du petit laboratoire de son étudiant en se disant que beaucoup d'élèves allaient être déçus, dont Emma Simon qui avait eu le béguin pour ce génie dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler avec lui. La jeune femme était à deux doigts de réussir à créer une potion aidant les vampires dans leurs soifs de sang et elle devait cela en partie grâce à Severus Snape, elle était reconnaissante et admirative. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait depuis le début une concurrente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler aux yeux de Severus.

HP HP HP HP

Severus avait passé ses examens la semaine précédant son week-end avec Lily, il avait ainsi pu trouver une excuse logique à son absence pour le week-end, il devait rattraper le retard qu'il avait eu à cause de ses examens pendant que ses camarades avaient leurs cours. Lily ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir que cette semaine était dispensée de cours pour tous les élèves et qu'il n'aurait aucun cours à rattraper. Severus n'avait pas trouvé ses examens particulièrement difficiles, tout simplement parce qu'il avait révisé soigneusement ce qu'il savait déjà avant même d'être entré à Poudlard.

Il avait envoyé un cadeau à Lily le mercredi, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait attendu son appel par cheminette le soir même pour l'ouvrir devant lui. Severus ne pouvait pas venir la voir, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et devait potasser ses cours pour son examen le lendemain matin, s'il allait voir Lily, il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite...

Lily découvrit donc que l'emballage original de son cadeau n'était autre qu'un magnifique foulard en soie qui allait parfaitement avec la pince à cheveux en argent qu'il lui avait offert. C'était une pince à cheveux qu'il avait trouvée dans la ville sorcière non loin de son école, il avait dépensé une dizaine de Gallions pour la personnaliser, leurs initiales entremêlées les unes aux autres formaient la broche et plusieurs sortilèges qui permettront à Lily de pouvoir bouger comme elle le souhaite sans jamais que ses cheveux ne se détachent ou ne la gênent. C'était typiquement Français et il s'était inquiété de savoir si cela plairait à Lily, mais au vu de son sourire éblouissant, la pince ne quitterait que très rarement les cheveux de sa belle.

Et Severus ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait eu raison, Lily ne quitterait jamais cette pince, même quand ses cheveux seraient relâchés elle attacherait avec simplicité quelques cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête pour pouvoir avoir toujours sur sa tête l'un des symboles de leur amour.

Le jeune homme était heureux de savoir que son cadeau avait tout autant touché sa bien-aimée que celui qu'elle lui avait offert pour son propre anniversaire, quelques semaines plus tôt. Le collier avec une fleur de lys gravée sur un petit pendentif rond ne le quittait jamais. Il était de coutume d'offrir un bijou à la personne aimée pour les anniversaires ayant un chiffre rond, la pince à cheveux pouvait être considérée comme un bijou, mais Severus espérait sincèrement qu'elle accepterait la bague…

Lily fut arrivée dans la chambre de Severus sans même comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Son père lui avait dit d'emporter quelques affaires pour le week-end, elle avait donc pris un petit sac avec des vêtements plus ou moins habiller et plus ou moins chaud, non sans remercier la magie qui sans elle lui aurait fait prendre au moins trois valises. Edward avait quasiment poussé sa fille dans la cheminée, prenant la poudre de cheminette à sa place pour l'envoyer dans un endroit encore inconnu pour elle. Autant dire que pour des moldus, elle s'était fait avoir de la façon la plus magique qui soit !

\- Severus ! _Cria-t-elle en sortant rapidement de la cheminée pour sauter dans les bras de son petit-ami._ Enfin !

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, retrouvant avec plaisir le gout des baisers de son amour. Aucun d'eux ne se soucia de la suie qu'elle répandait sur le sol et la robe de Severus, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent le chant mélodieux de Flaeme qui pour un jeune phénix était bien plus beau qu'avant et voyait de belles plumes dorées parcourir son corps.

\- Je pensais que tu devais rattraper tous tes cours de la semaine ? _Demanda-t-elle heureuse de le revoir mais inquiète qu'il sacrifie ses études pour elle._

\- Tous les cours étaient suspendus pour la semaine d'épreuves. Je voulais te faire la surprise, aidé par tes parents bien sûr.

Lily fit une moue adorable, aux yeux de Severus en tout cas, il vint l'embrasser de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de presser une nouvelle fois son corps contre le sien. Il devait pourtant partir voir la Directrice pour enregistrer Lily dans les barrières de protection de l'école, mais là, tout de suite, une chose beaucoup plus égoïste se faisait sentir et Lily devait avoir le même problème s'il se fiait aux mains baladeuses qui parcouraient son corps. Heureusement qu'ils ne virent pas Flaeme les regarder d'un œil intéressé sinon il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils auraient immédiatement arrêté !

HP HP HP HP

Après s'être tendrement retrouvé sur le lit de Severus, il lui avait lancé le sortilège de traduction que lui-même devait se lancer tous les matins et ils étaient allés voir la Directrice qui avait ainsi enfin compris que jamais personne ne pourrait voler le cœur de Severus Snape puisqu'il appartenait déjà à la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée.

Puis, le couple d'amoureux était parti à la découverte du monde sorcier Français. Severus n'avait pas prévu un trop lourd programme pour ce premier soir puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de finir une journée de cours pour l'un et une journée d'examens pour l'autre.

Les deux amoureux avaient donc flâné dans les rues de la ville sorcière qui était juste à côté de l'école, ils n'avaient pas pu s'installer à une terrasse à cause du froid ambiant, mais ils avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant avant de retrouver la chaleur de la chambre de Severus.

Le lendemain matin, Ombre n'avait pas l'air décidé à laisser le couple dormir plus que nécessaire. La boule de poil sauta sur le lit de Severus et avança doucement entre les jambes et bras entremêlés des deux amants sans jamais se faire repérer mais se frotta sans aucune discrétion à la tête de Severus en ronronnant de bonheur.

Le jeune homme s'agita rapidement en essayant d'éloigner la touffe de poil qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer pour une mort lente et douloureuse, ce qui eut le don de réveiller Lily qui s'amusa de voir son petit-ami encore bien trop enfoncé dans son sommeil pour vraiment déloger Ombre de son visage. Elle caressa tendrement l'animal qui se mit à ronronner de plus belle tout en s'approchant d'elle et en fouette le visage de Severus de sa queue.

\- Ombre ! _Grogna Severus qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux._ Voir ton cul le matin n'est définitivement pas mon plus beau réveil !

Il attrapa la petite boite sur sa table de nuit, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de l'animal. Il en sortit une friandise pour chat et la jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre, ce qui eut le mérite de faire déguerpir Ombre à une vitesse fulgurante pendant que Lily riait à gorge déployée.

\- Par contre, je ne suis pas contre voir le tien… _Fit Severus en rapprochant Lily de son corps pour l'enlacer tendrement._

\- Et moi donc, tu sais bien que de nous deux, tu as les plus belles petites fesses du monde !

Severus ricana avant d'embrasser sa délurée de petite-amie tout en commençant à caresser tendrement sa belle. Il agita distraitement la main pour activer la souris magique qui fit courir Ombre aux quatre coins de la chambre et posa un sort d'intimité sur le lit pour ne pas l'entendre. Dans tout ce bruit, il n'y avait que Flaeme pour rester silencieux, regardant toujours avec curiosité le couple s'amuser à revisiter les positions du Kâma-Sûtra…

HP HP HP HP

\- Là, c'est la serre numéro 28, elle contient des ingrédients rares et précieux. Je ne peux pas te faire entrer puisque l'air est filtré. On doit prendre des précautions spécifiques pour y être, sans compter que je me ferais tuer sur-le-champ ! _S'amusa Severus juste avant de croiser Anita, une élève avec qui il partage ses classes principales._

\- Bonjour, Severus ! Tu fais visiter ?

Anita qui souriait, heureuse de voir Severus en dehors de son laboratoire ou des salles de cours, changea immédiatement d'attitude quand la jeune femme à côté de lui attrapa sa main pour lier leurs doigts. Alors que Severus lui répondait qu'il faisait visiter l'école à Lily, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient engagées dans un combat visuel. Severus ne voyait rien, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un flirtait avec lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily et semblait hermétique à toutes autres personnes. Mais Lily, elle, voyait parfaitement le regard envieux d'Anita sur son Severus, et l'ancienne Gryffondor n'allait certainement pas laisser faire croire qu'il était libre.

\- Lily, je te présente Anita, c'est l'une des élèves de ma classe. Anita, je te présente Lily, ma petite-amie.

Severus qui jusque là n'avait pas vu le regard interrogateur d'Anita allant de leurs mains entrelacées à Lily, priant dans un dernier espoir fou que les deux jeunes sorciers ne soient que des frères et sœurs très proches ou encore des meilleurs amis, se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard, celui déterminé de Lily l'emporta haut la main, sûrement parce qu'Anita savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Severus n'avait jamais dit avoir une petite-amie, mais il faut dire que le jeune homme ne parlait jamais de lui et de sa vie, il était très secret et difficilement accessible. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêts sentimentaux pour les élèves, hommes ou femmes, l'entourant.

Anita comme beaucoup avait finalement pensé que le jeune homme était gay ou bien trop prit par ses études pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était loin de la vérité, comme tous les autres, Severus était un homme amoureux. Il ne faisait aucun doute maintenant qu'elle le voyait regarder sa petite-amie avec tant d'amour et de tendresse dans le regard, son cœur était déjà pris et son aveuglement quant aux regards qu'ils pouvaient recevoir n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de son amour pour cette jeune femme.

\- Désolée, j'ai un devoir à faire pour lundi !

La jeune femme partie presque en courant, elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Severus Snape, elle l'admirait surtout. Mais elle devait tout de même se remettre du choc, elle avait essayé tant de fois de l'approcher sans jamais obtenir réellement son attention que la chute était haute. Elle s'en remettrait rapidement, mais elle avait besoin de quelques jours pour tourner la page.

\- J'ai encore raté un truc ? _Demanda naïvement Severus._

\- Si je ne savais pas déjà que tu es un génie, je pourrais croire que tu es un idiot, mon amour. _Répondit Lily en posant sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

\- Si j'ai le droit à un baiser chaque fois que je passe pour un idiot, je vais peut-être le faire plus souvent.

Severus entoura la taille de sa dulcinée et avança dans les couloirs, ne laissant plus personne douter de leur relation amoureuse. Si des personnes pensaient qu'il était célibataire, elles pouvaient également croire que Lily l'était, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter Lily se faire draguer, encore moins aujourd'hui.

Severus continua de faire visiter l'école à Lily, du moins, tout ce qu'il avait le droit de montrer, puis ils sortirent de l'école pour visiter le Paris moldu. Severus avait échangé des Gallions contre des Francs, spécialement pour cette journée. Ils flânèrent dans les rues, regardant les boutiques, visitant parfois quelques monuments.

En fin de journée, Severus les dirigea tout naturellement vers la Tour Eiffel, c'était une visite à ne pas manquer quand on visitait Paris. Ils montèrent jusqu'en haut pour voir la vue quelque peu embrumée en ce début de février, mais tout de même époustouflante surtout en cette fin de soirée avec le soleil se couchant peu à peu. Puis ils redescendirent manger dans l'un des petits restaurants de Paris ayant une atmosphère intimiste dans laquelle ils pouvaient parler en toute discrétion.

Ils sortirent du restaurant repu et comblé. La nuit était déjà bien installée et l'on pouvait voir au loin les lumières de la Tour Eiffel dont ils s'éloignaient petit à petit.

\- C'était vraiment une journée magnifique ! _Fit Lily avec un sourire rayonnant._

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Severus pour être complètement collée à lui. Cette journée avait été superbe et elle ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas encore terminé. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus nerveux, il avait entouré la taille de Lily d'un bras protecteur, essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à sa petite-amie qu'il espérait bientôt pouvoir appeler sa fiancée.

Ils arrivèrent sur le Pont des Arts, un célèbre pont de Paris bien connu des Français et surtout des amoureux.

\- Pourquoi tous ces cadenas ? _Demanda Lily, surprise._

\- C'est le Pont des Arts, il est très connu à Paris. Une légende urbaine dit qu'un couple accrochant un cadenas à ce Pont verra leur amour durer tout aussi longtemps que le cadenas y est.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ? S'extasia Lily. Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté un cadenas.

Severus qui avait discrètement sorti un cadenas de sa poche l'agita devant les yeux de sa belle. Il avait gravé leurs prénoms sur les deux côtés du cadenas et avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour que le cadenas ne s'abîme pas avec le temps et pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir à la moldue.

\- Tu es un incorrigible romantique !

Lily l'embrassa, elle aimait tellement cet homme. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était à ce point romantique, sûrement même qu'il ne voudrait pas avouer avoir pensé à prendre un cadenas sur lequel il avait gravé leurs prénoms, mais elle le savait et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

Ils avancèrent un peu sur le Pont des Arts jusqu'à arriver quasiment en plein milieu, il était tard mais la ville était encore en pleine effervescence, d'autres couples étaient également là, bien qu'un peu plus loin d'eux. C'était vraiment une merveilleuse journée. Ils trouvèrent un endroit pour accrocher leur cadenas et le firent ensemble. Ensuite, Severus se tourna vers Lily et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle était tellement belle qu'il en était ébloui, le sourire rayonnant qu'elle affichait était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Il sentait à peine la présence d'Harry qui avait voulu être là pour voir ça, gardant un maximum sa magie concentrée pour que cela reste leur instant à eux seuls.

\- Lily… _Fit-il en touchant sa joue de sa main légèrement tremblante_. Je t'aime. Je sais que peu importe ce qui arrivera à ce cadenas, qu'il soit enlevé d'ici quelques mois ou bien des années, notre amour est bien trop fort pour se briser aussi facilement. Je n'imagine même pas un seul instant de ma vie sans toi. Nous avons surmonté tant d'obstacles ensemble et nous surmonterons tous les autres de la même manière, main dans la main.

Lily buvait ses paroles, Severus était rarement aussi ouvert, il lui disait souvent des mots d'amours mais se chargeait le plus souvent de les lui murmurer à l'oreille avant, après ou pendant une nuit d'amour, jamais ainsi, à découvert alors que n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre. Quelques larmes d'émotions coulèrent le long de ses joues, larme que Severus s'empressa d'effacer de ses pouces.

\- Tu es tellement merveilleuse, ma Lily. Tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes et la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux est que tu veuilles rester à mes côtés pour le restant de nos jours.

Severus s'agenouilla devant une Lily qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne s'étant réellement pas attendue à cela. Il sortit un petit écrin de la poche de sa veste intérieure et l'ouvrit pour laisser voir apparaître une magnifique bague.

\- Lily Evans, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

La jeune sorcière était en état de choc, ne voyant même pas les quelques personnes sur le Pont les regardant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Severus, que pour les mots qu'il venait tout juste de dire, la demande qu'il venait de faire. Le choc disparut rapidement et elle lui répondit presque en criant.

\- Oui ! Oui ! bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Severus rattrapa avec difficulté la jeune femme qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras, essayant de ne pas tomber au sol ni de laisser s'échapper l'écrin qu'il avait tant de fois ouvert pour s'imaginer cet instant de pur bonheur. Qu'importe tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, celle-ci restait la meilleure réaction, du pur Lily, et c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, juste sa Lily.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ce qui était toujours un peu le cas dans un pareil moment. Néanmoins, ils finirent par entendre les applaudissements les entourant, les Moldus sur le Pont avaient regardé de loin, se doutant de ce qu'il se passait et le cri de Lily avait approuvé les suppositions, une demande en mariage.

Harry regarda avec joie Severus et Lily enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était ce que ressentait tous les parents, savoir que dans la logique il vaut mieux sauver plusieurs vies au profit d'une seule, mais que votre cœur pourrait vous pousser à raser la terre entière tant que votre enfant est heureux. Oui, c'était ça.

Harry aurait tout sacrifié pour que Severus en arrive là, se sacrifier lui-même avait été la partie la plus facile de sa mission, faire en sorte que tous les autres vivent en plus de Severus et Lily, ça, c'était déjà plus dur. Mais il ferait de son mieux, autant que possible. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que le choix serait vite fait entre le bonheur de Severus et le reste du monde.

Il regarda une dernière fois le couple, les deux fiancés s'éloignaient légèrement l'un de l'autre pour que Severus puisse passer l'anneau au doigt de Lily et dans un dernier sourire, Harry les laissa savourer leur bonheur...

HP HP HP HP

Lily et Severus ne sortirent que très peu de la chambre après leur retour le samedi soir, ce ne fut que le dimanche soir qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. Quand ils virent que la maison des Evans était déserte, ils ne se demandèrent pas bien longtemps où ils étaient, ils reprirent le réseau de cheminette pour aller chez Severus. Les deux couples étaient là, à parler avec animation alors que Lucy dormait à l'étage.

Ils accueillirent le couple avec bonheur, personne outre le père de Lily savait que Severus allait faire sa demande, ce fut pour cette raison que les trois autres furent réellement surpris quand Lily leur montra sa bague. C'était une bague discrète mais très belle, un mélange d'or blanc et d'or jaune se mêlant et s'entremêlant comme un balai artistique, sur le dessus trônait un solitaire qui harmonisait parfaitement le tout. Severus avait dépensé un beau petit tas de Gallions pour cette bague, mais il ne le regrettait pas, pas alors que Lily la regardait avec tant de bonheur.

Eileen fit une photo du couple qu'elle dédoubla en souvenir de ce jour, Severus décida même d'en envoyer une copie à Eliz avec un petit message lui annonçant l'heureuse nouvelle. Aucun doute que la jeune Gryffondor regretterait et pesterait contre son frère pour avoir osé faire ça un jour où elle ne pourrait pas le voir pour lui sauter dessus en guise de félicitations. Severus voulait d'ailleurs demander à sa petite sœur d'être son témoin, Lily demanderait à Pandora la prochaine fois qu'elle la verra. En attendant, le couple allait s'empresser de répandre la nouvelle et allait pouvoir commencer à imaginer leur mariage parfait.

HP HP HP HP

Harry avait prévu d'attendre les prochaines vacances, cependant, il avait une ouverture bien trop intéressante pour la laisser passer. Il avait longuement parlé de son plan avec Severus, le jeune homme était plus que d'accord avec lui et tous deux pensaient que Regulus ne pourrait que l'être aussi. Ils avaient prévu d'en parler à Reg quand il viendrait dans le monde moldu pendant les prochaines vacances, mais ils allaient avoir une occasion de coincer Peter qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer. Un week-end où Regulus avait prévu de revenir dans le monde moldu pour voir Tania.

Harry avait donc envoyé un de ses fameux mots dont Regulus essayait toujours de percer le mystère de leurs apparitions. Le message était plus que clair et Regulus n'avait pas tardé pour répondre à Severus, ou plutôt Harry, qu'il était d'accord. Le Serpentard avait donc fait ses valises sans tarder tout en faisant en sorte que personne ne remarque rien. Il avait été prévenu la veille pour le lendemain, il ne lui avait suffi que de sauter ses deux derniers cours de la journée. De toute façon, plus rien n'importait à présent.

Le lendemain, Regulus avait attendu que tous ses camarades sortent, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué puisque les Serpentards faisaient en sorte d'être toujours près les premiers, même le week-end. Il avait appelé Kreattur qui s'était empressé d'emporter la valise de son Maître en sécurité. Le jeune Serpentard était donc parti prendre son petit déjeuner puis était sorti du château dès que les élèves étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

Regulus avait l'habitude, pourtant, cette fois-ci était différente. C'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'il semait ses camarades de classe et qu'il se cachait pour transplaner, la dernière fois qu'il partait de Poudlard car il savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Il avait immédiatement changé d'apparence grâce aux nombreux sortilèges de modifications d'apparences qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Puis il se dirigea vers Gringotts, il avait déjà réglé pas mal d'affaires depuis la mort de son père, cependant, il avait laissé la gérance de son patrimoine à sa mère, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et n'avait pas voulu se mettre sa mère à dos au risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui, mais cela allait prendre fin.

Regulus présenta sa baguette et sa bague de Lord, les gobelins avaient l'habitude des clients ne venant pas sous leurs véritables apparences, ils ne furent donc pas surpris. Ils emmenèrent simplement Regulus dans une pièce privée pour attester de son identité grâce à son sang, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Regulus put enfin reprendre pleinement son rôle de Lord. À présent, sa mère ne pouvait plus gérer les affaires des Black, il lui laissa juste un coffre avec une somme d'or plus que généreuse ainsi que le droit de garder la maison familiale, maison qu'il avait toujours haïe.

Ensuite, Regulus retourna dans le monde moldu pour ce qui allait être sûrement la partie la plus compliquée de sa mission, avouer à Tania qui il était réellement. Il modifia une nouvelle fois son apparence pour celle que Tania connaissait de lui, puis il la rejoignit au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient prévu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle était là, l'attendant sagement, et dès qu'elle le vit, son sourire sembla illuminer la rue et le ce qui plaisait le plus à Regulus était que ce sourire lui était adressé à lui, Regulus Black. Après autant de temps, il n'en croyait toujours pas sa chance, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour avoir la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, c'était pourtant bien le cas.

Tania lui sauta presque au cou et l'embrassa sans honte, sans peur. Toutefois, Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de voir la peur qu'il lui inspirerait dans quelques minutes quand il lui dirait toute la vérité.

\- Je dois te parler, Tania. Très sérieusement. Je te dois des réponses.

Tania comprit immédiatement, elle avait pensé que cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt, et pourtant, ce jour était bien arrivé. Elle s'inquiétait de ce que Regulus pourrait bien lui dire, mais elle avait confiance en son amour pour lui, elle n'imaginait pas que quoi que ce soit pourrait la faire fuir comme il semblait le penser.

\- Allons prendre une chambre. _Répondit Tania en prenant la main de Regulus._

Le jeune homme ne fit qu'hocher la tête, savourant la main de Tania dans la sienne, peut-être était-ce la dernière fois…

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris une chambre dans son hôtel habituel, Regulus fit assoir Tania sur le lit alors qu'il prenait le fauteuil. Il avait besoin de tout lui dire, il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Il éleva donc ses boucliers d'Occlumencies, Tania vit immédiatement la différence entre ce Regulus et celui qu'elle connaissait, elle s'en inquiéta immédiatement mais ne dit rien. Regulus avait besoin de ses boucliers pour parler de ça, pour oser le faire, la proximité de Tania faisant s'écrouler ses boucliers, il avait dû prendre de la distance bien malgré lui.

\- Laisse-moi juste tout te dire sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît… _Supplia presque Regulus, après un timide oui de la par de la jeune femme, il commença son récit._ Je m'appelle Regulus Black et j'ai un frère, Sirius. Là d'où je viens, je suis connu pour la simple et bonne raison que je porte le nom de Black, les gens me craignent sans savoir qui je suis et au fond, je pense qu'ils ont raison d'avoir peur. J'ai fait de mauvais choix, de très mauvais choix…

Regulus continua le récit de sa vie pendant plus de deux heures, il avait avoué ses fautes avant de finir par dire qu'il était un sorcier, le prouvant par un simple Accios. Tania n'avait rien dit, pleurant parfois, hoquetant de surprise, ou se tenant simplement la tête dans les mains par moment, mais elle n'était pas partie et ne l'avait pas interrompu. Regulus ne savait qu'en penser, quand il eut fini de tout dire, Tania le regardait comme si c'était la première fois.

\- Pourquoi être avec moi ? Après tout, je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique… Je… Tu t'es enrôlé dans un groupe qui veut me tuer ! Demanda Tania en grognant de colère et d'indignation.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'enrôler, mais je l'ai fait… Pour mes parents. C'est une piètre excuse, je sais, mais je voulais qu'ils soient enfin fiers de moi… Je- j'ai grandi dans l'optique d'être un Black, je n'avais pas à remettre en compte l'avis de mes parents, leurs envies. Tout ce que je pensais ne comptait pas, ils avaient tous les droits sur moi, tous les pouvoirs. Je regrette de les avoir laissé faire, mais je ne peux que faire en sorte de racheter mes erreurs… Et si je suis avec toi, si je te dis tout ça, c'est que… Je t'aime. _Finit-il par murmurer._

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de Tania, elle qui avait tellement eu peur de ne pas compter pour Regulus, que tout cela n'ait été que des mensonges. Elle en fut soulagée, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, au moins cela était vrai, le visage si impassible de Regulus s'était fissuré un instant pour lui avouer son amour, elle y avait vu ses blessures et ses craintes. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, qu'elle entrevit la réponse à d'autres de ses questions.

\- Les cicatrices sur ton corps…

\- Viennent en grande partie de mes parents. Quelques-unes de mon frère et le reste du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Regulus vit un voile de tristesse se placer sur les yeux de sa belle, l'espoir fou que Tania puisse toujours l'aimer malgré tout essaya de se frayer un chemin au fond de son cœur.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela aujourd'hui ?

\- Le garçon qui m'a fait douter et m'a aidé à changer. Il m'a donné une mission, la seule qu'il ne m'ait jamais demandée…

Regulus ne pouvait qu'avouer que Severus ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, lui n'avait pas fait grand-chose outre le sortir de cette caverne puant la mort. Severus l'avait bien plus aidé que lui ne l'avait fait, et même à cet instant alors qu'il allait devoir accomplir l'une des missions les plus dangereuses qu'il n'ait eues à faire, il en ressortirait tout de même gagnant, s'il en sortait vivant.

\- Après ça, je serai considéré comme un traître et je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner à l'école ou même dans le monde sorcier sans risquer de me faire tuer. J'ai bien assez d'argent pour vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler, je vais devoir me cacher. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu veux faire partie de ma nouvelle vie.

\- Et mes études ? Ma famille ? Je ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça !

Regulus savoura la victoire que son cœur fêtait, Tania n'avait pas dit que l'idée même de rester avec lui la rebutait, cependant, il ne laissa pas son cœur crier victoire trop vite.

\- Je ne te demande pas de tout quitter. Tu pourras finir tes études, tu pourras même rester ici. Je veux juste savoir s'il y a toujours un nous deux. Si je peux prendre une maison ou un appartement dans le coin ou si je dois partir au loin…

L'idée de laisser Tania ici et de partir le rendait malade, même si elle le lui demandait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le maintenir en vie. Mais il ne lui dirait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de rester pour lui, il voulait qu'elle le souhaite réellement.

\- Je- j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir…

\- Je comprends.

Regulus laissa partir la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, espérant sincèrement qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui... Un papier voleta sous ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Severus avait vraiment le don pour envoyer ses messages aux meilleurs moments.

« _Elle a juste besoin de temps pour y réfléchir._ »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Regulus ne se demandait plus comment le garçon était au courant de tout ça, il espérait seulement qu'une fois de plus, il ait vu juste.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Regulus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il reçut un nouveau message de la part de Severus lui indiquant l'endroit où il devait aller, immédiatement.

Regulus se leva donc, fouilla dans sa malle que Kreattur lui avait ramenée et y trouva une robe complètement noire qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans la masse de sorciers louches de l'Allée des Embrumes…

HP HP HP HP

Bellatrix Lestrange était déjà là, sans aucun déguisement outre la cape couvrant son visage, attendant le rat. Harry observait attentivement la scène, le cœur battant. Bellatrix pourrait être une adversaire de taille, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas si Regulus pourrait se mesurer à elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle était complètement imprévisible dans sa folie, et encore, les nombreuses années d'Askaban n'étaient pas encore passées par là !

Peter Pettigrow arrivait, aussi discrètement que possible, Regulus sur ses talons, un peu plus loin. Au détour de la rue, Harry avait bougé très légèrement un carton trainant au sol pour que ce rat se prenne les pieds dedans et s'étale dans un capharnaüm pas possible. Il se releva aussi vite que possible, allant vers la personne encapuchonnée au fond de la ruelle, il fut accueilli par une Bellatrix furieuse. Tellement prise dans sa colère, elle n'entendit pas Regulus approcher de plus en plus.

\- J'espère que tu as de bonnes informations, espèce d'incapable !

\- Oui- oui… _Bégaya-t-il avec crainte._ Les McKinnon se doutent de quelque chose, ils ont l'impression d'être suivis. Dumbledore leur a conseillé de mettre leur maison sous Fidelitas.

\- C'est tout ? _Grogna-t-elle._

\- Non… Non, bien sûr… Quelques Aurors que je n'ai jamais vus mais qui font partie de l'Ordre suivent activement Macnair, Nott, Goyle et Crabe, les soupçonnant d'être des Mangemorts.

Regulus n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il fit un peu de bruit en faisant semblant d'avoir glissé en arrière, sa capuche tomba et dévoila son visage.

\- Regulus ? _Fit Bellatrix, surprise de voir son cousin._

\- Il est vraiment bien trop facile de te suivre, Pettigrow !

Regulus avait dit cela sur un ton tellement choqué qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour Bellatrix que son cousin ne faisait plus partie du camp de son Seigneur, elle lança donc un Doloris qu'Harry intercepta sans aucun problème, laissant le temps à Regulus de transplaner aussi vite que possible. Bellatrix ayant vu son cousin partir sans avoir pu le toucher se tourna vers Peter, Regulus lui avait peut-être échappé mais Peter allait payer le prix de son idiotie !

HP HP HP HP

Regulus était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, le soleil commençait à se lever mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir. L'idée même qu'il en était sorti vivant, comme par miracle puisque s'en était vraiment un d'avoir échapper au Doloris de sa cousine, et le fait qu'il soit enfin libre de toute cette pression lui faisait croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne manquait plus que Tania à ses côtés et le rêve était parfait.

Après être partie de l'Allée des Embrumes, Regulus avait transplané plusieurs fois avant de revenir ici, brouillant les pistes au cas où Bellatrix veuille le suivre. Il avait retrouvé Severus sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, son sourire lui faisait croire qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques instants plus tard, Fumseck avait transplané dans la chambre. Harry avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore et avait parlé au phénix, celui-ci ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui répondre mais Harry s'était dit que si Flaeme l'entendait, alors Fumseck le pouvait aussi. Le phénix avait tout de suite compris et était parti rejoindre Severus Snape pour récupérer l'important message qu'il allait devoir transmettre à Dumbledore.

Regulus avait sorti de sa mémoire le filament du souvenir de la rencontre entre Peter et Bellatrix, puis avait donné une lettre annonçant à Dumbledore qu'il ne pourrait plus être espion et qu'il allait partir dans un autre pays quittant l'école par la même occasion. Le phénix de Dumbledore était parti avec son souvenir et sa lettre, Severus l'avait remercié et lui avait simplement dit de vivre enfin la vie qu'il souhaitait, puis il était parti en lui disant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Severus ressemblait beaucoup à un ami, Regulus se plaisait à penser qu'ils l'étaient vraiment. Depuis, il s'était allongé sur le lit, encore habillé de sa cape, et n'avait pas bougé, se demandant ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie. À vrai dire, Regulus avait du mal à s'imaginer une vie sans avoir la réponse de Tania, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas l'imaginer sans elle.

Alors il s'imagina dans une petite maison un peu en dehors de la ville, ou bien dans un appartement non loin de l'hôpital, il pourrait acheter plusieurs livres sur le monde moldu et même prendre une de ses boites parlantes avec des images pour en découvrir un peu plus sur eux. Si tout cela n'était pas aussi tragique, il rirait du fait que lui, Regulus Black, un jeune homme ayant grandi dans la haine des Moldus, s'étant même enrôlé pour les tuer, voulait à présent tant les connaître.

Et d'ici quelques années, ils auraient des enfants dont il s'occuperait comme un vrai père le doit. Ils auraient plusieurs enfants, au moins quatre ou cinq, avec ou sans pouvoir magique, peu lui importait, dans tous les cas, il les aimerait, il en était sûr.

Trois coups à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie, il se leva difficilement et pensa à replacer ses sortilèges d'apparences avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tania était là, devant lui, sa Tania ! Il l'invita rapidement à entrer, ne semblant pas croire qu'elle était devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela était bon signe ou non.

\- Je maintiens ce que je t'ai si souvent dit, Regulus. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, je t'aime pour ce que tu es maintenant et je sais que tu as changé. Alors oui, je veux faire partie de ta vie.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Re-bonjour ! Alors je voulais vous dire que pour la tradition des cadenas sur le Pont des Arts, elle n'a débuté en réalité qu'en 2008, cependant, j'avais eu l'idée avant de vérifier l'information et je trouvais que cette demande était vraiment merveilleuse donc j'ai décidé... d'envoyer les dates se faire voir et de faire comme je veux ! Na !

Pour, pour tous ceux qui se le demande encore, nous aurons les réponses à nos questions sur la trahison de Peter dans le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas en trop mauvais état pour parler...

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	43. Les découvertes

Et on se retrouve pour un 43éme chapitre ! J'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écrire mais j'ai fait mon max pour avoir un bon gros chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent ! ;)

Alors quelques réponses !

 **Hitori** : Effectivement, Harry et Sev voulaient absolument que Reg soit en dehors de tout ça, j'ai pas trop eu le choix... Pour le "à moins que..." c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, effectivement tout est possible et c'est ce que j'adore ! ;) Merci !

 **Stridou** : Oh oui, Bellatrix aime la torture... ^^ Pour le mariage, tu auras une réponse plus ou moins clair dans ce chapitre ! :) Merci !

Merci beaucoup également à **Lils** , **Petite Anonyme** et **Natsu** ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une review de votre part ! Que ce soit la première fois ou que ce soit régulier ! J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire continue toujours à vous plaire autant qu'au début !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 43 : Les découvertes**_

Les cris de Peter Pettigrow s'étaient entendu dans toute l'Allée des Embrumes, mais comme tout ce qu'il se passe dans ses ruelles, cela y était resté sans que personne n'interfère. Outre pendant la bataille où Peter avait été touché par un Doloris spécialement pour ôter les soupçons que certains avaient sur lui, Peter n'avait jamais gouté à la torture, maintenant si. Et Bellatrix Lestrange était une maitresse en la matière.

Quand Dumbledore avait découvert au petit matin, deux lettres ainsi qu'un flacon contenant un souvenir, il avait fait tout ce qu'une personne réfléchie aurait fait, il avait lu les deux lettres avant de voir le souvenir. L'une était de Regulus Black, lui annonçant que son rôle d'espion avait été découvert et qu'il quittait l'école, la deuxième était une liste rédigée d'une écriture qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une liste bien trop longue à son goût, certains noms des membres de l'Ordre ainsi que des ajouts comme quoi telle membre serait suivie par le nom d'une autre personne écrit juste en face, il en reconnaissait certain comme des noms de Mangemort, d'autres lui étaient inconnus.

Il avait fini par se décider à voir ce souvenir, c'était bien trop important pour qu'il rêvasse après la lecture de ses deux lettres. Regulus disait que Peter Pettigrow avait trahi l'Ordre, or, Regulus n'était même pas censé savoir que Peter en faisait partie puisque Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais rien dévoilé et qu'il n'avait assisté à aucune réunion. Sans compter que personne ne savait que Regulus Black était un espion et donc personne n'aurait été lui en parler, pas même Sirius Black puisque les deux frères étaient en froid depuis de très nombreuses années.

Le souvenir ne laissait aucune place au doute, Regulus s'était approché d'assez près pour entendre ce que Peter avait dit et Dumbledore avait même reconnu la voix d'un des Mangemorts les plus fidèles à Tom Jedusor, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le fondateur de l'Ordre avait regardé une dernière fois la liste des informations que Peter avait données, puis il avait sauté de son siège comme s'il venait enfin de comprendre quelque chose. Une réunion de l'Ordre en urgence s'imposait, des membres étaient en danger, aux dires de cette liste. Ce que Dumbledore ne se posa pas comme question, c'était de savoir comment tout ceci était arrivé sur son bureau. Bien sûr, il recevait quotidiennement des dizaines voire même une centaine de lettres, ses différents statuts faisaient en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais tranquille. Il supposa donc avec raison que tout ça était arrivé par simple hibou postal. S'il avait su que c'était Fumseck lui-même qui avait été les chercher, il se serait sûrement posé d'autres questions bien plus intéressantes et énigmatiques, mais il fallait déjà que le phénix avoue ce qu'il avait fait, et ça, ce n'était pas près d'arriver…

HP HP HP HP

Les Maraudeurs étaient totalement dépités, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer leur meilleur ami les trahir ainsi. Dumbledore leur avait montré le souvenir pour approuver ses dires, les trois jeunes hommes espéraient sincèrement que Peter avait une bonne raison d'avoir dit cela, peut-être était-ce une monnaie d'échange pour avoir des informations encore plus importantes ? Ils l'espéraient vraiment alors qu'autour d'eux, personne ne se faisait vraiment d'espoir.

\- On doit retourner dans la ruelle, voir si l'on trouve des indices ! _Fit James, pleins d'espoirs quant au fait d'innocenté son ami._

\- Regulus Black a été vu, peut-être que les Mangemorts ont monté un piège dans l'espoir que nous y retournons. _Répondit sagement Dumbledore._

Sirius était calme, trop calme. Il avait vu son petit frère, Regulus, un espion ! S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'y aurait pas cru ! Sirius devait pourtant admettre avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, beaucoup plus que Regulus en fait, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer puisqu'il avait longtemps pensé que le fait d'être un Gryffondor l'excusait de ses erreurs. Regulus était un Serpentard et s'était conduit bien plus courageusement que lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Sirius savait que Regulus n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis alors que lui était entouré, pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché son frère d'aller sur le bon chemin, contrairement au chemin que lui et James avaient emprunté il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela.

Lui, le soi-disant meilleur des frères Black, était en réalité le plus sombre et mauvais des deux. Il l'avait compris grâce à la thérapie qu'il suivait toujours, mais voir que son frère était devenu un espion venait de lui remémorer toutes ses propres erreurs envers son frère. Dès que Regulus était entré à Serpentard, il avait presque refusé d'admettre son existence, tout simplement parce qu'il lui rappelait celui qu'il aurait pu être, celui qu'il n'avait pas voulu être mais qu'il était tout de même, malgré l'emblème de Gryffondor qu'il avait porté fièrement. Sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd était elle-même remplie de rouge et or, comme s'il avait tellement peur d'oublier qui il était qu'il l'avait affiché partout pour s'en souvenir. Sa famille avait eu tort, il n'avait pas décoré sa chambre avec ces couleurs pour offenser ses parents, mais bien pour se rappeler à lui-même qui il voulait être…

\- Regulus, où est-il ? _Demanda-t-il subitement, coupant toutes les conversations qu'il n'avait absolument pas écoutées._

\- Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Je doute qu'on le revoie de sitôt. Regulus est espion depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il nous a donné de précieuses informations sur les Mangemorts et il ne fait aucun doute que sa tête est mise à prix en ce moment même.

Regulus avait risqué sa vie depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, Regulus avait toujours été le meilleur d'eux deux, Sirius le savait. Après tout, quand ils étaient enfants, c'était toujours lui qui s'amusait le plus à torturer, il avait même pris plaisir à tuer Jack, leur ancien elfe de maison, cet elfe le détestait, tout comme Kreattur. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été gentil avec eux, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à un minimum de respect, que ce soit de sa part à lui ou de celles de ses parents. Il n'y avait que Regulus pour respecter les elfes de maison, que Regulus pour être assez Serpentard en faisant croire à leurs parents qu'il se pliait à leurs directives tout en leur tournant le dos. Regulus avait récupéré le rôle de Lord à la mort de leur père, bien sûr, leurs parents n'avaient pas eu envie de lui laisser ce qui devait lui revenir de droit en tant que premier-né, pas que Sirius avait voulu être un Lord, bien au contraire. Mais étrangement, c'était la première fois qu'il se disait que la maison Black allait pouvoir redorer son blason, la première fois qu'il s'avouait avec un certain cynisme que si ses parents ne l'avaient pas renié, la maison des Black aurait très certainement continuée dans sa déchéance jusqu'à la mort de cette lignée.

Sans qu'il n'ait compris pourquoi, Sirius était amené à sortir de la réunion de l'Ordre, James l'avait relevé et il le suivait presque machinalement. Peu importe où ils allaient, Sirius ne pensait qu'à son frère, ce ne fut que quand James le fit transplaner avec lui jusqu'à la ruelle qu'ils avaient vue dans le souvenir de son frère qu'il revint à lui. C'était plus qu'étrange pour Sirius de se dire que cette trahison ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, alors que James semblait complètement retourné.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu faire ça ! _Marmonna James pour la énième fois._

\- Pourquoi ? _Fit Sirius en regardant autour de lui, imaginant là où son frère se tenait la veille._

\- De quoi ? _Demanda Remus, parlant pour la première fois._

\- Pourquoi Peter ne nous aurait pas trahis ?

\- Enfin, Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Il est notre ami ! _Grogna James._

\- Notre ami ? _Répéta Sirius, incrédule._ Depuis quand ? Peter nous a suivis, il a parlé et a ri avec nous. J'aurais aimé le considérer comme un ami, mais il aurait été fou pour nous considérer comme ses amis, Remus peut-être, mais pas nous James !

Sirius y avait longuement réfléchi ces derniers temps, surtout de la façon dont il avait traité les gens l'entourant. Il avait bien dû admettre qu'il avait été un connard, sa famille le méritait peut-être, mais pas son frère, pas ses amis et encore moins ses camarades de classe.

James allait protester, il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais il refusait de croire qu'un ami avait pu le trahir, sûrement parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas, mais Remus parla avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire.

\- Sirius a raison, James. Il faut bien avouer que vous avez accepté Peter parce qu'il était dans notre dortoir et que j'ai insisté pour qu'il traîne avec nous. Mais il vous a toujours suivis parce que vous étiez puissant, mais il s'est toujours senti inférieur par rapport à vous.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? _Demanda James alors que son monde s'écroulait une fois de plus._

\- Il me l'a dit, quand vous avez été renvoyé. _Admit Remus._ On a appris à se connaître un peu plus sans vous près de nous, il faut bien avouer qu'à l'époque vous étiez surexcité à l'idée de faire la prochaine blague du siècle… On est resté ami mais on a aussi trouvé des amis chacun de notre côté, j'ai trouvé que Peter avait l'air plus… Heureux ? Je ne sais pas, au fond, je ne suis pas certain de le connaître tant que ça. Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas croire aussi facilement qu'il nous a trahis !

James voulait répliquer, trouver toutes les excuses possibles, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il commençait lui-même à entrevoir cette vérité. Peter les avait suivis pendant toutes leurs années de Poudlard, Remus avait raison, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais il avait simplement pensé qu'il ne le voulait pas. Qui connaissait vraiment Peter ?

\- Attendez ! _S'exclama soudainement Remus._ Je sens quelque chose…

Sirius et James s'empêchèrent de dire à voix haute qu'avec tous les détritus ici, eux aussi sentaient bien cette odeur nauséabonde. Cependant, Remus ne pensait bien sûr pas à cela, il avait senti du sang. Son odorat de loup-garou pouvait vraiment être utile ! Il suivit l'odeur dans une petite ruelle adjacente et découvrit rapidement à qui appartenait ce sang, Peter était allongé contre le mur comme un déchet en plus dans cette ruelle. Il respirait encore bien que très faiblement, cela ne pouvait qu'être dû au fait qu'il y avait plus de son sang autour de lui que dans son corps.

Remus lança plusieurs sortilèges de soins sur son ami, ou ancien ami, il ne savait plus. Sirius était derrière lui, en retrait, ne sachant pas quoi faire non plus. James était à ses côtés, réalisant que le souvenir du petit frère de Sirius n'était pas une vaste blague, pas que le souvenir avait l'air faussé, mais il avait voulu espérer jusqu'au bout…

\- Sirius, vas prévenir Dumbledore qu'on l'a retrouvé, James et moi l'emmenons à Ste Mangouste !

Sirius ne moufta pas, il préférait ne pas venir, il avait réellement apprécié Peter et sa trahison le blessait, mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui le chamboulait en ce moment. Peter n'était finalement qu'une déception de plus, une chose dont il était coupable, il n'avait pas été un bon ami, il le savait. Il retourna donc voir Dumbledore, il n'y avait que lui pour prendre une décision réfléchie dans ce cas précis, eux étaient beaucoup trop impliqués et Peter aurait certainement des explications à fournir.

Dumbledore avait envoyé deux Aurors de l'Ordre auprès de Peter, l'affaire était plus que délicate à traiter et il fallait les meilleurs sur le coup. Effectivement, Peter ne pouvait pas être accusé de traitrise puisque l'Ordre était une organisation secrète inconnue du Ministère, il ne pouvait donc pas être arrêté pour ça. De plus, ils n'avaient aucune preuve de son appartenance aux Mangemorts, les seules preuves qu'ils avaient été le souvenir de Regulus Black et la liste de ce que Peter avait dit, mais encore là, cela ne pouvait pas être dévoilé publiquement.

Il y avait donc toujours quelqu'un à Ste Mangouste pour surveiller Peter, Dumbledore ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait régler ce problème mais de toute façon, le jeune homme ne se réveillait toujours pas…

HP HP HP HP

\- Sev ! _Cria Eliz, totalement surexcitée._ Tu es venu tout seul ?

Severus était parti chercher sa sœur à la gare de King Cross, c'était les vacances de Pâques et sa petite sœur rentrait enfin à la maison.

\- Oui ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps tous les deux avant de rentrer à la maison.

Elizabeth était sur un petit nuage, elle adorait tellement passer du temps seule avec son frère, bien sûr, c'était de plus en plus difficile. Elle était à Poudlard, lui à l'école Supérieur de Potion et quand ils finissaient par être réunis, ils profitaient de leur famille. Sans compter que Severus sortait avec Lily et que maintenant, ils étaient fiancés. Eliz n'en avait pas parlé, mais Severus connaissait sa sœur et savait qu'elle aurait peur qu'ils se voient encore moins.

Severus réduisit la malle d'Eliz et ils ne sortirent pas de la gare mais transplanèrent directement jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Une petite glace leur ferait le plus grand bien, même si Eliz avait encore dû se gaver de bonbons !

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis fiancé avec Lily que cela changera quelque chose. En fait, ça ne change strictement rien. On veut juste montrer au monde entier que l'on s'aime l'un l'autre. Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur et j'essaierai toujours de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra… Je sais pas… Jouer au Quodpot ?

\- Bien sûr ! Xeno m'a dit que tu volais admirablement bien sur un balai et que tu étais plus que douée au poste de batteuse ! Je vais encore me faire battre à plat de couture ! _Fit Severus d'un ton dramatique qui fit bien rire sa sœur._

Eliz et Severus parlèrent encore un bon moment tout en mangeant leur glace, les deux frères et sœurs se retrouvaient et Severus prouva que leur relation ne changerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Quand Eliz lui demanda les détails de sa demande en mariage, Severus lui raconta et dévia vers le sujet important qu'il voulait aborder avec sa sœur.

\- Lily a demandé à Pandora si elle voulait être sa témoin, ce qu'elle a accepté.

\- Oh ! Je pensais que tu l'aurais prise pour toi ! Tu vas demander à qui, du coup ?

\- Mon choix était déjà fait, et j'espère que la personne acceptera ! Alors, tu acceptes ?

Eliz regarda son frère avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

\- Moi ?

\- Qui d'autre que ma petite sœur pour être mon témoin ?

\- Oh oui ! J'accepte ! J'accepte ! _Répondit Eliz, surexcitée._ Je dois faire quoi ? À part te rappeler de venir à ton mariage et prêter un serment magique pendant le mariage ?

\- Tu peux prendre contact avec Pandora pour ce que les moldus appellent l'enterrement de vie de garçon et jeune fille, nous ne voulons pas de fêtes séparées, mais plutôt quelque chose de commun. Je suis certain que vous aurez bien assez d'idée pour nous surprendre !

Elizabeth était aux anges et se nota dans un coin de l'esprit de prendre contact avec Pandora pour mettre tout ça au point. Peut-être même qu'elle la verra pendant les vacances, les Infinis se réunissaient souvent pendant les vacances et la plupart du temps chez eux puisque Severus devait parfois partir pour surveiller une potion ou ses cours puisqu'il n'avait pas autant de vacances qu'eux. Ils allèrent faire un tour à l'animalerie pour prendre des boites de noix pour hibou puis firent un tour au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch pour voir les dernières nouveautés, Severus essayait aussi de repérer ce que voudrait Eliz pour son anniversaire en septembre, il ne s'y prenait jamais assez tôt selon lui…

HP HP HP HP

Eliz se retrouva être le témoin de deux mariages. Bien qu'Eileen et Thomas n'avaient pas voulu faire de fête ou organisé quoi que ce soit pour enterrer une soi-disant vie de jeune fille et de garçon qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Ils voulaient quelque chose de simple, intimiste et discret.

Severus avait été choisi pour être le témoin de Thomas, qui d'autre aurait été meilleur témoin que lui ? Personne, tout le monde le savait.

Le mois de juin fut donc très chargé, entre la préparation du mariage des futurs époux Grin, leur révision d'examen de fin d'études ou pour Severus le passage de beaucoup de matière. Juin fut aussi le moment où Lily apprit une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu penser, sa sœur Pétunia avait finalement accouché.

Ce fut trois jours après la naissance de Dudley Dursley que Lily fut mise au courant, tout comme ses parents. Vernon Dursley n'avait pas appelé sa belle-famille pour lui dire, arguant que sa femme avait besoin de repos après avoir mis au monde son fils tant aimé. Cela n'avait pourtant pas empêché la famille Dursley de faire un véritable défiler dans la chambre de Pétunia pour voir le dernier-né Dursley. Le petit était passé de bras en bras qu'importe quand il pleurait parce qu'il était secoué comme un prunier, on ne rendait son fils à Pétunia que quand ils finissaient par se dire que le petit avait faim, non sans lancer une pique à la jeune mère en lui disant qu'avec sa taille de guêpe cela n'allait nullement aider le petit à prendre du poids.

Après avoir appris cela directement au retour d'une journée remplie d'examens pour l'obtention de son diplôme de briseuse de sort, Lily avait appelé Severus par chemisette, voulant lui en parler. Mais Severus n'était pas dans sa chambre d'étudiant dans laquelle il aurait dû être pour réviser intensivement ses cours pour ses examens du lendemain.

En réalité, Severus avait été sommé par Harry d'aller voir sa famille une petite heure pour se détendre, le jeune homme étant au bord de l'épuisement moral. Lily l'avait donc rapidement retrouvé après avoir appelé sa future belle-famille qui lui avait confirmé ses déductions, Severus avait besoin de souffler un peu.

Elle entrait donc dans une chambre d'enfant sur la pointe des pieds, Severus changeait Lucy avant de la mettre au lit.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est tout petit ce pied ! Oh mais oui ! Je pourrai le manger tout cru !

Lucy riait aux éclats alors que Severus faisait semblant de manger le pied de sa petite sœur.

Il lui fit un bisou sur chaque pied et lui mit son pyjama. Lucy parlait sans que Severus ne comprenne grand-chose, mais au moment de couvrir son ventre Lucy pointa son doigt dessus.

\- Ili ! Ili !

\- Tu veux des guilis ?

\- Oui !

Severus mit sa bouche sur le ventre de sa petite sœur, puis souffla aussi fort que possible pour faire rire sa petite Lucy.

\- Enco !

\- Encore ? _Demanda Severus tout sourire._

\- Ouiiii !

Alors Severus recommença plusieurs fois avant de dire à une Lucy déçue qu'elle devait aller au lit. Il l'aida à se mettre debout, s'éloigna un tout petit peu de la table à langer.

\- Tu sautes ?

Lucy ne mit pas longtemps avant de sauter dans les bras de son frère. Severus pensa avec amusement que sa seconde petite sœur serait sûrement une Gryffondor si elle continuait ainsi.

Severus fit tournoyer sa sœur en l'air et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçut Lily posée contre le chambranle de la porte, les regardant avec un tendre sourire.

\- Ily ! Us ili là ! _Fit l'enfant en montrant son ventre du doigt._

\- Severus t'a fait des guilis sur le ventre ?

\- Ouiiii !

\- Oui, mais maintenant il faut dormir ! _Fit doucement Severus en calant sa petite sœur sur sa hanche._

\- Non ! Pas dodo… _Dit-elle en faisant un câlin à son frère pour l'amadouer._

\- Si, tu dois dormir, ma princesse ! Mais pas avant t'avoir raconté une histoire.

\- Ouaiiis !

Lucy babilla des mots qu'aucun des deux adultes ne comprit, mais elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit en câlinant son doudou Botruc en posant sa tête dessus tout en prenant dans ses bras une peluche Mickey qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Alors que Lily et Severus s'installaient sur le sol pour être à la hauteur de Lucy, l'enfant avait pris son pouce et regardait son frère avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Alors, il était une fois, une petite sorcière qui avait peur du noir. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que dans le noir complet, de mystérieuses et magnifiques créatures se laissent enfin voir…

Severus continua son histoire pendant plusieurs longues minutes, Lucy buvait littéralement ses paroles et Lily faisait de même, admirant l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle avait accepté sans hésiter de se lier pour l'éternité. L'histoire terminée, mais surtout, Lucy endormie, les deux sorciers se levèrent le plus silencieusement possible, remirent les barreaux du petit lit d'enfant et sortirent de la chambre.

Une fois dehors, Severus put enfin embrasser sa belle, Harry avait eu raison de l'envoyer chez lui, il était maintenant complètement détendu.

\- Tu feras vraiment un père merveilleux… _Fit Lily sur un ton doux et rêveur._

\- Je m'entraîne le temps de le devenir.

La remarque de Lily avait touché Severus en plein cœur, lui qui avait tellement peur de devenir le même que son père. Pourtant, il n'avait rien de lui, ni son caractère ni son physique, mais il avait toujours cette peur viscérale au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir le monstre dont il avait eu tellement peur, enfant. Mais il n'y avait que lui pour douter encore, tous ceux l'ayant vu s'occuper de ses petites sœurs savaient qu'il ferait un père formidable. Et tous les autres ne faisant que le connaître pouvaient attester ne jamais imaginer Severus Snape être quelqu'un de mauvais avec qui que ce soit, et certainement pas un enfant.

\- Mes parents m'ont informé d'une étrange nouvelle aujourd'hui.

\- Une nouvelle ?

\- Pétunia a accouché d'un petit garçon, Dudley. Il est né lundi.

\- Et vous n'avez été prévenu qu'aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. _Admit Lily, triste pour ses parents qui avaient étés blessés de cela._ Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que cela ne me fait rien. Quand nous étions enfants, nous nous imaginions adultes, très soudés, demoiselle d'honneur de l'autre et faisant grandir nos enfants comme s'ils étaient frères et sœurs. Mais je ne ressens rien.

Les bras de Severus se resserrèrent un peu plus sur sa douce, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait pas eu de frère ou de sœur dans son enfance, il n'avait jamais eu d'espoir quand il était enfant, du moins, pas avant qu'Harry ne vienne le sauver.

\- Vos chemins se sont éloignés aux files des années. Je suis désolé, Lily, je ne te serai pas d'une grande aide, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ta sœur. Mais peut-être que, je ne sais pas… Les choses se sont faites ainsi, les liens du sang ne font pas tout, le passé non plus.

Lily hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus, il est vrai que plein de facteurs les avaient éloignés, elle avait essayé de rester en contact avec Pétunia, mais celle-ci avait été trop jalouse et n'avait pas voulu. Elle n'était plus aussi proche de sa sœur qu'elle l'avait été enfant, c'était parfois blessant, mais Lily se faisait une raison. Après tout, elle était fiancée au meilleur des hommes, elle avait une vie palpitante, elle aurait bientôt un métier qu'elle avait hâte de commencer, une famille et des amis formidables. À côté de tout ça, Pétunia, sa jalousie et sa rancœur n'avaient plus sa place dans sa vie, elle en avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.

\- Tes examens se sont bien passés ? _Demanda finalement Lily après quelques minutes de silence._

\- Si tous les examens sont aussi faciles que ceux que je viens de passer, cela m'étonne pas qu'autant de soi-disant Maîtres en Potions ne sachent brasser que des potions avec une qualité à peine meilleure que celles de Ste Mangouste ! _Répondit Severus en reniflant de mépris._

Pour Lily, cela voulait dire beaucoup, les Maîtres en Potions de Ste Mangouste étaient pour Severus la plus grande honte de l'Angleterre, alors s'il disait cela c'est qu'il avait vraiment eu aucun mal à réussir ses premiers examens. Mais la jeune fille savait que ça n'empêcherait pas Severus de se plonger dans ses cours pour être sûr de ne rien rater et ne pas laisser une question sans réponse dans ses tests. Lily ne doutait pas que Severus pourrait les passer sans même lever le petit doigt, mais Severus était ainsi et personne ne le changerait.

\- Et toi ? Ses examens ?

\- C'est épuisant ! J'ai fini les examens écrits, maintenant c'est la pratique. C'est génial puisque j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sur le terrain, c'est stressant et épuisant, mais j'adore ça ! Tu sais, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y retourner, je me sens prête à affronter cette maudite maison…

Severus opina gravement de la tête, la Bague devait être récupérée le plus rapidement possible, de préférence, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y laisse un membre ou la vie.

\- Finissons nos examens, prenons un peu de repos et nous irons. Elle y est depuis des années, elle peut bien nous attendre quelques semaines de plus.

HP HP HP HP

La fin des examens était vite arrivée, tout le monde avait accueilli les vacances avec plaisir surtout après une voir deux semaines d'examens pour certains.

Severus avait réussi ses examens haut la main et recevrait bientôt ses résultats, plus que parfaits. Lily, Xenophilius et Franck allaient bientôt être diplômés et entrer dans le monde du travail.

Arthur était passé en seconde année de Médicomagie, Alice avait passé ses examens théoriques et pourrait passer la pratique l'année prochaine après avoir suivi les cours qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire à cause de sa grossesse et Pandora avait selon elle réussi les premiers tests des Langues de Plombs sans pouvoir expliquer en quoi cela consistait et quand exactement elle les avait passés.

Andrew avait décidé d'arrêter l'école de musique parce qu'il y trouvait un trop grand esprit de compétition là où lui ne voulait que faire de la musique et s'amuser. Il était donc revenu définitivement en Angleterre. Personne ne savait encore que Xenophilius et lui avaient parlé d'un projet qu'ils avaient hâte de faire part au groupe. Mark était lui aussi revenu de son voyage aux quatre coins du monde et allait également mettre sa pierre à l'édifice d'une future grande enseigne du monde sorcier.

Mathilde qui était la seule à avoir tout de suite commencé à travailler après ses ASPIC montait les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante et ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de penser qu'il serait facile de l'évincer puisqu'elle n'était qu'une Poufsouffle apprirent rapidement qu'ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Mathilde avait les griffes d'une Gryffondor et l'ambition d'un Serpentard, Poufsouffle l'avait accueilli pour sa loyauté envers ses convictions et ses amis, nullement parce quelle était une petite chose frêle et fragile. Ses amis étant derrière elle, rien n'arrivait à l'intimider puisqu'ils avaient confiance en elle et la soutenaient. Et ce n'était sûrement pas Cornelius Fudge qui allait dire le contraire, l'homme s'était plus d'une fois cassé les dents en ayant voulu faire porter le chapeau de ses propres erreurs à Mathilde.

Les Infinis s'étaient donc retrouvés tous ensemble, parlant de leurs examens, de leurs études et de leurs avenirs. Alice semblait prêtre à accoucher d'une minute à l'autre et tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers elle et Franck qui caressait tendrement son énorme ventre, espérant sentir un coup venant de la part de son fils adoré.

\- Alors les fiancés, vous avez prévu une date pour le mariage ?

\- Non, on va attendre que Severus finisse ses études. _Répondit Lily en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son cher et tendre._

\- Oui, donc… L'année prochaine ?

\- Ou peut-être dans six mois, Severus ne sait pas encore à quel point il veut battre le record du plus jeune Maître des Potions ! _Renchérit Mathilde._

\- Être reconnu génie des Potions ou super génie des Potions, il ne sait pas encore… _Continua Xenophilius en riant, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

Severus était gêné, il avait toujours du mal avec les compliments et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il ne savait quoi répondre à ses amis. Il était vrai qu'à cette allure-là, il allait pouvoir terminer sa formation dans seulement une petite année, et s'il devenait Maître des potions à l'âge de 21 ans, il battrait un record et pas des moindres !

\- Mais laissez mon fiancé tranquille ! Il est tout aussi gêné que la fois où je lui ai sauté dessus devant le réfectoire de son école de Potion !

\- Comment ça ? _Demanda Mark, intéressé et ne se souvenant pas d'avoir entendu ça._

\- Oh… Depuis que je peux le rejoindre, j'ai remarqué qu'un peu trop de regards envieux et amourachés le suivaient un peu partout, j'ai décidé de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était à moi !

Autant dire que chacun d'entre eux savait de quoi était capable Lily, en sixième année une Serdaigle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec des pustules et une odeur pestilentielle la suivant. Personne n'avait jamais su qui était le coupable de ces mauvais sorts jetés par-derrière, mais tous les Infinis avaient compris que cela était arrivé alors que la jeune fille draguait honteusement un Severus ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Autant dire que tout le monde a compris à quel point Severus et moi étions proches. _Murmura Lily à l'oreille d'Alice qui s'étouffa presque de rire en recrachant le jus d'ananas qu'elle buvait._

Les conversations reprirent plus calmement, parlant de ce que Severus et Lily voulaient pour leur mariage, Franck demanda même au couple s'ils n'avaient pas été fous d'avoir choisi deux filles imprévisibles pour témoins et ils parlèrent bien sûr du futur petit Londubat à naître. Le silence était peu à peu revenu, calme et détendu, cependant, les regards se tournèrent quand Xenophilius prit la parole.

\- Ça va être compliqué, mais je crois que je sais enfin ce que je vais faire maintenant que Poudlard est terminé pour moi.

\- Tu sais, je crois que personne ne s'est imaginé que tu allais faire quelque chose de simple. _Répondit Mathilde en riant doucement, rapidement suivie des autres._ Mais dis-nous !

\- Le WizzPaint était vraiment un sport apprécié, plus l'année passait et plus j'avais d'adeptes. Je crois même qu'Eliz va reprendre la tête du club l'an prochain.

Severus approuva, sa sœur lui en avait effectivement parlé et il trouvait que l'idée de voir à la tête d'un tel club une jeune Gryffondor casse-cou allait parfaitement bien avec ce sport.

\- J'ai envie d'ouvrir un lieu où l'on pourrait jouer à ce sport et à d'autres, comme ce que les moldus appellent « _Salle de jeux_ » mais en plus grand, et avec beaucoup plus de choix. Les sorciers n'ont pas ce type de lieu, outre quelques terrains éparpillés sur la planète et réservés exclusivement pour les clubs, nous n'avons pas vraiment de lieu où se rassemblent plusieurs jeux, cela se fait même souvent sans vraiment avoir de terrain.

\- Combien de jeux voulez-vous y faire jouer ?

\- Autant que possible, Quodpot, Quidditch, Virenvol, Mark m'a également parlé de plusieurs jeux moldus qui sont dans des grosses boites rectangulaires…

\- Des arcades. _Poursuivit Mark pour venir au secours de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas compris l'intérêt de ces jeux._ Ce sont des jeux moldus dans une grosse boite, il y en a plusieurs sortes comme faire rebondir une petite bille pour faire un maximum de points, mais cela sera plus clair en voyant le jeu. J'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait y mettre des billards, babyfoot, peut-être adapter certains jeux moldus en version sorcier.

\- Je vois que vous avez des idées ! _Répondit Severus, admiratif._

\- Pas mal, oui. On voudrait vraiment que ça devienne le point de rendez-vous des sorciers pour se divertir et s'amuser, qu'ils soient amateurs ou professionnels.

Les idées tournoyaient dans toutes les têtes, tout le monde essayait de s'imaginer un lieu pouvant accueillir tous ces jeux et même d'autres qu'ils avaient en tête.

\- J'en suis ! _Fit soudainement Franck, faisant sursauter Xenophilius._

\- Pareil !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Nous aussi ! _Renchérit Lily après avoir jeté un regard vers Severus._

Au final, tout le monde voulait faire partie de cette grande aventure, donner des idées, aider financièrement, qu'importe ce qu'il faudrait faire, ils feraient leur possible, ensemble.

\- Il faudrait qu'on trouve un nom qui nous représente ! _Fit Xenophilius avec excitation._

\- Le Professeur Slughorn nous avait dit qu'il nous surnommait comment ? _Demanda Alice._

\- Les Infinis ! _Répondit Severus, ayant eu cette information bien avant les autres, grâce à Harry._

\- Alors pourquoi pas… Les Infinis Games ?

En disant cela, Andrew ne savait pas qu'il venait d'inventer le nom d'une des franchises les plus connues du monde sorcier…

HP HP HP HP

Mi-Juillet, Severus et Lily se préparaient à affronter une nouvelle fois la maison de l'horreur. Harry était également prêt, ces derniers temps, il avait surveillé Voldemort qui semblait bouger ses pions un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais il allait aussi visiter Peter Pettigrow au moins une fois par semaine, il était toujours dans le coma et n'en sortirait peut-être jamais. Bellatrix avait apparemment un peu trop abusé sur les sortilèges de tortures, que ce soit le Doloris ou toutes autres joyeusetés de son cru.

Severus avait préparé de nombreuses potions, de soins, de protections et d'attaques. Lily avait révisé une fois de plus tout ce qu'elle avait appris, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, connaissant déjà ses cours sur le bout des doigts.

C'était peut-être parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre et qu'ils étaient aux aguets, mais la maison leur paraissait encore plus lugubre que la première fois.

Severus envoyait de petites rafales de vent alors que Lily jetait quelques cailloux, le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à la porte sans encombre lors de leur dernière visite ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges. Peut-être étaient-ils passés à côté sans en activer.

Harry voyait là une preuve qu'ils étaient bien plus préparés qu'il y a bientôt un an de cela, cette attente avait été bénéfique. Ils avaient eu raison d'attendre que Lily obtienne les connaissances de briseurs de sorts et qu'ils soient tous les deux plus matures et confiants pour se lancer dans une telle mission.

Les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent à une distance raisonnable de la porte, après deux essais, elle fut ouverte sans aucune difficulté. Lily était bien trop concentrée pour le remarquer, mais Severus était en totale admiration devant elle. Si cela avait été encore possible, Severus tomba encore plus amoureux d'elle.

La porte qui les avait mis au tapis la première fois fut finalement vite passée. Lily lança plusieurs sortilèges qu'aucun des deux autres hommes ne comprenait, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question, cela était trop futile pour l'instant et ne ferait que les déconcentrer. Ils se mirent donc à avancer prudemment dans la pièce, explorant chaque coin et recoin, ne touchant jamais rien avant d'avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges dessus avant de le faire. La maison fut fouillée de fond en comble, les araignées délogées de leurs appartements qu'elles devaient occuper avec plaisir depuis plusieurs décennies. Parfois, quelques lattes du plancher étaient retirées, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la Bague des Gaunt.

Dans le coin d'une des chambres, un cœur avait été malhabilement sculpté dans le bois du lit, Harry pensait avoir réussi à décrypter les prénoms de Mérope et Morfin, mais il n'en était pas certain et préférait ne pas savoir…

La maison était dans un triste état, il y avait des trous aux murs, l'un des pans de mur séparant la chambre de Morfin et le couloir était complètement écroulé, il y avait l'air de n'avoir que les fenêtres qui avaient tenu le coup jusque-là, mais cela n'était dû qu'à de puissants sortilèges pour les faire tenir. De toute façon, on pouvait voir la nature reprendre le dessus, différentes feuilles et branches recouvraient presque complètement ces fenêtres.

Alors qu'ils allaient descendre dans la cave, l'une des rafales de vent de Severus activa un piège qui aurait pu être bien plus fatal que tout ce qu'il avait pu activer jusqu'ici, des morceaux du mur écroulés s'étaient élevés dans les airs pour se jeter sur les deux sorciers.

\- Attention ! _Cria Harry qui avait entendu du bruit grâce à son ouïe fine._ Baissez-vous !

Il lança un puissant sortilège de protection pendant que ses deux protégés se baissaient tout en se retournant vers le danger, lançant à leur tour des sortilèges pour faire exploser la pierre devant rapidement poussière.

En ouvrant la porte de la cave, ils redoublèrent de prudence, Lily avait dû une nouvelle fois user de plusieurs sortilèges appris à l'école de Briseurs de Sorts. Cela n'empêcha malheureusement pas le fait qu'ils furent presque écrasés dans l'escalier, un autre piège s'était activé et voulait apparemment les réduire en charpie. Harry, Lily et Severus lancèrent plusieurs sortilèges tout en descendant, les quelques sortilèges invoqués avaient réussi à ralentir ce mauvais sort mais si Harry avait été vivant, il aurait été tué entre les deux murs s'entrechoquant violemment l'un contre l'autre.

Évidemment, quand Severus posa le pied sur la première dalle de pierre, un couteau sembla sortir du mur et vint se planter dans sa cuisse. Severus s'écroula au sol devant une Lily inquiète et au bord de la panique, n'ayant rien vu de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

\- Putain, du poison ! _Grogna-t-il en se tenant la jambe._

Un Lumos plus tard, Lily put enfin observer la lame de quinze centimètres enfoncée dans la cuisse de Severus, une drôle de mousse verte sortait de la blessure.

\- Je dois faire quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et concentrée._

\- Retirer la lame, mettre un antipoison sur la plaie, je vais également en boire, et l'Essence de Dictame devrait pouvoir faire le reste.

Severus souffrait, c'était indéniable. Il avait sorti trois fioles de sa robe, il en avait bu une cul sec et avait tendu les deux autres à Lily. Elle n'osa pas toucher le couteau de peur que lui aussi soit empoisonné, elle retira donc le couteau avec un sortilège, au moins cela avait été rapide et sec. Le cri de Severus sembla se répercuter dans la pièce, il avait l'air pâle et était en sueur. Lily versa rapidement l'antipoison sur la plaie, Severus retint difficilement un autre cri de douleur, il ne fit que grogner en se tenant la jambe, semblant à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Cependant, cela dut lui faire beaucoup de bien puisque ses doigts se décrispèrent et que son souffle jusque-là erratique put être de nouveau calme et régulier.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Lily et Severus purent prendre le temps d'observer la pièce. Une chaîne accrochée à un mur traînait au milieu de la pièce, Harry se doutait que cela avait dû être la « chambre » de Mérope Gaunt.

\- Quoi de mieux que la chambre de sa mère pour y cacher une part de son âme ? _Demanda rhétoriquement Harry._

\- La chambre de sa mère ? _Répéta Severus, abasourdi._

Après la question muette dans les yeux de Lily, il lui répéta ce que venait tout juste de dire Harry. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le regard triste, personne ne devrait vivre dans de pareilles conditions…

\- Harry a raison, la Bague doit être ici. Les sortilèges sont plus puissants, plus nombreux et bien plus mortels que dans le reste de la maison.

\- Cela veut donc dire que nous devons prendre encore plus de précautions si nous tenons à rentrer vivant et entier.

Harry avait envie de leur dire que jusque-là, ils avaient pris autant de précautions que possible, mais il s'en abstint, plus de méfiance ne leur serait que bénéfique. Il espéra simplement qu'ils trouveraient la Bague le plus rapidement possible pour sa barrer d'ici avant que l'un d'entre eux n'y laisse un membre !

\- Tu vas réussir à te relever ?

\- Bien sûr ! _Grogna Severus en se relevant._ Même amputé je ne quitterai pas ce taudis avant d'avoir trouvé cette foutue Bague !

Il était hors de question qu'ils aient fait tout ça pour rien, Severus ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Il voulait cette Bague, coute que coute.

En se relevant, Severus remarqua que le sol n'était pas blanc mais que c'était une couche de poussière qui l'avait entièrement recouvert. Il lança donc son habituel sortilège pour faire un peu de vent, vérifiant si avec un peu de chance certains pièges s'activeraient rien que grâce à ce sort. Une boule de feu traversa la pièce et s'écrasa juste devant les pieds de Lily.

\- Regardez, sur la pierre, là ! _Fit Lily, montrant une pierre au loin._

Il y avait une petite inscription qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lire d'où ils étaient, et aucun d'eux ne voulait faire un geste de peur d'activer encore un piège. Pendant que Lily lançait plusieurs sortilèges de détections avant de briser quelques sorts, Harry s'avança pour lire ses inscriptions.

Le nom de Tom Jedusor était écrit à la craie, Harry pouvait jurer que la Bague était en dessous. Il était ironique de se dire que Voldemort avait mis la Pierre de Résurrection sous une pierre que sa mère morte avait dû regarder pendant des heures, retraçant peut-être même du doigt les lettres du nom de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait que la Bague était une Pierre de Résurrection, et même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas voulu parler à la mère qui l'avait abandonné, qui avait osé aimer un moldu.

\- Protégez-vous, je vais essayer de soulever la pierre.

Severus retint Lily qui allait avancer, il invoqua un bouclier pour les protéger, Lily resta donc bien droite, regardant la pierre, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand la pierre s'éleva de quelques centimètres, une petite motte de terre suivit rapidement, tout comme le liquide qui aspergea les dalles tout autour.

\- Potion corrosive de danger 8. Regardez, elle attaque la pierre…

Heureusement que personne n'avait été en dessous, c'était à se demander comment Dumbledore avait réussi à échapper à tout ça. Harry se demanda pendant un instant si grâce à sa baguette il avait pu attirer à lui la Bague, après tout, c'était la Baguette la plus puissante au monde… Ou peut-être que sa grande expérience lui avait permis d'en connaître bien plus qu'eux trois et de détruire les pièges avant qu'ils ne le touchent. Mais ils n'avaient pas ce temps, Harry était revenu pour écourter définitivement la guerre et non pour la rallonger encore plus.

Une petite boite sortit à son tour de sous terre, une bourrasque soudaine de vent fit s'emporter violemment Severus et Lily contre le mur malgré le bouclier de Severus. Le jeune homme qui était derrière Lily le temps qu'elle désactive encore les pièges se cogna durement la tête contre le mur et Lily cogna également sa tête contre celle de son fiancé, il eut également le nez cassé et Lily se brisa le poignet droit en tombant à terre.

\- Par Merlin, récupérons cette Bague et partons d'ici ! _Fit Lily en sifflant de douleur avant d'apercevoir Severus inconscient derrière elle._ Severus ! Severus !

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais ne répondit pas, il ne semblait ni voir ni entendre Lily, les différents coups à la tête l'avaient vraiment amochés. Alors que Lily allait prendre la Bague pour partir le plus vite possible, celle-ci s'éloigna d'elle. Elle comprit le message, même si Severus était mal en point, ce n'était pas une raison pour foncer tête baissée sans faire les vérifications d'usage. Et heureusement qu'elle les fit, Lily dut retirer plusieurs très mauvais maléfices. Elle put enfin sortir la Bague de la boite pour vérifier au moins que c'était bien cette maudite Bague, puis elle transplana dans la partie du jardin qu'Arthur avait laissé sans protection pour qu'ils puissent justement transplaner au plus près en cas de besoin.

À peine arrivée, Lily s'effondra complètement au côté de Severus qui commençait à cracher du sang mais l'avalait et s'étouffait avec. Heureusement, Arthur était juste à côté, profitant pour une courte durée du soleil d'été. Il accourut vers eux et s'occupa immédiatement de Severus qui était en ce moment le cas le plus grave.

Il n'avait pas le temps de les déplacer, il appela donc sa sacoche jusqu'à lui et sortit les potions que Severus avait toujours sur lui quand il partait en mission suicide. Il utilisa toutes celles de soin qu'il avait sur lui ainsi que quelques-unes qu'il avait en stock et plusieurs sortilèges de soin qu'il avait appris en cours ou en lisant ses livres des années suivantes. Heureusement parce que le traumatisme crânien dont était pourvu Severus devait être soigné au plus vite avant de causer d'importants dommages.

Arthur fut alerté par le sang qui s'écoulait de sa cuisse, il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'une plaie avait été refermée mais celle-ci venait tout juste de se rouvrir et un liquide vert s'en échappait. Le poison était encore actif et faisait tout pour que la plaie ne cicatrise pas. Le futur Médicomage mit donc un baume pour aspirer ce poison.

Une fois que Severus fut assez stabilisé, Arthur s'occupa de Lily. Elle aussi avait un léger traumatisme crânien, son poignet droit était brisé et Arthur se demandait bien comment la jeune fille pouvait s'accrocher avec autant de force à sa baguette. L'une de ses chevilles avait une entorse et son genou était déboité. Un sourcil manquait mais cela était certainement dû au transplanage d'urgence et non à un quelconque sortilège.

\- Mais par les verrues plantaires de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Cria Andrew._

Arthur se retourna rapidement vers son petit-ami, il devait bien avouer qu'il était surpris de le voir, Andrew était censé être avec Xenophilius toute la journée et Arthur avait dit avoir prévu d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des achats. Andrew n'aurait pas dû venir et voir leurs amis ainsi. Arthur avait promis de ne rien dire à personne et même si cela avait été dur, il avait même gardé ce secret bien gardé malgré les questions parfois plus que pertinent de son petit copain.

\- Au lieu de jurer sur Merlin, invoque plutôt un brancard pour emmener Severus. On va les installer dans le salon jaune, c'est plus près du laboratoire de Potion.

\- Si l'idée d'être à côté d'un laboratoire de potion ne réveille pas Severus, alors je doute que quoi que ce soit d'autre le fasse…

Arthur pensa avec amusement qu'il n'y avait bien qu'Andrew pour faire une telle remarque à un pareil moment.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt aller à Ste Mangouste ? _Demanda Andrew, inquiet en voyant Severus suer de plus en plus en devenant aussi pale qu'un strangulot hors de l'eau._

\- Qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Les deux Serdaigles se demandèrent pendant un instant quand sauraient-ils que le cas d'extrême nécessité serait arrivé. Andrew prit le temps de réfléchir tout le long du chemin, il n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien et savait réunir tous les indices, surtout qu'il avait souvent pensé au comportement parfois étrange de Severus depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'Ordre et qu'il avait donné ce qui lui semblait être des excuses bidons pour ne pas en faire partie.

\- C'est donc ce que tu fais, chaque fois que tu me dis être occupé ? Tu les soignes de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Pas à chaque fois. _Corrigea Arthur._ Quant à savoir de quoi je les soigne, de mauvais sorts, sans conteste. Mais pour le reste, tu vas devoir attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Ils étaient arrivés au salon jaune, Arthur courra jusqu'au laboratoire pour chercher une potion contre le poison qui faisait toujours autant saigner Severus. Malgré tout, il dut mettre plusieurs fois de cette crème aspirant le poison avant que le sang coulant ait une vraie couleur rouge. Il put ensuite refermer la plaie.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? _Demanda finalement Andrew._

\- Je lui ai promis, et je n'avais pas le choix. Tout ça nous dépasse tellement Andrew…

\- On avait promis de ne rien se cacher ! _Répliqua le jeune homme, blessé._

\- Arrête, Andrew ! _S'écria Arthur, de colère._ Tu ne sais rien et tu te permets de me juger ? Je ne pouvais rien te dire, tout ça… _Dit-il en montrant le corps meurtri de leurs deux amis._ Ça me dépasse. Je ne suis pas certain d'en savoir la moitié et si tu veux mon avis, je n'ai pas envie de savoir avant que tout soit terminé !

Andrew regardait Arthur, il ne le comprenait plus, pourquoi lui cacher une telle chose ? Que faisaient exactement Severus et Lily ? En vérité, il n'en voulait pas tant que ça à Arthur, bien sûr, il était blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, mais il était surtout en colère contre lui, en colère ne n'avoir rien vu ! Arthur était au courant de quelque chose et lui n'avait rien vu ! Il se traitait mentalement d'imbécile. Par Merlin, ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant, ils avaient tout partagé de leurs vies et lui avait raté un truc aussi énorme !

\- Ils te le diront. _Reprit Arthur en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil, mentalement épuisé._ Si Severus et Lily le veulent bien, ils te diront ce qu'ils font et tu devras promettre de ne rien dire.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amour, il aimerait vraiment tout lui dire, il en avait souvent eu tellement envie, ne pas garder ce secret pour lui seul, ne pas avoir peur de le perdre quand il apprendrait qu'il lui avait menti sur une chose aussi grave...

\- J'en suis désolé, mais non. J'ai souvent voulu te le dire, mais j'ai eu peur que tu réagisses…

\- Comment ? Tu pensais que j'allais, je sais pas… Les dénoncer aux Aurors ? En parler à leurs parents ? Que sais-je encore ? _S'écria Andrew, vexé._

\- J'ai eu peur que tu réagisses comme moi. _Répondit Arthur avec fatalité, faisait se figer Andrew._ J'ai été qu'un con, je pensais savoir ce qui était le mieux pour eux. Mais je ne sais pas tout, Andrew ! Tout comme tu ne sauras pas tout ! Je ne peux pas décider pour eux, le faire serait prendre trop de risque, beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps approuvent ce que m'avait dit Severus.

Arthur devint soudainement silencieux, pensant à Peter Pettigrow, par Merlin, s'il avait eu le malheur d'apprendre pour Severus et sa recherche des Horcruxes… Dumbledore n'était pas un sorcier tout puissant ! Puissant, il l'était, mais il n'avait pas le contrôle sur tout ce qu'il se passait et Arthur refusait de prendre le risque de faire tuer ses amis, il préférait mourir plutôt que cela arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors, pour eux ?

\- Tout ce que je peux faire c'est… être là… les soigner… et… et pleurer quand ils sont inconscients !

Arthur avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, s'il avait pu fuir, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, ses amis tentaient de faire l'impossible, déferre Voldemort à eux seuls. Arthur ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais il les laissait faire parce qu'il avait promis et parce qu'ils étaient amis…

Il les regarda, il se sentait si seul dans ces moments-là. Une main sur son épaule vint le prévenir qu'il ne l'était plus…


	44. La solution

Salut tout le monde ! Je réponds rapidos aux Guest et je vous laisse à votre lonnngue lecture ! ;) Et pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci, je suis overbooked ce week-end et ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de vous répondre, donc cela sera fait lundi si je n'ai pas le temps ! ;)

 **Hylyra** : Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta journée ! Etant donnée que la fin arrive, tu auras bientôt ta réponse... ;) Merci beaucoup ! :)

 **Lils** : Et oui, même Sirius peut grandir, comme on dit il n'est jamais trop tard, mais ce qui est fait est fait... Harry est toujours là, dans l'ombre, agissant quand il le faut, guettant le meilleur moment pour agir ! Il est devenu un vrai Serpent au files des années... ;) Merci pour ta review ! :)

 **Lassa** : Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Méchant ordinateur ! ^^ Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdue le compte des Horcruxes ! La réponse est dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir ! ;) Merci :)

Merci beaucoup au coup de vent de **Stridou** , **Natsu** et **Petite Anonyme** (en tant que Ptitemysty, j'adore ton pseudo et je me fais la réflexion à chaque fois que je le vois et l'écris ^^).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 44 : La solution**_

Malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus amoché des deux, ce fut Severus qui se réveilla le premier et son premier mot fut le prénom de Lily.

\- Elle a encore besoin de repos, mais elle va bien.

C'était la voix d'Andrew, Severus ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose clochait, Andrew n'aurait pas dû être là. Il en eut la preuve quand il l'aida à se relever pour boire un peu, le regard de son ami était distant.

\- Arthur t'a dit ? _Demanda finalement Severus, après avoir pris une potion pour son mal de tête._ Il avait pourtant promis de…

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Cette foutue tête de mule ne m'a rien dit ! _Grogna Andrew, bien moins en colère que la veille._ Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé cependant.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Partit dormir, il n'avait pas dormi depuis votre arrivée… remarquée. Il m'a finalement fait confiance pour vous veiller…

Andrew était tout de même amer maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus la mine triste et désolé de son petit-ami. Severus regarda Lily allongée non loin de lui, elle semblait dormir paisiblement mais sa main droite était dans un bandage, il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles qui l'empêcherait de faire des mouvements complexes avec son poignet, cela risquerait d'écourter sa carrière de briseuse de sort.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin. _Répondit calmement Severus en se tournant vers Andrew._

\- Comment ? _Grogna-t-il de colère._ Tu te fous de moi ! Je suis ici, je prends soin de vous, je vérifie toutes les heures que vos constantes ne bougent pas, tout ça parce que… Parce que quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne le sais même pas ! _Cria Andrew en se levant de colère._ Vous ne nous faites même pas confiance pour nous…

\- Tais-toi et assois-toi ! _Ordonna Severus d'une voix forte._

C'était la première fois que Severus voyait Andrew s'énerver autant, mais c'était également la première fois qu'Andrew voyait Severus en faire de même et il devait bien avouer que même dans un piteux état il avait tout de même l'air plus impressionnant que lui. Andrew se rassit, son cœur battait à vive allure à cause de la colère qui venait de le prendre, il voulait des réponses et tout de suite !

\- Tu agis comme un enfant, Andrew ! _Affirma Severus d'une voix accusatrice._ Tu juges sans savoir, je pensais que nous étions amis ?

\- L'amitié…

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! _Grogna une nouvelle fois Severus._ Par Merlin, je te pensais Serdaigle et non Gryffondor !

La remarque fit mouche, Andrew ferma hermétiquement la bouche et s'assit en croisant les bras, Severus aurait cru voir un enfant en train de bouder.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi nous sommes revenus à moitié morts, n'est-ce pas ? Et bah tiens !

Severus attrapa la petite boite qu'il y avait entre Lily et lui, il savait que la bague s'y trouvait, la règle était de ne jamais la garder sur soi ou la laisser sur quelqu'un trop longtemps. Severus arracha presque rageusement la bague de la petite boite et la donna tout aussi doucement à Andrew, le jeune homme regarda la bague qu'il tenait dans sa main, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Severus et Lily auraient risqué leur vie pour ça.

\- Je te félicite Andrew, tu as entre les mains un morceau d'âme de Voldemort ! _Fit cyniquement Severus._

Andrew se releva en laissant tomber la bague au sol. Il s'éloigna comme si elle allait lui sauter au visage, bien sûr, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'était un Horcruxe, mais son ami était tellement en colère que peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, il le croirait. Peu importe comment et pourquoi cette bague contenant l'âme de Voldemort était arrivée jusqu'ici, si Severus lui disait que c'était bien cela, Andrew ne pouvait que le croire. Le jeune homme regardait Severus comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, peut-être parce qu'effectivement Severus n'avait jamais eu cette aura de puissance autour de lui, il put voir dans ses yeux toute la profondeur de sa vie, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qui n'était pourtant réservé qu'à une poignée de personne.

\- Tu es maintenant prêt à m'écouter ? _Demanda Severus._

Andrew ne répondit pas, il ne le pouvait pas, encore bien trop subjugué par le spectacle qu'offrait son ami. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait, il vit Severus faire voler la bague et la remettre dans la petite boite. Il se rassit sans un bruit, son regard quitta la bague pour se fixer à nouveau à celui de Severus.

\- Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes, il a brisé son âme avec des meurtres commis de sang-froid et a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux pour les cacher dans des objets. Grâce à cela, si Voldemort est amené à être tué, seule son enveloppe corporelle l'est puisque des morceaux de son âme subsistent. Je ne te dirai pas comment je suis au courant de ça. Mais je sais où se trouvent tous les Horcruxes et nous les avons presque tous récupérés. Il faut détruire les Horcruxes avant de pouvoir essayer de tuer Voldemort.

\- Tu… Tu as réussi à en détruire ?

\- Non.

\- Sais-tu au moins comment on fait ?

\- On peut les détruire avec quelque chose de tellement destructeur que l'Horcruxe ne peut se réparer lui-même, telle que le venin de basilic ou encore le Feudeymon.

Severus ne dirait pas qu'il avait bien pensé aller tuer le basilic qui était actuellement endormi dans l'école, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant et qu'il était d'accord avec Harry, aller essayer de le tuer était de la pure folie. Sans compter qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas entrer puisqu'il fallait parler Fourchelang et que ce n'était pas son cas.

\- Si tu essaies de le détruire toi aussi, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? _Demanda Andrew avant de soudainement écarquiller les yeux._ Par Merlin ! Les potions ! C'est toi !

Andrew était sûr de lui et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa pertinence, même Arthur avait mis plusieurs mois avant de comprendre. Andrew prit le silence de son ami pour ce qu'il était, une affirmation muette.

\- Alors Dumbledore sait tout ça ?

\- Non, et il ne doit pas savoir ! Et avant que tu m'interrompes encore pour crier haut et fort que je suis inconscient et tout ce qui va avec… Ne pense pas que je prends plaisir à risquer ma vie et encore moins celle de Lily.

Au moins, l'argument avait du poids, assez pour qu'Andrew n'ajoute rien. Le jeune homme se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Arthur, « _j'ai eu peur que tu réagisses comme moi_ », vu les mots de Severus, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il fallait avant tout qu'il apprenne tout ce que Severus voudrait bien lui dire avant de sauter aux conclusions comme un Gryffondor qu'il n'était pas censé être.

\- J'ai refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre parce que je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi, il y avait trop de risque d'avoir un traître dans les rangs. Peter Pettigrow en est une preuve mais même sans ça, les membres de l'Ordre risquent à chaque instant d'être découverts. Voldemort doit continuer à croire que je ne me positionne pas dans cette guerre, il me voulait de son côté et j'ai ouvertement fait comprendre à Malfoy que je ne ferais jamais partie de son camp… Je dois me rendre invisible, Voldemort doit m'oublier. Je fais ces potions parce que je ne supportais pas de ne rien faire, en échange, Dumbledore doit affirmer auprès des membres de l'Ordre que je ne les ai pas rejoints. Il n'y a que lui, Lily, Arthur et toi qui savez pour les potions, et cela devra rester ainsi. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, j'arrêterai !

\- Mais…

\- C'est beaucoup plus gros que tout ça, Andrew ! _Grogna Severus, sentant son mal de crâne revenir._ Toutes ses pertes, c'est triste et d'un instant à l'autre des gens innocents et bons peuvent mourir, dont vous… Mais risquer de me faire découvrir serait prendre beaucoup trop de risque ! Il pourrait faire d'autres Horcruxes et les cacher là où je ne pourrais jamais les récupérer et il serait immortel ! Je refuse de prendre ce risque, bien que cela me coûte.

Andrew croyait Severus quand il lui disait ça, il pouvait y voir toute la souffrance dans ses yeux, la peur que l'un d'eux ne meure dans cette guerre. Il prit quelques minutes pour enregistrer tout ça et réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Et si tu n'en parles pas à Dumbledore, c'est parce que… ?

\- Il est bien trop au centre de cette guerre. D'accord, il est puissant, mais crois-le ou non, j'en sais plus que lui sur les Horcruxes.

Severus était de plus en plus faible, il avait besoin de repos et non de tenir une conversation aussi animée. Andrew s'en voulut d'avoir empêché Severus de dormir, lui qui essayait de tous les sauver… Il avait douté de lui, quel ami faisait-il ?

\- Repose-toi, Severus. Je veille sur vous.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme déjà endormi, il faisait confiance à Andrew pour veiller sur son sommeil.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis con ! _Maugréa Andrew pour lui-même._

\- Je me suis dit exactement la même chose quand j'ai tout appris. _L'informa Arthur qui les écoutait depuis un bon moment déjà._

\- C'est encore pire, tu m'avais dit de l'écouter et de ne pas réagir comme un con… Mais c'est tellement…

\- Énorme ? Inconcevable ? Fou ?

\- Ouais, tout ça. Pourtant, je sais que c'est vrai. Après tout, c'est tellement…

\- Severus. _Finit Arthur à la place de son petit-ami._

\- Oui. _Souffla Andrew en souriant._ C'est lui tout craché, tout sacrifier sans jamais rien demander. Un vrai Gryffondor !

\- Va pas lui dire ça ! _Murmura Arthur avant de rire._

HP HP HP HP

Severus avait pris une potion de Polynectar, se déguisant en un Monsieur tout le monde. La potion devait durer une petite heure, suffisamment pour lui laisser le temps de faire un petit tour du quartier avant de s'approcher lentement et discrètement de la maison au bout de la rue.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Lily et lui étaient partis récupérer la Bague dans la maison des Gaunt et il était quasiment remis. Lily devait porter une attelle pour la nuit et limiter les mouvements compliqués du poignet mais si elle suivait bien ses restrictions pendant deux semaines, elle pourrait se resservir de sa main sans aucun problème.

Severus frappa à la porte avec un code qu'il avait transmis à l'avance pour être sûr de ne pas mourir sur-le-champ. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit le traditionnel déguisement que porte habituellement Regulus Black.

\- Ça va, frangin ? Allez, entre ! _Fit Regulus d'une voix forte au cas où des voisins regarderaient et écouteraient._

Severus entra et vit Tania derrière Regulus. Son déguisement était déjà en train de disparaître, la jeune femme regardait Severus avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

\- Mon dieu, c'est incroyable ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Elle reconnut bien sûr immédiatement l'un des hommes qui étaient venus la sauver et qui l'avait ramenée dans la chambre de Regulus. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient.

Puisque Tania ne semblait toujours pas sortir de son émerveillement, Regulus prit sa belle par le bras et invita Severus à s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il demanda à Kreattur de leur apporter quelques choses à boire et à manger. Tania sursauta légèrement quand la créature apparut, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à voir cet elfe apparaître et disparaître sans un bruit. Pour Harry qui l'avait connu dans son autre vie, il avait été très surpris de découvrir que l'elfe avait l'air d'apprécier Tania presque tout autant que Regulus. C'était tout simplement parce que la jeune femme semblait illuminer la vie de son Maître préféré comme jamais personne auparavant, et elle le traitait très bien, même plus qu'il ne le demandait.

Regulus avait demandé à Kreattur de ne plus répondre à un seul appel de sa mère, de boucler la cheminette de la maison et d'enlever de sa maison d'enfance les objets les plus précieux comme les livres et certains tableaux couteux. Tout avait été mis dans le coffre des Black pour être certain que sa mère ne détruirait pas une fois de plus le patrimoine des Black. Tout le reste pouvait bien brûler, autant les meubles que la maison, voir même la femme avec, au moins cela ferait des choses en moins à s'occuper. Regulus avait tout de même laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte pour que sa mère puisse sortir, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le fasse, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle supporte trop longtemps la lumière du soleil ou même le monde dans les rues. En tant que Lord, Regulus avait pu faire tout ça sans aucun problème, c'était dire à quel point l'importance de la femme dans une famille passait en dernier, Regulus en était outré, il n'imaginait pas Tania inférieure à lui quand bien même elle n'avait pas de pouvoir magique. Il aimait Tania plus que tout au monde et sacrifierait tout pour elle, la penser inférieure à lui parce qu'elle était sans pouvoir magique et en plus une femme, lui était inconcevable, par contre, avoir le pouvoir de pourrir la vie de sa mère, là, il ne disait pas non.

Kreattur tendit une tasse de thé à Severus, même si le jeune homme ne l'avait vu que peu de fois, il put comprendre à quel point l'attitude de Kreattur était respectueuse envers lui. L'elfe s'était incliné devant lui et son regard était empli de gratitude. Bien sûr, Kreattur n'oublierait jamais le jour où un sorcier a préféré souffrir à sa place, il aurait été si simple de lui faire boire la potion une nouvelle fois… Mais ce jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait et il avait gagné la confiance et le soutien d'un elfe de maison.

\- Merci, Kreattur. _Répondit Severus._

Rien que ces deux mots voulaient dire beaucoup pour l'elfe, un grand sorcier le remerciait et l'appelait pas son nom sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix, c'était encore une fois beaucoup pour un elfe tel que lui.

\- Alors, cette nouvelle vie ? _Demanda Severus en souriant à Regulus._

Le regard de l'ancien Serpentard sembla s'éclairer de bonheur, Severus pouvait attester sans aucun doute qu'il n'avait jamais dû être autant heureux dans sa vie.

\- On a emménagé dans cette petite maison le mois dernier, c'est près de l'hôpital de Tania tout en étant pas dans le centre-ville ! Je l'ai dotée de plusieurs sortilèges pour préserver notre intimité tout en la laissant parfaitement moldue pour que tout paraisse normal. Personne ne viendra me chercher ici !

Regulus continua à parler avec enthousiasme, il adorait vraiment vivre ici. Il regardait la boite moldue qui passait plein de choses toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, Tania lui avait acheté un bon tas de livres et de cassettes vidéos, mais surtout, il vivait avec la femme de sa vie. Tania, elle, regardait les deux hommes sans oser parler, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Severus outre ce que Regulus lui en avait dit, qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé et que c'était grâce à lui s'il avait pu sortir de tout ça. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que Tania sursauta légèrement quand Severus s'adressa directement à elle.

\- Et toi, Tania ? La vie ici vous plaît ? En plus de pouvoir faire ce que vous aimez, soigner ?

\- C'est un quartier vivant, c'est agréable ! Vous savez ce que je fais ? _Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, sachant que Regulus avait eu l'air surpris de son métier._

\- Bien sûr, j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu pendant plusieurs années et ma fiancée a deux parents qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. J'en connais donc un minimum, bien que j'avoue n'être jamais entrée dans un hôpital ! Mais Lily, ma fiancée, s'est ouvert le genou enfant, je sais qu'on lui a recousu, elle avait encore des cicatrices… C'est ce que vous faites dans votre métier ? _Demanda Severus, véritablement intéressé._

\- Tout dépend de la blessure, mais cela m'est déjà arrivé sur les blessures mineures ! Et vous, comment faites-vous pour recoudre ?

\- Nous avons plusieurs potions, selon la blessure et ce qui l'a provoquée, la plupart du temps un peu d'Essence de Dictame suffit même sur les blessures les plus importantes. La blessure se referme et se soigne toute seule en quelques secondes et après quelques minutes, il ne reste qu'une fine cicatrice qui va rapidement disparaître à son tour.

\- Incroyable ! _S'exclama Tania._

Et la discussion continua ainsi pendant une petite heure, Tania parlant de ce que le monde moldu était capable de faire et Severus expliquant ce qu'eux-mêmes pouvaient faire. Finalement, la jeune femme dut partir pour aller travailler.

\- Raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier, Severus.

\- Il y a de plus en plus d'attaques. Il prend confiance. Pettigrow a ouvert les yeux la semaine dernière, mais il est beaucoup trop mal en point pour dire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être même qu'il ne le pourra jamais.

\- Ce garçon a toujours été étrange.

Severus haussa les épaules, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Peter, il n'était qu'un suiveur se cachant derrière ses amis. Mais il en avait beaucoup parlé avec Harry.

\- Il a toujours recherché l'attention, la gloire et la puissance. Il a pensé qu'en le rejoignant il réussirait à avoir tout ça, bien mieux que dans une organisation où il doit absolument cacher ce qu'il fait. Il pensait sûrement que l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait que peu de chance face à Jedusor.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait parfaitement bien amener les futurs recrus à lui. _Admit Regulus._ On sait comment ils sont entrés en contact ?

\- La mission de Peter était de se faire des contacts dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ils supposent que c'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont approchés.

\- Si le but était de devenir quelqu'un aux yeux du monde, c'est réussi, il est un traître. Dommage qu'il ne soit plus assez conscient pour se rendre compte de sa réussite…

Severus sourit, l'ironie de Regulus était palpable, mais il savait également que Regulus ne comprenait que trop bien Peter. Peter avait voulu échapper à l'emprise de ses amis, il ne voulait plus être le faire-valoir, mais bien quelqu'un à par entière, Regulus aussi avait voulu échappé à l'emprise de ses parents. Par contre, Regulus n'avait pas recherché la gloire ou le pouvoir, et depuis qu'il était avec Tania, il ne recherchait rien d'autre que de continuer cette vie paisible.

\- Et les Horcruxes ?

\- Il nous en manque un.

\- Vous avez réussi à détruire les autres ?

\- Non, et le problème est bien là. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à avoir plus d'information, une idée pour les détruire ? _Demanda Severus avec espoir._

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

Severus s'enfonça dans le fauteuil moelleux du salon de Regulus. Il avait espéré que peut-être le jeune homme aurait trouvé des informations dans les nombreux livres de Magie Noire que comportait la bibliothèque Black. Mais apparemment, les auteurs des livres préféraient parler de leur création plutôt que de leur destruction.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas de venin de basilic ? _Demanda sarcastiquement Severus._

\- Une goute de venin coûte la moitié de ma fortune, alors non, je suis désolé, mais la famille Black n'a pas encore fait cette folie ! Pourquoi ? Ça peut détruire les Horcruxes ?

\- C'est l'un des moyens. _Admit Severus._ Le seul autre que je connaisse est le Feudeymon, mais personne à ma connaissance a les… prérequis pour en invoquer un.

Regulus resta estomaqué pendant quelques secondes et Severus sembla comprendre son choc et fut dans le même état.

\- Mais… Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas torturer ?

\- C'est vrai, mais… Le… violeur de Tania… _Avoua le jeune homme du bout des lèvres._

\- Par Merlin ! Je ne pensais jamais être aussi heureux de découvrir quelqu'un ayant torturé avec plaisir ! Affirma Severus, sous le choc mais comprenant son ami. Voudras-tu bien nous aider ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que oui !

Un poids sembla s'évaporer des épaules de Severus, ils allaient pouvoir détruire les Horcruxes…

HP HP HP HP

James Potter allait mal, personne n'avait vu le jeune homme aussi renfermé et prêt à s'effondrer. Personne ne pouvait dire de James Potter qu'il était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchit, non, il était un vrai Gryffondor qui fonce tête baissée avant de poser les questions. Mais tout ça, c'était avant.

Il y avait eu la trahison de Peter qui lui avait mis un coup, James n'avait pu que s'incliner devant toutes les preuves, les McKinnon avaient échappé de peu à une tuerie générale et bien que deux membres de la famille aient malheureusement péri, le reste y avait miraculeusement rechapée. Sirius avait remarqué qu'il était suivi à chaque sortie dans le monde sorcier et James lui-même avait été attaqué dans une ruelle. Dumbledore avait attentivement lu la liste de choses que Peter avait dévoilée, certains avaient dû déménager et se mettre sous Fidelitas, d'autres avaient abandonné toutes sorties en dehors de leur maison et de leur travail et les protections avaient étés renforcées. Si l'on y regardait bien, Peter avait donné des informations sur autant de membres de l'Ordre qu'il en avait vu, sauf Remus Lupin. James et Sirius par contre s'étaient vu la cible de nombreuses informations, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ou dire avait été retransmis. James avait bien dû s'avouer que Peter leur en voulait, ils l'avaient éclipsé, n'avait pas été un bon ami, ils en payaient le prix et tout l'Ordre aussi…

Mais pour James, il y eut un autre coup dur qui éclipsa même la trahison de Peter Pettigrow. Les parents de James avaient attrapé la Dragoncelle, maladie très contagieuse mais soignable. Sauf que les parents de James étaient âgés…

Fleamont Potter avait laissé son titre de Lord mi-juillet, quittant ce monde avec une dernière pensée pour sa famille, Euphemia l'avait suivi trois jours plus tard… Et James restait inconsolable. Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs et n'avait pas pu prouver à ses parents qu'il en valait la peine et pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Une douleur béante s'était ouverte dans sa poitrine, il n'avait rien fait de bien dans sa vie, n'avait causé que des problèmes à tout le monde et surtout à ses parents qui l'avaient pourtant chéri comme s'il était la plus merveilleuse chose qui leur était arrivée. Il ne l'avait pas mérité…

Le tout nouveau Lord Potter s'était donc investi encore plus dans le travail, prenant les risques les plus importants, demandant les missions les plus dangereuses. Il fallait qu'il montre à ses parents qu'il avait été digne de leur amour, il le fallait à tout prix…

HP HP HP HP

Fin juillet était cette année encore une bonne raison de faire la fête, Lily avait reçu son diplôme de Briseur de Sort agréé par le Ministère de la Magie et était deuxième de sa promotion. Franck avait terminé major de promotion et avait pu ainsi obtenir une place de choix dans sa future affectation. Et il y avait bien sûr Xenophilius qui avait obtenu ses ASPIC.

À chaque remise des diplômes, on pouvait voir toujours le même attroupement de personnes, les Infinis au grand complet ainsi que Thomas, Eileen, Eliz et Lucy parfois accompagnés des parents de l'élève diplômé.

La photo de fin d'année de Xeno montrait à quel point le monde était en train de changer, mais dans le bon sens cette fois-ci. Rares étaient les élèves n'ayant pas sur la peau une tache de couleur totalement non naturelle. Un mouvement était en marche, la réunification des maisons, cela prendrait du temps, mais le changement était déjà là, encore plus que l'année dernière.

Harry s'était plu à le voir, des Gryffondors à Serdaigle, des Poufsouffles à Gryffondor, pour les plus courageux et surtout les plus Sang-Pur d'entre eux, il y avait même d'autres couleurs que le vert et argent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Voldemort inspirait beaucoup trop de crainte pour certains d'entre eux, mais le Choixpeau l'avait confirmé à Harry, un vent de liberté commençait à souffler dans l'antique château. Et Harry adorait ça ! C'était bien ainsi que l'on devait grandir, et non avec la peur constante de recevoir des représailles de camarades ou de sa propre famille.

Mais la fête la plus magistrale de cette année était sans aucun doute celle qui avait suivi la remise des diplômes de Franck. Au début, tout s'était bien passé, quelques verres d'alcool circulaient entre les Infinis sans tomber dans l'excès, en soutien à Alice qu'ils auraient eu plus de facilité à faire rouler que marcher.

Et c'est justement la jeune femme qui égaya un peu plus la soirée déjà bien animée et emplie de joie, il était tard, les Infinis discutaient joyeusement de leur sujet de prédilection, le projet des Infinis Games. Ce fut à cet instant que Neville Londubat choisit pour se manifester, certainement pour faire la fête avec eux.

Alice s'était tenu le ventre, sentant une douleur un peu plus aiguë que les habituelles contractions qu'elle avait de temps à autre.

\- Franck ! _Appela Alice, son époux se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle._ Je crois qu'on va avoir un invité de plus.

Alice put clairement voir à quel moment Franck comprit, il était passé par le regard interrogateur, au visage figé dans la stupeur avant de devenir pâle et de manquer de s'évanouir si Mathilde ne l'avait pas retenue par la robe.

\- Par Merlin, Franck ! _Grogna Mathilde._ C'est pas le moment ! Va plutôt appeler le Médicomage !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête comme un automate. Harry qui était venu voir si Neville allait bien naître le même jour que dans son autre vie fut ravi d'assister à ça. Il imaginait bien Neville avoir la même réaction...

Lily et Arthur emmenèrent la future mère dans sa chambre, ils avaient justement fait la petite fête chez les futurs parents pour être sur place dans un tel cas. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'un tout nouveau père de famille déboula dans le salon où étaient restés ses amis pour leur annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.

\- Alice et Neville vont parfaitement bien !

Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour voir que Franck était aux anges. Le large sourire qu'il avait effaçait les cernes qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux depuis le début de ses examens.

Tout le monde vint féliciter le père de famille et lui demanda de féliciter Alice, ils allaient la laisser tranquille, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils promirent de revenir le lendemain midi, Franck et Alice voulaient absolument que leurs amis soient les premiers à voir leur enfant. Augusta pouvait bien attendre plusieurs heures de plus vu qu'elle ne s'était même pas déplacée à la remise des diplômes de son fils, arguant qu'il n'avait pas à faire un métier aussi dangereux.

Severus et Lily rentrèrent calmement, ils étaient exténués mais n'avaient aucun regret d'être restés. Le premier bébé dans la bande, et certainement pas le dernier.

Severus croisait les doigts pour Pandora, il n'y avait que lui, Lily et bien sûr Xenophilius pour savoir que Pandora avait eu une maladie quand elle était enfant, la maladie avait déréglé toutes ses hormones. Les Médicomages n'avaient pu que constater que la jeune femme avait des cycles menstruels très variables et qu'il lui serait très difficile, voire même impossible, d'avoir un enfant. Severus avait voulu débuter des recherches dans le but de l'aider mais malheureusement, il ne connaissait personne dans le même cas pour comparer. Et sans le diplôme de Maître des Potions, il ne pouvait prétendre demander des résultats d'examens d'autres personnes dans le même cas.

Malheureusement, dans le monde sorcier, les femmes ayant des difficultés à enfanter étaient assez mal vue et difficile à marier, bien que les choses commençaient à évoluer. Mais les difficultés à concevoir restaient taboues. Pandora et Xenophilius avaient donc des rapports non protégés depuis plusieurs mois et attendaient un miracle.

Lily conduisit Severus jusqu'à sa chambre, ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à Pétunia et les deux amoureux avaient donc la maison pour eux seuls pendant au moins une petite semaine. Les vêtements tombèrent un à un au sol, de nombreux baisers étaient échangés et les caresses étaient divines. Severus passa ses mains sur le ventre de sa Lily.

\- Je suis certain que tu seras une femme enceinte magnifique. _Murmura sensuellement Severus._

\- Et je suis sûre que tu seras aux petits soins pour moi parce que sinon je serai une femme enceinte ingérable ! _Fit Lily en souriant d'amusement._

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

Ce fut en riant que Severus et Lily rejoignirent enfin le lit, ils avaient tous les deux envie d'avoir un enfant, mais Severus était bien trop pris par ses études pour le moment. Quand ses études seraient terminées, ils y penseraient sérieusement. En attendant, ils allaient continuer à s'entraîner encore et encore…

HP HP HP HP

Les quatre Horcruxes en possession de Severus se trouvaient devant trois jeunes sorciers. Regulus, Severus et Lily étaient là, observant avec une étrange fascination les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Outre le Journal de Tom Jedusor, tous les autres objets étaient d'une très grande valeur. Le Journal restait commun et n'était que d'une valeur sentimentale, un mot qui était difficilement associé avec celui de Voldemort.

\- Tu crois qu'il va le sentir ? _Demanda Regulus._

\- Aucune chance. Nous avons là plus de morceaux d'âme qu'il n'en a actuellement en lui…

Les trois sorciers se trouvaient à la banque Gringotts, Severus avait ouvert un compte très sécurisé pour y cacher les Horcruxes, hors de question qu'il garde ça chez lui à proximité de sa famille, de ses petites sœurs !

Le Gobelin s'occupant des affaires de Regulus était derrière lui, en tant que Lord, Regulus avait beaucoup de privilèges, surtout pour un Lord de cette importance. Effectuer le sortilège dans ce coffre était un choix bien réfléchi, déjà, si Regulus n'arrivait pas à contrôler le sort, il leur suffirait de fermer la porte et le feu mourrait de lui-même. Le Gobelin l'avait assuré, dès que la porte était fermée, il n'y avait plus aucun renouvellement de l'air. Le Feudeymon mourrait en quelques minutes vu la quantité d'air qu'il prendrait, Gringotts survivait à un dragon, il pourrait survivre à un Feudeymon.

\- Reculez, s'il vous plaît. _Demanda Regulus en sortant sa baguette._

C'était la baguette de son père, il était moins à l'aise avec puisque celle-ci était corrompue par la Magie Noire, mais c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait prise. Il contrôlerait peut-être un peu moins la baguette mais il pourrait contrôler un peu plus le Feudeymon que s'il lançait le sort avec sa propre baguette.

Severus, Lily et le Gobelin reculèrent, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux. Même le Gobelin comprenait ce qu'il se passait, il était bien sûr tenu au secret et ne pourrait rien dire tant qu'il n'y était pas autorisé par les sorciers devant lui, mais voir ça était déjà quelque chose. Les Gobelins connaissaient bien la Magie Noire, ils avaient un don qui leur était propre pour sentir la magie et quand Severus avait ouvert le coffre pour y mettre ses objets, les Gobelins avaient senti cette aura de noirceur entourant le coffre. Ils pouvaient même dire qu'ils sentaient le mal quand ils venaient avec les clients dans les coffres aux alentours.

Regulus Black leva la baguette de son père et murmura le sortilège d'invocation, c'était l'une des particularités avec les sortilèges de Magie Noire, l'intonation de la voix avait une importance presque capitale. Murmurer le sort était une preuve que le sorcier se soumettait au sortilège, le Feudeymon se penserait donc un peu plus en confiance et il serait plus simple de le contrôler avant qu'il ne veuille totalement prendre le contrôle. Car il était impossible de contrôler totalement le Feudeymon, même quelqu'un comme Voldemort n'y arrivait pas, un Feudeymon se laissait contrôler quelques secondes avant de se déchaîner, la puissance du sorcier résidant dans le nombre de secondes pendant lesquelles il pouvait maintenir son contrôle.

Les flammes commencèrent à sortir de la baguette, on pouvait tout de suite y voir la puissance dégagée, on aurait presque pu croire que les flammes allaient brûler la baguette elle-même. Le feu prit la forme d'une chimère, Harry était fasciné par le spectacle, Goyle avait produit un Basilic, il se demandait ce qui pouvait faire qu'un Feudeymon était différent d'une personne à l'autre.

La Chimère courra sur les quatre Horcruxes, les flammes léchant les objets comme si de rien n'était, sauf qu'après seulement quelques secondes, les objets se mirent à trembler comme si l'âme ne voulait pas en sortir, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Regulus recula tout doucement, essayant de garder le contrôle sur la Chimère encore quelques instants. L'un des Horcruxes explosa et il perdit totalement le contrôle sur la Chimère, il cessa le sortilège immédiatement mais reçut un jet de flamme lui brûlant le bras, la Chimère n'avait apparemment pas apprécié de ne plus avoir de Magie pour se nourrir.

Severus attrapa Regulus contre lui et recula le jeune homme sonné jusqu'à la porte, le Gobelin qui était déjà sorti avec Lily referma la porte derrière eux. Regulus s'effondra totalement sur Severus, les faisant tomber en arrière.

Harry était resté dans le coffre, heureusement que les protections de Gringotts tenaient le choc, car sinon le cri des âmes de Voldemort n'aurait pas manqué de faire s'effondrer le bâtiment. Tous les Horcruxes furent détruits, le Journal fut entièrement brûlé, la Bague fondit et ne laissa que la Pierre de Résurrection intacte, le Médaillon ressemblait maintenant à une boite de métal broyée et le diadème était maintenant replié en deux dans une position qui ne permettrait plus à quiconque de le porter.

La Chimère manquant enfin d'oxygène pour vivre s'éteignit peu à peu. Elle disparut en à peine deux minutes.

\- Vous pouvez entrer. _Informa Harry à Severus._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et continua à étaler le baume sur la peau brûlée de Regulus. Cela lui ferait une cicatrice de plus, mais pour une fois, il serait fier de celle-ci…

Severus demanda au Gobelin d'ouvrir la porte, celui-ci ne fut pas des plus rassurés, n'étant pas certain que le sortilège avait enfin cessé. Il fut surpris de découvrir que c'était bien le cas et que le jeune sorcier semblait le savoir, il le regarda étrangement mais Severus était bien trop occupé pour le remarquer.

Severus prit une fiole et d'un sortilège qu'il avait appris à son cours sur la manipulation des ingrédients fragiles et rares, il fit couler le métal encore chaud dedans. Il récupéra la Pierre de Résurrection qu'il cacha dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, mit le diadème dans un linge qu'il garda également et proposa les restes du Médaillon à Regulus, après tout, ils l'avaient récupéré ensemble. Regulus prit les restes du Médaillon et demanda au Gobelin de passer par son coffre pour le déposer, il attendrait la fin de la guerre pour voir s'il était possible de faire quelque chose de l'objet puisqu'il n'était sûrement plus revendable en l'état.

Regulus reprit un déguisement quelconque, se sépara de ses amis comme s'il ne les connaissait pas et repartit chez lui. Severus embarqua Lily au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, il avait un coffret d'entretien pour balai à acheter à Eliz.

\- Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter ! _Affirma Severus._ Tout s'est bien passé !

\- Hors de question que tu t'amuses sans moi !

Lily était souriante et heureuse, mais elle était beaucoup moins confiance quand Regulus avait lancé le sortilège de Feudeymon. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus soit blessé et elle savait qu'elle aurait regretté de savoir que cela avait été le cas et qu'elle n'avait pas été présente. Severus ne pourrait rien faire d'aussi fou sans elle, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle le suivait dans ses missions de récupération.

HP HP HP HP

Si la Bague des Gaunt avait été difficile à récupérer, alors la Coupe de Poufsouffle était, elle, impossible à reprendre en toute discrétion.

Déjà, des barrières de protection empêchaient tous moldus de s'aventurer dans le coin de la forêt où était la Coupe. Harry l'avait remarqué après avoir essayé de découvrir les protections qui gardaient le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Un couple de moldus en balade était passé par là et s'était retrouvé à faire le tour d'une barrière invisible sans même s'en apercevoir, pensant aller tout droit pour couper par la forêt.

Ensuite, Severus avait été dans ladite forêt, sous couvert d'une potion de Polynectar, si par malheur quelqu'un débarquait. Harry avait essayé de le guider au plus près de l'arbre cachant la Coupe mais c'était la même histoire qu'avec les moldus, Severus longeait la barrière sans pouvoir y pénétrer. Et Harry ne doutait pas d'une chose, s'ils arrivaient à détruire les barrières de protection, des alarmes s'activeraient, informant le Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa cachette n'était pas si sécurisée que cela. C'était justement parce que cet endroit n'était pas la cachette optimale pour son Horcruxe qu'il y avait une alarme dessus.

Cette forêt n'était qu'une cachette temporaire avant de confier l'objet à quelqu'un de confiance, Bellatrix Lestrange. Et il fallait absolument qu'ils récupèrent cet objet avant que Voldemort le fasse, le Banque de Gringotts était un endroit bien trop dangereux pour s'y aventurer et Severus et Lily n'auraient peut-être pas autant de chance qu'eux avaient eue. Non, le seul moyen était d'y aller quand Voldemort voudrait récupérer la Coupe pour la donner à Bellatrix. Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller avant sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait avec des renforts bien avant qu'ils aient récupéré et détruit la Coupe. L'effet de surprise sera le meilleur moyen de réussir à subtiliser et détruire l'objet. Et dans le même temps, cela serait la dernière bataille de Voldemort, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais pour cette mission, il leur faudrait des renforts, beaucoup de renfort.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait se dévoiler ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Severus. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas échouer, s'il sait que nous avons découvert son secret et même pire, que nous avons détruit la quasi-totalité de ses Horcruxes, il en fera d'autre et il sera alors impossible de les récupérer.

\- Quand veux-tu que j'aille voir Dumbledore ?

\- Pas tout de suite... Voldemort est en colère contre Bellatrix depuis que les Bones lui ont échappés, il ne lui confiera pas la Coupe tout de suite et Dumbledore devra être mis au courant assez tard pour ne pas trop y réfléchir mais assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent nous aider.

\- Tu penses que ça fonctionnera ?

\- Il le faut. _Répondit Harry, déterminé._

HP HP HP HP

Il n'y avait que quelqu'un sachant à quoi ils avaient échappés pour savourer autant une vie, pourtant, Harry n'était pas vivant mais il savourait tout de même le plaisir de voir ceux qu'il aimait vivre pleinement. Le 31 Juillet 1980 était finalement arrivé et passé sans qu'un certain Harry Potter ne naisse. Harry était encore là, invisible de tous, et il regardait avec délectation le mariage d'Eileen et Thomas Grin.

Severus était tellement fier d'être derrière Thomas pour servir de témoin, et comme le lui avait dit Lily, il était tellement beau dans son costume traditionnel d'union sorcière. Eliz avait été tout aussi resplendissante dans sa robe beige, quelques fleurs éparpillées artistiquement dans ses cheveux par Pandora et Lily. Et les mariés étaient tout aussi magnifiques et leurs sourires semblaient pouvoir résister à toutes les épreuves.

C'était un petit comité sans vraiment l'être, les Infinis avaient tous été invités et vu qu'ils adoraient les parents de Severus comme s'ils faisaient partie de leur famille, ils étaient venus célébrer cet évènement avec joie. Thomas avait invité ses frères et sœurs qu'ils ne voyaient que trop rarement, communiquant essentiellement par cheminette parce que ceux-ci étaient soit en Allemagne, soit en Afrique.

Eva accompagnée d'un petit Lukas de presque six ans avait également fait le déplacement. La jeune femme n'était pas rassurée de se retrouver entourée de personnes l'ayant plus ou moins connue, mais il fallait bien avouer que personne n'aurait soupçonné la véritable identité de la jeune femme. Surtout qu'avec le sourire éblouissant qu'elle offrait ainsi que la façon dont elle avait de couver des yeux son petit garçon mais aussi son compagnon depuis deux ans, personne n'aurait l'idée de deviner que Narcissa Black et Eva Friedrich ne faisaient qu'une.

Bien sûr, le couple Evans était là, regardant avec toujours autant d'attention tout ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux. Ils étaient bien sûr habitués après autant de temps à côtoyer les Grin, mais cela n'en restait pas moins merveilleux à leurs yeux. De plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une union sorcière et cela les fascinait réellement.

Thomas avait également invité un collègue de travail avec qui il était devenu ami. Ombre s'était invité, slalomant entre les pieds des invités et se frottant entre les jambes pour quémander quelques caresses et si possible, un peu de nourriture.

Flaeme avait également fait irruption au tout début de la cérémonie, dardant son regard perçant sur le couple s'unissant avec tant de joie et de bonheur. Quasiment toutes les personnes présentes avaient connaissance de son existence et Severus sous couvert du fait qu'il serait sans cesse dérangé dans son école si cela venait à se savoir, savait que personne ne dirait rien. De toute façon, Harry en avait parlé avec Severus et tous deux savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une question de mois avant que la guerre ne se termine, Voldemort ne se doutait pas que Severus avait connaissance de ses Horcruxes et encore moins qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'un seul.

Pour la famille Grin-Snape, l'apothéose de cette journée fut la signature des papiers d'adoptions. Eileen étant maintenant mariée avec le père d'Elizabeth, elle pouvait maintenant adopter l'enfant. Une fois que le papier fut signé par Eileen et Eliz, un filet argenté se lia autour de leur poignet, informant qu'aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie mais également de la Magie elle-même, qu'ils étaient dès à présent mère et fille.

\- Maman ! _Fit Eliz en sautant dans les bras d'Eileen._

\- Ma si belle petite fille…

Lucy qui jusque-là avait couru après un Lukas riant aux éclats, accouera cette fois-ci jusqu'à sa mère, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais ayant vu sa sœur sauter dans les bras de leur mère, elle en fit de même.

Lily poussa un Severus plus que gêné d'être maintenant lui aussi le centre de l'attention et vint participer au câlin collectif de la famille Grin. Thomas étant le dernier à entourer sa magnifique famille de ses deux bras.

Personne n'entendit le bruit de l'appareil photo de Julian, le frère d'Andrew, qui avait justement été invité spécialement pour prendre des photos. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que cette photo serait accrochée sur l'un des murs du salon pour le restant de leur vie et que chacun aurait une photo qu'ils garderaient précieusement en ce jour tellement symbolique, l'union d'une famille.

Oh non, Harry ne pouvait aucunement regretter tout cela. Sa naissance n'arriverait jamais, et quelque part au bout du chemin, quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, il savait qu'il pourrait enfin partir en paix. Il avait accepté la mort une fois, et après tout ce temps à suivre Severus, sa conviction s'était renforcée un peu plus à chaque fois.

Comment pourrait-il regretter alors que lui-même n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître une telle vie ? Elle pouvait être si belle parfois…


	45. La revanche

Avant dernier chapitre... C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même ai du mal à y croire...

Quelques réponses...

 **Hitori** : J'avoue que cette histoire de paradoxe temporel... J'ai décidé de m'asseoir dessus ! On pourrait dire que c'est complètement différent puisque là ce n'est pas Harry qui a réellement décidé de revenir dans le passé mais la Magie elle-même, donc nous pouvons supposer que cela ne fonctionne pas comme un paradoxe temporelle classique mais... En fait, j'avais prévu cela ainsi sans aucune raison pour étayer mon choix (pour une fois). Parce que pour moi c'est logique, Harry est une âme et non un homme ou un être humain, son âme existe et subsiste à travers le temps et l'espace, peut importe ce qu'il se passe. Si Harry avait été humain, il serait mort, mais il n'est pas humain, Harry est mort, son corps n'existe pas réellement, il n'est que le fruit de ce qu'il se souvient de son corps. Donc voilà ! ^^ Pour le reste, tu as eu ta réponse, nous approchons dangereusement de la fin... ;) Merci ! :)

 **Petite Anonyme** : Harry mérite sa fin heureuse, mais comme tant d'autres... Les fins ne sont pas toujours heureuses pour tout le monde, et qu'est-ce qu'une fin heureuse ? Il est compliqué de vouloir faire vivre quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas tout autant qu'il est compliqué de laisser mourir un mourant qui veut vivre. Nous verrons bien...

 **Hylyra** : Tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) Merci !

 **Lassa** : Regulus hait sa mère, mais je pense que tout le monde l'a compris... ;) L'esprit de compétition est quelque chose de délicat qu'aucun enfant ne peut comprendre, beaucoup d'adultes non plus d'ailleurs ! Pour Neville, il est bien né le 30, comme prévu ! Et pour terminer, effectivement, Augusta Londubat ne cessait de dire à son petit fils qu'il devait être fier de ses parents, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs Aurors qui soient. Je ne l'ai pas oublié et cela fait également partie du futur de Neville si ses parents venaient à disparaître (quand on essaie de garder le suspense jusqu'au bout ! ;)). Augusta a peur pour son fils, elle refuse de le pousser dans cette voix (bien que cela soit trop tard), cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle desapprouve totalement, voir son fils Auror est sûrement une fiereté pour elle, mais son fils ne l'a pas écouté et n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, Merlin seul sait qu'Augusta Londubat est une femme forte et rancunière ! Perdre son enfant remet les pendules à l'heure et fait qu'Augusta admire les choix de son fils. C'est idiot, mais c'est ainsi... En tout cas merci pour ta review ! ;)

Merci également à **Guest** , **Xiu** et **Rayan** ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 45 : La revanche_**

Alors que fin août, Severus avait repris les cours à temps complet, Lily avait commencé à travailler. En tant que débutante, elle ne faisait que de courtes missions mais puisqu'elle était sortie dans les meilleurs de sa promotion, elle avait tout de même le droit de faire véritablement son métier.

Briseur de sort était un métier compliqué et difficile, mais il fallait surtout se faire repérer dès son entrée à l'école. Les trois premiers élèves pouvaient réellement prétendre aux métiers de briseurs de sorts comme tous en rêvaient en entrant à l'école, voyageant et avec des aventures palpitantes. Le reste des diplômés se contentaient d'avoir de petites missions dans des familles qui n'arrivaient plus à ôter d'anciens sortilèges sur des objets assez classiques ou encore au ministère au service de régulation des objets moldus. En soit, rien de bien palpitant !

Parfois, Lily partait en Allemagne, en Italie ou même en France pour quelques missions de courtes durées. Elle se faisait une renommée qui grandissait peu à peu au fil de ses réussites. Lily Evans, future Snape, serait une briseuse de sort de renom dans le monde entier, et elle se faisait sa réputation maintenant.

Harry était fasciné, la fin approchait, il le savait. Alors il quittait parfois Voldemort et suivait Lily dans une de ses missions. Parfois, il allait également retrouver l'un des Maraudeurs, il était évident que maintenant qu'il avait vu ce que les Maraudeurs avaient réellement été, Harry ne pouvait plus les idéaliser comme il le voulait. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne restait pas attaché plus ou moins à eux. Après tout, il avait partagé trop peu de choses avec Sirius, mais elles étaient importantes à ses yeux. Remus avait été un soutient, il lui avait appris à faire un Patronus, il l'avait soutenu, l'avait écouté et lui avait parlé de ses parents, Harry était également le parrain de Teddy. Et c'était souvent avec douleur qu'Harry se demandait si Teddy allait exister dans cette vie, il l'espérait, son filleul plein de vie qu'il avait lâchement abandonné… Et il y avait James, James Potter, son père. Pendant toutes ses années en tant que Spectre, Harry n'avait jamais compris comment sa mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce ne fut que depuis peu qu'Harry entrevu celui que James avait dû commencer à devenir en septième année, un homme mature et sérieux.

Cette année, Harry avait été voir beaucoup de personnes qu'il eût connues dans sa propre vie, Ron, Hermione, et même d'autres élèves avec qui il avait plus ou moins parler. Presque tous étaient nés comme prévu, sauf Drago Malfoy qui ne verrait jamais le jour, à son plus grand soulagement, et lui-même. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'absence de signe de grossesse de Pandora. Harry avait peur d'avoir modifié les évènements en faisant en sorte que Severus et elle s'entendent si bien, et si le fait que Pandora avait travaillé seule avait fait en sorte qu'elle puisse se créer un remède contre sa stérilité ? Harry ne le savait pas, et ça le bouffait.

Il avait toujours adoré Luna, si pleine de vie et à la fois si triste, il avait eu envie de la consoler tant de fois… Son air toujours dans la lune, ses paroles qui avaient parfois l'air si innocentes mais qui étaient à double sens. Dans sa solitude, il avait été tellement proche d'elle, c'était comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle pour véritablement le connaître, savoir tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Si Luna venait à ne pas naître, alors peut-être que cela serait la première ombre à son tableau…

HP HP HP HP

« **_Lord Arturus Prince met fin à ses jours, ses héritiers se disputent déjà l'héritage !_** »

C'était l'évènement de cette fin d'année, personne ne pouvait rater l'annonce de la mort d'Arturus Prince. L'homme avait subi la déchéance, voyant ses lois être peu à peu annulées ou suspendues en attendant de l'être. Il n'avait plus main mise sur le domaine des potions et l'hôpital Ste Mangouste avait un nouveau directeur qui ne se laissait pas acheté. Les Maîtres en Potion ouvrant leurs propres boutiques n'avaient plus à payer de taxe à Ste Mangouste pour concurrence, en somme, le monde des Potions d'Angleterre avait été libéré en quelques années. Arturus Prince s'était retrouvé sans revenus douteux et un déshonneur lui collait désormais à la peau. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu payer, sa disgrâce était restée et c'était bien cela qui l'avait tuée.

Deusémia Prince regardait le cercueil de son époux avec un regard morne. C'était que le bougre avait bien failli la faire attendre ! Outre ses enfants qui se disputaient entre eux et contre les Gobelins pour réduire le délai obligatoire de dix jours avant l'ouverture du testament, Deusémia savait qu'elle allait enfin avoir la paix. Le silence, seul Merlin pouvait savoir à quel point elle adorait ce silence !

Elle retint un rire à l'idée de voir son mari mort et ses enfants absolument pas chagrinés mais totalement outrés à l'idée de savoir qu'ils allaient devoir attendre pour recevoir leur héritage. Cet homme n'avait jamais réussi à se faire aimer, pas même de ses propres enfants ! La preuve en était qu'ils n'avaient pas versé une seule larme et se fichaient bien du respect au mort. Deusémia avait au moins grandi avec ce respect, bien qu'elle avait haï cet homme de tout son être et que si elle en avait eu le courage, elle l'aurait tué de sa propre baguette. Arturus Prince avait élevé ses enfants pour qu'ils récoltent le plus d'or possible, cet héritage était un gain non négligeable et apparemment l'excitation de l'appât du gain était bien plus forte que la bienséance.

Sa petite Eileen n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi, elle le savait. Dans sa vie, Deusémia n'était fière que de sa fille. Elle l'admirait tellement… Son petit-fils aussi, Severus Snape-Grin, un futur Maître en Potion de renom ! Elle avait gardé tous les articles parlant de lui, il avait déjà accompli de grandes choses. Si son époux avait été objectif, il aurait été admiratif lui aussi, mais il s'était empoissonné comme le lâche qu'il était.

Deusémia se releva discrètement, bien que peu importait le bruit qu'elle pouvait bien faire, ses enfants étaient bien trop occupés à spéculer sur l'or qu'ils allaient recevoir pour faire attention à leur mère. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, après tout, elle devait bien avouer qu'Eileen avait toujours été sa préférée, elle avait été la seule à ne pas se faire corrompre par les idéaux de son père. Deusémia retourna dans sa chambre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne partageait plus la même couche que son époux, Merlin en soit loué ! Un sourire mesquin s'étala sur les lèvres de la vieille femme. Ses fils avaient l'air d'oublier deux choses importantes dans l'équation, ils avaient une sœur aînée encore en vie, et que selon les lois sorcières, c'était à l'ainée de la famille de recevoir la plus grosse par du gâteau même si celle-ci avait été reniée et était une fille, c'est-à-dire qu'Eileen allait recevoir au moins la moitié de l'héritage.

Qu'elle avait hâte d'être à l'ouverture du testament de son mari, lui-même n'avait pu aller contre certaines lois. Elle voulait voir la tête déconfite de ses enfants en se rappelant qu'ils avaient eu une sœur, mais elle se faisait également un plaisir de revoir sa fille sans la présence envahissante de son époux pour l'empêcher de dire ou faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait la revoir depuis… Bien trop longtemps ! Mais c'était également la première rencontre avec son petit-fils, bien qu'elle l'avait aperçu de loin plusieurs fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Deusémia était une femme intelligente, elle n'allait pas renouer contact avec sa fille, elle savait qu'elle ne le méritait aucunement, mais la voir et l'observer de loin était déjà plus que ce qu'elle n'espérait.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Deusémia était heureuse, son époux était enfin mort et elle allait pouvoir vivre tranquillement la vie qu'elle avait espérée sans devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Elle commençait à avoir un certain âge, mais elle était une sorcière et avait encore de belles années devant elle, et elle en profiterait sans aucune honte…

HP HP HP HP

Pour Harry, il avait toujours été étrangement stupide de voir les sorciers traiter les gobelins comme des créatures inférieures alors qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à leur confier tout leur or. Même les Lords manquaient cruellement de respect envers eux, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il avait raté comme bénéfices et secrets en agissant ainsi.

Les gobelins ne s'en offensaient presque plus, bien trop habitué à cette habitude totalement sorcière, pour eux, c'était bien les sorciers les êtres inférieurs, et peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. Quand on avait la chance de voir la tête que faisaient les héritiers Prince, on n'avait aucun doute que ces sorciers-là faisaient partie de la branche la moins studieuse du monde magique, et pourtant, les Prince n'avaient jamais été connus pour leur stupidité, bien au contraire. Cependant, Lord Arturus Prince avait été le premier à jeter la disgrâce sur ce nom pourtant adulé il y a peu de temps. Quand on faisait tout pour élever ses enfants comme des niffleurs, il n'était pas étonnant que l'intelligence ait cédé sa place à la cupidité et la stupidité.

Deusémia était dans un coin de la pièce, empêchant un sourire de s'étaler sur les lèvres, Merlin ! Qu'elle avait attendu ce jour pendant de nombreuses années… Eileen était à l'autre bout de la pièce, assez mal à l'aise mais personne ne pouvait le voir puisqu'elle n'allait certainement pas le montrer, Severus se tenait droit et fier juste à côté d'elle.

Deux hommes, les deux petits frères d'Eileen, se trouvaient au milieu entre les deux femmes, ignorant superbement leur sœur. Maintenant qu'ils la voyaient, ils se souvenaient enfin de son existence, Arturus Prince leur avait appris que le nom d'Eileen était tabou et qu'ils n'avaient plus à la considérer comme étant de la famille, en bons enfants Prince qu'ils étaient, c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! _S'époumona Artémis, le premier fils de Deusémia._ Elle a été déshéritée ! Elle n'a pas à toucher à l'or des Prince !

\- Père n'aurait jamais autorisé ceci ! _Tonna Marcus, le benjamin de la famille._

\- Feu Arturus Prince n'avait nullement le choix, les lois sorcières donnent l'obligation de léguer au moins la moitié de son patrimoine à son premier enfant. Informa calmement le gobelin, jubilant intérieurement.

\- Mon père l'a reniée et déshéritée !

Eileen ne comprenait pas plus que ses frères, elle savait que son père l'avait renié et déshérité. Il avait eu la grâce de lui dire dans la Beuglante qu'elle avait reçue et qui avait annoncé si délicatement à Tobias qu'elle était une sorcière. Faisant de sa vie un enfer. Elle aussi voulait des réponses, mais elle ne s'emportait pas autant que ses frères, de toute façon, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à rien avec son père.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à celle qui était sa grand-mère, vu qu'il avait refusé de s'assoir, il pouvait voir le petit rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire, sur le visage de Deusémia Prince. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser et Severus était intrigué. Le jeune homme était bien plus objectif que sa mère, il pouvait voir les choses bien plus clairement, n'étant pas aussi sentimentalement impliqué. Toutes les pièces du puzzle semblèrent s'assembler juste sous ses yeux, la Beuglante de Lord Prince quand il avait appris où habitait sa fille, sa maison d'enfance payer par la famille Prince, le silence de Deusémia Prince et plus que tout, ce sourire fier et des plus Serpentards qui soit. Oh oui, Severus n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Deusémia Prince avait été une Serpentarde, elle en avait tous les signes. C'était elle qui avait payé sa maison d'enfance, et elle semblait regarder la colère de ses fils avec une joie que personne ne pouvait feindre.

Severus remonta plus de cinquante années en arrière, il le fallait pour comprendre cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un monde encore plus rétrograde qu'actuellement, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Les femmes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire, elles devaient obéissance, tant que cela pouvait même être considéré comme de l'esclavage. L'homme avait tout droit sur elle, encore plus dans les familles « _Sangs-Purs_ », Deusémia n'avait pas dû avoir son mot à dire, et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle n'était pas une Serpentarde pour rien. Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle semblait dans ce cas aimer bien plus Eileen que ses deux autres fils, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Arturus Prince les avait élevés de sorte qu'ils aiment l'or bien plus que quiconque, y compris leur mère.

\- Je ne vois là aucun acte de déshéritement. _Informa le gobelin avec son calme légendaire._

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! _Grogna Artémis._

\- En vérité, Eileen n'a jamais été déshéritée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Deusémia, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle d'ouverture des testaments.

\- Père n'aurait jamais permis cela !

\- Arturus Prince est mort ! _Tonna la voix de Deusémia._

Par Merlin, peu importait le nombre de fois où elle se disait cette phrase, c'était toujours aussi agréable à dire et à entendre. Ce qui calma quelque peu sa colère contre ses idiots de fils. Et cela avait au moins eu le mérite de les faire taire pendant quelques secondes. Deusémia se leva, montrant pour la première fois à ses fils qu'elle aussi était une sorcière et que son aura magique n'avait rien à envier à leur père, qu'importent son âge et son sexe.

\- Voyant que vous ne vous marriez pas et qu'ainsi aucun héritier n'allait pointer le bout de son nez, votre père a préféré ne pas renier Eileen, de peur de voir son héritage partir entre les mains de Ministère. Bien sûr, si vous aviez eu un héritier, il aurait immédiatement commencé les démarches pour la déshériter.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arranger tout ceci, Mère ? _Supplia presque Artémis._

\- J'aurais pu. Entre la mort d'Arturus et l'ouverture de son testament.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait alors ?

\- Pourquoi ? Oh… Disons que j'ai décidé d'oublier pendant une dizaine de jours le fait que j'avais ce pouvoir-là. Étrange de se dire qu'une femme Prince avait enfin le pouvoir sur quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton empli d'ironie._

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur mère comme s'ils la voyaient enfin pour la première fois, peut-être était-ce vrai d'ailleurs. Leur mère avait toujours montré l'image d'une femme soumise à son mari, elle était effacée, parlait peu et n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire. Il n'y avait qu'avec Eileen qu'elle avait agie différemment, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était son première enfant, ou tout simplement parce que c'était une fille. Deusémia savait par quoi allait devoir en passer Eileen, mais sa si magnifique petite fille avait dépassé toutes ses espérances, elle s'était émancipée et était partie loin de tout ça. Elle n'avait pas pu agir ainsi avec ses fils puisqu'à l'époque bien plus que maintenant, même ses fils avaient bien plus de droits qu'elle, elle n'avait pas pu agir comme une mère avec eux puisqu'ils étaient les rois, étant nés garçons. À son époque, Deusémia aurait pu être tué rien que pour avoir payé la maison de sa fille sans l'accord de son mari, et cela n'aurait même pas choqué la communauté sorcière Sang-Pur, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun droit.

\- Voulez-vous dire que je vais hériter de moitié moins alors que je suis bien plus méritant qu'elle ? _Grogna Marcus._

\- Méritant ? _Répéta simplement Deusémia, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix qui n'échappa à personne._

\- Je suis un Prince, moi !

Eileen regarda la scène avec fascination, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de revoir la mère qu'elle avait connue, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait tout cela pour elle ? Était-ce pour prouver qu'une femme pouvait avoir autant qu'un homme ? C'était une bonne raison, mais Eileen savait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Deusémia releva le menton et regarda froidement ses fils. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à les considérer comme tels, tout ça à cause d'Arturus Prince. Cet homme qui l'avait violée à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enceinte d'un fils, et d'un second, au cas où le premier perde la vie. Dès leurs naissances, ses fils lui avaient été enlevés pour être élevés par des précepteurs, elle ne les voyait que rarement et outre l'appeler mère, ses fils ne l'avaient jamais considérée comme telle. Ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais ce n'était pas étonnant quand on savait quelles valeurs inculquées Arturus Prince à ses enfants, serrant encore plus la vis quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Eileen n'était pas la jeune fille soumise qu'il avait voulu.

\- Quelles sont les devises de la famille Prince ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Probité, Respectabilité, Intégrité, Neutralité, Cultivé et Éclairé ! _Récitèrent les deux fils d'une même voix._

\- Exactement. Ce n'est nullement Prétentieux, Rapace, Indigne, Navrant, Cupide et Égoïste que vous semblez porter en emblème. J'ai donc décidé de laisser le plus gros de l'héritage à ceux qui ont le mieux correspondu aux critères de la famille Prince.

Deusémia regarda sa fille et son petit-fils, elle était si heureuse de les voir enfants. Son petit-fils était déjà si grand, si fort, elle le sentait. De plus, c'était un génie en potion, il était bien le seul qui aurait pu redorer le blason de la maison des Prince, faisant honneur aux dons en potions qui coulaient normalement dans les veines de tout Prince.

\- Vous ne savez pas les risques que vous venez de prendre… _Menaça Artémis sans aucune honte._

\- Vous me connaissez vraiment trop peu pour croire que je n'ai pas assuré mes arrières bien avant la mort de mon regretté mari…

Même Eileen l'avait deviné, mais c'était parce qu'elle était bien la seule à connaître un minimum sa mère. Deusémia, en tant que femme mariée au début du millénaire, avait dû signer un contrat de mariage totalement fou pour l'actuelle génération, faisant d'elle une femme au foyer avant autant d'importance que les meubles, et ayant même bien moins de valeur que certains d'entre eux ! À la mort d'Arturus, Deusémia savait qu'elle n'aurait droit à rien, ils avaient bien sûr un compte commun pour qu'Arturus fasse au moins son devoir en subvenant aux besoins de sa femme, mais à sa mort tout cet or allait être distribué à ses enfants sans même une pensée pour elle. Comme cela avait été le cas pour la famille Black. Sauf que là où Walburga Black avait été persuadé que Regulus allait lui laisser l'accès à ses coffres, Deusémia ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle avait mis de côté plus qu'elle n'allait en avoir besoin et avait même commencé à investir dans quelques affaires sorcières pour se faire un revenu quotidien assez confortable.

Le gobelin profita du silence momentané pour poursuivre sa lecture, le reste était encore meilleur, surtout quand Arturus lui-même avait oublié certaines lois, sûrement dues à son grand âge…

\- Je lègue mon titre de Lord à mon premier fils, Artémis Prince. Si celui-ci est décédé, son descendant pourra y prétendre et s'il n'en a pas, mon Titre sera légué à mon second fils, Marcus Prince et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier direct puisse y prétendre.

Artémis sourit enfin, il allait au moins avoir le droit au titre de Lord ! Son père l'avait élevé sachant qu'il deviendrait un Lord, cela avait été dur et fastidieux, mais il savait qu'il était prêt et qu'il ferait regagner cet argent perdu à la famille Prince !

\- Malheureusement… _reprit le gobelin avec un sourire tout sauf désolé_ , Lord Arturus Prince a dû oublier que sans le dossier complet de déshéritement de Madame Eileen Grin ici présente, le titre de Lord lui est prioritaire. Ainsi, l'éventuel homme prioritaire pour prétendre au titre de Lord est Severus Snape-Grin ici présent.

Deusémia n'avait plus l'âge de sauter de joie, mais elle l'aurait bien fait. Elle aussi avait également oublié cette loi ! Elle s'était même lamentée que sa fille ne puisse prétendre à ce titre, mais malheureusement, seuls les hommes y étaient autorisés. Ses deux fils se décomposèrent sur place, et Deusémia comprit pourquoi les baguettes n'étaient pas autorisées pendant l'ouverture d'un testament. Si Arturus s'était souvenu qu'il fallait déshériter leur fille pour empêcher Severus d'accéder au titre de Lord, il l'aurait fait sans plus y penser. C'était une loi assez traître puisqu'habituellement les femmes Sang-Pur renonçaient à leur droit filial en se liant à une nouvelle famille, mais Eileen était partie avant et la rupture de ce droit étant naturellement dans le contrat des mariages Sang-Pur, tous finissaient par l'oublier pensant même qu'une femme et ses enfants ne pouvaient aucunement prétendre à ce titre.

\- Monsieur Severus Snape-Grin, acceptez-vous le titre de Lord Prince ainsi que les droits et devoirs qui vont avec ? _Demanda solennellement le gobelin._

Severus ne sut quoi répondre, il était absolument perdu. Il était venu ici sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, sa mère en repartait riche et lui pouvait devenir Lord. Mais il n'avait pas voulu se lier avec les Prince ! D'un côté, il avait envie de leur faire un sacré pied de nez en devenant Lord et en ne leur laissant rien, tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec sa mère.

\- Puis-je faire une proposition ? _Demanda Deusémia plus à son petit-fils qu'au gobelin._

Artémis eut l'espoir fou que sa mère ait enfin retrouvé la raison. S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son idiotie et sa cupidité, il aurait compris que ses espoirs étaient vains. Severus hocha la tête, ne pensant pas pouvoir faire plus.

\- Après la mort subite du Lord, un héritier au titre a une année et un jour pour se décider d'accepter ou de refuser le titre, je propose que Monsieur Severus Snape-Grin prenne ce laps de temps accordé pour y réfléchir ?

Severus y réfléchit quelques secondes et approuva l'idée de sa grand-mère maternelle. Celle-ci n'avait cependant pas terminé, elle connaissait bien trop ses fils…

\- Je tiens également à rappeler qu'en cas de refus du titre de Lord, Severus Snape-Grin peut parfaitement décider de mettre le titre en attente d'avoir lui-même un héritier. Cela ne peut se faire que sous des conditions particulières comme des menaces faites à son encontre ou celles de sa famille par un autre prétendant au titre.

Artémis et Marcus serrèrent les poings. Ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucune façon de faire pression sur leur bâtard de neveu. Le calme se fit de nouveau et tous purent entendre la fin du testament d'Arturus Prince, juste des formalités. Les deux hommes signèrent en premier les papiers d'héritages, ils allaient au moins toucher une partie de l'argent de leur père, même si ce n'était pas autant que ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

Deusémia alla également signer, bien que c'était plus par principe que par héritage puisqu'elle n'avait le droit à rien, pas qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de la part de son époux. Ce fut surprise et très heureuse qu'elle vit Eileen venir vers elle après avoir signé à son tour les papiers.

\- Mère. _Salua Eileen, ne sachant comment s'y prendre._ Je me demandais s'il y avait des objets dont j'ai hérité que vous vouliez garder ? Je ne saurais quoi faire d'autant d'argent… _Murmura Eileen autant pour elle-même que pour sa mère._

\- Trois enfants à gâter et un projet prometteur d'un grand complexe de loisir seraient un bon commencement, non ? _Répondit Deusémia en souriant._

Eileen sourit à sa mère, elle ne demanda pas comment sa mère était au courant du projet de son fils et de ses amis, après tout, les plans avaient atterri sur l'un des bureaux du Ministère et son père avait dû en entendre parler. Peut-être qu'elles finiraient par s'entendre de nouveau un jour, qui sait ?

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions en parler autour d'une tasse de thé ? _Demanda timidement Deusémia._

\- Je trouve cette requête acceptable ! _Approuva Eileen en souriant._

Severus vint retrouver les deux femmes, encore éloignées l'une de l'autre, mais un rapprochement ne saurait tarder. Après tout, Eileen aussi était intelligente et allait finir par comprendre que sa mère était peut-être elle aussi une victime des machinations de son père…

HP HP HP HP

Tom Jedusor se tenait debout face à tous ses sujets agenouillés devant lui. Seul lui savait à quel point il adorait le moment où chacun d'eux se soumettait à lui.

Il se souvenait encore de son enfance dans cet orphelinat, où tous les autres enfants l'avaient pris en grippe parce qu'il était étrange. Mais il avait fini par savoir qui il était, par voir une partie de ses capacités, il était un sorcier, il l'avait su bien avant de pouvoir mettre un mot dessus. Et pour son âge, il était puissant et cette puissance n'avait fait que croitre pour arriver jusqu'à son apogée !

Il l'avait enfin, sa revanche, oh non, faire peur à ces deux garçons moldus au fond de cette caverne n'avait pas été assez. En réalité, c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait devenir, puissant et craint des autres, parce qu'il n'y avait que le pouvoir et la peur pour affirmer sa domination ! La preuve en était, tous ses hommes et toutes ses femmes agenouillés devant lui, attendant le moindre de ses ordres, craignant le moindre de ses mouvements. Qu'il aimait sentir cette peur emplir la pièce, et cette admiration pour sa puissance… Il n'y avait que quelques personnes pour ressentir encore plus que cela à son égard, et l'une d'elles allait justement être son amusement de la soirée…

Il s'approcha d'un de ses sujets encapuchonnés, ne faisant jamais d'erreurs, sachant reconnaître leur magie pulsée autour d'eux, et lui fit signe d'aller dans l'une de pièce du fond. Bellatrix savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Son Maître allait s'amuser à torturer quelques prisonniers sorciers ou moldus, selon le type de divertissement qu'il voulait avoir, et elle serait l'apothéose de son excitation. Ce n'était jamais doux et tendre, mais Bellatrix s'en fichait bien, elle avait déjà tant de chance de partager la couche de son Maître adoré…

\- Tu m'es fidèle, n'est-ce pas, Bellatrix ?

\- Bien sûr, mon Maître. Il est impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Harry qui était malheureusement arrivé en plein milieu de leur ébat sentit enfin la bile redescendre dans son estomac. Cela lui paraissait totalement fou d'être un Spectre depuis presque quinze ans, de n'avoir jamais eu besoin de manger et d'avoir pourtant cette sensation qu'il allait vomir chaque fois qu'il entendait les halètements de plaisir des deux sorciers les plus cruels qu'il ait connus. Maintenant que tout était terminé et que Voldemort avait affirmé une fois de plus sa domination sur son esclave préféré, les confidences allaient pouvoir commencer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait jamais de grandes confessions, il avait trop peu confiance aux autres pour ça, même Bellatrix Lestrange. Cependant, ces moments étaient ceux où Harry avait appris le plus de choses, il devait bien avouer que Bellatrix et Tom partageaient une relation atypique mais qui lui était bien utile.

Harry se permit de regarder enfin le couple, comme d'habitude, il se concentra sur leur visage, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas la vue assez mauvaise pour rater ce qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder.

\- Si j'avais un objet précieux à te confier, que personne ne devrait approcher sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse… Où le cacherais-tu ?

\- Dans mon coffre à Gringotts, Maître. Il est l'un des coffres le mieux gardés de la banque, au plus profond de Gringotts, protégé par un dragon.

Si Voldemort ne savait pas que la rumeur sur les dragons de Gringotts était vraie, il n'en montra rien, après tout, il se devait de tout savoir. Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, ne semblant pas faire attention à Bellatrix qui se frottait à lui comme une chatte en chaleur. Même quand elle lui accorda une petite gâterie, il ne fit que mettre sa main sur sa tête pour prendre le dessus sur sa soumise. Harry se fit la remarque pendant un instant que s'il lui était possible de vomir, il allait sûrement le savoir d'ici peu ! Voldemort poussa un cri qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas identifier, il entendit un bruit de chute ainsi que le frottement de vêtements. Il osa regarder et vit Bellatrix se relever, sûrement l'avait-il poussé sans ménagement après s'être soulagé. Ils étaient maintenant en train de se rhabiller, à la plus grande joie d'Harry.

\- Rejoins-moi, seule, mardi matin, huit heures. N'en parle à personne.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle était congédiée. Elle s'en alla donc, heureuse d'avoir satisfait son Maître et d'avoir une fois de plus obtenu sa confiance. Voldemort rejoignit Lucius qui avait reçu la difficile mission de retrouver la piste des Bones pour les tuer jusqu'au dernier membre de la famille. Harry partit sans s'en inquiéter, Lucius avait trouvé quelques indices mais d'ici qu'ils aient de véritables preuves, la guerre serait terminée. Plus que trois jours…

HP HP HP HP

Harry s'était isolé dans la forêt, devant l'arbre auprès duquel Voldemort allait venir récupérer le Horcruxe avec Bellatrix. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul, il irait voir Severus après, il irait tout lui dire. La guerre allait se terminer, enfin. Et il allait bientôt disparaître… Pour toujours.

Il prit le temps de transplaner auprès de chaque personne qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa vie d'avant, et toutes celles qu'il avait appris à aimer dans cette vie.

Harry avait vu de tout pendant ses nombreux transplanages, James et Sirius jouant au Quidditch, c'était bien les seuls instants où son père retrouvait le sourire. Remus visitant une énième fois Peter en se demandant pourquoi Peter les avait trahis. Regulus essayant de comprendre avec l'aide d'une Tania hilare, quelles étaient les règles du baseball.

Pandora et Xenophilius préparaient un mariage secret, ils allaient inviter leurs amis le 1er Juillet sans leur dire qu'ils viendraient pour leur union. Arthur, Andrew, Mark, Franck et Alice s'étaient réunis pour qu'Andrew leur fasse entendre la musique qu'ils avaient prévu de diffuser dans tout le centre de loisirs et même pendant certains jeux. Mathilde était encore et toujours à son travail, proche d'obtenir le poste de Directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Elizabeth était en sécurité à Poudlard, organisant d'une main de maître une partie de WizzPaint alors qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer son entraînement de Quidditch. Dumbledore était avec sa pensine, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il avait loupé et les Professeurs de Poudlard étaient occupés à corriger leurs diverses copies, sortit pour faire quelques achats ou tout simplement profiter de leur week-end.

Nymphadora Tonks avait arboré une couleur de cheveux vert pomme et avait changé son nez en bec de corbeau, elle lisait calmement, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de ses transformations. Pourtant, à huit ans elle contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs, son petit sourire amusé alors que son père riait démontrait qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Molly et Arthur essayaient d'occuper tous leurs enfants puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'était encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard, heureusement que Fabian, Gideon et Bilius, leurs oncles, étaient là. Les plus durs à gérer étaient surtout Fred et Georges qui du haut de leur deux ans et demi étaient déjà de vraies terreurs, bien que la présence de leur oncle Bilius n'était pas forcement d'une grande aide pour les calmer… Ron essayait de faire ses premiers pas, absolument pas aider par ses frères qui le bousculaient sans cesse. Molly était déjà enceinte de Ginny, même si elle ne le savait pas encore étant donné qu'elle était dans son premier mois de grossesse, tout se dérouler parfaitement bien au pays des Weasley.

Éva et Lukas étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver, la neige était absolument magnifique et parfaitement proportionnée pour faire du ski. Sauf que Narcissa ne faisait que regarder les deux hommes de sa vie jouer dans la neige, étant bien trop préoccupée à couver la petite sœur de Draco. Joachim, son futur mari, s'occupait de Lukas comme s'il était son propre fils, la vie était tellement belle depuis qu'elle était partie d'Angleterre et avait changé de vie…

Le couple Evans avait invité les Grin à passer la journée à la maison, ils iraient visiter le Londres moldu ensemble. Pétunia Dursley voyait son petit garçon grandir, il n'était encore qu'un bébé mais commençait déjà à piquer des crises pas possibles, félicité par la famille Dursley, mais ce n'était qu'à Pétunia de trouver un moyen de calmer son fils…

Harry avait également été voir Dean, Seamus, Hermione, et tant d'autres, s'amusant à voir ses amis encore bébés. Ça avait vraiment été son moment de légèreté après tant d'émotions. Tous ceux qu'il aimait ou appréciait vivaient sans se soucier de la guerre, et pour les plus jeunes, sans même comprendre qu'il y en a une. Voilà pourquoi il s'était sacrifié, c'était pour eux, pour eux tous.

Après cela, il avait retrouvé Severus et Lily, il avait eu le temps de les voir à peine deux secondes avant de transplaner de nouveau. C'était pas la première fois qu'Harry les surprenait, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait en pleine journée et qu'Harry avait pu voir en détail toutes les parcelles de leurs corps moites de sueur. Ainsi, Harry pouvait répondre à la question qu'il avait entendue de la part d'une élève de l'école, Severus était-il bien monté ? Bien plus que ce qu'Harry n'aurait voulu en voir…

HP HP HP HP

Harry avait pris son temps et était finalement revenue voir Severus et Lily une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Ils étaient encore nus mais cette fois-ci, sous les draps. Harry n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps, les trois jours allaient vite passer, encore plus s'il fallait convaincre tout le monde.

\- La guerre se terminera mardi matin. _Fit calmement Harry._

Severus n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir une telle nouvelle dans un tel moment, à poil, après avoir fait l'amour avec Lily.

\- Qui est le premier sur la liste ?

\- Regulus.

\- Il y a quelqu'un chez moi ? _Demanda Severus en réfléchissant à toute vitesse._

\- Non. Et il est chez lui avec Tania.

\- Dis-lui que je viens le chercher dans quinze minutes.

\- D'accord.

Harry transplana alors que Severus se levait d'un bond pour aller prendre une douche, il expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait à Lily qui comprit immédiatement l'urgence de la situation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lily était de retour dans la maison des Grin, appelant par cheminette tous leurs amis. Severus avait retrouvé un Regulus prêt à en découdre, le regard dur et le visage sans aucune expression. Tania se tenait à côté de lui inquiète de voir ce Regulus qu'elle n'avait pas connu ainsi, Severus lui assura que Regulus serait de retour dans quelques heures et ce dernier lui promit de lui expliquer tout ce qui allait se passer. À vrai dire, Regulus et elle avaient déjà parlé de la guerre, depuis qu'il avait détruit les Horcruxes, Regulus savait qu'il voulait faire partie du camp qui avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme avait prévu d'endormir Tania si par malheurs elle ne travaillait pas le jour de la bataille, ou de la laisser partir comme si de rien n'était. S'il devait mourir, il avait déjà tout prévu pour que Tania reçoive autant d'argent qu'il lui était possible de lui en donner, il s'était également mis d'accord avec Severus pour que celui-ci prenne régulièrement des nouvelles de la jeune femme et en cas de besoin, il lui lancerait un sortilège d'amnésie.

Severus et Regulus retrouvèrent donc tous les Infinis dans le salon des Grin. Lily n'avait rien dit mais tout le monde savait que l'heure était grave, peu importe ce que leurs amis allaient leur annoncer. La présence de Regulus Black était encore plus surprenante et intrigante. Neville gazouillait joyeusement sans se rendre compte qu'une partie de l'Histoire se passait sous ses yeux innocents.

Arthur comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand Severus et Regulus firent leur apparition, Andrew qui n'était pas au courant que les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient et surtout pourquoi, ne comprenait pas plus que les autres. Mais quand Severus ouvrit la bouche, il se promit de ne pas faire la même erreur une seconde fois.

\- Vous savez tous que je vous cache des choses depuis des années, je les ai même cachées à Lily pendant des années avant de lui dire. Je vous préviens déjà que le temps nous est compté et qu'il est hors de question que vous me coupiez la parole, vous allez m'écouter du début à la fin, qu'importe ce que vous pensez, et vous poserez vos questions après ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Personne n'allait emmètre d'oppositions, surtout pas après le ton que Severus venait de prendre. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre astronomique, demandant silencieusement quand Voldemort allait mourir, dans trois jours. Au moins, Voldemort allait bel et bien mourir, mais qui allait-il emporter avec lui ?

\- J'ai grandi avec une histoire totalement incroyable, c'était un jeune sorcier qui s'appelait Harry. Il avait vécu dans le futur, affrontant Voldemort et ce jeune homme s'était vu confier une mission que lui seul pouvait accomplir. Retrouver et détruire tous les Horcruxes qu'avait fabriqués Voldemort…

Severus mit plus de deux heures à raconter une partie de l'histoire d'Harry, une partie de son histoire à lui. Même Lily ne connaissait pas tout, comme une partie de la vie d'Harry, elle comprenait mieux certaines choses même si d'autres restaient dans le flou. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, même Neville s'était mis à écouter attentivement Oncle Severus avant de s'endormir paisiblement au son de la voix du jeune homme.

Personne ne remettrait en doute la parole de Severus, mais il fallait bien avouer que cette histoire était tellement folle que c'en était dur à croire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu entends une voix depuis tout petit ? _Demanda Pandora._

De tous, c'était sûrement Pandora qui réagissait le mieux, peut-être parce qu'elle faisait quasiment partie des Langues de Plombs et en avait vu bien trop pour douter de Severus. Peut-être même que ce n'était pas la chose la plus folle qu'elle ait pu voir et entendre.

\- Non. J'ai senti une magie, la voix d'Harry est venue après.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu nous dis est complètement fou ?

Ça, c'était typique de Mathilde, pourtant, Severus ne sentait pas le doute ou la peur dans la voix de son ami. Il se rendit compte que ses amis envisageaient très sérieusement qu'il puisse dire la vérité, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Si lui-même avait à entendre cette histoire de quelqu'un, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il aurait réagi !

\- Je m'en rends compte. _Admit Severus._

\- Flaeme ! _Appela Harry, espérant que son plan fonctionne._

Un grand et majestueux phénix doré apparut de nulle part. Il se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Tous purent voir le phénix posé sur un endroit invisible de leurs yeux, mais l'oiseau ne volait pas, il se lustrait même tranquillement les plumes avant de frotter sa tête à une autre qu'il ne pouvait voir.

\- Par Rowena, mais c'est…

\- Incroyable !

\- Fabuleux !

\- Formidable !

Firent ses amis d'une même voix. Les moins convaincus le furent instantanément. Flaeme ne pouvait pas mentir, les oiseaux ne pouvaient pas se poser sur quelque chose d'invisible. Certains se levèrent même pour vérifier que leurs yeux n'étaient pas trompés et qu'aucun objet invisible n'avait été mis en lévitation, mais quand il posait délicatement leur doigt sous les griffes de Flaeme, il ne sentait que ses griffes et aucun objet sur lequel il aurait pu être posé.

\- Pourquoi tout nous dire maintenant ? _Demanda Andrew, comprenant qu'autre chose se tramait._

\- Harry espionne Voldemort depuis des années, il a fait échouer bons nombre de ses plans et a donné beaucoup d'informations. N'est-ce pas Regulus ?

Le jeune homme approuva, disant qu'il donnait des informations à Dumbledore que lui-même ignorait.

\- Il reste un seul et dernier Horcruxe, il doit être déplacé par Voldemort et Bellatrix mardi matin. S'ils arrivent à le récupérer avant nous, le retrouver sera une tâche quasiment impossible. Mardi matin, nous devrons aller l'affronter, détruire l'Horcruxe et le tuer. J'ai besoin de votre appui pour aller à la rencontre de Dumbledore. Les sortilèges qu'il a placés autour de sa cachette sont très complexes et Lily ne peut pas en même temps détruire les barrières et mettre celles qui lui empêcheraient de transplaner ou d'appeler du renfort.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va voir Dumbledore ? _Fit Franck en sautant sur ses pieds._

Personne ne pouvait le voir mais Harry souriait, heureux que Severus et Lily ne soient plus seuls à affronter le danger. Les Infinis étaient vraiment des sorciers bons, loyaux et courageux.

HP HP HP HP

Il avait suffi que Franck envoie un message à Dumbledore, lui demandant d'ouvrir sa cheminette pour qu'ils puissent venir le voir pour qu'ils débarquent tous un à un dans le bureau directorial. Autant dire qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été surpris, d'autant plus que Regulus Black semblait intégré à ce petit groupe.

\- Severus a des choses à vous dire et je veux que vous sachiez que nous le croyons tous et que nous l'épaulerons quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que vous disiez _. Affirma Franck, vite approuvé par ses amis._

Severus fut ému, mais commença tout de suite son récit. Il voulait être rapidement fixé, savoir si Dumbledore leur accorderait son aide. Il recommença tout le récit, omettant certains passages, Dumbledore n'avait pas à tout savoir, juste l'essentiel. Le vieil homme ne dit pas un mot, il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, entendre qu'un homme était revenu dans le passé à l'état de Spectre était une première, mais rien n'était impossible avec la magie, il le savait.

Quand Severus eut terminé, il regarda Albus Dumbledore, l'homme avait l'air songeur mais pas suspicieux, juste en pleine réflexion. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, mais quelle preuve ai-je ? Je suis désolé mais voir un phénix semblant poser sur quelque chose d'invisible n'est pas assez pour moi.

Harry s'en doutait, et son sourire fut exactement le même que celui de Severus. Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci souriait ainsi.

\- Il savait que vous diriez cela. Expliqua simplement Severus. Il a préparé une lettre à votre intention, relatant tout ce qu'il a appris sur vous. Bien que j'imagine que vous devinerez par vous-même que je n'ai pu rassembler de telles informations, sachez qu'en plus de cela je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est écrit sur ce qu'il va vous transmettre.

Une lettre apparut avec le nom d'Albus Dumbledore dessus. Harry avait réfléchi longuement avant de l'écrire, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'Albus Dumbledore comprenne qu'ils ne mentaient pas.

Albus prit le temps de lire la lettre, ses yeux se faisant de plus en plus tristes au fil de sa lecture. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, les têtes se détournèrent par moment du visage fatigué de Dumbledore. Il relut la lettre trois fois, mais il connaissait déjà chaque mot par cœur. Sa vie, tout ça, c'était sa vie. L'emprisonnement de son père, la folie de sa sœur, la mort de leur mère à cause d'une crise d'Ariana, Grindelwald, la mort d'Ariana… Tom Jedusor était nommé par son vrai nom, ce qui démontrait un peu plus la véracité des dires de cette lettre, tout le monde ignorait le vrai nom de Voldemort, lui-même n'en avait pas été sûr, mais il y avait des signes qui ne pouvaient le tromper… Il y avait aussi sa rencontre avec Tom à l'orphelinat, mais également tout ce que lui avait dit la Directrice de l'orphelinat sur Tom Jedusor.

Tout était vrai, il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait raté tant de choses… Le silence d'Horace quand il avait émis l'idée que cela pouvait être Tom, il lui avait confirmé comment fabriquer un Horcruxe, et Tom ne s'en était visiblement pas gêné…

\- Monsieur le Directeur ! _Appela doucement le Choixpeau, faisant tout de même sursauter tout le monde, même les tableaux qui regardaient Dumbledore._ Si un doute subsiste dans votre esprit, je peux également certifier qu'Harry, cet homme venu du futur, existe bel et bien… Du moins, autant qu'il est possible pour lui d'exister.

\- Vous pouvez voir, Harry ? _Demanda Lily avec curiosité._

\- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Evans. J'ai vu Harry dès qu'il a posé le pied dans la Grande Salle avec Severus Snape. Rien ou presque, ne m'échappe. Après tout, je ne suis pas qu'un simple Choixpeau, je suis les yeux et les oreilles de ce château…

Dumbledore se permit un petit sourire, il comprenait bien mieux les silences du Choixpeau, il savait qu'il aurait pu en entendre beaucoup plus que ce qu'il lui avait été dit. Mais le Choixpeau avait sa volonté propre et il faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, même en tant que Directeur, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Tous obéissaient au Choixpeau, fantômes comme tableaux, le Directeur de Poudlard n'était que la deuxième voix à écouter.

\- Laissez-moi le temps d'organiser une réunion de l'Ordre, elle aura lieu demain soir. Je vous aiderai mais nous aurons besoin de renfort si Tom et Bellatrix ne sont pas seuls ou si quelque chose tourne mal. Rien concernant tout ce qui vient d'être dit ici ne sera rapporté, les membres de l'Ordre en sauront un minimum, mais l'idée de détruire une bonne fois pour toutes celui qui sème la terreur depuis de trop nombreuses années devrait aider à rallier les troupes. Je compte également sur vous pour m'aider à les convaincre… _Dit-il en regardant les membres officiels de l'Ordre._

Severus opina simplement de la tête, il avait réussi sa mission, convaincre Dumbledore de les aider.

\- Allons-nous reposer. _Fit Severus à ses amis._ Nous avons une guerre a terminé…


	46. Le dernier

Wouah ! Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ceci est le dernier chapitre (le plus long aussi +10.500 mots) de cette fic... Il y aura un Épilogue, mais ce chapitre est bien le dernier... Ce chapitre a d'ailleurs été corrigé par RockRock8888, merci à elle d'avoir pris le temps de le corriger ! :)

Bon alors, réponses aux reviews Guest !

 **Lils** : Malheureusement, j'ai préparé cette précipitation, Severus comme Harry savait que tout allait basculer du jour au lendemain, et ce jour est arrivé, et ce lendemain est aujourd'hui... Merci de m'avoir fait penser à répondre à cette question ! La réponse sera dans ce chapitre ! :)

 **Lassa** : Pour Voldy et Bellatrix, j'en avais déjà parlé ! Moins en détails bien sûr, mais j'avais bien écris qu'ils couchaient ensemble ^^ Pour d'autres histoires, j'ai bien sûr d'autres fics en chantier, mais j'ai tout laissé pour m'occuper de Guider dans l'Ombre, c'est que c'est du boulot... J'ai une longue fic que j'avais commencé et qui sera la prochaine longue fic publier ! Elle ne le sera pas forcement dans les prochaines semaines puisque je veux bien avancer avant de commencer à me lancer ;) Sans oublier que j'ai toujours une tonne d'idée, des débuts de fic et d'OS écris par ci par là que je continue parfois quand l'envie s'en fait sentir (et que j'ai écris quand j'étais en manque de lemon à cause de Guider dans l'ombre ^^). Donc ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore de quoi faire ! ;)

Merci également à **hitori, xiu, Guest,** **Rayan,** et **Petite Anonyme,** ainsi bien sûr que tous les autres auxquels je réponds en privé ! Merci à vous puisque c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews, vos ressentis, vos encouragements et même si vos reviews ne sont pas régulières c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un petit message ! :) Nous sommes arrivés à presque 800 Reviews et... Voilà ! Je n'ai pas les mots, c'est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 46 : La fin_**

Albus Dumbledore se lissait rêveusement la barbe, il pensait avoir pris la meilleure décision, mais tout ça lui paraissait tellement fou qu'il doutait. Sans tourner autour du chaudron et sans son habituel tact, il avait confronté Horace au sujet des horcruxes et de Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu besoin que son collègue et ami réponde, son visage parlait pour lui.

Alors c'était donc vrai. Cette histoire de spectre l'était donc aussi ? Sûrement. Il y avait bien trop de détails dans cette lettre parlant de lui et de sa vie, pas une seule personne n'aurait pu être au courant de cela, son frère n'en aurait jamais parlé, il n'avait jamais été très loquace de toute manière. De plus, Severus Snape l'avait laissé voir quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et la récupération du Diadème de Serdaigle, et dire que ce dernier avait été à Poudlard tout ce temps…

Dumbledore doutait parce qu'il n'avait pas découvert ça tout seul, parce que cette magie était tellement sombre qu'elle paraissait surréelle. Mais c'était vrai, et le Directeur de l'école le savait également. Severus Snape avait de très bonnes barrières d'Occlumencie, mais il n'aurait jamais pu falsifier aussi bien des souvenirs, il ne lui avait pas laissé le champ libre pour espionner ses souvenirs mais ceux qu'il avait mis en avant étaient véridiques.

La réunion de l'Ordre avait sûrement été la plus joyeuse depuis bien longtemps, savoir qu'ils allaient avoir une chance de détruire Voldemort avait remonté le moral des troupes. Il fallait bien avouer que de plus en plus de sorciers avaient de quoi crier vengeance, les Mangemorts n'épargnaient aucun sorcier, qu'il soit Né-Moldu ou Sang-Pur, adulte ou enfant…

James avait été le premier partant, malgré la blessure à l'épaule qu'il avait reçue lors de leur dernière mission. Sirius et Remus l'avaient suivi tout aussi vite. Les plus vieux avaient demandé quelques explications de plus, Dumbledore avait dit avoir reçu une information de la part de Franck Londubat qui prouverait que Voldemort serait avec l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts pour déplacer un objet. Il avait donné l'Ordre que personne n'intervienne avant son signal mais surtout qu'ils ne tuent pas Voldemort sur le coup. Il savait que ce dernier ordre ne serait pas suivi, lui-même ne le suivrait sûrement pas s'il ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire aux membres de l'Ordre que Voldemort avait des Horcruxes, cela sèmerait la panique, encore plus si celui-ci venait à s'échapper.

Il avait bien une idée, cela serait prendre trop de risque mais… avaient-ils le choix ?

HP HP HP HP

Harry était déjà sur le futur champ de bataille, comme la plupart des Aurors faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus avait passé ses trois derniers jours avec ses amis et sa famille, mentant en disant qu'il n'avait pas cours parce que certains examens de milieu d'année avaient été reportés mais qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Severus ne savait pas s'il reviendrait de cette dernière bataille et il avait décidé de profiter de sa famille, comme tous les Infinis.

L'école était bel et bien terminée, ils n'allaient pas jouer à un jeu sans conséquence outre quelques couleurs ridicules sur le corps, ils allaient combattre, blesser et être blessé, peut-être tuer ou mourir.

Eileen et Thomas n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient que quelque chose de grave se tramait, mais ils ne savaient pas encore l'importance de cette chose. Alice et Franck leur avaient demandé de bien vouloir garder Neville, ce qu'ils avaient bien sûr accepté avec joie et inquiétude.

Severus jouait pour ce qui était peut-être la dernière fois avec Lucy, il avait invoqué son Patronus, la chouette volait dans les airs se rapprochant de Lucy pour qu'elle puisse passer sa main dans cette magnifique magie et l'animal s'envola juste après. La petite fille riait aux éclats, essayant d'attraper l'oiseau ou d'au moins le toucher. Severus avait appris grâce à Harry que les Patronus pouvaient faire de très bons messagers, un sortilège que Dumbledore avait apparemment créé il y a peu, il avait donc fait attention à ce que personne ne l'apprenne. Mais après la guerre, s'il avait la chance de s'en sortir, il pourrait l'apprendre à Eliz et Lucy, il avait hâte de savoir ce que pouvait bien représenter leur Patronus !

\- Alors comme ça, le jour est venu…

Severus releva la tête vers sa mère, surpris. Eileen avait l'air étrangement résignée, mais surtout, inquiète. Le jeune homme se releva, faisant disparaître la chouette sous les petits cris indignés de Lucy avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir après Ombre.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu partirais rembourser notre dette. _Continua Eileen en s'approchant de son fils._

\- Rembourser notre dette ? _Répéta Severus, ne comprenant pas._

\- Notre dette de vie, pour nous avoir sauvés toi et moi de Tobias.

Sa mère était bien trop perspicace au gout de Severus, mais sa mère faisait une erreur, Harry les avait sauvé mais il ne lui avait rien imposé, il lui avait demandé son aide quand il avait été en âge de comprendre l'importance et la dangerosité de la tache. Severus ne se battait pas pour rembourser une dette, Harry n'avait d'ailleurs malheureusement rien à y gagner, il se battait pour lui-même, pour ses petites sœurs, pour sa famille, pour Lily, ses amis et tous les autres.

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé de rembourser quoi que ce soit, je me bats pour moi, pour nous, pour elle… _Dit-il en désignant Lucy qui riait en regardant Ombre montant sur les étagères d'une bibliothèque._ Il a sacrifié sa vie, son avenir, son bonheur, pour nous. Crois-moi.

Eileen hocha la tête en ravalant ses larmes. Elle avait été si inquiète pour Severus, elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser mais elle se souvenait encore les moments où Tobias la frappait, et le jour où les coups s'étaient faits de moins en moins douloureux jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse complètement. Tobias était mort d'une façon tellement idiote qu'elle s'était mise à douter, bien longtemps après sa mort. Son premier contrat de potion arrivant chez elle comme par magie, Severus exécutant des sorts qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait retrouvés dans aucun livre…

Mais là, en tenue de cuir de dragon pour amortir les sorts, ses cheveux attachés de sorte qu'ils ne le dérangent pas dans ses mouvements, Eileen voyait là un homme prêt à partir au combat. Et Severus ne niait même pas. Le jeune homme sortit sa montre astronomique et sembla observer les aiguilles tourner et s'arrêter.

\- Je dois y aller. _Dit-il à sa mère avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue._

\- Reviens-moi en vie.

\- Promit.

Et Severus partit sans se retourner, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir affronter plus longtemps le regard inquiet de sa mère. Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait en vie, et elle le savait parfaitement.

HP HP HP HP

Tout le monde était prêt à combattre, Lily était concentrée, elle était chargée de détruire les barrières de protection les empêchant d'avancer pendant que Voldemort détruirait les pièges qu'il avait posés pour protéger la Coupe. Dumbledore était chargé de poser les barrières anti-transplanages, ainsi, Voldemort ne pourrait pas appeler de renfort et ne pourrait pas partir non plus. Le problème ? Eux non plus.

Voldemort transplana accompagné de Bellatrix, lui seul pouvait venir ici sans activer ses barrières, personne d'autre n'était capable de le faire. Les membres de l'Ordre et les Infinis encerclaient Voldemort et Bellatrix d'aussi près que les barrières le permettaient. Bien sûr, personne outre Harry ne pouvait voir Voldemort et Bellatrix, mais cela ne posa aucun problème. Il donna le signal à Severus, Lily pouvait commencer à détruire les barrières de Voldemort. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en apercevrait que trop tard, bien trop occupé à enlever ses pièges de l'arbre.

Et ils avaient de la chance, sûrement grâce à l'égo surdimensionné de Voldemort, pensant que personne n'aurait pu le piéger et connaître cette cachette. En soi, il n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'un espion invisible le suivait depuis des années. Après dix bonnes minutes, Lily abattit la dernière barrière. Heureusement que Voldemort n'avait pas posé de protections encore plus puissantes, bien trop certain que personne ne découvrirait sa cachette, tout comme pour la caverne, sinon ils auraient pu repartir avant même que Lily n'ait réussi à détruire toutes les barrières de Voldemort. Aussitôt les barrières tombées, Voldemort se releva, surpris et dans une rage folle. Alors que certains membres de l'Ordre couraient déjà vers lui, il appuya sur la marque de Bellatrix et presque aussitôt, une bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts apparut à leur côté.

Dumbledore termina ses incantations, bloquant tout le monde dans cette forêt. Il l'avait fait exprès, malgré les risques, personne ne devait tuer Tom Jedusor avant que le dernier Horcruxe soit détruit. Harry savait qu'il ferait cela, il en avait fait part à Severus. Ils n'avaient pas été très heureux de devoir le laisser agir ainsi, mais ils savaient que c'était le meilleur moyen d'accomplir leur mission jusqu'au bout.

À partir de ce moment, la guerre commença. Regulus s'approchait dangereusement de l'arbre, sa mission était d'invoquer un Feudeymon au pied de l'arbre, Voldemort n'avait pas fini d'enlever toutes les protections mais c'était bien assez pour que la Chimère détruise tout sur son passage, même si la forêt devait y passer avec.

Lily, Severus et Franck entouraient Regulus, personne ne devait le toucher, Regulus était le seul de leur connaissance à pouvoir invoquer le Feudeymon, ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance. Harry essayait d'être sur tous les fronts, il combattait avec hargne, sa vengeance était arrivée, Voldemort allait mourir ! Lui était déjà mort, il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à sa survie, seulement celle des autres, mais ça, il en avait l'habitude. Un Doloris par ci, un Stupefix par là, des sortilèges de coupure au niveau de la main, il avait même amputer Lucius Malfoy de sa main droite. Harry se demanda pendant une seconde si cela faisait de lui un mauvais homme de se réjouir autant de la douleur du blond, il décida de ne pas y penser, d'une parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps et de deux parce qu'il était de toute façon déjà mort.

Le plus compliqué était de lancer des sortilèges tout en faisant attention à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le prenne pas à la place d'un Mangemort. Harry s'était positionné devant Severus et Lily et quoiqu'il arrive, il n'allait pas bouger de place, il les protégerait, qu'importe le reste du monde. Voldemort était en combat contre cinq sorciers, les deux frères Prewett, Fol'œil, Alice et Marlène McKinnon qui avait perdu ses deux parents l'année dernière dans une attaque de Mangemorts. Harry lançait occasionnellement des sorts sur Voldemort, mais le Mage Noir semblait les éviter avec aisance. De toute façon, il fallait avant tout l'occuper pour que Regulus invoque le Feudeymon. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les corps tomber, d'entendre les cris de douleurs, peu importe dans quels camps ils étaient, son cœur chavirait dangereusement.

Il semblait revenu des années en arrière, ou plutôt, en avant ? Il avait l'impression d'être avec Ron et Hermione sur le champ de bataille, voyant avec impuissance leurs amis tomber un à un, essayant d'au moins survivre.

Un sortilège rouge sembla presque déchirer la rétine d'Harry, le sortilège passa devant ses yeux et il vit avec horreur le sang gicler de l'abdomen de sa mère. Lily tomba à genou sur le sol, un cri muet déformant son visage empli de douleur. Harry vit Severus se retourner pour rattraper Lily, son regard était rempli d'effroi et de terreur, Harry était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu arborer une telle peur, pas même quand Tobias était encore de ce monde. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Bellatrix prête à lancer un second sortilège, il n'eut que le temps de mettre son corps transparent et invisible en protection. Le sortilège le traversa mais il avait tellement espéré être vivant pour prendre le sort à la place de Lily et Severus qu'il prit une bonne partie du sort à l'épaule gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur mais le rendant pendant à peine une demi-seconde, presque visible aux yeux des autres.

Une Chimère de feu surprit tout le monde en grandissant autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire, Regulus était arrivé assez près de l'arbre pour lancer le sort. La Chimère courut jusqu'au pied de l'arbre et sembla vouloir s'enfoncer dans la terre. Le sol se mit à trembler, un cri sortant d'outre-tombe fut entendu de tous, faisant écho à celui de Voldemort, fou de colère. Tom Jedusor ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, son Horcruxe était détruit, mais si celui-ci l'était, les autres étaient-ils toujours en sécurité ?

Lucius qui avait réussi à rattraper sa baguette de sa main gauche et avait réussi à occulter la douleur de sa main amputée leva sa baguette avec rage et détermination. Il visa Severus qui protégeait sa Lily aidé de Pandora et Xenophilius qui contrairement à d'habitude n'avaient plus aucune once de gentillesse inscrite sur le visage.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le sortilège sembla résonner dans les oreilles d'Harry mais aussi de Severus, puisque Lucius et Harry avaient lancé le sortilège en même temps. Harry se rendit compte beaucoup trop tard que le sort de Lucius allait toucher Severus et alors que son cœur commençait déjà à exploser en mille morceaux, Flaeme apparut soudainement devant Severus et avala le sortilège de mort. Il explosa dans une gerbe de flammes avant que les cendres retombent sur le sol.

Le sortilège d'Harry fonça droit sur Voldemort, Dumbledore s'étant ajouté aux sorciers le combattant à présent que plusieurs Mangemorts étaient tombés et que le dernier Horcruxe était détruit, cela faisait trop de puissants sorciers contre Voldemort, quoi qu'il puisse penser de sa supériorité. Le sortilège d'Harry continua sa route comme s'il n'avait qu'un seul but, toucher Voldemort. Et cela arriva enfin. Voldemort leva les yeux à peine une seconde avant que le sortilège ne le touche, il avait bien essayé de l'éviter mais le sort toucha tout de même son bras et le Lord s'écroula au sol, inerte, mort.

Le peu de personnes ayant vu Voldemort mourir tourna la tête vers la direction du sort, et ils virent Severus, la baguette levée dans la direction du Lord. Ils pensèrent à tort qu'il était celui ayant lancé le sortilège de mort détruisant ainsi l'un des plus grands sorciers Noirs de ce siècle. En réalité, Severus avait la baguette tournée vers Bellatrix qui se trouvait comme à son habitude, toute proche de son Maître et amant. Son sortilège avait raté Bellatrix mais en se déplaçant pour éviter le sortilège elle avait vu le sort se diriger vers son Maître. La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres la déconcentra assez longtemps pour que Severus venge sa fiancée. Son sort toucha Bellatrix, rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, celle-ci se mit à rire hystériquement avant de s'arrêter et de s'écrouler au sol. Plusieurs de ses organes s'étaient gorgés d'eaux et avaient implosé, une mort très douloureuse…

Lucius tomba quelques secondes plus tard, tué par Shacklebolt et Fol'oeil. Gideon Prewett eut malheureusement le temps d'être touché par un sortilège du blond, il s'effondra au sol en criant de douleur. Son frère le rejoignit rapidement et un second groupe protégea les deux hommes tout comme le premier groupe protégeait actuellement Arthur qui essayait d'endiguer le flot de sang sortant de Lily.

Lily avait perdu trop de sang et commençait à convulser. La petite boule de poil qu'était Flaeme arriva à la hauteur de Lily et versa quelques larmes, trop peu pour refermer complètement la plaie, mais assez pour au moins calmer le saignement. Lily avait tout de même besoin de soin d'urgence, et même de passer au bloc opératoire pour refermer correctement les organes internes.

Sirius supportait Regulus, il avait tout de suite accouru jusqu'à son frère quand il l'avait vu être touché par un sévère sortilège de découpe à la jambe. Mais Regulus ne s'en inquiéta pas, Lily semblait bien plus mal en point que lui. Pandora et Xenophilius aidèrent les deux jeunes hommes à combattre trois Mangemorts. Franck en tua un dans le dos, rendant sans le savoir justice à son père. Alice était dos à lui, assurant ses arrières, combattant avec Mathilde un autre Mangemort qui eut le temps de toucher Mathilde au visage avant de voir sa baguette lui être arrachée des mains.

Les quelques Mangemorts restants avaient essayé de transplaner depuis la mort de leur Maître, mais les barrières de Dumbledore les en empêchaient. Peu à peu, ils tombèrent les uns après les autres, faisant malgré tout des blessés et quelques morts. L'Ordre et les Infinis étaient plus nombreux, mais certains Mangemorts avaient beaucoup trop d'expériences en Magie Noire et en duel.

James était inconscient, il avait pris un sortilège de Fenrir Greyback à la place de Remus, Andrew était à côté des deux Gryffondors pour soutenir Remus dans son combat contre le lycanthrope.

Le corps d'Edgar Bones était au pied de sa femme qui combattait avec sa belle-sœur la meurtrière de son époux. Un peu plus loin, les deux corps du couple McKinnon étaient protégés par les frères et sœurs du couple. Rapidement, tous les Mangemorts furent hors d'état de nuire, morts, blessés ou inconscients. Dumbledore ôta le plus rapidement possible les barrières empêchant les transplanages et sans même se concerter, tous ceux étant proches des blessés transplanèrent sur la zone d'atterrissage de Ste Mangouste.

HP HP HP HP

Ste Mangouste était en état d'alerte, Millicent Bagnold s'était déplacée en personne pour venir voir et entendre par elle-même ce qui n'était encore qu'une faible rumeur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait mort.

Lily était actuellement au bloc opératoire, se faisant opérer pour une très sévère blessure à l'abdomen, les médicomages se demandaient même si la jeune femme allait survivre avec la perte de sang qu'elle avait subie. Severus était en salle d'attente, se débattant et grognant contre l'infirmière et le médecin qui essayaient de le soigner. Severus avait effectivement reçu plusieurs sorts en essayant de protéger le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Du sang maculait ses vêtements, et le médicomage n'arrivait pas à calmer assez longtemps son patient pour lui faire retirer ses vêtements et ainsi voir si ce sang était le sien.

Regulus Black était allongé sur un lit, lui-même entouré de deux médicomages spécialisés dans les blessures de Magie Noire. Un sortilège de découpe agrémenté d'un vilain sort empêchant la circulation de son sang dans la jambe avait été envoyé. Cependant, le jeune homme ne criait pas de douleur, alors qu'il aurait pu vu qu'elle devait réellement être insupportable, mais un Black ne se plaint pas et ne montre pas sa douleur. Il avait reçu beaucoup trop de Doloris pour exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il y avait pire que lui, et alors que les médicomages parlaient de devoir peut-être lui amputer la jambe, Regulus n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver Tania.

James Potter était cloué au lit, toujours inconscient et les médicomages ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas. Il n'avait aucune blessure visible mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il allait falloir plusieurs jours avant de découvrir pourquoi le jeune homme était ainsi…

Mathilde avait du baume pour faire cicatriser la blessure qu'elle avait au visage, il lui resterait toujours une trace indélébile de cette bataille, une fine cicatrice lui barrant le visage, partant du milieu de la joue gauche, remontant en haut du nez non loin de son œil gauche et disparaissant dans sa chevelure au-dessus de son œil droit. Tout comme elle, beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre allaient garder des cicatrices plus ou moins visibles. Mais ils avaient eu la chance d'être un peu plus nombreux que les Mangemorts, les dégâts avaient étés réduits.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas évité les morts dans leur camp. Gideon Prewett avait perdu la vie peu de temps après son arrivée à l'hôpital. L'oncle et la tante de Marlène McKinnon ainsi qu'Edgar Bones étaient décédés avant même d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient également été amenés, étant donné que tous portaient la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre accompagnant les futurs prisonniers pour les surveiller étroitement ne cachant absolument pas la signification de la marque, les Mangemorts furent soignés les derniers, peu importait la gravité de leur blessure. Les médicomages avaient certes l'obligation déontologique de soigner chaque sorcier, qu'importe leurs vies. Mais ses hommes et femmes avaient commis bien trop de crimes et de tortures pour que quelqu'un arrive à être juste avec eux. La souffrance qu'ils enduraient n'était même pas une infime partie de celle qu'ils avaient pu infliger à des sorciers comme des moldus, à des adultes comme des enfants voir même des bébés.

Les corps des Mangemorts décédés au combat étaient encore dans la forêt, Dumbledore et quelques personnes de l'Ordre étaient restés pour vérifier que tous étaient bien morts. Un Auror était parti prévenir son chef pour avoir des renforts ainsi que la Ministre pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire des corps. S'ils étaient jugés coupables de leur crime, ils allaient être directement enterrés à la prison d'Askaban, ce qui était le déshonneur suprême pour un sorcier, c'était admettre que les crimes avaient été tellement ignobles qu'ils ne méritaient pas une sépulture décente. En attendant, ils resteraient là, Dumbledore ne se voyait pas arriver avec ces corps alors que Ste Mangouste était déjà envahie par les blessés et les morts de l'Ordre.

Ce n'était que maintenant que la bataille était enfin terminée que les membres de l'Ordre aperçurent la forêt à moitié partie en fumée. La Chimère de Regulus avait réussi à en bruler une bonne partie avant que Sirius et lui n'arrivent à l'éteindre. Cependant, le feu avait repris rapidement et Dumbledore ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient dû éteindre à de nombreuses reprises les départs de flammes.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs Dames !

La Ministre venait d'arriver. Un Auror l'avait retrouvée à Ste Mangouste pour lui dire que Dumbledore l'attendait sur ce qui avait été un champ de bataille. Millicent Bagnold avait été assez soulagée de savoir que toute cette histoire n'était peut-être pas qu'une rumeur, si la fin du règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait enfin, elle ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Son bonheur fut légèrement assombri par l'état de la forêt, les nombreux corps recouverts d'un drap alignés les uns à côté des autres, et les traces ainsi que l'odeur du sang planant autour d'elle. La bataille avait été sanglante.

\- Alors c'est bien vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ? _Demanda-t-elle avec espoir._

\- Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort est décédé. _Affirma Dumbledore._

\- Qui a réussi cet exploit ?

La Ministre pensait que cela ne pouvait être qu'Albus Dumbledore, celui qui avait déjà défait Gellert Grindelwald, ainsi, elle fut surprise de la réponse.

\- Severus Snape-Grin. C'est une longue histoire, Madame la Ministre. _Ajouta Dumbledore en voyant le regard surpris et interrogateur de Millicent Bagnold._ Mais avant cela, nous devons décider de ce que nous faisons de ces corps, ce sont ceux des Mangemorts.

\- Des Aurors arrivent pour vous relayer, je vais réunir le Magenmagot en urgence. Dès que les Aurors sont là, rejoignez-moi au Ministère, nous allons avoir besoin de témoins fiables.

Dumbledore remercia la Ministre et il put partir avec les membres de l'Ordre jusqu'au Ministère. Certains allèrent à Ste Mangouste pour voir s'il y avait des membres de l'Ordre aptes à témoigner. Franck, Alice, Marc, Mathilde et Andrew y allèrent. Arthur avait décidé de rester pour aider les médicomages, Severus avait accepté de prendre un philtre de paix pour se calmer un peu et laisser les médicomages le soigner. Pandora n'avait pas voulu y aller et Xenophilius était également resté auprès de sa belle, heureux de la savoir en vie. Quelques membres de l'Ordre partirent également, comme la veuve d'Edgar Bones qui voulait absolument voir le corps du meurtrier de son mari enterré à Askaban. Marlène McKinnon n'avait pas eu la force de faire le déplacement, pleurant la mort de son oncle et sa tante, lui rappelant la mort de ses propres parents l'année d'avant. Mais l'un de ses oncles et deux de ses tantes allèrent également témoigner. Arthur Weasley était également parti pour le Ministère, témoigner n'allait pas être le plus dur, annoncer à sa femme qui était restée garder les enfants que son frère était mort allait être la mission la plus compliquée encore jamais réalisée.

Sirius avait décidé de ne pas quitter son frère maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, ainsi que son ami James qui était toujours inconscient. Remus était également resté auprès de son meilleur ami qui avait pris un sortilège à sa place, culpabilisant toujours un peu plus au fil des heures en ne voyant pas les prémices d'un réveil imminent.

D'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient partis, bien assez pour témoigner. Deux heures plus tard, tous les corps étaient acheminés à Askaban pour y être enterrés comme les criminels qu'ils étaient. Les Mangemorts présents étaient pour la plupart les plus proches de Lord Voldemort, tous avaient mérité leurs places à Askaban, tous y auraient été enfermés dans une autre vie, outre Lucius Malfoy qui aurait payé sa liberté. Mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup de Mangemorts n'avaient pas survécu et tous les autres étaient déjà enfermés après avoir été rapidement soignés par l'équipe médicomagique de Ste Mangouste.

Juste avant de transplaner pour le Ministère, Dumbledore avait reçu une liste de noms. L'écriture était exactement la même que celle qui avait écrit sa vie il y a quelques jours de cela. Tous les noms inscrits étaient ceux des Mangemorts avérés qu'il leur faudrait activement rechercher. Voldemort était peut-être mort, mais tous n'avaient pas été pris et ils devaient payer pour leurs crimes. Une chasse aux Mangemorts fut ouverte, il allait y avoir d'autres morts, dans les deux camps, mais justice devait être faite pour tous les moldus et sorciers qui étaient morts souvent dans d'atroces souffrances !

HP HP HP HP

Alice et Franck étaient repartis chercher Neville chez les Grin. Ils étaient à présent chargés de surveiller Lucy puisqu'Eileen et Thomas partaient pour Ste Mangouste. Eileen avait donc contacté tous les patients qu'elle devait recevoir aujourd'hui pour leur dire que Severus était à Ste Mangouste et qu'elle ne pourrait pas les recevoir.

Les deux parents étaient morts d'inquiétude, Alice et Franck leur avaient dit que Lily était au bloc opératoire, gravement blessée et Severus avait reçu plusieurs blessures importantes, rien qui ne pourrait être soigné s'il se laissait faire. Mais les parents de Severus ne seraient pas rassurés avant qu'ils ne l'aient vu de leurs propres yeux. Quand ils atterrirent à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital était un déluge de cris de joie et de pleurs de tristesse, certains pleuraient leurs morts, d'autres se réjouissaient de la mort d'autres personnes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, mais cela importait peu pour le moment à Eileen et Thomas, tout ce qu'ils voulaient voir, c'était Severus, Lily et leurs amis.

Des sorciers pourtant venus pour se faire soigner repartaient pour répandre la nouvelle, qu'importait s'ils pissaient bleue qu'ils aient ratés une potion faisant pousser la barbe et se retrouvaient avec une pilosité excessive à un endroit assez dérangeant de leur anatomie ou encore si un livre mordeur était encore agrippé à leur bras. Une édition spéciale de la Gazette était justement en train d'être tirée, après les nombreux témoignages récoltés sur cette journée ainsi que les souvenirs vus, toute la bataille avait pu être retracée avec minutie.

« **_Mardi 3 Février 1981 : Severus Snape-Grin, notre Sauveur !_** »

La Gazette allait être distribuée en masse, en attendant, certains étaient à la fête et d'autres à Ste Mangouste.

\- Severus !

Eileen avait fini par retrouver son fils et bien qu'elle ait su qu'il était blessé, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ainsi. Un médicomage était penché sur sa jambe ensanglantée, versant avec attention quelques gouttes de potion pour refermer la plaie.

\- Maman ! Tu as des nouvelles de Lily ? Est-ce que tu sais si elle va bien ? Ils veulent rien me dire ! _S'exclama Severus à toute vitesse._

\- Bonjour, Madame. _Fit le médicomage, soulagé d'avoir peut-être sous la main une personne pouvant calmer le jeune homme le temps des soins._ Pouvez-vous essayer de calmer votre fils qui malgré le philtre de paix est encore très agité ? Je dois absolument finir de le soigner.

Eileen n'eut pas besoin de se le dire deux fois et alla tout de suite s'assoir contre son fils, le prenant dans ses bras pendant que Severus s'accrochait à elle comme si elle était son dernier espoir.

\- Elle peut pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut pas me laisser…

Pendant que Severus sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère, Thomas retourna à l'accueil pour savoir où il devait aller pour avoir des nouvelles de Lily. Harry, lui, était déjà auprès de sa mère. Il avait vu son corps devenir un peu plus transparent au fil des heures mais avait supplié pour ne pas partir tout de suite, on avait encore besoin de lui, il ne voulait pas partir ainsi alors que Severus était au plus mal et sa mère au bord de la mort. La transparence de son corps s'était alors stabilisée et il avait remercié la Magie pour lui accorder un peu plus de temps auprès de ceux qu'il aimait.

Lily était allongée sur une table d'opération sorcière, Harry ne savait même pas que ça existait, il avait souvent été blessé mais n'avait heureusement jamais eu besoin d'en passer par là. La plupart des dommages causés par la magie pouvaient être soignés de la même façon, les potions, sortilèges, baumes et philtres pouvaient faire des miracles. Mais les blessures de Lily étaient très graves, sa vessie avait été fendue en deux, son utérus était tellement endommagé qu'il avait entendu les médicomages parler de stérilité irréversible, ses intestins et son estomac avaient également pris un sacré coup mais le pire avait été évité, le sortilège de découpe s'était arrêté à cinq centimètres en dessous du cœur.

Le bloc opératoire était peu souvent utilisé mais il avait été indispensable dans ce cas-là. Un médicomage devait rassembler les bouts de chairs appartenant au même organe pendant qu'un autre versait une potion extrêmement rare mais très utile dans ce cas-là pour refermer les chairs tout en désinfectant et cicatrisant presque immédiatement. Une infirmière était chargée d'aspirer avec sa baguette les divers liquides bouchant la vue des médicomages. Un autre médicomage était chargé de maintenant constamment un sortilège pour voir les constantes de la jeune femme pendant qu'un second lançait parfois un sortilège ou donnait une potion pour maintenir les constantes de Lily dans les normes. Il avait dû lui donner plusieurs potions pour régénérer plus rapidement son sang qu'elle ne cessait de perdre à cause de toutes ses hémorragies internes.

Il leur fallut près de trois heures pour mener à bien cette opération délicate, un homme les attendait à la sortie du bloc, le regard inquiet et la posture défensive, s'attendant visiblement à une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Thomas Grin, le père du fiancé de Lily Evans.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais je ne peux donner de nouvelles qu'à la famille proche, ses parents ou son fiancé.

\- Ses parents sont tous les deux moldus. Informa Thomas qui savait qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait rentrer à Ste Mangouste à cause de ses barrières anti-moldues. Et mon fils est actuellement en train de se faire soigner. Puis-je au moins savoir si elle va bien pour le rassurer ?

\- L'opération est un succès, il faut maintenant attendre. Ses constantes sont stables pour le moment mais elle sera sous étroite surveillance pendant plusieurs heures. Elle est actuellement transférée au quatrième étage dans la chambre numéro 44.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Nous irons dès que mon fils pourra se déplacer !

HP HP HP HP

Severus était au côté de Lily, il tenait sa main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en vie car son teint pâle aurait pu faire croire le contraire. Une des médicomages ayant opéré Lily était venue le voir pour lui dire que la jeune femme n'était pas sortie d'affaires tant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

La journée parue extrêmement longue pour Severus, le jeune homme était dans un fauteuil, la jambe allongée pour ne faire aucun effort, regardant Lily sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Eileen était rentrée pour annoncer la nouvelle aux Evans pendant que Thomas faisait le tour de l'hôpital pour retrouver tous les Infinis. La plupart étaient au même niveau que Lily étant donné que les blessures étaient dues à des sortilèges.

Certains de ses amis étaient venus le voir, se tenant près de lui, assurant qu'ils allaient bien quand Severus se rendait enfin compte qu'ils étaient là, puis repartaient en priant Merlin pour que Lily se réveille.

L'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait sensation, le journal avait même été acheté par plusieurs patients et circulait de mains en mains. Personne ne l'avait montré à Severus, de toute façon il s'en ficherait comme de son premier chaudron, mais tous les combattants affirmaient la véracité des propos de la Gazette, Severus les avait libérés de l'oppression de Voldemort en le tuant. La plupart n'avaient rien vu, le peu ayant regardé dans la direction de Severus avait vu l'éclair vert sortir non loin de lui pour se diriger vers le Lord Noir. Pour les Infinis, peu importait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, Severus était leur sauveur, qu'il ait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ou non. Après tout ce qu'il avait accompli, toutes ses années à rassembler les morceaux d'âmes du plus terrible des sorciers, Severus méritait d'être érigé en héros, parce que c'est ce qu'il était.

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi que Severus eut sa récompense pour toute une vie de risque mortel, Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux, reprenant enfin connaissance.

\- Elle se réveille !

Severus sauta presque de son fauteuil, se faisant un peu mal à la jambe par la même occasion. Il avait crié tellement fort qu'une infirmière passant dans le couloir avait immédiatement donné l'alerte avant d'entrer. Lily Evans allait vivre !

\- Severus ? _Murmura Lily en essayant de retrouver une vision nette._

\- Oui, Lily. Mon amour, enfin ! _Répondit-il simplement en la prenant dans ses bras avec délicatesse._ Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur… Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi !

Lily aurait voulu rendre l'étreinte de Severus mais elle était bien trop faible pour ça. Cependant, elle pouvait encore l'embrasser. Elle aussi avait eu peur, elle avait vu sa dernière heure arriver et la seule pensée qu'elle avait eue avant de tomber dans l'inconscience avait été de se morigéner de ne pouvoir aider Severus jusqu'au bout de cette mission pour s'assurer qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

Deux médicomages entrèrent et furent obligés de séparer les deux amoureux, ils devaient vérifier l'état de santé de la jeune femme et ce n'était pas possible avec Severus collé contre elle. L'infirmière allait sortir Severus quand Lily s'accrocha à lui, de peur de se retrouver seule. Ils laissèrent donc le jeune homme avec sa promise, lui demandant simplement de s'éloigner un peu tout en tenant toujours sa main, espérant qu'il ne fuirait pas devant la nouvelle qu'ils avaient à annoncer au couple.

Les deux médicomages semblaient pouvoir travailler l'un avec l'autre les yeux fermés, ils lançaient des sortilèges à Lily pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et ne se concertaient pas, sachant ce que l'autre faisait. Après avoir tout vérifié, le premier raconta ce qu'ils avaient fait au bloc opératoire, puis arriva aux conséquences de ses blessures.

\- Vous devrez rester alité un maximum au moins pendant une semaine, vos organes ont souffert et les tissus doivent être consolidés un maximum. Nous avons entendu dire que vos parents étaient moldus et puisqu'ils ne peuvent venir ici, nous vous autoriserons à partir ce soir si votre taux d'hémoglobine est remonté à son maximum ou demain matin si ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, un médicomage devra venir vous voir tous les deux jours pendant deux semaines et vous devrez venir immédiatement en cas de forte douleur dans le bas-ventre.

Lily hocha la tête, prête à tout accepter tant qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle pour être avec Severus et leurs familles.

\- Nous avons malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. _Fit le second médicomage en regardant le couple._ Nous avons réussi à reformer tous vos organes, cependant, votre utérus a presque implosé dans votre corps sous la puissance du sort. Nous avons fait plusieurs fois les tests pour nous en assurer et nous sommes malheureusement formelles, vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfants.

Les médicomages regardèrent avec soulagement le jeune homme serrer encore plus sa compagne contre lui, ils avaient vu bien trop de fiancé et même de mari rejeter la femme qu'ils étaient censés aimer parce qu'elle était stérile. La stérilité était tabou dans le monde sorcier, certains Sangs-Purs demandaient même à ce qu'un examen soit fait devant témoin pour prouver la bonne fertilité des deux futurs mariés. Mais apparemment, Severus Snape était vraiment le combattant courageux qui était décrit dans le journal, leur Sauveur n'abandonnerait pas sa fiancée pour tout l'or du monde, qu'importe ce qui lui arrivait.

Après quelques excuses pour une chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables ainsi que la promesse de repasser d'ici quelques heures pour voir si elle pourrait sortir, les deux médicomages sortirent en laissant les deux amoureux étroitement enlacés.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Lily. Tu le sais très bien… _Répondit Severus en laissant couler ses larmes tout comme Lily._ C'est moi qui suis désolé… De t'avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire… D'avoir voulu attendre que je finisse mes études pour avoir un enfant…

\- Dis pas de bêtise ! On voulait tous les deux attendre un peu !

C'était vrai, mais cela n'empêchait pas la culpabilité d'étreindre le cœur de Severus. Il savait que Lily voulait tellement avoir des enfants, lui-même voulait une famille pour se démontrer qu'un Snape pouvait être un bon père. Severus et Lily restèrent enlacés sans parler pendant un bon moment, essayant de faire le deuil de voir un jour Lily enceinte, mais remerciant Merlin, d'être tous les deux en vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques coups à la porte les sortirent de leur rêverie. Leurs amis encore à Ste Mangouste entrèrent dans la pièce. Regulus était sur le départ, il voulait rentrer avant que Tania ne s'inquiète de trop. Le jeune homme avait les muscles et les tendons de la jambe abîmés voir coupés nets, il ne pourrait certainement plus se passer de la canne qu'il avait entre les doigts, mais cela lui importait peu. Sirius avait proposé de le ramener mais Regulus avait refusé, il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à son frère pour le laisser voir l'endroit où il habitait. Après tout, des Mangemorts traînaient encore dans les rues. La sécurité de Tania était sa priorité, son frère pouvait bien attendre, il l'avait peut-être bien aidé pendant la bataille mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Rentrer chez lui et y réfléchir serait une bonne solution pour le savoir.

Andrew, Arthur, Marc et Xenophilius étaient les seuls encore présents, l'un avait aidé les Médicomages dans les taches les plus simples en fonction de ses compétences et les autres avaient tenus compagnie aux nombreux membres de l'Ordre encore présents dans les différentes salles de Ste Mangouste, beaucoup de familles étaient au Ministère pour témoigner ou assister aux nombreux procès des Mangemorts que les Aurors attrapaient avant leur fuite ou à ceux qui avaient été soignés succinctement avant d'être juger coupable.

Mathilde était d'ailleurs elle aussi au Ministère, ayant été propulsée au poste de codirectrice du Département de la Justice Magique, elle travaillait en collaboration avec Barty Croupton Directeur du département depuis quelques années maintenant. Le Département ayant beaucoup à faire avec les procès des Mangemorts, ils avaient voulu donner des renforts à Barty Croupton. L'homme allait d'ailleurs bientôt découvrir que son fils faisait partie de la bataille et qu'il était actuellement encore à l'hôpital n'étant pas encore soigné d'une blessure à l'épaule et au pied.

Pandora était elle aussi partie après les soins de Xenophilius, de toute façon, le jeune homme lui avait assuré que le petit doigt de sa main gauche ne lui était vraiment pas indispensable… Les Langues de Plombs avaient besoin d'elle pour une mission dont elle ne pourrait jamais parler. Bien qu'ils suspectaient tous un rapport avec les derniers évènements.

Les cinq garçons partirent, laissant le couple qui avait visiblement besoin d'être seul. Ils finiraient de toute façon par se retrouver le lendemain pour parler de toute cette folle histoire. Ils avaient la chance d'être tous en vie contrairement à plusieurs familles qui devaient actuellement subir la douleur du deuil. Ils s'en allèrent, l'esprit un peu plus clair qu'à leur arrivée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, ils avaient été soignés, puis avaient soutenu les autres patients présents dans l'hôpital, ce ne serait qu'une fois seuls qu'ils allaient comprendre ce par quoi ils étaient tous passés, la mort qu'ils avaient frôlée, celle qu'ils avaient parfois donnée pour défendre leur vie ou celle d'un ami. Même en vie, on ne ressort pas totalement indemne de ce genre de bataille…

HP HP HP HP

Quatre jours que la guerre était enfin terminée. Lily et ses parents étaient chez les Grin, cela était bien plus pratique pour les soins de Lily et pour leur sérénité d'esprit à tous. Severus choyait Lily autant qu'il le pouvait et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait parfois envie de lui arracher les yeux des orbites quand il lui répétait pour la énième fois qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le droit de se lever. Mais elle devait bien avouer que la légère douleur dans son bas-ventre quand elle essayait de se lever l'arrêtait rapidement.

Lily était donc transportée par sortilège de lévitation et la jeune femme n'aimait pas bien cela. Mais le médicomage lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait se lever en début de semaine prochaine. Ses amis venaient ou appelaient tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles. Franck avait repris le travail rapidement pour arrêter les derniers Mangemorts, il avait pourtant eu le droit à une semaine de repos mais Mathilde avait dû faire face à trois Mangemorts en se rendant au Ministère, il y a deux jours de cela. Franck n'avait pas supporté l'idée que son amie ait pu perdre la vie si elle n'avait pas été aidée par un Auror qui rentrait d'une longue garde de nuit. Il allait pouvoir aider à attraper plus de Mangemorts, surtout que Severus lui donnait de mystérieuses informations sur les lieux où ceux-ci se cachaient. Franck savait bien que cela venait de ce Harry dont Severus leur avait parlé et bien que toute cette histoire lui paraissait toujours complètement folle, chaque fois qu'il constatait que les informations que Severus lui donnait étaient exactes et précises, son esprit acceptait un peu plus que tout cela soit vrai.

La Gazette n'avait jamais autant vendu de journaux, les Unes ne parlaient que de la fin de la guerre, des membres de l'Ordre et Aurors ayant participés à la bataille, des Mangemorts jugés et condamnés ainsi que de la rumeur d'une soirée en l'honneur des combattants. On pouvait entendre dans les couloirs du Ministère que plusieurs médailles étaient en cours de fabrication, personne ne doutait que Severus Snape-Grin recevrait l'Ordre de Merlin 1re Classe, c'était la moindre d'être chose pour leur Sauveur.

Harry s'amusait d'ailleurs souvent de ce surnom qu'on lui avait donné, Severus l'aimait beaucoup moins et cela faisait encore plus rire Harry. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre pourquoi, Harry n'était finalement plus le Sauveur aux yeux du monde et Severus avait hérité du surnom qu'eux deux avaient tellement exécré dans son autre vie, celle d'avant, celle qui à son plus grand bonheur ne viendrait jamais.

L'école Supérieur de Potion avait envoyé les résultats de ses examens de milieu d'année ainsi que les cours qu'il avait et allait manquer. Même avec la guerre et le fait qu'il attendrait que Lily soit totalement remise pour reprendre les cours, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Éloïse Beaulitron que Severus Snape allait réussir un exploit, être le plus jeune Maître en Potion que le monde ait connu. Elle connaissait bien le jeune homme maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper son retard, en admettant qu'il puisse être en retard ! Il était bien plus en avance que n'importe quel autre élève, de plus, la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas passée inaperçue dans les autres pays, Severus ne savait pas à quel point il allait être acclamé par son école à son retour et tous feraient en sorte qu'un éventuel retard soit rapidement comblé.

Une autre semaine passa tranquillement. Lily avait eu le droit de se lever et malgré quelques légères douleurs, elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Le plus dur restait toujours d'accepter de ne pouvoir porter un enfant un jour, cela allait prendre du temps.

Harry avait régulièrement visité James Potter, les médicomages avaient finalement réussi à découvrir quel était le sortilège qu'il avait reçu. Un sortilège de Magie Noire paralysant tout son corps, y compris son cerveau. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un début de remède en une potion en phase expérimentale et le jeune homme était sorti du coma en seulement deux jours. Il arrivait à bouger de nouveau les bras mais pas le bas du corps. Personne ne pouvait dire s'il y arriverait de nouveau un jour ou non, le sort avait eu le temps de faire pas mal de dégâts. Mais contrairement à Peter Pettigrow qui était et resterait toujours dans un état végétatif, James Potter s'en sortirait, bien qu'il allait devoir dire adieu à son rêve de devenir Auror.

Alors que les Infinis commençaient à se reconstruire peu à peu, reprenant enfin le rythme qu'ils avaient avant les révélations de Severus et la guerre, Pandora se tordit de douleur l'or d'une de leur soirée où il parlait de leur projet des Infinis Games.

\- Pandora ? _S'inquiéta Xeno en voyant sa belle se plier en deux._

\- Ça va, Pandora ? _S'enquit également Arthur._

\- Non. Je me sens pas bien…

La jeune fille se mit à crier tout en se tenant le ventre. Arthur lançait plusieurs sortilèges sur la jeune femme sans trouver quel pouvait bien être le problème. Un liquide coula entre les jambes de Pandora alertant immédiatement Alice.

\- Merlin ! Mais tu perds les eaux ?

\- De quoi ? _S'écria une bonne partie des Infinis._

Tous baissèrent les yeux et virent effectivement un liquide au pied de la blonde. Pandora serra encore plus fortement son ventre, n'osant croire à ce que venait de dire Alice. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, les chances étaient si infimes… Et pourtant ! Ses douleurs insupportables, mais elle n'avait rien vu, rien sentis de spécial jusqu'ici ! Bien qu'elle ait quelques petites rondeurs, son corps n'avait pas changé pour laisser la place à un enfant d'y grandir ! Elle avait même eu ses règles, il y a deux mois de cela, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas puisqu'elle ne les avait jamais eus chaque mois comme la plupart des filles.

\- Je vais appeler le médicomage qui s'est occupé d'Alice ! _Informa Franck avant de courir jusqu'à la cheminée des Grin, connaissant la maison quasiment par cœur comme tous les Infinis._

\- Maman ! Papa ! _Cria Severus à ses parents dans la bibliothèque juste à côté._ Pandora est en train d'accoucher !

Les parents de Severus arrivèrent très rapidement, se demandant si c'était une plaisanterie malgré le ton assez alarmé de Severus qui ne s'amuserait pas sur un tel sujet, sûrement pas en ce moment avec la toute nouvelle stérilité de Lily. Et s'ils l'avaient su, ils sauraient qu'il aurait encore moins plaisanté de ce sujet avec Pandora !

Ils avaient voulu aider Pandora à aller dans une chambre pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité mais une contraction plus forte que les autres les informa qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps. Heureusement, le médicomage arriva à cet instant, au moins quelqu'un qui saurait un minimum quoi faire dans un tel cas ! Arthur n'avait pas encore vu les accouchements à son programme de Médicomagie et il était à l'heure actuelle un peu dépassé par les évènements, comme tous les autres, Pandora et Xenophilius compris.

Le médicomage fit sortir tout le monde sauf Xenophilius qui au vu de ses yeux exorbités se demandait encore si ce qu'il pensait voir était ce qu'il se passait vraiment. La porte fut refermée derrière les Infinis et ils entendirent quelques secondes plus tard des pleurs de bébé.

Luna Lovegood était née aussi rapidement que dura la grossesse de Pandora aux yeux de tous.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, le médicomage fut parti. Il avait vérifié que Pandora allait bien ainsi que l'enfant, et puisque tout était en ordre, il ne voyait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Xenophilius Lovegood ouvrit la porte aux sorciers impatients de savoir s'ils avaient fait un rêve collectif ou si tout cela était bien la réalité.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux fixaient Pandora ainsi que la petite tête blonde qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air perdue, ce qui était totalement normal vu qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt elle ne savait pas être enceinte, mais elle était heureuse. Harry était soulagé, il n'avait pas changé ce fait, Luna était bien née, il en était plus qu'heureux. Il espérait que Pandora n'ait pas d'accident causant sa mort tragique, il fallait absolument qu'il en parle avec Severus...

\- C'est une fille. _Murmura Pandora avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

Xenophilius prit Pandora dans ses bras, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était pour cette raison que le médicomage avait dit à Xenophilius de garder un œil attentif et vigilant sur sa compagne. Les femmes faisant des dénis de grossesse jusqu'à leur accouchement étaient rares et malheureusement beaucoup avaient l'impression que l'enfant n'était pas le leur, pire, que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade et souvent cela donnait lieu à des drames mortels. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il avait donné le nom d'un très bon psychomage pour Pandora, même si ça ne durait pas des mois, il leur avait conseillé de s'y rendre plusieurs fois pendant au moins un mois. Xenophilius n'était pas exempt de ses séances, lui aussi faisait partie de ce déni de grossesse, lui aussi n'avait pas eu plusieurs mois pour se faire à l'idée d'être père. Et bien qu'ils aient tous deux espéré ce miracle, une aide psychomagique allait être nécessaire.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai une petite fille ! _Répéta Pandora, complètement sous le choc._

\- Oui, il va falloir lui donner un nom si tu veux mon avis. Fit Severus en repositionnant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Vous avez le temps mais je ne pense pas que Neville comprenne qu'on appelle son amie « petite fille » pendant bien longtemps !

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Pandora, elle posa son front contre celui de Severus qui s'était approché d'elle. Ils avaient toujours eu un lien particulier, se comprenant sans se parler.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Pandora. _Murmura Severus à l'oreille de Pandora._ Tu vas faire une maman extraordinaire ! Depuis le temps que tu attends ça…

Pandora pleura encore mais hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, oh oui qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps sa petite fille. Elle trouvait dommage d'avoir fait un déni de grossesse, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir profiter de ses neuf mois à la dorloter ! Mais elle était si heureuse de l'avoir entre ses bras.

Eileen qui était partie, bien que personne ne l'ait remarqué outre son mari, revint avec des boites en carton la suivant magiquement.

\- Pour le coup, je pense que cette petite princesse n'a pas de vêtements à se mettre pour le moment. Tu comprendras vite qu'en tant que mère, on ne peut se débarrasser des vêtements de nos enfants, par nostalgie !

Eileen fit un clin d'œil à Pandora et la jeune fille en fut tout de suite plus détendue. Eileen et Thomas étaient presque les seconds parents de toute la bande, les Infinis étaient tellement chez eux qu'ils les connaissaient comme s'ils étaient leurs enfants. Pandora était inquiète et perdue, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour le comprendre. Et Eileen était là pour elle.

\- C'est un bon bébé, elle peut déjà mettre du un mois, je pense. J'ai trois couches en coton, une bonne dizaine de bodies et pas mal de tenues évolutives de la naissance jusqu'aux trois mois. Quand elle aura besoin de plus grand, j'aurai aussi pas mal de vêtements à te donner ! C'est que ces petites choses-là grandissent vite !

\- Merci, Eileen. _Répondit sincèrement Pandora, soulagée que quelqu'un s'y connaissant en bébé soit là, il y avait bien Alice mais ce n'était pas pareil, Pandora avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus âgé pour lui montrer la voie et lui dire qu'elle ne se trompait pas._ Nous n'avons rien pour accueillir un bébé…

Pandora et Xenophilius avaient emménagé ensemble à la fin de l'année dernière. Ils avaient le minimum et cela leur suffisait amplement, mais ce minimum ne prenait pas en compte le fait d'avoir un bébé avec soi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On est là ! Tous ! J'ai le berceau de Lucy, maintenant qu'elle a un vrai lit, elle ne veut plus retourner dans son lit de bébé. Si tu veux, tu peux rester quelques jours à la maison, nous vous aiderons jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à l'aise pour vous occuper de cette petite merveille.

\- Parfaitement ! Nous avons une chambre d'amis pour vous si vous le souhaitez ! _Ajouta Thomas avec un grand sourire._

\- Nous voulons bien, oui. Merci, Eileen, Thomas. _Fit Xenophilius après s'être concerté d'un regard avec Pandora._

Les enfants étaient très précieux dans le monde sorcier, les parents avaient même le droit d'assister gratuitement à plusieurs cours que dispensaient le Ministère tout le long de l'année. Les parents y allaient généralement pendant leurs grossesses, ce n'était pas une obligation mais beaucoup de couples y allaient pour pouvoir être à l'aise avec leur enfant une fois né. On y apprenait à donner un bain, préparer et donner un biberon ou le sein, comment habiller un enfant selon la température, quoi faire en cas de fièvre et tant d'autres petites choses du quotidien qui pouvaient être très utiles. Mais Pandora n'avait pas eu ses cours, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec un enfant. Entre garder Neville une heure ou deux et avoir un bébé tout le temps avec soi, il y avait un fossé que Pandora et Xenophilius se demandaient s'ils allaient pouvoir le traverser.

Quand Pandora fut prête, Eileen lui montra comment lui faire prendre son bain, bien la laver et sécher, et sans oublier, l'habiller. La soirée put reprendre son cours, le ton des conversations était juste plus bas pour ne pas déranger la petite blondinette qui tétait le sein de sa mère.

Pandora, Xenophilius et celle qui fut nommée Luna en mémoire du soir de pleine lune où ils s'étaient avoué leurs amours, partirent une semaine après la naissance de la petite blondinette.

HP HP HP HP

Ce fut le lendemain du départ des Lovegood qu'Harry sentit que son tour était arrivé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus et lui ne faisaient que parler dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Le jeune homme savait qu'Harry partirait bientôt et il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée.

\- Severus… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. _Murmura Harry, retenant ses larmes._

\- Tu ne peux… vraiment pas rester… rien qu'un peu plus longtemps ?

\- Plus je tarderai et plus cela sera douloureux, Severus. Tu dois vivre ta vie, maintenant.

En réalité, Harry sentait qu'il aurait pu rester sur terre en tant que spectre pour continuer d'observer. Mais ce n'était pas une vie pour Severus, de parler avec quelqu'un qui personne ne voyait et n'entendait. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui non plus, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de mission, la vie allait être bel et bien qu'il en était heureux, une légère douleur avait grandi dans un coin de son cœur, lui aussi aurait aimé vivre ce bonheur, réellement. Mais aucun fantôme n'était heureux d'en être devenu un, et Harry était dans un état pire qu'un fantôme… De plus, Harry voulait faire un dernier geste avant de partir, et cela signerait son départ définitif.

\- Prends la Pierre qui était sur la Bague des Gaunt.

Severus sortit la petite pierre qu'il avait cachée dans le double fond de son tiroir de bureau. Il l'avait cachée là et n'y avait plus retouché.

\- C'est une Pierre de Résurrection, tourne-la trois fois dans tes mains tout en pensant à moi.

Lily qui sortait de la douche à cet instant vit tout comme Severus, Harry apparaître pour la première fois devant eux. Harry avait l'air légèrement transparent et à la fois si humain. Severus et Lily pouvaient voir chacune de ses cicatrices, certaines étaient même différentes des autres, comme si elles étaient bien plus récentes que d'autres. Une cicatrice rendant la peau d'Harry presque noire ressortait au niveau de son bras, juste à la ligne du t-shirt. Severus ne demanda pas, Harry avait pris un sortilège à la place de Lily et lui. Quel avait été ce sort pour faire une telle marque sur la peau d'un être déjà mort ? Severus n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Severus. Pour rien du tout. J'ai fait le choix de revenir dans le passé, et je suis certain que le futur sera meilleur que celui que j'ai connu.

\- Mais tu n'en feras jamais partie…

\- Effectivement. Mais quand je vous vois ensemble tous les deux, je me dis que c'est certainement mieux ainsi. _Avoua Harry avec un petit sourire quand il vit les yeux de Severus s'agrandir de compréhension._

S'il se concentrait assez, Severus pouvoir l'éclat vert dans les yeux d'Harry, les yeux de Lily… Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, quelque chose de bien plus douloureux dans l'esprit de Severus, ce nid d'oiseau en guise de cheveux, qui malgré la longueur sûrement faite exprès pour essayer de cacher la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front, était parfaitement reconnaissable. Et avec les lunettes rondes, c'était encore pire.

\- Lily ? Tu étais le fils de… Lily ? Ma Lily ? _Demanda-t-il avec ébahissement avant de le regarder attentivement et de murmurer un autre nom._ Potter.

\- Oui. _Confirma Harry, contrit._ Je suis Harry James Potter. Fils de Lily et James Potter. Dans le monde que j'ai connu, une prophétie a fait de moi un Élu pour tuer Voldemort. Mes parents sont décédés le 31 Octobre 1981.

Un souffle de surprise fit tourner la tête d'Harry en direction de sa mère qui depuis le début n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait la main sur la bouche et les larmes au bord des yeux, réalisant avec difficulté qu'elle voyait l'enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec James Potter. Elle voyait enfin cet homme dont Severus lui parlait depuis si longtemps, cet homme qui avait changé tellement de choses, pour le bien de tous sauf du sien.

\- Je t'ai privé de tes parents… Tout comme j'ai privé tes parents de toi… _Murmura Severus, perdu._

\- Je ne sais même pas comment mes parents ont fait pour réussir à s'entendre dans ma vie, surtout pas quand je vois comment mon père s'est conduit avec toi, et même Lily.

\- Tu m'as aidé tellement de fois contre lui…

\- Si j'avais eu à choisir, Severus. Dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon père. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais connu, qu'importe quand, cela n'a jamais changé.

\- J'aurais été heureux de t'avoir pour fils. _Répondit Severus, ému._

Lily se rapprocha de Severus, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son fiancé tout en regardant son fils avec fascination.

\- Même si ici je ne suis pas ta mère, je suis certaine que Lily Potter aurait été comblée d'avoir un fils tel que toi. _Murmura Lily avec des sanglots dans la voix._

\- Merci, Maman. _Répondit doucement Harry en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues._ Je suis certain que vous ferez de formidables parents…

\- Je ne peux pas… C'est impossible… _Fit tristement Lily en mettant sa main sur son ventre, se rappelant avec douleur de sa stérilité._

\- Impossible n'a jamais rimé avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a survécu au sortilège de mort par deux fois et combattu Voldy de nombreuses fois. La Magie n'a rien d'impossible, il faut juste croire en elle. Ai-je besoin d'avoir la paix ? Je n'ai personne à retrouver, toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi sont en vie ou pas encore nées, et même si elles étaient décédées, elles ne se souviendraient pas de moi puisque j'ai changé toute cette réalité. Je n'ai jamais eu de repos et maintenant que je pourrais l'avoir, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. _Avoua tristement Harry._ Je vous demande juste une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! _Fit Severus avec difficulté tant l'émotion lui enserrait la gorge et lui pesait sur le cœur._

\- Juste… ne m'oubliez pas. _Répondit Harry avant de propulser le restant de sa magie vers sa mère._

\- Jamais. _Murmura Severus alors qu'il voyait disparaître Harry et une lumière blanche foncée sur Lily, la magie dans son état le plus pur._

Lily pouvait sentir la magie d'Harry tout autour d'elle, cette magie bienveillante, puissance, apaisante. Elle sentait presque la douleur de sa guérison mais elle était tout de suite apaisée par un bienêtre tout aussi puissant. Son corps fut entouré d'un bref halo de lumière doré et tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, il s'évapora, emportant les paroles d'Harry avec lui.

Une toute petite lumière scintillante montait de plus en plus haut, leurs regards ne pouvaient s'en détacher, c'était tellement fascinant, tellement beau. L'âme d'Harry, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Avant même d'arriver au plafond, l'âme sembla comme perdre de sa lumière et disparut aux yeux des deux jeunes sorciers. Harry n'était plus.

Severus se souvint alors de la Pierre de Résurrection qu'il avait fait tomber sans s'en apercevoir, il la reprit et pria pour voir apparaître Harry. Il essaya cinq fois avant de relâcher la Pierre au sol, Harry était le seul qu'il aurait voulu voir grâce à la Pierre, mais Harry n'était plus…

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Severus s'effondra au sol, pleurant la perte d'un être cher. Car oui, Harry était un être cher à ses yeux, même plus que cela. Il avait changé sa vie, il l'avait fait aller à Serdaigle, il l'avait aidé à combattre Voldemort mais il l'avait aussi soigné quand son père le battait, il lui avait parlé quand il se sentait seul, il l'avait conseillé. Il avait été à ses yeux un ami, un mentor, mais aussi un père. Il l'avait aidé à se déclarer à Lily, et il savait à présent qu'il l'avait aidé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait été heureux pour lui quand il s'était mis avec Lily, alors même que cela signait sa propre fin, puisqu'il ne viendrait jamais au monde. Et Severus s'en voulut terriblement de priver une nouvelle fois ce garçon.

Alors il pleura celui qui venait d'emporter avec lui une partie de lui-même, et quand Lily vint mettre ses bras autour de lui, ce fut pour pleurer avec lui la perte d'un être tellement exceptionnel qu'ils n'étaient même pas certains d'avoir mérité de le connaître…


	47. L'épilogue

Salut tout le monde ! Nous nous retrouvons finalement pour l'épilogue d'une histoire épique ! Certains en attendent encore beaucoup, d'autres ne pensent pas y trouver grand chose d'exceptionnel, peu importe ce qui doit clôturer cette histoire, c'est ainsi que je l'ai imaginé alors même que je postais le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serrez pas déçu par ce que vous y lirez !

Cette semaine, je ne répondrais pas aux Guests parce que... Quoi répondre ? Je vous remercie tous ! Pour votre suivie, pour votre lecture, pour vos interrogations, vos supplications d'avoir une suite, pour vos encouragements, pour vos critiques constructives et pour tout, vraiment.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons à la fin de cet épilogue !

* * *

 _ **Épilogue**_

Le monde sorcier se remettait difficilement de la guerre, beaucoup de sorciers hauts placés avaient été arrêtés, pour avoir été Mangemort ou avoir essayé de couvrir ceux qui l'étaient. Les crimes ne devaient pas rester impunis, ils le savaient, mais beaucoup de familles avaient éclaté, certains s'étaient exilés pour y échapper. Et beaucoup d'enfants avaient été orphelins, en soi, cela ne posait pas vraiment problème puisque les enfants étaient sacrés dans le monde sorcier et que tout enfant ayant un parent encore en vie serait placé dans sa dernière famille. Mais comme toujours, les familles ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas toujours s'occuper des enfants, surtout s'ils étaient nés de l'union entre deux Mangemorts.

Étrangement, dans toute cette cacophonie, un homme était arrivé, un homme orphelin trop tôt, un homme qui avait fini par grandir à coup de drames et de pertes. James Potter avait été là, dans son fauteuil roulant magique, puisqu'il lui faudrait des mois voir des années pour réussir à marcher de nouveau. L'homme s'était tenu aussi droit que possible vu sa position forcée, la bague de Lord Potter à son doigt, le menton relevé, il avait appris son rôle de Lord par cœur avant que son père ne meure, et il avait pris les choses en main. Il allait lui falloir de nombreux mois avant de trouver une famille d'accueil aux treize enfants qu'il avait hébergés chez lui avec l'aide de plusieurs professionnels de l'enfance, médicomage, psychomage et instituteurs, mais James Potter y arriverait !

Comme beaucoup, James Potter s'était trouvé un nouveau but grâce à un petit morceau de papier glissé sur son bureau. Harry Potter n'avait pas chaumé, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien…

Un jour que Regulus Black avait demandé à Kreattur d'aller voir si sa mère allait bien, l'elfe revint pour l'informer que Walburga Black était finalement décédée. De quoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas, sûrement un poison qu'elle aurait ingéré. Regulus ne se déplaça même pas, déjà parce qu'avec sa jambe, cela lui était encore difficile et douloureux, mais surtout parce que sa mère n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait fait appeler un Auror et un médicomage pour constater le décès de sa mère, il en avait informé son frère mais quand elle fut enterrée deux jours plus tard avec son époux, personne ne fut présent.

Un entrepreneur avait été appelé pour remettre entièrement à neuf la demeure de Square Grimmaurd, mais Regulus savait qu'il n'y vivrait plus jamais, trop de mauvais souvenirs dans cette maison. Non, il préférait s'occuper de sa future femme qui allait accoucher fin octobre, tout le reste était sans importance à ses yeux. La seule chose qui laissait le temps à Tania de pouvoir respirer sans inquiéter son mari, c'était de parler avec les Infinis. Regulus s'était intégré petit à petit dans leur groupe et quand il avait appris pour leur projet d'un grand complexe de loisirs sorciers, il avait absolument voulu y participer. Les Infinis d'abord méfiants apprirent vite à connaître le jeune Black et furent d'accord sur plusieurs de ses idées, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fût pour s'en apercevoir, Regulus Black était devenu un de leur ami, un Infini.

Pandora et Xenophilius coulaient des jours heureux avec leur petite Luna. Sous les conseils de Severus, Pandora avait accepté les six mois de congés payés de la part des Langues de Plomb contre la promesse qu'elle revienne finir sa formation et intégre le service des Langues de Plomb. Pandora n'avait pas été certaine de continuer, voulant profiter de sa petite fille, mais Severus réussit à la convaincre qu'avoir aussi une vie professionnelle allait l'aider à équilibrer sa toute nouvelle vie de mère.

Arthur réussissait brillamment ses études de Médicomagie, lui et Andrew avaient pour projet d'emménager rapidement ensemble, ainsi Arthur n'aurait pas l'impression de devoir quelque chose à ses parents qu'il voyait toujours aussi peu. Andrew était concentré à inventer diverses musiques pour l'ambiance des Infinis Games.

Mathilde était devenue la seule Directrice du Département de la justice Magique après que le fils de Barty Croupton ait été retrouvé par le service de sécurité de l'école de Severus. Celui-ci était venu dans l'espoir de se venger de celui qui avait tué son Maître. Il avait été arrêté et renvoyé en Angleterre pour être jugé pour avoir lancé un Doloris sur l'un des gardes de l'école ainsi que pour avoir pénétré dans un bâtiment protégé. Quelques jours après son emprisonnement, Barty Croupton Sr ainsi que son fils sous polynectar furent arrêté juste avant leur départ d'Azkaban. Ils furent retenus à la prison parce qu'un prisonnier avait apparemment essayé de s'évader. Mathilde qui avait elle aussi reçu un message d'Harry avait tenu compte de ce que le jeune homme lui avait écrit, la fuite de Barty Croupton Jr avec la complicité de sa mère et de son père. L'homme fut envoyé en prison au même titre que son fils pour tentative d'évasion et sa femme fut envoyée à Ste Mangouste sous surveillance de deux Aurors, il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre.

Mark avait voulu se charger des papiers administratifs pour acheter leur terrain et commencer les plans de leur complexe de loisirs. Le jeune homme se débrouillait à merveille et connaissait à présent presque toutes les lois pour ouvrir ce genre d'endroit, il avait du batailler contre beaucoup de services différents du Ministère et chaque semaine apportait son lot de surprise et de nouvelles choses à prévoir pour pouvoir ouvrir les Infinis Games. Heureusement que le jeune homme n'était pas seul, il y avait toujours au moins deux autres Infinis pour l'accompagner à ces nombreux rendez-vous. Les Infinis Games se construisaient un peu plus chaque jour…

Et bien sûr, il y avait Lily et Severus qui continuaient de filer le parfait amour. Severus ne s'était toujours pas remis du départ d'Harry, il avait parfois l'impression de l'entendre, mais il n'en était rien, sa magie ne l'entourerait jamais plus. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, souvent le soir seul dans son lit, quand il se souvenait de toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Harry, Flaeme venait se blottir contre lui pour le consoler. Flaeme était le rappel constant d'Harry, le phénix s'était lié à Harry et non à lui, mais Flaeme était toujours là, sans que Severus ne réussisse à comprendre pourquoi. Un phénix disparaissait quand son Maître était mort, Flaeme n'était pas parti, mais quand ils s'étaient liés Harry n'avait pas été vivant, était-il donc possible que Flaeme soit tout de même relié à lui d'une quelconque façon ? Severus ne le savait pas, mais chaque fois qu'il se posait la question, il entendait encore les dernières paroles d'Harry : « _Impossible n'a jamais rimé avec Harry Potter, le Survivant._ ».

Alors que Lily s'était noyée sous le travail, sous les différents projets des Infinis Games et sous l'amour de Severus chaque fois qu'elle était auprès de lui, Severus, lui, s'était acharné dans ses études. Il avait aidé Emma Simon à créer la première potion à l'usage exclusif des vampires pour substituer au sang humain, mais ce n'était pas tout. Severus avait repris deux cours supplémentaires après la bataille, approfondissant ses connaissances en Médicomagie. En parallèle, il finissait sa thèse pour pouvoir la présenter à la fin de l'année scolaire. À côté de ça, il avait également pris contact avec Remus Lupin pour travailler sur une amélioration possible de la potion Tue-Loup, une toute nouvelle potion sortie très récemment sur le marché. Et quand il n'était pas occupé à tout ce travail, il correspondait régulièrement avec Eliz, sa famille, ses amis, mais aussi Lukas, son filleul, puisqu'il était beaucoup moins risqué de lui écrire maintenant que la guerre était terminée.

De ce fait, Severus n'avait presque pas le temps de réfléchir et de penser à Harry, cela lui arrivait parfois mais il était tellement exténué qu'il finissait par s'endormir de fatigue avec Flaeme partageant sa peine. Si Harry avait encore été là, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir la tristesse, que celle-ci finit toujours par nous revenir en plein visage de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit. Mais Harry n'était plus là, bien que Severus ait désespérément envie de l'entendre.

Et ce jour arriva. Severus avait passé sa thèse devant plusieurs Maître en Potion mais également devant sa famille et ses amis. Severus aurait dû être heureux, c'était l'un de ses rêves depuis qu'il était enfant. Et pourtant, il était assis par terre, contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. Ombre profitait que son Maître soit enfin calme et posé pour se rouler en boule sur ses deux jambes croisées tout en profitant des caresses bienfaitrices qu'il recevait en ronronnant d'appréciation.

Flaeme était également présent puisqu'il quittait rarement le jeune homme, chantonnant une mélodie qui raisonna avec tristesse et mélancolies dans les oreilles de Severus. La porte s'ouvrit sans que le jeune homme n'ouvre les yeux, il savait qui était là, ses amis et sa famille étaient dans le jardin en train de fêter son diplôme de Maître en Potion, et Lily était venue le voir.

Une main se glissa timidement dans la sienne, il caressa d'un doigt rêveur l'anneau qu'il sentait à son doigt, leur mariage était prévu dans trois semaines, un second anneau prendrait bientôt place. Un corps s'était assis tout près du sien, se collant à lui en signe de réconfort.

\- Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois que tu m'as parlé d'Harry. C'était complètement dingue comme histoire, mais je n'ai pas douté un seul instant. Parce que c'était toi. Tu ne m'avais jamais menti sur le monde sorcier, et tout ce monde me paraissait déjà complètement fou, parfois même encore maintenant. Je t'ai cru avant même d'avoir une preuve de son existence.

La gorge de Severus s'était serrée douloureusement, Harry lui manquait tellement…

\- Il a changé tellement de choses pour nous, mais surtout, pour toi. Il a toujours été auprès de toi et je suis certaine que je ne saurais jamais tout ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais je sais que tu as perdu un être cher, il est temps d'accepter le fait que tu aies le droit de faire ton deuil.

Là était tout le problème, Severus avait mal, il n'y avait pas de corps, pas de preuve, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et n'avait même pas de photo de lui. Severus n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'Harry était parti, et d'un côté, il s'en voulait d'avoir brisé sa vie, brisé ce potentiel futur qu'il aurait pu avoir avec ses parents. Harry était parti en pensant que Severus avancerait avec Lily, il avait fait son possible pour réparer les dégâts du sort de Bellatrix et faire en sorte que Lily puisse tomber enceinte un jour, il voulait que leur bonheur soit parfait. Harry n'avait pas compris que sans lui, le bonheur de Severus ne pourrait pas être totalement parfait. Mais il était trop tard. Et Severus pleura librement la perte d'Harry pour la première fois depuis le jour de son départ.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Severus. _Fit Lily en prenant un grand paquet qu'elle avait mis contre le mur et que Severus n'avait pas vu._ Je l'ai fait faire par un artiste Italien, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que ça t'aidera à tourner la page.

Severus ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un grand portrait, l'image ne bougeait pas, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour faire ressentir les émotions qui s'en dégageaient. C'était Harry, Harry la seule fois où ils l'avaient vu, Harry juste avant de disparaître. Un portrait avec juste le haut de son corps, la cicatrice ressortant légèrement de son t-shirt, le teint transparent signifiant qu'il n'était ni vivant ni mort, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et le sourire bienveillant qu'il offrait. Il y avait également une photo de la toile, permettant à Severus d'emporter une photo d'Harry dans son portefeuille moldu. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'y mettre, Harry méritait de trôner auprès de ceux qui comptaient tellement à ses yeux.

\- Harry aurait voulu que tu profites de cette journée. Il aurait été fier de toi.

Severus se releva et souffla un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Lily avait raison, Harry voudrait qu'il profite de cette journée, il l'avait toujours encouragé et soutenu, c'était aussi pour cette raison que le poids de son absence se faisait encore plus lourd. Moins que le jour où il avait été invité au Ministère pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin 1re Classe, mais la douleur était bien présente…

HP HP HP HP

Son costume était parfaitement ajusté, c'était une robe de sorcier traditionnel avec un petit quelque chose de plus moldu, traditionnelle mais pas d'un autre âge. Son regard ne cessait de balayer son reflet, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être aussi beau…

\- Tu penses que Lily va aimer ? _Demanda-t-il nerveusement._

Eliz souffla de désespoir, c'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il lui demandait. Thomas qui entra se stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte, subjugué par son fils.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais tu es magnifique !

\- C'est vrai ?

Eliz soupira une nouvelle fois, par Merlin, ce n'était pas simple d'être témoin pour son frère ! Heureusement qu'organiser son enterrement de vie de garçon à Paris la semaine dernière avait été beaucoup plus simple et amusant ! En plus, Pandora avait été là pour faire taire son frère chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son inquiétude ou son questionnement. Eliz réfléchissait pendant que Thomas lui assurait qu'il était beau. Elle devait prendre exemple sur Pandora, ferme et sèche, non sans ajouter un compliment pour adoucir le ton.

\- Tu découvriras dans quelques minutes si Lily a bon gout. Mais puisque tu es magnifique et que tu seras de toute façon bien trop occupé à la regarder, tu ne verras rien, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, prends ta montre et la Bague des Prince, on t'attend derrière la porte dans exactement cinq minutes.

Severus regarda sa sœur prendre la main de leur père et l'emmener dehors, il était complètement dépité, sa sœur avait osé agir comme Pandora ? Une vraie Serpentarde dit donc… Il sourit d'amusement et se retourna vers le miroir tout en mettant sa montre astronomique dans la poche interne de sa robe ainsi que la Bague des Prince à son pouce.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter les rôles d'un Lord, mais il n'avait pas voulu passer à côté de ce pied de nez qu'il ferait à ses oncles et à Arturus Prince. Deusémia, celle qu'il avait encore du mal à appeler sa grand-mère malgré le fait qu'elle et sa mère se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, l'avait poussé à accepter. Elle aussi voulait qu'Arturus Prince se retourne dans sa tombe, c'était sûrement chose faite à présent. Severus n'avait pas pris le nom des Princes, il avait gardé celui de Snape-Grin qui était déjà bien assez long pour ne pas en rajouter un, mais il savait qu'un jour il pourrait léguer ce titre à son fils.

Severus rêvait de plus en plus d'avoir un enfant avec Lily, qu'importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, mais depuis qu'elle avait bien failli être stérile à vie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait absolument pas passer à côté de ça. Lily avait refait plusieurs tests depuis la bataille, après le départ d'Harry, les dégâts internes qui devaient être irréversibles semblaient se soigner eux-mêmes. Cela prenait du temps, mais peu à peu, les médicomages se faisaient de moins en moins septiques quant à une éventuelle grossesse. Severus savait que cela fonctionnerait, Lily pourrait être enceinte, il en était sûr et Lily aussi. Harry avait réussi ce miracle. Le couple avait donc arrêté de se protéger et attendait comme pour Pandora, un miracle. Sauf qu'eux faisaient régulièrement un test pour ne pas que Lily fasse un déni de grossesse comme Pandora, ils voulaient profiter de cette grossesse !

\- Ça fait cinq minutes ! _Cria Eliz derrière la porte._

\- J'arrive !

Severus se regarda une dernière fois, se disant une fois de plus aujourd'hui qu'il aurait aimé qu'Harry soit là pour voir ce jour qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu me manques tellement… _Murmura le jeune homme avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir._

Il sortit pour aller vers ce destin qu'il attendait tellement, en ce 31 Juillet 1981, il allait accomplir son autre rêve, être uni avec Lily Evans pour l'éternité.

HP HP HP HP

Severus et Lily venaient de prendre un Portoloin pour atterrir devant la maison qui allait accueillir le couple pendant les deux premières semaines de couple marié. Lily était émerveillée, elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de leur lieu de vacances et Severus n'avait rien voulu dire, pas qu'il eut été au courant de grand-chose non plus. C'était Regulus qui avait tenu à leur prêter la maison qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter, un des nombreux cadeaux de remerciement pour avoir fait de sa vie quelque chose de bien plus beau qu'il ne l'eut jamais espéré.

Regulus avait repris du poil de la bête, avoir Tania et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, il avait dû affronter ses démons et cela n'avait pas été simple, mais il était debout, bien que toujours aidé de sa canne qui ne le quitterait jamais. Il avait même passé ses ASPIC, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, mais réviser lui avait permis de faire le vide. Après cela, il s'était occupé de faire le tri dans ses affaires de famille dont il avait hérité à la mort de son père. Regulus avait vendu plusieurs propriétés des Black, des maisons dans lesquelles les Black n'allaient jamais, et ce n'était pas Regulus qui allait laisser sa femme et son enfant mettre les pieds là où avaient un jour habité ses ancêtres maudits. Il avait été les visités avant de les faire vider et de vendre tout ce qu'il pouvait, il s'était promis de redorer le blason des Black et cela avait d'ailleurs commencé en réintégrant ses deux cousines, Narcissa et Andromeda, ainsi que son frère, à la lignée des Black.

Suite à tout cela, Regulus avait fait sa première acquisition, cette petite maison en bord de mer dans le sud de la France. Cette maison était isolée des moldus comme des sorciers, le petit morceau de plage également. Il n'était venu que deux fois ici, quand il l'avait acheté et après avoir fait changer toute la décoration par un artisan sorcier Français, mais Tania avait encore du mal avec les moyens de transport sorcier et il était dangereux pour elle de s'en servir alors que son ventre s'arrondissait jour après jour. Il avait donc voulu faire plaisir à Lily et Severus et les laisser gouter à ce petit gout de paradis loin du monde.

Severus n'avait su que la localisation, dans le sud de la France, loin de tout. Il avait tout de suite accepté, il avait lui-même compris que le deuil d'Harry l'avait poussé dans le travail. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de souffler et il voulait retrouver Lily, sa femme.

\- Ça fait du bien d'être enfin au calme. _Murmura Lily en soufflant de soulagement._

\- C'est vrai. _Avoua Severus en souriant d'amusement_. Et encore, il n'y avait que cinq enfants.

Lily se mit à rire avec Severus, c'est vrai que les petits s'étaient bien amusés, Lucy, Neville et Lukas s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Luna était encore un peu petite pour ça et Lydia, la petite sœur de Lukas, venait tout juste de naître.

Lily entoura le cou de Severus avec ses bras, elle avait beau être dans un petit paradis sur Terre, à ses yeux, la plus belle des merveilles se trouvait devant ses yeux.

\- J'espère qu'au prochain mariage, il y aura un sixième enfant...

\- Il y en aura un. _Affirma Severus_. J'en suis certain.

Il embrassa Lily et oublia tout le reste. La décoration faite par Eliz et Pandora avec des ballons rouges et blancs, des fleurs de Lys sur les tables, des roses au sol et le tableau de photos d'eux tout le long de leur vie. Il oublia Deusémia Prince, fière d'avoir été invitée, de s'être rapprochée de sa fille et de ses petits-enfants. Pendant un instant, le souvenir de soi-disant pro-Sang-Pur parlant avec des moldus disparut de son esprit. Il n'y avait que Lily, à jamais.

Pour une fois, il en oublia Harry, qui s'il avait été là, aurait pu voir l'apothéose de sa réussite, en une seule journée. Harry aurait eu sous les yeux la preuve immuable qu'il avait tout changé en mieux. Tant de vies sauvées, tant de bonheurs, tant d'amours pour des âmes qui auraient pu être si facilement brisées…

HP HP HP HP

Les Infinis au grand complet étaient réunis, et ils étaient loin des huit sorciers débutant leur groupe. En plus de Severus, Andrew, Mark, Arthur, Lily, Mathilde, Alice et Pandora qui avaient commencés à former ce groupe hétéroclite de sorciers ayant déjà changé le monde à eux seuls sans même s'en être aperçus, Xenophilius et Franck s'étaient ajoutés et il y avait à présent Regulus et Tania. Les Infinis étaient installés dans le grand salon des Grin, avec les enfants, Neville, Luna et à présent Emma Black âgée de seulement deux semaines.

Le salon commençait à se faire petit et malgré le fait que certains d'entre eux avaient leur propre maison avec même un salon plus grand, personne n'avait le cœur à partir d'ici. Il leur faudrait vraiment un endroit exceptionnel pour organiser leurs rencontres ailleurs qu'ici, et cet endroit, ils étaient justement là pour en parler.

\- C'est une île dans la Mer du Nord, assez proche de l'Angleterre, de la France, de la Belgique, des Pays-Bas et même de l'Allemagne pour pouvoir y transplaner en une ou deux fois seulement. _Informa Regulus avec sérieux._

\- Est-elle habitable ?

\- Plus de 100 km², beaucoup de plaines avec plusieurs falaises sur le côté nord. Aucune espèce protégée, que ce soit en faune ou en flore, j'ai fait venir des experts pour en être certain !

C'était le rêve ! Le projet de complexe de loisirs sorciers avait été accepté il y a trois semaines, et bien qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs mois un endroit où s'implanter, ils y avaient mis les bouchés doubles depuis l'acceptation du Ministère. Et par miracle, c'était Regulus qui avait trouvé, il avait retrouvé des vieux papiers dans l'un des coffres Black, trois îles dans la Mer du Nord lui appartenaient, la première était trop petite et la seconde avait déjà une maison et était de toute façon bien trop rocheuse. La troisième était quant à elle, parfaite !

\- D'accord. On part du principe que l'île est celle qu'il nous faut. _Fit Alice._ Il va falloir mettre en place les barrières de protections. Tu vas pouvoir le faire d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine ?

Alice avait posé la question à Lily et tout le monde à présent regardait la jeune femme. Elle souriait presque d'un air désabusé, elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, et même si elle avait eu un contrat pour la semaine prochaine, elle aurait tout fait pour pouvoir poser les barrières elle-même.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne posera les barrières sur cette île ! _Affirma Lily._ J'aurais le temps de le faire d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine.

La possessivité de Lily était clairement visible, et tous la comprenaient. Personne ne voulait qu'un autre qu'eux vienne faire ce dont ils étaient capables. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils devaient confier, comme la préparation du terrain ainsi que la construction des différents bâtiments, mais ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire eux-mêmes.

\- Alors ? On va voir cette île demain ? _Demanda Regulus avec un grand sourire._

Tous s'accordèrent sur ce point, ils voulaient tous aller voir ce qui serait peut-être l'île des Infinis Games, l'île où en plus de construire un grand complexe de loisirs sorciers, ils construiraient également plusieurs résidences privées pour y vivre. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas encore que cette île allait voir bien plus que cela, ils n'imaginaient pas encore à quel point leur projet fonctionnerait et qu'ils finiraient même par installer au fil des années deux grands hôtels avec piscine, trois restaurants, un centre spécialisé dans le bien-être ainsi qu'un centre aquatique, sans oublier un cinéma pour les sorciers n'osant aller dans le monde moldu mais voulant tout de même le découvrir. Mais tout cela viendrait plus tard, les Infinis Games allaient être bien plus que tout ce que ces jeunes sorciers et cette moldue n'imaginaient…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lily et Severus étaient tendrement enlacés. Ils avaient parlé des Infinis Games jusqu'au bout de la nuit et même si seul Regulus avait pu voir l'île, ils avaient tous l'espoir qu'elle soit la bonne. C'était donc normal que le couple Snape comme tous les autres Infinis soit bien trop heureux et excité pour réussir à dormir.

\- Dors chéri, où tu vas être fatigué demain ! _Lui fit doucement Lily qui avait beau dire, mais n'était pas plus fatiguée que son mari._

\- Imagine, et si c'était la bonne ? Il va nous falloir chercher des entrepreneurs pour pouvoir construire !

\- Oui, mais nous y penserons après avoir été sur l'île ! Nous devons dormir, sinon nous aurons une tête d'enterrement pour la soirée de demain. Enfin… ce soir !

\- Ce soir ? On a quoi de prévu ? _Demanda Severus en bondissant presque du lit._

\- C'est Halloween, chéri.

\- Oh !

Lily sourit tendrement, Severus pouvait vraiment avoir l'air tête en l'air quand il était pris dans quelque chose, cela arrivait souvent quand il était sur un projet important en potion, mais ce projet-là était tout aussi important à ses yeux, comme à tous les Infinis.

\- Je serai dans le thème au moins. Avec ma tête d'enterrement !

Lily le frappa doucement sur le bras en riant, faisant rire Severus à son tour. Puis ils restèrent un moment allongés dans le noir, essayant de trouver le sommeil l'un comme l'autre, mais le projet des Infinis Games leur revenait sans cesse en tête. La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Severus et se posa à moitié sur son corps. Ce fut avec une innocence déconcertante qu'elle glissa sa main gauche sur le corps de son époux dans une caresse de moins en moins chaste.

\- Lily… _Souffla le jeune homme empli de luxure._

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée pour réussir à arrêter de penser… _Informa Lily avec malice._

\- Je ne peux certainement pas penser quand tu me touches ainsi…

\- Et moi, alors ? _S'insurgea fausse Lily non sans continuer._

\- Mais regarde-moi ! _Soupira Severus avec innocence._ Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit homme faible et sans défense face à une magnifique créature… Je ne peux rien faire…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, bien que Severus ne puisse le voir puisqu'ils étaient dans le noir. Elle longea son corps pour aller jusqu'en dessous du drap, ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle sentit Severus retenir sa respiration.

\- Un pauvre homme sans défense… _Répéta Lily, amusée._

La seconde d'après, Severus exhala fortement en s'arquant légèrement dans le lit, attrapant le drap dans ses poings serrés. C'est qu'elle était douée sa lionne…

HP HP HP HP

Tous les Infinis étaient plongés dans le travail, que ce soit à leur compte ou pour leur projet commun. Lily avait installé toutes les barrières en un temps record, surtout au vu des sortilèges bien spécifiques qu'ils avaient décidé d'installer en plus de celles imposées par le Ministère. Les Infinis voulaient que certains moldus aient la possibilité de venir, comme les familles de sorciers voulant montrer ce qu'était le sport sorcier. Lily avait vu qu'il était possible pour un moldu de passer certaines barrières magiques s'ils étaient protégés de cette magie, et ce qui les protégerait était déjà tout trouvé, cela serait un collier que les moldus porteraient pour pouvoir passer les barrières. Mais lesdites barrières n'étaient pas les plus faciles à poser et Lily avait mis trois jours entiers pour pouvoir créer les barrières ainsi que les colliers. Tania en avait hérité d'un qu'elle ne quitterait plus et elle avait ainsi pu mettre les pieds sur l'île des Infinis !

Les semaines étaient passées et leur projet prenait doucement forme. Quatre entrepreneurs sorciers avaient étés mis sur le coup, deux s'occupant du bâtiment principal et les deux autres construisant les divers bâtiments aux alentours qui serviront à accueillir les clients des différents pays. L'île était vraiment ce qu'ils avaient attendu et Regulus avait refusé l'argent que l'on voulait lui donner pour cette île, il avait rétorqué que c'était leur île et qu'il ne comptait pas faire payer ses amis. Un grand moment.

La construction était bien avancée mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire, Andrew enregistrait ses compositions dans des sphères musicales qu'ils feraient tourner en boucle, un procédé utilisé depuis de nombreuses années déjà en Afrique du Sud. Mathilde était chargée de s'occuper de la compagne de pub, que ce soit la pub dans la gazette, à la radio, des affiches au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-Au-Lard, tellement de choses à préparer pour qu'ils puissent lancer la campagne de pub dès que les Infinis Games seraient prêts. Il y avait également Severus qui préparait moult potions de soins pour soigner les petits et grands bobo que les clients pourraient se faire. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même Tania, elle avait été chargée d'acheter plusieurs jeux moldus, que ce soit des jeux de société, de carte ou sportif. Ils voulaient que les Infinis Games mélangent autant les jeux sorciers que moldus, voir même un mixe des deux, c'était un grand projet mais eux et leurs familles y croyaient.

Cependant, les vacances d'hiver étaient la semaine prochaine et Noël dans moins de deux semaines. Ils relâchaient un peu la pression pour pouvoir profiter de leur famille et ami. Severus et Lily étaient tranquillement installés dans leur lit, Ombre ronronnait joyeusement entre eux et Flaeme semblait attendre quelque chose, s'étant installé à la tête du lit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver tranquillement pour parler, ils passaient tout leur temps libre sur l'île des Infinis et rentraient exténués. Bien sûr, cela leur faisait un bien fou, c'était un peu comme se reconstruire après la guerre, bâtir quelque chose d'eux-mêmes pour prouver qu'ils étaient encore debout malgré tout. Malgré les menaces de mort que certains recevaient, malgré les lettres piégées et les quelques attaques qu'ils avaient vaillamment essuyées. Mais c'était aussi pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas que des combattants, pas que des héros de guerre ayant l'Ordre de Merlin, pas que ceux qui ont défait Lord Voldemort…

\- Tu as pensé à acheter le balai évolutif pour Lukas ? _Demanda Lily à Severus._

\- Oui, je l'ai pris avec l'option grand froid puisqu'Éva m'a dit que les hivers étaient rudes. Son balai pour enfant avait rapidement perdu en puissance à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, en allant à la boutique j'ai croisé James Potter, il regardait encore les balais, il en a acheté un.

\- Il marche de nouveau ?

\- Non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour lui… J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait encore plusieurs enfants à charge, peut-être que c'est pour eux…

Le sujet James Potter était toujours sensible, pas parce qu'il rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Severus et Lily, mais parce qu'il leur rappelait Harry, Harry Potter. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux lancés à corps perdu dans leur projet des Infinis Games, même les autres prenaient des jours de repos, mais pas eux, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment tourner la page d'Harry.

\- Tu penses que… qu'il est celui que tu aurais pu aimer ? _Demanda faiblement Severus._

Lily ne répondit rien, que répondre ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle avait eu un faible béguin pour le jeune homme mais ce n'était rien, qu'une passade qui était simplement dût au fait qu'un garçon autre que Severus s'intéressait à elle. Au fond, elle avait toujours aimé Severus, elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer plus tôt de peur de le perdre. Si comme Harry l'avait dit, Severus était devenu quelqu'un de ronger par la colère et la solitude à tel point qu'il serait devenu Mangemort, alors peut-être que Lily aurait pu se tourner vers James Potter, bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur de l'admettre.

\- Si j'avais pu découvrir l'homme qu'il a l'air de devenir et que toi, tu n'étais plus près de moi… Alors, j'imagine que oui… _Admit Lily, ne voulant mentir à Severus, surtout sur ce qu'il savait déjà au fond de lui._ Mais je suis heureuse que cela ne soit pas le cas. C'est toi que j'aime et que j'ai toujours admiré, tu as toujours été là pour moi, Severus. Je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec un autre que toi. Et si je dois avoir un enfant, je n'ai pas l'intention que ce soit grâce à un autre que toi…

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle l'aimait tellement…

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir offrir à Harry la vie qu'il méritait. _Murmura Severus d'un ton douloureux._

\- Le fait qu'il ait été mon fils aurait dû compter, on aurait pu lui donner l'amour et le bonheur qu'il n'a jamais eus… _Continua Lily dans cette conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue des dizaines de fois._

Aussitôt, une lumière d'un blanc éclatant illumina la chambre. Lily et Severus auraient pu reconnaître cette lumière à des kilomètres, c'était une âme. Le cœur des deux jeunes sorciers se serra à la fois de douleur mais aussi d'espoir à l'idée que cela puisse être Harry. Le doute se dissipa rapidement quand ils furent entourés d'une aura de magie qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille après avoir été aussi intimement liés avec elle. C'était Harry !

Le couple ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant l'âme avec attention, ne voulant même pas cligner des yeux par peur que la lueur disparaisse. L'âme s'approchait tout doucement d'eux, elle était vive et éblouissante, mais ils continuaient de la regarder avec admiration. Leur cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure quand l'âme descendit toujours plus bas, vers le ventre de Lily. Puis, la lumière disparut dans son abdomen, il y eut comme un flash qui les obligea à fermer les yeux, ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils ne virent pas d'où venait le morceau de parchemin nonchalamment déposé sur le lit, entre eux. Ce fut d'une main presque tremblante que Severus prit le morceau de parchemin pour y lire avec une certaine émotion les quelques mots inscrits dessus d'une magnifique écriture qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir.

« _Pour la vie de paix qu'il aurait dû vivre…_ »

Sans un mot, Severus prit sa baguette et lança un sort pour savoir si Lily était enceinte. Ils étaient tellement débordée qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde à le faire depuis qu'ils avaient visité l'île des Infinis, ils avaient eu des rapports entre-temps mais ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de ça.

Le sortilège entra dans le ventre de Lily et l'éclaira d'une douce lumière dorée. Lily était enceinte. Lily fondit immédiatement en larme tout en prenant Severus dans ses bras, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Après ce jour, Lily et Severus reprirent enfin du temps pour eux, pour se retrouver, pour s'aimer et pour profiter de la grossesse de Lily. Après des examens poussés, ils apprirent que Lily était enceinte depuis le 31 Octobre.

HP HP HP HP

L'annonce de la grossesse de Lily avait tiré de nombreuses larmes, beaucoup avaient eu peur que Lily ne puisse pas tomber enceinte, malgré les résultats encourageants des médicomages. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient plus aucun doute. Lily était régulièrement suivie à cause de son ancienne blessure et chaque examen assurait que ce bébé allait à merveille.

Quiconque ayant connu Severus et Lily aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient été heureux avant cela, de très nombreuses fois, mais même ses personnes virent que la grossesse de Lily les faisait nager dans le bonheur le plus total. Personne à part les deux amoureux ne savait que ce petit être avait l'âme d'Harry en lui, ce n'était pas une copie d'Harry, c'était lui, ça serait lui, avec un autre corps, une autre personnalité peut-être, d'autres rêves, tout changerait, mais Harry n'était pas mort.

Étrangement, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Severus se demanda d'où venait le noyau magique, personne ne le savait réellement bien qu'on sache que tout sorcier avait un quota de magie en lui, différent selon la puissance. Mais Severus sentait la magie d'Harry, il l'avait toujours sentie et même alors qu'il ne fût qu'une âme flottante allant vers Lily, il l'avait sentie. L'âme et la magie étaient-elles liées ? Très certainement. En tout cas, depuis que Severus ressentait de nouveau cette magie, alors même que ce bébé n'était qu'en développement, il était bien, si bien.

Le couple était tellement heureux d'avoir une seconde chance pour rendre Harry heureux, mais ils avaient tellement peur de comparer leur bébé à Harry, alors que ce petit être n'allait pas avoir tous les souvenirs du jeune homme et n'allait donc pas être lui, qu'ils voulurent rapidement lui donner un nom. Ce ne pouvait être Harry, ils y tenaient, ils avaient donc fait plusieurs recherches et Severus était finalement tombé sur le nom parfait pour ce petit être exceptionnel qu'il allait être à leurs yeux.

« _Dans la Bible et le Coran, l'archange Gabriel est désigné comme le messager de Dieu._ »

Ça avait été Harry pour lui, un messager, un guide venu vers lui grâce à la Magie. Lily n'avait pu qu'être d'accord avec lui. Depuis ce jour, Gabriel avait un nom avant même d'être né et Merlin sait que ses parents n'attendaient que sa naissance…

HP HP HP HP

\- Par Merlin, c'est incroyable !

Severus était époustouflé. Sur le ventre rond de sa femme, la forme d'un pied se dessinait à intervalle régulier. Severus caressa la peau tirée et le pied se retira immédiatement, il enleva sa main et le pied revint. Le manège continua plusieurs minutes sous le regard aimant de Lily.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? _Demanda Severus, émerveillé._

\- Non, il est doux.

Severus se pencha pour embrasser le pied de son fils à travers la peau tendue du ventre de Lily, une bouffée d'amour le frappa en plein cœur.

\- Gabriel… Papa t'aime !

Son fils lui répondit avec un dernier coup de pied et Severus remonta embrasser sa femme.

HP HP HP HP

Aux yeux de Severus, la scène était magnifique, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il en avait pris une photo. Lily qui dormait peu la nuit puisqu'elle ne savait plus comment se positionner pour dormir c'était endormie sur le canapé. Eliz s'était également assoupie sur les genoux de Lily avec une main sur son ventre, essayant de sentir son neveu, Lucy qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa sœur serait la seule à avoir un oreiller aussi confortable s'était blottis contre Lily et avait posé son doudou sur le haut du ventre rond.

Severus retourna à sa lettre, c'était une réponse pour Éloïse Beaulitron, il avait toujours gardé contact avec son ancienne Directrice d'école Supérieure de Potion, elle lui demandait où en était l'avancée de ses recherches. Severus l'informa qu'il était sur le point de régler un problème majeur dans les effets secondaires de la potion Tue-Loup, les douleurs après la nuit de pleine lune étaient souvent un calvaire et Remus Lupin lui avait dit que la dernière dose l'avait laissé seulement courbaturer. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il venait également d'apprendre que sa potion contre la pneumonie magique pourrait bientôt n'être plus une potion expérimentale mais bien une potion curative tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. Et mieux encore, elle ne permettrait pas seulement la guérison des pneumonies magiques mais bien d'une grande partie des maladies pulmonaires ! Si la potion était acceptée au prochain comité des Langues de Plombs, Severus pourrait la vendre à Ste Mangouste pour que les patients se tournent vers eux. Ce qui serait un gain de temps pour lui et sa mère puisque tous ses patients prenaient du temps et qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'occuper d'un petit garçon, son fils.

Severus sortit sa montre astrologique et comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, il se demanda quand Lily accoucherait. Et comme chaque fois, les aiguilles tournèrent sans jamais s'arrêter. Severus ne voulait pas vraiment savoir la réponse, il voulait garder une part de mystère, et la montre le savait…

HP HP HP HP

Lily avait couvé neuf mois, pas un jour de plus, pas un jour de moins. Elle avait été une mère épanouie malgré la fatigue et les pieds enflés. Severus avait été présent autant que possible, prenant soin de sa femme au quotidien, peut-être même un peu trop selon elle.

\- Severus ! Severus ! Réveille-toi !

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, cela faisait pourtant à peine une heure qu'il était endormi mais son esprit était en alerte. Il bondit hors de lit en voyant immédiatement le problème, Lily avait perdu les eaux !

\- Je… heu… vais chercher les Médicomages !

Severus partit presque en courant, alertant par la même occasion toute la maison. Lily se demanda avec amusement quand Severus se rendrait compte qu'il était en boxer, et même si elle avait des douleurs à intervalle régulières, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son mari. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit apparaître Eileen et Thomas dans l'encadrement de la porte que Severus n'avait pas refermée.

Ils prirent le temps de la rassurer en attendant que Severus revienne quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du médicomage mais aussi d'Eliz qui souriait à pleine dent, bien qu'une légère inquiétude planait au fond de son regard.

\- Il a pris son temps le petit bonhomme, mais je sentais qu'il allait arriver ce soir… _Fit calmement le médicomage en installant son matériel._

Lily eut le droit au plus merveilleux des accouchements, elle eut un mal malgré les antidouleurs mais tout se passa si rapidement qu'elle se demanda à quel moment exactement on lui avait déposé son bébé dans les bras. Il était tellement parfait…

Elle voyait à peine le médicomage les sourcils froncés, lançant plusieurs sortilèges sur leur enfant, sur Gabriel. Elle ne faisait que le regarder. Il avait papillonné des yeux, assez pour qu'elle voie de magnifiques yeux verts, il avait la même petite fossette sur la joue qu'elle, mais il avait les cheveux noirs et raides de son père ainsi que les mêmes mains, des doigts longs et fins, des doigts de potionniste. Ce qui lui était unique, c'était l'étrange tache de peau marron clair qui lui recouchait une partie de l'épaule. Lily vit les doigts de Severus passer son champ de vision pour toucher la marque.

\- Ce n'est qu'une tache de naissance. _Affirma le Médicomage qui venait de faire toutes les vérifications nécessaires pour en être certain._ Un beau bébé de 3kg124 en pleine forme !

Gabriel Harry Snape-Prince venait de naître en cette nuit du 31 Juillet 1982

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçu ? ;)

En tout cas, pour moi, il manque un petit quelque chose à cette fic, je voulais faire un réel bon dans le temps pour avoir l'après plusieurs années plus tard. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé (il y a plusieurs semaines déjà) de faire un ou deux chapitres Bonus en grande partie concentrée sur Harry. Je sais de quoi je vais y parler, ça sera des tranches de vies un peu comme ici, par forcement de grand texte mais parlant d'Harry et du monde dans lequel il grandit. Il n'y aura rien d'énorme, mais tout comme moi, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advient de Gabriel et de comment il grandira et soyez certain que cela ne ressemblera à rien de commun pour ce petit être exceptionnel et étrange !

C'est pour cette raison que je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre Bonus ! Qu'il y en ait un ou deux, je posterais également par la suite une fiche explicative sur tout ce que j'ai pu envisagé dans cette fic à un moment donné et sur des petites choses que j'ai mise ici et là. Je vous incite donc à vraiment me poser des questions qui n'ont pas eue de réponses jusqu'ici pour les avoir par la suite ! Même si je ne l'écris pas dans les Bonus, je le dirai après ! Je vous y écrirai par exemple que : Aviez-vous remarqué que le titre de mes chapitres commençaient tous par un « L » ? Ce n'était pas voulu dès le début de la fic, mais après seulement cinq chapitre, j'ai remarqué ce détail et j'ai voulu me lancé le défis de continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin ^^

Et pour éviter de vous faire écrire pour rien, je peux déjà vous dire que l'on apprendra avec qui Harry sera en couple, on entendra parler de tous les Infinis sans exception, de leurs métiers et de leur famille. Nous aurons des nouvelles également des Maraudeurs même si on ne fera qu'en parler rapidement au détour d'un paragraphe ! S'il y a d'autres personnes qu'eux, ou une chose que vous voulez vraiment vraiment savoir, demandez ici ! ;)

A la semaine prochaine et encore merci !


	48. Les Bonus

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila pour le chapitre Bonus, je préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres ! J'ai tout mis ici, des tranches de vies. Je voulais pas tout balancer ici alors j'ai fais mon possible pour que cela ne soit pas trop mal !

Pour répondre à une majorité d'entre vous, dont **Hitori** qui s'est imaginé monts et merveilles avec la tache de naissance de Gabriel, cette tache représente le sortilège qu'Harry reçoit en tant que spectre de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la bataille ! Quand Severus voit Harry avant qu'il ne parte, il peut effectivement voir une marque noire sortir du t-shirt d'Harry, cette marque est restée dans sa seconde vie... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la marque d'Harry est un rond d'environ 10cm (quand il est enfant puisque quand il grandit la marque grandit et marque quasiment tout l'avant de son bras) d'où des marques en formes d'éclairs sortent.

Je voulais également faire une petite précision, Sesyl m'a fait remarqué qu'elle avait l'impression que j'étais parti sur le fait qu'Harry était un garçon et donc que son âme en était forcement un. C'est une question assez compliqué à aborder et je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir de débat aujourd'hui et ici. Pour moi, l'âme n'a pas de sexe, c'est une âme. Harry aurait très bien pu se réincarner dans un corps de fille et être vraiment une fille. C'est juste que pour moi cela devait être ainsi, le premier enfant de Severus et Lily serait un garçon et ce premier enfant serait l'âme d'Harry. Ni plus ni moins ! ;)

 **Lassa** : C'est un peu cruelle ton histoire ! On a toujours envie de savoir la suite ! Il va réellement falloir que tu trouves un endroit ici ou ailleurs pour poster ça ! J'aime bien les bashing Dumby en plus :)

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment ! On se retrouve en bas de ce Bonus ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les Bonus**

Gabriel était un petit garçon très câlin et avec un grand besoin d'attention, il ne pleurait pas souvent mais il recherchait autant que possible le contact de ses parents et une fois qu'ils l'avaient dans leur bras, il s'accrochait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Flaeme qui avait été présent à la naissance de Gabriel ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois, il avait enfin retrouvé son Maître. Severus et Lily ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient retrouvés Flaeme sur le bord de son berceau, chantonnant joyeusement pour endormir l'enfant ou même pour communiquer avec lui, et le plus amusant était que Gabriel semblait lui répondre et de longues conversations pouvaient s'en suivre.

Le petit garçon avait une petite bouille d'ange, personne ne lui résistait, encore moins ses nombreux oncles et tantes ainsi que ses grands-parents et son arrière grand-mère. Et même quand Severus et Lily déménagèrent dans leur maison sur l'île des Infinis, environ trois mois après la naissance de Gabriel, la cheminée avait dû être rapidement raccordée au réseau de cheminette pour que tous puissent venir voir la petite famille.

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec Gabriel, personne n'arrivait à comprendre réellement quoi, mais ils étaient attirés par lui. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de dix mois essayant de faire ses premiers pas sur le terrain de Quidditch des Infinis Games, Gabriel était suivi de Neville, Luna et Emma qui essayaient de lui montrer comment faire. Les quatre enfants étaient inséparables et n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour faire toutes sortes de bêtises.

Jusqu'au jour où arriva ce qui aurait pu être très dangereux pour les quatre enfants. Les quatre petits diables jouaient joyeusement dehors, Mathilde avait apporté les sept nouveaux coffres de balles de Quidditch et les cinq de Quodpot et alors que les Infinis discutaient de l'endroit le plus adapté pour les entreposer, deux coffres de Quidditch s'ouvrirent soudainement, dévoilant des Cognards avides de sortir de leurs lanières. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, toutes les lanières sautèrent et les balles s'envolèrent très haut dans le ciel avant de foncer droit vers le sol.

Les enfants prirent peur et se mirent à pleurer alors que leurs parents couraient vers eux pour les protéger pendant que les autres attrapaient les balles pour les remettre dans leur coffre. Personne ne sut que Gabriel venait tout juste de faire sa première démonstration de magie accidentelle, la seule chose qui était sûre c'était qu'un d'eux était le fautif mais ils ne surent jamais lequel. Depuis, les balles de Quidditch et tout autre objet potentiellement dangereux étaient éloignés de la bande de terreur en couche-culotte qui se formait.

HP HP HP HP

Severus était assis à son bureau, surveillant Gabriel d'un œil et peaufinant une toute nouvelle potion de l'autre quand son regard fut attiré par un objet qui semblait voler tout seul. Son Ordre de Merlin 1re Classe lévitait en bougeant tout doucement pour atterrir dans les mains de Gabriel. L'enfant ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre le métal dans sa bouche et mordiller le contour de la médaille.

Severus hésitait à rire de la situation ou féliciter Gabriel pour cet acte de magie à un si jeune âge ! Il se leva donc tout en prenant une fiole qu'il gardait toujours dans sa veste, surtout depuis que Gabriel montrait des signes de douleurs à cause de ses dents.

\- Gabriel… Je sais que tu adores cette médaille et qu'elle te revient plus à toi qu'à moi, mais la potion te soulagera bien mieux…

Gabriel regarda son père et éclata d'un rire joyeux, Severus ne sut si son fils l'avait compris ou non, mais l'enfant relâcha l'Ordre de Merlin et ouvrit la bouche pour avoir le droit d'être soulagé de ses picotements douloureux.

HP HP HP HP

Aujourd'hui, les Infinis fêtaient l'anniversaire de Gabriel et Neville. Cela faisait un mois que les Infinis Games avaient ouvert, un mois qu'ils croulaient sous les demandes de Portoloin pour pouvoir venir et les réservations de salles de jeux. Sans oublier les sorciers habitant au plus proche des rivages des continents voisins qui pouvaient transplaner directement ici.

Mais l'heure était à la fête d'anniversaire et non aux réjouissances de la notoriété grandissante des Infinis Games. Gabriel avait un an et Neville en avait eu trois la veille. Malgré leur différence d'âge, les enfants s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, c'était toujours adorable de voir Neville essayant d'aider Gabriel à marcher tout seul.

Il y avait un gâteau devant chaque enfant, un au chocolat et un à la fraise. Neville avait déjà soufflé ses trois bougies alors que Gabriel semblait encore se demander ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi tout le monde venait de chanter ou plutôt hurler une chanson dont il n'avait pas compris les paroles.

Ce fut à cet instant que Neville fit son premier acte de magie, du moins, que ses parents virent. Un des très nombreux cadeaux se trouvant sur une table non loin d'eux s'éleva légèrement et vint voler vers lui, manquant de peu d'atterrir sur le gâteau. Au lieu de le gronder, tout le monde applaudit joyeusement, le premier acte de magie d'un enfant était toujours fêté.

Franck avait hâte de dire à sa mère que Neville avait démontré son premier acte de magie, elle n'avait de cesse de lui dire que son fils semblait être un Cracmol et Franck et Alice détestaient ça. Et puis qu'importe si cela avait été vrai, Neville n'en serait pas moins resté leur fils ! Ce n'était pas parce que les Londubat faisaient souvent de la magie aux alentours de deux ans que leur fils devait faire de même ! Plus les années passaient et plus le couple limitait ses interactions avec la famille Londubat, entre Augusta qui faisait peur à Neville et le rabaissait sans cesse en lui reprochant de ne toujours pas avoir fait de magie et son oncle qui avait volontairement mis en danger Neville pour le pousser à faire de la magie, Franck en avait plus qu'assez et avait décidé de ne voir sa famille que le minimum requit.

Et pendant que tout le monde regardait et applaudissait Neville en félicitant chaudement le garçon qui lui-même applaudissait et semblait rayonner de bonheur, Gabriel profita du manque d'attention autour de lui pour éteindre magiquement la bougie et mordre dans le gâteau qui semblait si délicieux à ses yeux.

Ce fut le fou rire d'Eileen qui lui valut plusieurs regards curieux avant de tourner la tête vers ce qui semblait la faire rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde riait à pleins poumons alors que Lily éloignait le gâteau que Gabriel mordait à pleine dent dans une succulente fraise, son menton recouvert de gelée de fraise.

Severus laissa tomber l'idée de faire souffler une nouvelle fois la bougie à Harry, coupa finalement le gâteau. Il mit dans une assiette la part que Gabriel avait mordue et la donna à son fils.

\- Du coup, on va dire que c'est ta part… _Fit-il avec amusement._

Gabriel fut heureux d'avoir une part de gâteau et ne se priva pas pour mordre à nouveau dedans tout en poussant un maximum de gâteau dans sa bouche déjà pleine.

\- Tiens, prends cuillère ! _Fit Lucy du haut de ses quatre ans en tendant une cuillère à son neveu._

L'enfant tourna la tête pour regarder Lucy, puis attrapa la cuillère en se moquant éperdument d'avoir la main pleine de gâteau. Il babilla ce qui était pour lui un merci et plongea sa cuillère dans ce qui était à présent une purée de gâteau ne ressemblant plus à rien, outre les quelques fraises presque entières ici et là.

\- Vu ses manières, un futur Gryffondor…

\- Hey ! _S'exclamèrent Lily, Eliz et Franck._

Tous les autres riaient d'amusement à la remarque de Regulus, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient parié sur la répartition de leurs enfants, bien que la plupart fussent encore en couche-culotte et que dans le fond, ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire tant que leurs enfants étaient heureux.

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que Gabriel lui gardera une place à côté de lui pendant les repas…

Regulus tourna la tête pour voir sa petite Emma superposer ses deux parts de gâteaux l'une sur l'autre et croquer dedans sans aucune douceur, en faisant retomber une bonne partie dans son assiette et sur sa belle petite robe bleue.

\- Mais j'espère bien ! Ton fils a intérêt à être un véritable Gentleman avec ma petite Emma ! _Répondit Regulus avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait._

HP HP HP HP

\- Papa ! Peuplé ! Hitoir !

Severus était surpris, la journée avait été longue pour Gabriel, il avait fêté ses deux ans et s'était amusé avec ses nouveaux jouets et ses amis. Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande une histoire ce soir, alors qu'il devait être fatigué de n'avoir pas voulu faire la sieste. Mais le fait d'être chez ses grands-parents excitait toujours Gabriel qui était heureux de dormir dans un petit lit installé dans la chambre de ses parents.

Alors que son père abdiquait pour une histoire, Gabriel se leva de son lit, tout heureux. Severus fut surpris de voir son fils se diriger vers le lit et non d'aller prendre son petit sac à dos avec des animaux bougeant dessus, sac dans lequel lui et Lily mettaient toujours les jouets et livres préférés de Gabriel quand ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Le petit garçon souleva le drap qui tombait presque jusqu'au sol, dérangeant par la même occasion Ombre qui s'était installé sous le lit pour être caché aux yeux de tous. Severus allait demander à son fils de revenir quand Gabriel qui s'était mis à plat ventre sortit un carnet d'écriture de sous le lit, puis un second, et encore un autre, et un autre… En tout, Gabriel sortit huit carnets de sous le lit de Severus. Il en prit trois avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre les autres, mais alors qu'il avançait vers son père, les cinq autres carnets le suivirent en volant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Avant même qu'il puisse se remettre de ses émotions, Severus se retrouva avec un carnet entre les mains, le chiffre un était écrit en gros dessus. Gabriel posa les autres sur le lit de ses parents, baissa son haut de pyjama qui était remonté et se réinstalla dans son lit non sans avoir caressé Flaeme qui s'était posé à son endroit préféré, sur la tête du lit de Gabriel, puis le garçon attendit sagement que son père lui lise une histoire.

Severus ne savait pas de quoi il était le plus impressionné, de la démonstration de magie de Gabriel, bien qu'il ait vu plusieurs choses au cours des derniers mois qui lui avait fait pensé qu'il lui jouait des tours quand lui et Lily avaient le dos tourné, où le fait qu'il reconnaissait l'écriture d'Harry dans les premiers mots qu'il vit.

\- Pas peurer, Papa ! Lire hitoir. _Fit doucement Gabriel avant de prendre son doudou tout contre lui et de sucer son pouce._

Ce fut d'une main tremblante que Severus s'essuya les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti couler le long de ses joues. Il n'avait jamais su que des livres se trouvaient là ! Il faisait toujours le ménage avec sa magie et il n'avait jamais pensé à regarder sous le lit, il n'y avait jamais rien mis ! Mais Harry, si. Severus se racla la gorge et essaya de se détendre, en vain, mais il commença tout de même à lire ce qu'avait écrit Harry d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

\- Je pense que tout a commencé le jour où les Dursley ont été obligés de m'emmener au Zoo pour l'anniversaire de Dudley…

HP HP HP HP

Gabriel reçut un violent coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fit s'écrouler au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes autant de douleur que d'incompréhension. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait été violent avec lui, et le petit garçon de quatre ans n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi le garçon devant lui l'avait frappé avec son pied ? Il ne le savait pas.

Lily et Severus regrettaient déjà d'être venus, ils ne savaient pas réellement à quoi ils s'étaient attendus en venant ici, mais certainement pas à ce que Gabriel se fasse frapper de la sorte.

Ils étaient dans la rue de Privet Drive, aujourd'hui, c'était la grande braderie du quartier. Lily le savait puisque ses parents lui avaient dit, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils étaient venu, ils voulaient qu'il y ait du monde et qu'ainsi, Pétunia ne puisse rien dire. Lily s'était presque attendue à tout, mais certainement pas au fait que Severus soit obligé de donner une potion calmante et contre la douleur à leur fils qui hoquetait toujours dans les bras de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? _Grogna méchamment Pétunia._

Lily écumait de rage, contre sa propre sœur mais également contre elle. Lily tout comme Severus, avait lu les livres qu'Harry leur avait laissés, elle avait vu comment sa sœur s'était occupée de son fils alors qu'elle avait perdu la vie en le protégeant. Ils en avaient été vert de rage, Severus avait su une partie de ces histoires, mais Harry avait édulcoré, et beaucoup ! Les Dursley avaient véritablement maltraité Harry ! Voir Gabriel recevoir un coup de pied de son cousin était comme un retour en arrière, dans une vie qui aurait pu arriver si tant de choses n'avaient pas changé. La décision de venir ici avait été totalement puérile, mais le couple Snape avait voulu narguer encore plus Pétunia en leur montrant la famille réellement parfaite qu'ils étaient, et aussi montrer à tout ce quartier qui avait pris Harry pour un délinquant, que le seul et unique futur reprit de justice ici était bien Dudley Dursley, vu comme ses parents l'élevaient.

\- Je me baladais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ton fils agresse violemment le mien !

\- Il n'a rien fait !

Pétunia comprit son erreur quand elle entendit le soudain silence accueillant sa déclaration. Tout le monde avait vu Dudley donner un coup de pied à Gabriel, tout ça parce que l'enfant n'avait pas voulu lui donner sa glace qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai également vu votre fils, Dudley, donner un coup de pied à cet enfant ! _S'insurgea une voisine de Pétunia._

\- Il devait avoir une bonne raison ! Sûrement pour se défendre ! _Grogna Vernon Dursley._

\- Se défendre de quoi ? De ne pas pouvoir lui voler la glace que je venais de lui donner ? Votre fils en a déjà eu trois et je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un s'il vous plaît ou un merci !

Le vendeur de glace n'était pas content, le petit brun était un enfant très poli et il pouvait dire qu'il y en avait peu ! L'enfant lui avait demandé une glace à la fraise avec le s'il te plaît qui va avec, et il l'avait remercié tout de suite après qu'il l'ait faite ! Il était justement en train de féliciter les parents pour cette éducation quand Dudley Dursley, du haut de ses six ans avait frappé l'enfant.

\- Je voulais annoncer de vive voix à ma sœur que j'étais enceinte d'un petit garçon qui est prévu pour Février, ainsi que lui présenter officiellement son seul et unique neveu, Gabriel ainsi que Severus, mon époux. Vu que tu n'as jamais répondu à une seule de mes lettres, j'ai pensé bêtement qu'au moins Gabriel méritait de voir son cousin et sa tante, mais vu l'accueil, je ne comprends que maintenant qu'il valait mieux rester dans ce silence sans violence !

Lily mentait partiellement, elle n'était absolument pas venue ici sans une arrière-pensée et bien qu'elle regrettait que Gabriel ait été une victime de son cousin, elle fut heureuse de voir tous les regards hostiles tournés vers sa sœur. Regards qui se firent encore plus dur après son discourt. Severus et Lily tournaient les talons quand le marchand de glace les arrêta de nouveau.

\- Attendez ! _Fit-il avant de tendre une nouvelle glace au petit garçon encore un peu sanglotant dans les bras de son père._ J'ai bien l'impression que tu n'as pas mangé ta glace !

Gabriel tendit sa petite main et attrapa le cornet, aidé par son père puisque l'enfant tremblait encore un peu.

\- Merci, Monsieur. _Répondit difficilement Gabriel._

Le marchand lui ébouriffa les cheveux et fondit devant ce charmant petit garçon aux yeux verts, comme tout le monde le regardant. Severus et Lily se dirigèrent vers une magnifique voiture qu'ils avaient louée spécialement pour cette journée, Severus ouvrit le coffre et posa Gabriel dedans avant de sortir une petite trousse qui avait l'air moldue mais qui ne l'était pas, et posa une compresse imbibée de potion, cela allait soulager Harry et faire disparaître plus rapidement le bleu qui s'était déjà formé. Tout le monde se détourna de la petite famille idyllique pour regarder une nouvelle fois la famille Dursley, puis tout le monde reprit ses activités. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était que dans cette petite ville où tout se savait, rien n'allait plus jamais être pareil pour les Dursley…

HP HP HP HP

\- Oh ! Pardon, Monsieur !

\- C'est pas grave, mon bonhomme ! Allez, retournez jouer !

Gabriel courut jusqu'à la salle de Virenvol, il fêtait aujourd'hui son cinquième anniversaire et Neville son septième et comme chaque année depuis leur trois ans, ils jouaient avec leurs amis dans les différentes salles des Infinis Games. Regulus et Tania les surveillaient, les Infinis se relayaient pour surveiller les enfants sans tous être là, sinon c'était différent pour eux d'avoir toujours l'impression d'être surveillé. Et le Virenvol était un jeu consistant à être sur un balai ne laissant les pieds des enfants qu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et le but était de se faire tomber les uns les autres, bien sûr, le sol était spécialement conçu pour que la chute ne soit pas douloureuse. Ainsi, Regulus et Tania, malgré la jambe handicapée de l'un et le manque de pouvoir magique de l'autre, pouvaient surveiller les enfants sans qu'ils ne risquent de se casser une jambe.

Et c'est en courant vers la salle de Virenvol que Neville avait percuté Sirius Black, bien trop occupé à jouer à celui qui arriverait le plus rapidement possible. Sirius croisa donc son frère, ils avaient gardés contact mais se voyaient tout de même peu, le passé était bien trop vivace pour Regulus, les blessures bien trop fraiches malgré les nombreuses années écoulées.

\- Bonjour, Sirius.

\- Regulus. _Salua également le jeune homme. On_ dirait que la famille va bien.

\- C'est exact. Et toi, Marlène et la petite Charlie ?

\- Parfaitement bien !

Regulus vit avec joie le visage de son frère s'éclairer, Sirius avait véritablement trouvé le bonheur avec Marlène McKinnon, et la petite fille qui venait d'avoir un an était la cerise sur le gâteau pour ce couple. Regulus ne se faisait que peu voir dans le monde sorcier, mais il en savait beaucoup, de par ses amis mais également de ses contacts. Il savait que Sirius était toujours très ami avec James Potter et Remus Lupin. Il savait également que James Potter avait pu retrouver l'usage total de son corps et surtout, de ses jambes. Regulus n'avait pas pu le rater puisque les trois hommes ne rataient pas un seul tournoi de Quidditch que les Infinis Games organisaient. Sans oublier que Remus Lupin, en plus d'avoir travaillé pendant trois ans avec Severus sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup et ensuite sur l'écriture d'un livre sur ladite potion, était un employé très serviable basé dans une petite boutique de Londres, vendant toutes sortes d'abonnements, Pass et Portoloin pour l'île des Infinis.

\- Je n'ai pas vu James Potter au dernier tournoi, j'espère qu'il va bien ?

\- Tristan était malade, il a préféré rester avec lui. Mais ils viendront pour le prochain tournoi.

\- Ah, tant mieux. Hors de question qu'on perde face aux Pays-Bas !

Sirius sourit, il aimait toujours ces discussions légères avec son frère, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de dramatique entre eux, comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment avoir une relation fraternelle. Regulus qui se faisait appeler par Lucy, s'excusa auprès de son frère et rejoignit les enfants déjà prêts à s'envoler. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa avec amusement qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour James Potter rater un match de Quidditch parce que son fils adoptif était malade, comme quoi, n'importe quel sorcier peut changer.

HP HP HP HP

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Severus de surveiller les petits monstres, son fils avait six ans et Severus n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa famille était tellement magnifique, lui et Lily étaient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, Gabriel était un petit garçon plein de surprise et adorable, et William, leur petit dernier de cinq mois, était plein de vie. Severus s'était fait accompagné de Pandora pour surveiller leurs enfants, car en plus de Lucy, Neville, Luna, Gabriel et Emma, c'était ajouté d'autres enfants aux fils des ans. Samuel les avait rejoints il y a deux ans de cela, Mathilde et Mark avaient voulu faire un enfant avant que Mathilde se lance réellement en politique. Joshua allait sur ses trois ans et ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Neville. Tania qui venait d'accoucher d'une petite Leah, i peine trois mois était une nouvelle fois enceinte, une grossesse non prévue qui les ravissaient malgré tout. D'ici quelques années, il leur faudrait être trois pour surveiller ces petits monstres ! Mais ils en étaient tous heureux !

\- Tu penses toujours à démissionner ? _Demanda Severus à Pandora._

\- Oui. C'est difficile de garder autant de secrets…

Severus comprenait, elle et lui s'étaient toujours tout dit à l'école, ils avaient élaboré beaucoup de choses tous les deux, ils se complétaient dans leurs façons de penser complètement différentes. Quand il butait sur un sujet, il venait toujours lui en parler, et cela finissait toujours par fonctionner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pandora aimait son métier, mais le silence l'entourant était un lourd fardeau pour elle. Mais Severus avait toujours tout fait pour que Pandora reste à son poste, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais elle l'avait tout de même écouté. Les Infinis avaient compris que Severus savait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'était passé, dans une autre vie, des choses qui se passaient réellement pour certaines personnes du monde magique.

Mais pour une fois, ce ne fut pas au tour de Severus de trouver une excuse pour que Pandora reste à son poste, puisqu'il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle avait été décéder quand Luna avait neuf ans, et Severus refusait de voir ce jour arriver. Gabriel vint à sa rescousse bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que son fils disait.

\- Tata ? _Fit Gabriel en s'approcha de Pandora en lui tendant une brochette de bonbons moldus qu'ils vendaient dans une boutique qu'ils venaient tout juste d'installer aux Infinis Games._ Pourquoi tu ne passes pas la porte ? _Demanda innocemment Gabriel._

\- La porte ? _Répéta Pandora, ne comprenant pas._

\- Oui, à ton travail ! La porte qui ne s'ouvre pas.

Severus regarda Gabriel avec les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur, il n'avait pas besoin de voir Pandora pour comprendre qu'une réminiscence de la vie d'Harry venait de faire surface, cela arrivait parfois, mais jamais personne n'en avait été témoin outre lui et Lily. Flaeme qui ne quittait jamais Gabriel bien longtemps se posa sur son épaule, renforçant ainsi le sérieux de ses paroles.

\- Comment sais-tu ça, Gabriel ?

L'enfant leva ses yeux verts vers les deux adultes, ils furent frappés par le sérieux qui en ressortait, ce n'était en aucun cas des yeux d'enfants, mais bien ceux d'un adulte parlant d'un sujet bien trop important pour ne pas être sérieux.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tout ça été arrivé là. _Fit pensivement Gabriel sans répondre à la question._ J'ai toujours eu tendance à croire qu'il avait été créé autour de toutes ces merveilles pour les protéger et non pour les entreposer.

Severus regarda Pandora, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que disait son fils, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait pas la dernière. Pandora était subjuguée par ce petit être, à présent, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Gabriel avait toujours eu l'air un peu spécial. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'était.

\- Comment de telles choses pouvaient déjà être là ? _Murmura Pandora, sachant déjà que de toute manière elle n'avait aucune réponse._

\- Comment de simples sorciers auraient pu créer de telles choses ?

Gabriel se retourna à l'appel de son prénom, Lucy voulait qu'il voit Neville faire des pirouettes sur son balai. Il allait partir quand Pandora le rattrapa doucement par le bras.

\- Comment faire pour ouvrir la porte ?

\- Le plus important n'est peut-être pas d'ouvrir la porte, mais avant tout de protéger ce qui s'y trouve.

Severus et Pandora virent clairement les yeux de Gabriel redevenir plus doux, plus innocent. Severus n'avait encore jamais su si Gabriel se souvenait de ces conversations bien trop adultes pour un enfant de son âge, dans le fond, il espérait que non, ainsi, cela préservait l'innocence de son fils. Mais il savait également que Gabriel était un être spécial, tout comme l'avait été Harry. Il ne le comprendrait jamais complètement mais il ferait de son mieux pour le protéger, bien qu'une voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'Harry le protégeait encore, à sa façon…

HP HP HP HP

Pétunia regardait son fils faire une colère de plus, la femme était lasse de tout cela, ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'elle aurait voulu élever son enfant. Dudley n'était pas un garçon bien élevé, elle le savait et les remarques des voisins ne faisaient qu'en attester.

Depuis la visite de sa sœur et de sa famille, Pétunia avait beaucoup réfléchi. Bien sûr qu'elle avait défendu son fils face à cette famille parfaite de monstres, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait été jalouse. Elle l'avait toujours été. Cette famille ainsi que les photos et récits de ses parents étaient également le vivace souvenir de ce qu'elle n'avait et n'aurait jamais, des pouvoirs magiques. Quand elle avait vu sa sœur avec celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme le gamin pauvre avec lequel elle traînait enfant, elle aurait pu s'en moquer, mais le gamin n'en était plus un. Il était grand et transpirait l'assurance et la confiance en soi. Il était fou amoureux de Lily, cela se voyait. Et à sa manière de tenir son fils entre les bras, il avait l'air d'être un bon père, bien plus que ne le serait jamais Vernon.

Sa jalousie maladive lui disait qu'évidemment, il fallait toujours que ce soit à Lily d'avoir la meilleure vie. Elle qu'elle avait pourtant insultée de monstre tant de fois qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Mais là, alors qu'elle regardait son fils se rouler par terre en criant qu'il voulait encore des sucreries, elle se demanda qui étaient les monstres. Ceux qui élevaient bien leurs enfants, leur apprenaient la politesse et le respect, ou ceux qui élevaient leurs enfants dans l'optique qu'ils pourraient tout avoir grâce à une bonne crise de colère et de pouvoir. Elle-même n'avait pas été élevée ainsi, mais Vernon et sa famille avaient toujours tout donné à Dudley, et elle avait laissé faire. Peut-être parce que c'était son fils, mais également parce qu'elle voulait qu'il ait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

Peut-être qu'au final, Pétunia avait eue bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

HP HP HP HP

Lily était partie pour trois jours dans le sud de la France, Severus était donc chargé de surveiller ses deux petits diablotins adorés. William faisait encore la sieste alors que Gabriel jouait tranquillement dans la pièce d'à côté. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… Severus n'entendait plus aucun bruit ! Et seuls ceux ayant déjà eu à s'occuper d'enfants pouvaient comprendre qu'un enfant silencieux était la pire crainte d'un parent !

Severus se leva aussi discrètement qu'il le put, s'approchant à pas de loup de la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir Gabriel lire un livre, mais le fait que ce livre rare qui était tout en haut de sa bibliothèque avait pu atterrir dans les mains de son fils, ça, c'était une surprise. Mais plus que tout autre chose, le fait était que Severus avait gardé ce livre uniquement parce qu'il était rare, parce qu'autrement, le livre lui était indéchiffrable ! Il avait beau avoir fait toutes les recherches possibles, demandé à Lily d'épier les langues qu'elle pût lire dans les différents pays qu'elle visitait ou encore utiliser bons nombre de sortilèges de traduction, rien n'y faisait ! Le livre semblait être écrit dans un langage oublié depuis bien longtemps.

Gabriel dut sentir qu'il était espionné car il se retourna soudainement et prit un air parfaitement innocent, l'ange dans toute sa splendeur. Il baragouina ce qui devait être des excuses mais que Severus ne comprit pas, puisque son fils parlait la langue des serpents…

\- Par Merlin ! _Souffla Severus, stupéfait_. Tu arrives à lire ce livre ?

\- Oui ! Répondit son fils, enfin dans une langue que Severus pouvait comprendre.

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Severus essaya de voir ce que Gabriel pouvait bien comprendre du livre, il était difficile pour l'enfant de lui expliquer avec exactitude mais apparemment cela parlait de créature magique, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait été fasciné par le livre !

Le soir même, Severus appela sa mère pour lui en parler. Comme il s'en doutait, sa famille avait un lien avec Salazar Serpentard, un très ancien lien, il n'était même pas vraiment d'une branche directe de la célèbre famille, mais cela avait peut-être suffi à faire de Gabriel un fourchelangue !

Severus se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela, Harry parlait fourchelangue, peut-être que le fait d'avoir parlé cette langue à un moment donné avait fait ressortir le gène que Gabriel avait au fond de lui. Pour Severus, il y avait peu de chance que William soit également fourchelangue. Une preuve de plus qu'Harry n'était jamais bien loin…

HP HP HP HP

Severus entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, il se décida donc à lever sa carcasse de son lit. La soirée avait été longue, Lily venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, et d'une fille cette fois-ci. Ils avaient décidé de fêter ça toute la nuit, quoiqu'en y pensant, la fête n'aurait pas été moins joyeuse si cela avait été un troisième garçon. Mais peut-être que ce qu'on dit est vrai, passé trente ans, on ne se remet plus aussi facilement des soirées. Severus se demandait d'ailleurs comment Lily avait pu faire pour partir travailler ! Il était déjà neuf heures mais cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de dormir encore quelques heures de plus. Mais il était père de deux adorables garçons, et bientôt d'une petite fille, il se devait de se lever. Au moins pour être certain que la maison qu'il louait en Italie pour les deux semaines que durait le contrat de Lily, n'explose pas en un tas de cendre irrécupérable.

De plus, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Gabriel, il avait huit ans et c'était la première année qu'il allait passer ce jour loin de l'Angleterre et surtout, sans la présence de Lily. D'ailleurs, Severus ne doutait pas que Lily allait les contacter plusieurs fois dans la journée pour savoir si tout allait bien. Heureusement que Severus avait exploité l'idée qu'avaient eue les Maraudeurs dans l'un des livres d'Harry, un miroir à double sens, une sorte de téléphone mais avec les images. Les Infinis en avaient d'ailleurs mis dans toutes les salles des Infinis Games et même dans leurs maisons, la commercialisation des miroirs à double sens avait commencé il y a de cela trois ans, Severus n'avait jamais pensé les sorciers trop faignants pour en créer eux-mêmes…

\- Alors les garçons, vous n'êtes pas venu me réveiller ? _Demanda Severus en descendant les escaliers pour retrouver ses fils jouant avec leurs petits trains._ Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes debout ?

\- Une heure ! _Répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules._ On ne voulait pas te réveiller. William avait faim.

Severus récupéra son second fils qui arrivait vers lui en courant, voyant au passage deux bols posés sur le coin de l'évier. Gabriel était vraiment un enfant et un grand frère formidable.

\- Mais c'est ton anniversaire mon grand ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Gabriel prit le temps de la réflexion, habituellement, la question ne se posait pas, il jouait quasiment toute la journée avec ses amis sur l'île des Infinis Games. Pas que cela changeait réellement de leur week-end habituel en réalité, mais c'était ce qu'adorait fait Gabriel le plus au monde, être avec ses amis et sa famille et jouer. Le garçon regarda son frère pendant quelques minutes, comme d'habitude, il voulait trouver quelque chose que Will pourrait faire avec lui, sinon cela n'aurait aucun intérêt !

\- Et si on jouait à WizzPaint pour enfant ? _Demanda Gabriel._

Severus embrassa son fils sur la tempe, il était à la fois fier et difficile d'entendre son fils demander plus qu'ordonner. N'importe quel parent aimerait voir son fils ainsi, mais pas Severus et Lily, parce qu'eux savaient ce que cachait ce comportement, bien qu'il était inconscient dans l'esprit de Gabriel. La peur de l'abandon, la peur de décevoir, la peur de mal faire, la peur d'être de nouveau Harry, le petit sorcier que l'on enferme dans son placard pour le punir d'exister. Severus serra fortement ses deux fils contre lui, bien que Gabriel se soit fait plus distant depuis la naissance de William, ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas par envie mais plutôt pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, son besoin d'amour. Severus et Lily avaient donc tout fait pour que leur premier fils ne s'éloigne pas d'eux, il avait tout autant le droit à de l'amour que William.

\- Alors, allez mettre vos chaussures et vos chapeaux ! Je prends un café et j'arrive avec les baguettes !

Les Infinis avaient adapté le WizzPaint pour les enfants ne pratiquant pas encore la magie, il suffisait simplement de viser la cible et d'agiter la baguette. Un sortilège aléatoire était lancé et colorait l'adversaire ou lui versait diverses choses plus ou moins agréables sur le corps. Il existait plusieurs sortes de baguettes pour différents effets voulus, certains enfants n'aimant absolument pas recevoir de l'eau ou de la mousse sur le corps alors que d'autres adoraient ça. Et pour les enfants aussi petits que William, visant très mal, ils avaient également créé une baguette spéciale qui permettait au sort de toucher une cible dans un rayon d'un mettre cinquante autour de l'endroit visé.

Les enfants qui avaient courus jusqu'à leur chambre en criant de joie revinrent tout aussi rapidement avec leur casquette et mirent leur chaussure. Severus avala son café et prit le temps de protéger ses enfants du soleil avec un baume de son cru, puis ils sortirent tous les trois pour une matinée à se courir après dans le grand jardin. Les enfants avaient un grand avantage, Flaeme déconcentrait souvent Severus pour que les petits démons sur patte puissent lui lancer plusieurs sortilèges. Pas qu'il était mauvais joueur, mais tout de même ! Severus les força à faire plusieurs arrêts, pour parler avec Lily qui avait appelé deux fois dans la matinée mais aussi pour boire et faire pipi. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et s'endormirent tous les trois sans même avoir vu le sommeil venir. Ce fut Lily qui les réveilla trois heures plus tard en revenant de son travail, elle avait tout fait pour débaucher le plus tôt possible aujourd'hui, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait commencé aux aurores.

\- Severus…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure aux oreilles du père de famille, mais il l'entendit malgré son sommeil brumeux. Il sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes, puis une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es tellement beau avec tes cheveux jaunes, mon petit poussin…

Là, il put clairement entendre le ton moqueur de sa femme. Si seulement le réveil n'était pas aussi difficile… La main quitta ses cheveux et pendant quelques minutes, il pensa avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un appareil photo se fit entendre. Il grogna de mécontentement, encore une photo ridicule de lui qui serait affiché à la vue de tous dans leur salon ! Ce ne fut que quand il bougea légèrement qu'il sentit deux poids sur son torse, ses deux fils avaient l'air bien installés !

\- Le réveil est difficile ? _Demanda Lily avec amusement._

\- Sorcière !

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, il y a plus de vingt ans de cela…

Severus ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait William bouger. Il avait beau s'être préparé mentalement à entendre le cri de joie de son fils, le cri n'en fut pas moins strident à ses oreilles.

\- Mamaaaaannnnn ! Gabiel ! Gabiel ! Maman est là !

Forcement, Gabriel ne put que se réveiller aux cris de son frère, il se releva, libérant ainsi la poitrine de son père qui sentit immédiatement la différence, puis vint entourer le cou de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin post sieste.

-… gade maman ! euveu beu !

\- Cheveux bleus.

\- euveu bleu ! _Répéta William bien trop excité pour prêter attention à ce qu'il disait._

\- J'ai un gâteau pour un certain Gabriel dont ça serait l'anniversaire, tu sais où il est, William ?

\- Gabiel là ! _Fit le petit garçon tout heureux alors que Gabriel relevait soudainement la tête, plus du tout endormit._

\- Un gâteau ? _Demanda-t-il presque surpris._

\- Bien sûr ! C'est ton anniversaire et on ne fête pas un anniversaire sans gâteau ! Mais pour ça… Il faut que tout le monde soit réveillé !

Bien que Severus ne vit pas le sourire machiavélique de son épouse, il l'entendit parfaitement bien dans sa voix et sa conviction fut renforcée quand il sentit le poids de ses deux fils être reposé sur le canapé. Quatre mains se posèrent sur son torse pour le secouer.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Maman a apporté un gâteau !

\- Papa ! Papa ! Éveille-toi ! Maman gâteau ! _Répéta William._

Severus rendit les armes et se leva non sans soulever ses deux fils et leur mettre la tête en bas pour se venger de se réveille bien trop bruyant à son gout !

Ils s'installèrent tous à table pour goûter et finir de se réveiller pour l'un d'entre eux. Une fois les bougies soufflées, le gâteau mangé et le réveil effectué, ils allèrent tous dans la piscine. Le soir venu, Lily et Severus qui avaient couché William depuis un petit moment maintenant, vinrent souhaiter une bonne nuit à Gabriel.

\- J'espère que tu as aimé cette journée ? _Demanda Lily, inquiète d'avoir séparé pour son anniversaire Gabriel de ses amis pour la première fois._

\- C'était génial ! On pourra montrer la photo à Tata Eliz samedi ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, il ne lui resterait donc plus une seule once de dignité, pas qui lui en restait beaucoup de toute manière…

\- Bien sûr, tu lui montreras samedi, avant le match.

Gabriel était tout heureux, c'était la première année qu'Eliz jouait en tant que joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch, c'était une talentueuse batteuse et Gabriel allait pouvoir assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Lily avait accepté un travail en Italie, puisque la coupe aurait lieu ici cette année et qu'Eliz allait avoir le droit d'habiter avec eux les trois jours précédents le match, mais ça, Gabriel et William ne le savaient pas… Eliz viendrait elle-même réveiller ses neveux. George, son petit ami, devait les rejoindre vendredi soir, les enfants l'adoraient aussi.

HP HP HP HP

Pandora était devant la porte, elle ne cessait de penser à ce que voulait dire Gabriel... L'important n'était pas d'ouvrir la porte... Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, elle devait bien avouer que la colle d'un enfant de six ans l'avait scotché depuis déjà quatre années.

Elle s'était également renseignée sur le bâtiment, très peu d'informations ressortaient de ce qu'elle avait pu trouver. Mais elle avait bien vu qu'il manquait plusieurs informations de tailles, les papiers informant de l'arrivée des divers objets emblématiques du Département des Mystères. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été là, depuis le début, depuis la construction du bâtiment...

Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas accès à ces papiers-là, après tout, il y a bien une hiérarchie inter-Langue de Plomb, elle était assez bien gradée mais pas encore en haut du panier.

Elle toucha encore une fois la poignée de la porte, elle ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir, elle le savait... Le plus important n'est pas d'ouvrir la porte. Alors quel était le plus important ? Était-ce ce qu'avait dit Gabriel, protéger la porte ? Si personne ne pouvait ouvrir cette porte, peut-être y avait-il une bonne raison ?

Pandora avait bien envie de se frapper la tête contre la porte, des années qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'un gosse de six ans lui avait dit !

Sans aucune grâce, elle s'écroula presque sur la porte, elle avait envie de hurler de rage. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Un bruit venant de la porte lui fit relever la tête qu'elle avait posée dessus. On aurait dit un battement de cœur, rapide et régulier, comme celui d'un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Le battement avait quelque chose de magique à entendre, il était envoûtant. Elle glissa ses doigts presque tendrement sur le bois fin de la porte inviolable. Cela lui rappelait Luna, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de profiter de cette grossesse, mais si elle avait pu, elle savait qu'elle aurait passé ses journées à écouter le battement rapide de son petit cœur. Elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à avoir un deuxième enfant malgré le fait d'avoir essayé depuis la naissance même de Luna, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais la chance d'entendre les battements de cœur d'un enfant qu'elle porterait.

\- Je te protégerai... _Promit-elle dans un souffle._

La porte s'illumina d'une douce lumière blanche et entoura le corps de Pandora. La jeune femme n'avait rien vu, mais elle sentit une étrange chaleur provenir du plus profond de son être, comme un doux remerciement. Pendant un instant, elle pensa que son étrange neveu Gabriel avait eu raison d'elle et que tout comme lui, elle voyait des signes là où il n'y en avait pas. Elle se releva en riant doucement, caressa une dernière fois le bois parfait de la porte et se détourna pour partir.

HP HP HP HP

Neuf mois plus tard, un petit Thomas venait au monde, personne ne sut jamais que les pouvoirs de cette pièce qu'aucun sorcier n'arrivait à ouvrir avaient une nouvelle fois fait leurs effets.

Le plus important n'était pas d'ouvrir la porte, mais personne ne voulait le comprendre. L'esprit humain était parfois si étriqué, seul un être pouvait le comprendre, mais il avait actuellement dix ans et jouait presque avec insouciance avec ses amis, son frère et sa sœur.

HP HP HP HP

Sirius Black avait bien changé depuis ses années à Poudlard. Accompagnés de Remus Lupin, ils allaient actuellement à l'orphelinat qu'avait créé leur ami James. L'orphelinat comptait une dizaine d'enfants qu'ils allaient emmener sur l'île des Infinis, James avait réussi à avoir un prix de groupe à l'année pour les Infinis Games, de plus, les Infinis avaient invité les enfants et le personnel de l'orphelinat à manger dans le tout nouveau restaurant créer juste à côté du complexe de loisir.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient bien changé depuis leur renvoi temporaire qui leur avait finalement fait le plus grand bien. L'envie de carrière d'Auror, l'envie de reconnaissance et de célébrité était bien loin dans leurs esprits, ils en avaient trop vu pour aspirer à cela. James avait bien assez d'argent pour vivre sans travailler et financer une partie du personnel de son établissement, il lui fallait trouver des donateurs mais ce n'était pas si difficile qu'il l'avait pensé de prime abord.

Sirius avait reçu une partie de son héritage grâce à Regulus, son frère n'avait pas été obligé de lui donner de l'argent, après tout, il avait été renié et déshérité comme la coutume le voulait, assurant ainsi qu'il n'aurait rien. Son père avait signé les papiers de déshéritement juste avant sa mort, Regulus n'étant pas mort, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de voir l'héritage des Black perdu dans les coffres du Ministère. Sirius faisait donc fructifier son héritage pour pouvoir en vivre, et il aidait à l'orphelinat quand il n'était pas occupé avec ses devoirs familiaux.

Quant à Remus, il travaillait avec Severus Snape sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup, enfin, travailler était un bien grand mot selon lui. Remus ne faisait que boire la potion Tue-Loup améliorée par Severus et devait lui dire le lendemain l'effet qu'elle avait eu. L'homme lui avait également trouvé un travail dans une petite boutique des Infinis Games sur le Chemin de Traverse, boutique qui fermait quelques heures plus tôt les nuits de pleine lune ainsi que toute la journée du lendemain.

Le lycanthrope n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse trouver un employeur et encore moins en Severus Snape, le garçon que ses amis avaient harcelé avec plaisir sans aucune autre raison que la jalousie. Mais ce temps-là était fini, ses amis avaient arrêté tout récemment le suivi Psychomagique et Severus Snape prouvait une fois de plus qu'il était plus mature qu'eux tous en pardonnant ce qu'eux n'auraient jamais pardonné.

Le traître de la bande était toujours à Ste Mangouste, recevant seulement la visite de sa mère ainsi qu'une fois par mois, celle de Remus. Il n'avait pas pu abandonner celui qui fit un jour son ami...

HP HP HP HP

Gabriel se tenait bien droit, il poussait son chariot où une grosse malle avec ses initiales était posée. Il n'avait aucun animal en vue, pas qu'il n'en emportait pas, mais Flaeme était bien trop hors du commun pour être vu par les moldus, ils passaient peut-être sur les diverses chouettes, hibou et crapaud, mais sûrement pas sur un phénix. Pas que Flaeme accepte de se laisser enfermer en cage de toute manière.

Le jeune garçon était entouré de ses parents, de son frère William et de sa sœur, Helen. Lily avait tenu à ce qu'ils arrivent du côté moldu, au moins pour cette première fois, elle voulait que Gabriel ressente la même excitation qu'elle avait eue en venant ici la première fois, la crainte de passer le mur et la joie de voir enfin le Poudlard Express.

Comme prévu, tous les Infinis étaient là à les attendre, sauf Mathilde qui à cause de son tout nouveau statut de Ministre de la Magie provoquerait bien trop de mouvement de foule.

Neville entrait en troisième année à Gryffondor et Luna en deuxième année à Serdaigle, les deux sorciers n'avaient fait qu'envoyer des hiboux à leurs amis pour leur décrire tout ce qu'ils faisaient à Poudlard. Gabriel et Emma allaient faire leur première rentrée, et avaient hâte de voir si Poudlard était aussi beau que ce que leurs parents, Luna et Neville leur avaient dit.

Après une dernière promesse d'écrire régulièrement et d'utiliser le miroir à double sens de temps en temps pour son petit frère et sa petite sœur, Gabriel partit pour de nouvelles aventures…

HP HP HP HP

La vie à Poudlard était merveilleuse, Gabriel devait parfois subir les regards de ses camarades mais il avait l'habitude. Son père faisait toujours tourner les têtes pendant qu'ils sortaient, il était normal qu'un grand Maître en Potion tel que lui attire les regards, après tout, il avait créé et amélioré de nombreuses potions, il avait également écrit plus d'une dizaine de livres, certains qui serait même étudiés à Poudlard !

Mais son père était aussi connu pour être celui qui avait tué Tom Jedusor. Gabriel savait que son père n'avait pas vraiment tué Voldemort, il en avait la sensation, au plus profond de son être, mais il savait également que son père y avait grandement contribué et qu'il avait amplement mérité tous ces honneurs et ce respect.

Sans oublier que Severus Snape était l'un des créateurs des Infinis Games, et après dix années d'ouvertures, tout le monde connaissait ce complexe de loisir sorcier qui était devenu incontournable pour tous sorciers de tous pays ! Au fil de ses années à Poudlard, Gabriel verrait des élèves l'approcher pour lui demander des détails sur une nouveauté aux Infinis Games, surtout quand le LaserWizz sortit, quand il était en deuxième année, mais son père lui avait appris à ignorer ce genre de personnes, ainsi, elles partaient d'elles-mêmes.

Chaque année, Gabriel assistait à la fameuse semaine de WizzPaint, une tradition qu'avait lancée ses parents et ses oncles et tantes, une semaine où tous les septièmes années recevaient un sortilège pour qu'ils ne puissent pas retirer tous maléfices corporels bénins reçus. Les élèves passaient leurs examens de fin d'année dans des tenues complètement ridicules avant de faire une magnifique photo où toutes les maisons étaient enfin réunies. Une fierté sans nom s'emparait toujours de Gabriel quand il voyait ces photos et ces élèves jouer sans penser à mal. La guerre était finie, depuis longtemps maintenant, et la paix était reposante…

Gabriel ne comprenait pas toujours les sentiments et sensations qu'il avait, c'était comme une autre vie qui était au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il savait sans réellement s'en rappeler. Mais le sentiment le plus fort auquel il dut faire face fut la surprise de voir Ginny Weasley sortir avec Dean Thomas. Il ne connaissait que peu Ginny Weasley, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans la même maison. Mais un lien semblait avoir été là, entre lui et la Gryffondor.

Quand Gabriel retrouva la jeune fille embrasser le Gryffondor dans un coin de la salle commune, Luna était là, comme d'habitude. Personne ne faisait plus attention aux élèves des autres maisons venant dans leurs salles communes, prouvant ainsi que la coalition des maisons était parfaite, même les Serpentards n'avaient plus mauvaise réputation.

\- Il est plus facile de tourner la page quand on voit l'autre faire sa vie. C'est mieux que de l'aimer alors qu'elle perd la vie…

Gabriel n'aimait pas Ginny Weasley, mais il savait que Luna avait raison, elle avait toujours su, un peu comme lui.

\- Elle n'a jamais été faite pour moi.

\- Non. Mais c'était tout de même une histoire importante. Cela devait arriver.

Gabriel hocha la tête, il savait que cet étrange lien entre Ginevra Weasley et lui devait se briser, et ce fut le cas à cet instant, ce fut comme s'il était de nouveau libre de vivre sa vie, de faire ce qu'il voulait, d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu as toujours su ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant toujours les deux Gryffondors de cinquième année s'embrasser goulument._

\- Je crois, oui.

Gabriel prit son fameux courage Gryffondorien en main et serra timidement la main de Luna dans la sienne.

\- On est un peu pareil alors…

Luna serra sa main en retour, son regard s'éclaira. Gabriel pensa soudainement que Luna était bien plus rayonnante dans cette vie que dans l'autre, sûrement dût au fait que sa mère n'était pas décédée. Cette pensée s'évanouit presque aussitôt, il comprenait rarement les réminiscences de son ancienne vie, et il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sa vie se jouait maintenant, et il l'adorait !

\- J'attendais juste que tu le comprennes. _Affirma alors Luna._

Gabriel partit en gardant la main de Luna dans la sienne, pensant avec amusement qu'il n'y avait pas plus original comme mise en couple. Mais après tout, Luna et lui s'étaient toujours compris. Leurs parents disaient tout le temps qu'ils étaient comme eux au même âge, mais Gabriel était certain qu'il serait bien plus avec Luna que son père ne le serait jamais avec Pandora…

HP HP HP HP

Il y avait d'autres élèves avec qui Gabriel se sentait lier, comme Hermione Granger qui était devenue une amie, la jeune fille ayant été mise à l'écart puisqu'elle voulait montrer qu'elle n'avait pas volé sa place à Poudlard. Gabriel l'avait rassuré et lui avait fait comprendre que personne n'en doutait, qu'il suffisait simplement qu'elle soit elle-même. Un lien fraternel s'était tissé entre eux et c'était comme si Gabriel retrouvait une chose qu'il avait perdue il y a bien longtemps…

Gabriel s'était également beaucoup rapproché des jumeaux Weasley et donc de toute la famille en général, des personnes bien, courageuses et loyales. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris à connaître Ginny, et qu'il comprit que cela ne venait pas vraiment de lui, mais d'une autre vie.

Le jeune Gryffondor était comme son père, réunissant les maisons sans même s'en apercevoir, cela ne venait pas que de l'influence de son père, de sa reconnaissance en tant que Maître en Potion ou créateur des Infinis Games, mais cela venait de Gabriel. C'était ce que Gabriel inspirait, la confiance, le savoir et une certaine forme de sagesse. Tout cela lui avait valu les badges de Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef en plus du badge de capitaine de Quidditch quand Neville eut quitté l'école. Gabriel était toujours là pour écouter, pour conseiller, il en savait beaucoup, parfois même plus que la plupart des sorciers. Mais le jeune homme parlait peu, c'était comme s'il avait appris que les mots pouvaient parfois gâcher un instant de paix. Alors il aimait et il aidait, autant qu'il le pouvait et qu'importe la personne.

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall parlaient souvent de cet élève si brillant, ressemblant tellement à son père mais étant si différents en même temps. Peut-être que le Directeur de Poudlard aurait essayé de comprendre pourquoi Gabriel était ainsi, d'où venait la sagesse dans ses yeux tellement verts, mais un mot déposé quelques jours après la guerre sur son bureau l'avait amené à ne rien faire et ne rien dire.

« _Toute chose n'est pas bonne à savoir, mais si vous le voulez vraiment, assurez-vous de pouvoir en assumer les conséquences._ »

Celui qui était considéré comme l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps n'avait pas cherché à savoir, tout simplement parce que Gabriel semblait renfermer bien plus de sagesse qu'il n'en aurait jamais…

HP HP HP HP

Quand Severus avait commencé à publier les livres des aventures d'Harry, il ne pensait pas récolter autant d'argent. En tout, il avait publié sept tomes, allant de la première à la dernière année d'Harry. Les noms avaient étés modifiés, l'histoire quelque peu adaptée, mais le fond restait le même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait la véritable version de ses livres avec les bons noms, c'était lui. Il avait accepté que Gabriel les lise quand il avait quinze ans, et pour son dix-septième anniversaire, il lui offrit le huitième tome qui ne sortirait jamais mais qui existait bel et bien : « _Harry guide dans l'ombre_ ».

Severus avait fait don de l'argent gagné grâce aux ventes des livres à l'orphelinat de James Potter, il l'avait ouvert trois ans après la guerre et réunissait tous les enfants sorciers n'ayant aucun parent apte à s'en occuper. De plus, l'homme faisait tous les orphelinats moldus du pays pour essayer de trouver un enfant sorcier qui aurait plus sa place dans le monde sorcier que dans celui moldu où il pouvait être une cible facile pour ces autres enfants qui ne le comprendraient pas.

C'était ce qu'aurait voulu Harry, Severus en était certain.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fois, c'est réellement terminée ! Je posterai en milieu de semaine ce qui ressemble à la fiche que j'ai utilisé pendant ces longs mois où j'ai écris cette fic ! Les idées que j'ai eue, les personnes et leurs noms de familles, et je répondrais aux questions auxquelles je n'ai pas donné de réponse ici comme Remus et Tonks se trouveront-ils dans cette vie ? Si vous avez d'autres questions, je vous encourage à me les poser tout de suite !

En tout cas, je tenais à tou(te)s vous remerciez ! Pour vos reviews et votre lecture ! C'est vraiment agréable de voir que ce qu'on écrit et apprécié et cela encourage vraiment à écrire et publier chaque semaine ! L'inspiration a toujours été là, du début à la fin de cette fic, mais quelques uns de vos messages m'ont parfois donnés des idées, parfois fait rire puisque je savais ce qu'il allait se passer (en gros) et que vous tombiez juste ou complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais j'ai adoré vous lire et vous répondre !

En commençant cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas à faire 413 pages word, près de 250.000 mots, 46 chapitres en plus d'un épilogue et un chapitre Bonus ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir 200 mises en favoris et 280 demandes d'alertes ! Et encore moins près de 900 Reviews qui seront certaines atteinte prochainement ! C'était une grande aventure pour moi et j'ai été heureuse de la partager avec vous !

Sachez que je suis déjà sur un autre projet, mais je vais prendre le temps de bien commencer à l'écrire et j'aurai une beta pour chaque chapitres ! Je compte revenir d'ici quelques temps pour recorriger cette fic, je sais qu'elle en a besoin mais j'avoue que ce n'est absolument pas une priorité pour le moment. De plus, les auteurs ici comprendront que s'autocorriger est déjà une torture alors encore une fois... Mais je le ferais, parce que cette fic le mérite vraiment, mais simplement pas tout de suite.

Merci beaucoup ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour les dernières réponses mais cette fic est officiellement terminée ! :)

 ** _Ptitemysty_**


	49. En coulisse !

Et nous voilà pour la dernière publication, ici, ce n'est pas un chapitre ! C'est juste un petit «plus», c'est en fait ce que je gardais de côté pour retenir mes idées, ce que je voulais faire, pour avoir les noms et les couples en tête, etc. Bien sûr, la fin où je réponds aux questions, je viens tout juste de l'écrire, je ne pouvais pas le savoir tout au début de l'histoire ! J'ai agrémenté cette page au fils des chapitres et je voulais la partager avec vous ! :) J'espère que cela vous plaira ! ;) (Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire une nouvelle fois ^^)

* * *

 ** _Ce qui aurait pu se passer !_**

\- L'histoire devait se nommer « Spectre »

\- Elizabeth serait morte à cause d'une attaque de Mangemort. Parce que la guerre fait des morts et que ce n'est pas forcement la maladie qui emporte un être cher.

\- Eileen aurait pu mourir quelques années après la mort de Tobias à cause des répercussions de tous les coups qu'elle a reçu. Elle aurait également pu ne plus avoir d'enfant à cause de cela (ce qui a failli être le cas).

\- Thomas aurait pu faire partie des hommes qui influencent l'académie de Potion pour donner une bourse à Severus. Parce que chaque bonne action à des conséquences sur le plus ou moins long terme. (Remplacer par les Potter et nombreux donateurs qui aident à financer l'école)

\- Severus devient Mangemort pour espionner, et ce, contre la volonté d'Harry.

\- Une fois revenu en tant que fils de Severus (oui je le savais depuis le début), Harry serait sorti avec Ginny. Mais il m'est vite apparu qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être faite pour lui dans cette vie-là.

\- Severus aurait découvert une potion pour détruire les horcruxes, il aurait fallu enfermer les Horcruxes dans une boite contenant la potion et la potion les aurait dissous. Mais je trouvais ça trop simple puis j'ai décidé par la suite que Regulus devait avoir un véritable rôle dans toute cette histoire, alors cela a fini aux oubliettes.

\- Harry aurait pu être l'enfant de Severus dans son ancienne vie (une relation extra-conjugale ou juste avant de se marier avec James)

\- Regulus aurait pu mourir en se sacrifiant pour détruire les horcruxes. Mais il y a eu Tania qui a pris plus d'importance que je ne l'aurais pensé et Regulus avait bien trop envie de vivre pour se laisser mourir.

\- Severus aurait dit à tous ses amis la mission qu'il avait avant de quitter Poudlard. Cela aurait été compliqué et aurait sûrement amené quelques petits conflits de ses amis qui auraient pu vouloir l'aider en en parlant à Dumbledore. Il y avait trop de monde et c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Cela a failli se produire quand le père de Franck est décédé, j'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre en commençant par cela, mais j'ai effacé ce paragraphe pour les raisons dites ci-dessus.

\- Il devait y avoir une rencontre entre le couple Dursley/Snape, mais Lily s'est embrouillée avec sa sœur avant et n'a plus voulu faire le premier pas pour reprendre contact avec sa sœur. Cette rencontre n'a donc jamais eu lieu et si elle avait eu lieu, cela aurait fini par un Vernon Dursley ivre de rage de se faire remettre à sa place par à Severus Snape avec ses remarques justes et coupantes démontrant qu'il en connaissait un rayon sur le monde moldu et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'air d'être un idiot et un « monstre », mais bien quelqu'un de très intelligent et gentil. Ce qui aurait insupporté Vernon au plus haut point et rendu Pétunia encore plus jalouse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sa sœur ayant trouvé en Severus Snape un homme bien meilleur qu'elle n'avait pu trouver.

\- Severus et/ou Lily aurai(en)t pu survivre au sortilège de la mort puisqu'Harry s'est sacrifié pour eux.

\- Severus aurait pu détruire les Horcruxes en se servant de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il aurait imprégné de venin de basilic qu'il aurait acheté, démontrant ainsi qu'il avait le courage pour être un véritable Gryffondor. Mais je voulais que Regulus joue un rôle important dans la destruction de Lord Voldemort, quoi de mieux que de faire de lui le destructeur d'Horcruxe ?

\- Severus et Lily devaient voyager tout autour du monde jusqu'à l'entrée d'Harry à l'école, mais les Infinis Games ont été créés. Ils voyagent donc, mais Lily part parfois seule pendant quelques jours (ils y vont toujours en famille quand elle part plus d'une semaine).

* * *

 ** _Petit clin d'œil !_**

Aviez-vous remarqué que le titre de mes chapitres commençaient tous par un « L » ? Ce n'était pas voulu dès le début de la fic, mais après seulement cinq chapitres, j'ai remarqué ce détail et j'ai voulu me lancer le défi de continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin ^^

Le premier et dernier chapitre se nomme de la même façon.

Harry a été conçu le 31 Octobre 1981, jour où ses parents devaient normalement mourir. Ce qui fera qu'il naîtra 9 mois plus tard, le 31 Juillet 1982.

Les livres que Severus fait publier sur l'histoire d'Harry sont bien évidements plus ou moins ceux que l'on connaît et le dernier livre jamais publié et ce que vous venez de lire ! ;)

* * *

 **Les Infinis Games !**

Grand complexe de jeux sorciers et moldus, on peut y trouver des jeux comme WizzPaint (Paintball version sorcier), Quidditch, Quodpot, Virenvol : jeu sur balai qui consiste à faire tomber les autres participants, exclusivement pour les enfants. Tombe-à-pic : jeu où l'on monte sur un balai qui bouge dans tous les sens et le but est de ne pas tomber. Si l'on tombe, un sortilège s'active et des oreillers apparaissent sur le sol pour amortir la chute. Jeux d'arcades moldus fonctionnant avec 1 Mornille (0,30 £), ainsi que des billards, babyfoots, basket, foot, etc.

Après quelques années, ils y installeront un bar, un restaurant où Andrew jouera. Andrew fera les musiques des diverses salles de jeu donnant au jeu une atmosphère encore plus particulière que les sorciers adoreront. Ils vont également construire deux grands hôtels pour héberger les sorciers venant de loin. Quand Gabriel aura 12 ans, ils réussiront à intégrer le jeu du LaserGame version sorcier : LaserWizz.

Il y aura des soirées à thème, des concours pour gagner des passes ou divers bons d'achat dans différents magasins du chemin de traverse (ou des friandises, t-shirt, etc). Il pourra y avoir également quelques tournois pour les jeux les plus joués par les sorciers. De véritables clubs viendront jouer et de nouveaux clubs amateurs se créeront.

Il y aura un tarif spécial pour les professeurs de Poudlard et un Tarif spécial pour les septièmes années venant de passer leurs ASPIC (qu'ils les aient obtenus ou non) avec pour preuve une photo de septième année où l'on voit qu'ils ont participé à la fameuse semaine de WizzPaint des examens de fin d'année.

* * *

 _ **Photo transformation 6e année**_ (il y a Dumbledore sur la photo regardant Severus avec amusement) :

\- Severus : Débardeur à fleur, à moitié trempé, son bras droit avait une étrange couleur jaune fluo et son pantalon avait pris trois tailles.

\- Arthur : Cheveux vert pomme, pantalon de pyjama nounours

\- Andrew : Bras droit bleu ciel avec des nuages, le bas de sa robe de sorcier est rose bonbon.

\- Alice : Peau zébrée de noir (comme un zèbre), bouton orange sur tout le corps

\- Franck : Cheveux bleus, robe de sorcier de la même couleur que les Serpentards

\- Mathilde : Cheveux rouge sang, pantalon trop grand et de couleur vert pomme

\- Mark : Peau bleue, robe de marier et cheveux rouges

\- Pandora : Bras droit bleu, bras gauche violet, robe de sorcier rose à pois verts et cheveux de toutes les couleurs

\- Xeno : Cheveux bleus électriques et pantalon avec vif d'or volant dessus.

* * *

 _ **Nom des personnes, le pourquoi de ces noms et la généalogie !**_

Arthur Fawley (Nom d'une famille Sang-Pur des 24)

Andrew Twinks (Jumeaux)

Xenophilius Lovegood

Pandora Try (Essaie)

Alice Law (Loi)

Franck Londubat

Mark Gentley (Gentiment-Piano)

Mathilde Honey (Douceur)

Lukas Severin Friedrich (Severin pour Severus, son parrain/Friedrich pour puissant et pacifique) né le 31 Août 1974

Eva Helene Friedrich (Eva pour première femme [Adam et Eve)/Helene hommage à Eileen)

HP HP HP HP

Sev & Lily = Gabriel (82) Gryffondor : Organisateur d'événements aux Infinis Games/William (88) Poufsouffle : Écrivain/Travaille aussi aux Infinis Games/Helen (90) Gryffondor : Maîtresse en Potion

Mark & Mathilde = Samuel (86) Serpentard : Auror/Angela (93) Serdaigle : Professeur de Métamorphose

Alice & Franck = Neville (80) Gryffondor : Professeur de Botanique s'occupe d'une équipe de Quidditch junior aux Infinis Games le week-end/Joshua (85) Poufsouffle : Auror

Pandora & Xeno = Luna (81) Serdaigle : Journaliste pour la Gazette/Thomas (92) Serpentard : Médicomage

Arthur & Andrew

Reg & Tania = Emma (81) Serpentard : Enseignante pour enfant-sorcier à domicile pré-Poudlard/ Leah (88) Gryffondor : Joueuse de WizzPaint Pro dans l'équipe d'Angleterre/ Sarah (89) Serdaigle : Langue-de-Plomb/ Harry (91) Serpentard : Travaille aux Infinis Games. (Regulus voulait appeler son fils Severus puisqu'il avait changé sa vie, Severus l'informa que s'il devait réellement remercier quelqu'un, c'était Harry.)

* * *

 ** _Autres réponses non dites dans l'épilogue !_**

On m'avait demandé si Narcissa (Eva) et Lukas reviendraient en Angleterre et récupéreraient l'argent de Lucius Malfoy (puisque Lukas est son fils) voici mot pour mot ce que j'ai répondu à cette personne : "non, Narcissa ne reviendra pas et Draco qui est Lukas, ne reviendra pas non plus en Angleterre. Il sera un filleul proche de son parrain, mais il ne reviendra pas, ce n'est pas sa vie. Pour la fortune, c'est pareil, l'argent n'est pas le Maître dans la vie de Lukas et il ne l'est plus dans celle de Narcissa. Donc même s'il y avait eu une possibilité même infime qu'ils puissent récupérer la fortune de Lucius Malfoy, cela n'arrivera pas parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas et ne le voudront jamais."

La plupart des "méchants" sont morts ici, donc une grande partie de leurs enfants sont à l'orphelinat de James Potter, ont été adoptés par leur lointaine famille (et ont même quitté le pays pour certains) ou ont trouvés une famille d'adoption. S'il doit y avoir des "méchants" dans la génération de Gabriel, ils n'auront rien à voir avec Voldemort mais ils n'en seront pas moins terribles. Tout comme James et Sirius quand ils étaient jeunes, ils prouvent que l'on peut-être de mauvaises personnes tout en ayant rien à voir avec les idéaux de Voldemort. Susan Bones grandira avec sa tante Amelia, ses parents étant morts au début de la guerre. Mais le reste de sa famille, outre son oncle Edgar qui est mort lors de la dernière bataille, Susan connaîtra tout le restant de sa famille qui cette fois-ci n'a pas péri pendant la guerre, Lucius n'ayant pas réussi à les retrouver.

 **Pour Lukas** , il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter. Il garde contacte avec son parrain, c'est un garçon discret et assez timide, mais vraiment un gentil garçon. Il est pris de passion par les potions parce qu'il admire son parrain mais il n'en fera pas son métier. Il aimera les enfants de Severus comme des cousins, ils s'envoient souvent des photos ou des lettres, vont les uns chez les autres pour les vacances. Lukas fait vraiment partie de la famille de Severus !

Il ne saura jamais qui est son véritable père, pour lui, son père restera le nouvel époux de sa mère. Un jour, elle lui dira qu'elle vivait en Angleterre pendant la guerre et qu'elle a dû partir pour sauver leur vie et que son parrain Severus ainsi qu'Eileen lui ont sauvée la vi élève. Cela ne fera qu'augmenter l'admiration que portait Lukas à son parrain, il est son héros.

 **Pour Gabriel** : Gabriel est un garçon à la fois introverti et extraverti, il garde beaucoup de choses pour lui, il n'y aura que Luna pour être au courant de tout ce que sait (ou presque) et ressent Gabriel. Il est un élève bon en potion mais ce n'est pas sa passion, ce qui fait intérieurement beaucoup rire Severus qui sait qu'Harry détestait les potions. Gabriel est doué dans pas mal de choses, sauf la métamorphose où il reste un élève moyen. Il est toujours aussi doué en Quidditch, en grande partie parce qu'il est monté sur un balai dès son plus jeune âge et que pendant les vacances il passe une grande partie de son temps aux Infinis Games. Il fera partie d'une équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, mais une équipe amateur, ne voulant pas jouer en pro. À côté, il entrera dans ce qui est l'entreprise des Infinis Games, il s'occupera de tout ce qui est organisation d'événement aux Infinis Games, des anniversaires d'enfants aux organisations de concours en passant par des enterrements de vie de garçon/fille. Il aura quatre enfants avec Luna, les quatre parleront Fourchelangue et cela sera un trait génétique sur des générations, ne devenant plus un stéréotype d'être un futur mage noir mais bien un puissant sorcier d'une famille de la lumière.

Gabriel n'a jamais été aussi proche de ses anciens amis. Il les verra souvent grâce aux Infinis Games et à sa sœur Lucy étant né la même année que les jumeaux Weasley mais il ne les considérera pas tous comme des amis proches. Il n'y aura qu'Hermione avec qui il aura un peu plus de contact, mais même là, ça ne sera pas comme avant, Hermione sera une bonne amie mais pas sa meilleure amie. Cela vient également du fait que Gabriel est quelqu'un qui semble inaccessible, les gens seront attirés par lui mais garderont également leur distance. Gabriel ne fera rien de spécial pour se rapprocher de ses anciens amis, pour lui c'est une autre vie, quelque chose qui a été ou aurait pu, il n'a pas envie de mettre son actuelle vie de côté pour suivre un chemin dont il n'est pas sûr de vouloir.

 **Les Dursley** : Comme vu dans l'épilogue, Pétunia se rend compte que ce n'est pas la vie et l'éducation qu'elle aurait souhaitées pour Dudley. J'aime à imaginer que Pétunia est partie du jour au lendemain, n'en parlant à personne, Dudley sous le bras, à l'autre bout du pays. J'imagine aussi qu'elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle à personne pendant plusieurs années, pas même ses parents qui se sont inquiétés dès qu'ils ont vu Vernon Dursley fout furieux débarqué chez eux pour voir si Pétunia était venue se réfugier ici bien que la lettre qu'elle avait laissée lui disait que non. Pétunia aurait repris un travail dans une petite entreprise, dans un tout petit village. Elle aurait eu du mal mais elle aurait refait l'éducation de Dudley, ne le rendant pas extrêmement gentil mais beaucoup moins méchant que ce qu'il a été, en partie parce qu'il a souffert de harcèlement en débarquant dans cette petite école de village où tout le monde se connaissait. Pétunia avait envoyé une première lettre à ses parents environ deux ans après son départ, leur demandant de ne rien dire à Vernon. Par la suite, elle verra une simple photo de Dudley tous les ans. Ce ne fut que quand son fils eut 19 ans qu'elle reprit contact avec sa famille plus régulièrement, en partie parce que Dudley commençait une carrière de boxer pro et qu'il allait se faire connaître. Vernon malgré les recherches n'avait pas retrouvé Pétunia, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de contact malgré ce qu'il aimait faire croire, et le fait qu'il se soit plongé aussi rapidement dans l'alcool n'avait pas aidé. Il était alcoolique depuis bien longtemps quand il vit son fils dans le journal, annonçant un futur grand match de boxe pour ce petit nouveau dans la profession. Et pour répondre, non, les enfants de Dudley ne seront pas magiques.

 **La porte du Département des Mystères** : C'est une question très fréquente dans le monde d'Harry Potter, qu'y a-t-il derrière la porte qui ne s'ouvre pas ? Dumbledore nous répond (dans la version de JK Rowling) qu'il y a un pouvoir dépassant tout ce que l'on imagine jusqu'ici. On ne sait rien d'autre, pas même si quelqu'un y est un jour entré, par même si la porte peut être débloqué par de puissants sorciers comme Dumbledore (ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'il sait plus ou moins ce qu'il y a derrière la porte). Moi, j'ai fait de cette porte quelque chose que personne n'arrive à ouvrir, et cela fait même partie d'un des tests des trois années de formation des Langues-de-Plomb, un bon Langue-de-Plomb voudra savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte et essaiera pendant de nombreuses années, même après sa formation, d'ouvrir cette porte. La curiosité est une qualité indéniable dans ce métier et si un étudiant abandonne après quelques échecs, alors il est évident qu'il ne peut faire partie de ce service où la curiosité, l'ingéniosité et l'imagination sont les maîtres mots.

Gabriel en plus de ne pas être devenu Langue-de-Plomb (parce que cela n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, certaines choses ne doivent pas être su des sorciers et lui en sait beaucoup trop grâce à son ancienne vie qu'il comprend de mieux en mieux au fils des années), peut ouvrir cette porte parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'ouvrir la porte. Ouvrir la porte n'est pas le plus important, même si l'on admet que quelqu'un y arrive, il n'a aucune chance d'obtenir tous les pouvoirs qu'il veut, il sera sûrement un état de choc et aura l'impression d'avoir découvert le secret suprême de la Magie et de la vie elle-même, mais ne saura pas ce qu'il a vu, parce que voir n'est pas important. Si Gabriel le voulait, il lui suffirait simplement d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrirait comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, comme si elle n'avait pas été impénétrable depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle était là. Mais bien que je sache ce qu'il a derrière cette porte, pour mon histoire à moi, du moins, je ne répondrais pas à la question. Parce que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes…

 **Pandora et Xeno** : Pandora démissionnera de son poste de Langue-de-Plomb après la naissance de son fils, comme si le fait d'avoir entendu ce qui ressemblait à des battements de cœur à travers la porte lui avait enfin donné l'impression qu'elle avait fait le tour de son métier de Langue-de-Plomb. Tout comme Xeno, elle s'occupera des Infinis Games, elle sera également en perpétuelle recherche de nouveau jeu sorcier, allant même parfois dans le monde moldu pour adapter leurs jeux en version sorcière. Xenophilius lui finira par s'occuper presque à temps complet des prospectus des Infinis Games et par la suite de l'hôtel, du restaurant, etc. Il créera également un journal mensuel pour retracer tous les événements s'étant passés sur l'île des Infinis.

 **Arthur et Andrew** : Comme tous les Infinis, ils auront une maison sur l'île des Infinis. Arthur a eu son diplôme de Médicomagie et exercera pendant cinq ans à Ste Mangouste avant d'ouvrir son propre cabinet à côté de chez lui. Bien que les lois évoluèrent au fil du temps, il sera tout de même l'un des premiers médecins à s'occuper de tout être magique, sorciers comme créatures. Andrew sera celui qui créer toutes les musiques des différents lieus de l'île des Infinis. Ces deux-là n'auront jamais d'enfants, parce qu'ils ont assez de neveux et nièces à leur gout et qu'ils ne ressentent pas spécialement le besoin d'avoir un enfant à eux.

 **Alice et Franck** : Ils ont fait Aurors pendant plus d'une quinzaine d'années avant que Franck ne frôle la mort dans une mission. Ils arrêtèrent tous les deux à ce moment-là, Franck ayant perdu une partie de sa jambe dans la bataille. Ils furent occupés à plein temps sur l'île des Infinis, s'occupant principalement de l'accueil des clients.

 **Mark et Mathilde** : Mathilde deviendra Ministre de la magie en 1990 et ce pendant près de vingt ans avant de se retirer pensant qu'il fallait laisser sa place mais revenant à peine quatre ans plus tard quand il était évident que le nouveau Ministre prenait les mauvaises décisions et se faisait conspuait pas le peuple qui demandait le retour de Mathilde. La jeune femme n'était jamais vraiment seule à prendre les décisions, elle en parlait beaucoup à ses amis et on peut dire que pendant toutes ses années, le peuple sorcier n'avait pas une seule Ministre mais bien plus d'une dizaine qui œuvraient dans l'ombre. Gabriel joua également un rôle très important, son ouverture d'esprit et sa façon de voir le monde étant presque unique pour un sorcier firent que Mathilde et lui parlèrent de nombreuses fois. La jeune femme avait compris, tout comme tous les Infinis, que le jeune homme était bien plus qu'il n'en avait l'air, sa parole fut donc très prise au sérieux et il changea beaucoup de choses grâce aux nombreux contacts que Mathilde lui avait fait faire dans le monde politique, bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais en tant que Lord Prince, Gabriel avait tout de même un poids politique qu'il avait à cœur d'utiliser pour changer les choses et faire évoluer enfin le monde sorcier Britannique qui rattrapait enfin son retard sur les autres pays. Mark lui s'occupait de l'île des Infinis et également de toute la paperasse et formalité administrative.

 **Regulus et Tania** : Ils partageaient leur vie entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Tania voulait que ses enfants connaissent ses parents, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas faire entièrement partie du même monde. Et quand ses parents décédèrent, 30 ans après la fin de la guerre sorcière, elle et Regulus emménagèrent à plein temps sur l'île des Infinis. Malgré qu'elle était une moldue et avait peur de ne pouvoir faire grand-chose sur l'île des Infinis, Lily eut l'idée de donner quelques formations de premiers secours sorciers comme moldus deux fois par mois aux clients. Un accident était si vite arrivé et cela ne serait pas un mal. Avec Arthur, elle était donc chargée d'enseigner les gestes de premiers secours à des enfants et adultes sorciers, mais également moldus puisque certaines familles de Né moldus avaient le droit de venir quelques jours par mois, des journées réservées pour eux pour prévenir tout accident pouvant arriver. Regulus qui n'a jamais pu marcher sans sa canne passa son temps à s'occuper de ses enfants et des Infinis Games. Il fit également fructifier son héritage et redorer le blason des Black en donnant de l'argent à plusieurs associations, dont l'orphelinat de James Potter.

 **Lily et Severus** : Lily a continué sa carrière de Briseuse de Sort, elle a également créé plusieurs objets avec de puissants sortilèges intégrés. Elle a rapidement été très réputée dans sa branche, elle finira par ne faire que des missions très importantes, elle prit également plusieurs jeunes briseurs de sorts sous son aile pour les aider à se faire une réputation et leur apprendre ce qu'elle avait elle-même appris sur le terrain. L'un d'entre eux fut Bill Weasley mais également un jeune homme se nommant Terrence Tilman, un des enfants de l'orphelinat de James Potter. Pendant ses voyages, elle fera connaître les Infinis Games et augmentera la réputation de leur complexe de jeu. Severus créera de très nombreuses potions tout le long de sa vie, la plus connue étant basée sur la potion qu'il avait faite à la base contre la pneumonie magique, rendant ainsi la maladie inoffensive pour les sorciers l'attrapant. Il créa également une potion pour effacer les taches de naissance, voulant rendre la vie plus facile à Gabriel qui avait eu un peu honte de sa tache de naissance au bras pendant le début de ses années à Poudlard quand tout le monde lui demandait ce qu'il avait. Mais quand Severus créa la potion, Gabriel ne voulait déjà plus la prendre, comprenant que le Harry des livres de son père avait reçu la même marque en sauvant son père dans le huitième livre. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il comprit réellement qu'il avait été Harry, il y a bien longtemps. Severus créa également l'amélioration de la potion Tue-loup en partenariat avec Remus Lupin et écrivit de nombreux livres de potions en plus des sept livres d'Harry qu'il avait fait publier.

 **Elizabeth et George** : Eliz continua sa carrière sportive dans le Quidditch ? Puis devient coach professionnel et finit bien plus tard par entraîner un club amateur des Infinis Games, lui laissant plus de temps libre pour sa famille. Elle se marie avec Georges qui travaillera au Ministère et aura deux enfants.

 **Lucy** : Gryffondor, l'une des meilleures amies de Fred et George Weasley. Au plus grand amusement de ses parents et de sa famille, elle est devenue une Maîtresse des Potions en partie parce que les jumeaux Weasley lui demandaient de l'aide pour leur invention et qu'elle voulait tellement y participer qu'elle a fini dans cette branche, créant des potions pour eux. Elle finira même par sortir avec George pendant leur sixième année. Ils finiront par se marier et avoir trois enfants.

 **Les Maraudeurs** : Nous avons vu dans le Bonus que Sirius ne travaillait pas et avait fait sa vie avec Marlène et avait eu une petite Charlie, il aura également un fils et adoptera une petite fille que James aura recueillie dans une famille moldue qui maltraitait leur enfant puisqu'elle faisait de la magie et qu'ils en avaient peur. Remus Lupin n'aura que quelques rares conquêtes, tout le monde en Angleterre sait qu'il est un Loup-Garou depuis qu'il a travaillé avec Severus Snape sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup. Bien sûr, la mentalité a beaucoup changé et le fait que les Infinis Games lui fassent assez confiance pour tenir une de leur boutique a beaucoup aidé à faire accepter Remus Lupin dans la société sorcière. Cependant, il n'y eut que Nymphadora Tonks pour le faire complètement craquer chaque fois qu'elle venait à la boutique sous des prétextes de plus en plus idiots, et il n'y eut qu'elle pour s'accrocher à lui et lui faire comprendre qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Ils finirent par se marier et avoir un fils métamorphomage se prénommant Nicolas (et non Teddy puisque ce nom lui a été donné en hommage à son grand-père décédé dans la Seconde Guerre quelques semaines avant sa naissance et que là, il est bien vivant). James ne fait que s'occuper des enfants de l'orphelinat et récoltait des dons pour celui-ci. Il finira par épouser une psychomage qu'il rencontrait souvent pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. Il aura deux enfants.

 **Dumbledore** : Il finira par prendre sa retraite quand Lord Gabriel Prince intégra le conseil d'administration de Poudlard et commença à réformer les méthodes d'enseignement de l'école. Albus comprendra qu'il est bien trop vieux pour réellement apporter sa contribution à ses jeunes sorciers, il laissera donc sa place à Minerva McGonagall qui laissera également sa place quelques années plus tard à Angela Gentley, la fille de Mark et Mathilde.

Je n'ai pas été assez loin dans l'épilogue pour écrire ce que j'avais voulu à un moment donné qui était : "Dernière phrase : Harry en tant que Spectre lui a toujours répété qu'il sera toujours là. Harry en tant que fils de Severus est près de lui pour son dernier souffle et lui dit « Tu vois, j'ai toujours été là… »"

On m'avait également demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de la boucle du temps, faisant en sorte que puisqu'Harry est revenu en arrière, il fallait que cela se reproduise pour boucler la bouche. L'idée ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit parce que je trouve cette hypothèse un peu tirée par les cheveux, on suppose des choses que l'on ignore et que la boucle du temps soit reproduite ou non, cela me paraît aussi fou de le faire ou non. Alors j'ai clairement décidé de m'asseoir dessus ! ^^ Mais j'avais tout de même écrit une phrase pour voir ce que j'en ferais (comme prévu je ne l'ai pas mise ^^ mais je vous la mets ici tout de même !) : Gabriel (Harry) finit par mourir et la magie lui demande s'il veut vivre en tant que spectre d'Harry pour guider son père.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, je n'en dirais pas plus car je ne peux pas tout dire sinon nous n'en avons pas fini ! Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour votre lecture et tout le reste. C'était pour ma part de merveilleux mois à écrire en me demandant sans cesse si j'allais arrêter d'avoir trop d'inspiration pour finir cette histoire un jour ! La réponse est non puisque j'en écrirais encore si je n'avais pas d'autres projets en attentes !

Pour répondre à Lassa : Merci pour la suite de ton texte ! Non, je ne sais pas quand je vais commencer à publier ma prochaine longue fiction ! Il y en aura certainement des petites voir des OS, mais "Les Erotes de Jade" qui sera la prochaine longue fic n'en est qu'à ses débuts et je compte avancer un peu. Et sachant que je suis en vacance que la dernière d'août, je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle ne sera pas publiée avant début septembre dans le meilleur des cas !

Voilà, merci à tou(te)s et je vous dis à la prochaine fois !


End file.
